Affronter
by Ilys
Summary: Harry n'est pas aussi seul qu'on pourrait le croire. Il suffit parfois de croire en son ange gardien pour que les choses commencent à s'arranger...
1. Courrier

**Affronter**

Bonjour tous les gens ! C'est re-moi ! Et, c'est pas une song-fic pour une fois. Je vais essayer de faire une vraie histoire avec plusieurs chapitres et tout et tout. Je compte bien la terminer celle-là, même si personne ne l'aime, je la continuerai pour moi. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même…tant qu'à faire, autant que ça plaise plusieurs personnes.

Pitite remarque au passage : Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu Fuir, on pourrait considérer que c'est un genre de prologue…J'y fais un peu allusion dans ce chapitre, donc si vous voulez bien saisir le truc, vous pouvez toujours aller y faire un pitit tour.

Disclaimer : (se tourne vers les administrateurs de ffnet) Je suis vraiment obligée de le faire ? Mais tout le monde sait que rien ne nous appartient. Bon, bon, d'accord, je vais en faire un. (se retourne vers son écran en grognant) Alors rien n'est à moi, à part une ou deux pitites choses qui sortent tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Bon, ça c'est fait. Passons à l'histoire maintenant.

Bizoos.

Pitit mot (promis c'est le dernier !) de l'auteur(e) : Un grand merci à ma bêta Florilège qui est devenue chauve et qui est morte au moins 15 fois d'une attaque cardiaque en corrigeant mes (énormes !) fautes de conjugaison !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1 : Courrier**

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se redressa, un peu perdu et se rappela ensuite où il était. Il avait dû s'assoupir entre les racines de l'arbre sans s'en apercevoir. Il avait encore rêvé de Sirius mais ce n'était pas le même rêve que d'habitude... Il ne l'avait pas revu tomber derrière le voile et rien que cela était déjà un soulagement. Il ne se souvenait pas précisément de ce qu'il avait vu, mais il lui restait l'atmosphère, une impression de douceur, de réconfort et d'espoir…Il se sentait un peu mieux qu'avant, une petite étincelle d'espoir logée au fond de son coeur. Ce n'était pas encore la grande forme, bien sûr, mais il se sentait un peu plus apaisé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et lâcha un juron. Il était minuit passé et Harry était quasiment sûr qu'il allait devoir passer par une fenêtre pour rentrer. Il se dirigea vers Privet Drive d'un pas traînant, le walkman toujours sur les oreilles, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il croisa seulement un chat tigré qui le fixa d'un regard réprobateur.

- Bonsoir, professeur McGonagall, lâcha-t-il distraitement, sans même prendre la peine s'arrêter.

Il arriva devant la maison des Dursley sans s'en rendre compte et comme il s'y attendait, il la trouva plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Il en fit le tour, dans le vain espoir de trouver une fenêtre ouverte au rez-de-chaussée mais son oncle avait tout verrouillé. Il entreprit de faire le tour de la maison puis se plaça en dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il avait laissée ouverte pour Hedwige. Il entreprit alors de grimper à la gouttière et pria pour qu'elle supporte son poids. Il serra les dents en l'entendant grincer mais elle tint bon. Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il prit pied sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il atterrit souplement dans sa chambre et tendit l'oreille. Les ronflements de son cousin faisaient écho à ceux de son oncle : apparemment son retour était passé inaperçu. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que dans le cas contraire, il en aurait eu probablement pour des heures à se faire crier dessus. Il enleva ses chaussures et jeta son walkman sur le lit. Le grondement de son estomac lui rappela désagréablement qu'il n'avait avalé qu'un bout de pain et un verre de jus d'orange depuis le début de la journée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu faim comme ça. Il se décida alors à faire une petite expédition dans la cuisine, histoire de ne pas mourir de faim. Il descendit les escaliers silencieusement et sauta la dernière marche (celle qui craque !) et pénétra dans la cuisine sans allumer de lumière, prenant garde de ne pas renverser une chaise.

Heureusement pour lui et son estomac, sa tante avait renoncé à faire faire un régime à son pauvre Dudleynouchet (de toute façon, vu le peu de résultats, ça ne changerait pas grand chose) et par conséquent, le frigo regorgeait à nouveau d'aliments tout à fait appétissants. Il resta quelques instants devant le frigo ouvert, indécis. Il opta finalement pour quelques saucisses froides, un yaourt et des abricots. Il prit également une canette de Coca et un gros morceau de pain. Il remonta dans sa chambre sans réveiller personne. Il s'installa sur son lit et commença à déguster ses victuailles. Alors qu'il mastiquait une saucisse, ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de lettres qui s'entassaient sur un coin de son bureau. Depuis trois semaines qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'en ouvrir une seule, sûr d'avance de ce qu'il allait y lire. Il décida d'y remédier tout de suite et commença par lire les lettres de Ron et Hermione. Ils lui en avaient envoyé pas loin de dix chacun et leur ton était de plus en plus inquiet. Il se promit de leur écrire rapidement pour les rassurer. Il se sentait un peu honteux de les laisser dans le doute. Il savait ce que ça faisait et ne le souhaitait à personne, vu les conséquences désastreuses que ça pouvait avoir. Il ouvrit les deux suivantes et fut surpris de découvrir leurs expéditeurs. La première était de Neville : il lui présentait ses plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de Sirius et le remerciait encore pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui au Département des Mystères. La deuxième lettre était encore plus surprenante. C'était Luna qui lui écrivait pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui raconter sa chasse aux Ronflaks Cornus. Elle lui avouait que pour le moment, son père et elle n'en avait aperçu qu'un seul de très loin mais qu'elle en avait une photo et une touffe de poils. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la lisant : cette fille était vraiment étrange. Enfin, les deux dernières lettres lui firent froncer les sourcils. Elles portaient le sceau officiel du Ministère. 'Que me veulent ces imbéciles ?'

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous êtes désormais considéré comme un sorcier de second cycle et par conséquent, vous avez la capacité ainsi que l'autorisation d'exercer la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Nous vous rappelons toutefois qu'il est impératif de le faire loin des yeux des Moldus, sauf cas d'extrême urgence. Nous faisons donc appel à votre capacité à prendre vos responsabilités et à agir en sorcier adulte et réfléchi._

_En vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances, nous vous prions de croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'assurance de nos sentiments distingués._

_Mafalda Hopkrik_

_Services des usages abusifs de la Magie._

_Ministère de la Magie._

Harry s'empêcha de pousser un cri de joie. Il avait le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école sans aucun risque. Voilà qui allait lui faciliter grandement la vie et en plus, il se sentait plus rassuré. Au moins, il aurait la possibilité de se défendre si jamais quoique ce soit arrivait, et ce, sans risquer l'expulsion. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre, en se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Suite à l'envoi de deux Détraqueurs à Privet Drive en juillet dernier sur ordre de Dolores Ombrage et aux désagréments que cet acte irresponsable a entraîné pour vous et vos proches, le Ministère de la Magie vous présente ses plus sincères excuses et vous verse une indemnisation de 250 Gallions. Cette somme sera déposée directement sur votre compte personnel._

_Croyez, Mr Potter, en nos plus sincères salutations._

_Perceval Weasley_

_Secrétaire Personnel du Ministre_

_Ministère de la Magie._

Harry relut une deuxième fois le message pour être bien sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le ministère reconnaissait ses erreurs (grande première !) et lui donnait 250 gallions de dédommagement. Une multitude d'idées pour dépenser cet argent tombé du ciel assaillirent son cerveau. Il avait hâte d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il posa toutes ses lettres sur la table de nuit et termina rapidement son dernier abricot et sa canette. Il envoya ses déchets dans la poubelle avec un simple sortilège d'Expulsion tout en étouffant un bâillement. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha, les paupières lourdes.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il réussit à avoir un sommeil sans rêves et fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par son cousin qui descendait les marches avec la légèreté d'un troll. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment l'escalier pouvait résister à une telle torture quotidienne. Harry resta allongé sur le dos quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il contemplait distraitement les tâches dansantes des rayons du soleil sur son bureau. Il pensait encore à hier soir. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment rêvé de Sirius ? Ca lui avait semblé tellement réel cette fois-ci qu'il se prenait à douter. Il pouvait encore sentir les bras de son parrain autour de ses épaules et sa robe à laquelle il s'était accroché comme si sa vie en dépendait...ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Tout cela lui avait semblait tellement vrai. Il aurait tellement souhaité que ce soit vrai mais il devait se faire une raison : Sirius était bel et bien mort. Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire, ni sa voix, plus jamais ils n'échangeraient ces regards qui se passaient de paroles, plus jamais il ne se transformerait en Patmol et ne ferait l'imbécile juste pour le voir rire. Tout était fini. Harry avait à nouveau perdu sa famille, ou du moins la seule famille qu'il désirait. Il se rendit alors compte que les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur ses joues. Il se tourna sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux tombèrent machinalement sur sa table de nuit. Il tendit la main et attrapa la dernière photo qu'il avait de Sirius. Remus les avait pris tous les deux à Noël alors qu'ils discutaient de l'AD. Son parrain lui adressait des grands signes désordonnés alors que le Harry de la photo ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de la photo, le souvenir de la promesse qu'il avait faite la veille ressurgit dans son esprit. Qu'il ait rêvé ou pas, il avait promis à Sirius de ne pas laisser tomber et de continuer à se battre et il avait bien l'intention de faire ce qu'il avait dit.

- Je vais continuer...pour toi, murmura-t-il à la photo.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui le réconforta. Il posa la photo sur la table de nuit et se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement et glissa sa baguette dans la poche de son jean puis rejoignit la cuisine où les Dursley étaient déjà installés en train de déguster leur petit déjeuner. Harry se laissa tomber en face de son oncle et se servit un verre de lait. Il se beurra un toast et mordit dedans avec appétit, tout en regardant distraitement l'émission de télé stupide qui semblait captiver Dudley.

- Encore du bacon ! ordonna sèchement celui-ci.

La tante Pétunia esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Harry la coupa dans son élan avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Bouge pas, Tante Pétunia ! _Accio _bacon ! dit-il en agitant sa baguette d'un geste négligent.

Sa tante poussa un cri perçant alors que deux tranches de bacon atterrissaient dans l'assiette de son fils. Dudley se recula si brusquement qu'il tomba de sa chaise. Le teint de l'oncle Vernon vira au violet, signe qu'il était hors de lui, et il lança un regard foudroyant à Harry qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire...ça ici ! rugit-il

- Rectification : je n'avais pas le droit. Je suis en second cycle maintenant et j'ai l'autorisation de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, annonça Harry en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, libérant ainsi quelques étincelles rouges et or.

Il avait prononcé dans une même phrase les deux mots que les Dursley avaient le plus peur d'entendre ou plutôt ceux qu'ils craignaient que les voisins entendent. D'ailleurs, la tante Pétunia, tout en aidant son fils à se relever, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil paniqués par la fenêtre.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ça chez nous, continua Vernon d'une voix tremblante.

- Oh, par Merlin ! soupira-t-il, exaspéré. Arrêtez ça un peu. Vous êtes ridicules. La magie n'a rien de nocif. Je connais pleins de petits sortilèges qui facilitent grandement la vie quotidienne. Tenez, par exemple ! _Recurevite !_

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'évier et la vaisselle commença à se laver toute seule.

- Arrête...arrête ça tout de suite ! balbutia son oncle en fixant l'éponge rose qui frottait les assiettes avec entrain.

- Comme vous voulez. _Finite Incantatem _! Pas la peine de faire cette tête. Le produit à vaisselle ne va pas vous attaquer ! Quoique…

L'éponge retomba dans l'évier avec un bruit flasque et tout redevint normal. Harry termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et s'empressa de remonter dans sa chambre, satisfait de sa petite prestation. Il poussa la porte mais se figea sur le seuil, complètement stupéfait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oui, oui, je sais, je sais. Vive les cliffhangers. Et en plus, je suis toujours la première à râler quand les auteurs font ça…Mais bon, rassurez-vous, la suite est déjà écrite donc je pourrai poster assez rapidement. Vous pouvez me manifester votre mécontentement (mais aussi vous avez le droit de me dire que c'est bien…;-). Bizoos et à plus !


	2. Nathanaël

Salut everybody !

Voilà le Chapitre 2. Je suis contente, j'ai eu 5 reviews pour mon premier chapitre ! Trop cool. Je sais, il m'en faut peu pour que je sois heureuse. Donc les RAR à la fin de ce chap qui risque aussi de vous laisser sur votre faim…Enfin, vous verrez bien. Heu…sinon, qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien dire ? Ah oui, pour les amateurs de HPDM, j'ai écrit une nouvelle song-fic sur eux. Vous trouverez le lien dans ma bio.

En ce qui concerne le disclaimer, ben les personnages sont pas plus à moi dans ce chap que dans le dernier. Donc tout à JK, blablabla, pas de sous pour moi, blablabla. De toute façon, vous savez déjà tout ça.

Bon je me tais (oui, oui, enfin ! ;-))

Bonne lecture.

PS : Toujours et encore merci à beta adorée, qui mène un combat sans merci à toutes mes fautes et qui me fait toujours plein de suggestions judicieuses ! J'tadore mon tichou !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 : Nathanaël**

_Il poussa la porte mais se figea sur le seuil, complètement stupéfait. _

Une personne entièrement nue était recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, son visage dissimulé par des cheveux blonds presque blancs mais dont les pointes étaient d'un bleu électrique pour le moins déconcertant. Harry se ressaisit et sortit sa baguette avant de la pointer vers l'inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

L'étranger tressaillit et tourna son visage pâle vers Harry qui se sentit vaciller. Il n'avait jamais rien contemplé de tel. Deux grands yeux noirs ou bleus très foncés, il ne pouvait se décider, l'observaient avec appréhension et curiosité. Les traits de son visage étaient tellement fins, tellement androgynes qu'Harry ne réussissait pas à savoir s'il était face à un homme ou une femme. L'inconnu semblait jeune et vieux à la fois, et Harry en ressentit une sensation étrange, un genre de vertige qu'il ne comprit pas. Un seul mot vint à l'esprit d'Harry : perfection.

- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il avec hésitation, s'arrachant avec difficulté à sa contemplation muette.

- Harry... N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferai rien... Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi... répondit l'autre d'une voix grave et mélodieuse.

'Un homme', songea Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à cet instant.

Le jeune homme essaya de se redresser mais il retomba aussitôt à quatre pattes, la respiration difficile. Harry vit alors que deux larges entailles sanguinolentes d'au moins trente centimètres chacune s'étalaient dans son dos, au niveau des omoplates. Poussé par une force inconnue, Harry se précipita vers lui, le cœur comprimé dans un étau. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et rencontra à nouveau ce regard étrange, rempli à cet instant de douleur et de larmes.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, balbutia-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'une émotion qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Harry lui prit un bras et le passa autour de ses épaules. Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et le soutint en passant son autre bras autour de la taille fine de l'homme. Il n'était pas plus grand que lui et il semblait si léger, si fragile que Harry avait l'impression qu'une pichenette suffirait à le casser. Il vacilla sur ses jambes en étouffant un gémissement de douleur mais Harry le tenait fermement. Il le guida jusqu'à son lit et l'aida à s'allonger sur le ventre. Il remonta le drap jusqu'à ses hanches et s'accroupit au niveau de sa tête. L'étranger ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et posa sur lui un regard voilé par la souffrance. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres fines et il murmura :

- Je suis Nathanaël...

Le regard noir bleu disparut à nouveau derrière les paupières blanches. Harry resta immobile un moment, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il reprit brusquement ses esprits et se rua hors de sa chambre. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée de la salle de bains.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Dudley ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! s'écria Harry, passablement stressé.

- Dégage, crétin ! Je suis sous la douche !

- Tu l'auras voulu !_ Alohomora !_

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et il entra en trombe à l'intérieur, ignorant les cris mi-scandalisés, mi-effrayés de son cousin qui tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière une minuscule serviette. 'Pour ce qu'il y a à cacher' songea Harry en fouillant frénétiquement dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il bénit la paranoïa de sa tante et sortit du désinfectant, de la gaze stérile et du coton. Il attrapa une serviette propre et envoya le tout dans sa chambre avec un sortilège d'Expulsion, arrachant un cri apeuré à son cousin. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bourrelets de Dudley et lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Tu ferais bien de te mettre au sport, Dud ! lança Harry en ressortant de la salle de bains.

Il se baissa pour éviter un flacon de shampoing qui avait subitement appris à voler et referma précipitamment la porte pour éviter d'autres projectiles éventuels. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita dans la cuisine où son oncle et sa tante terminaient leur petit déjeuner. Il les ignora et se mit à farfouiller dans le placard sous l'évier. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux questions courroucées de son oncle et ressortit une bassine en plastique avec un cri triomphant. Il la remplit d'eau chaude et la soumis à un sortilège de Lévitation, arrachant au passage un nouveau cri à sa tante. 'D'ici deux jours, elle n'a plus de voix', pensa-t-il, agacé. Il se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre et s'installa au chevet de Nathanaël. Il examina avec attention les deux blessures mais le sang qui en coulait l'empêchait de bien voir. Il attrapa la serviette et la plongea dans l'eau chaude et entreprit de nettoyer les plaies du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bientôt l'eau devint complètement rouge et une odeur âcre de sang assaillit les narines d'Harry, lui arrachant une grimace. Les deux plaies semblaient assez profondes et quand Harry passa un coton imbibé de désinfectant, Nathanaël se crispa mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Harry disposa de la gaze sur les blessures et se releva.

-_ Evanesco !_ murmura-t-il et l'eau souillée disparut.

Il observa Nathanaël un moment et se sentit envahi par un sentiment étrange : un mélange de confiance, de respect et d'apaisement. Ils avaient échangé à peine quelques mots mais Harry sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre de lui. Il secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait ce sentiment mais il était bien présent donc il fallait faire avec. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et ressortit tous ses anciens cours de Potions qu'il avait entassé là depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Pendant qu'il soignait le jeune homme, il s'était vaguement souvenu d'une potion destinée à soigner les blessures mais il ne se rappelait plus comment elle s'appelait et encore moins comment elle se préparait. C'était à des moments pareils qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir le cerveau de Hermione. Elle était capable de vous réciter tous ses cours depuis sa première année sans jamais rien oublier. Il s'installa à son bureau et passa en revue ses parchemins qui étaient tous mélangés, se promettant de faire du rangement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. _Potion de cicatrisation_ était inscrit en haut de la feuille. Il lut ses notes et la recette en se retenant d'éclater de rire en voyant les annotations que Ron et lui avaient faites dans les marges à propos de la possibilité que Rogue graisse volontairement ses cheveux. Il avait complètement oublié cet intéressant débat. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvienne que partiellement de ce cours. Il reporta son attention sur la potion elle-même et examina attentivement les instructions. Par chance, il avait tous les ingrédients sous la main et il ne devrait pas rencontrer trop de difficulté à la faire. Il s'attela aussitôt à la tâche. Il disposa son chaudron sous la fenêtre et transforma son bureau en plan de travail. Il commença à couper, peser, effeuiller et réduire en poudre tous les ingrédients nécessaires et alluma le feu sous son chaudron. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la potion commençait à prendre forme. Il devait la laisser mijoter encore une quinzaine de minutes avant de couper le feu et de la laisser refroidir pour qu'elle puisse durcir et former une sorte de pâte. Il débarrassa le bureau de tous ses déchets et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de répondre à ses amis. Il écrivit une longue lettre à Ron et Hermione, estimant qu'il leur devait bien ça, mais il ne leur parla pas de Nathanaël. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus lui-même avant d'envisager de leur en parler. Il adressa un petit mot aux deux autres pour les remercier de leur attention et empila les quatre enveloppes dans un coin de son bureau. Il les enverrait dès qu'Hedwige consentirait à revenir de sa balade. Il coupa le feu sous la potion et la laissa refroidir. Sa chouette arriva sur ces entrefaites et se posa directement sur l'épaule d'Harry en hululant joyeusement. Elle semblait heureuse de le voir en meilleure forme et lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille pour lui montrer son affection. Elle tourna ensuite son regard ambré vers le lit.

- C'est Nathanaël, chuchota Harry. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment mais je lui fais confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle hulula doucement et il prit ça pour un accord.

- Ca te dit une petite tournée ? J'ai pas mal de courrier en retard.

Elle s'envola et se posa dignement sur son bureau. Il lui attacha les quatre missives à la patte tout en lui indiquant les destinataires. Il la regarda prendre son envol et son attention fut attirée de nouveau vers le lit où Nathanaël commençait à s'agiter en gémissant. Harry se précipita à son chevet et attendit avec inquiétude qu'il ouvre les yeux, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Harry ? appela-t-il, le regard complètement perdu.

- Oui. Je suis là.

Nathanaël essaya de se redresser mais il renonça en laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur.

- Attendez, vous êtes blessé. Je vais vous aider à vous asseoir.

Il l'installa du mieux qu'il put et alla ensuite vers son chaudron. Il préleva un peu de pâte vert clair et attrapa de la gaze propre et la bande avant de venir s'installer derrière Nathanaël. Il retira la gaze déjà détrempée par le sang et la balança dans la bassine vide. Il nettoya à nouveau les plaies avec la serviette encore humide et appliqua délicatement la pâte, sentant une étrange sensation lui envahir la main. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était simplement troublé par les bruits de circulation provenant de la rue. Une fois qu'Harry eut étalé la pâte cicatrisante uniformément, il remit de la gaze propre et entreprit de bander le dos de Nathanaël. Il transforma ensuite deux vieux T-shirt en oreillers moelleux et laissa le blessé s'appuyer dessus. Il s'assit alors à côté de lui et l'observa un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ils m'ont arraché les ailes.

- Pardon ? balbutia Harry, interloqué.

- Je disais : ils m'ont arraché les ailes.

Harry resta silencieux. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il devait être sérieusement malade pour raconter ça.

- D'où venez-vous ? reprit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Nathanaël leva son index vers le haut sans le quitter des yeux, comme s'il guettait sa réaction.

- J'y comprends rien, articula Harry, complètement largué.

- C'est naturel. Alors je vais reprendre les présentations depuis le début. Je suis Nathanaël, ex-ange gardien, désormais ange déchu, annonça-t-il avec un sourire triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous allez pas trop m'en vouloir pour cette fin un pitit peu frustrante, je sais. Vous inquiétez pas, le prochain arrivera dans peu de temps…normalement ! Vous savez ce que vous avez faire !

Place maintenant aux RAR (YEEEES ! J'adore faire ça !)

Thealie : Wahou ! Ma première revieweuse ! Salutations ! Désolée si je suis sadique. C'est la faute de AD, elle m'a contaminé ! T'as lu son dernier chap ? Elle nous fait vraiment passer pour des tortionnaires. Mais bon, c'est pas grave. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Je vais essayer de me soigner de ce sadisisme (ça se dit ça ? On va dire que oui !) aigu. Bizoos.

Jun Rogue : Hey ma p'tite Jun ! Contente de te voir ici ! Je suis trop trop trop contente que ça t'ait plu. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi. Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Et si jamais, t'as de suggestions, je suis preneuse ! Enormes bizoos ma poulette !

Nymphodora Tonks : Alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense de cette suite ? Satisfaite j'espère ! Je suis très heureuse que le premier chap t'ait plu. Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Bizoos.

Spirit.w.w : Il est marrant ton pseudo ! J'aime beaucoup ! Pour commencer, je suis ravie que "Fuir" t'ait plu. Je crois que c'est une de mes préférées. Ensuite, pour ce qui concerne ce chapitre, et ben je suis bien contente que le début te plaise et je vais tout faire pour que tu aimes la suite, promis, juré, craché (si, si, je le fais même si c pas bo !). Au fait, j'ai trouvé que ta review était normale. Ça se voit que tu lis pas celles que je laisse. ;-). Et puis ton état de folie passagère, moi c'est 24h/24 et 365 jours/365, donc ne t'en fais pas. Je suis tout à fait apte à encaisser tes moments de déglinguitude (tiens, encore un mot à ajouter un mon dico perso !). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Si jamais t'as des suggestions, je suis preneuse ! Bizoos.

El Padawan : Pfff, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça moi. Je peux te dire que quand j'ai lu tes quatre reviews, j'ai fait des bonds partout (ça change pas vraiment de d'habitude mais quand même). Sérieusement, je suis très très très très….très contente que ce que j'écris te plaise. Donc un très grand merci pour tout ça. Je suis très émue ''éclate en sanglots sur son clavier''. Désolée, je suis un peu émotive. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Je sais pas encore si elle sera aussi dark que mes songs-fics, mais je crois que je vais pas avoir le choix. Même quand je pars pour faire une fic humoristique, je me sens obligée de mettre des passages où y a du monde qui meurt, des gens qui souffrent, etc… Enfin, bref, encore merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et j'espère que ce qui sortira de mon esprit dérangé continuera à te plaire ! Bizoos.

Voilà, fini ! Je passe aussi un pitit coucou aux lecteurs silencieux, si jamais y en a ! Vous savez, je mords pas (enfin pas aux dernières nouvelles) donc faut pas être timide. Vous pouvez me laisser votre avis, y compris si ça vous plait pas !


	3. Quelqu'un a demandé un ange gardien ?

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà la suite, j'espère que je vous aurai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! Je pense que le délai était raisonnable quand on voit la lenteur de certains auteurs (je ne citerai pas de noms mais je pense très fort à Alo et à Dragonwing4). Bon, vous devriez avoir quelques éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous rassasiera un petit peu…au moins deux secondes ! Bon, rien de nouveau pour le disclaimer, je n'ai toujours rien. Par contre, le premier qui touche à un cheveu de Nathanaël, je l'étripe. C'est ma chose ! Mouhahahaha ! (Nathanaël sort de son dossier et regarde l'auteur avec un air menaçant)…………Bref, désolée pour cet intermède. Il me mène vraiment par le bout du nez. Je me demande qui est la chose de qui ! Ah, je vous jure. Plus aucun respect pour leur créateur. Bon, tout de suite, les RAR.

Nymphodora Tonks : Ah ben, c'est cool que la suite te plaise. Je suis bien contente. Tu vas apprendre ce que tu as envie de savoir à propos de Nathanaël dans ce chapitre…Enfin, quelques petits trucs. Bizoos.

Spirit.w.w : Et ben maintenant que je connais la signification de ton pseudo, je l'aime encore plus. J'adoooore les loups ! (dont un en particulier…je te laisse deviner lequel !) Contente que le prénom de Nathanaël te plaise. Enfin, faut surtout remercier ma beta, c'est elle qui me l'a soufflé. Mais je l'aime bien aussi. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il est trop long à écrire. Va falloir que je l'abrège rapido ! ;-). Je suis contente que l'idée de l'ange déchu te plaise. J'aime beaucoup les anges.  
Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos de ta review…Parce qu'imiter un dindon en écrivant une review, là, ça me fait limite flipper.lol. Je comprends que le glouglou te fasse triper. Moi, c'est le mot "blatte". A chaque fois que je le dis ou que je l'entends, je peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler. Faut pas chercher à comprendre la déliromanie aigu, comme tu dis. Bizoos.

Thealie : Alors comme ça, tu trouves que j'ai de l'imagination. Et ben merci. Je suis contente que la suite t'ait plu. Je vais tout faire pour que ça continue. La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !  
Promis, je vais me renseignerpour une cure pour le sadisisme. Je vais voir si on peut pas nous faire un prix avec AD, parce qu'à nous deux, ils vont avoir du boulot ! Je te tiens au courant ! ;-). Bizoos.

Florilège : Maieuh ! T'es tro cruelle avec moi. C pas gentil de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ! Pense à mon pov pitit cœur ! Mais bon, ça me touche quand même que tu trouves ça très bien et promis je vais essayer de continuer comme ça ! Et je vais continuer à te caser dans mes chapitres. Je te dois bien ça ! Bizoos mon tichou.

Et toujours le petit mot de la fin : MERCI FLOOOOOOO ! Je vais être obligé de te décorer de l'ordre des Beta-readeuses qui ont survécu à leurs attaques cardiaques. J't'adore !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3 : Quelqu'un a demandé un ange gardien ?**

Harry resta stupéfait quelques secondes, puis éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Je suppose que si je crois aux Thestrals, je peux bien croire aux anges gardiens…

- Ex ange gardien, rectifia calmement Nathanaël. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la pure vérité. Merlin, je parle comme dans un film moldu ! dit-il plus pour lui-même.

Harry se leva et alla à la fenêtre, le cerveau tournant à 100 à l'heure. Ange gardien ? Non, il avait dit ange déchu... ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il n'était plus un ange alors ? Et pourquoi ex-ange gardien ? Il n'y comprenait absolument rien.

- Vous êtes à la retraite ? demanda-t-il, non sans ironie, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague.

Nathanaël éclata de rire à son tour mais c'était un rire chaud, réconfortant et plein de joie.

- Pas exactement. Quoique... ça peut-être une façon de voir les choses.

Il se retourna vers lui et se prit un regard noir bleu de plein fouet. Il faillit se noyer dedans et dut faire un effort de volonté colossal pour s'arracher à ce regard hypnotique.

- Expliquez-moi alors, parce que là j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre.

- C'est tout à fait normal. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été des plus clairs.

- Ca, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Un grondement sonore en provenance de l'estomac de l'ange parvint aux oreilles d'Harry.

- Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Faim ?

- Ben oui, votre estomac fait des bruits bizarres.

- Ah ! C'est ça avoir faim. J'avais oublié ce que ça voulait dire.

- Oublié ?

- Tu sais, ça fait déjà un moment que je suis un ange et il y a certaines choses que j'ai oubliées sur la vie de mortel. Par exemple, j'avais oublié ce qu'était la douleur puisque je n'avais pas de corps matériel, dirons-nous. Et je m'en suis souvenu d'une manière assez violente, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Harry hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris bien qu'il soit toujours un peu perdu.

- Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

En effet, son estomac avait, semble-t-il, répondu à celui de Nathanaël dans un élan de pure solidarité stomacale. Harry descendit rapidement à la cuisine et entreprit de dévaliser le frigo et les placards. Il entassa ses victuailles sur un plateau qui se retrouva bientôt submergé. Comme il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait manger un ange, il avait décidé de prendre un peu de tout.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? intervint la voix sèche et courroucée de sa tante.

- Une petite fringale, répondit Harry en casant difficilement un paquet de cookies aux noisettes sur le plateau.

- Et ça t'a donné le droit de dévaliser nos placards ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu vas te dépêcher de remettre tout ça à sa place.

- Non, répondit fermement Harry.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit non. Et si vous n'êtes pas contents, vous réglerez ça avec l'Ordre. Je suis sûr que Maugrey Fol Œil se fera un plaisir de venir prendre le thé pour discuter de ça.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il fit léviter son plateau et soupira en entendant sa tante pousser un couinement ridicule. Il rejoignit sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de Nathanaël, déposant le plateau sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Tu m'as préparé un véritable festin !

- Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez et puis, j'avais un peu faim aussi.

L'ange lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et prit une cuisse de poulet froide.

- Délicieux ! Je comprends pourquoi Ron a sans arrêt envie de manger ! s'exclama-t-il en remordant avidement dans la viande.

- Vous connaissez Ron ? demanda Harry, stupéfait et un peu méfiant.

- Bien sûr que je le connais. Et je connais aussi Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Ginny,...

- Mais... Comment ?

- Je vais t'expliquer tout du mieux que je peux. Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches qu'à chaque fois qu'un être humain naît, on lui attribut un ange gardien qui, comme son nom l'indique, sera chargé de veiller sur lui pendant toute sa vie. La majorité des sorciers ont oublié notre existence. Quant aux Moldus... et bien, ils croient plus ou moins en nous. Histoire de superstition, je suppose.

- Et vous êtes, ou plutôt, vous étiez mon ange gardien ?

- Exact. Tu étais précisément mon 3563e humain. Pas mal, non ?

- Heu...oui, sans doute. Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes plus mon ange gardien alors ?

Nathanaël soupira et le regarda tristement mais Harry décela derrière de l'affection.

- Je t'ai suivi attentivement depuis ta naissance. Je connais toute ta vie, les gens que tu as fréquentés, je sais parfaitement tout ce que tu as enduré pendant ces 16 années parce que je l'ai vécu avec toi, indirectement et sans que tu en aies conscience.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en sentant la colère montée en lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si je connais ta vie, toutes tes pensées, tes désirs et tes peurs, bien qu'à force, j'ai pu en décrypter quelques-unes, me sont toujours restés cachés. Je n'ai pas accès à ton esprit, Harry. C'est ton domaine réservé et personne n'a le droit d'y entrer...enfin si on oublie une face de serpent psychopathe.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

- Vraiment.

- Très bien. Continuez.

- Comme je te le disais, tu étais mon 3563e humain et on aurait pu penser que je serai blasé. Et c'est ce que je croyais. Mais tu es arrivé et je me suis attaché à toi, Harry, bien plus qu'un ange gardien n'est sensé le faire.

- Pourquoi ? balbutia Harry.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Il y a des choses comme ça que même la personne la plus sage ne peut expliquer…ou alors ce sont tes caleçons à nounours…

Le silence retomba et après être passé par toutes les nuances de rouges possibles et imaginables, Harry mordilla dans son cookie pour se donner une contenance et réfléchit à ce que Nathanaël venait de lui dire.

- Tu sais, Harry, la règle n°1 chez les anges gardiens est celle…qui précède la n°2… Non, plus sérieusement : c'est de veiller sur son humain mais sans jamais intervenir directement.

- Ca sert à quoi alors ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est là que réside toute la subtilité et toute la difficulté de notre fonction. On ne peut vous guider que par l'intermédiaire des signes, des rêves et des chats. Avec toi, j'ai eu assez de chances, vu que tu étais assez réceptif à ces trois facteurs. (n/a : merci Bernard Werber !)

- ...

- Bref, toujours est-il que j'ai veillé sur toi du mieux que j'ai pu et je dois dire qu'il y a des fois où tu m'as donné vraiment beaucoup de mal. Tu trouvais toujours le moyen de te fourrer dans des situations incroyables et je pense qu'un ange inexpérimenté serait parti en dépression rapidement. Mais pas "Super-Nat" ! Enfin, on va dire que tout ça est ce qui fait ton charme.

Harry leva les yeux vers Nathanaël et quand il rencontra son regard malicieux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'ange hocha la tête et reprit :

- Tout s'est accéléré cette année. Je voyais bien que tu n'allais pas bien, que tu te débattais avec tes doutes et tes ténèbres et je ne pouvais pas t'aider. Tu étais devenu complètement hermétique aux signes, Pattenrond ne m'était d'aucune aide et enfin, tes rêves étaient parasités par les pensées de Voldemort. J'étais impuissant et ça m'a énervé à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et puis le mois de juin est arrivé et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer alors je ne t'ai pas lâché une seule seconde. Je veillais sur chacun de tes pas, même si je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. Quand tu es allé au Département des Mystères, mon malaise n'a fait qu'empirer. Et quand j'ai vu Sirius se faire toucher par Bellatrix et chuter vers le voile, je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour le retenir. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore plus. Je savais, ou plus exactement, je ressentais la place que Sirius tenait dans ton cœur. Malheureusement, mes..."supérieurs", ces fichus archanges, m'ont empêché d'agir. Le résultat de tout ça est que j'ai été condamné à la déchéance pour avoir commis le crime suprême. Ils m'ont arraché les ailes et renvoyé sur terre en tant que simple mortel. Voilà, tu sais tout. Tu as des questions ?

- Tu manipules McGonagall aussi ? Vu que c'est un chat aussi…

- Pour ma survie personnelle, l'accès à cette donnée est refusé !

- …

Nathanaël ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde et malgré ses plaisanteries, Harry avait pu ressentir toute la douleur de l'ange, qui faisait étrangement écho à la sienne. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il battit frénétiquement des paupières mais sans grand résultat. En quelques secondes, ses joues furent à nouveau inondées de larmes et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il se jeta sur l'ange et sanglota sur son épaule. Nathanaël le serra contre lui et se mit à fredonner dans une langue inconnue. Sa voix mélodieuse apaisa Harry et il se calma peu à peu.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia Harry en s'écartant de lui.

- De quoi ?

- C'est à cause de moi que vous en êtes là.

- Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! J'ai fait ça de mon propre chef et je ne le regrette pas. Alors, je t'interdis de culpabiliser, c'est clair ?

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

- Et bien alors, tout le monde est d'accord !

- Et…et votre dos ?

- Ta potion est efficace. Je ne sens plus rien. Mais j'ai du mal à m'habituer à ne plus sentir mes ailes. Je crois que c'est ça qui va le plus me manquer.

- Vous pourrez toujours utiliser un balai. Même si c'est pas pareil...

- Je pourrai toujours essayer.

Nathanaël grignota encore un peu de chocolat pendant qu'Harry lui enlevait son pansement. Deux minces cicatrices blanches avaient remplacé les blessures.

- C'est bon, c'est guéri, annonça Harry, satisfait.

- Merci bien.

- Je vous devais bien ça. C'est vrai que veiller sur moi n'a pas dû être de tout repos.

- Ca, c'est certain, rigola Nathanaël. Mais au moins, j'avais de quoi faire. Si tu voyais l'ange de Rusard… et celui de Neville !

- J'imagine. Vous feriez bien de vous reposer un peu. Vous devez être crevé.

- Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien.

- Et bien moi, je dis que vous l'êtes. Vous avez les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls.

- Alors, je suppose que je dois être fatigué. Je vais dormir un peu.

L'ange s'allongea et remonta le drap sur lui. Harry le surveilla et quitta son chevet une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il était endormi. Il se rendit ensuite à la fenêtre et s'assit à cheval sur le rebord, une de ses jambes se balançant négligemment dans le vide. Il essaya de repérer le membre de l'Ordre qui surveillait certainement la maison mais n'y parvint pas. Son regard fut à nouveau attiré par la silhouette de l'ange assoupi. 'Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ?' songea-t-il.

- Harry ?

Celui-ci sursauta et se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la fenêtre. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard doré de son ancien professeur de DCFM. Il était encore plus pâle et plus maigre que d'habitude.

- Professeur Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je viens de finir mon tour de garde. Mondingus a pris la relève. On peut discuter un moment ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Nathanaël. De toute façon, il fallait bien le dire à quelqu'un et il savait que le professeur Lupin saurait se montrer compréhensif, ou du moins qu'il prendrait le temps de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Si vous voulez, professeur.

- J'arrive dans une minute.

Harry le vit faire le tour de la maison et il entendit la sonnette retentir quelques secondes plus tard. Sa tante poussa un petit cri de surprise puis il y eut des bruits de voix et des pas dans les escaliers. Des coups discrets retentirent à la porte.

- Entrez, lança Harry à mi-voix.

Le professeur entra et s'arrêta net en voyant l'ange allongé dans le lit, profondément endormi.

- Harry ? Mais...

- Chut, parlez moins fort s'il vous plaît...demanda Harry.

Le loup-garou revint de sa surprise et s'avança vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Je peux savoir qui c'est ? demanda-t-il mais ça sonnait plus comme un ordre.

- Bien sûr.

Harry agita sa baguette et fit léviter le plateau de nourriture sur son bureau avant d'attirer la chaise pour que son professeur puisse s'asseoir mais celui-ci resta debout, visiblement en colère.

- Alors ?

- Je vous présente Nathanaël, mon ex-ange gardien, désormais à la retraite pour ne pas dire déchu, expliqua Harry d'un ton neutre.

- Mais tu es inconscient ! Imagine que ce soit un Mangemort ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il t'avait attaqué !

- Professeur, calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Je sais ce que ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment, ni pourquoi mais je lui fais confiance.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda le lycanthrope qui semblait plus fatigué qu'autre chose

- Bien sûr. Mais asseyez-vous, professeur.

- Je t'en prie Harry. Ca va faire trois ans que je ne suis plus ton professeur. alors appelle-moi Remus, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

- Entendu.

Harry entreprit alors de lui raconter tout ce que Nathanaël lui avait dit. Remus l'écouta attentivement tout en jetant des coups d'œil curieux à l'ange. Quand Harry se tu, il resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Harry. Mais il ne me semble pas dangereux.

- Il a toute ma confiance, répéta Harry avec conviction.

- De toute façon, si tu es aussi têtu que tes parents, je te ferai pas changer d'avis.

- C'est possible.

- Mais tu te doutes bien que je dois en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Harry grommela en entendant ça. Le nom de son Directeur avait le don de l'agacer ces temps-ci. Il avait beau savoir que Dumbledore lui avait caché la vérité dans l'unique but de le protéger, il avait du mal à encaisser.

- Harry ?

- Faites comme vous voulez, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Le silence retomba et Harry sentit le regard attentif de Remus sur lui. Il leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Comment tu vas Harry ? demanda finalement le loup-garou.

- Y a des hauts et des bas. Mais on fait aller, répondit-il.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Il haussa les épaules en regardant dehors.

- Il me manque, c'est certain. Mais je continuerai à me battre, pour lui...et pour mes parents.

Remus se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

- Ils seraient fiers de toi, Harry.

- Merci, Remus.

- De rien. Il est normal que le dernier des Maraudeurs prenne soin de leur héritier.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose d'un vrai Maraudeur. Ce serait plutôt Fred et George.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toi. Tu as toutes les aptitudes pour en être un. Crois-en ma grande expérience.

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ange pour s'assurer qu'il dormait encore.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne s'était plus tenu au courant, déjà parce qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune envie et aussi parce qu'il ne faisait plus aucune confiance aux médias.

- Il se tient tranquille pour le moment. Et toi, ta cicatrice ?

- Rien, absolument rien. Enfin, juste quelques picotements mais rien d'inhabituel. Je suis pas tranquille...Mais pourquoi il ne fait rien ? C'est pas normal !

- Ne t'énerve pas, Harry. Dumbledore pense que la perte de la prophétie et par conséquent, celle de ses meilleurs Mangemorts lui a porté un coup dur.

- Tous les Détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban ?

- Oui mais le Ministère a renforcé les effectifs d'Aurors autour de la prison et il a fait venir des Protecteurs.

- Des Protecteurs ?

- Ce sont des enchanteurs spécialisés dans la protection. Ils utilisent beaucoup les Runes anciennes aussi. Et en fait, ils ont érigé des protections tout autour de l'île. Mais si Voldemort se décide à lancer une attaque, je doute qu'ils résistent bien longtemps, surtout si les Détraqueurs s'en mêlent.

Harry était un peu surpris par la franchise de son ancien professeur. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait droit à autant de détails vu que l'an dernier, il avait dû batailler ferme pour grappiller la moindre petite information et sans l'intervention de Sirius...Non, ne pas y penser...Pas maintenant.

- Et Fudge ? Comment s'en sort cet imbécile ? interrogea Harry pour se changer les idées.

- Il est en plein dans la tourmente. Les journaux se déchaînent contre lui et plus le temps passe, plus sa position s'affaiblit. Le pauvre… répondit Remus avec un sourire satisfait.

- Vous pensez qu'on va avoir un nouveau ministre ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore le pense et je suis de son avis. Amelia Bones est en bonne position pour lui succéder. On a besoin de quelqu'un de fort et de sûr et elle remplit parfaitement ses conditions.

Harry baissa la tête et retomba dans le silence.

- Et moi ? finit-il par demander.

- Quoi toi ?

- Je vais rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances ?

- C'est possible. Rien n'a été encore décidé.

- Une chose est sure : je ne veux pas retourner à Grimmauld Place. Je préfère encore rester ici, dit-il sombrement mais fermement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Remus en se levant. Je vais y aller, Harry. Il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport.

Il lui serra l'épaule et sortit de la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heu….ça va ? La fin n'était pas trop sadique ? Me tapes pas, Thealie, je te jure que je vais partir en cure ! Promis, juré, craché, je vais aller me faire soigner rapidement !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un petit avis ? Mmmh ? C'est comme vous le sentez !

Comme d'hab, merci à tous d'avoir suivi mes divaguations !

A la prochaine !


	4. Arrivée au Terrier

Salut tous les gens !

Contente de vous revoir ici ! Voilà le chapitre 4 qui arrive tout beau tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire…Je suis trop contente de voir mon nombre de reviews augmentait de plus en plus. Ça fait trop plaisir ! Donc merci à mes revieweuses attitrées qui suivent depuis le début, à savoir Spirit.w.w, Nymphodora Tonks, Thealie et pis Florilège. Bon, un pitit coucou à ma pitite AD même si en ce moment elle n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal et qu'elle a des envies de meurtres !

Allez, c'est parti pour le disclaimer. Comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à elle, sauf Nathanaël qui est moi ! Et pas touche ! C'est mon mien, mon préciiiieuux…Heu, qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Ca y est je débloque ! Désolée !

Je vais arrêter de dire portenawak (ma grande spécialité !) et je laisse la place aux RAR.

Bizoos.

Spirit.w.w: Hello you ! Ravie que le mot "blatte" te fasse rigoler. Ça y est, je rigole aussi. On est vraiment pas normales. Enfin bref, pour répondre à tes questions, je ne pense pas faire de slash…j'y avais pensé et puis finalement non, je trouve que ça collerait pas avec l'histoire. Pourquoi ? T'en voulais un ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée de te décevoir. Mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire mon histoire. ;). Pour ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres…°°Ilys se penche sur sa boule de cristal, l'air pas très convaincu°° Ben, je peux te dire qu'il y en aura minimum…heu 4 (j'ai pas eu trop de mal vu que je viens de publier le quatrième !) et maximum…désolée, ma boule de cristal doit aller à la révision. Elle fume vraiment trop…Et puis, j'ai jamais été douée avec mon Troisième Œil…Faut dire qu'il a un fichu caractère ! Tout ça pour dire que je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je sais, j'aurai pu te dire ça directement, mais bon ! Faut ce qui faut ! En tout cas, merci pour ton pitit mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire…et ça me fait beaucoup rigoler aussi :D. Bizoos.

Nymphodora Tonks : Bon, je suis rassurée que tu n'es pas trouvée ma fin trop sadique…apparemment, c'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde, mais bon. Je fais ce que je peux ;). Ben, pour ce qui concerne la relation entre Nat et Harry, c'est clair qu'ils vont beaucoup se rapprocher tous les deux. C'est obligé ! Mais par contre, Harry ne va pas laisser tomber Ron pour autant. Il reste quand même un de ses premiers et meilleurs amis, malgré leurs différends passés. En ce qui concerne la maraudisation (ah, encore un nouveau mot…décidemment, je suis productive en ce moment !) d'Harry, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'y ai pas encore trop trop réfléchi. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais en faire un animagus. C'est pas que je veux pas, mais j'arrive pas à voir en quoi il pourrait se transformer. Tout ce qui est félin me semble un peu trop convenu si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et j'aime pas le conformisme…alors si je le transforme en quelque chose, ça sera genre une libellule ou un perroquet ou un phoque ! Ah ouais, tiens un phoque, c'est pas mal ! Hey, non, je rigolai ! Je vais pas le transformer en phoque ! Quoique… Bref, dans tous les cas, tu verras bien ce que je vais en faire ! Mais merci pour tes suggestions. Bizoos.

Thealie : Wahou ! Que de questions ! Alors on va essayer d'y répondre le plus clairement possible (c'est pas gagné mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire !). Alors non, Harry n'a pas de nouvel ange gardien mais il n'est pas seul pour autant. Il a toujours Nat ! C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Pour ce qui concerne les apparitions de Mumus…Ben, je sais pas encore. Mais c'est clair que je vais pas le laisser de côté. Je l'aime trop ce pitit loulou ! (Même si mon perso préféré reste Sirius…°soupir profondément déprimé°.). Comme je le disais à Nymphodora, je sais pas encore si je vais faire de notre Ryry un successeur des Maraudeurs mais ça me semble plus qu'envisageable. Après tout, il a les gènes ;).

Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews! Bon, t'en fais pas, j'ai commencé ma cure anti-sadisisme et les effets commencent à se faire ressentir. Je ne garantie pas que je ferai pas une rechute avant la fin mais promis, je vais faire des efforts ! Bizoos.

Florilège : Coucou ti chou ! Ben, ta médaille faut encore que je te la fabrique avec mes pitites mimines uniquement douées quand il s'agit de taper sur un clavier mais je vais faire le maximum ! Ben, c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes, tu l'as corrigé ! Alors comme ça, je suis presque une pro…arrête de dire des trucs pareils, je vais rougir…Trop tard ! C'est malin ! Au fait, j'ai une question métaphysique : comment tu fais pour toujours me trouver des surnoms qui ne ressemblent à rien ? Là, va falloir que tu m'expliques ! Mais bon, je t'autorise à m'appeler comme ça, mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi. Je te dois bien ça après toutes les attaques cardiaques que t'as faite à cause de moi ;). Bizoos.

AD vs AV : Heu…AD ? (AD apparaît, habillée tout en noir et Ilys n'en mène pas large). Naaaaaat ! Protège-moi ! Elle est devenue dingue !  
Nathanaël : Tu l'as cherché ! Débrouille-toi toute seule. J'ai assez à faire avec Harry !  
Ilys : Mais euh…Allez, juste un petit coup de main ! Hey mais reviens ! Me laisse pas toute seule avec elle ! PIIIIIITTTTIIIIIE ! (Ilys se retourne vers AD toujours en princesse des ténèbres, armée désormais d'une énorme poêle à frire (son arme de prédilection), et elle se sent désespérément seule). AD, je suiiiiis désoléééééé ! Pardonne-moi, je te dirai plus jamais rien de méchant (enfin je vais essayer !) et je te traiterai plus de sadique, ni d'auteur tyrannique. Je te le jure sur la tête de Siri ! Mais redeviens normale, je t'en prie…(AD semble réfléchir un instant mais finit par avoir un sourire sadique). Oups…alors là, je suis vraiment mal. Bon, je vais me dépêcher de terminer ta réponse. J'espère que mon délai de publication aura été assez court et que tu vas redevenir normale très vite parce que là, tu me fais flipper ! Mais je suis quand même contente que ma fic te plaise.  
Heu…je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Bizoos. °°Ilys sort à reculons de la salle des RAR, et avant de refermer la porte elle demande : °° Heu…au fait, t'es l'Héritière de quoi ? °°se baisse pour éviter la poêle à frire°° IAAAAAAAH ! C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais ! NAAAAAAT ! Elle arrête pas de me faire des misères ! Nathanaël apparaît et il semble fatigué…mais fatigué ! Il console du mieux qu'il peut une Ilys en pleurs pendue à son cou et lance un regard courroucé à AD, alias la Princesse des Ténèbres qui semble bien contente de son œuvre.

Petit mot de dernière minute : MERCIIIIIIIII FLO !

Petit mot de dernière seconde : Bon, maintenant, je vais prendre un rythme plus régulier. Je vais publier tous les mercredis. Déjà parce qu'il faut que je gère avec mon boulot...et pis aussi que ma beta ait le temps de corriger les chaps et vu qu'elle est en prépa (complètement tarée, je vous dis !) elle a pas beaucoup de temps et il est hors de question que je publie sans qu'elle m'ait corrigé (je tiens à ma vie moi !). Bref, j'espère qu'un chap par semaine, ça vous conviendra !

Petit mot de dernier millième de seconde : Je voulais passer une annonce. Je veux faire de la pub pour une de mes copines qui est aussi fan de Harry. Elle n'écrit pas mais elle dessine...et vachement bien en plus. Donc, si vous avez cinq secondes, allez donc jeter un coup d'oeil à son site. Il y a le lien dans ma bio (dont je vous épargne la lecture !). Sssss'il vous plaiiiiiiit ! Allez voir !°°Ilys se branche en mode oeil de chien battu°°. Et puis n'hésitez pas à lui envoyer un mail. Ca lui fera plaisir. Au pire, vous me laissez une review et je transmettrai sans aucun problème ! Voilà, j'ai fini ma page de pub !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 4 : Arrivée au Terrier**

Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul avec l'ange et il resta encore un moment, immobile, à réfléchir aux quelques nouvelles que Remus lui avait donné. Fudge s'était enfin décidé à réagir mais avec un an de retard. Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais mais Harry ne serait réellement satisfait que quand cet imbécile aurait laissé sa place à un autre, plus compétent, ce qui ne serait pas difficile. Mais s'il persistait à rester... Dans ce cas-là, Harry se promit de tout faire pour qu'il tombe et pas dans la douceur et la discrétion. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire machiavélique et songea que finalement, les gènes des Maraudeurs étaient peut-être bien en lui... Il descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha doucement du lit. Il sursauta légèrement quand Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

- Je vous ai réveillé ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Je suis désolé.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais assez dormi, je crois.

- Remus est venu me voir, dit Harry en s'agenouillant à côté du lit.

- Je sais, je vous ai entendu. Je suis heureux que tu me fasses confiance.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas.

- Pitié, Harry... Arrêtes de me vouvoyer, grommela Nathanaël en se redressant.

- Ah... euh, d'accord, je vais essayer. Tu as faim ?

L'ange réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

- Vous... Non, tu...Désolé. Tu veux te lever ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Harry lui sortit quelques vêtements et les ajusta à sa taille du mieux qu'il put. Il l'aida à s'habiller, puis à se lever. Nathanaël vacilla un instant mais retrouva son équilibre en s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, oui. J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Harry en tête. Il ne cessait de se retourner pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais à chaque fois, l'ange le rassurait d'un sourire. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin et rejoignirent rapidement la rue où régnait une chaleur étouffante. Nathanaël ne semblait pas incommodé par la température et se contentait de jeter des coups d'œil intéressés autour de lui. Ils prirent la direction du parc, envahi par les enfants du quartier et leurs mères. Celles-ci restèrent d'ailleurs bouche bée devant l'ange qui ne leur prêta aucune attention. Harry le mena vers un saule pleureur dont les branches balayaient le sol. Ils s'installèrent sur le gazon bien tondu et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui.

- _Ventus_, murmura-t-il et aussitôt un courant d'air frais bienfaisant lui souffla sur le visage.

Il soupira de contentement et s'appuya contre le tronc.

- Tu n'as pas chaud ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. J'ai beau être un ange déchu, je reste toujours un ange, répondit-il malicieusement.

- Tu ne sens pas le chaud ou le froid ? s'étonna Harry.

- Pas exactement. Je le sens mais ça ne m'affecte pas.

- C'est plutôt pratique.

- Faut voir... Mais c'est vrai que ça présente des avantages. Comment penses-tu que Dumbledore va réagir ?

- J'en sais rien. Il va sûrement débarquer dans peu de temps et te poser tout un tas de questions.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, répondit Nathanaël avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, fit une voix sur leur gauche.

Ils sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Dumbledore se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, vêtu d'une longue robe bleue parsemée d'étoiles jaunes et les regardait, enfin surtout Nathanaël, avec curiosité. Il finit par tourner son regard vers Harry et lui sourit. Celui-ci resta de marbre mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Bonjour Harry. Mondingus m'a dit que je pourrai te trouver ici.

- Ah...

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Si vous voulez, répondit Harry en essayant de dominer son agacement.

Le vieux Directeur vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe, parfaitement à l'aise et il se tourna vers l'ange.

- Remus m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. J'avoue avoir été surpris mais les faits sont là.

- On dirait bien, Albus. Je suis bel et bien là.

- Vous étiez donc l'ange gardien d'Harry.

- C'est exact. Mais je le suis toujours s'il veut bien de moi.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Mmmh... Oui.

- Et bien oui, je veux que tu restes mon ange gardien. Satisfait ?

- Redis-le encore une fois pour voir…Mais non, je plaisantais, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Je suppose que vous avez des questions, dit-il en reportant son attention vers le Directeur. Je ne pense pas que vous laisseriez votre Lumière aux mains de n'importe qui.

- Vous supposez bien.

'Votre Lumière ? Il parle de moi ?' se demanda Harry, perplexe alors que Dumbledore faisait subir à l'ange un interrogatoire en règle. Nathanaël répondait posément mais fermement. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore se tu, apparemment satisfait.

- Et bien Harry, je crois que tu ne t'es pas trompé en lui accordant ta confiance. Au fait, comment ça se passe chez ton oncle ?

- On a connu pire, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Remus m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas retourné à Grimmauld Place...

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais mais je comprends.

- Je vais donc rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée, conclut Harry tout en songeant que ça allait être long, même avec Nathanaël.

- Il y a une autre solution, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ah oui ?

- Molly Weasley m'a assuré que le Terrier t'était ouvert et qu'ils seraient tous ravis de t'y accueillir.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Harry en sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Tout à fait. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry allait répondre oui quand il se ravisa, les événements du mois de juin lui revenant brusquement en mémoire.

- Non...Non, je ne peux pas, professeur, répondit-il sombrement.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Dumbledore, très calmement.

- Tu as peur de les mettre en danger. Je me trompe ? intervint Nathanaël en lui relevant la tête d'une main.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, étonné qu'il ait deviné aussi facilement ses pensées.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas accès à mon esprit, toi ? grommela-t-il.

- Harry...soupira l'ange, amusé. Ca va faire 16 ans que je veille sur toi. Il y a des choses que je peux deviner sans avoir besoin de lire dans tes pensées.

Harry haussa les épaules en marmonnant, un peu agacé d'être aussi transparent.

- Je crois que vous devriez le rassurer, Albus, continua Nathanaël en lançant un regard perçant au Directeur qui avait suivi leur échange avec intérêt.

-Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, Harry. Si je t'envoie là-bas, c'est que toutes les précautions ont été prises pour que vous soyez tous en sécurité.

- Mais...

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'y ajouterai mes propres protections, coupa Nathanaël, très sérieux.

- Tu peux faire ça ?

- La magie des anges est puissante mon cher, car très ancienne, répondit-t-il avec un air hautain qui contrastait avec l'éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux changeants. Bien plus que la votre...

- C'est d'accord alors. J'accepte. Merci, professeur, dit Harry qui sentit une grande partie de sa rancœur vers le Directeur s'envoler.

- Tu pourras surtout remercier Mr et Miss Weasley. Ils ont beaucoup insisté, on peut même appeler ça du harcèlement à ce niveau, pour que je te laisse venir avant que "tu ne pourrisses dans ce nid de cafards", selon l'expression très imagée de Mr Weasley.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant la tête qu'avait dû faire Mrs Weasley quand Ron avait dit ça.

- L'affaire est donc réglée. Je vais vous faire un Portoloin qui partira d'ici 30 minutes, annonça Dumbledore en consultant sa montre à gousset.

Il fouilla ensuite dans ses poches et en ressortit un emballage vide de Fizwizbiz.

- Ca fera l'affaire. _Portus_ !

L'emballage fut entouré d'une lumière bleue pendant quelques instants puis le vieil homme le tendit à Harry.

- Je te laisse prévenir ta tante. Dis-lui que je lui enverrai une lettre pour de plus amples explications.

- Je doute que ça l'intéresse, marmonna Harry.

Le Directeur se releva avec une grimace, ignorant sa dernière remarque.

- Les aléas de la vieillesse. Si on ne se revoit pas d'ici la rentrée, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de vacances.

- Merci Albus, dit Nathanaël.

Dumbledore sourit et transplana.

- Ca ne te dérange pas d'aller au Terrier ? demanda Harry.

- Peu importe où on va, du moment que je peux te suivre.

Harry fut touché par cette attention. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose dans ce genre. Il savait que Ron et Hermione pensaient la même chose mais ils ne lui avaient jamais dit aussi franchement.

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, déclara Nathanaël en se levant.

Il tendit sa main à Harry et le remit sur ses pieds sans aucune difficulté. Ils traversèrent le parc d'un pas rapide mais Harry avait énormément de mal à se retenir de courir. Aussi, quand Nathanaël le dépassa en trottinant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il éclata de rire et se jeta à sa poursuite. Ils croisèrent une Mrs Figg interloquée et Harry se contenta de la saluer d'un signe de la main, trop essoufflé pour parler. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le n°4 et Harry s'appuya sur l'épaule de l'ange, les poumons en feu et la main pressée sur un point de côté. Nathanaël, quant à lui, respirait normalement et aucune goutte de sueur ne perlait sur son front.

- Et je suppose que l'effort physique ne te fait rien non plus, haleta Harry, les jambes flageolantes.

- On va dire qu'il m'en faut beaucoup pour que je me fatigue, répondit-il, visiblement amusé.

Harry secoua la tête et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine d'où sortaient des bruits de casseroles après avoir fait signe à Nathanaël de rejoindre la chambre.

- Tante Pétunia ?

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Je pars dans moins de 30 minutes. Je vais au Terrier, chez Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Je voulais juste te prévenir, s'agaça Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il t'enverrait une lettre.

- C'est ça.

Harry retint difficilement une remarque acerbe et tourna les talons. Il regagna sa chambre pour faire sa malle mais Nathanaël s'en était déjà chargé. Il l'attendait assis dessus, un livre de Sortilèges de quatrième année dans une main et la tablette de chocolat dans l'autre.

- C'est vraiment intéressant, dit-il quand il l'entendit entrer.

- Ah...euh oui...Merci pour le rangement.

- Oh, ça... C'était rien.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : encore 20 longues minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir partir. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide et rejoignit sa chambre 5 minutes avant le départ du Portoloin. Nathanaël n'avait pas bougé et la seule différence était la taille plus réduite de la tablette de chocolat. Harry vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié mais l'ange avait bien fait les choses. Il le fit d'ailleurs se lever et réduisit sa malle et sa cage qu'il s'empressa de ranger dans sa poche. Il tendit le papier de Fizwizbiz à Nathanaël qui dut faire un choix difficile entre le chocolat et le livre. Il résolut rapidement le problème en avalant ce qui restait de la tablette et tendit la main pour toucher le Portoloin, les yeux rivés sur le manuel. Harry, quant à lui, bouillait littéralement d'impatience. Il fixait les aiguilles de sa montre, comme s'il voulait les faire bouger plus vite.

- Plus que 10 secondes ! annonça-t-il finalement.

L'ange referma le manuel d'un coup sec et observa Harry avec attention.

- 5...4...3...2...1...

Harry sentit cette sensation familière au niveau du nombril et quelques instants plus tard, ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux à quelques mètres du portail délabré du Terrier. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait vraiment l'impression de rentrer chez lui après une longue absence. Rien n'avait changé : la maison semblait toujours aussi bancale et le jardin ressemblait encore plus à un terrain vague.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? interrogea Harry, avide de connaître l'avis de l'ange.

- C'est encore mieux en vrai !

Harry hocha la tête et poussa le portillon qui grinça. Il s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser apparaître Ron. Il se rua vers Harry et son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

- Il t'a laissé venir ! s'exclama Ron quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

- On dirait bien ! répliqua Harry en lui tendant la main.

Mais Ron l'attira dans une accolade fraternelle et manqua de lui briser toutes les côtes, tellement il le serra fort.

- Je suis content de te revoir, vieux ! dit-il en le relâchant.

- Moi aussi.

- T'as l'air en forme ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Y a des hauts et des bas, mais dans l'ensemble, je vais mieux, le rassura Harry. Au fait, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Nathanaël qui s'était tenu en retrait de leurs retrouvailles et Harry sourit en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami se transformer en masque de stupéfaction.

- Ron, voici Nathanaël.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Ron, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ron secoua la tête et serra la main de l'ange.

- Pareil, balbutia-t-il. Venez, entrez.

Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur de la cuisine où la vaisselle du déjeuner traînait encore sur la table, ce qui étonna Harry.

- Heu...Ron ? Ta mère n'est pas là ?

- Non. GIIIINNNNNYYYYYY ! hurla-t-il en se postant au bas des escaliers, ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres.

- Quoi ? fit la voix étouffée de Ginny.

- TU PEUX DESCENDRE, STEUPLE ?

Ron se retourna vers eux et les invita à s'asseoir tout en débarrassant la table d'un coup de baguette.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me faire desc...Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant vers lui, radieuse.

Elle se jeta à son cou en riant et Harry lui rendit son étreinte, un peu embarrassé.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine en désignant Nathanaël.

- Si, bien sûr. Voici Nathanaël mais je crois qu'il faut faire des présentations plus complètes.

Ginny alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Alors, comme je vous le disais, c'est Nathanaël et... Comment je pourrai vous dire ça ?

- Essayes avec des mots, suggéra l'ange, moqueur.

- Merci pour cette intervention si constructive, mais là tu ne m'aides pas vraiment.

- Et bien laisse-moi me présenter moi-même, ce sera plus simple.

Harry l'encouragea d'un geste de la main et scruta avec attention le visage de ses deux amis.

- Donc, je suis Nathanaël, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris et je suis comme qui dirait un ange déchu.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps que les deux Weasley assimilent la nouvelle.

- Un ange...commença Ginny, les yeux ronds.

- Déchu ? compléta Ron, abasourdi.

- C'est ça, oui.

- Mais...balbutia Ron, visiblement perdu.

Nathanaël entreprit alors de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé et Harry ajoutait un commentaire de temps à autre. Il s'amusait beaucoup de l'air ébahi de son ami. Ginny, pour sa part, écoutait attentivement ce que l'ange racontait, les sourcils froncés et le visage concentré. Quand Nathanaël se tu, Ron secoua la tête et fit venir une bouteille de jus de citrouille et quatre verres.

- C'est assez...incroyable, conclut Ron en remplissant les verres.

- Moi, si Harry lui fait confiance, alors je lui fais confiance aussi, assura Ginny avec un sourire.

- M...Merci, balbutia celui-ci en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas rougir.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr du résultat et il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour se donner une contenance.

- Au fait, Ron, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où étaient tes parents.

Le rouquin se retourna vers l'horloge de grand-mère.

- Alors…Papa est au Ministère et Maman…ben elle doit être à Grimmauld Place. Comme le QG est en pleine effervescence depuis le mois de juin, Maman assure la permanence là-bas. Conclusion : on a la maison pour nous tous seuls toute la journée et Fred et George rentrent le soir.

Ron semblait ravi de cette situation.

- Ca m'étonne que ta mère vous ait laissé la maison, dit Harry, plus que sceptique.

- Tu la connais Harry…intervint Ginny. Tous les soirs, elle vient faire son tour d'inspection, pour voir si la maison tient encore debout.

- Mais quand même…Je trouve bizarre qu'elle n'ait rien dit à propos du bazar, remarqua Nathanaël en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Les casseroles et la vaisselle sales s'amoncelaient dans l'évier, des plats à moitié entamés traînaient et la poubelle aurait eu grand besoin d'être vidée.

- Vu qu'elle ne met que la tête dans le feu, les jumeaux ont trouvé un sortilège très intéressant…expliqua Ron avec un sourire malicieux. En fait, c'est un dérivé du Sortilège d'Illusion et en gros, elle voit ce qu'elle a envie de voir !

- Et si jamais un jour elle a envie de voir la vérité ? objecta Nathanaël.

- Et bien, j'espère que l'idée ne lui viendra jamais parce que sinon, on est mort ! soupira Ginny. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas…

Un "pop" familier en provenance de la cheminée les fit se retourner et la tête de Mrs Weasley apparut au milieu des flammes.

- Bonjour M'man ! s'exclama Ginny en allant s'asseoir devant l'âtre, bientôt rejointe par les trois autres.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je vous remercie.

- Nathanaël, enchantée de vous rencontrer, enchaîna la mère de Ron.

- Moi de même, Molly.

- Je vais pouvoir rassurer le professeur Dumbledore. Ron, est-ce que tu as pensé à dégnommer le jardin, comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- Oui, maman, répondit Ron, un peu exaspéré.

- C'est bien, mon chéri. Je me dépêche, Alastor veut utiliser la cheminée. Je suis ravie de voir que la maison est bien tenue.

Ginny et Ron se regardèrent et firent des efforts colossaux pour ne pas rire. Les deux autres se contentèrent de sourire.

- Passez une bonne soirée, les enfants. A demain !

- A demain ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Elle disparut dans un nouveau pop et Ron et Ginny purent enfin éclater de rire librement.

- J'espère seulement qu'elle n'aura jamais l'idée de faire une visite surprise…pouffa Ron.

- On aura le temps de s'enfuir, le temps qu'elle se remette de son attaque cardiaque, rigola Ginny.

- T'as sans doute raison. Allez, venez, on va monter vos affaires dans ma chambre, continua Ron en se relevant.

Ils grimpèrent tous au dernier étage et Harry marqua un arrêt sur le seuil de la chambre.

- Tu l'as agrandie ! s'exclama-t-il, perplexe.

- Ouais ! C'est la première chose que j'ai faite quand j'ai reçu mon autorisation ! répondit Ron, visiblement satisfait du résultat.

Ils redescendirent tous un peu plus tard et s'installèrent dans le jardin, profitant de la fraîcheur qui commençait à tomber. Ron et Ginny entreprirent de leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces trois dernières semaines, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Lever en plein milieu de l'après-midi, coucher tôt le matin en raison des soirées plus qu'animées avec les jumeaux et Lee qui avait pris ses habitudes au Terrier, ils avaient vraiment un rythme de vie plus que tranquille.

Ces derniers arrivèrent d'ailleurs un peu plus tard et les présentations recommencèrent dans la joie et la bonne et humeur. Pour fêter l'arrivée d'Harry et Nathanaël, Fred et George allumèrent un grand feu au milieu du jardin et ils firent griller de la viande, des marshmallows et encore d'autres choses qu'Harry n'aurait jamais songer à faire griller. Nathanaël semblait vraiment s'amuser, il discutait avec animation avec Ron et George, parfaitement à l'aise. Harry, quant à lui, se sentait un peu mélancolique, comme tous les soirs. C'était là que le manque de Sirius se faisait le plus sentir et il contemplait les autres avec une sorte de détachement. A cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être à des centaines de kilomètres d'eux et de leur monde. Aussi, il se mit un peu en retrait du feu et des autres, sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main et le regard dans le vague.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement Ginny en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il sursauta légèrement et tourna le regard vers elle. Ses yeux bleus et attentifs brillaient dans le crépuscule. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en détournant le regard.

- Une petite baisse de moral…continua-t-elle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, convint-il avant de boire une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

- C'est normal…C'est toujours le soir que ça arrive. Enfin, c'est comme ça que ça marche pour moi.

Le silence s'installa entre eux puis Harry demanda brusquement :

- Tu as déjà…perdu quelqu'un de cher ?

- Oui…Mon grand-père. Ça va faire 6 ans maintenant.

- Je ne savais pas. Ron ne m'en a jamais parlé…

- Tu le connais. Il n'aime pas trop parlé de ses sentiments.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

- J'aimais énormément mon grand-père et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à faire mon deuil. Et comme je te le disais, c'était le soir le plus difficile. Mais un jour, quelqu'un que j'aimais et respectais énormément m'a dit quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais.

- C'était quoi ? demanda Harry, un peu curieux malgré tout.

- Que les gens qu'on aime ne nous quitte vraiment jamais. Tant qu'on garde en nous leur souvenir, ils continuent à vivre…juste pour nous qui sommes restés.

Harry resta silencieux à méditer les paroles de la jeune Weasley. Elle avait raison.

- Et qui t'as dit ça ?

- C'était Sirius, Harry. L'an dernier.

- S…Sirius ? balbutia Harry, surpris.

- Oui. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux par hasard dans la cuisine, au beau milieu de la nuit. J'avais un peu le cafard et j'arrivai pas à dormir et je suis tombée sur lui. On a beaucoup discuté et il m'a remonté le moral à coup de chocolat chaud et de bonnes paroles. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien…Mais ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…si ce n'est mieux.

- Merci Ginny.

- De rien. Les amis sont là pour ça, dit-elle en lui serrant doucement la main.

Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, se sentant un peu mieux.

- Hey, vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? s'exclama alors Fred.

- On discutait ! Et occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde ! rétorqua Ginny en se rapprochant néanmoins du feu.

Harry la rejoignit et Nathanaël vint immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ca va mieux ? lui chuchota-t-il.

- Oui…Merci.

- Ginny a su employé les bons mots, alors, dit-il avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

- Il faut croire.

- T'as essayé de faire griller des pêches ? demanda-t-il en contemplant pensivement le fruit.

- Je doutes que ça donne quelque chose, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Mmmh…tu as sans doute raison. J'ai eu une très intéressante discussion avec Ron à propos des différents emplois du chocolat…

- Ca devait être passionnant, railla Harry en arrachant distraitement des brins d'herbe.

Nathanaël lui tira la langue d'une manière enfantine et croqua dans sa pêche. Ils montèrent tous se coucher quelques heures plus tard et Harry s'écroula comme une masse dans son lit. Ron ne tarda pas à ronfler et Harry se sentit engloutir par le sommeil, la présence de l'ange à côté de lui agissant comme un calmant. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard alors que la pièce était illuminée comme en plein jour. La maison craquait de toute part, comme si elle était prise au milieu d'une tempête silencieuse. La lumière vive dura pendant quelques secondes puis disparut et il se retrouva à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna pour se rendormir. Il avait sûrement dû rêver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà ! Fini ! Hey Thealie, t'as vu ! Hein, dis t'as vu la fin pas sadique que j'ai faite ! Quand je te disais que je commençai à m'améliorer ! Bref, cela mis à part, j'espère que vous avez aimé et donc si vous n'avez pas peur de ma déglinguitude, je serai ravie de lire votre avis ! Comme d'hab, coucou à toi, ô lecteur silencieux ! (on sait jamais, y en a peut-être !)

Bizoos à tous et toutes. Je vous adooooooore !


	5. Promenade sur le chemin de Traverse

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis très très en forme aujourd'hui ! Pauvres de vous, vous allez en bavez dans les RAR…niark niark niark. Bon avant tout ça, je voulais encore une fois remercier tous mes reviewers ! J'en ai 20 maintenant et je suis super contente ! Donc merci merci merci ! C'est vous qui me donner la force de continuer ! C'est beau ce que je dis :'(. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis tout simplement ravie que mon histoire vous plaise !

Comme d'hab, rien à moi sauf Nat (je l'aime lui !)

Bizoos et bonne lecture.

Thealie : Ouais, je commence à venir à bout de mon sadisisme. Je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas rechuter. C'est dur mais je tiens le coup ! Pas de loulou dans ce chap mais mes ondes vibratoires me disent qu'il devrait pas tarder à revenir…un ou deux chapitres normalement ! ;-). Franchement, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire d'ange déchu ! Non, sérieusement, je suis très très heureuse. Pour ce qui est de mettre Harry avec Ginny…tu verras bien ! Mais qui sait ce qui peut sortir de mon esprit tordu ! MOUHAHAHA ! Je suis capable de tout, du pire comme du meilleur ! T'inquiète pas pour Hermione. Elle va arriver et je l'ai pas oublié. Voilà, j'espère que ta curiosité est satisfaite…du moins jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre ! Bizoos.

Nymphodora Tonks : Coucou toi ! Ahah, tu te poses des questions, hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière…Mmmh, je ne sais guère ! Peut-être que ce chapitre te donnera un commencement de réponse…Tu verras bien ! ;-). Qui a dit que j'étais sadique avec mes reviewers ? Je suis super contente que tu adores ma pitite nistoire. Ça me donne du courage pour continuer. Je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir ! Voilà la suite. Bizoos.

AD vs AV : C'est ce que je pensai aussi : la situation est plus que comique…Mais bon, tant qu'on s'échangera nos menaces de morts mutuelles c'est qu'on est en forme, tu ne crois pas ? Et au fait, depuis quand tu es douce, gentille et naïve ?  
Nathanaël : Ne la provoque pas, ou tu vas encore venir te plaindre…  
Ilys : Meuh non, aie confiance.  
Nathanaël : Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle commence à devenir toute noire ?  
Ilys : Oups…Heu…AD, tu peux ranger ta poêle et rendre le bazooka à Thealie, steuplé…Parce que, mine de rien, faudrait que je finisse ma fic, non ? En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements. Et...oh, mon dieu ! °°Ilys se branche en mode émotion et c'est le grand retour de la madelaine°° Tu seras vraiment la dernière à m'abandonner ? Ooooh, c'est trop…c'est trop…j'arrive même plus à trouver mes mots…Moi non plus je t'abandonnerai pas. Je resterai jusqu'au bout de ta fic, promis °°Ilys se laisse submerger par ses émotions et fond en larmes sur son clavier qui n'en demandait pas tant°° Snif…bref…snif…J'adore quand tu monopolise mon ordi. De toute façon, t'as bien le droit avec toutes les fois où je l'ai fait…Et promis, je garderai ta crise secrète. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. Bizoos de ton idiote préférée.

Fearane : Alors comme ça, Nat est ton homme idéal…Hey ! Nat, viens voir un peu par là !  
Nathanaël : Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore mise une revieweuse meutrière à dos ?  
Ilys : Meuh non, tu me connais.  
Nathanaël : Justement !  
Ilys : Pfff, t'es pas drôle. Je viens de te trouver une fan !  
Nathanaël : Ah oui. Coool ! Elle s'appelle comment et c'est quoi son numéro ?  
Ilys : Hey, mais t'es intenable. Contrôle toi un peu ! Elle s'appelle Fearane.  
Nathanaël : Hé bien, ma chère Fearane, je vais donc me faire un plaisir de répondre à ta review personnellement.  
Ilys : Hey, mais c mon boulot ça ! Laisse mon clavier tranqu…°°Nat baillone Ilys et la pousse loin de son PC chéri°° Alors, voyons voir…Mmmh, oui, je vois. Et bien, non, il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi…du moins pour l'instant. Pour ce qui concerne la relation Harry/Ginny…°°Nat consulte les fichiers d'Ilys°°, et bien pour l'instant, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Pour l'action, il te faudra patienter encore un peu. Désolé, mais l'auteur est un peu deux de tension !  
Ilys qui revient à la charge : Rends moi mon clavier immédiatement ou je te teins les cheveux en vert !  
Nathanaël semble horrifié et s'écarte précipitamment de sa créatrice, permettant à Ilys de reprendre le contrôle.  
Désolée pour cet intermède…Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Je ferais tout pour que ça continue à te plaire.Bizoos.

Florilège : Salutations grand maître ! T'inquiète, je te tue pas si tu me dis que t'as surfé sur ffnet au lieu de me corriger. Je comprends que la tentation soit forte vu que j'y suis soumise aussi…Pff, font vraiment exprès de nous distraire ! A plus au tél ! Bizoos. Ta crapouniounette.

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merci à mon grand maître de la faute d'orthographe qui tente désespérement d'éduquer son jeune Padawan à l'art subtil et rigoureux (tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça…) de la conjuguaison à grand coup de Bescherelle (je sais même pas si ça s'écrit comme ça !) sur son cerveau ramolli !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 5 : Promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Harry et Ron se réveillèrent en début d'après-midi et ils descendirent à la cuisine pour un petit-déjeuner plus que tardif. Nathanaël devait être levé puisque son lit était vide. Les jumeaux et Lee étaient déjà partis travailler à la boutique et Ginny dormait encore. La maison était plongée dans le silence, même la goule se tenait tranquille. Seul le gazouillis des pitits zoziaux troublait le calme de l'après-midi. Les deux amis arrivèrent dans la pièce mais aucune trace de l'ange. Ron alla voir dans le salon mais il n'y était pas non plus.

- Mais où est-il passé, celui-là ? grogna Harry, pas très bien réveillé.

- J'sais pas. Il est peut-être sorti… suggéra Ron en sortant une bouteille de lait du frigo.

- Je vais voir.

Il sortit et fit le tour de la maison avant de le repérer. Nathanaël s'était allongé confortablement sur l'espace d'herbe et de mousse entre les racines du plus vieux chêne, un livre à la main et un bol de cerises près de lui dans lequel il piochait distraitement de temps en temps, absorbé par sa lecture.

- Enfin réveillé ! lança-t-il sans même lever la tête de son livre.

- Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? s'étonna Harry en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

- Sixième sens…marmonna-t-il.

- Ah….Et Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un des livres de Ron…Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou. C'est marrant.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être, répondit Nathanaël en levant enfin les yeux de son livre.

Harry fronça les sourcils en examinant son visage. Il avait les traits tirés et son teint était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Tu as mauvaise mine.

- Ah oui ? Fatigue passagère, je suppose.

- Mais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ?

- Ah ben, vous êtes là tous les deux ! Je commençais à croire que les gnomes vous avaient fait cuire en brochette ! s'exclama Ron en s'avançant vers eux, l'air joyeux.

- Salut ! dit l'ange en se redressant enfin.

- _Accio_ petit-déjeuner ! continua le rouquin en s'asseyant à côté d'eux, sa baguette à la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un plateau chargé de nourriture se posa en douceur devant eux et Ron s'attaqua à un malheureux toast avec un sourire satisfait. Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par une Ginny encore à moitié endormie et ils restèrent à l'ombre de l'arbre centenaire une bonne partie de l'après-midi, assommés par la chaleur ambiante Même les sortilèges de Refroidissement ne suffisaient plus. Ron insista pour initier Nathanaël aux échecs et celui-ci s'y prêta volontiers. Ils installèrent le plateau à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'herbe et Harry prêta ses pièces à l'ange. Il l'aida au début, pour éviter que Ron ne l'étale trop durement. Ginny s'était assise près d'eux, entourée de feuilles blanches et de crayons de toute sorte. Elle griffonnait sur le papier, la mine concentrée et la langue entre les dents. Une fois que Harry fut sûr que Nathanaël avait bien compris les règles de base, il s'approcha dede la jeune fillequi leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- On va dire que je mets en application ce que Dean m'a appris. Mais j'ai du mal, avoua-t-elle en lui montrant ses croquis.

- Bah, c'est pas mal pour un début. Je sais même pas dessiner comme ça, alors…

- Je suis rassurée alors. Au moins, je peux dire que je sais faire quelque chose de mieux que le Survivant…le taquina-t-elle.

Harry grommela mais dans un sens, il était content qu'elle le prenne comme ça. Au moins, elle l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était, lui et pas parce qu'il était "Celui-qui-avait-défait-Voldemort". Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, les mains croisées sous sa nuque, les yeux perdus au loin.

- Ron ? appela-t-il distraitement.

- Grmbl…Quoi ?

- T'as pensé à prévenir Hermione qu'on était là ?

- Mmmh, non…pas eu le temps encore.

- T'inquiète pas, je l'ai fait, dit Ginny. Je lui ai envoyé Coq tout à l'heure.

- T'aurais pu me demander avant de le prendre ! s'offusqua Ron.

- Désolée, dit Ginny qui ne semblait pas du tout embarassée.

- Ron, c'est à toi de jouer, annonça Nathanaël, étouffant dans l'œuf la dispute naissante.

- Ah oui, merci.

Et ils se replongèrent tous les deux dans leur partie. Harry repartit dans ses pensées, les laissant vagabonder à leur guise. Mais la chaleur et le calme finirent par avoir raison de ses dernières résistances et il sombra dans une torpeur bienfaisante. Son sommeil léger était bercé par le bruit du crayon de Ginny sur le papier et les chuchotements des deux autres. A cet instant là, il se sentait bien, en sécurité et un peu plus en paix avec lui-même. Le souvenir de Sirius était toujours présent mais moins obsédant, moins douloureux. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir rencontrer Nathanaël ou alors le fait d'être revenu ici ou encore ce que Ginny lui avait dit la veille qui était à l'origine de ce changement. En réalité, ça devait être un peu un mélange de tout ça. Dans tous les cas, c'était grâce à eux qu'il se sentait un peu mieux. Il sourit dans son sommeil et se laissa aller dans cette douce somnolence. Il se sentit secoué par l'épaule un peu plus tard et grogna en ouvrant les yeux.

- Keskiya ?

- On voulait savoir si ça te disait une petite partie de Quidditch avant que Fred et George rentrent, lui dit Ron.

- A ton avis ? s'exclama Harry en se redressant, parfaitement réveillé.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, rigola Ron en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

Harry monta rapidement dans la chambre de son ami et ouvrit précipitamment sa malle. Il en sortit son Eclair de Feu et resta un moment à le contempler mélancoliquement, de nouveau assailli par les souvenirs de son parrain. Il finit par se ressaisir et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient devant la maison, le balai sur l'épaule. Ron était occupé à assommer Nathanaël à coup de discours sur les règles du Quidditch. Quand il le vit arriver, l'ange se précipita vers lui et se cacha dans son dos.

- Harrryyyy ! Protège-moi ! Je comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit ! gémit-il.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire alors que Ron prenait une mine renfrognée.

- Et encore, t'as rien vu. T'as échappé au discours de Dubois, le rassura Harry. Ca, c'était vraiment incompréhensible…surtout à 5 heures du matin.

- Bon, on reste là à compter les cailloux ou bien on va jouer ! s'exclama Ron.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la colline qui servait de terrain et enfourchèrent leur balai. Ron et Ginny décollèrent les premiers et les observèrent attentivement. Nathanaël avait emprunté le vieux Comète de Fred et il le regardait d'un air sceptique.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Harry.

- Je suppose…Mais t'es sûr que ce machin vole ?

- Certain, le rassura Harry en souriant. Allez, tu donnes à coup de pied au sol et tu décolles !

- Bon, ben c'est parti !

Harry décolla et attendit que l'ange fasse de même. Il frappa du pied et s'éleva de quelques mètres.

- Allez, maintenant, viens à notre niveau, dit Harry.

Mais quand Nathanaël voulut s'exécuter, le balai se mit à trembler et il se mit à piquer dangereusement vers le sol. Il percuta l'herbe dans un bruit sourd et l'ange se retrouva étalé par terre, un mètre plus loin. Harry s'empressa de rejoindre le sol, accompagné des deux autres.

- Nat ? Ca va ? s'exclama-t-il en se posant à côté de lui.

L'ange s'assit et se frotta le nez avec une grimace.

- Je crois queoui. Je t'avais bien dit que ce truc ne volerait pas !

- Mais il marchait très bien la dernière fois ! dit Ginny en examinant le balai.

Elle l'enfourcha et décolla à nouveau. Elle lui fit faire des demi-tours, des descentes en piqué et des remontées en chandelle sans aucun problème.

- C'est bizarre, ça…marmonna Ron en se grattant la tête.

- Essayes le mien, proposa Harry en lui tendant son Eclair de Feu.

L'ange l'enfourcha, décolla mais se retrouva à nouveau le nez dans les primevères.

- Ce coup-ci, c'est fini. Je ne remonterai plus jamais sur un balai ! s'énerva-t-il en se relevant. Je suis sûr que ces trucs ne m'aiment pas ! Je veux mes ailes ! ajouta-t-il en prenant une moue enfantine alors que Harry récupérait son balai, sceptique.

- Ouais mais c'est quand même bizarre, soutint Ron, visiblement perplexe.

- Laisse tomber, Ron, le coupa Ginny en enlevant l'herbe des cheveux de l'ange qui continuait à bougonner en fixant les balais d'un regard noir.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? interrogea Harry.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, dit Nathanaël. Je vais me poser tranquillement et je vais vous regarder jouer.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? demanda Ginny.

- Pas du tout. Y a un joli petit tronc d'arbre qui m'appelle là-bas ! répondit-il en allant s'asseoir entre les racines d'un pommier.

- Bon, ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? s'enthousiasma Ron en décollant aussitôt.

Les deux autres le rejoignirent et Harry éprouva un plaisir intense à retrouver les airs, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer depuis des mois à cause de cette vieille harpie d'Umbridge. Ils passèrent ainsi plus d'une heure à se lancer une pomme qu'Harry avait transformée en Souaffle rudimentaire. Ginny et lui se faisaient des passes et tentaient de marquer contre Ron, ce qui s'avéra relativement difficile. Ils regagnèrent la terre ferme, complètement trempés de sueur mais heureux. Ils se précipitèrent vers la salle de bains en rentrant au Terrier mais Ginny eut le dernier mot et s'enferma la première dans la pièce après les avoir menacer du maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

- Mais attends une minute…Elle n'a pas encore le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils redescendaient à la cuisine, vaincus.

- Hey ! Mais c'est vrai ça !

- Ceci, messieurs, est ce qui s'appelle se faire avoir en beauté, se moqua Nathanaël, installé devant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Oh, toi, ça va ! grogna Harry.

- Ouais, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

L'ange éclata de rire devant leur mine défaite et leur servit un verre.

Ils passèrent encore une soirée bien animée et ne regagnèrent leurs lits que tard le soir…ou plutôt, tôt le matin ! Harry s'endormit comme une masse, berçé par les habituels ronflements de son meilleur ami.

Ils reçurent des nouvelles d'Hermione le lendemain. Elle leur donnait rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la fin de la semaine, juste la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Pour une fois, celui-ci pourrait fêter son anniversaire avec les gens qu'il aime. En attendant de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, un train-train quotidien s'installa. Ça se résumait à Quidditch, farniente et consommation excessive de sucreries en tout genre. Cela convenait parfaitement à Harry qui commençait à récupérer. Il avait, en effet, ressenti le contrecoup de tout ce qui s'était passé au mois de juin et des longues nuits d'insomnie qui avaient suivies, bien malgré lui. Il s'était senti envahi d'une grande lassitude et d'une énorme fatigue. Il passait une bonne partie de son temps à dormir à côté de ses amis qui s'occupaient de leur côté, respectant son besoin de récupérer.

Le jour J arriva enfin et ils rejoignirent le Chemin de Traverse, via la boutique des jumeaux. Apparemment, Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de leur accorder une protection supplémentaire. En même temps, Harry avait son ange gardien qui veillait directement sur lui. Il était difficile de trouver une protection plus efficace. Ils devaient retrouver Hermione à Gringotts et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dépêchèrent de remonter la rue commerçante. Ils étaient un petit peu en retard en raison du réveil plus que difficile.

- Harry ! Ron ! s'exclama une voix bien familière.

Leur amie dévala les escaliers de Gringotts et se précipita vers eux. Elle sauta au cou d'Harry et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

- Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée pour toi…gémit-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais mieux, la rassura-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elle embrassa ensuite Ron sur la joue et celui-ci se rougit furieusement en marmonnant quelque chose que seule Hermione entendit. Elle salua ensuite Ginny et examina attentivement Nathanaël qui fit de même, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Nathanaël, je suppose, finit-elle par dire en lui tendant la main.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, ma chère, dit-il, en lui faisant un baisemain, un peu moqueur.

Hermione perdit contenance et rougit légèrement en balbutiant un "merci" hésitant. Harry se retenait d'éclater de rire devant le manège de l'ange.

Harry laissa ses amis dehors et entra avec Nathanaël à l'intérieur de la banque pour retirer un peu d'argent. Il prit de son coffre les 250 Gallionsque leMinistère lui avait versé, sous le regard perplexe de l'ange.

- Tu as besoin d'autant d'argent ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai une entreprise à financer et des amis à gâter, répondit-il en souriant.

- Je vois, approuva l'ange avec un sourire complice.

Ils rejoignirent la surface et Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui par la lumière de l'extérieur.

- C'est bon ? On peut y aller ? interrogea Ginny, visiblement impatiente de commencer son shopping.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il partit seul vers la boutique des jumeaux, se réjouissant à l'avance de la tête qu'ils allaient faire.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? demanda Fred en le voyant entrer.

- Non. Mais je peux vous parler un moment ? En privé, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

- Très bien. Lee, on te confie la maison !

- Pas de problème !

Ils passèrent à l'arrière et George invita Harry à s'asseoir. Celui-ci s'exécuta et prit sa bourse. Il en ressortit les 125 gallions qu'il avait décidé de leur donner et vit avec amusement leurs regards ébahis.

- Mais…Harry…commença Fred.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ben quoi ? Je suis votre principal financeur, non ? C'est normal que je remette un peu d'argent de temps en temps. Surtout que votre boutique est vraiment géniale…

- Mais Harry, tu n'y penses pas ? Tu te rends compte de la somme ! s'étrangla George.

- Ben oui. 125 Gallions. Si je me suis pas trompé en comptant. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai des courses à faire ! A tout à l'heure.

Il sortit, satisfait de lui, laissant les jumeaux se remettre de leurs émotions. Il retrouva les trois autres qui venaient en sens inverse. Ginny et Hermione marchaient un peu en retrait, plongées dans une discussion visiblement passionnante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Ron en le voyant arriver.

- Ah…euh, rien de spécial. Bon, vous avez déjà fait quoi comme magasin ?

- Ben rien. On a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur laquelle commencer, alors…répondit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que désirent faire ces demoiselles ? interrogea Nathanaël en se tournant vers elles.

- Il faut que j'aille chez Fleury et Bott, annonça d'emblée Hermione.

- Et moi, je dois aller faire un tour chez Witch-Craft, continua Ginny. Il me faut des nouveaux fusains.

- Oh, pitié…On est vraiment obligé de les accompagner ? gémit Ron.

- Allez, Ron, fais un effort. Pense à la boutique de Quidditch qui nous attend après ! encouragea Harry.

- Bon…Allons-y alors. Plus vite on commencera, plus vite on finira, soupira Ron en ignorant les regards noirs de sa sœur et son amie.

Ils commencèrent par Fleury et Bott, au plus grand déplaisir de Ron qui entra en traînant les pieds. Nathanaël jetait des coups d'œil plus que curieux autour de lui, ce qui n'échappa à Hermione qui entreprit de le guider vers ses rayons préférés. Ils abandonnèrent Ron qui s'était arrêté au rayon BD pour lire le dernier tome de Martin Miggs. Ginny partit de son côté, prétextant qu'elle voulait aller voir au rayon "Art sorcier" et Harry en profita pour aller flâner de son côté. Il voulait offrir un livre à Hermione, vu qu'il savait très bien que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir. Il se laissa guider par son instinct, prenant de temps à autre un livre au hasard et finit par tomber sur un traité sur les Runes et leurs liens avec la Magie ancienne, par William Fowl. C'était un pavé d'au moins 1000 pages, avec une magnifique couverture en cuir vert. Des runes dorées étaient incrustées sur la tranche et sur le devant. Harry fut certain que ça lui plairait. Il paya tout en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui mais la voix d'Hermione ne lui parvenait que de trois ou quatre rayons plus loin. Le vendeur lui fit un paquet cadeau d'un coup de baguette et lui tendit. Harry le remercia et s'empressa de réduire le livre et de le ranger dans sa poche.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir, au grand soulagement de Ron et se dirigèrent ensuite vers Witch-Craft. Harry répéta le même manège qu'à la librairie et acheta à Ginny un coffret en bois foncé qui renfermait toutes sortes de pinceaux enchantés de telle manière qu'ils produisaient exactement la couleur désirée par le dessinateur, un peu comme l'encre qui changeait de couleur selon l'humeur du propriétaire Ils gagnèrent enfin la boutique de Quidditch et Nathanaël préféra rester à l'extérieur avec Hermione. Il avait décrété qu'il ne s'approcherait plus jamais à moins de 2 mètres "d'un de ces fichus balais complètement stupides". Harry profita que Ginny ait entraîné son frère au rayon des balais pour aller du côté des protections et il prit les meilleures qu'il trouva, spéciales Gardien. Il régla le vendeur et rejoignit les deux autres dans un temps record. Ron et Ginny contemplaient avec envie le nouveau Nimbus 2002 et Harry dut reconnaître qu'il était vraiment splendide. Pas autant que son Eclair de Feu, mais il avait vraiment la classe.

- T'as vu ça, Harry…souffla Ron, béat.

- Non, je suis devenu aveugle dans le magasin ! Pffff Ron ! se moqua-t-il.

- Il est moins bon que ton Eclair, en tout cas, fit Ginny en lisant le descriptif. Mais j'en ferai bien mon affaire quand même…

- Moi pareil, dit rêveusement Ron.

- Hey ! Te plains pas ! Toi, t'as eu un nouveau balai l'an dernier ! rétorqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hey ! C'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus.

- Je ne te crie pas dessus. C'est juste que…que…oh et puis zut. Tu m'énerves à la fin ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Ron en voyant sa sœur sortir du magasin, le nez en l'air.

Harry haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

- T'as fini de voir ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Heu…oui, c'est bon !

Ils sortirent de la boutique et Ginny ignora complètement son frère.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Nathanaël.

- Ca vous dérange si on va faire un tour à la Ménagerie Magique ? dit Harry.

- Pas du tout ! Je dois aller racheter du Miamhibou pour Coq, rassura Ron. Pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

- Ben…en fait, si ça le tente, j'aimerai bien offrir un animal à Nathanaël…

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu veux m'offrir quelque chose ? s'étonna celui-ci.

- J'ai pas le droit de faire un cadeau à mon ange gardien ?

- Heu, si…si, bien sûr. Mais tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai envie. Mais tu veux peut-être autre chose qu'un animal ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Non, c'est parfait.

Ils remontèrent la rue jusqu'à atteindre le magasin en question, toujours aussi bruyant et…odorant. Harry laissa Nathanaël faire un petit tour tandis qu'Hermione discutait avec la vendeuse qui lui demandait des nouvelles de Pattenrond et que Ginny caressait les lapins qui ne cessaient de changer de couleurs. Ron était occupé à choisir une boîte de Miamhibou, hésitant entre celle "saveur Mulot" et l'autre "goût Pistourette des prés" (une espèce de rongeur qui vit dans les champs des sorciers exclusivement). Harry s'approcha de Nathanaël qui observait avec attention les chatons qui jouaient dans leur cage. L'ange tendit la main et resta immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Harry assistait à son manège, passablement déconcerté, et le fut encore plus quand il constata que tous les chatons s'étaient immobilisés et qu'ils fixaient intensément cette main blanche. Puis, un chat à l'étrange pelage doré et aux yeux bleus se détacha des autres et vint se frotter contre la main en ronronnant.

- Bonjour Salim, dit doucement Nathanaël en rouvrant les yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Heu…tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Harry, plus que perplexe.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à propos des signes, des chats et des rêves…

- Ben oui.

- Et bien, on va dire que les anges ont une certaine capacité à communiquer avec les chats. Je me suis donc servi de ça. Je me suis présenté à eux et je leur ai demandé lequel d'entre eux voulait bien m'accompagner. Et Salim s'est présenté…expliqua-t-il en le caressant.

- Il s'appelle vraiment Salim ?

- Et bien oui. C'est une vibration de mon troisième œil…Non, je plaisante. En fait, j'en sais rien.

- Alors, je suppose que tu as fait ton choix, conclut Harry en pouffant de rire.

- En effet.

Harry paya et Nathanaël prit un Salim toujours aussi ronronnant dans ses bras. Hermione et Ginny le trouvèrent absolument adorable et Ron ajouta que du moment qu'il ne cherchait pas à faire de Coq son quatre-heures, il lui convenait parfaitement. Ils regagnèrent enfin le Terrier, harassés par la chaleur qui était devenue de plus en plus pesante au fil des jours. Hermione alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre de Ginny alors que les trois garçons et le chat s'installaient dans le jardin, sous le chêne, armés de jus de citrouille et de bonbons. Salim entreprit aussitôt de faire le tour du propriétaire, bientôt rejoint par Pattenrond qu'Hermione avait libéré de son panier. Les deux chats firent rapidement connaissance et après un moment à se fixer, les poils du dos hérissés, ils finirent par se détendre et Salim donna un coup de patte sur le museau de Pattenrond, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, poursuivi par l'autre.

- On dirait que le courant passe bien, constata Ron avec amusement.

Les deux filles les rejoignirent et Harry décida qu'il était temps de passer aux cadeaux.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, annonça-t-il.

Ils se turent instantanément et braquèrent leurs regards curieux vers lui. Harry remua, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, même quand il s'agissait de ses amis.

- Déjà, je voudrais m'excuser pour le mois de juin. Non, Hermione, laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Vous auriez pu être tués, et tout ça à cause de moi et de mon…aveuglement. Si l'un d'entre vous était mort…en plus de…Sirius…je sais pas…je sais pas si j'aurai pu…

Il se tu et baissa la tête, la gorge aussi serrée que les poings. Madame Culpabilité avait fait son grand retour. Il essaya de respirer calmement pour de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il rencontra le regard de Nathanaël. L'ange lui caressa gentiment la joue et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Harry hocha la tête et continua. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout…il avait besoin de vider son sac.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, vieux, le rassura Ron.

- Et puis, franchement, tu crois qu'on t'aurait laissé partir tout seul là-bas ? renchérit Hermione, très sérieusement. On n'allait pas te laisser tomber !

- Hermione a raison, Harry. On restera toujours à tes côtés. Tu peux compter sur nous ! continua Ginny avec détermination. Même si on doit mourir, et bien soit ! Tout le monde finit par mourir un jour et personnellement, je préfère me battre pour ce que je crois, comme Sirius l'a fait, que terrée dans un coin à attendre que la mort vienne me chercher.

Hermione, Ron et Harry la regardèrent, stupéfaits d'entendre des mots aussi durs dans sa bouche. Nathanaël restait quant à lui totalement impassible mais il fixait la jeune Weasley avec intensité. Elle soutint leurs regards sans broncher, l'air décidé.

- M…merci, Ginny, balbutia Harry en revenant de sa stupeur.

Elle inclina gracieusement la tête et lança un regard appuyé à l'ange. Il y eut un moment de silence pesant, seulement troublé par le chant des grillons. Harry se ressaisit et sortit de sa poche les paquets réduits avant de leur rendre leur taille normale.

- Heu…Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Ron.

- Ca, c'est en guise de remerciements…pour tout ce que vous avez faits pour moi depuis que je vous connais.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin…

- C'est bon, Hermione. Je fais ce que je veux, non ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et acquiesça. Harry commença par lui tendre son paquet et elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, curieuse. Elle poussa une exclamation de joie en voyant la couverture et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

- Oh Harry ! Commentas-tu deviné ! Ca faisait des mois que je voulais me l'acheter !

- Ravi que ça te plaise.

Il donna ensuite son cadeau à Ginny qui s'extasia à son tour en examinant les pinceaux sous toutes leurs coutures. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues en le remerciant chaleureusement. Harry se mit à rougir un peu, embarrassé et il se hâta de donner son paquet à Ron. Quand il découvrit ce qu'il contenait, son meilleur ami poussa un cri de joie et admira les protections en faisant des commentaires extatiques qui se réduisent à "Wahou " et "C'est trop cool "

De voir ses amis heureux faisait du bien à Harry. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il leur avait dit ce qu'il voulait qu'ils sachent. Nathanaël lui serra affectueusement l'épaule, pour lui montrer son approbation, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son sentiment d'avoir bien fait, pour une fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors ? Quoi que vous en avez pensé ? T'es contente Thealie ! A na pas de cliffhanger à ce chapitre ! Bizoos à tous !  
Oh, j'allais oublié : Bonjour à toi, lecteur silencieux !


	6. Première fête d'anniversaire

Hello tous les gens !

Ben, j'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter donc je vais faire court pour une fois. Je suis contente que le dernier chap vous ait plu parce que j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire. Mais comme dirait ma beta, un auteur accouche dans la douleur….Mouais…Je m'en serai bien passée ! Enfin, merci pour toutes vos reviews mais j'ai une question, même si je sais que ça fait désespéré je m'en fous : SPIRIT T'EEEEES OOOOOUUUUUUU ? Ben quoi, je l'ai perdu et je voulais savoir si elle était toujours parmi nous. Donc si vous avez des nouvelles….Voilà, c'était l'annonce du jour. Parce que franchement le disclaimer, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'annonce du jour. Comme d'hab, rien à moi à part Nat (hein AD !) et pas de sous, blablabla.

Place maintenant aux RAR ! (J'aime toujours autant faire ça !)

Nymphodora Tonks : Salute ! Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire. J'espère que les délais de publications sont pas trop longs ! Je sais ce que c'est quand on aime une histoire et pis que la suite tarde à venir…Enfin, je suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie ! Bon alors pour ton commencement de début de réponse, je vais éclairer ta lanterne : Nat avait dit dans un des chapitres précédents…le 3 ou le 4, je me rappelle plus (la honte, je sais même plus ce que je raconte !) qu'il aposerait ses propres protections sur le Terrier…Tu vois maintenant ? Et pis, pense qu'il était légèrement crevé le matin après la lumière…Cette fois, c'est bon, j'espère ! ;). Et puis, oui Harry est vraiment gentil d'offrir des cadeaux à ses amis. C'est un vrai pitit Gryffondor !lol. Enfin, voilà ! T'inquiètes pas, je lâcherai pas cette histoire tant que je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui lit ! Bizoos.

Florilège : Encore heureux que tu te mettes pas dans la catégorie lecteur silencieux. Tu sais que je ne suis rien sans ton soutien ! C'est bo ce que je dis. Tant pis pour le passage avec les jumeaux (même si je vois pas lequel que tu veux dire…), ça peut pas être parfait ! Voilà. Bizoos mon tichou !

Thealie : Contente que tu aimes mon chapitre. Et merci pour tes félicitations °°Ilys rougit violemment°°. Ça me touche beaucoup ! T'inquiète pas pour notre loulou. Il a pas encore un rôle bien précis dans ma tête mais je te promets qu'on entendra parler de lui. Et il a pas eu de cadeaux parce qu'il était pas là et je pense que Harry n'a pas encore une relation assez proche pour pouvoir faire ce genre de chose. Même si ça évolue, il y a toujours cette barrière professeur/élève qui a du mal à tomber. Mais ça va progresser, promis ! Bizoos.

AD vs AV : Et ben, quelle review ! Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui monopolise mais là je suis sure que tu as explosé mon record ! Pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire. Ton "petit" mot m'a vraiment mis une pêche d'enfer. J'étais pliée de rire en la lisant ! Enfin bref, passons aux choses sérieuses °°Ilys se frotte les mains avec un air sadique°°. Alors comme ça, tu trouves que je suis possessive ? Tu n'as même pas idée. On ne TOUCHE pas à Nat. C'est le mien. °°Ilys se met à grandir et se retrouve habillée de blanc°° Tu es peut-être la princesse des Ténèbres, mais moi j'ai la Lumière ! OUAIS ! JE SUIS LA REINE ILLUMINEE ! (et dans tous les sens du terme !mdr) MOUAHAHAHA ! Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi ! Hey, Nat, t'as vu comment je suis impressionnante !  
Nathanaël : Oh, c'est pas vrai ! T'as vraiment pas pu t'en empêcher !  
Ilys, très contente d'elle : NAN ! J'aime trop !  
Nathanaël, au bord du désespoir : Bon, maintenant que tu as fait la maline, tu pourrais redescendre parmi nous, steuplé.  
Ilys : Mais…  
Nat : Non, c'est bon, maintenant. Je suis sûr que AD est très impressionnée et tout et tout mais ça suffit.  
Ilys : Allez, soit pas rabat-joie…Encore cinq minutes !  
Nat : Non.  
Ilys : 4 minutes…2 minutes…Trente secondes ? Bon, d'accord, j'arrête. °° Ilys reprend sa taille et ses vêtements normaux en bougonnant contre ses créatures qui n'obéissent jamais à leur créateur°° T'es vraiment pas drôle. Je suis sure que ça aurait été Ryry, tu l'aurais laissé faire !  
Nat hausse les épaules et retourne s'asseoir au fond de la salle des RAR pour surveiller sa créatrice.  
Bon, reprenons. Tu m'as fait trop rire avec ton jeu de mots "Fuir" "Affronter". J'étais morte de rire sur mon clavier.  
Et puis, t'en fais pas pour ta crise, je garde le secret…mais tu veux pas me dire le pourquoi du comment ? Allez, dis-moi…s'il te plaiiiiit °°Ilys se branche en mode chien battu croisé chat potté". (AD fronce les sourcils et devient menaçante. Ilys aperçoit l'ombre de la célèbre poêle à frire et du bazooka de Thealie). Naaat…je crois que je fais une boulette…  
Nat : Comme d'hab ! Excuses-toi rapidement parce que là j'ai pas vraiment envie d'intervenir…Il faudra que tu m'explique un jour comment tu fais pour toujours te la mettre à dos !  
Ilys : Mais je fais pas exprès. Je te jure. AD, oublie ma dernière question. J'en parlerai plus jamais jamais jamais. C'est juré ! (AD se calme et redevient normale. Elle en profite pour lancer un regard séducteur à Nat qui lui fait un signe de la main) Hey ! Je vous dérange peut-être ! Non mais c'est pas vrai. AD, arrête de tourner autour de lui ! C'est le mien, à moi ! Je sais bien qu'il est vraiment magnifique (soupir rêveur d'Ilys et d'AD dans un ensemble parfait) mais c'est chasse gardée ! On n'y touche pas à mon petit ange déchu rien qu'à moi ! En tout cas, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise encore ! Gros bizoos ma poulette (niark niark niark ! Ca te poursuit ce surnom !)

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merci Flo ! Je vais essayer le bescherelles à la mayo ! Je te dirai si c'est bon ! ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 6 : Première fête d'anniversaire**

Quelque chose d'humide et de rugueux sur son menton tira Harry de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et tomba nez à nez avec un regard bleu entouré de fourrure dorée.

- Salim…grogna-t-il alors que le chaton venait se frotter au creux de son cou en ronronnant. Harry se retourna et joua distraitement avec l'animal pendant quelques instants. Il attrapa ses lunettes et constata avec étonnement que le lit de Ron était déjà vide. 'Bizarre', songea-t-il en se redressant. Salim sauta du lit et sortit de la pièce. Harry le suivit en baillant et descendit les escaliers, un peu à la masse.

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Il sursauta violemment et vit avec effarement ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire. La table croulait sous un énorme petit déjeuner et un amoncellement de cadeaux assez impressionnant. Ron le prit par le bras et le força à s'asseoir. Ginny et Hermione l'embrassèrent affectueusement pendant que Nathanaël disposait devant lui une assiette de crêpes. Harry avait un peu de mal à revenir de sa stupeur mais il finit par éclater d'un rire joyeux avant de remercier ses amis. Il mangea une première crêpe et Ron lui tendit son premier cadeau.

- C'est de notre part, à Ginny et moi, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Harry avala sa dernière bouchée et s'essuya négligemment les mains sur son jean avant de déchirer consciencieusement le papier. Il y découvrit un livre qui retraçait toutes les Coupes du Monde de Quidditch depuis leur création en 786 avant Baltus (n/a: ne me demandez pas qui est Baltus, je n'en ai aucune idée !), agrémentées de photos qui représentaient les moments forts, le tout animé bien sûr. Il le feuilleta avec avidité, Ron penché par-dessus son épaule.

- Hey, vous aurez tout le temps de le regarder plus tard ! s'agaça Hermione qui semblait pressée elle aussi de donner son cadeau.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione.

- C'est pas grave, je m'y attendais. Tiens Harry. Bon anniversaire !

Il lui fit un immense sourire et défit l'emballage avec avidité.

- Wow ! Trop bien ! Merci Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il ravi.

Il tenait entre ses mains un autre livre "Les plus grands Aurors de ce siècle". Il remarqua avec curiosité un petit marque-page vers la fin de l'ouvrage et il l'ouvrit directement à cette page, intrigué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand il vit une grande photo en pied de son père, vêtu de la longue robe pourpre réglementaire. Il arborait un air fier et joyeux à la fois et il ne cessait de lui faire des clins d'oeils complices.

- Hermione…balbutia-t-il, complètement sonné.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour contenir son émotion. Les trois autres s'étaient tu et les observaient avec attention.

- C'est…C'est pas tout, articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tourna les pages pour revenir un peu en arrière. Elle s'arrêta et Harry pu lire "Auror William Potter, 1937-1977".

- C'est…c'est…

- C'est ton grand-père, Harry, termina Hermione.

Il le détailla longuement et reconnu l'homme qu'il avait vu dans le Miroir du Rised, 5 ans auparavant. A croire que l'apparence physique des hommes de la famille Potter était héréditaire : même cheveux en bataille, même sourire, même forme de visage. La seule différence était que son grand-père ne portait pas de lunettes.

- Merci, Hermione, dit Harry en retrouvant enfin ses esprits.

Il reposa le livre et la serra spontanément dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

- Les autres cadeaux vont paraître ridicules maintenant, lança Nathanaël avec un sourire amusé.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! se défendit Harry en lâchant son amie.

- Ah, tant mieux alors.

Les cadeaux défilèrent ainsi les uns après les autres et finalement, il n'en resta plus qu'un, d'une taille relativement modeste.

- Il est de la part de qui, celui-là ? demanda Harry en s'en emparant.

- Aucune idée, répondit Ron qui semblait aussi intrigué.

Harry déchira le papier pour la énième fois et lu le message qui s'échappa.

_"Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Je suis tombé là-dessus en fouillant dans une des armoires de la maison et je n'ai aucune idée de comment ce truc a pu atterrir ici, mais bon…J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Ça a appartenu à ton père, même si ta mère le lui a piqué un nombre incalculable de fois, surtout quand elle était enceinte de toi._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Sirius." _

Harry manqua de s'étrangler en lisant la lettre. Sirius…Sirius lui avait envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire ? C'était impossible…Non, il ne pouvait pas…Il devait y avoir une explication plausible…Il y en avait forcément une.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Nathanaël.

Il lui tendit le parchemin et l'ange le parcourut rapidement avant de pousser un soupir.

- Je…Je comprends pas…bredouilla Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ! s'énerva Ron.

- Sirius m'a envoyé ça, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny.

- Mais c'est impossible ! renchérit Hermione.

- Calmez-vous ! Il y a une explication, coupa Nathanaël, attirant immédiatement leurs regards perplexes. Sirius a préparé ce cadeau mi-juin. C'est pour ça que tu l'as reçu.

- Ah…d'accord…Oui, bien sûr. C'était ridicule. J'ai été bête d'espérer quelque chose d'autre, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

L'ange secoua la tête d'un air désolé et Harry reporta son attention sur le cadeau de son parrain, tentant tant bien que mal de refouler son sentiment de déception et de tristesse au fond de lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer quelques instants que Sirius n'était pas…'Non, Harry. Ca suffit ! Pense à autre chose,' se sermonna-t-il. Il se secoua mentalement et retira le papier de soie, révélant ainsi une longue cape bleu nuit. Le tissu était doux et chaud entre ses doigts. Il la contempla sous toutes ses coutures et découvrit sur une doublure une petite inscription au fil doré. "Appartient au grand James Potter". Et juste à côté, quelque chose avait été rajouté au fil rouge cette fois "Et puis aussi à Lily et Harry Potter. En passant, James, tu n'es pas aussi grand que ça ! Espèce de prétentieux ! ". Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il caressa les broderies avec tendresse. C'était, avec la cape d'Invisibilité, la première fois qu'il avait un souvenir aussi concret de ses parents. Il enfouit son nez dans le tissu et le renifla en fermant les yeux, à la recherche d'une infime odeur de ses parents. Une douce effluve, faible mais présente, assaillit ses narines et lui noua l'estomac. C'était l'odeur de sa mère, il en était certain.

- Merci, Sirius, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.

- Une cape qui a appartenu à mes parents, répondit-il en la pliant soigneusement.

- Ah…

- Bon, si on passait à ce petit-déjeuner ! s'exclama-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était quelque peu alourdie en peu de temps.

Ils s'attablèrent tous les cinq et attaquèrent la nourriture. Bientôt, l'ambiance fut à nouveau joyeuse et détendue et Harry et Ron s'étaient déjà penchés sur le livre de Quidditch, échangeant leurs impressions et leurs commentaires à propos de telle ou telle figure. Ce qu'il restait de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Harry fit sa petite sieste habituelle et pour une fois, Ron, Ginny et Hermione l'imitèrent puisque tous s'étaient levés relativement tôt ce matin pour tout préparer. Ginny se servit du ventre d'Harry comme oreiller sans aucune gêne et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Nathanaël leur promit de les réveiller avant que les jumeaux ne rentrent et il se plongea ensuite dans un épais volume sur l'Arithmancie qu'Hermione lui avait prêté, sous le regard mi-écœuré, mi-perplexe de Ron. Le sommeil d'Harry fut un peu moins paisible que d'habitude, sa cicatrice lui faisait un peu plus mal que les jours précédents, elle lui envoyait comme des petites décharges électriques, ce qui eu pour résultat de faire naître en lui un mauvais pressentiment. Cependant, comme il n'eut aucun cauchemar, il supposa que ce ne devait pas être trop grave… du moins, il l'espérait.

- Oooooh, comme ils sont mignons ! fit une voix moqueuse qui le tira presque aussitôt de son sommeil.

- Vraiment adorables…On dirait de gros bébés !

Harry se redressa sur les coudes et sourit à Fred et George qui se tenaient debout devant eux.

- Saluuuuut…bailla-t-il alors que Ginny grognait dans son sommeil, visiblement mécontente de le sentir bouger.

- Hé ! Bon anniversaire Harry ! lança Fred.

- Merci…Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Excellente. Le magasin ne s'est pas vidé de toute la journée, s'enthousiasma George.

- Au fait, Nat, tu ne devais pas nous réveiller avant qu'ils n'arrivent, remarqua Harry en se tournant vers l'ange qui avait levé les yeux de son livre.

- Désolé…J'ai pas vu le temps passer, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est pas grave. Hey ! Ginny, réveille-toi ! dit Harry en la secouant par l'épaule.

- Mmmmh…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Un crapaud-buffle ! s'exclama George.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça ? s'écria Ginny en se redressant brusquement.

Elle tourna des yeux paniqués autour d'elle puis tomba sur Fred et George qui pouffaient de rire derrière leurs mains.

- Vous ! Espèce de traîtres ! Vous allez voir ! hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle se jeta à la poursuite de ses frères en les traitant de tous les noms.

- Keskispasse ? baragouina Ron en ouvrant ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

- Je sais pas…Une histoire de crapaud-buffle, répondit sceptiquement Harry en suivant du regard les jumeaux hilares qui se faisaient courser par leur sœur.

Ron éclata de rire et réveilla Hermione en lui serrant l'épaule.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas tout.

- Ginny a une sainte horreur des crapauds et de tous les batraciens en général, railla-t-il.

- Ca te va bien de te moquer. Rappelle-moi qui perd tous ses moyens dès qu'il aperçoit une araignée ? fit Hermione d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ron se renfrogna sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

- Hermione, tu pourrais m'expliquer. Je n'ai pas tout compris dans le Chapitre 15, intervint Nathanaël.

- Ah oui, à propos de…

Mais Harry ne su jamais de quoi parler ce Chapitre 15 puisqu'un grand cri suivi d'un 'plouf' sonore les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent vivement vers la mare qu'il y avait au fond du jardin et en virent émerger trois silhouettes dégoulinantes, dont deux étaient pliées en deux tellement elles riaient. La troisième, qui s'avéra être Ginny, poussa un nouveau cri apeuré et sortit de l'eau à la vitesse grand V. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de l'eau et un coassement sonore la fit détaler définitivement. Elle passa devant eux en courant, le teint livide et le visage paniqué.

- Ginny ! Attends-moi ! s'exclama Hermione en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Ron était écroulé de rire quand les jumeaux les rejoignirent, précédés par une délicieuse odeur de vase.

- Ce n'était pas très gentil de votre part, dit Nathanaël avec un demi-sourire.

- Oh, on l'a juste taquinée un peu…commença Fred.

- Elle s'en remettra vite, termina George avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry, lui, était partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Les jumeaux étaient très drôles mais ils en faisaient un peu trop parfois.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre une douche. Vous incommodez mon odorat délicat, fit Nathanaël avec une moue ennuyée.

- Toutes nos excuses, ô puissance céleste ! se moqua George avec une voix mielleuse.

- Nous allons de ce pas exécuter votre volonté. Nous ne souhaitons pas attirer votre colère divine ! renchérit Fred en se levant avant de faire une petite courbette ridicule.

- Faites donc, mes braves ! répondit hautainement l'ange en les congédiant d'un geste de la main. Et veuillez présenter vos excuses à Mademoiselle votre sœur !

- On verra ce qu'on peut faire ! lança Fred en s'éloignant vers la maison avec son frère.

- Tu sais que tu me fais penser à Malefoy quand tu parles comme ça, remarqua Harry avec amusement.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. En plus, t'as la même couleur de cheveux, continua Ron. Tu es sûr que vous n'êtes pas de la même famille ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit malicieusement l'ange avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

- De quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu fais partie de cette famille de pourris ! s'exclama Ron, choqué.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, mon cher Ron. C'est toi qui as tiré des conclusions.

- Là, il marque un point. Mais, Nat, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu es l'ancêtre de cette fouine ! gémit Harry.

"Mmmmh" fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à obtenir, à sa plus grande frustration.

- Bon, et bien, puisque tu nous a laissé le choix, on va dire que non ! termina Ron.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la maison à son tour.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Ron.

- Je reviens, je vais chercher un truc !

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il attrapa son livre sur le Quidditch et alla ensuite frapper à la porte de Ginny.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est moi. Ginny, ça va ? interrogea-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune Weasley apparut, encore un peu pâle mais beaucoup plus calme.

- Oui, ça va. Merci.

- De rien. Les jumeaux se sont excusés ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais j'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas. On redescend ?

Ils redescendirent dans le jardin et Fred et George les rejoignirent peu de temps après, chargés de plusieurs sacs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- De quoi faire la fête ! répondit joyeusement Fred.

Ils sortirent leurs provisions avec fierté et les étalèrent sur l'herbe. Ils avaient achetés plusieurs bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et de Whisky Purefeu, des saucisses et des merguez et un gros gâteau d'anniversaire. Ils tendirent ensuite un paquet à Harry en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Il découvrit ainsi tout un assortiment de leurs articles, des Boîtes à Flemme aux Longues oreilles, en passant par leurs Fusées Fuseboum.

- Génial ! s'exclama-t-il. Merci beaucoup !

- Mais de rien. Ça nous fait plaisir ! répondit George.

- Qui veut boire quelque chose ? Hermione, je te sers un Whisky ? demanda malicieusement Fred.

Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis eut un sourire machiavélique qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- D'accord, répondit-t-elle avec un air de défi.

- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Ron et Harry.

- Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

- Depuis quand tu bois de l'alcool ? s'étrangla Ron.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et saisit le verre que Fred lui tendait. Il s'avéra que les Bièraubeurres étaient aussi alcoolisées et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un état légèrement euphorique, sauf Nathanaël qui semblait normal. Harry n'arrêtait pas de rigoler à chaque fois que Ron ouvrait la bouche mais il était bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Quand la nuit fut tombée, ses amis entamèrent un "Joyeux anniversaire, Harry" singulièrement faux et ponctué de fous rires incontrôlables. Harry découpa tant bien que mal son gâteau, en tirant la langue. Il loupa plusieurs fois sa cible et les parts ne devaient pas vraiment être égales. 'Bof, pas grave', songea-t-il.

- Hey ! Harry ! Pourquoi tu nous ferai pas un ch'tit discours ! demanda Fred d'une voix hésitante, son verre de Whisky à la main.

- Ah ouais ! Bonne idée ! rigola George

Harry eut un sourire idiot et tenta de se lever.

- Oulà…Pourquoi que ça bouge ? demanda-t-il en sentant la terre tanguer sous ses pieds.

Il retomba à nouveau sur le sol avant même de s'en rendre compte et il éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par les autres.

- Wah ! T'es bourré ! s'exclama Ron.

- Nan ! Chuis pas bourré, d'abord !...Enfin, ptet un petit peu !

- Harry il est bourré ! Harry il est bourré ! scanda son ami avant de hurler de rire.

La soirée ne se termina que quand ils eurent vidé toutes les bouteilles présentes et mangé toutes leurs provisions. Harry se leva une nouvelle fois et se rattrapa de justesse à l'épaule de Nathanaël qui le regardait avec amusement.

- Oups, désolé. Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère jumeau ! articula-t-il en clignant des yeux.

L'ange se contenta de rire et il le soutint jusqu'à la maison, montant encore un peu plus dans l'estime d'Harry…enfin quand celui-ci s'en souvint plus tard, parce que là tout de suite, il n'était pas vraiment en état… Fred et George marchaient devant, appuyés l'un sur l'autre et la démarche un peu chancelante. Hermione et Ginny, qui avaient un peu moins bu, même si elles ne s'étaient pas privées non plus, encadraient Ron qui avait passé ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

- Ron, t'es lourd ! se plaignit Ginny.

- Même pas vrai, d'abord ! Hein, Mione que je suis pas lourd ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

- Mais non, mais non, t'es pas lourd.

- Merci Mione, dit-il avant de lui plaquer un gros bisou sur la joue qui la fit glousser de plus bel.

La montée des escaliers se révéla une épreuve de grande envergure pour Harry. Il loupait à chaque fois la marche et Nathanaël finit par le jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire paquet de linge sale. Harry fut alors prit d'un véritable fou rire, le millième au moins depuis quelques heures et il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit quand l'ange le reposa au sol. Sa tête se posa lourdement sur son oreiller et il sentit ses yeux se fermer immédiatement, l'entraînant dans un profond sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Et je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas fait de cliffhangers ! Je m'améliore dis donc ! Comme quoi, les cures contre le sadisisme ça marche ! Bizoos à tous (y compris les lecteurs silencieux ! Et non, je désespère pas !)


	7. Où il est prouvé que le proverbe

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors là, vous allez avoir droit à un chapitre qui bouge un peu plus que les précédents. Comment ça enfin ? Je vais à mon rythme et pis je suis pas une spécialiste du "qui explose de partout" ! Donc je fais ce que je peux avec mes pitits neurones. Ben, j'ai pas grand_-_chose à rajouter à part que je suis trop contente d'être arrivée à 30 reviews. Non, sérieusement, je ne pensais pas arriver à ce nombre. Donc merci à toutes et à tous, en particulier celles qui me suivent depuis le début : Nymphodora Tonks(quasiment toujours la première à reviewer même si c'est à des heures impossibles…question : ça t'arrives de dormir parfois ? _-_), Thealie, Florilège et pis ben AD ! Je ne serai pas vraiment Ilys si je n'avais pas AD qui me menace à tout bout de champ ! Donc merci les filles ! Je vous adore. Et pis merci également aux revieweurs occasionnels et je souhaite la bienvenue à l_-_arcange_-_déchu et à Le Saut de l'ange ! Voilà, ct le mot de la fin.

Ah non, j'ai un scoop à vous annoncer : Tout est à JK et je ne me fais pas de sous en écrivant cette fic !

Bizoos.

Nymphodora Tonks : Salut toi ! Toujours la première à laisser une review ! T'es trop forte ! Je suis contente que mon Ryry imbibé t'ait plu ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Et puis Hermione au whisky, why not ? Après tout, elle a beau être une Miss Je_-_sais_-_tout toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, elle reste quand même une fille de 16 ans qui a surement envie de s'amuser. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je la vois. En ce qui concerne la gueule de bois…ben en fait, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ! _-_. Je n'en dis pas plus ! ;). Au fait, g lu ton histoire et je confirme tu es impardonnable sur les délais de publications ! Non, mais franchement, nous laisser sur notre faim comme ça ! Enfin, tu as eu ma review ! Je vais pas t'en refaire une ici :p. Bon, je suis contente que mes explications aient éclairés ta lanterne ! Ca fait plaisir ! Pour ce qui concerne Remus…ben en fait, g comme un petit minuscule pb : je sais que je veux qu'il soit important dans ma fic ms je c pas où ni comment le caser. Y a toujours la solution du prof de DCFM mais ça va pas aider Harry dans sa relation avec lui…IAAAAAAH ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Quel dilemme cornélien ! Mes pauvres neurones vont_-_ils y survivre ? Je ne sais guère ! Et puis enfin pour ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres à ma "merveilleuse et sublime fic" (là, tu me fais vraiment un magnifique compliment, je suis très très touchée…°°Ilys éclate en sanglot sur son clavier°°. Désolée, je suis très émotive…)Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ça va dépendre de l'inspiration, du temps que j'aurai (mais ça, même si je dois encore ronger mes heures de sommeil, je continuerai à écrire !) parce que là, j'ai mon scénario mais seulement à court terme (La honte, je sais même pas où je vais…..mais en tout cas, j'y vais ! lol). Donc on verra bien. Mais là, je peux t'annoncer en exclusivité que j'ai quasiment fini mon chapitre 9 (qu'il faut bien sûr que je retravaille) et j'en suis à peine à la Répartition…et encore je me tâte pour savoir si je sépare le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard et la Répartition. Re_-_dilemme cornélien. Mais bon, ça c'est le job de ma beta de savoir ce que je dois en faire. Moi j'écris et elle, elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire ! _-_. Bon, j'espère que cette (longue !) réponse t'auras satisfaite ! C'est toujours un plaisir de répondre à tes questions et de discuter avec toi. Bizoooooos !

AD vs AV : °°Ilys s'installe ds la salle des RAR, le visage défait et de grosses traces de mascara noir autour des yeux. Elle tient un mouchoir dans sa main et n'arrête pas de renifler°° Ca y est, je déprime….Tu m'as piqué Nat….°°enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et pleure de désespoir°°. Mais qu'est_-_ce_-_que je vais faire moi, si tu me prends un de mes personnages principaux ? Hein, dis_-_moi ? Je fais quoi ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne comme toi et là c'est bon, je peux arrêter ma fic tout de suite ! C troooop crueeeelllll ! °°Nat arrive dans la salle des RAR, un peu mal à l'aise devant l'état dépressif de sa créatrice et tente tant bien que mal de la réconforter°°

Ilys : Laisse_-_moi tranquille. Vas donc voir ton Adichérie.

Nat : Mais Ilys….

Ilys : Tu m'as trahie ! °°se mouche bruyamment°°

Nat : Meuh non, je t'ai pas trahi ! Dis pas portenawak, ça nous changera.

Ilys : Tu m'aimes encore ? °°c le grand retour du regard de chien battu+chat potté (et oui, g regardé Shrek 2 y a pas lgtps !)°°

Nat : Mais oui, je t'aime encore. C'est quand même de ton cerveau dérangé que je sors !

Ilys : °°renifle°° Ouais c'est vrai. Alors comme ça tu m'aimes encore ? YEEEEEEEEES ! °°Ilys saute au cou de Nat, de nouveau de très bonne humeur°°

Bon, ma ptite AD, maintenant que les choses sont tirées au clair, je consents à te "prêter" Nat si tu me promets que tu me le rendras en bon état. C'est que j'en ai encore besoin de mon pitit nange déchu choupinou adoré ! Il faut bien que je continue mon histoire. Et au fait, tu m'as toujours pas dit de qui ou de quoi tu étais l'Héritière ! Je veux savoooiiiiir ! Sitouplé ? Ben quoi, j'ai qdm le droit de savoir, non ? Non…mais PK ? Naaaat ! Elle veut rien me dire !

Nat : Mais tu vas arrêter de vouloir savoir ! Après tu vas te plaindre parce que tu t'es pris une poêle dans la figure.

Ilys : Je me plains pas !

Nat : Ben voyons. Qui c'est qui a encore rêvé qu'elle était poursuivie par une poêle géante et un bazooka en tutu rose ?

Ilys : Maieuh ! C pas de ma faute ! Elle m'a traumatisée ! Enfin bref, encore merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire !

Bizoos ma poulette :D

PS : Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pourquoi tu monopolises les RAR…nan vraiment je vois pas !mdr. C ptet parce que g plein de trucs à te dire. Ou alors parce que tes reviews sont longues et que forcément, g besoin de temps pour te répondre ! ;)

l_-_arcange_-_dechu : Wahou ! Le super pseudo ! En plus, trop en rapport avec ma fic ! C'est un signe, moi jte le dis. Ne me demanda pas un signe de quoi, j'en sais rien. Je disais juste ça comme ça ! lol. Et puis pr Baltus, je savais pas que ct le prof le plus grassouillet que la terre ait portée….je croyais que le record était détenu par mon ancien prof de maths (beurk, les maths !). lol. Désolée pour l'énorme faute…je l'ai pas fait exprès et je vais y remédier dès maintenant ! mdr. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que ça continue à te plaire. Bizoos.

Le Saut de l'Ange : Décidément c'est la série. Après l'archange déchu, g le Saut de l'Ange ! lol. En tout cas, je suis très honorée de t'accueillir ici. Je t'ai déjà vu sur pas mal de fics que je suis et je suis très contente de te voir par ici ! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Et…commme c'est bizarre ! T'es pas la seule à aimer Nathanaël ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ? lol. J'aime bien aussi le cadeau d'Hermione…en même temps, je peux pas être vraiment objective vu que ça sort de ma tête ! ;). Mais j'aime bien l'idée que les Potter soient Aurors de père en fils…Mais bon, ça se trouve, c même pas ça. ptet bien que James était en fait boucher charcutier ! Bon, d'accord, ça casserait un peu (beaucoup !) le mythe mais bon…on ne sait jamais. C'est ça le pb des fics, c'est qu'après, on a une idée bien précise en tête et pis y a des risques que ça colle pas ac la vraie nistoire ! Enfin, life is life ! Ah oui, une dernière chose…je peux te dire avec certitude qu'il n'y aura pas d'Hermione Harry. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec ce couple. Mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire ! Bizoos.

Thealie : Salut toi ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que le décalage entre le début et la fin ne t'as pas posé de problème…Je m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il y en avait un. Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu longue à la détente ! Mais je fais avec ce que j'ai…c'est_-_à_-_dire pas grand_-_chose ! mdr. Voilà la suite ! J'espère que j'aurai pas été trop longue ! Bizoos.

Florilège : Salut mon tichou ! Je sais bien que tu l'aimes pas trop ce chapitre mais bon, moi je l'aimes bien. enfin, tu sais ce que donnes celui_-_ci donc…j'espère qu'il te plait plus ! J'ai été jeté un coup d'œil sur celle de Novalie…pas mal, mais sans plus. Et pis celle de mnemesysfr, j'ai lu juste le premier chapitre et j'ai pas franchement accroché le style. Normalement, à l'heure d'aujoud'hui, tu as déjà dû t'atteler à la correction du 9 et du 10, donc tout va bien. Voilà, en tout cas, merci pour ta review. Ça me fait toujours plaisir. Bizoos.

Et pis l'habituel mot de dernière minute : Merci Flo !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 7 : Où il est prouvé que le proverbe "Le calme après la tempête" ne s'applique pas quand on s'appelle Harry Potter.**

Il rouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard mais il ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, comme dans les mauvais films d'horreur moldus qu'affectionnait particulièrement Dudley. Un courant d'air agitait ses cheveux mais il ne sentit pas sa fraîcheur. La seule chose dont il était plus que conscient était la douleur lancinante de sa cicatrice. Un "pop" retentit à côté de lui et il tourna la tête. Il sentit son estomac se contracter d'horreur et la nausée le prendre quand il vit Voldemort juste à côté de lui, accompagné de deux Mangemorts de haute taille. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose et au bout d'un court moment, d'autres bruits de transplanages se firent entendre. Harry se retrouva bientôt au milieu d'un cercle d'une trentaine de Mangemorts tous encagoulés et il ne pu retenir un frisson d'horreur.

_-_ Bonsoir, mes chers amis, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que ses fidèles s'inclinaient tous en face de lui. Les consignes pour ce soir sont simples : tuez_-_les tous !

Les Mangemorts poussèrent une acclamation ravie, remplie d'une joie cruelle et bestiale, et se dispersèrent. Bientôt des hurlements de terreur et de douleur brisèrent le silence paisible de cette nuit d'été. Voldemort avait fermé les yeux avec délectation, toujours entouré par ses deux gardes du corps et un rictus mauvais déformait sa bouche. Harry le contemplait, horrifié et la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice se fit insupportable. Il tomba à quatre pattes en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de souffrance. Une petite silhouette attira son attention et il leva les yeux pour découvrir une petite fille brune en chemise de nuit. Elle serrait contre elle son lapin en peluche et des larmes inondaient son visage déformé par la terreur.

_-_ Non, souffla Harry.

Mais Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres quasiment inexistantes. Il pointa sa baguette vers la fillette qui ne bougeait plus, complètement tétanisée.

_-_ Non, répéta Harry en se redressant. Non, non, non….

Il avança en trébuchant vers elle mais un rayon vert la percuta avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Elle s'écroula au sol en lâchant sa peluche.

_-_ NOOOOOON !

Harry sentit une décharge de haine le parcourir et il se tourna vers Voldemort, les poings serrés. Celui_-_ci tourna ses yeux rouges vers lui, comme s'il pouvait le voir, ce qui était complètement impossible.

_-_ Bon anniversaire Harry, lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant d'éclater de son rire suraigu et cruel.

Harry hurla de douleur en sentant sa cicatrice le brûlait de plus en plus fort et il retomba sur le sol, plié en deux par la douleur.

_-_ Harry ! Par Merlin ! Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! s'écria une voix lointaine.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, complètement perdu. Il tenta de se redresser mais deux mains le repoussèrent fermement.

_-_ Reste couché ! lui ordonna Nathanaël en lui posant une main apaisante sur le front.

Harry jetait des coups d'œil paniqués tout autour de lui et son cœur cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Ses amis étaient tous autour de lui et le regardaient avec effarement et inquiétude. Nathanaël prit alors la direction des opérations et ordonna à Fred d'aller au QG pour prévenir l'Ordre. Celui_-_ci sortit précipitamment avec son jumeau qui voulait y aller aussi pour voir s'il pouvait être utile.

_-_ Ron, va me chercher d'autres couvertures ! continua_-_t_-_il.

Harry s'était en effet mis à trembler de tous ses membres, envahi par un froid intense qui lui gelait les entrailles.

_-_ Hermione, je veux que tu me prépares une tisane. Tu n'as qu'à suivre ce que j'ai écrit ! dit l'ange en lui tendant un papier qu'il avait fait apparaître dans un claquement de doigts.

_-_ D'a…d'accord.

Son amie sortit précipitamment de la chambre, croisant Ron qui revenait chargé de couvertures épaisses qu'il disposa sur Harry avec l'aide de sa sœur.

_-_ Ron, va aider Hermione.

_-_ J'y vais.

_-_ Et moi, qu'est_-_ce que je fais ? demanda Ginny en se tordant les mains avec inquiétude.

_-_ Donne_-_moi ta main.

Elle s'exécuta et Harry entendit Nathanaël marmonnait quelque chose et leurs deux mains jointes s'entourèrent d'un halo bleu.

_-_ Remplace_-_moi !

L'ange retira sa main et Harry sentit la douleur refaire immédiatement surface, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. La jeune Weasley posa rapidement sa main sur son front et la douleur diminua. Nathanaël quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry fixait intensément le mur en face de lui, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas penser à la petite fille mais plus il essayait, plus son image venait le hanter. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de refouler son amertume et sa tristesse au fond de lui. Le retour d'Hermione et Ron lui offrit une distraction plus que bienvenue. Hermione s'agenouilla à côté de lui, une tasse à la main. Il se redressa avec l'aide de Ginny et Ron glissa un oreiller supplémentaire dans son dos.

_-_ Tiens, bois ça, lui dit Hermione en lui glissant la tasse entre ses mains tremblotantes.

Il goûta avec précaution le breuvage qui se révéla être délicieux, pas comme les affreuses potions de Pomfresh. Le froid qui l'avait envahi se dissipa peu à peu, laissant place à une chaleur réconfortante. Ron enleva plusieurs couvertures qui étaient devenues inutiles et s'assit au bord du lit.

_-_ Où est Nathanaël ?

_-_ Il est en bas. Il parle avec Maman et Lupin. Il leur explique que tu as besoin de te reposer un peu avant tout. Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je pense.

_-_ Et Fred et George ?

_-_ Ils sont restés là_-_bas, répondit Hermione. Harry, qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ?

_-_ Voldemort, soupira_-_t_-_il. Qui d'autre ?

_-_ Une nouvelle attaque ? questionna gentiment Ginny.

Il hocha la tête, de nouveau assailli par les souvenirs de sa vision. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et entra.

_-_ Bonsoir Harry, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant.

Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête et Ron et Hermione quittèrent la pièce, sachant très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester.

_-_ Miss Weasley, pouvez_-_vous nous laisser ?

_-_ Non, désolée, professeur, répondit fermement la rousse. Nathanaël m'a confié une mission et je compte bien l'accomplir jusqu'au bout.

_-_ J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

_-_ C'est bon, Ginny. Je vais prendre le relais, dit l'ange qui venait de rentrer à son tour.

_-_ Ok.

Ils échangèrent leur place sous l'œil intrigué du Directeur et après un dernier sourire encourageant à Harry elle referma la porte derrière elle.

_-_ Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, déclara Dumbledore avec sérieux.

Il entreprit alors de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails et il évoqua aussi le fait que Voldemort savait qu'il était là.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que cela signifie, Albus ? interrogea Nathanaël, impassible.

_-_ Je ne sais pas exactement…Je pense que le lien qui vous relie tous les deux s'est encore renforcé depuis qu'il t'a possédé au moins de juin. Il ne te voyait pas, il devait plus sentir ta présence qu'autre chose, répondit Dumbledore sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Celui_-_ci baissa la tête, un grand poids s'était abattu sur ses épaules.

_-_ Je vais te laisser te reposer, dit le Directeur en se levant.

_-_ Professeur ? Est_-_ce que vous savez s'il y a des survivants ?

_-_ On ne le sait pas encore. Les Aurors et les Médicomages doivent juste arriver sur les lieux à l'heure qu'il est.

_-_ D'accord.

Le vieux professeur sortit et Nathanaël força Harry à se rallonger. Il se laissa faire et l'ange remonta une couverture jusqu'à son menton.

_-_ Dors, maintenant.

Même s'il ne voulait pas se rendormir tout de suite, il ne pu pas lutter plus de quelques secondes et tomba à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Le réveil quelques heures plus tard fut plus que difficile pour Harry. Une main agréablement fraîche lui caressait le front, suivant du bout des doigts le tracé de sa cicatrice. Il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et les referma aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière ambiante. Des voix lui parvenaient de loin.

_-_ Remus, vous pourriez tirer un peu les rideaux ? demanda doucement Nathanaël.

_-_ Bien sûr.

Harry attendit quelques instants et refit un nouvel essai, beaucoup plus concluant cette fois_-_ci. Il tourna la tête et distingua Nathanaël qui avait gardé sa main sur son front.

_-_ Salut Belle au bois dormant !

Harry sourit mais il se sentait tellement courbaturé que même ce simple geste lui faisait mal. Quelqu'un d'autre posa ses lunettes sur son nez et la pièce devint immédiatement beaucoup plus nette.

_-_ Merci, Remus.

Le loup_-_garou se contenta de lui faire un sourire.

_-_ Comment tu te sens ? interrogea l'ange en l'aidant à se mettre en position assise.

_-_ Comme si un troupeau de troll avait pris mon corps pour une piste de danse, grimaca_-_t_-_il

_-_ Je vois. Je vais essayer de retirer ma main et tu me diras si tu as encore mal, d'accord ?

_-_ Ok.

Nathanaël enleva doucement sa main et attendit la réaction d'Harry.

_-_ Ca va, dit celui_-_ci. Ça ne me fait plus mal.

_-_ Bien, je vais aller te chercher un petit déjeuner. Remus, je vous le confie.

_-_ Ne vous en faites pas, répondit_-_il. Je vais bien m'en occuper.

Nathanaël ressortit de la chambre et Harry se tourna directement vers son ancien professeur.

_-_ Alors ?

_-_ Que veux_-_tu savoir ?

_-_ Je suppose que vous n'avez réussi à attraper personne ?

_-_ Tu supposes bien. Quand les renforts sont arrivés, ils avaient déjà tous transplanés.

_-_ Combien ?

Remus soupira et leva vers lui son regard doré rempli à cet instant de lassitude et d'amertume.

_-_ Il y a eu 115 morts…et aucun survivant. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry sentit son cœur descendre au niveau de son estomac et l'image de la petite fille lui revint à la mémoire, comme un boomerang. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement assommé. 115 morts…115 innocents avaient péri à cause de Voldemort et par conséquent à cause de lui. Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas tué, il continuerait ces massacres d'innocents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était à lui de faire ça ? Il n'avait que 16 ans…il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Le poids de la prophétie l'écrasa une fois de plus. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si on l'avait enterré vivant et qu'il grattait désespérément la terre pour pouvoir revoir la lumière. Mais il n'était entouré que de ténèbres et de douleur.

_-_ Remus, est_-_ce que vous pouvez me laisser seul, s'il vous plaît ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

_-_ Harry…

_-_ Je veux être seul ! gronda_-_t_-_il en lançant un regard plein de colère et d'amertume au loup_-_garou.

Harry sentit un picotement lui parcourir désagréablement le corps et il vit Remus pâlir brusquement avant de se lever et de marcher vers la sortie comme un automate. La porte se referma et Harry y apposa un Sortilège de Fermeture. Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Il laissa alors les larmes qu'il avait refoulées trop longtemps sortir. Elles coulèrent, brûlantes, et se répandirent sur ses joues et dans son cou. Il se roula en boule sous ses couvertures et sanglota doucement. Son regard se posa sur la cape de ses parents et avant qu'il ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva dans sa main. Il enfouit son visage à l'intérieur et respira l'odeur de sa mère, apaisante et réconfortante. Il ferma les yeux très fort et essaya de chasser au loin le visage terrorisé de la fillette, sans aucun résultat. La scène se rejouait sous ses paupières closes encore et encore et encore. C'était insupportable.

_-_ Harry ? Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ? fit la voix étouffée de Nathanaël.

Harry se recroquevilla encore un peu plus et resta silencieux, tiraillé entre le besoin de voir son ange gardien et l'envie de rester seul.

_-_ Harry ? Réponds_-_moi !

_-_ Non…chuchota_-_t_-_il.

Il y eut un craquement sonore et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le dos tourné à l'entrée.

_-_ Il vaut mieux que vous me laissiez y aller seul, déclara Nathanaël. Je vous appellerai au besoin.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Remus, faites_-_moi confiance.

La porte se referma une nouvelle fois et Harry entendit le bruit d'un plateau qu'on dépose sur le bureau. Nathanaël vint ensuite s'accroupir à son niveau et Harry tenta de fuir son regard.

_-_ Regarde_-_moi ! ordonna l'ange.

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en s'accrochant un peu plus à la cape de ses parents, comme la petite fille à son lapin en peluche. La petite fille…

_-_ Harry, regarde_-_moi, répéta_-_t_-_il d'une voix douce.

Il ne pu faire autrement que d'obéir et il se noya dans le regard noir bleu de Nathanaël. Celui_-_ci passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et lui sourit.

_-_ Harry…Laisse_-_moi t'aider.

_-_ Tu ne peux pas…Je suis seul. Je le suis depuis que j'ai 1 an, répondit_-_il d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Faux. Désolé de te contredire mais tu as oublié quelqu'un dans l'histoire.

_-_ …

_-_ Je n'existe pas, moi ? Je ne suis qu'une illusion peut_-_être ?

_-_ Non, bien sûr que non.

_-_ Harry…Cette fichue prophétie a fait de toi quelqu'un d'hors du commun, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu veux continuer à avancer, tu dois assumer ce fait et apprendre à vivre avec.

_-_ Oh, mais oui ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé avant ! s'emporta Harry. Tu m'excuseras mais vivre en sachant que tu es soit la victime soit l'assassin, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple à avaler !

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile ! répondit Nathanaël en fronçant les sourcils. Mais laisse_-_moi te dire que ce n'est pas en te renfermant sur toi_-_même et en refusant toute aide que tu y arriveras. Ok, tu as été isolé pendant un long moment, ok tu as toujours dû apprendre à te débrouiller par toi_-_même, d'accord, tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre mais rien ne dit que tu es obligé d'y parvenir seul. Tu m'entends, tu n'es plus seul. En ce qui me concerne, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Compris ?

Harry resta immobile un long moment, les paroles de Nathanaël résonnant dans sa tête comme un écho. Il aimerait tellement y croire. Ne plus être jamais seul, plus jamais (n/a : coucou Cigale !). C'était un peu comme un rêve inaccessible. A chaque fois qu'il avait cru avoir une vraie famille, on la lui avait arraché : d'abord ses parents, ensuite Sirius. De qui serait_-_ce le tour la prochaine fois ? Remus ? Ron ? Nathanaël ? Il était las de souffrir. On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquillement vivre sa vie ? Est_-_ce que ça aurait été trop demandé ? Visiblement oui.

_-_ Harry, arrête de cogiter. Ton cerveau commence à fumer, dit l'ange avec une pointe d'espièglerie.

Harry se contenta d'un grognement mais cela sembla suffire à Nathanaël puisqu'il se redressa en souriant.

_-_ Tu as faim ? Hermione et Ginny se sont décarcassées pour te préparer un super petit_-_déjeuner.

_-_ J'ai pas envie de manger…marmonna Harry.

_-_ Et ben, même si tu n'en as pas envie, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler quelque chose.

_-_ Ai_-_je le choix ?

_-_ Pas vraiment, répondit l'ange avec un sourire.

Il lui passa un bol de chocolat chaud et des tartines dégoulinantes de confiture. Harry avala tout sous l'œil attentif de l'ange.

_-_ Dis_-_moi Harry, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_il au bout d'un moment.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Il m'a semblé assez secoué quand je l'ai retrouvé devant la porte. Il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait.

_-_ Je lui ai juste demandé de me laisser seul et comme il n'avait pas l'air d'accord, je crois que je me suis un peu énervé.

_-_ Je vois… Ça a enfin commencé, murmura Nathanaël pour lui_-_même, l'air songeur.

_-_ De quoi ? Qu'est_-_ce qui a commencé ?

L'ange leva les yeux vers lui et l'examina un moment en silence, comme s'il le sondait avec son regard.

_-_ Plus tard, Harry.

_-_ Ah non, je veux savoir tout de suite. J'en ai assez qu'on me cache des choses ! s'énerva_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je le sais. C'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Tu sauras tout en temps voulu…Et dans un sens, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tu t'en rendras compte assez tôt.

_-_ Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? Nathanaël, réponds_-_moi !

Mais l'ange s'était déjà levé et il ressortit de la chambre avec le plateau sans un mot de plus. Harry fixa la porte avec un mélange de perplexité et d'agacement. Il se rallongea et rabattit la couverture sur lui avec rage. Il avait horreur qu'on lui dissimule des choses qui le concernaient. Un miaulement sonore attira son attention et il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Salim le regardait, comme s'il attendait son autorisation pour monter sur le lit.

_-_ Viens là ! murmura Harry.

Le chaton poussa un nouveau miaulement et sauta maladroitement sur le lit, se rattrapant de justesse à la couverture. Harry l'aida à monter pour éviter qu'il ne retombe et l'animal vint immédiatement se frotter contre son cou en ronronnant. Il se roula ensuite en boule sur son oreiller et ferma ses yeux bleus. Harry décida qu'une sieste ne serait pas superflue et au moins, il était sûr qu'on lui ficherait la paix.

Ce fut des éclats de voix qui le réveillèrent un peu plus tard et il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller pour ne plus rien entendre. Mais rien à faire.

_-_ Par Merlin, y a des gens qui essayent de dormir ! cria_-_t_-_il avec colère.

Aussitôt les voix se turent, lui arrachant un sourire satisfait et il s'apprêta à se rendormir quand on frappa doucement à la porte. Il resta silencieux, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard de ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie de leur pitié…il détestait ça.

_-_ Harry ? appela Hermione.

_-_ J'ai pas envie de parler ! répondit_-_il sèchement.

_-_ Et ben nous si ! s'exclama Ginny en ouvrant la porte.

Elle entra et vint se planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et le visage déterminé.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme l'an dernier ! s'emporta_-_t_-_elle alors que Ron et Hermione se tenaient un peu en retrait.

Harry garda un silence obstiné et défia la jeune Weasley du regard. Celle_-_ci soutint son regard sans broncher. Il ne pouvait pas les tenir à l'écart. Même s'il essayait, ils trouveraient toujours le moyen de revenir. Nathanaël avait peut_-_être raison, il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait. Ginny dut lire dans son regard ce qu'il pensait puisqu'elle finit par éclater de rire et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, bientôt rejointe par les deux autres qui semblaient soulagés par la tournure des évènements.

_-_ Tu veux pas te lever ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Il fait un super temps dehors !

Harry haussa les épaules, ça lui était égal.

_-_ Parfait ! Je te laisse prendre une douche et tu nous rejoins en bas.

Elle sortit avec Hermione, visiblement satisfaite d'elle_-_même. Ron resta avec lui et il semblait un peu embarrassé.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Harry en se levant, intrigué par son comportement.

_-_ Heu…C'est_-_à_-_dire que…Je sais très bien que tu as horreur de ça, mais je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide.

_-_ Non, ça va. Mais merci, répondit Harry, touché par l'attention de son ami.

Il prit quelques vêtements propres et partit prendre une douche. L'eau tiède effaça ses dernières courbatures et il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il gagna le jardin où ses amis étaient installés, à l'ombre du chêne. Remus et Nathanaël étaient assis un peu à l'écart, plongés dans une conversation visiblement intense. Ils levèrent cependant la tête en l'entendant arriver et l'ange lui adressa un sourire de bienvenue. Harry s'approcha de Remus et s'assit en face de lui.

_-_ Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter contre vous comme ça.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry. C'est oublié, lui répondit Remus en lui serrant l'épaule. Et si tu pouvais me tutoyer maintenant, ça m'arrangerait bien…

Harry hocha la tête et lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de rejoindre ses amis qui l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Ron l'entraîna immédiatement dans une partie d'échecs qui permit à Harry d'oublier un peu tous les évènements de la veille. C'était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler le calme après la tempête.

La vie reprit son cours normal et le mois d'août fila à toute vitesse, les rapprochant de plus en plus de la rentrée. Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient reçus leurs lettres de Poudlard avec leurs résultats des BUSEs. Hermione les avaient bien sûr tous décrochés et elle pouvait envisager la carrière qu'elle souhaitait. Le problème était qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée. Elle hésitait encore entre la recherche et la Médicomagie, ce qui lui avait valu une longue discussion avec Remus qui venait leur rendre visite dès qu'il le pouvait. Quant à Harry, il avait était stupéfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas été recalé à son examen de Potions. Il soupçonnait le professeur McGonagall d'y être pour quelque chose mais peu importe. Il pouvait désormais réaliser son rêve de devenir Auror et suivre les traces de son père et de son grand_-_père. Cette nouvelle information n'avait fait que le conforter dans son projet de carrière. Et Ron…et bien, il avait été recalé en Potions et par conséquent, la carrière d'Auror se refermait pour lui, mais il l'avait plutôt bien pris. Il avait affirmé qu'au moins il ne serait plus obligé de supporter Rogue et ses cheveux gras ! C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, on pouvait comprendre qu'il se réjouisse.

C'est dans une atmosphère à nouveau lourde que la dernière semaine des vacances arriva. La chaleur redevint accablante, presque surnaturelle et Harry priait pour qu'il y ait un orage rapidement. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette moiteur ambiante. Dès qu'il faisait un mouvement, même infime, il se retrouvait couvert de sueur. La chaleur était tellement insupportable que Ron et lui avaient renoncé à jouer au Quidditch. Seule l'ombre du chêne leur offrait un minimum de fraîcheur et encore… Ils se retrouvaient ainsi tous à dormir une bonne partie de la journée et ne commençaient à vivre que le soir, quand la chaleur devenait plus supportable. Cependant quand Harry se leva le mardi après_-_midi avant la rentrée, il sentit comme un changement dans l'atmosphère. Elle était lourde et chargée d'électricité. Il se traîna jusqu'à la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour enlever toutes les traces de sueur de la nuit. Il se vêtit en tout et pour tout d'un simple short. Ron et lui avaient depuis longtemps abandonnés le port du T_-_shirt et des chaussures (n/a : les filles, on arrête de baver sur le clavier ! Ca va l'abîmer ! lol). Il descendit dans la cuisine déserte et se prépara un sandwich avant de sortir dans le jardin. Les rayons du soleil brûlèrent son dos nu et c'est avec soulagement qu'il atteignit l'ombre de l'arbre centenaire. Hermione était assise contre le tronc, plongée dans le livre qu'il lui avait offert et Ginny et Nathanaël étaient assis côte à côte, entourés de feuilles et de crayons.

_-_ Bonjour tout le monde, dit_-_il en s'asseyant.

_-_ Ron dort encore ? s'étonna Hermione en levant les yeux.

_-_ Ouaip. Et je peux même te dire qu'il ronfle avec un enthousiasme débordant ! se moqua Harry en mordant dans son sandwich.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans sa lecture.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ? demanda Harry en regardant les deux autres.

_-_ Ca se voit pas ? On joue au golf ! grommela Nathanaël.

_-_ Ahah ! Très drôle ! répondit Harry.

_-_ Je lui apprends à dessiner…Même s'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi, expliqua Ginny. Ses premières esquisses sont encore plus belles que ce que je réussis à faire après des heures d'entraînement.

_-_ Dis pas n'importe quoi ! se défendit l'ange. Tu te débrouilles très bien !

_-_ C'est gentil mais je sais que tu es supérieur. C'est injuste…gémit_-_elle en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Nathanaël qui éclata de rire devant ses mimiques.

_-_ Je peux voir ?

Ginny lui fourra une feuille entre les mains et il la contempla bouche bée. Le dessin représentait une femme magnifique qui souriait d'un air doux. Elle était tellement belle que c'en était presque douloureux.

_-_ Qui est_-_ce ? balbutia_-_t_-_il en détachant ses yeux du croquis.

_-_ Il veut pas le dire, se plaignit Ginny.

Harry regarda Nathanaël et décela une lueur de tristesse profonde dans ses yeux indéfinissables. Il en ressentit un pincement au cœur et préféra ne pas insister sur le sujet…pas pour le moment tout du moins. Il rendit la feuille à l'ange qui la posa à côté de lui et se reconcentra sur son dessin en cours. Harry termina son sandwich et s'allongea sur l'herbe brûlée. Il fit venir son nouveau livre de DCFM et se plongea dans le chapitre sur les Détraqueurs et les Patronus. La lecture était le seul passe_-_temps, avec les échecs et la sieste, qui ne demandait pas trop d'efforts et de mouvements. Même Ron avait fini par s'y mettre, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Harry découvrit ainsi que les sorciers puissants pouvaient conjurer plusieurs Patronus à la fois mais qu'ils avaient cependant tous la même forme. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de faire pareil…Il se souvint à quel point il se sentait vidé de toute énergie quand il avait commencé ses séances d'entraînements avec Remus en troisième année. Ron ne les rejoignit que beaucoup plus tard, armé de son jeu de cartes. Harry abandonna sa lecture et se redressa.

_-_ Enfin levé ?

_-_ Comme tu peux le voir. Une partie de cartes, ça te tente ?

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? Mione, tu te joins à nous ?

_-_ Mmmh…

_-_ Allez, Mione, tu as besoin de t'aérer l'esprit un peu ! décréta Ron en lui arrachant son livre des mains.

_-_ Ronald Weasley ! Je t'ordonne de me rendre ce livre ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle en se jetant sur lui.

Mais Ron avait été le plus rapide et s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres. Harry éclata de rire en voyant le visage furieux de sa meilleure amie. Celle_-_ci dégaina sa baguette et marmonna un "_Accio_". Le livre atterrit immédiatement dans ses mains et elle adressa un sourire triomphant à Ron qui se tenait en plein soleil, l'air complètement hébété. Hermione déposa son livre par terre et s'approcha de son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_-_ Heu…Hermione ? C'est quoi ce regard ? balbutia_-_t_-_il.

_-_ _Aqua_ ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle et un jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette pour venir arroser Ron qui poussa un cri de surprise.

_-_ Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! dit_-_il doucement en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Il lança le sort à son tour mais Hermione le contrecarra grâce à un _Protego_ rapide. Elle relança un _Aqua_ à Ron et avant de s'enfuir en courant, hilare.

_-_ Harry ! Viens m'aider ! s'exclama Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite, complètement trempé, mais un sourire machiavélique scotché aux lèvres.

Harry ne se le fit dire deux fois et il se leva d'un bond en dégainant sa baguette. Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione était toujours aussi sèche mais par contre, Harry et Ron étaient trempés de la tête au pied. Ils réussirent tout de même à la coincer dans un coin et Harry fit tomber son bouclier alors que Ron lui balançait enfin son _Aqua_ vengeur. Ils revinrent s'asseoir à l'ombre, morts de rire et dégoulinants. L'avantage, c'est que leur petite bataille d'eau les avait agréablement rafraîchis.

_-_ Ca y est ? Vous avez fini de vous comporter comme des gamins de 5 ans ? railla Nathanaël.

_-_ Possible, répondit Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

_-_ Quand je te disais que tu avais besoin d'une pause…dit Ron avec un sourire ravi.

_-_ J'avoue que ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

_-_ Ben oui. Faut profiter de tes vacances avant qu'elles ne soient terminées ! ajouta Harry.

_-_ Je suppose que vous avez raison…

_-_ Bien sûr qu'on a raison, se réjouit Ron. Bon, on se la fait cette partie de Bataille Explosive ?

Ils enchaînèrent ainsi les parties jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux rentrent avec le repas du soir. Ils en étaient au dessert quand le ciel commença à s'assombrir. Le vent se leva et apporta le bruit du tonnerre au loin.

_-_ Ah ! Enfin ! s'exclama Ginny en tendant l'oreille. Enfin un peu de pluie !

_-_ On ferait mieux d'aller se mettre à l'abri avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir, remarqua Hermione.

Ils remballèrent tout et allèrent terminer leur repas dans la cuisine qui n'avait plus servie depuis un bon moment. Le tonnerre se rapprochait de plus en plus et des éclairs illuminaient la pièce de temps à autre. Harry sentait la tension monter en lui et chaque coup de tonnerre résonnait en lui, lui arrachant à chaque fois un frisson. Il était tellement absorbé par ce phénomène qu'il ne vit pas le regard étrange que Nathanaël posait sur lui. Les jumeaux envoyèrent la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et ils se dirigèrent tous à l'exception d'Harry vers le salon.

_-_ Harry ? Tu viens ? demanda Ginny quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Il regardait fixement par la fenêtre, sans ciller, et ne répondit même pas.

_-_ Laisse_-_le, dit doucement Nathanaël. C'est pour ce soir.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Je t'expliquerai. Allez, viens.

Quand il fut seul, Harry se leva et sortit dans le jardin. L'odeur de la terre assaillit ses narines et l'atmosphère électrique le fit tressaillir. L'orage venait par ici mais il n'y avait toujours pas eu une seule goutte de pluie. Il s'avança dans l'herbe jaunie et se tint à quelques mètres du chêne. Il ne pensait à rien, il avait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose mais impossible de dire quoi. Un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres retentit mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'orage devait être tout proche maintenant. Le vent sec et chaud soufflait toujours, soulevant de petits nuages de terre sèche. Une première goutte s'abattit sur l'épaule nue d'Harry, bientôt rejointe par une autre et en quelques secondes, une pluie diluvienne lui tomba dessus. Il retira ses lunettes et les laissa tomber par terre avant d'offrir son visage aux trombes d'eau qui descendaient du ciel noir. Il sourit et étendit les bras. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer et il attendit patiemment un signe. Il sentit la terre frémir sous ses pieds et un picotement désagréable parcourut son corps. Et là, le plus formidable coup de tonnerre qu'il ait jamais entendu résonna à ses oreilles. C'est comme si le ciel lui_-_même s'était déchiré en deux. Harry sentit quelque chose s'échapper de lui et il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était entouré d'une lumière dorée et pailletée, comme de l'or liquide. Il frissonna et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Soudain, une lumière blanche aveuglante l'entoura et il se cambra quand une violente décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps, lui donnant l'impression que son sang était devenu de la lave en fusion. Il hurla de douleur et s'aperçut qu'il quittait le sol, toujours entouré par cette aura dorée et cette lumière blanche. Il se sentit happé par l'obscurité et perdit connaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heu…On ne frappe l'auteure pour ce joli cliffhanger…Je suis désolée. Thealie, m'en veux pas mais j'ai fait une rechute ! Je suis tellement désolée. Promis je vais retourner en cure ! Je te le jure ! Bon, vous avez le droit de me manifester votre (mé)contentement….Soyez pas trop méchant quand même (AD, range moi immédiatement cette poêle !). Bizoos à tous (même aux lecteurs silencieux si jamais y en a encore !)


	8. Elémentaire, mon cher Harry

Hello everyone !

Je suis bien contente de vous revoir aujourd'hui ! Bon, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour le chapitre sadique que je vous ai fait la semaine dernière. Je me suis fait traiter de sadique, mais à un point ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! lol. Bon, on passe bien sûr sur toutes les menaces de morts et autres Doloris que je me suis pris…Je vous en veux pas, je comprends. Mais c'est douloureux les Doloris ( PVS(1) : non, sérieux, t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? Ilys : Oui, oui, je suis très intelligente ! PVS : C'était de l'ironie…Désespérante !) ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus à votre convenance ! Je pense quand même…Bon en même temps, c'est pas dur de faire moins sadique, donc ça devrait aller. Voilà, toujours pareil, rien à moi sauf mon ti nange déchu (les filles, on arrête de baver…ça fait désordre ! lol). Bon, je laisse la place aux (longues) RAR ! Moi ? Bavarde ? Meuh non, vous vous faites des idées ! mdr

Bizoos

(1): PVS Petite voix sarcastique dans ma tête, alias ma conscience. Pour ceux qui ont lu ma bio (ouais, ouais le truc qui ressemble à rien dans mon profil !) et ben, vous devez vous en rappeler !

**RAR :**

AD vs AV : °°suite du dernière épisode de la guerre interstellaire et sans fin entre AD, princesse des Ténèbres à ses heures perdues, et Ilys, pauvre auteur menacée d'un Doloris et Reine illuminée quand elle veut°°. Donc, je résume la situation, je suis face à face avec un Doloris et y a Nat qui vient juste de rentrer dans la salle des RAR. Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Nat ? °°L'ange claque des doigts et le sortilège qui menacait sa créatrice disparaît instantannément.°° Merci mon chouchou. Tu sais que je t'adore !°°Ilys se jette pour la énième fois à son cou et lui fait un gros bisou en prime°° Bon je vais pouvoir faire ta RAR tranquillement maintenant. Commençons donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comment t'as deviné que j'arrivais pas à déprimer plus de…allez, on va être gentil, on va dire 30 secondes, chrono en main ! Tu commences à me connaître ! N'empêche que je suis rassurée que Nat ne puisse pas devenir un Prince des Ténèbres…quoiqu'il serait bo gosse comme ça, non ? Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? Genre ange ténébreux…°°Ilys et AD ont le même regard rêveur°°  
Nat : Ca vous dérange pas de parler de mon look sans mon accord. Je me conviens très bien !  
Ilys : Allons, allons, fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu nous plais déjà beaucoup comme ça. C'était un simple suggestion.  
Nat : Ouais ben abstiens-toi. Vous êtes vraiment impossible toutes les deux. A un moment vous vous tapez dessus et la seconde d'après vous discutez chiffons ! Complètement irrécupérables !  
Ilys : Oui, bon, ben on se refait pas. Et pis comme je le disais dans le dernier chap, je ne serai pas vraiment Ilys si j'avais pas AD qui me hurle des menaces de morts à chaque review. Bref….°°Ilys relit la review°°DE QUOI ? C KOI CE CHANTAGE ? Je veux pas que tu tues Ryry dans ta fic ! Non, mais c quoi cette idée ? Parce que si tu le tues, on va dire que c'est de ma faute et je vais me faire descendre par tes lecteurs. Je tiens encore à ma vie, moi ! Bon, ben, je crois que j'ai pas le choix. Je vais être obligée de continuer…au moins jusqu'à ce que ta fic soit finite :p. Nan, j'déconne…Je compte bien la terminer celle-là ! Donc, t'as pas à t'en faire, t'auras la suite !  
°°Ilys pousse un sifflement admiratif°° Et ben, je savais pas que tu étais poète ! Elle déchire ta prophétie ou je sais pas trop comment l'appeler. Non, sérieusement, je l'ai trouvé tout simplement gé-ni-ale ! T'es vraiment douée pour ça. Ca m'a carrément pris aux tripes ! T'as vu, je fais une review d'une review dans une RAR. Ca devient vraiment portenawak ! Tu voudrais pas me faire ma chanson pr le Choixpeau ? Parce que là, perso je sèche…Bon, comme je tiens à ma vie, je vais éviter de t'en demander plus à propos de la princesse des ténèbre…pour l'instant ! lol. Quand je me sentirai assez forte pour me battre contre vous deux, je te demanderai et pis je te forcerai à répondre…MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! VENGEANCE !°°Ilys commence à se transformer en Reine illuminée mais redescend vite fait sur terre quand Nat lui met une claque derrière la tête°° Wouaïeuh ! Mais ça fait mal ! °°Nat a un regard qui veut dire "je t"avais prévenu"°° Pff, t'es vraiment pas drôle. Bon, revenons à nos hippogriffes, j'ai été faire un pitit tour dans ton profil et ô joie ! Je suis la prem's sur les liens ! OUUUAAAIIIISSS ! Je suis trop heureuse et trop fière ! En plus, je suis ta petite chérie….IAAAAAAAHHHH ! Je crois que je vais pleurer tellement je suis émue ! J'tadoooooore ! Bon, sinon, g lu "les Ailes brisées" et g aimé, j'ai commencé "le loup solitaire" et ça déchire et pis je connais djà "le duel de volonté"( je monopolise les reviews là-bas aussi !mdr. au fait, tu connais "plus jamais seul, plus jamais" ? C'est aussi Cigale qui traduit et en plus y a pas de spoilers du tome 5, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a mon sirichou !) et pis g lu ttes les fics de Bluehawk.c et je suis fan de ce qu'elle écrit. Faut trop que tu lises "les marches de poussières" si c pas déjà fait !

Voilà, bizoos.

Réponse à tes PS (ben oui, je fais ça à part parce que ça rentrait pas dans le contexte de la RAR principale. J'essayes d'être un minimum cohérente dans ce truc de fou qui est censé être une réponse à ta review !)

PS : Ben oui, je pense que c pour ça que tu monopolises les RAR…j'ai en effet plein de trucs à te raconter (même si la plupart du temps on est dans nos délires persos mais ça, on s'en fout :p) et puis toi, tu fais des reviews de plus en plus longues (et après, on dit que c'est moi qui parles trop ! C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là ! Parce que là, tu m'as fait plus d'une page Word ! Non, mais tu te rends compte ! Plus d'une page ! Tu viens d'exploser mon record perso, félicitations ma pipelette adorée !)  
Ma chère AD, je peux dès maintenant t'annoncer que la guerre est officiellement déclarée entre toi et ma beta adorée (et accessoirement ma meilleure amie) Florilège. Tu n'as qu'à lire sa review du chap 7 pour comprendre ce que je veux dire. Désormais, ce sera à celle qui fera la plus longue review ! MDRRRR ! Flo, t'es tarée ! Parce quà ce niveau, AD est très très forte ! Enfin, moi ça me fait bien rire.

PS2(moi non plus, c'est pas la console, même si je ne dirai pas non contre une pitite partie de FF…°°soupir°°) : Ca te va bien de me dire que je suis sadique ! Je crois que dans ce domaine, c'est toi qui détiens la palme ! Non, mais ! Et pis, c'est pas la peine d'appeler l'autre psychopate là ! Ouais, je parle de toi, face de serpent dégénéré ! Nan, tu me fais même pas peur d'abord ! C'est une impression ou j'ai des instincts suicidaires là….IAAAAAAHHHHH ! NAAAAAAAT ! Viens me sauver ! J'ai un déglingué du cervo qui veut me tuer !  
Nat : Ben t'as qu'à te transformer.  
Ilys : Je peux ? Cool ! °°Ilys se transforme en Reine illuminée et la lueur de déglinguitude avancée fait reculer l'autre abruti de Voldy°°. Ben, pourquoi t'as peur ! Je vais pas te bouffer ! Juste te transformer un caniche si tu tentes la moindre chose contre moi ! ou ptet même en lapin rose si tu m'énerves ! Hihihihihihi ! Je suis tarée et vous pouvez rien faire contre les esprits déglingués ! Hey ! AD, c'est de ta faute, si je suis comme ça maintenant ! A force de me balancer des Doloris, t'as grillé les derniers neurones encore à peu près en état qu'il me restait ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te convenir ! Bizooooooooooooos ! °°Ilys s'en va en sautillant comme une gamine et sort de la salle des RAR sous l'œil desespéré de Nat°°

Le Saut de l'Ange : Cool, t'es pas partie ! ;). Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours. C'est vrai que Nat est vraiment…miam mais je peux te dire qu'il a un fichu caractère ! lol. Y a des fois où il veut vraiment pas venir et du coup je peux pas écrire ! L'inspiration est une chose bien aléatoire…Wahou, c'est profond ce que je dis ! Bref…En parlant d'inspi, c'est ce qui s'est passé pour la bataille d'eau. Elle était pas prévue au début mais on va dire qu'elle s'est imposée d'elle-même. Ravie que le résultat te plaise. Et puis, j'avais bien envie qu'ils galèrent à arroser Mione. Sinon, ça aurait été trop facile ! ;). Je suis heureuse que Voldy t'ait fait froid dans le dos. C'était le but ! Désolée pr la ptite fille…mais c clair que c vraiment un sadique cette face de serpent ! Enfin, bon, voilà,j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
Bizoos

Thealie : Je suis désoléééééé ! Je savais que j'aurai pas dû arrêter cette fichue cure. Mais je pensais que j'étais guérie. Apparament je me suis bien plantée ! Sorry ! Mais, tu sais, je crois que je suis un cas incurrable…Pour ce qui concerne Nat, je n'ai pas voulu donner l'impression qu'il manipule Harry. En fait, comme tu le verras dans ce chap, s'il avait dit quoique ce soit, ben ça aurait pas été pareil…Et puis de tte façon, s'il veut rien dire, Ryry pourra pas le forcer. Après tout, Nat est son ange gardien et donc, logiquement (oui, oui,j'ai bien dit logiquement ! Je suis capable de dire des trucs cohérents ! lol) il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. Pas comme papy Dumby qui n'est qu'un être humain, vieux en plus, et qui est par conséquent faillible. Voilà mon raisonnement hautement philosophique :D. Et pis, s'il y avait pas de secrets et ben l'histoire serait bouclée en deux chapitres. Faut bien que je ménage un peu le suspens, non ? Tu veux tout savoir tout de suite ! Je suis contente que ce chap t'ais plus ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te lire ! Voilà la suite !  
Bizoos

Nymphodora Tonks : Salutations créature de la nuit ! mdr (je dis ça, mais je suis pareille. Je me couche en moyenne vers 1h du mat, même quand j'ai cours le lendemain…Faut dire qu'avec les horaires de fac, je prend en général vers 9h30 dc ça va !) Et ouais, t'as vu ! Y a enfin de l'action ! Comme quoi, faut pas désespérer ! lol. Pour ce qui concerne la lumière, et ben tu as la réponse dans ce chap. Et même pas besoin de réfléchir, c'est tt expliqué ! Désolée pr la fin sadique et t'en fais pas je vais retourner en cure dès que possible. Sinon, Thealie va me tuer et comme je tiens à ma vie, ben…je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix ! lol. J'espère bien avoir bientôt un mail qui me dira que t'as updaté ! Je désespère pas ! ;). Bizoooos !

l-arcange-déchu : J'excuse ton esprit morbide, t'en fais pas….mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été pas mal. Mais pas forcément des jumeaux, plutôt un grand frère et une ptite sœur (c encore pire…hinhinhin!) Bon, je te nomme officiellement conseillère en morbidité et tragédie larmoyante ! Si jamais je sèche je t'envoie un mail ! lol. OUUUUUUUUUAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS, t'es aussi une partisane du "Siri will be back" ! Moi aussi, je veux qu'il revienne. Je veux mon sirichou adoré choupinou que je veux pas qui soit mort ! Mais pour cette histoire, je pense pas…sinon je me fais tuer par ma beta parce que je lui avais dis que ce serait une fic sans Sirius…Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à résister à la tentation. Surtout que j'imagine bien aussi la scène…°°soupir rêveur°°. Le problème c'est que Nat, pour le coup, il ferait un peu Mary-Sue, tu trouves pas ? Fodra que je demande à ma beta. Elle a radar infaillible pr détecter ça ! Mais si jamais, je fais pas ça, j'ai une autre idée en tête, donc tu verras bien. Je vais pas laisser tomber mon Sirius comme ça non plus. Zut à la fin ! lol. Bizoos et continue à m'envoyer des suggestions. J'adore ça !

Fearane : Salut toi ! Contente de te revoir par ici ! ça fait rudement plaisir. Désolée pr cette fin très sadique, je le reconnais….Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est la faute de mes doigts, ils ont couru tous seuls sur le clavier et paf ! ils se sont arrêtés d'un seul coup et pas moyen de continuer. Donc j'ai été obligé de faire un nouveau chap et…comment ça elle est pourrie mon excuse ? Bon d'accord j'avoue, c'est nul mais c'est mon côté Serpentard sadiquequi a repris le dessus pour le chap 7, donc…Et pour ce qui concerne les bonnes manières on me les a appris mais j'ai dû oublier en cours de route ! lol. Mais bon, maintenant je suis blindée niveau menace de mort ! J'en reçois quasiment à chaque chapitre, donc…je suis habituée et je fais avec ! Et pis en ce qui concerne le dessin de Nat, ben en fait, je sais pas qui c'est . J'ai écrit ça comme ça et…ouais bon, d'accord, je sais très bien qui est cette fille mais je le dirai pas nananèreuh ! Mais fo pas déprimer ma ptite Fearane. NAAAAAT ! Ramène tes jolies ptites fesses par ici ! Y a ta première fan après moi qui déprime à cause de toi !  
Nat arrive et jette un coup d'œil perplexe à Fearane qui boude dans son coin : Ben, Fearane, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Ilys : C'est un propos d'un certain dessin avec une certaine personne dessus que tu fais dans le chapitre 7…  
Nat : Ah ça…je suis désolé, je peux pas en dire plus parce que sinon, ma très chère créatrice va me tuer. Ce serait dommage quand même.  
Ilys : C'est vrai que ce serait dommage…Je pourrai pas finir ma fic ! Bon, j'espère que ton moral va vite remonter ! Au fait, il vient d'où exactement ton pseudo ? Parce que je trouve qu'il a une connotation très elfique et j'aime tout ce qui est elfique. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour celui-là. Bizoos !

Florilège : Hum…Flo ? C'est quoi cette crise de jalousie ? Tu c bien que je t'ai pas été infidèle ! Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que c fini entre nous ! Je ne m'en remettrai jamais !...Voilà, ça, c'est fait ! T'as vu ça, un bazooka en tutu rose…Je m'améliore pas moi ! Mon état empire ! Je sais que je me suis pas assez étalée dans mes remerciments à mon humble et modeste maître de la faute de conjugaison. Mais tu vas voir je vais me rattraper sur ce chapitre ! Comment ça il est horrible ce début de chap ? Pff, portenawak ! Et pis t'inquiète pas pour mes lectrices. Elles sont blindées maintenant avec tous les auteurs sadiques qui se baladent sur le beau site de feufeunet. Franchement, ça prolifère, c'est incroyable. Tu crois qu'ils font des prix de groupe pour les cures de sadisisme aïgu ? Ca pourrait être intéressant ! lol. T'inquiète pas si t'as oublié des fautes. Y a que toi et ton esprit tordu de L qui les voient. Nous, pauvres ignares, n'y voyons que du feu ! Dans un sens, ça m'arrange bien ! ;). Je savais pas que j'avais un style british ! Pourtant je lis presque jamais des fics en anglais…C bizarre ça que même ! Sûrement une autre reminiscence karmique ! Mais oui, tu as le droit de rectifier ça (comme si tu te gênais d'habitude !). En ce qui concerne ton syndrome du "j'ai-envie-de-donner-des-baffes-à-Dumby", je sais pas d'où ça vient…Ptet de Malco ? En tout cas, c assez répandu par ici…AD aussi est atteinte (dans tous les sens du terme ! mdr). N'empêche à chaque fois que j'y pense à ta sequelle, je suis morte de rire. Va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse qq chose parce que là, c trop bon. Si on s'y met à deux, ça va donner un truc de ouf ! A tous les coups, on sera les seules à comprendre mais bon…on s'en fout ! lol. Dsl pour la ptite fille. Je le referai plus (enfin pas tt de suite !). Et pis merci pr le compliment sur l'échange entre Ryry et Nat. Je m'étais pas rendue compte non plus qu'il était si intense ! On est pas douées ! Pour la madame et ben c pas qui tu crois lalalèreuh ! Hihihihihi ! Comme quoi je suis pas si prévisible ! Je te le dirai au tél parce que là, si jamais un lecteur curieux tombe dessus, ça va gâcher le sustens (ou suspense, prononcé à la d'Estalenx :S). Je suis trop contente que tu ais aimé la fin (même si je donne top d'indices…). Et t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas prendre la grosse tête parce qu'avec l'autre tarée d'AD qui traîne dans le coin, vaut mieux pas que je fasse trop ma maline. J'ai déjà réussi à la faire battre en retraite en me transformant en Reine illuminée (cherche pas, c un vieux trip. Si tu veux comprendre, faut lire les épisodes précédents !).  
Alors comme ça, tu veux déclarer la guerre à AD ? Ca se voit que tu sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes ! Elle est vraiment très très dangereuse, surtout qd elle est en colère mais je peux pas t'en dire plus parce que sinon je vais encore me prendre des Doloris en veux tu en voilà ! Je lui ai promis que je dirai rien dc motus et bouche cousue ! (Ilys se penche vers Flo et chuchote : je te racontrai tout au tél…). Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à compter les points entre toi et ma ptite AD. Bonne chance les filles ! Bizoos mon tichou, alias tgotlr ! mdr.

Spirit.w.w : YEEEESSSS ! T'es reviendu !Je suis rassurée ! Je croyais que je t'avais perdue pr de bon ! J'étais prête à envoyer le FBI, le KGB et tout le tralala pour qu'ils te retrouvent ! Qui a dit que j'étais une auteure possessive ? Hein, qui a dit ça ? Pffff, portenawak ! Mais je suis super contente que tu sois revenu me faire un ptit coucou (en plus deux reviews…c trop d'honneur !). Bref, dsl pr le slash ms tu sais, ac moi, on peut s'attendre à tout. Je peux dire que je ferai pas de slash et pis finalement j'en fais un. Avec mon esprit tordu, il faut être paré à toute éventualité ! mdr. Alors comme ça, la dernière fois que t'as vu des blattes, t'étais morte de rire ? Je comprends, moi aussi ça m'aurait fait trop rire et on m'aurait aussi pris pour une grande malade ! (déjà qu'en temps normal, je ne passe pas pour saine d'esprit.) Moi, j'ai trop pensé à toi quand j'ai vu des dindes à la télé. Je me suis dit, si Spirit voit ça, elle s'en remettra jamais ! PTDR ! Et voilà, c le grand retour du délire à deux balles qui fait rire que nous, pauvres déglinguées du cervo ! Mais on s'en fout !Bizoos.  
PS : et le mot de la fin : GLOU-GLOU'S POWER !

Petit mot de dernière minute : Ma très chère et adorée beta, j'ai nommé Florilège, a estimé que je ne m'étais pas assez apesantie sur mes remerciements dans le dernier chapitre. Donc, c'est parti pour la séance de flattage d'égo (zêtes pas obligé de lire ce truc ! Ahlalala, keski fo pas faire !) : Bon, alors mon tichou, merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et d'y avoir apporté toutes ses suggestions ô combien géniales et intelligentes et superbes et entièrement justifiées en plus. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et mon histoire qui ne serait pas allée bien loin sans toi et aurait été nettement moins bonne ! Ca ira comme ça ou tu en veux plus ? Parce que là, je sais plus trop quoi te dire. Ah, si merci pour ton énorme soutien. J't'adore !

**ANNONCE DU JOUR** : En ce magnifique jour du 2 mars 2005, je tiens à dire quelque chose de très important(c surtout que si j'oublie, je me fais tuer !) : Happy birthday FLOOOOOOOOOOO ! (Sympa le cadeau…une annonce sur feufeunet !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 8 : Elémentaire, mon cher Harry**

Harry ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Il avait mal partout. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, par Merlin ? Il posa son front brûlant sur ses deux poings serrés et essaya de faire le point. Il se souvenait de l'orage et de la lumière blanche…il s'était pris la foudre et il était encore vivant ? Décidément, il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais vu l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, il pariait sur le "en plein milieu de la nuit". Il tendit l'oreille et distingua les respirations profondes et régulières de Ron et Nathanaël. Il se leva et sortit silencieusement de la chambre, parfaitement réveillé. Il gagna le jardin et respira avec délice l'air chaud de la nuit. Il se rendit alors compte que la terre sous ses pieds était complètement sèche. C'était assez surprenant parce que s'il se rappelait bien, il avait pas mal plu quand c'était arrivé.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, perplexe, et se mit à réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi se sentait-il…différent ? Il regarda ses mains mais ne vit pas d'anormalité. Il frotta machinalement son pouce contre son index et sursauta violemment quand de petites étincelles s'échappèrent de ses doigts.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" marmonna-t-il avant de recommencer.

"De l'électricité", fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Nathanaël qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Comment ça 'de l'électricité' ?"

"Tu as choisi ton élément…ou on va plutôt dire que ton élément t'a choisi."

"Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu plus clair ?" gémit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

"Il suffit de demander !" répondit l'ange d'une voix moqueuse. "Tu es un Sorcier élémentaire, Harry…"

"Un quoi ?"

"Un Sorcier élémentaire…Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?"

"Heu…j'aurai dû ?"

"Je comprends Hermione maintenant…"soupira Nathanaël. "Bon, c'est parti pour le grand cours du soir ! Pour commencer, connais-tu les différents éléments ?"

"Heu…ben, y a le feu, le vent, la terre et l'eau", énuméra Harry en comptant sur ses doigts.

"Exact, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a en plus les Ténèbres et par conséquent la Lumière, ton élément."

"Je croyais que c'était l'électricité ?"

"Au nom de Waida, Harry ! Fais fonctionner ton cerveau ! Depuis quand l'électricité est un élément ?" s'exclama Nathanaël en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, exaspéré.

"Heu…"

"C'est bien ce que je disais. Non, ton élément est la Lumière."

"Il y a beaucoup des Sorciers élémentals ?"

"Pas élémental, élémentaire. Et puis, tu dirais élémentaux…Je crois que je m'égare là…Bref, pour répondre à ta question, non, ils sont relativement rares parce qu'il faut avoir pas mal de puissance magique pour pouvoir recevoir l'élément sans trop de dommage, dirons-nous…"

"Ah parce que tu crois que se prendre la foudre se fait sans trop de dommage ?" s'étrangla Harry.

"Tu aurais peut-être préféré le feu et te retrouver en plein milieu d'un volcan en éruption ? Ou alors le vent et atterrir dans l'œil d'un cyclone ?"

Harry grimaça en imaginant ça.

"C'est bien ce que je pensai," continua Nathanaël avec un sourire en coin.

"Bon, bref, je suis un Sorcier élémentaire…et après ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire ?"

"Essayes et tu verras !"

"Comment ?"

"Je ne sais pas, moi. Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct," répondit malicieusement Nathanaël.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Se laisser guider par son instinct ? Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait fait depuis des années, alors il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal. Bon, alors son élément était la Lumière donc pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en faire ? Il se concentra sur sa main en imaginant que le bout de son index s'illuminait comme avec un _"Lumos_". Il sentit un picotement désagréable lui parcourir l'épiderme et sursauta quand il vit son doigt luire faiblement dans la pénombre, lui faisant perdre sa concentration.

"T'as vu ça ?" s'exclama-t-il en regardant son index avec incrédulité.

"Oui, j'ai vu. Allez, recommence, mais essaye de rester concentré cette fois."

Harry visualisa à nouveau la lumière et quand son doigt se mit à briller, il resta concentré et la lueur augmenta progressivement d'intensité jusqu'à former une petite bille de lumière froide. Elle se détacha de son ongle et flotta au niveau de ses yeux. Harry était fasciné par ce spectacle. Ce truc venait de lui ! C'était lui qui l'avait crée !

"Génial…"souffla-t-il en tendant la main dans laquelle il emprisonna la sphère.

Il serra le poing et la lumière disparut.

"Pas mal," reconnut Nathanaël. "Mais tu exploites là seulement 1/1000e de tes capacités."

"Tu plaisantes ?"

"Non, je suis très sérieux pour une fois, profites-en ! Tu as désormais une grande puissance en toi, Harry et j'espère seulement qu'elle ne te détruira pas…"

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

Nathanaël le regarda pensivement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Comment crois-tu que Voldemort est devenu ce qu'il était ?" demanda-t-il en se relevant finalement.

"Qu…quoi ?"

Mais Nathanaël avait déjà rejoint la maison, laissant un Harry complètement déstabilisé derrière lui. Voldemort était aussi un Sorcier élémentaire. Pas besoin de réfléchir des heures pour savoir quel était son élément. Ténèbres contre Lumière…"J'espère seulement qu'elle ne te détruira pas…" Les paroles de Nathanaël résonnèrent encore dans sa tête…Il était hors de questions qu'il devienne comme l'autre face de serpent. Harry contempla ses mains et se concentra à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, une sphère lumineuse aussi grosse qu'une balle de tennis apparut entre ses mains et se mit à flotter au-dessus de sa tête, éclairant à deux mètres autour de lui, attirant immédiatement quelques vers luisants. Harry se perdit dans sa contemplation en se demandant quelles autres capacités il pouvait avoir désormais. Il allait falloir qu'il demande à Hermione ce qu'elle savait à propos de ça, parce qu'elle savait forcément quelque chose. Il chassa la sphère d'un geste de la main et se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête dans les étoiles. Il repéra sans mal la constellation du Chien et chercha des yeux son étoile…Sirius…"Où es-tu présent ? Tu es peut-être devenu un ange à ton tour…"Harry sourit à cette idée : son parrain en ange gardien ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que peu importe où il soit, il y soit heureux.

Il sentit un poids monter sur son estomac et baissa les yeux pour voir Salim qui s'approchait de son visage. Le chaton se frotta contre sa joue en ronronnant bruyamment et Harry le caressa distraitement du bout des doigts. Le félin se roula ensuite en boule sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Un miaulement familier retentit et Harry tourna la tête pour voir les yeux jaunes et brillants de Pattenrond à quelques mètres de lui. Le chat d'Hermione vint à son tour se coller contre Harry qui plongea sa main dans la fourrure épaisse et soyeuse. Les ronronnements sonores des deux animaux sonnèrent aux oreilles d'Harry comme une douce berceuse, beaucoup plus agréable que les ronflements de Ron, et il finit par se rendormir, serein.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, réchauffé par les rayons du soleil. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en baillant. Il se gratta la tête, l'esprit encore ensommeillé puis se releva. Il se traîna vers la cuisine et se prépara un vrai petit déjeuner, le premier depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et encore moins quel jour on était. Il savait qu'il avait été "foudroyé" le mardi soir, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi qu'une seule journée. Avec la chance qu'il avait, on était dimanche et il repartait pour Poudlard le lendemain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui, en plus d'indiquer l'heure, signalait la date : 31 août. "Génial…Et dire que j'ai même pas fini mon devoir de Métamorphose. Hermione va me tuer si elle l'apprend !" Pour éviter ce triste sort, il s'empressa de mettre la dernière touche à son parchemin et il venait juste de tout renvoyer dans le salon quand Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

"Harry ? Tu t'es enfin réveillé!" s'exclama Hermione en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

"On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi !" renchérit Ginny en l'enlaçant à son tour.

"Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas," répondit Harry en se sentant un peu gêné par ces démonstrations d'affection.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ?" continua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai rien fait," bougonna Harry.

"Ben voyons. Tu crois que c'est malin de sortir alors qu'il y a de l'orage dehors ?" continua Hermione en élevant la voix, les poings sur les hanches. "Tu ne sais pas que la magie s'affole quand il y a de l'orage !"

"Peut-être mais c'était plus fort que moi !" se défendit Harry, agacé." Je ne l'ai pas décidé, ça s'est fait tout seul."

"Non, mais tu te rends compte que ça va faire cinq jours que tu es inconscient ?"

"Hermione…calme-toi, voyons," tenta Ginny en posant une main sur le bras de son amie.

"JE ME CALME SI JE VEUX !"

Harry se ratatina sur sa chaise, peu habitué aux éclats de voix d'Hermione. C'était réservé à Ron ça, d'habitude.

"Non, mais ça va pas de crier comme ça !" grogna une voix derrière Hermione.

Harry aperçut alors Ron qui descendait les escaliers, à moitié endormi et pas vraiment de bonne humeur, suivi de près par Nathanaël. Son ami posa alors les yeux sur lui et un sourire illumina son visage.

"Ravi de te voir parmi nous, vieux !" s'exclama Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

"Bon, allez, petit déj !" annonça Nathanaël en s'avançant vers la cuisinière.

La colère d'Hermione semblait être retombée comme un soufflé et elle s'installa à table, tout en continuant à lancer des regards mi-courroucés, mi-inquiets à Harry qui préféra se concentrer sur son toast.

"Bon, tu nous expliques ce qui t'es arrivé ?" demanda Ginny alors que Nathanaël lui servait ses œufs au bacon.

Harry avala la dernière bouchée de son toast et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de leur dire. Finalement, il opta pour une meilleure solution : il leva son doigt et se concentra. En quelques secondes, une petite boule de lumière blanche se détacha et se mit à tourner autour du sucrier, comme animée d'une vie propre.

"Wow ! Qu'est-ce que…" balbutia Ron en lâchant sa tartine.

Ginny et Hermione contemplaient la bille de lumière avec des yeux ronds et Harry croisa le regard amusé de Nathanaël qui buvait tranquillement sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

"Ha…Harry ? Co…comment t'as fait ça ?" articula Ginny en levant les yeux vers lui.

"Comme ça !" répondit-il en se concentrant à nouveau, produisant une deuxième boule de lumière qui rejoignit la première.

"Mais…Harry…Ne me dis pas que…que tu es…"

"Un Sorcier élémentaire ? Si, c'est ça, Hermione," répondit Nathanaël en souriant.

"Un quoi ?" s'exclama Ron, toujours aussi hébété.

"Un Sorcier élémentaire, Ron," répondit distraitement Hermione en tendant la main vers les deux petites sphères.

Celles-ci s'approchèrent des doigts de la jeune fille, tout en restant hors de portée, puis s'en désintéressèrent et repartirent tourner autour du sucrier. Harry les attrapa dans sa main et les fit disparaître.

"J'y comprends rien," maugréa Ron.

Hermione soupira et expliqua à son ami ce qu'était un sorcier élémentaire et Harry écouta attentivement ce qu'elle disait, essayant de grappiller quelques informations supplémentaires. Mais il n'apprit pas grand-chose de plus, si ce n'est que Merlin avait été le premier Sorcier élémentaire connu et que son élément était l'air. Quand Hermione se tu, Ron tourna vers lui un regard stupéfait.

"Et ben, mon vieux…tu fais pas les choses à moitié !"

"Et ouais ! C'est Super-Ryry !" railla Nat.

"Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !" gronda Harry, pas vraiment enchanté par son nouveau surnom.

"Et tu peux faire quoi d'autres ?" interrogea Ginny, en se contentant de sourire alors que Ron ne se gênait pas pour éclater de rire.

"Je ne sais pas trop," admit Harry en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux ricanements de son meilleur ami. "Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y pencher. Mais d'après ce que Nat m'a dit, je ne suis qu'à 1/1000e de mes possibilités,"continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'ange qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Je suis sure que tu trouveras pleins d'informations à la bibliothèque," déclara Hermione avec conviction.

Ron arrêta immédiatement de rire et il regarda Hermione, visiblement abattu.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien, c'est juste qu'on est même pas encore à Poudlard et tu penses déjà à nous traîner à la Bibliothèque," marmonna Ron.

"Mais enfin, Ron, il est important que Harry apprenne à maîtriser son pouvoir !" rétorqua Hermione avec un regard outré.

"Mais oui, mais oui," bailla Ron. "Je peux finir mon petit déjeuner maintenant ?"

Son amie lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement en mordant dans sa tartine. Harry croisa le regard de Ginny et ils durent se détourner pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Un "pop" familier retentit à cet instant dans l'entrée.

"Bonjour les enfants !" s'exclama joyeusement la voix de Molly en provenance du vestibule.

Heureusement que Hermione et Nathanaël avaient réussi à les convaincre de ranger et nettoyer un peu la cuisine parce que sinon, Ron et Ginny ne seraient plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

"Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !" s'étrangla Ron

"Vide ta bouche avant de parler toi !" gronda-t-elle en venant prendre sa fille dans ses bras

Elle les salua tour à tour, les gratifiant chacun, y compris Nathanaël, d'une étreinte maternelle. L'ange, bien qu'un peu surpris, y répondit chaleureusement. Elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione et se servit une tasse de thé.

"Bon, maman, si tu nous disais ce qui t'amènes ?" interrogea Ginny.

"Je suis venue vous aider à préparer vos malles et vous accompagner."

"Nous accompagner ? Où ça ?" demanda Ron, intrigué.

"Au QG. Ce sera plus pratique pour demain, et puis l'escorte sera déjà sur place."

Harry se figea et ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord de la table. Non…non, il ne voulait pas y retourner…pas tout de suite…

"Excusez-moi," balbutia-t-il en se levant, un poids énorme au niveau de la poitrine.

Il quitta la pièce sans accorder le moindre regard et monta se réfugier dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Il resta prostré ainsi un moment, essayant de repousser au loin ses sentiments. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Nathanaël était là.

"Je veux pas y retourner…" dit-il d'une voix sourde. "Nat…Je veux pas aller là-bas."

"Harry…"

L'ange vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Harry se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Nathanaël et ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur sa tristesse.

"Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment le choix."

Harry resta silencieux.

"Rappelle-moi de faire avaler sa barbe et ses lunettes à Dumbledore …Non, mais je me demande à quoi pense ce vieux fou, parfois !" grommela Nathanaël.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il aimait bien quand son ange gardien s'énervait contre son Directeur.

"Je te promets que ça se passera bien. Et Molly m'a promis qu'on partirait vraiment au dernier moment ce soir."

"D'accord," murmura Harry en se détachant de l'étreinte réconfortante de Nathanaël.

Malheureusement, l'heure du départ arriva trop vite au goût d'Harry. Ils prirent la Poudre de Cheminette pour rejoindre le QG et atterrirent dans la cuisine vers 19h30. Harry se sentit aussitôt écrasé par l'atmosphère toujours aussi pesante qui y régnait. La pièce était complètement déserte pour le moment et Molly leur ordonna d'aller déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres avant de redescendre pour l'aider à préparer le dîner. Ils s'exécutèrent sans protester et grimpèrent les marches grinçantes de la vieille demeure des Black. Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards inquiets de ses amis qui avaient apparemment peur qu'il s'effondre en larmes au milieu des escaliers. Ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas, mais pour le moment il réussissait encore à contrôler la boule qu'il avait au niveau de la gorge. Les garçons entrèrent dans leur chambre alors que les filles continuaient leur chemin. Harry agrandit sa malle et la déposa dans un coin de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un grincement et Harry tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir Hermione ou Ginny. A la place, se tenait un Kreacher marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Ron et Nathanaël qui discutaient se turent instantanément et Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit leurs regards braqués sur lui. Il serra les poings, envahi par un courant de haine pure.

"Et bien, Kreacher…comme on se retrouve," lança-t-il froidement.

L'elfe sursauta et tourna vers lui son regard torve. La créature esquissa un sourire mauvais qui eut raison des derniers efforts d'Harry pour rester maître de lui-même. Il se jeta sur l'elfe et le souleva de terre pour l'amener à hauteur de son regard.

"Tu es content ? Tu es content de ce que tu as fais ? ESPECE DE SALE PETITE VERMINE !" hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

L'elfe se recroquevilla et se mit à geindre pathétiquement mais Harry n'en tint pas compte, il se sentait même satisfait de la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux globuleux de ce…truc. Toute sa colère et son amertume étaient dirigées vers cette immonde chose qui ne méritait même pas de vivre.

"Harry ! Ca suffit ! Laisse-le maintenant !"

La voix de Nathanaël claqua comme un fouet et ramena immédiatement Harry à la réalité. Il lâcha l'elfe qui atterrit durement sur le sol et lui lança un regard de profond mépris.

"Hors de ma vue, pourriture," siffla-t-il, haineux.

L'elfe poussa un nouveau gémissement et s'enfuit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Le silence retomba et Harry, qui ne voulait pas entendre de remarques, quitta à son tour la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit la cuisine et mit le couvert en silence, répondant aux questions de Mrs Weasley le plus brièvement possible. Il ne décrocha pas un mot pendant tout le repas, son humeur de plus en plus maussade. Remus, qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt avec Mr Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt, essaya de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais il se heurta à un mur de silence obstiné. Nathanaël n'essaya pas de lui parler, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir une leçon de morale. Mrs Weasley les envoya se coucher de bonne heure et Harry se glissa dans son lit rapidement, après un bref "Bonne nuit" aux deux autres.

Mais au bout de plusieurs heures, il était toujours parfaitement éveillé, ressassant encore et encore ses sombres pensées. Il finit par se lever et sortit de la chambre. La maison était plongée dans le silence et il fit apparaître une petite sphère de lumière qui se mit à tourbillonner devant lui. Il erra quelques minutes sans penser à rien et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée avant de la retirer immédiatement. Il hésita un instant et puis finalement, poussa la porte qui tourna silencieusement sur ses gonds. Harry resta sur le seuil, luttant tant bien que mal contre ses larmes. Il finit par rentrer dans la chambre de Sirius et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle était éclairée par les lampadaires de la rue et par la bille de lumière qu'il avait crée. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de la faire disparaître en la serrant dans son poing. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, pas vraiment certain de vouloir être ici. Il effleura du bout des doigts l'armoire qu'il n'osa pas ouvrir. Il avait l'impression de sentir la présence rassurante de son parrain tout autour de lui et il s'avança jusqu'au grand lit sur lequel il s'assit. Il resta immobile comme ça pendant un long moment, laissant ses souvenirs l'envahir. Il finit par se glisser entre les draps et se roula en boule sous les couvertures, enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs. Il finit par tomber endormi, sans même s'en rendre compte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ayé ! Zé fini ! Alors, j'ai pas été trop sadique cette fois-ci ? Je pense pas mais bon, avec vous je m'attends à tout ! lol. Je vous adore et je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutien ! Au fait, question existentielle : y a-t-il un lecteur masculin dans la salle ? Ben oui, que je dise pas merci à toutes si y a un ptit mec dans le coin, ça se fait pas ! ;).

Bizoos à tout le monde (et puis toujours aux lecteurs silencieux…)

A mercredi !


	9. Voyage dans le Poudlard Express

Salut tout le monde !

Comment ça va bien ? Hey, vous avez vu les couvertures des versions anglaises et américaines du 6 ? Ben, moi j'en bave d'avance !lol. Je veux savoir la suiteeee ! Je sais, c'est pareil pour tout le monde ! Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait trop trop plaisir (ouais, ouais comme d'hab), mais là, j'en suis à 47 ! J'en reviens toujours pas ! Pis en ce qui concerne le disclaimer, ben rien de neuf de ce côté-ci. En gros, tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est à moa ! Voilà, tout le reste est à la grande JKR qui détient le pouvoir de faire revenir Sirius (oui, Flo, j'y crois encore ! Comme disait AD, même un psy n'y comprendrait rien !). Place maintenant aux RAR (Le meilleur moment de la journée, à mon humble avis !)

l-arcange-dechu : Salut ! Je suis contente que ton nouveau titre te plaise mais j'étais vachement sérieuse (enfin autant que je suis capable de l'être !). Si je suis en panne de morbidité, je t'envoie un mail sans hésitation ! ;). Enfin bref, pour ce qui concerne le couple éventuel de cette fic…ben en fait, j'en sais trop rien encore. Je me suis pas vraiment décidé si j'allais mettre ryry avec qqu'un ou pas. On me réclame un slash à corps et à cri ms je pense pas que j'en ferai un ! Pas que je sois contre (loin de moi cette idée…Draco et Harry…°°soupir rêveur°°, bref,je m'égare !) mais je trouve que ça collerait pas vraiment. Et pis avec une fille, ben je c pas. Seul l'avenir nous dira ce qui sortira de mon esprit tordu ! Et pis, t'en fais pas, je continue ! Aucun risque que je m'arrête maintenant que je suis devenue accro aux reviews ! Bizoos.

Thealie : Ca va ? T'as survécu à cette attente interminable d'une semaine ? Ouais, c facile d'arrêter d'être sadique mais je te jure qu'il y a des fois où j'ai du mal à ne pas l'être. Mais bon, normalement, je devrai pas faire de cliffhanger avant….deux chapitres. Tu vois, je suis gentille, je te préviens à l'avance, histoire que tu te prépares psychologiquement :D. Moi aussi, j'adore qd Harry s'énerve ! Ca me fait bien rire. Surtout contre Kreacher…hinhinhin ! bien fait, sale pourriture ! ;). Et non, Nat ne fera pas manger sa barbe à Dumbledore….quoique, ça pourrait être une idée ! lol. Je verrai ce que je peux faire ! Voilà la suite ! Bizoos !

AD vs AV : °°Ilys entre dans la salle des reviews en Reine illuminée, entourée par un champ de force qu'elle a crée et qui assure une protection infaillible contre n'importe quel sort de magie noire.°° Avant toute chose, je dois te dire que ce que tu as dis et fait à Nat l'a énormément déprimé, donc maintenant il te déteste et il ne veut plus entendre parler de toi ! Donc je te remercie, ça va faire une semaine que je fais tout pour lui remonter le moral mais y a pas beaucoup de résultats ! Je l'avais pourtant prévenu que tu étais folle quand tu t'y mettais ! Enfin….L'inconvénient, c'est que je suis obligée de le venger. °°Ilys se concentre et agite la main vers AD avec négligence°° Endoloris ! °°AD s'effondre sur le sol mais essaye de ne pas hurler, en vain°°. Désolée ma poulette mais j'étais obligée. Tu l'as cherché. Bref °°Ilys se tapote le menton pour chercher ce qu'elle voulait dire pendant qu'AD se relève en tremblant et décoche un regard haineux à l'auteur qui l'ignore superbement°°. Ah, ça y est, tu te transforme en princesse des ténèbres ? Je pensais que tu le ferais plus rapidement. Tu baissses ma povre, tu baisses ! °°AD pousse un hurlement de rage et se jette sur Ilys mais le champ de force la repousse et la fait valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle°° Et oui, ma ptite AD, la Ilys toute gentille qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Mais tu as fait du mal à Nat et ça m'a mise très très en colère. Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé. Hein ? Aller chercher ton tommy chéri ? Ben vas-y, si ça peut te faire plaisir mais ça servira pas à grand-chose. Là ma transformation est complète donc même à vous deux vous ne réussirez pas à m'avoir. (Voldy arrive et AD et lui balancent des sorts en direction d'Ilys mais ils s'explosent tous contre le bouclier, arrachant un baillement désabusé à Ilys°° C'est ça, faites donc mumuse. Moi je continue la RAR. Alors comme ça t'as une autre fic en prévision après celles que tu as déjà comencé ? Cool, ça sera quoi l'histoire ? Encore un truc bien sadique, à tous les coups. Enfin, je commence à être habituée maintenant. Mes attaques cardiaques sont moins violentes maintenant ! Ben moi perso, "Plus jamais seul, plus jamais", j'adore trop. Et oui, c en grande partie parce qu'il y a Sirius dedans. Je suis un cas irrécurable j'y peux rien. Je suis fan jusqu'au bout des ongles. FIGHT SIRI ! Hum, pardon. Je sais que je t'exaspère ac mn sirirchou mais que veux-tu ? On se refait pas ! lol. Je suis un cas pour la science (ou pour l'asile psychiatrique, je te laisse choisir !)!... Bon, vous en avez pas marre de vous acharner sur mon bouclier là ? Vous voyez bien que ça marche pas et en plus ça fait du bruit! Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre ?°°Ilys hausse les épaules en voyant les regards avadakedavresques qu'AD et Voldy lui envoie°° Comme vous voulez, moi je continue. Non, je ne préfère pas que tu ne me mettes qu'une ligne de review. Trois pages me conviennent parfaitement. Et pis pr la guerre contre Flo, ouais ça me fait rire (et oui, je suis tarée, c pas un scoop). Moi, je suis pépère à compter les points entre vous. Comme je te l'ai dit ds ton mail, pr l'instant c 1-0 pr toi ! Bien joué ! Et au fait, juste comme ça en passant, je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe mais bon, tu penses bien ce que tu veux. Une sang mêlé si tu veux mais pas une sang de bourbe. Je tenais à préciser. Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic et encore merci pr le choixpeau ! Ta chanson déchire vraiment tout !  
Bizoos °°Ilys s'en va en sautillant, laissant derrière elle un Voldy et une AD haletants et vidés de leur énergie°°

Le Saut de l'Ange : Ah, je suis rassurée que ma fin n'ait pas été sadique ! Comment t'as deviné que ça faisait longtemps que je voulais m'acharner sur Kreacher ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! VENGEEAAANNNNCEEEE ! Hum, pardon ms je dois avouer que ct jouissif ! J'ai enfin pu me défouler sur cette ordure ! Je me tâte pr savoir si je le fait crever ou pas……dans tous les cas, s'il meurt, ce sera dans d'atroces souffrances ! Moi sadique et rancunière ? Meuh non pas du tout ! c une illusion ! Je suis un modèle de gentillesse et de compréhension °°sourire très très sadique°°. Mais sinon, moi aussi, j'aime bien les autres elfes de maison. Je suis fan de Dobby, il me fait trop triper et j'ai la même manie que lui, à savoir je mets jamais les deux mêmes chaussettes…Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, ça changera.  
Pour ce qui concerne le surnom Ryry, j'aime pas bcp non plus mais maintenant je suis tellement habituée à le lire partout que ça me choque plus. Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

Spirit.w.w : Salut toi ! Dsl si g pas envoyé la CIA et la NCIS mais je voulais pas paraître dire, possessive ! lol. Pour les dindes, je c plus si ct celles de TF1 ou pas ms en tout cas, ça m'a fait bien triper. Au fait, ta cop's Clem, elle en tient une sacrée couche aussi ! On devrait former un club de déglingués du cervo. Je suis sure qu'on aurait plein de membres (déjà, tu prends tout ce qui traîne sur ffnet et pis c bon !XD).  
Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et don't forget : GLOUGLOU'S POWER !  
Bizoos

Nymphodora Tonks : Contente que tu aimes les nouveaux pouvoir d'Harry. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup aussi le principe. J'ai hâte de voir aussi jusqu'où il va aller ! Oups, je crois que je me suis vendue toute seule là ! mdr (je plaisante, je c à peu près où je veux aller…enfin dans les grandes lignes…bref !). Et oui, Harry va bientôt se remettre de la mort de Siri (enfin, s'il est pas comme moi…parce que ça va faire deux ans maintenant que le 5 est sorti et je m'en suis toujours pas remise. Ms POURQUOI ? Fichu voile.) mais il aura encore des baisses de moral (c normal…c dur de se passer de sirichou ! Comment ça je suis accro ! Bon, d'accord, juste un peu !;)). Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizoos.

Florilège : Salut toi ! Tu c bien qu'en général tout ce que tu me dis, je garde dc c normal si g viré le élémental. Et pis, ça m'a permis de faire une tite blagounette grammaticale (t'as une movaise influence sur moi ! Je commence à faire des vannes de L…pas tapé !lol). Harry l'homme-ampoule…ça m'a fait trop rigoler, t'a pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu m'étonnes sirius en ange. Povre ange instructeur. Mais qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pr être à sa place (quoique…il faudrait que je meure donc finalement non !). Je suis bien d'accord ac toi. A mort Krecher (je l'ai rajouté ds ma bio lui aussi !). Comment ça je t tjrs pas dit qui ct la madame ? Je croyais pourtant….je te l'ai pas dit au tél ? Bon, ben autant pr moi ! Fo que je me rattrape ! Bizoos !

Cigale : The last but not the least ! Comment je suis contente de te voir ici ! Et pis tous ces compliments…….Je suis vraiment très très touchée, d'autant plus que ça vient de toi ! Et franchement, tu m'as fait le plus bo compliment du monde en me disant que la scène de Voldemort et du réveil correspond à ce que JK aurait pu faire. Tu peux pas savoir l'effet que ça m'a fait. Donc un très grand merci ! Et je tenais à te faire un ptit clin d'œil (ct obligé et puis là, ça coulait vraiment de source !). Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : pauvre petit Remus. Dieu sait pourtant que je l'aime ce ptit loup….Enfin, faut ce qui faut ! J'attends impatiemment tes prochaines reviews. Bizoos  
PS : Merci beaucoup pr ta review sur Fuir. Elle m'a fait bcp bcp plaisir et pis arrête de me faire tant de compliments…Je sais plus où me mettre moi ! lol. En plus t ma 10e revieweuse ce qui fait que j'ai atteint mon objectif ! Merci aussi pr ça ! ;).

Petit mot de dernière minute : Encore et toujours merci à la grande Florilège pour ces conseils avisés et ses corrections, et aussi sa patience à toute épreuve…Parce qu'il en faut pour me beta-reader…Bizoos tichou !

Petit mot de dernière seconde : Tout ce qui est en italique est en Frenchie. (A pas peur, y a pas de super Mary-Sue…Vous verrez bien !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 9 : Voyage dans le Poudlard Express**

Harry avait l'impression de ne dormir que depuis quelques minutes quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer gentiment par l'épaule. Il grogna et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, pas motivé pour se lever, mais alors pas du tout.

"Allez, debout marmotte !" fit la voix claire de Nathanaël.

"Mmmh…pas envie."

L'ange lui arracha son oreiller des mains et Harry se redressa en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Rends-moi ça !" s'exclama-t-il en clignant des yeux, ébloui par la lumière du jour.

"Tu as 45 minutes pour te préparer", lui annonça l'ange avec un sourire jovial. "Et interdiction de se rendormir ! Je redescends prévenir Molly que je t'ai retrouvé. Je t'assure qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs quand elle a vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit."

Harry se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'indistinct et attrapa l'oreiller que Nathanaël lui lança avant de sortir. Il s'étira comme un chat et sortit à regret du lit chaud. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire de son parrain et hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Son cœur loupa un battement quand il vit que les portes étaient recouvertes de photos de ses parents, de Remus et de lui. Il les contempla un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées mais la voix perçante de Mrs Weasley, bientôt couverte par les hurlements de Mrs Black, le tira de sa rêverie. Il se décida et attrapa un jean et un pull. Les vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il voulait les porter, point à la ligne. Il les ajusta à sa taille d'un coup de baguette et descendit à sa chambre après avoir apposé un Sortilège de Fermeture à la porte de la pièce. Il ne voulait que personne entre et touche aux affaires de Sirius. C'était peut-être ridicule mais il voulait que tout reste tel quel. Il entra dans la chambre des garçons, attrapa la cage d'Hedwige et fit léviter sa malle devant lui. Il déposa le tout dans le hall où s'entassaient déjà les malles des autres et rejoignit la cuisine où tout le monde était attablé devant un solide petit-déjeuner. Il salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un demi-sourire et s'installa entre Remus et Nathanaël. Le loup-garou leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant les vêtements de Harry mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Harry, mon chéri, que veux-tu manger ?" s'empressa de lui demander Molly en déposant d'office un bol de chocolat chaud sous le nez.

"Juste des toasts, s'il vous plaît."

"Tu ne veux pas des œufs ou du bacon ? Tu as besoin de manger !"

"Je n'ai pas très faim, merci," répondit fermement Harry.

"Comment va-t-on à la gare cette année ?" demanda Hermione.

"Kingsley et moi, on va vous escorter jusqu'à une petite rue à 100 mètres d'ici et une voiture du Ministère nous attend pour nous conduire jusqu'à King's Cross," expliqua Remus.

"D'accord."

"D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. C'est bientôt l'heure," annonça Mrs Weasley en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

Dixminutes plus tard, ils sortirent dans la rue, accompagnés par les deux hommes qui jetaient des regards autour deux, les sens en alerte. Dès qu'il quitta la maison, Harry se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus léger, moins oppressé.

"Harry ? Ca va ?" demanda doucement Ginny qui marchait à côté de lui.

"Mieux, maintenant que je suis dehors," répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

"Je comprends. J'aime pas cette maison non plus. Elle porte la poisse."

"T'as raison."

"Hey ! Vous deux ! Ne vous laissez pas distancer !" ordonna Remus qui continuait à jeter des regards méfiants autour de lui mais les rues étaient absolument désertes.

Ils arrivèrent devant la voiture du Ministère, la même que celle qu'ils avaient tous pris il y a maintenant 3 ans. Kingsley chargea leurs bagages dans le coffre pendant que Remus leur faisait signe de s'installer à l'arrière. Harry se retrouva entre Ron et Nathanaël qui tenait Salim dans ses bras. Les deux adultes prirent place à l'avant et Kingsley ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer. Ils arrivèrent à la gare 20 minutes avant le départ du train. Ils se dirigèrent vers le quai n°9 ¾ et, alors que chaque année ils s'étaient déjà fait remarquer de par leur étrange chargement, ils étaient aujourd'hui tous éclipsés par Nat et sa beauté "surnaturelle", à tel point que toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient se retournaient sur leur passage, surtout la gente féminine. Mais l'ange semblait ne pas y prêter attention, il continuait d'avancer droit devant lui avec un Salim fièrement posté sur son épaule.

"On arrivera jamais à passer tranquillement," soupira Kingsley.

Harry vit Ginny et Hermione échanger un regard puis celles-ci attrapèrent chacune un bras de Nathanaël qui sembla à peine surpris et lancèrent des regards noirs, limite haineux à toutes celles qui posaient le regard sur l'ange. Ron et Harry pouffèrent de rire devant leur stratagème qui avait néanmoins fonctionné.

"Harry, passe d'abord avec Nathanaël," lui dit doucement Remus.

"Ok."

Les filles lâchèrent l'ange et ils se dépêchèrent de passer la barrière, bien vite rejoints par les autres.

"Heu…Ron ? C'est une impression ou alors il y a plus de monde que d'habitude ?" demanda Harry, perplexe.

"Et ben alors, dans ce cas-là, on est deux à avoir la même impression," répondit-il, sceptique.

Le quai était noir de monde et Harry pouvait entendre des personnes, dont des jeunes de son âge, déjà installés dans le train, parler dans des langues étrangères, comme à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les robes pourpres des petits groupes d'Aurors se détachaient de la masse alors que ces derniers circulaient le long des rails pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre.

"Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce cirque ?" s'exclama Ginny, un peu déboussolée.

"Vous saurez tout ce soir, je suppose," répondit Remus en leur souriant. "Dépêchez-vous de monter avant qu'il n'y ait vraiment plus de place."

Ils saluèrent Kingsley et leur ancien professeur chaleureusement.

"Harry, promets-moi de bien faire attention à toi," dit Remus en le retenant au dernier moment.

"Ne t'en fait pas Remus. N'oublie pas que j'ai mon ange gardien."

Le loup-garou lui sourit et hocha la tête. Harry s'empressa de rejoindre Nathanaël qui l'attendait à l'entrée d'un des wagons du milieu. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment où Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient déjà installés.

"Dean !" s'exclama Ginny en se jetant sur son petit-ami sous le regard courroucé de son frère.

"Salut ma belle ! Je t'ai manqué ?"

"A un point que tu n'imagines même pas," répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Harry détourna le regard pendant que Ron marmonnait quelque chose d'indistinct.

"Vous ne nous présentez pas ?" demanda Seamus en désignant Nathanaël qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

"Si, bien sûr. Voici Nathanaël…un ami à moi," répondit Harry, un peu mal à l'aise. "Nat, voici Dean Thomas, celui qui est en ce moment caché par Ginny, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat. Ils sont avec nous à Gryffondor," expliqua-t-il, même s'il savait très bien que l'ange était parfaitement au courant.

Il les salua d'un hochement de la tête et d'un sourire avant de s'installer près de la fenêtre, à côté d'Hermione.

"Vous avez vu le monde qu'il y a ?" continua Neville. "Vous savez ce qui se passe ?"

"Aucune idée," répondit Ron qui ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs à sa sœur assise sur les genoux de son petit-ami.

"En tout cas, une chose est sure, il y a des Français," dit Hermione en laissant Pattenrond sortir de son panier.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" interrogea Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je les ai entendu parler," répondit-elle simplement.

"Et vous avez vu tous les Aurors ?" poursuivit Seamus qui restait le nez scotché à la fenêtre. "On dirait qu'ils montent dans le train."

"Maman m'a dit que le Ministère voulait assurer une sécurité maximum pour le voyage. C'était dans _Le Sorcier du Soir_ d'hier," répondit Ginny.

"Je ne pense pas que Vous-Savez-Qui attaque le train," déclara pensivement Hermione.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" interrogea Ron, sceptique.

"Il y a les enfants de ses Mangemorts qui sont là aussi. Et je doute qu'il sacrifie comme ça ses futures recrues," répondit-elle sombrement.

"Tu as sans doute raison, Hermione," répondit Nathanaël qui regardait aussi par la fenêtre.

Le train se mit enfin en route et ils commencèrent à échanger leurs souvenirs de vacances quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.

"Aucun problème par ici ?" aboya Maugrey Fol Œil en posant son œil normal sur les Gryffondors.

"Non, professeur," répondit Harry.

"Bien. Si vous avez des ennuis, il y a deux Aurors par wagon. Et n'oubliez pas : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !"

Ils sursautèrent tous et Salim partit se réfugier derrière Pattenrond, les poils du dos dressés. Le vieil Auror referma la porte du compartiment après leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée, visiblement satisfait de son effet et s'en alla de son pas claudiquant.

"Toujours aussi fou," rigola Seamus.

"Seamus !" s'exclama Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?"

"Laisse tomber," soupira Hermione. "Ron, tu viens ?"

"Hein ? Où ça ?" s'étonna le roux en voyant son amie se lever.

"Je te rappelle qu'on a une réunion de préfets dans cinq minutes." (n/a : Ron : Je suis préfet ?)

"On y va, on y va," souffla Ron, pas très enthousiaste.

Ils quittèrent le compartiment et Dean et Ginny les suivirent quelques minutes plus tard, désirant certainement se retrouver tranquillement.

"Au fait, Nathanaël, d'où viens-tu ?" interrogea Seamus, curieux.

Harry se crispa et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son ange gardien qui resta impassible.

"Je viens des Etats-Unis," répondit-il tranquillement. "Je suis arrivé en Angleterre il n'y a pas très longtemps…….Non en fait, je suis du Turkménistan, un pays fabuleux ! D'ailleurs sais-tu que le roi….blablabla….la tradition des grenouilles séchées…blablabla…et là ma mère me dit pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse…"

Harry dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression perdue de Seamus, assommé par les paroles sans queue ni tête de Nathanaël. L'Irlandais jetait des regards désespérés à Harry qui faisait semblant d'écouter attentivement les bêtises de son ange gardien alors que Neville contemplait Nathanaël comme s'il venait de la planète Mars (ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas !). Nat finit par arrêter son discours sur ce pays ô combien passionnant qu'est le Turkménistan et regarda ses "auditeurs" forcés avec une pointe d'espièglerie. Neville secoua la tête et prit doucement la parole, incapable de regarder l'ange dans les yeux.

"Mais tu n'as peut-être pas choisi la meilleure période pour venir, avança-t-il timidement."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Et bien, avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui…" grimaça Seamus, visiblement soulagé que Nathanaël ait terminé ses envolées lyriques.

"J'ai confiance. Ne dis-t-on pas que Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne ?"

"Si, si bien sûr. Dumbledore est certainement le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe actuellement. On dit même que Tu-Sais-Qui a peur de lui," répondit Seamus avec enthousiasme.

Harry retint un grognement et se concentra sur Salim qui avait élu domicile sur ses genoux. Nathanaël estima sans doute que la discussion était terminée puisqu'il sortit de son sac un livre sur la Médicomagie qui appartenait à Hermione et se plongea dans sa lecture avec avidité. Neville l'imita mais avec un livre sur la Botanique alors que Seamus, fidèle à sa réputation de plus grosse marmotte de Poudlard, se cala contre la fenêtre et s'endormit rapidement. Harry s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage, perdu dans ses pensées qui tournaient essentiellement autour de Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort et de ses plans. Il s'interrogeait également sur le fait que des étudiants étrangers soient à Poudlard. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment ce que Dumbledore comptait faire en faisant venir d'autres élèves, surtout en ce moment. Enfin, Ron et Hermione auraient sûrement des informations supplémentaires quand ils reviendraient de leur réunion. Harry caressait machinalement Salim et il laissa son regard vagabonder. Il vit trois filles passer dans le couloir en discutant bruyamment, enfin surtout deux qui semblaient se chamailler gentiment sous le regard amusé de la troisième. Elles étaient certainement étrangères car Harry ne les avait jamais vu avant et il ne comprenait pas un traître mot à ce qu'elles disaient. Il vit une des filles qui se disputait donner un coup de coude à l'autre en le désignant de menton. Les deux autres tournèrent le regard vers lui et Harry se dépêcha de baisser la tête mais il eut le temps de voir un sourire malicieux étirer leurs lèvres.

"Pardon…Excusez-moi, je voudrais rentrer !" fit la voix d'Hermione.

Harry releva la tête et vit que ses deux amis tentaient de rejoindre le compartiment mais les trois filles arrêtées devant ne facilitaient pas les choses.

_"Oups, pardon. Allez venez les filles, on s'en va !" _fit la brune, celle qui avait donné le coup de coude à l'autre.

_"Vous êtes françaises ?" _s'exclama Hermione, visiblement ravie.

"Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" grogna Ron.

"Ron, ce sont des Françaises ! Vas-y, entre, je reste un peu."

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

"Alors quoi de neuf ?" demanda-t-il aussitôt.

"Bof, pas grand-chose. Malefoy est toujours aussi ignoble et ressemble de plus en plus à une fouine, si tu veux mon avis."

"Oui, d'accord. Mais vous avez rien appris à propos des Aurors et des étudiants étrangers ?"

"Non. McGonagall nous a dit que Dumbledore nous expliquerait tout au dîner ce soir. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a des élèves de Beauxbâtons, de Durmstrang, et puis aussi de l'école de Grèce, d'Italie, d'Espagne et même du Japon et des USA."

"Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? Je comprends pas…"

"Il veut peut-être augmenter les forces de son côté," intervint Nathanaël qui avait levé les yeux de son livre.

"Comment ça, augmenter les forces de son côté ?" demanda Neville, perplexe.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais si j'ai bien compris, les alliés de Dumbledore ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. Il est donc prêt à accueillir tous ceux qui sont décidés à le soutenir."

"Mais enfin, ce ne sont que des étudiants. Nous ne sommes que des étudiants !" s'exclama Ron en insistant bien sur le mot "nous".

"C'était juste une supposition," répondit Nat avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Hermione les rejoignit à ce moment après avoir laissé les Françaises partir, visiblement contente.

"Alors ?" interrogea Ron.

"Alors quoi ?"

"Raconte !" dit Harry en se penchant vers elle, curieux.

"Elles sont toutes les trois de Beauxbâtons. Elise et Marie sont en 6e année et Blanche, la sœur d'Elise est en 5e."

"Heu…qui est qui s'il te plait," dit Ron, un peu perdu.

"Alors Marie, c'est la grande blonde avec les yeux bleus. Elise c'est celle qui a les cheveux bruns et courts et Blanche…ben c'est celle qui reste."

"D'accord. Et elles t'ont dit pourquoi elles étaient là ?" demanda Harry.

"Elise m'a dit qu'elles voulaient se battre."

"Se battre ?" s'étrangla Neville.

"Oui. Contre Tu-sais-qui," répondit pensivement Hermione.

"Mais pourquoi veulent-elles se battre contre Voldemort ?...Oh, pitié, arrêtez de faire cette tête-là à chaque fois que je prononce son nom !" soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, elles ont l'air déterminées."

"Elles vont être réparties ?" demanda Seamus qui s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt.

"Peut-être. On verra bien ce soir," répondit Hermione.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais que vois-je là ?" fit une voix traînante qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il tourna la tête en même temps que Ron et vit Malefoy se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il était entouré des ses gorilles qui ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter de grandir, en hauteur comme en largeur.

"Ah, Malefoy ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu nous rendrais ta visite de courtoisie annuelle," railla Hermione.

"Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne t'a pas sonné !"

Ron, Harry, Neville et Seamus poussèrent un cri de rage en sortant leurs baguettes.

"Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part, ça, Draco", dit calmement Nathanaël en posant son livre sur ses genoux. "Tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'Hermione".

"Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?" grinça Malefoy, avec son insupportable air hautain.

Harry vit son ange gardien se lever et venir se placer en face du Serpentard. Il était un peu plus petit que Malefoy mais Harry fut estomaqué par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre les deux : même couleur de cheveux, même port de tête, même traits fins. Il vit Malefoy dévisager Nat, son masque de froideur méprisante envolé et remplacé par une stupéfaction inhabituelle. Il resta figé comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise avant de secouer la tête et sortir à reculons du compartiment, visiblement déboussolé. Il s'enfuit presque en courant, suivi par Crabbe et Goyle qui ne semblaient rien comprendre…comme d'habitude. Nathanaël soupira et il repartit s'asseoir, le visage triste. Il reprit son livre, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas parler mais Harry vit que ses yeux restaient fixes et que ses mains étaient étrangement crispées sur les bords de l'ouvrage. Salim grimpa sur ses genoux en miaulant plaintivement mais Nat ne broncha pas. Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron et Hermione. Ils allaient devoir tirer les choses au clair dès ce soir.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident notable, rythmé par les allées et venues de leurs camarades des autres maisons, essentiellement ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'AD l'an dernier. Harry vit passer Cho Chang accompagnée de Michael Corner mais ne ressentit rien, pas la moindre jalousie, pas le moindre regret, juste de l'indifférence et dans un sens, ça le soulagea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilou ! Alors, quoi que vous en pensez ? Zavez aimé ou pas ? Flo m'a dit que ct un de ses chaps préférés donc…

Bizoos à tous (toujours pareil, ça comprend les lecteurs silencieux !)

A mercredi tous les gens !


	10. Nouveaux élèves

Bijour tous les gens !

Comment ça va bien ! Ben pas grand-chose à raconter à part que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chap (oui, oui, je sais comme d'hab !). Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews (j'ai passé les 50 ! WOUHOU !), ça me fait trop trop plaisir ! Bref, cette fois-ci encore, rien à moi, tout à Elle, à part les persos qui sortent tout droit de mon esprit mais que si Elle les veut, je veux bien Lui prêter !

Sinon, j'ai une ANNONCE spéciale à faire : la chanson du Choixpeau m'a été gracieusement offerte mon AD que j'adore (même si elle boude et qu'elle m'a pas laissé de review au dernier chapitre èé. T'es missante avec moua mais t'auras quand même une réponse à ta non-review…..je sais, je suis pas nette ! -'').

Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire (Qui a dit "Enfin" ?). Bye !

**Nymphodora Tonks :**Salut toi ! Je suis contente que cette histoire continue à te plaire. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour ce qui concerne le lien entre Nat et Malefoy, je dis rien parce que sinon ça casserait tout le suspense ! lol. Mais c vrai que ça rend Nat tout triste. L'avantage, c ke même qd il est triste, il est bo °°soupir°°. Bref, merci pr ta review ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de te lire. Bizoos.

PS : YES ! T'as updaté ! La suite ! La suite ! La suite !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Hé oui, c le grand retour de Drakychou !. Je l'aime lui et je ne pouvais pas envisager de faire ma fic sans ce ptit serpentard blondinet. Bon, c clair que la phrase "plus on est de fous, plus on rit" n'est pas vraiment appropriée mais pourquoi pas après tout ? Ca résume l'esprit de la chose !lol. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l'autre ordure de Kreattur…T'as des suggestions pour une mort atroce et douloureuse ? Et puis, pas la peine de me remercier pour la review que je t'ai laissé. C'était avec plaisir ! En plus que l'histoire était bonne alors pourquoi se priver !-. Contente que tu aimes tjrs autant Nat…moi aussi je l'aime. Il est tout choupinou mn ti nange !

Bizoos.

**Spirit.w.w :** Salut ma 50e revieweuse (wahou ! 50 reviews…j'en reviens pas !) Alors comme ça tu es impatiente de connaître la suite……C bizarre ça que même. Ben, j'espère bien que ça va devenir génial ! J'ai pas l'intention de baisser de niveau ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Non, non, non, je vais faire en sorte que ça continue à te plaire. Promis, juré, craché ! Et pis pr ce qui concerne les liens éventuels entre Nat et la famille Malefoy, tu verras bien….Je vais pas tout révéler non plus, sinon, c pas drôle. J'aime bien laisser planer le mystère (et pis jouer avec vos nerfs, mais ça faut pas le dire !-). Bizoos et encore merci pour ta review (ça me fait tjrs plaisir ! je me demande bien pourquoi ! Encore un mystère.). Pis comme d'hab : Glouglou's power !

**l-arcange-déchu :** Pourquoi changé les bonnes habitudes ? C vrai que t'as des envies de meurtres envers moi ? J'en suis profondément désolée. Ce n'était nullement volontaire ! Comment ça, je suis pas crédible ? Mais bien sûr, que je suis crédible. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue. J'aime faire des fins sadiques, juste pour le plaisir de vous entendre hurler…aaaah, la douce symphonie des hurlements des revieweurs en colère….ça n'a pas de prix. Je sais je suis folle ! Mais bon, on ne se refait pas ! Je suis une Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard donc je fais ce que je peux !. Pour savoir ce qu'il se trame entre Nat et Draco, ben faudra attendre un ptit peu ! Vous verrez bien……un jour ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! Je c, je suis cruelle. Et pis, j'espère que t'auras survécu à l'attente mais je veux pas publier plus vite parce que sinon je pourrai plus suivre le rythme et je vous ferai attendre 10 ans entre chaque chapitres (ben oui, y a des fois où g quelques pannes d'inspi donc…). Voilà, encore merci pr ta review. Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Mais c vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce que cache encore Nat ? Mmmh, je ne sais guère ! Et je te dirai pas ce qu'il y a entre Draco et Nat, nananèreuh. Ça serait trop facile si je te disai tout ! Faut bien que je vous laisse un peu mariner ! Oui, oui, je c, je suis sadique mais chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ! lol. Mais je suis très très contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Personnellement, c ceux que j'ai écrit en dernier que je préfère ! Bizoos.

**Réponse à la non-review de mon AD qui me manque trop (ça va le titre, pas trop long ?) :**AD ! REVIIIIIIEEEENNNNNNS ! Allez, steupléééé, arrête de bouder. Sitouplé…Ilys est au bord des larmes et à le menton qui tremble dangereusement. Je suis désolééééééééééééé (même si je c pas pourquoi ms en tout cas, je suis désolééééééééé). C'est pas marrant, j'ai même pas pu triper et continuer notre petite guéguerre qui sert à rien entre Princesse des Ténèbres et Reine Illuminée….Je dépriiimeuh ! Dis, tu vas me laisser une tite review sur celui-là, allez dis, tu vas m'en laisser une ? Même si c'est pour t'auto-féliciter sur ta chanson….PLIIIIIIIIIZ !

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merci ma Flo adorée que j'aimeuh pour avoir corrigé mes fauteuh ! (hum, on va dire que ton absence de review sur le chap 9 est un simple oubli de ta part…N'EST-CE PAS ! Mmmh ? C'est pas possible, vous vous êtes donnés le mot avec AD ou quoi ! Je hurle au complot ! Je crois que j'en fais un peu trop là !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 10 : Nouveaux élèves**

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard à la tombée de la nuit. Ron et Hermione partirent de leur côté pour guider les premières années et les nouveaux élèves et Harry partagea sa calèche avec Nathanaël, Seamus, Neville, Dean et Ginny. Il essaya de ne pas trop regarder les Thestrals pour éviter de penser aux évènements du mois de juin et préféra se concentrer sur le château qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les innombrables tours et tourelles et les milliers de fenêtres se rapprocher. Poudlard restait tout de même son vrai foyer, l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux, le plus en sécurité. Mais le comportement de son ange gardien l'inquiétait vraiment. Nathanaël n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis sa rencontre avec Malefoy et Harry pouvait lire une profonde tristesse sur son visage. Ils descendirent de la calèche en même temps que les autres élèves et s'empressèrent de rejoindre le Hall. Harry et Nathanaël marchaient un peu en retrait et Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner quand la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall le coupa dans son élan.

"Nathanaël ? Pourrai-je vous voir une seconde, s'il-vous-plaît ?"

L'ange s'arrêta et se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, suivi par Harry. Elle les emmena en silence dans un couloir à part et se tourna vers eux pour leur faire face. Elle perdit instantanément son masque de froideur et de sévérité et contempla Nathanaël avec un air rêveur.

"Il y a un problème, professeur ?" demanda Harry en se retenant de sourire.

"Hein ? Ah euh non," répondit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie et en reprenant son visage impassible. "Je voulais vous rappeler que, quoiqu'il arrive, la…disons "nature" de Nathanaël doit rester secrète. De plus, vous ne serez pas réparti. Le professeur Dumbledore a estimé qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de vous séparer tous les deux. Nathanaël, vous irez donc chez les Gryffondors mais vous aurez un régime un petit peu à part. Je vous en reparlerai ce soir après le banquet. Ah oui, vous vous appelez Nathanaël McHillan. Est-ce bien clair ?"

"Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva. Tout va bien se passer," répondit l'ange avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry se retint rire quand les joues de McGonagall se colorèrent d'un léger rose. Elle les congédia d'un geste de la main et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle avant que la Répartition ne commence. Harry se glissa avec Nathanaël entre Ron et Dean qui roucoulait avec Ginny. Harry vit avec amusement et une pointe d'agacement que la plupart des élèves regardaient Nathanaël avec des yeux ébahis. Les filles ne cessaient de glousser dans leur coin en échangeant des paroles à voix basse mais l'ange ne leur prêtait aucune attention, le regard perdu dans le plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle.

"Harry ? Qui est ton ami ?" fit Parvati Patil avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Mmmh ? Je pense que le mieux, c'est qu'il se présente lui-même," répondit-il en s'empêchant de grogner en voyant Lavande dévorer littéralement l'ange des yeux.

Celui-ci baissa la tête vers eux et adressa un sourire séducteur aux deux Gryffondors qui furent aussitôt prises d'une crise de gloussements.

"Je suis Nathanaël McHillan, ravi de vous rencontrer, mesdemoiselles. Et vous êtes…?"

"Parvati Patil et voici ma meilleure amie : Lavande Brown. On est toutes les deux en 6e année."

"Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous asseoir," coupa sèchement Hermione. "La Répartition ne va pas tarder à commencer."

Les deux filles partirent après un dernier sourire à Nathanaël qui porta son regard vers la table des Serpentards. Harry assista alors une nouvelle bataille visuelle entre Malefoy et l'ange. Le Serpentard s'était remis de ses émotions mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il faisait des efforts colossaux pour ne pas détourner le regard. L'arrivée des premières années et des élèves étrangers coupa leur échange, arrachant un soupir à Nathanaël.

"Nat ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas," chuchota Harry.

"Mmmh ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as vu dans l'état que tu es depuis que tu as vu Malefoy ?"

"Harry a raison," intervint Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu sais que tu peux nous le dire. On gardera ça pour nous si tu nous le demandes mais laisse-nous t'aider," renchérit Hermione.

"On réglera ça plus tard, si ça ne vous fait rien," siffla Nathanaël, un peu agacé.

En effet, McGonagall avait disposé le Choixpeau sur son tabouret et attendait patiemment que celui-ci daigne prendre la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_Il y a si longtemps,  
__Lorsque Poudlard était jeune et fringant,  
__Les fondateurs étaient encore en bons termes.  
__De leur amitié germe,  
__Notre beau Poudlard,  
__Sans doute leur plus belle œuvre d'art.  
__J'étais là,  
__Témoin de la force que leur amitié leur apporta.  
__Amis, à la vie, à la mort,  
__Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor.  
__Mais l'amitié vint à sombrer,  
__Lorsque Serpentard se mit à étudier,  
__Etudier une magie si sombre,  
__Qu'il n'était plus qu'une ombre.  
__Pourquoi tout se passait ainsi ?  
__Parce que la mort, Serpentard la craignait.  
__Les trois autres étaient désemparés,  
__Que leur Serpentard ait changé.  
__Ils ont essayé de le ramener,  
__Sans succès.  
__Il s'est encore plus éloigné,  
__Et dans la magie noire a sombré.  
__Chacun eut alors envie d'imposer sa loi,  
__Pour garder intact la foi.  
__Voilà la fin d'une amitié  
,__Que la magie fit couler.  
__Petits enfants, futurs élèves,  
__Vous devez être capable de marquer une trêve,  
__Même si je suis condamné à vous séparer,  
__Sachez que ceci n'est pas un rêve, seulement la dure réalité.  
__A Gryffondor vous irez  
__Si le courage, en vous, est né.  
__A Serdaigle vous serez envoyé,  
__Si le goût du travail, vous avez.  
__Poufsouffle sera fait pour vous,  
__Si la loyauté est pour vous, tout.  
__A Serpentard vous serez guidé,  
__Si la ruse vous accompagne dans votre destinée.  
__Souvenez-vous, jeunes enfants,  
__Que jusqu'à la fin des temps,  
__Notre force sera l'union,  
__Notre faiblesse la division.  
__Poudlard sera, à jamais,  
__Un refuge pour ceux qui ont besoins d'être aidé.  
__Les étrangers ne le sont pas vraiment,  
__Car nous sommes tous dans le même bateau,  
__Vous devez savoir desserrer l'étau,  
__Qui nous enferme peu à peu dans Poudlard  
.__Vous devrez vous tendre la main si vous voulez en sortir tôt ou tard,  
__Comme dans l'ancien temps.  
__Mais, par delà la guerre,  
__Le sauveur ne touchera jamais vraiment terre.  
__Celui qui a été désigné,  
__Combattra celui qui veut régner,  
__Mais, pour cela, il faudra l'aider.  
__Il lui faudra de la patience,  
__Pour arriver à accomplir la sentence.  
__Mais, menacé,  
__Ayant perdu toute innocence, il devra se relever,  
__Comme à chaque fois,  
__Où il combattra.  
__Aidez-le à reprendre pied,  
__Et, alors, nous aurons une chance de gagner !  
__Jeunes enfants,  
__Formez une armée soudée,  
__Plus robuste que le temps,  
__Plus forte que les éléments.  
__N'ayez pas peur,  
__Jamais vous ne devez pas vous laisser guider par la terreur,  
__L'ennemi n'est qu'un homme.  
__Il cherche certes l'immortalité,  
__Mais rien n'est gagné !  
__Voyez les dangers, __Poudlard est en péril comme le reste de monde,  
__Il suffit de quelques alliés,  
__Si nous voulons être sur la même longueur d'ondes.  
__Unissez-vous pour combattre,  
__Combattre pour avoir un lendemain plus doux, sans mort chaque jour,  
__Pour pouvoir se lever sans crainte.  
__Poudlard peut être assiéger et prit de court,  
__Mais vous serez là, pour combattre avec nous  
__Et Poudlard sera avec vous !  
__Maintenant que vous avez pris conscience,  
__La répartition commence. _

Harry ne prêta au début qu'une oreille distraite à la chanson du bout de tissu, plus préoccupé par les grondements de son estomac et les grognements de Ron qui avait du mal à supporter la voix éraillée du Choixpeau. Mais quand celui dernier évoqua le "Sauveur" et "celui qui a été désigné", Harry fut si interloqué qu'il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le professeur Dumbledore qui fixait intensément le Choixpeau, le visage impassible. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son trouble et reporta son attention vers l'avant de la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonagall avait déroulé un long parchemin

"Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusqu'ici et vous mettrez le Choixpeau qui décidera alors de votre maison. Aberras, Noémie !" appela-t-elle.

Harry vit une jeune fille de leur âge avec de longs cheveux roux s'avancer fièrement vers le tabouret et poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête avec beaucoup de manières et de dignité.

"Un Gallion qu'elle va à Serpentard !" murmura Ron en s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Hermione et un demi-sourire de Nathanaël.

"SERPENTARD !" s'exclama le Choixpeau.

Ron eut un ricanement triomphant alors que la rousse se dirigeait vers sa table d'où provenait des acclamations et des applaudissements.

"Je me demande bien d'où elle vient…"dit pensivement Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le tabouret où un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années était assis avant d'être envoyé à Serdaigle. La Répartition fut vraiment très longue et l'attention d'Harry déclina progressivement alors que des noms bizarres se mélangeaient à des noms anglais. Même Hermione semblait commencer à trouver le temps long.

"Lapalisse, Marie !" appela McGonagall.

"Hey ! C'est notre Française !" s'exclama Hermione en fixant son attention sur la grande blonde qui s'avançait vers le tabouret, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

Elle posa le Choixpeau avec délicatesse et attendit quelques secondes.

"GRYFFONDOR !"

La table des rouges et or explosa en applaudissements et cris de toutes sortes alors que Marie les rejoignait. Elle repéra Hermione et s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ravie.

"Salut !" dit-elle.

"Marie ! Je suis bien contente que tu sois avec nous !" dit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Moi aussi. Les…heu Serpentards, c'est ça ? Oui, et bien, leurs têtes ne me disaient vraiment rien. En plus, cette _pimbêche de Noémie_ y a été envoyée !" grogna-t-elle.

"Heu…c'est normal que je n'ai pas tout compris ?" demanda Ron.

"Ah, Marie, laisse-moi te présenter mes amis," dit Hermione. "Le grand roux là, c'est Ron Weasley, le blond c'est Nathanaël McHillan et le brun coiffé n'importe comment…"

"Merci beaucoup Hermione !" s'offusqua Harry.

"Oh, c'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es bien coiffé !"

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en grognant.

"Bref, le brun c'est Harry Potter et…."

"LE Harry Potter ?" s'exclama Marie, surprise.

"Heu…Et bien, oui…c'est moi."

"Ravie de faire ta connaissance," dit Marie en lui tendant une main qu'il serra avec hésitation. "Fleur n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi, comme quoi tu étais le plus courageux, le plus grand et tout et tout…mais elle ne nous avait pas dit que tu étais plutôt _beau gosse_ !"

"Plutôt quoi ?" s'exclama Ron alors qu'Hermione pouffait de rire.

"_Beau gosse,"_ répéta Marie avec un sourire malicieux.

"Et ça veut dire ?" interrogea Harry, perplexe.

"Ah, tiens, c'est au tour de Blanche !" dit Marie en détournant son attention d'Harry pour la reporter sur le Choixpeau.

Le visage poupin de Blanche ne disparut sous le chapeau qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'écrie "SERDAIGLE !". Elle rejoignit sa table et s'installa à côté de Luna qui engagea immédiatement la conversation avec elle, alors qu'Elise, sa sœur, passait à son tour. Harry vit Marie croiser les doigts et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le Choixpeau cria "GRYFFONDOR !". Elise traça son chemin jusqu'à eux avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Ses cheveux courts et noirs en bataille faisaient presque de la concurrence aux épis d'Harry mais il put voir que c'était artificiel. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une malice et d'une bonne humeur que tout le monde pouvait ressentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle sauta sur Marie en éclatant de rire, apparemment heureuse de retrouver son amie. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser sur le banc et jeta un coup d'œil rêveur à Nathanaël qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

"Elise, tu devineras jamais qui est le _beau gosse du train !_ " dit tout de suite Marie.

"Non, c'est qui ?" demanda Elise en regardant Harry, perplexe.

"C'est Harry Potter !"

"Non…LE Harry Potter ?"

"Ouais !"

"Enchantée de te connaître enfin !" s'exclama Elise en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, un peu crispé, mais il remarqua que ni Marie, ni Elise n'avait jeté le moindre coup d'œil à sa cicatrice. Peut-être que les Français ne faisaient pas vraiment une fixation là-dessus.

La Répartition dura encore un petit moment puis le professeur Dumbledore se leva et balaya la Grande Salle d'un regard bienveillant.

"Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Nous avons le grand plaisir de recevoir cette année des élèves d'autres pays. Je vous demande donc de bien les accueillir et de faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent bien parmi nous. Vous devez certainement vous demander la raison de leur venue ici. Et bien, la réponse tient en un seul mot : Voldemort. Comme vous le savez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu l'an dernier et a recommencé son règne de Terreur. Les étudiants ici présents ont décidé qu'ils voulaient se battre contre lui, qu'ils voulaient faire cesser toute cette folie et c'est pour cela que je suis très heureux et très honoré de les accueillir à Poudlard. Car, bien que je ne veuille pas vous effrayer outre mesure, nous aurons besoin de vous tous. La guerre a commencé, mes enfants, et elle n'épargnera personne. C'est pour cela que je vous le répète à nouveau : l'union fera notre force et la division notre faiblesse."

Le Directeur marqua une pause dans son discours. Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur les élèves qui arboraient pour la plupart une mine grave, essentiellement parmi les plus vieux. On pouvait lire sur leur visage un mélange de peur et de détermination. Les premières et secondes années lançaient des regards inquiets et légèrement implorants à leurs aînés qui gardaient toute leur attention fixée sur le professeur Dumbledore. Harry serra les poings sous la table, envahi par une rage incontrôlable. Tout ça, c'était à cause de Voldemort, toute cette injustice, toute cette innocence et cette insouciance perdues, tout ça à cause d'un seul homme et de ses idées stupides. Harry était tellement en colère que de petites étincelles d'électricité parcoururent ses mains sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il sentit la main de Nathanaël se poser sur les siennes et il leva les yeux vers lui. Il se perdit un instant dans son regard changeant et quand il revint à la réalité, il se sentit un peu plus calme. L'ange hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire et reporta ses yeux sur Dumbledore qui avait repris son discours sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive.

"……vous rappelle bien sûr que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite et que cette règle n'a pas changé depuis l'an dernier. Je vous prie également d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Milboard."

Harry se pencha en avant pour distinguer leur nouveau professeur. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année avec des cheveux gris fer dressés sur la tête. Il portait une longue robe noire et une écharpe rouge qui lui entourait le cou très étroitement. Mais ce qui impressionna Harry était la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Elle partait du côté droit de son front, passait sur son œil mais sans le fermer totalement, continuait le long de sa joue avant de se perdre dans les plis de l'écharpe.

"Wow ! T'as vu sa cicatrice !" s'exclama Seamus à mi-voix alors que les élèves applaudissaient chaleureusement leur nouvel enseignant. "Elle est énorme."

Ron approuva vivement en dévisageant Milboard qui souriait en parcourant du regard l'ensemble de la Salle, apparemment nostalgique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et il lui fit un signe de tête. Harry fut trop interloqué pour répondre.

"Tu le connais ?" demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

"N…Non, c'est la première fois que je le vois," balbutia-t-il.

"Sur ce, bon appétit à tous !" lança Dumbledore en se rasseyant.

Les tables se recouvrirent de nourriture et bientôt le bruit des couverts et des conversations envahit la Grande Salle. Hermione engagea immédiatement la discussion avec Elise et Marie, et en français, au plus grand dam des autres qui ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qu'elles disaient.

"Heu…vous ne pouvez pas parler de façon à ce qu'on comprenne ?" tenta Seamus.

"Ah, désolée," s'excusa Elise en envoyant un sourire charmeur à l'Irlandais qui rougit un peu.

La conversation reprit sur de meilleures bases et le dîner se déroula joyeusement. Elise avait un peu de mal à trouver ses mots mais elle réussissait quand même à se faire comprendre alors que Marie maîtrisait parfaitement la langue malgré un accent typiquement français. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle un peu plus tard. Ron et Hermione se chargèrent de guider les nouveaux jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors alors que Nathanaël se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs, suivi par Harry. Le professeur McGonagall se leva à son tour et les mena vers une petite porte à l'écart. Ils passèrent ainsi devant le professeur Milboard qui finissait sa part de tarte aux fraises. Harry l'examina discrètement et rencontra le regard noisette de son nouveau professeur. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de se pencher vers le professeur Flitwick qui lui parlait avec entrain. Harry, Nathanaël et le professeur McGonagall passèrent la petite porte et débouchèrent dans un couloir perpendiculaire au Grand Hall. Elle les mena jusqu'à son bureau et leur ordonna de s'asseoir.

"Bien, Nathanaël, étant donné votre statut un peu particulier et surtout le fait que vous ne puissiez pas utiliser de baguette magique, le professeur Dumbledore a estimé que vous ne seriez pas obligé de participer aux cours. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous n'enfreignez pas le règlement, cela va de soit."

"Bien sûr, Minerva. Mais ne pensez-vous pas que cela va encore plus attirer l'attention ?"

"Je m'en remets à l'avis du Directeur."

"Je vois. Autre chose ?"

"Non, ce sera tout. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre dortoir. Le mot de passe est "Union"."

"Merci, professeur," dit Harry en se levant.

"Bonne soirée, Minerva," renchérit Nathanaël.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau et partirent dans les couloirs.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris pendant le discours de Dumbledore ?" interrogea l'ange.

"Et moi, je peux savoir ce qui cloche avec Malefoy ?" rétorqua Harry.

"Un point partout. Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une bonne discussion tous les deux," déclara Nathanaël avec un sourire amusé.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire."

"Mais pas maintenant. On verra ça plus tard, si ça ne t'embête pas. Il faut aussi que je fasse le point de mon côté."

"Mmmmh, sans doute. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Milboard ?"

A sa plus grande surprise, Nathanaël éclata de rire.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" s'étonna Harry en souriant.

Le rire de son ange gardien avait un effet bénéfique sur lui. Dès qu'il l'entendait, il avait l'impression que tout allait bien, que rien de néfaste ne pouvait lui arriver.

"Quand tes parents et Sirius vont voir ça, ils vont être écroulés de rire !" articula l'ange.

"Qu…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" balbutia Harry en s'arrêtant net, les mains tremblantes.

Nathanaël se retourna vers lui, une moue embêtée sur le visage, et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"Je confirme : on va avoir vraiment besoin d'une discussion... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ! Non mais quel abruti !" grogna-t-il en partant.

"Ah non, non, non, ça va pas se passer comme ça !" s'exclama Harry en sentant à nouveau la colère et la frustration l'envahir.

Il attrapa Nathanaël par le bras et l'entraîna de force vers un couloir sur la gauche, ignorant les protestations de l'autre. Il le fit passer par une série de raccourcis et ils accédèrent rapidement au septième étage. Harry lâcha le bras de son ange gardien et passa trois fois devant le mur vide en pensant très fort à un endroit où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Une poignée apparut et Harry ouvrit la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

"Entre !" ordonna-t-il à l'ange qui s'exécuta en grommelant.

Il le suivit et pénétra dans une pièce de petite taille mais chaleureuse. Elle était simplement éclairée par le feu qui ronflait dans l'imposante cheminée. Un divan et une table basse où étaient posées deux tasses étaient installés devant. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et invita Nathanaël à faire de même.

"Alors ?" attaqua-t-il dès que l'ange se fut assis.

"D'accord…Bon, on va commencer par le commencement. Déjà, il faut que tu saches que là d'où je viens est un monde à part entière."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que les anges habitaient dans les nuages ?" se moqua-t-il.

"Et bien peut-être que si. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu croire autre chose vu que tu ne m'as rien dit !" s'énerva-t-il, piqué au vif par la plaisanterie de son ange gardien.

"Excuse-moi, Harry…Mais crois-moi, c'est difficile d'en parler…pour le moment," répondit Nathanaël en détournant le regard.

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en serrant les poings. La lueur des flammes éclairait son visage si fin, si "angélique" et Harry constata avec effarement que les joues pâles de son ange gardien étaient mouillées de larmes.

"Nat….Je suis désolé…je suis vraiment désolé…je voulais pas te blesser !" bégaya Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de Nathanaël.

L'ange resta silencieux et Harry le sentit frémir. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et attira Nathanaël dans ses bras. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir, déjà parce qu'il tenait trop à lui et ensuite, il souffrait lui-même de le voir comme ça. Son cœur se débattait douloureusement dans sa poitrine en voyant ces larmes. Il essaya de contenir ses propres émotions et ne cessait de répéter à Nathanaël combien il était désolé. L'ange finit par se calmer, apaisant par là même Harry, et se dégagea de son étreinte. Il passa une main fine sur ses joues pour faire disparaître toute trace de larme et adressa un sourire rassurant à Harry.

"Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas…"

"Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurai dû savoir que…"

"Harry, stop ! Je te promets que je te dirai tout ce que tu as à savoir quand je serai prêt. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai un peu de mal…Excuse-moi."

"Non, non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu as raison. J'attendrai que tu veuilles me parler et même si c'est dans quinze ans et bien soit !"

Nathanaël rit doucement, ce qui finit de calmer totalement Harry, et se pencha vers la table basse pour attraper la tasse.

"Je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre si longtemps ! Oh, du chocolat chaud ! Tu as vraiment pensé à tout ! Bon, et toi, si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé !"

"On va dire que j'ai été…disons légèrement contrarié…" avoua Harry, renfrogné

"Contrarié ? C'est l'euphémisme du siècle ! Tu aurais vu ta tête…Moi, j'aurai plutôt dit enragé !"

Harry eut un sourire un peu coupable et haussa les épaules.

"Bon, j'admets. J'étais très en colère…contre Voldemort qui oblige des jeunes à prendre part à une guerre qu'ils n'ont jamais demandé ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de moi ! Ca me rend malade !" cracha Harry, écoeuré.

"Je sais…mais tu ne peux rien y faire. C'est leur choix. En tout cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu réussisses à te contrôler…à moins, bien sûr que tu ne souhaites que tout le monde sache que tu es un Sorcier élémentaire."

"Non, ça ira…Pas besoin de leur donner d'autres sujets de ragots. Ils en ont déjà suffisamment," répondit Harry avec une moue ennuyée.

"Bien, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait à la Tour ?"

"Tu as raison. Sinon, je sens que je vais avoir droit à une scène made-in-Hermione," grimaça-t-il.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la Salle sur Demande. Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura :

"_Accio_ Carte du Maraudeur !"

Ils attendirent dans la pénombre puis un sifflement se fit entendre et un bout de parchemin atterrit dans la main tendue d'Harry.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !" déclara-t-il.

La Carte s'anima et Harry l'examina rapidement mais personne ne traînait dans les couloirs.

"C'est bon, on peut y aller," annonça-t-il.

Il créa une petite sphère de lumière blanche qui se mit à voleter devant eux, éclairant la voie de son éclat froid. Harry consulta régulièrement la carte mais ils ne firent aucune mauvaise rencontre. Il fit disparaître la boule lumineuse et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui pivota pour révéler l'entrée de la Salle Commune, anormalement bruyante. Harry vit avec étonnement qu'elle était encore pleine et c'est avec difficulté qu'il repéra Ron et Hermione.

"Ah, vous voilà tous les deux ! On se demandait ce que vous fabriquiez !" s'exclama Hermione en les voyant arriver.

"Désolé, McGonagall voulait nous voir," répondit Harry.

Marie et Elise étaient assises avec eux, accompagnées par un garçon brun, une jeune fille asiatique et un autre garçon à la peau couleur ébène.

"Tiens, Harry, voici Alexis Krum, le petit frère de Viktor Krum," présenta Ron en lui désignant le garçon brun qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère.

Il avait des traits harmonieux et des yeux bleus brillants. Il semblait grand et fin, à l'inverse de son frère qui était plus petit et plus trapu.

"Ca, c'est Aki Ayamine, elle vient d'Onigiri, l'école du Japon," continua Hermione en lui désignant la jeune Asiatique qui semblait assez réservée.

Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage et un sourire timide étira ses lèvres quand Hermione la présenta.

"Et enfin, le plus beau, le plus magnifique, le meilleur, c'est-à-dire moi : Hildius Honorius Moltaressa ! Je viens de Quantum Scuola, à Rome !"

Harry regarda le grand noir avec stupéfaction, ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre. Celui-ci répondit à son malaise en éclatant d'un grand rire joyeux, bientôt rejoint par les autres, sauf Aki, qui se contenta de sourire.

"Faut pas me prendre au sérieux ! Je débite au moins 1000 bêtises à la seconde donc ne faites pas attention aux divagations de mon esprit chaotique !"

"La légendaire exagération des Italiens !" soupira Marie.

"Hey ! Moi, je pourrais très bien dire la mythique arrogance des Français !" rétorqua Hildius.

"Pff, n'importe quoi !" grogna Elise.

"Au fait, on ne sait toujours pas qui vous êtes," remarqua Alexis en fixant Nathanaël.

"Ah, c'est vrai ça ! Où sont passés les fabuleuses bonnes manières des Anglais !" se moqua Hildius.

"Hildius, je t'en prie…"soupira Marie.

"Je suis Harry Potter et ça, c'est Nathanaël McHillan."

"Tu as bien dit Harry Potter !" s'écria Hildius.

"Crie le plus fort, y a quelqu'un qui t'as pas bien entendu au fond des cachots !" gronda Elise.

"Oups, pardon. Je disais : tu as bien dit Harry Potter ?" reprit l'Italien en chuchotant.

Elise leva les yeux au ciel et Harry pouffa de rire.

"Oui, c'est que j'ai dit."

"Cool, j'ai toujours rêvé de te rencontrer ! Bof…t'es pas si impressionnant que ça !" rigola-t-il.

Harry rit à son tour, soulagé qu'Hildius le prenne ainsi.

"Par contre, ton ami, lui, c'est autre chose…"continua-t-il en observant attentivement Nathanaël qui regardait ailleurs. "J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau !"

'Et bien au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair,' songea Harry qui venait à apprécier de plus en plus la franchise d'Hildius.

"Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais on a une grosse journée demain !" annonça Hermione en se levant. "Tout le monde au lit !"

"En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !" s'exclama Elise en l'imitant. "Allez, _bonne nuit tout le monde !"_

Hermione, Marie, Elise et Aki, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, gagnèrent le dortoir des filles.

"Bon, on y va nous ?" demanda Ron. "Au fait, les gars, vous êtes en quelle année ?"

"Sixième !" répondirent-ils en chœur.

"Cool, on sera ensemble alors ! Tu crois qu'on aura le même dortoir ?" demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers Harry.

"Possible. On va voir ça tout de suite," répondit-il en se levant. "Nat, tu viens ?"

"Non, pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas fatigué…"

"Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit !"

"_Buona notte_ beauté divine !" s'exclama Hildius, hilare, en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'ange qui se contenta de sourire.

Ils traversèrent tous les quatre la Salle Commune où régnait une ambiance conviviale et joyeuse et passèrent devant Seamus et Neville en grande conversation avec quelques étrangers et étrangères. Dean et Ginny étaient collés l'un à l'autre, blottis dans un même fauteuil, un livre à la main. Ils rejoignirent le dortoir et Harry passa le premier.

"Bon, ben je crois qu'on va tous dormir dans le même dortoir," constata-t-il en voyant que trois lits supplémentaires avaient été rajoutés.

"Quelle perspicacité, mon cher Harry," railla Alexis en s'installant sur le lit près de la porte.

"Merci beaucoup," répliqua Harry en faisant une courbette ridicule.

"Je sais pas vous, mais moi je renouerai bien avec mes instincts de marmotte !" s'exclama Hildius en se jetant sur un lit libre.

"Très bonne idée ! Ca évitera que tu parles !" grogna Alexis.

"C'est là que tu trompes mon cher ! Je parle dans mon sommeil !"

"Géniaaal !" soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. "Il n'y en avait qu'un, et il a fallu qu'on tombe dessus ! Mais pourquoi, mon Dieu, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vous avez péché mes frères et je suis le châtiment pour tous vos crimes passés !" répondit l'Italien en se mettant debout dans une pose théâtrale, un doigt pointé vers le ciel.

"Amen," grogna Ron en enfilant son pyjama.

Un ange passa (n/a : non, non, pas Nat ! mdr) avant qu'ils ne partent tous dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Harry se tordait sur son lit en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait. Il était à la fois heureux et surpris de la complicité qui s'était immédiatement installée. Mais il faut dire que la bonne humeur d'Hildius était contagieuse. Ils réussirent quand même à se calmer et se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit avec maints grognements de satisfaction et soupirs de bien-être.

"Bonne nuit tout le monde !" bailla Alexis.

"T'en fais pas pour ça ! Dormez bien," fit la voix étouffée d'Hildius qui s'était empressé de remonter sa couette le plus haut possible. "La vache ! Ca caille dans votre pays !"

"Petite nature," se moqua Harry en songeant que vu la taille et la corpulence de l'Italien, le qualificatif ne convenait vraiment pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AYEZ ! Fini ! Alors, votre avis ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aimez les nouveaux persos…Reviews please ! (Ouais, c valable pour toi aussi AD !)

Bizoos


	11. Cours

Salut tout le monde !

Le soleil brille, les pitits zozios font cuicui et Ilys fait des bonds partout parce qu'elle aime le souleil ! Hum, je vais arrêter de parler de moi à la troisième personne…Bref, j'ai pas grand-chose à raconter si ce n'est que je suis toujours aussi contente de lire vos reviews (si, si je vous jure que c'est vrai !). Et pis toujours rien à moi et tout à la grande JK, excepté les persos qui sortent de mon ptit cervelet déglingué ! Voilà, ça, c'est fait ! Au fait, si ça vous intéresse de discuter avec ma petite personne en direct live, vous pouvez toujours me demander mon adresse msn…Je me ferai un plaisir de vous la donner ! . Bon allez je me tais !

Bizoos.

RAR :

**l-arcange-déchu :** Coucou toi ! Alors comme ça, t'aimes bien Hildius….Je dois avouer que moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Ça pourrait être un Sirius italien mais pas tout à fait ! Il peut pas être pire….quoique ! Enfin, on verra bien ! lol. Mais c'est clair que je vais faire en sorte qu'on rigole bien ! En ce qui concerne la réaction de Nat qd il essaye de parler de son monde, c parce qu'il le regrette. Enfin, tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres. Et Harry va encore avoir une vision made-in-voldy mais pas tout de suite. Je le laisse respirer un peu et je lui en mettrai une qd il s'y attendra le moins ! Comme ça la chute sera plus dure…hinhinhin, je suis trop sadique ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Bizoos

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Salut ! Ben moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'arrivée des nouveaux. Je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire. Et puis c'est clair que de nouvelles têtes, ça fait du bien. Et pis ça ouvre aussi pas mal de possibilités. Je sens que je vais vraiment bien m'amuser ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir (même si elle est plus courte que d'habitude, je t'en veux pas, je c ce que c…Le boulot, c'est le boulot !). Je suis d'accord avec toi : vive Nat !

Bizoos

**Nymphodora Tonks :** C'est clair que c trop drôle d'imaginer McGo qui bave sur Nat. Mais que veux-tu ? On est un ange ou on ne l'est pas ! lol. Ahlalala, mon ptit Nat est trop choupinou et personne peut lui résister ! Je suis contente que tu aimes Hildius. J'avoue que j'ai un petit (énorme !) faible pour lui. Il y a des chances pour qu'il nous en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs ! Hihihihi ! Je sens que ça va être qq chose ! Y a des chances pour que la maraudisation le touche lui aussi ! Voilà voilà. J'attends la suite de ta fic ac impatience…Dis-moi, g une question : il revient ds le prochain chapitre Sirichou ? Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Salut toi ! Contente que mes nouveaux persos te plaisent. Non, vraiment, je suis très très heureuse. Et vi, y a inversement des rôles. C Harry qui console Nat pour une fois. Ça montre bien qu'il n'est pas infaillible mn tinange. Je trouve que ça le rend encore plus attachant. Ben en tout cas, je suis ravie que tu ais "craqué" sur ce chapitre. Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merci FLO ! (dsl, je m'étale pas cette fois parce que un : je suis à la bourre (ça change pas, je sais) et deux : tu m'as pas laissé de review :p).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 11 : Cours (ou quand l'auteuze n'a pas d'idée pour le titre)**

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente du réveil de Dean qui tira les occupants du dortoir Gryffondor de leur sommeil paisible.

"Dean…Eteints ce machin où je te jure que je l'envoie dans le lac !" râla Ron en émergeant de ses couvertures, les cheveux en bataille.

Harry se redressa à son tour et mit ses lunettes pour voir la main de Dean tâtonner sur la table de nuit pour arrêter son réveil qui finit par tomber par terre. Il continua à sonner avec bonne humeur arrachant des jurons à son propriétaire. Quand il réussit enfin à l'éteindre, ils étaient tous bien bel et bien réveillés.

"Où est Nathanaël ?" demanda Seamus en voyant le lit vide.

"C'est un lève-tôt. Il doit sûrement déjà être devant son petit-déjeuner," répondit Harry en enfilant sa robe.

"Moi, je suis pour qu'on le rejoigne rapidement ! Je suis affamé !" déclara Hildius, occupé à fouiller dans sa malle pour finalement en ressortir une paire de chaussettes.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer et descendirent à la Salle Commune. Aki et Hermione y étaient déjà installées et visiblement Hermione tentait d'engager la conversation avec la Japonaise, sans grand succès.

_"Buongiorno signorine !"_ s'exclama Hildius en se précipitant vers les filles. Vous êtes magnifiques ce matin !

"Non, mais je le crois pas ! Quel baratineur celui-là !" grogna Alexis

"Bonjour Hildius," répondit Hermione en rosissant. "Bien dormi ?"

"Mmmh, je dois avouer que oui. Même si j'ai eu du mal à me réchauffer tout seul dans ce grand lit froid !"

"Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu là !" constata Ron en souriant.

"C'est bien ce que je vous disais hier soir !" fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils virent Marie et Elise descendre du dortoir des filles.

"Les Italiens exagèrent toujours !" termina Marie en lançant un sourire moqueur à Hildius qui lui répondit par une courbette gracieuse en faisant des moulinets avec un chapeau à plume qu'il avait apparaître d'on ne sait où (n/a : clin d'œil à Flo ! "De l'importance du chapeau à plume")

"Vous voulez pas qu'on aille manger ? J'ai mon estomac qui commence à protester vraiment violement, " dit Ron en se tenant le ventre.

"Et bien, on est parti alors !" déclara Hermione en prenant la tête du groupe.

Ils sortirent tous les uns après les autres, laissant Dean, Seamus et Neville derrière eux puisque voulait attendre Ginny et les deux autres leurs connaissances de la veille. Harry se retourna au dernier moment et s'arrêta juste avant de sortir.

"Aki ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?"

La jeune Asiatique leva ses grands yeux noirs en amande vers lui et le rejoignit en souriant timidement. Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle en bavardant gaiement. Harry marchait au milieu d'eux, parfaitement mais bizarrement à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver avec autant de monde. D'habitude, il était seulement avec Ron et Hermione, mais là il était entouré d'un groupe plutôt hétéroclite qui riait et discutait avec entrain et bonne humeur. Il avait l'impression de se sentir…normal, comme tous les autres jeunes de son âge, entouré par une bande d'amis. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Finalement, cela ne tenait qu'à lui de ne pas être seul.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?" fit une voix douce et hésitante.

Il se tourna avec surprise vers Aki qui avançait à côté de lui.

"Heu…je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce que je suis de bonne humeur !"

"J'aime bien les gens qui sont joyeux," répondit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

Harry hocha la tête en lui souriant à son tour et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry repéra Nathanaël et grimaça en le voyant entouré d'une horde de filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des œillades séductrices et de minauder (n/a : Oyez, oyez, gentes damoiselles ! Le fan-club de Nat est ouvert. Bientôt les T-Shirt, les pins et les tasses à son effigie seront disponibles ! lol. Je plaisante ! Quoique….). L'ange était visiblement ennuyé par la situation et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire soulagé quand il les vit tous arriver.

"Pardon, excusez-moi….pardon, mais je voudrais m'asseoir !" commença Hermione en écartant sans ménagement une jeune fille brune qui était collée à Nathanaël.

"Tu peux pas aller ailleurs ? Tu vois pas qu'on discute !" rétorqua l'autre avec mauvaise humeur.

"Si, je le vois très bien. Mais je veux m'asseoir à côté de mon ami."

"Ce n'est pas ta propriété privée que je sache."

Nathanaël suivait l'échange avec embarras mais Elise et Marie réglèrent le problème en s'asseyant de chaque côté de lui, éjectant au passage les deux filles qui étaient à leurs places quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Hey ! Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes folles !"

"Oui, sûrement. Mais que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas !" soupira faussement Elise avec un rictus mauvais.

"Allez donc voir ailleurs si on n'y est pas. C'est chasse gardée ici !" gronda Marie avec un air menaçant.

Cela suffit à faire déguerpir les autres filles qui allèrent s'asseoir plus loin en leur jetant des regards noirs. Harry et les autres s'installèrent à leur tour, écroulés de rire.

"Un peu violente mais radicale, votre méthode !" pouffa Hildius.

"Non, tu trouves ?" railla Marie.

"En tout cas, merci mesdemoiselles. Je croyais que j'allais mourir étouffé," rigola Nathanaël.

"La prochaine fois, tu nous attendras avant de descendre. Ça t'évitera ce genre de désagrément," déclara Harry en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

"J'y penserai. Je ne crois pas que je survivrai à une autre attaque de ce genre !"

"A ta place, je ne me plaindrais pas. Etre entouré ainsi par tout plein de jolies filles, c'est le pied !" dit rêveusement Hildius en jouant avec son toast.

"Désespérant," soupira Alexis, sa tasse de café noir à la main.

McGonagall circula ensuite le long de la table en distribuant les emplois du temps. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au sien et écarquilla les yeux.

"Mais c'est quoi ça ? Vous avez vu les matières qu'on a ?" s'exclama Ron, incrédule. "Introduction à la Médicomagie, Duel, Relations diplomatiques…et groupe d'études ? C'est quoi ça, groupe d'études ?"

"Aucune idée," marmonnaHarry en fixant son propre emploi du temps.

"Professeur !" appela Hermione quand elle vit McGonagall repasser à côté d'eux.

"Un problème, Miss Granger ?"

"Heu…oui. Je ne comprends pas tout à propos des emplois du temps. C'est normal qu'on ait des matières aussi peu…ordinaires ?"

"Ne vous en faites pas, tout est parfaitement normal. Le professeur Dumbledore a simplement jugé bon de vous imposer quelques cours supplémentaires afin de vous donner le plus d'atouts possibles. Mais chaque intervenant vous donnera de plus amples renseignements. Bonne journée."

"M…merci, professeur."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" interrogea Marie en se penchant vers eux.

"Moi, j'en pense que ça va nous faire encore plus de travail supplémentaire," grogna Ron.

"Ron ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'opportunité qu'on a de pouvoir étudier des nouvelles matières !" s'offusqua Hermione.

"Oui, ben tu m'excuseras mais je tiens au peu de neurones valables qui me restent !"

"Ne sois pas cynique, je t'en prie !"

"Et c'est reparti pour un tour," soupira Harry en détournant son attention de ses deux amis qui se chamaillaient une fois de plus.

"C'est toujours comme ça ?" demanda Marie, intriguée.

"Oh oui !" répondirent en chœur Nat et Harry.

"Moi, je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche !" déclara solennellement Hildius, comme s'il s'agissait de la découverte du siècle.

"Ouais, et bien ton anguille, elle aussi grosse qu'un Basilic !" rigola Alexis.

"Il n'y a qu'eux qui ne la voient pas ton anguille," marmonna Harry.

"C'est souvent comme ça. Les premiers concernés sont toujours les derniers à être au courant," pouffa Elise.

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire," murmura Harry en songeant à la Prophétie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?" demanda Hildius en se penchant vers lui.

"Non, rien."

"Mouais. Bon, on commence par quoi ?"

"Métamorphose," répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil sur son emploi du temps.

"Qui c'est le prof ?" demanda Alexis. "J'espère que c'est quelqu'un de compétent parce que franchement…Jogarovitch….Il était vraiment trop nul ! Incapable de changer un scarabée en bouton ! Vraiment pathétique !"

"C'est le professeur McGonagall," répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme. "C'est la directrice de notre maison et c'est vraiment un bon prof. Sévère mais juste. En plus, c'est une Animagus alors…"

"Ah cool ! Bon, on y va ?" s'exclama Alexis en se levant, visiblement impatient.

"Je te suis," répondit Hermione en se levant à son tour.

Harry resta en arrière avec Nathanaël qui laissait son regard vagabonder un peu partout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens en cours avec nous ?"

"Mmmh…non. La Métamorphose ne me passionne pas plus que ça. Je pense que je vais aller faire un petit tour dans le parc."

"Comme tu veux. Mais essaye de ne pas te faire surprendre par un groupe de fans hystériques."

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Au pire, je leur dis que je suis gay et elles me ficheront la paix !" rigola Nathanaël.

"N'en sois pas si sûr ! Imagine qu'elles essayent de te faire changer de bord…"

"Non, je ne préfère pas penser à ça. T'en fais pas, je ferai gaffe. Dès que je vois l'ombre d'une jupe, je me planque !"

"Très bonne idée ! Bon, on se voit à midi !" lança Harry en s'éloignant.

"Ok. Bonne matinée !"

Harry lui sourit et se dépêcha de rejoindre la Tour pour prendre ses affaires. Les autres l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune et ils s'étonnèrent de l'absence de Nat. Harry haussa les épaules et songea qu'il faudrait trouver rapidement une excuse pour justifier le fait que l'ange n'assiste pas aux cours.

Une fois tous installés dans la salle de Métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall les gratifia d'un discours sur l'importance de leur travail et les ASPIC qu'ils passeront à la fin de leur 7e année. Elle leur fit faire ensuite un test pratique pour voir le niveau de ses élèves, en particulier ceux qui venaient des autres écoles. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les réelles difficultés des étudiants de Durmstrang mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de corriger leurs erreurs. Seul Alexis s'en sortit relativement bien, réussissant sans trop de problème son Sortilège de Transfert. Les trois heures de cours semblèrent à Harry une éternité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié pendant les vacances et vu la tête de Ron à côté de lui, ils devaient ressentir la même chose tous les deux. Hermione et Aki s'étaient mises ensemble et métamorphosaient leurs hérissons en pelote d'épingles avec dextérité et sérieux.

"Harry, mon vieux, je crois qu'on s'est récupéré une deuxième Hermione," soupira doucement Ron en regardant Aki.

Harry se contenta de sourire en regardant rêveusement la Japonaise qui avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche, ce qui la rendait, à son avis, encore plus jolie. Une boulette de papier le ramena à la réalité et il tourna la tête vers Hildius qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux alors qu'Alexis fixait l'Italien avec une mine consternée.

"Tu étais en train de baver," chuchota l'Italien en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi" !

"Potter ! Je vous prierai de garder vos commentaires pour plus tard !" aboya McGonagall.

Harry grommela des excuses et lança un regard noir à Hildius qui était maintenant secoué par un fou-rire silencieux.

"Il n'avait pas tort," intervint Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

"On reparlera quand tu verras les anguilles, toi !" répliqua Harry qui sourit en entendant Hildius, Alexis, Marie, Elise et Aki pouffer de rire.

"De quoi ?" s'étrangla Ron, perplexe.

Harry ne répondit pas et se concentra sur son hérisson, amusé par les bougonnements de son meilleur ami.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et rejoignirent ensuite avec Nathanaël, qui avait décidé d'assister à ce cours, une salle de l'aile Ouest où ils n'avaient jamais encore eu cours. Les 6e et 7e années de toutes les maisons attendaient devant la porte en bavardant bruyamment, mélangeant toutes les langues. Aki les laissa et se dirigea vers un Japonais de Serdaigle qui l'accueillit joyeusement et la serra dans ses bras. Ils se mirent tout de suite à parler dans leur propre langue et Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement en voyant ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de fusiller le Serdaigle du regard et entendit avec agacement Ron et Hildius ricaner.

"Quoi ?" grogna-t-il.

"C'est une impression ou ce cher Mr Potter est jaloux ?" se moqua Hildius.

"N'importe quoi," se défendit Harry.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte. Aki est plutôt mignonne," le taquina Nat.

"Ah, non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !"

"Mais laissez-le donc tranquille," intervint Elise en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. "Je vous interdis de vous moquer de lui !" ajouta-t-elle en agitant un index menaçant sous le nez d'un Hildius mort de rire.

"Et ben, Potter, incapable de te défendre sans l'aide d'une fille ?" fit la voix traînante de Malefoy.

"Je ne pense pas t'avoir adressé la parole, la fouine. Alors va donc voir ailleurs parce que là, tu pollues mon espace vital !" cingla Harry sans même daigner se retourner vers sa nemesis.

"Mais c'est qu'il a appris à avoir de la répartie le petit Potty !"

"C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin !" s'énerva Marie.

"Draco, je crois que ça suffit maintenant," coupa Nathanaël.

Harry tourna un regard inquiet vers son ange gardien mais il avait un visage impassible, tout comme celui de Malefoy. Celui-ci tourna les talons sans rien ajouter et rejoignit un groupe de Serpentards. Harry vit immédiatement la rousse d'hier soir, Noémie Aberras, lui faire un sourire charmeur et engager la conversation avec lui. Hildius siffla d'admiration en regardant Nathanaël qui avait tourné le dos à Malefoy.

"Quelle autorité !" dit-il.

"Merci bien, Hildius."

"Bonjour tout le monde !" s'exclama une voix.

Les élèves se tournèrent tous vers leur professeur qui n'était autre que Dumbledore en personne. Le Directeur traversa la foule des élèves qui s'était respectueusement écartée et ouvrit la porte de la salle. Elise consentit enfin à lâcher Harry et ils entrèrent pour découvrir un grand amphithéâtre en demi-cercle. La décoration de la pièce faisait penser à un décor antique, avec des statues en pierres et des fresques sur les murs.

"Wow ! C'est super ici !" s'exclama Ron.

"On se met où ?" interrogea Marie.

"Vers le milieu, ça me semble pas mal," répondit Alexis en grimpant les escaliers en pierre qui menaient aux gradins les plus élevés.

Ils se prirent tous les sept une rangée rien que pour eux et Aki les rejoignit ensuite, sans l'autre Japonais, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry. L'amphithéâtre résonnait des bruits des conversations des élèves qui sortaient parchemins et plumes en discutant.

"Tout le monde est bien installé ?" interrogea le professeur Dumbledore au pied des gradins, ramenant immédiatement le silence. "Parfait. Comme vous avez pu le constater, votre emploi du temps a été légèrement aménagé, de manière à mieux coller à vos besoins réels et actuels. Vous êtes donc ici en cours de Relations Diplomatiques. Nous y verrons toutes les relations sorcières et un peu moldues qu'il existe entre les différents pays. J'essaierai de rendre ce cours un peu plus vivant que celui du professeur Binns, sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr."

Les élèves de Poudlard éclatèrent de rire avant d'expliquer rapidement à leurs camarades étrangers le pourquoi de la plaisanterie. Une fois le calme revenu, Dumbledore reprit avec un sourire malicieux :

"En ce qui concerne vos devoirs, je vous demanderai juste de vous tenir informés de ce qui se passe dans le monde en lisant les journaux chaque jour. Et je tiens à ce que vous lisiez au moins un journal moldu. Vous en aurez à votre disposition à la Bibliothèque. Mais comme je sais que certains ne sont pas vraiment adeptes de la lecture, je vous autorise à vous répartir les tâches. Vous me ferez chaque semaine un compte-rendu oral de ce qui s'est passé durant la semaine et vous aurez une note en conséquence. Pour plus d'égalité, l'élève en question sera interrogé au hasard. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Des questions ? Non ? Très bien, alors dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer."

Le professeur Dumbledore débuta son cours en leur donnant une multitude de dates-clés à retenir comme le Traité de Coopération Magique entre la France et l'Angleterre en 1932 ou encore l'Alliance Italiano-japonaise de 1896 ou bien le traité de paix moldu entre la France et l'Allemagne de 1945. Mais à la grande différence du professeur Binns, le professeur Dumbledore savait comment rendre un cours intéressant. Il glissait de temps à autre une anecdote croustillante sur tel ou tel dirigeant sorcier ou moldu, ce qui avait le don de retenir l'attention des élèves. Le fait aussi qu'il fasse apparaître à la moitié du cours chocolat chaud et petits gâteaux sur leurs tables finit de mettre à l'aise tous les élèves qui accueillirent cette pause avec enthousiasme.

"Passionnant ce cours !" s'exclama Hermione quand ils sortirent de l'amphithéâtre trois heures plus tard.

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi !" répliqua Ron en souriant. "Dumbledore est vraiment génial."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Elise en s'étirant.

"Quidditch ?" proposa Harry.

"Ouais ! Super méga trop bonne idée ! Harry, mon ami, tu es un génie !" s'écria Hildius en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Heu…merci ! Qui vient ?"

Elise, Marie, Hildius, Alexis et Ron levèrent la main avec enthousiasme.

"Aki ? Tu ne joues pas ?" s'étonna Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas très forte en Quidditch," avoua-t-elle en rosissant.

"Et ben, on est trois alors !" la rassura Nathanaël. "Avec Hermione, on n'est pas de grands amateurs de balais ! On aura qu'à s'installer dans les gradins."

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rendus au stade de Quidditch, leurs balais à l'épaule pour certains. Ils s'élevèrent rapidement tandis qu'Hermione, Nathanaël et Aki s'installaient dans les gradins, chauffés par les rayons du soleil déclinant.

"Comment on s'arrange ?" demanda Ron.

"On peut jouer ?" fit une voix familière en bas.

Harry baissa les yeux et vit Cho Chang qui se tenait en bas, son balai à l'épaule, accompagnée par cinq autres Serdaigles.

"Heu…qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" demanda Harry.

"Le terrain est à tout le monde et ça nous permettra de faire un petit match," déclara Hildius qui regardait Cho avec insistance.

"Ok, ça marche ! On s'échauffe un peu et on se fait un match ?" demanda Harry.

"C'est bon pour nous !" répondit Cho en s'envolant. "Ça va Harry ?"

"Heu, oui très bien, merci."

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et alla d'un côté du terrain avec ses amis.

"Dis-moi, Harry, qui est cette beauté venue d'un autre monde ?" chuchota Hildius en s'approchant de lui.

"Cho Chang, septième année à Serdaigle et attrapeuse."

"Tu la connais bien ?"

"On est sorti ensemble l'an dernier mais ça s'est plutôt mal fini…" grimaça Harry.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Incompatibilité de caractère, je pense."

"Je vois. Elle est donc libre ?"

"Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était avec Michael Corner."

"Pas grave. Personne ne peut résister au charme sauvage d'Hildius Honorius Moltaressa !" déclama-t-il avec emphase.

"Si tu le dis," bailla Harry. "En tout cas, bon courage ! Elle est vraiment compliquée !"

"Oui mais elle est jolie. Bon, si on s'y mettait ?"

"Bonne idée," approuva Harry, ravi de changer de conversation.

"Bon, Harry, comment on répartit les tâches ?" demanda Ron.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Alors ?"

"Ok, ok. Vous avez déjà vos positions ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se regroupaient tous autour de lui.

"Marie et moi, on est Poursuiveuses," annonça Elise.

"Je suis Batteur !" s'exclama Alexis avec enthousiasme.

"Moi aussi ! C'est un signe !" renchérit Hildius en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Alexis qui se mit à râler comme pas possible.

"Et on peut savoir c'est un signe de quoi ?" demanda Marie.

"Aucune idée !" répondit l'Italien avec un grand sourire.

"Tu parles vraiment pour ne rien dire !" grogna Alexis.

"Vous croyez pas qu'on s'égare un peu là !" rappela Ron.

"Tu as raison. Tu joues à quel poste toi ?" questionna Elise.

"Gardien."

"Et je suis attrapeur," termina Harry.

"Et un sacré bon attrapeur, à en croire mon frère !" ajouta Alexis.

"Tu plaisantes ? C'est le meilleur !" s'exclama Ron avec conviction.

"Heu…merci Ron."

"De rien."

"Bon, ben je crois que c'est parfait. Tout le monde a son poste. Vous n'avez qu'à vous échauffer un peu pendant que je vais chercher les balles."

Il descendit rapidement et s'engouffra dans les vestiaires. Il en ressortit rapidement avec le coffre qui contenait les balles et Cho descendit près de lui.

"Vous êtes prêts ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, je pense. Tu as combien de Poursuiveurs ?"

"Deux."

"C'est parfait alors parce que nous aussi. VOUS ETES TOUS PRETS ?" s'écria-t-il en levant la tête.

Les joueurs se mirent en place et Cho s'envola à son tour. Harry enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et donna un coup de pied dans le coffre qui libéra les balles. Marie s'empara aussitôt du Souaffle alors qu'Harry montait au-dessus du reste des joueurs en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui pour tenter d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or. Un Serdaigle qui avait pris place dans les gradins à côté d'Hermione se lança un _Sonorus_ et entreprit de commenter le match improvisé. Harry vit du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione avait ensorcelé une feuille de parchemin agrandie pour afficher le score. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves avaient rejoint les autres et encourageaient soit l'une ou l'autre des équipes. Harry appréciait de refaire un vrai match avec de vrais adversaires même si la rencontre était totalement amicale. Elise marqua le premier but pour Gryffondor arrachant des exclamations de joie à leurs supporters. Des premières années regardaient avec émerveillement les joueurs évoluer dans les airs. "Sûrement des enfants de Moldus", songea Harry avec amusement. Il décida qu'il voulait leur mettre plein la vue et entreprit une feinte de Wronski. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cho qui le suivait de près et réprima un sourire machiavélique. Il monta de quelques mètres supplémentaires avant d'amorcer sa descente en chandelle, imité immédiatement par Cho. Il libéra toute la puissance de son Eclair et vit le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Harry adorait cette sensation de liberté que lui procurait le vol. Il redressa au tout dernier moment alors que leur commentateur improvisé s'époumonait en leur annonçant qu'ils avaient eu tous droit à une magnifique feinte de Wronski. Le match dura encore un moment et, alors que le score était de 60 à 40 en faveur des Serdaigles, Harry aperçut le Vif d'Or près d'Hildius. Il ne se posa aucune question et fonça droit sur l'Italien. Il tendit la main et la referma sur la petite sphère froide. Il remonta en levant le poing, triomphant.

"POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !" hurla le commentateur. "Les Gryffondors gagnent par 190 à 60 !"

L'équipe d'Harry fondit sur lui et ils descendirent tous au sol en riant. Cho le félicita pour sa victoire et ils se dépêchèrent de ranger les balles pour regagner le Château. Ils remontèrent tous la pelouse en bavardant gaiement et Harry se sentit grisé par l'euphorie de la victoire.

"Vous avez bien joué, Mr Potter," fit une voix à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour voir que le professeur Milboard marchait à côté de lui. Sa cicatrice était encore plus impressionnante vu de près mais ses yeux noisettes étaient indéniablement chaleureux et amicaux.

"P…Professeur. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là !"

"Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vous surveiller. Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçu du voyage. Votre manière de voler me rappelle quelqu'un…" dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

"Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?" demanda Harry, curieux.

"Un certain James Potter…"

"Vous avez connu mon père ?" s'étrangla-t-il.

"Oh que oui," rit le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. "Dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre une douche avant le dîner."

Milboard entra dans le château et Harry le perdit de vue, complètement décontenancé.

"Harry, ça ne va pas ?" demanda Hermione.

"Milboard connaissait mon père," souffla-t-il, perdu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, voilà, encore un zouli cliffahnger ! Bon je m'attarde pas, je suis à la bourre pour aller en cours (la routine quoi !) Bizoos


	12. Blaise

Bijour tout le monde !

So, what's up ? Je vous souhaite de joyeuses Pâques très très en retard. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. On y va pour un ptit disclaimer : j'ai vérifié mon compte en banque ce matin et ô surprise des surprises, il n'y avait pas des millions d'euros dessus. J'en déduis donc que les personnages lui appartiennent toujours, sauf Nat & Cie. Bref, on va faire court : les RAR

RAR :

**Florilège :** Ben je grogne si je veux d'abord ! Non mais ! Et pis dsl de te distraire de tes choses siiiiii importantes à faire (grec ou latin cette fois-ci ? à moins que ce ne soit de la philo…niarkniarkniark). Moi aussi je l'aime ce chap mm si j'aime bcp celui qui suit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…°°sourire sadique°°. Et je vais le faire ce fichu ce sondage, ds ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Voilà, t contente, gspr ! Pour une fois que tes nyeux de tequel marchent…lol. A + o tél…bizoos.

**AD vs AV :**°°Ilys entre dans la salle des reviews en Reine illuminée (c Nat qui lui a dit de le faire alors elle obéit !) et la lueur démente qui brille dans ses yeux est encore pire que d'habitude. Elle repère AD et un masque de stupeur se peint sur son visage (magnifique, soit dit en passant….hum, no comment !)°° AD ? ADDDDDDDDDDDDD ! T REVIENDU !°°Ilys fonce sur la pauvre Princesse des Ténèbres qui est en train de se demander si elle avait bien fait de revenir finalement). Ilys saute sur AD et elles se retrouvent toutes les deux par terre. Ilys se branche en mode gamine surexcitée qui vient de retrouver sa peluche Ryry préférée°° COPINE DE MWAAAA ! Tu m'as troooooop manquéééééé ! Hein ? Je t'étouffes ? Oh désolée mais maintenant que je t'ai rechopé, je te lâche plus. Ouais, ouais, je c que t'as fait souffrir mes lecteurs silencieux et c pas très gentil de ta part ça. Tu sais que je pourrais te transformer en caniche rose pour ça ? Mais je le ferai pas parce que je suis contente que tu sois revenue. Je te pardonne dans ma grande mana…magni….mignamit….enfin bref, dans ma grande clémence. Et pis Nat et ben il n'a qu'à se baisser pour éviter le sort. Hein, Nat, tu peux faire ça avec tes supers réflexes de nange de la mort qui tue ?°°Nat regarde sa créatrice qui sert toujours contre elle sa princesse des ténèbres préférée (en mm tps c la seule) et acquiesce en faisant un pas sur le côté. Le rayon de lumière verte s'explose contre la porte et Nat s'en va retrouver Harry, laissant les deux tarées régler leur compte°°. Dis au fait, c koi ta marque ? Allez, dis dis dis….titeupléééé….Bref, tu m'as mm pas dis si tu avais aimé mon dernier chapitre. T pas drôle°°Ilys boude°°. Mais bon, j'ai dit que je te pardonnai tout, y compris filait une attaque à papy dumby ! Dans un sens ça m'arrangerait ! Voilàààààà. Je vais te laisser, y a dotre revieweurs qui m'attende. Je suis très demandée ! Bizoooooos.°°Ilys consent enfin à lâcher AD qui marmonne tant qu'elle peut en défroissant sa cape noire qui n'est plus en aussi bon état qu'au point de départ°°.

**Le Saut de l'ange **: Salut toi ! Décidémment, je crois que je vais être obligée de te faire une carte de membre au fan-club de Nat….T encore pire que moi ! Et je suis contente que mon Hildius adoré te plaise (dsl si t'arrive pas à te rappeler des noms…:s). C vrai qu'il est un peu narcissique ms c tt ce qui fait son charme. . Pour ce que Milboard va dire à Harry, tu en sauras un peu ds ce chap. Je suis gentille, hein ? Et pis je suis contente que le coup de l'anguille t'ait fait rire. Je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant. Y a des fois comme ça où g des éclairs de génie ! mdr. Rhoooo, toi non plus t'aime pas cette p°°°°°° de Cho. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu m'énerver celle là. Harry a vraiment le don d'attirer les boulets. Enfin…T'inquiètes, je compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Bizbiz.

**Thealie :** Salut Miss ! Hahaha, tu te demandes bien qui est Nat pour Draco….Un bout de réponse dans ce chapitre. Et oui, encore une énigme sur le nouveau prof de DFCM, tradition oblige ! Mais bon, y aura pas beaucoup de suspense ! Enfin tu verras bien. Je suis contente que mes modestes écrits continuent à te plaire ! Non, vraiment, je suis super heureuse ! Bizoos.

**L'anonyme de la semaine**….mdr : Mmmmh, question : C kiiiiiiiii ? Même si g ma petite idée…. Alors oui, on va apprendre quelques détails sur la vie de notre Prongs préféré °°bave bave bave°° et oui, Harry a un léger penchant pour les Asiatiques…T'inquiètes, Super-Nat est bien gardé. Il va pas non plus se laisser embobinner par des espèces de gourgandines. Manquerait plus que ça ! T'inquiète pas pour les pouvoirs d'Harry, ça va venir. Et quelques éléments de réponse sur le lien entre Nat et Dray ds ce chap. Voilà. Bizoos.

**Nymphodora Tonks** : Ma ptite nymphe adorééééééé ! Comment tu vas ? Hinhinhin, t'en sais pas plus que les autres sur Milboard and cie….T'as pas réussi à me corrompre ! MWAHAHAHA. Je te dis tellement de trucs par msn que je c plus quoi te dire ds tes RAR moi….attends, je vais bien trouver un truc…Pour ce qui concerne Ryry et Aki, je c po encore. Faut que j'y réfléchisse ms pas trop parce que sinon, je vais me faire du mal ! Et pis Nat qui se fait attaquer par un groupe de filles. En même temps, je l'ai comprends. Voilà, voilà. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. A plus sur msn (fichu décalage horaire). Bizoooos. Ilys, toujours directrice en chef de la foire aux folles.

Ensuite, sur la demande expresse de ma beta, je voudrai faire un pitit sondage : Quel nouveau personnage préférez-vous (excepté Nat) ?

Ptit rappel : Hildius (Italien), Alexis (Bulgare), Aki (Japonnaise), Elise et Marie (Frenchies). Merci de répondre….si vous tenez à ma vie (parce que si y a pas de réponse, je vais me faire trucider par ma beta. Et ouais, Flo, maintenant tout le monde sait que tu es une beta tyrannique et sanguinaire qui menace ton auteur à coup de Bescherelles-mayonnaise)

Pitit mot de dernière minute : Merciiiii Flo pour ces corrections. J'avoue que je me suis bien marrée. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas oublié un de tes subtils messages subliminaux. Bizbiz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 12 : Blaise**

Harry resta songeur durant toute la soirée, obnubilé par le fait que son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ait connu ses parents. Il ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil vers lui durant tout le repas, incapable de penser à autre chose. Hildius tenta désespérément d'attirer son attention mais il finit par renoncer devant le manque d'enthousiasme de Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il voulait juste se retrouver un peu seul et réfléchir en toute quiétude. C'est pourquoi il monta se coucher de bonne heure. Il tira les rideaux de son lit pour plus de tranquillité et resta assis, perdu dans ses pensées, tournant machinalement les pages de l'album photo qu'il avait tiré de sa malle. Il entendit vaguement les autres rejoindre la chambre mais ne répondit pas quand Ron l'appela doucement. Harry attendit que tous soient endormis et quand les ronflements de Ron et Neville entamèrent leur concert nocturne, il sortit de sa retraite silencieusement. Il s'empressa de prendre la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'Invisibilité dans laquelle il s'enveloppa immédiatement et quitta le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour traverser la Salle Commune déserte.

- Deviendrais-tu somnambule, Harry ? fit la voix de Nathanaël.

Harry se retourna et vit l'ange assis dans un fauteuil plongé dans la pénombre. Il soupira et retira sa cape.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Mon sixième sens est toujours aussi efficace…répondit Nat avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ? ironisa Harry en se frappant le front.

- Alors ? Où comptais-tu aller ?

- Me promener.

- Tu as raison. Rien ne vaut une bonne balade nocturne pour vous remettre les idées en place… Sois prudent.

- T'en fais pas. Je commence à être rodé, répondit Harry en remettant sa cape.

Il sortit enfin de la Salle commune et dès qu'il se retrouva au milieu du couloir, il se sentit tout de suite plus léger, plus libre. Il tourna sur la gauche et erra sans but pendant un moment, le nez en l'air. Quand il revint à la réalité, il s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au couloir où était le bureau du professeur Milboard. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta devant la porte, indécis. D'un certain côté, il avait envie de voir son professeur pour qu'il lui explique ses paroles, il avait besoin de savoir. Mais d'un autre, il ne le connaissait pas et…Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu mener sa réflexion jusqu'au bout, il avait retiré sa cape et frappait déjà à la porte. Il attendit, crispé, en entendant des bruits de pas avancer dans sa direction. Le professeur Milboard ouvrit la porte et le regarda un instant, perplexe avant de se ressaisir et de lui offrir un sourire bienveillant.

- Et bien, Mr Potter, que me vaut votre visite…tardive ?

- Je suis désolé, professeur, mais j'avais besoin de vous parler, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Je m'en doutais. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de votre venue dans un sens. Mais ne restez pas planté ici, entrez donc !

Harry pénétra dans le bureau à la suite de Milboard en jetant un coup d'œil sur la décoration qui avait une nouvelle fois changé. Les murs étaient ornés de tentures vertes et dorées qui conféraient un aspect chaleureux et simple à la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous, Harry. Ca ne vous fait rien, si je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à une…télé ?

Qu'est-ce qu'une télévision faisait à Poudlard ? Il pensait pourtant que les appareils moldus ne fonctionnaient pas ici.

- Du thé ? demanda le professeur, le tirant de ses réflexions.

- Heu…oui, je veux bien, balbutia Harry.

Milboard s'assit à côté de lui et agita sa baguette négligemment pour faire apparaître deux tasses fumantes. Il lui en tendit une et se cala plus confortablement dans le divan, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Vous savez, votre parrain, Sirius, avait aussi l'habitude de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. En général, il n'était jamais seul. Il y avait soit James, Remus et Peter ou bien Gwen.

- Gwen ? Qui est Gwen ? s'étouffa Harry.

- Gwen Simons, sa petite amie quand j'étais à Poudlard. J'étais leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand ils étaient tous en 6e année, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez bien entendu, Harry, dit Milboard en souriant, amusé.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce que son professeur venait de lui dire. Ca expliquait son comportement un peu étrange.

- Vous…vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus ? demanda-t-il finalement, avide de savoir ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé demander à Sirius quand il était toujours là ou à Remus, ayant peur de remuer des choses trop douloureuses.

- Mmmh, vous savez, ça remonte à un sacré bout de temps maintenant mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ma mémoire défaillante de vieillard.

Harry sourit, un peu plus détendu.

- Alors, si je me rappelle bien, ils étaient quasiment toujours à huit. Il y avait vos parents, qui n'étaient pas en excellents termes à l'époque, rigola Milboard. Et puis il y avait Remus, Sirius et Peter et puis les amies de votre mère, Gwen Simons, Lena Delmoore et Milie Chan. Ils formaient vraiment un groupe soudé. Et…

Un "pop" en provenance de la cheminée les fit sursauter et Harry eut la surprise de voir la tête de Remus apparaître au milieu des flammes.

- Ah Remus, je vous attendais. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, je vous remercie, professeur.

- Oh, pitié, ça va faire bientôt vingt ans que je ne suis plus votre enseignant. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de m'appeler Janus, comme tout le monde !

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, sourit Remus.

- Ah au fait, j'ai de la visite. Quelqu'un de votre connaissance, il me semble.

Harry s'approcha à son tour de l'âtre et vit avec amusement les traits de Remus se figer de surprise.

- Bonsoir Remus.

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es déjà pris une retenue !

- Mais Remus, tu me connais ! s'offusqua faussement Harry.

- Justement ! Alors ?

- Et bien…en fait…

- Nous discutions du passé, répondit Milboard avec un sourire.

- Ah, je vois. Vous avez été démasqué, grimaça Remus.

- On va dire que je n'ai pas été très discret, avoua le professeur en riant. Et puis, Harry n'est pas stupide.

- Vous voulez que je repasse plus tard ? interrogea Remus.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller de toute façon, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

Son professeur le raccompagna à la porte et juste avant de sortir, Harry se rattrapa de justesse au montant, pris d'un vertige, et sa cicatrice lui envoya une décharge électrique assez forte qui le fit grimacer.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Cicatrice, articula Harry avec difficulté en portant une main tremblante à son front.

- Quoi ? Remus ! Ramenez-vous tout de suite !

Harry ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand une nouvelle vague de douleur lui explosa la tête. Il essaya de rester debout et conscient, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que son professeur racontait. D'ailleurs quand il tourna la tête vers lui, il le vit flou, comme entouré par un nuage de brume. La douleur s'estompa légèrement mais sa tête bourdonna encore désagréablement. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vue mais le décor changea bizarrement, comme si on tentait d'imposer une autre image par-dessus la réalité, ajoutant par-ci par-là des éléments qui n'avait rien à faire dans le bureau du professeur. La pièce s'assombrit et un trône apparut avec assis dessus Voldemort en personne. La douleur revint en force et Harry ne put rester debout cette fois. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol mais réussit tant bien que mal à rester lucide. La voix lointaine de son ennemi lui parvint, couverte par une sorte de grésillement, comme s'il était au téléphone et qu'il y avait de la friture sur la ligne. Malgré sa souffrance, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur ce que Voldemort disait mais il ne put en saisir que des bribes.

- …Azkaban…incapables…Halloween…Potter…surprise…saleté de Protecteurs…résistance…

La vision s'arrêta brusquement et Harry se retrouva dans le bureau chaleureux de son professeur, complètement déboussolé. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres sur le sol et ne protesta pas quand deux bras l'entourèrent et le remirent sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il tourna sa tête douloureuse vers le propriétaire des deux bras et rencontra le regard inquiet de Remus qui le soutenait.

- Re…Remus ? balbutia Harry, secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir, ou plutôt par la manière dont il l'avait vu.

- Oui, je suis là. Le professeur Milboard est parti chercher Dumbledore. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas mais au lieu de voir le Directeur, Harry vit Nathanaël se précipiter sur lui, son beau visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

- Harry ! Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Remus le libéra de ses bras et l'ange pris le relais et le mena jusqu'au canapé où il le fit asseoir. Harry se laissa tomber dessus, à bout de force.

- Nat…Voldemort…il…, commença-t-il en s'agrippantà la chemisede son ange gardien.

- Chut…Ne dis rien pour l'instant. Dumbledore va arriver, n'est-ce pas Remus ?

- Je suis là, répondit le Directeur qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Professeur ! Voldemort, il veut faire quelque chose…à Azkaban et ce sera pour Halloween, s'exclama précipitamment Harry en tournant un regard affolé vers Dumbledore.

- Calme-toi, Harry, calme-toi. Raconte-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé, dit doucement le professeur en prenant place à côté de lui.

Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu, cette vision partielle et confuse qu'il ne comprenait pas et les quelques mots qu'il avait réussi à saisir.

- Très bien, Harry. Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant. Peut-être qu'un petit détour par l'infirmerie ne serait pas superflu.

- Ca ira, Albus. Je vais m'en occuper, coupa Nathanaël en aidant Harry à se lever.

- Mais…attendez ! protesta Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je vais prévenir l'Ordre et nous aviserons ensuite. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous allons faire le nécessaire.

- Mais…

- Harry, viens. Tu es trop faible pour réfléchir correctement, intervint Nat en l'emmenant vers la sortie. Bonsoir !

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le bureau, Harry appuyé lourdement sur l'ange et luttant de toutes ses forces contre sa fatigue.

- On y est presque, l'encouragea Nat alors qu'ils arrivaient près du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Union !

- Mais bien sûr, mon cher, répondit le tableau en pivotant.

Harry se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé qu'il y avait juste en face de la cheminée et s'assit dessus. Il vit distraitement Nat rallumer le feu en agitant la main en direction de l'âtre.

- Nat…comment t'as su que je n'allais pas bien ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne l'ai pas su…Je l'ai plutôt senti. Nous sommes liés, Harry et quand l'un des deux souffre, l'autre le ressent en lui. A moindre degré bien sûr, mais il le sent.

Harry hocha la tête et saisit la main de l'ange pour la poser sur son front, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit la douleur s'envoler.

- Tu as assez de forces pour aller dans ton lit ?

- Je crois, répondit Harry.

- Allez, viens. Tu seras mieux là-haut.

Harry suivit tant bien que mal son ange jusqu'au dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même se déshabiller. Nathanaël s'assit à côté et remit sa main sur son front.

- Merci, souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

- De rien. Faut bien que je fasse mon job.

- Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit la voix endormie d'Alexis.

Harry souleva ses paupières avec difficulté et vit le visage inquiet du Bulgare.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Tu peux aller te recoucher…

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, insista-t-il.

- C'est bon, Alexis. Je m'en occupe, le rassura Nat.

- Bon, très bien. Bonne nuit, chuchota Alexis en battant en retraite vers son lit.

- Dors maintenant, murmura l'ange.

- Pas de problème, répondit faiblement Harry en se laissant déjà entraîner vers un sommeil réparateur.

Aucun commentaire ne fut fait le lendemain matin sur le comportement d'Harry. Ils descendirent tous prendre leur petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cachots pour assister à leur premier cours de Potions de l'année. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face à face à Rogue, d'autant plus que Ron n'était pas avec lui. Nathanaël avait en revanche décidé de prendre part au cours avec eux, c'est-à-dire Alexis, Marie et Hermione, et Harry le soupçonnait de vouloir le surveiller de plus près, juste au cas où…En effet, Harry ne savait pas comment il réagirait si jamais son maître des Potions lui lançait des piques dont il avait le secret à propos de Sirius ou de son père.Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de rentrer dans l'antre de Rogue, comme pour se donner du courage mais aussi pour essayer de calmer la colère et la haine qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Un problème Harry ? demanda Alexis qui marchait à côté de lui.

- Et pas qu'un petit. Rogue me déteste…Et je dois dire que c'est réciproque, grommela-t-il.

- Il est si terrible que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée. Le pire c'est qu'il est moche. Enfin, je suppose que tu t'en rendras compte rapidement.

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans la salle et Harry reprit immédiatement sa place habituelle, le plus loin possible du bureau professoral, au fin fond de la classe. Nathanaël prit place à côté de lui et Marie se mit de l'autre côté, alors qu'Hermione et Alexis s'installaient devant eux. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt et Hermione entreprit de briefer les nouveaux sur le mode de fonctionnement de Rogue. Ça se résumait à 3 règles parfaitement claires : se taire , bosser et l'ignorer.

- C'est à ce point là ? interrogea Marie qui paraissait légèrement inquiète maintenant.

La porte du cachot claqua, les faisant sursauter et Rogue balaya la classe de ses yeux glacials, ce qui imposa immédiatement un silence quasi religieux. Seul Malefoy continuait à voix basse sa conversation avec Parkinson, comme si de rien n'était.

- Ceux qui sont ici font partie des moins mauvais d'entre vous. Je ne m'attends pas à des miracles de voir une seule potion réussie avec une bande d'incapables tels que vous. Mais j'essaierai néanmoins de faire rentrer quelques connaissances dans votre crâne épais, et ce malgré la barriere quasi incontournable de votre stupidité.

Harry retint un soupir exaspéré en entendant le discours de son professeur et jeta un coup d'œil à Marie qui semblait estomaquée par cette entrée en matière. Elle tourna un regard incrédule vers Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme pour lui dire que c'était habituel.

- La première partie de l'année sera consacrée à l'art subtil des poisons et de leurs antidotes. Nous passerons ensuite aux potions capables d'agir sur l'esprit d'un homme puis sur celles pouvant modifier son apparence, déclara Rogue d'une voix toujours aussi réfrigérante.

Nathanaël regardait distraitement ailleurs, visiblement peu intéressé par le discours du professeur, et se balançait nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

- Le Directeur m'a également prié de vous répartir en groupe de deux, en mélangeant les maisons.

Harry ne put retenir un grognement agacé. Manquait plus que ça. En plus de supporter Rogue, il allait devoir faire équipe avec un Serpentard.

- Un problème, Mr Potter ? interrogea Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Aucun, Monsieur, répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

- Alors cessez de grogner comme un _chien,_ ça nous changera.

Harry serra les poings en saisissant l'allusion à Sirius et décocha un regard haineux à Rogue qui continuait son petit discours, résistant à l'envie de l'étriper.

- Voici donc le nom de votre partenaire. Vous travaillerez ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Hermione partit s'installer à côté de Pansy Parkinson qui lui jeta un regard méprisant auquel elle répondit par un sourire glacial. Alexis se retrouva avec un Serpentard qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air sympathique et Marie termina avec Milicent Bulstrode.

- Mr McHillan avec Mr Malefoy.

Harry vit Malefoy se figer en voyant l'ange s'avancer vers lui, impassible et il se recula le plus loin possible, visiblement crispé. Nat ne lui accorda pas un regard et se remit à se balancer sur sa chaise en étouffant un bâillement.

- Et Mr Potter avec Mr Zabini.

Un grand Serpentard, mince et élancé, avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés ramenés en catogan et des yeux noisette rieurs vint prendre la place abandonnée par Marie. Harry lui accorda un simple hochement de tête et reporta son attention vers Rogue qui affichait le poison du jour au tableau : "La Mort Noire". Harry grimaça en voyant la complexité de la potion et sortit ses ingrédients en soupirant pour la 2658e fois depuis le début du cours. Zabini sortit un bout de parchemin et une plume et griffonna quelques mots dessus avant de le faire glisser vers Harry.

'Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Je m'appelle Blaise'

Harry lut avec étonnement ces quelques mots et leva un regard incrédule vers son partenaire qui lui adressa un sourire franc et reprit le parchemin.

'Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance mais si on pouvait instaurer un minimum de communication civilisée, ça nous faciliterait les choses, tu ne crois pas ? Au fait, si je te dis que Malefoy est un petit coq imbu de sa personne, tu me crois ?'

Harry se retint de pouffer de rire en lisant les derniers mots et sortit à son tour une plume alors que Blaise commençait à préparer les ingrédients tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Rogue.

'Je te crois sur parole, même si pour l'instant, il n'a pas vraiment l'air à l'aise. Pour ma part, je n'aurais pas dit un coq mais plutôt une fouine….Mais tu as raison, autant partir sur de bonnes bases.'

- Parfait, murmura Blaise en souriant à nouveau. On va leur montrer de quoi sont capables un Serpentard et un Gryffondor.

Harry hocha la tête et ils s'attelèrent à la concoction de leur poison qui incluait des ingrédients plus dangereux les uns que les autres, comme du venin de cobra noir du désert, de veuve noire et autres choses tout aussi sympathiques (du genre qui te sautent à la figure et essayent de t'étouffer) . Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Nat qui s'était rapproché d'un Malefoy visiblement tendu malgré ses efforts pour rester impassible. Rogue circulait entre les rangs, comme d'habitude, faisant voler ses robes derrière lui. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné de leur table, Blaise reprit son parchemin qu'il avait dissimulé sous son livre de Potions et griffonna à toute vitesse.

'Tu penses qu'il passe combien de temps à s'entraîner ?'

'Quoi ?'

'Rogue, pour faire voler ses robes comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il a passé des heures à s'exercer devant un miroir !'

Cette fois-ci, Harry éclata de rire mais tenta tant bien que mal de le dissimuler en quinte de toux. Blaise se dépêcha de planquer le parchemin compromettant alors que Rogue rappliquait à grandes enjambées vengeresses et quand Harry vit la cape de son professeur tournoyer dangereusement, il fut prit d'une "quinte de toux" terrible, attirant le regard étonné des autres élèves. Blaise semblait avoir du mal à retenir son fou-rire et Harry vit ses épaules tressauter légèrement tandis qu'il se cachait derrière sa main.

- Mr Potter, je vous prierai de ne pas vomir votre petit déjeuner ici. Nous avons vu assez d'horreurs !

- Oui…professeur, articula difficilement Harry

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour quinte de toux suspecte.

Harry ne broncha pas, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme, chose rendue difficile par le fou-rire silencieux du Serpentard à côté de lui.

Il ne su jamais comment ils se débrouillèrent pour réussir leur potion correctement mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit la cloche sonner, signalant la fin du cours. Blaise et lui furent les premiers à sortir, laissant des élèves perplexes derrière eux. Une fois dehors, Harry échangea un regard avec le Serpentard et ils laissèrent éclater leur rire trop longtemps contenu. Harry s'appuya sur le mur en essayant de retrouver son souffle alors que ses camarades sortaient les uns après les autres.

- Harry ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'exclama Hermione en le rejoignant, ignorant Blaise.

- On va dire que je me suis retrouvé en présence d'un Serpentard complètement givré, répondit Harry en lançant un regard moqueur à Blaise.

- C'est de moi que tu parles là ?

- A ton avis ?

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence et Blaise s'éloigna rapidement vers la Grande Salle après un signe de la main.

- Et vous, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à leur tour vers la Grande Salle.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu as étais le seul chanceux. Parkinson est la fille la plus stupide et superficielle que j'ai jamais connu, grogna Hermione.

- Et Bulstrode a autant de conversation qu'un Veracrasse, renchérit Marie. Désespérant. Tu te rends compte que j'en étais arrivée au point que les bavardages idiots d'Hildius me manquaient !

- Ah oui, quand même, ironisa Alexis. Moi, ça peut aller. Il bosse bien mais ne parle pas énormément. La seule chose qu'il m'ait demandée c'est si j'étais de la même famille que Viktor.

- Et toi Nat ?…Nat ? fit Harry en se retournant.

Mais l'ange avait disparu. Harry était pourtant certain qu'il était avec eux tout à l'heure.

- Mais où est-il passé ? s'étonna Alexis en regardant partout.

- Il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose, suggéra Hermione.

- Mmmh, peut-être, admit Harry avec réticence.

Un petit pincement au cœur lui indiqua que son ange n'allait pas bien. Encore la faute de Malefoy.

- Allez-y, je vous retrouve plus tard, lança-t-il en repartant dans l'autre sens.

Il s'éloigna dans les couloirs et emprunta un passage secret pour arriver plus vite aux étages supérieurs. 'Bon, réfléchissons…Où a-t-il pu aller ?'. Harry finit par sortir sa baguette et fit venir la Carte du Maraudeur. Il la regarda avec attention mais presque tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, y compris Malefoy. Il finit par repérer un petit point sur la tour d'Astronomie et Harry se figea. Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Là, qu'il le veuille ou non, il devrait avoir une sérieuse explication. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé mais la carte ne ment jamais. Il fixa encore le point avec incrédulité, ayant du mal à y croire mais c'était écrit noir sur blanc : _Nathanaël Malefoy._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TADAAAAAAAAAM ! On ne frappe pas l'auteur pour ce splendide cliffhanger dans les règles de l'art ! J'avoue qu'il est carabiné celui-là mais j'en suis assez fière ! Mais bon, j'aurai pu être plus sadique en ne mettant pas le nom……Thealie, range-moi ce bazooka, tu seras mignonne. Bon, ben vous pouvez toujours venir hurler dans une tite review. Ça vous soulagera et moi ça me fera plaisir. Donc ne vous privez surtout pas ! Pis comme d'hab, salutations ô toi lecteur silencieux !

Allez, je m'en vais avant de me faire assassiner ! Bye bye !


	13. Un Malfoy peut en cacher un autre

Salut tous les gens qui lisent ! Comment ça va bien aujourd'hui ? Bon, en tout cas merciiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews ! 10 pour un seul chapitre. Et bé, zétiez en forme !lol. En tout cas, j'en reviens toujours pas ! O-O. J'ai cru mon cœur allait lâcher mais surtout ne vous en faites, j'en ai de rechange donc vous pouvez encore me laisser 10 reviews pour ce chap ! Bref, je voulais aussi vous signaler que ma chère AD réclame Nat pour elle toute seule. Donc si vous le voulez, va falloir vous battre les fifilles (n'est-ce pas Fearane…Fais gaffe, t'as de la concurrence ! mdr)! Et pis ou vous êtes trop perspicaces, ou je suis vraiment nulle pour dissimuler les indices, ou ptet bienles deux parce vous aviez quasiment toutes deviné que Nat était un Malefoy ! Maieuh, c'est po juste :'(. Y a pas eu de super chute que personne n'attendait…Enfin, je m'en remettrai.Sinon, toujours presque tout à elle et pis presque rien à moi mais ça va, je commence à m'y habituer…(Qui a dit : "C'est pas trop tôt ?"). Place maintenant aux RAR !

RAR

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Heu, dis-moi, tu l'as pas acheté j'espère, la table en bois ac les chaînes ? Steupléééééééé ! Je veux pas être écarteléééééé. Hey ! Argument imparable : si tu m'écartèle, je pourrais pas écrire la suite ! Haha ! tu dis plus rien là ! lol. La prochaine fois, je mettrai "on ne frappe pas, on n'écartèle pas, on ne torture pas et on ne tue pas l'auteur". Non, mais. N'empêche, je croyais que tu faisais pas partie des revieweuses sanguinaires et pis apparamment je me suis plantée en beauté. A moins que mon influence sur msn soit néfaste……..Bref, no comment. Je suis bien contente que le passage dans la classe de potions t'ait plus. J'adore mon ti Blaise. Et pis, pour ce qui concerne le fait que Nat soit un Malefoy, normal que tu t'en es doutée vu que j'ai laissé des indices énooooormes. Je suis nulle pour la dissimulation d'indices….Tu verras bien s'il se jette ou pas de la tour d'astronomie….hinhinhin. Bon, je crois que je vais m'en aller rapido avant de me faire tuer ! Bizoos, sous-directrice de la foire aux folles.

**Fëaranë :** J'étais sure que ct toi ! Je suis trop forte ! lol. Toujours aussi accro à Nat à ce que je vois. Et pis ouais, Malefoy ou pas, ça ne revient au même. Moi, je trouve que ça rajoute à son charme !°°bave°°. N'empêche, c'est un comble ça. Un Malefoy qui veille sur un Potter…on aura tout vu ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Hildius adoré. Et t'inquiète, je vais le creuser un peu ce personnage. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser superficiel. Pareil pour les autres. Je vais essayer d'en faire des personnages intéressants. Et pis, t'inquiètes pas pour les pouvoirs d'Harry, tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Patience ! Bizoos.

**Florilège :** Pfiou, et ben, quelle review ma cha. T'as pas fait dans le mini format Kleenex cette fois-ci ! Pas que je plaigne mais bon voilà quoi, ça fait du boulot pour répondre. Pastapépastapé. Je plaisanteuh ! Tu sais bien que j'adore lire tes reviews siiiiiiii enrichissantes ! mdr. Mais je veux pas bip Hildouet moi….:'(. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai parlé de ça moi. Tu vas encore me laisser plein de messages subliminaux. Snif snif. Veeeeeux paaaaaaas ! Titeuplé…aie pitié de moi. Pis je te prêterai Nat et Blaise pour une nuit entière….Et mm Draco si j'arrive à le convaincre (ms c pa gagné…on est pas en excellent terme en ce moment. Entre cette fic et Aveugle, il est pas gâté…). Pis non, je ferai pas mourir Aki ! Menfous si t'aime pas les asiatiques qui s'approche de ryry. Moi j'aime bien. Tu préfères Ginny ? Aïeuh ! Pk tu m'as tapé ! Sauvage ! Et oui, j'ai lu ta review jusqu'au bout et oui je suis blonde, c pas un scoop. Je suis sure que t jalouse en fait. Parce que regarde, dracounet, il est blond aussi et c pas pour ça qu'il est idiot….baaaaaaaave. Comment ça, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle ? Portenawak. Et c vrai que tu m'emmera manger jap ? Trooooop cooooool ! t'auras le droit à plein de fais bisou !ptdr. et pis on mangera plein de boulette de riz et on se marrera comme des folles et on sera les seules à comprendre pk !(ok, ça changera pas vraiment de d'habitude…bref ! argh, non, g recommencé…). Bizoos tichou.

**Thealie :** °°Ilys est postée devant son ordinateur avec un casque lourd sur la tête et on se rend compte qu'elle est dans un abri anti-bombe atomiqe°° Maieuh ! C pas ma fote si la fin elle est comme ça d'abord. Enfin si, c de ma fote mais c ma deuxième personnalité sadique qui a pris le dessus…Désoléééééééééé ! Mais bon, je suis quand même contente que tu aimes ce chapitre. La réaction de Nat dans ce chapitre (je suis sadique mais quand mêmepas à ce point là !).°°Ilys vérifie rapidement le chapitre 13 et soupire de soulagement en voyant que la fin est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale°°. C bon, je vais encore pouvoir vivre quelques jours avant que tu me rebalance une bombe ! Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux détruire toute la banquise et les ours polaires ou quoi ? On ne balance pas de bombe atomique sur les auteurs ! è-é. Comment veux-tu que je termine ma fic dans ces conditions….°°Ilys déglutit en voyant Thealie sortir un petit boitier ac un unique bouton rouge qui sert à déclencher la bombe°°pastapépastapé. Je vais la finir. Bizooooooos.

**AD vs AV :** °°Ilys, en Reine Illuminée (ben ouais, je tiens à ma survie), entre encore et toujours dans la salle des RAR et attendue encore et toujours pas la Princesse des Ténèbres.°° ADDDDDDDDD !°°Ilys tente de sauter sur sa Princesse préférée mais se fait violemment repoussé par le bouclier°° Aïeuh ! Maieuh, sauvage ! Pourquoi tu veux pas que je te fasse un câlin ? T pas marrante…snif. Ben dis donc, tu t'es bien amusée à écrire tes articles de journaux. T vraiment missante d'avoir utilisé la technique du chat potté pour tuer les Aurors. Non, vraiment ça se fait pas. enfin, c pas grave. Ok, ok, je ferais passer le message comme quoi Nat est déjà réservé à seulement quelques personnes. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des morts sur la conscience. Et au fait, fais réviser ton pouvoir de légilimencie. Parce que tu t'es complètement plantée sur ma description physique. Ok, je suis blonde ms c seulement des mèches. Ensuite, j'ai pas les yeux bleus ms verts et marrons et enfin, je n'ai pas de tâches de rousseur. Mais c'était bien tenté !lol. Et dis, c koi mon destin ? hein, dis dis dis, c koi ? Je veux savoir moi ! Allez, steupléééééééééé, dis-moi. Ça me concerne quand même. °°La princesse des Ténèbres a un sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien. Ilys soupire et relit la review de AD. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de lancer un regard haineux et meurtrier à la Princesse qui hausse un sourcil interrogateur°° Laisse sortir AD, saleté de côté sombre ! °°La Princesse éclate d'un rire glacial et croise les bras avec un air hautain.°° Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. °°Ilys lève les mains devant elle et se met à psalmodier une longue litanie dans une langue étrange. La Princesse se fige et commence à remuer, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ilys ne quitte pas son regard noisette qui commence à changer lentement, devenant plus doux et plus gentil. Elle se tait et pousse un soupir de contentement.°° Voilà, maintenant, je vais pouvoir te parler à toi personnellement. Je suis contente que tu adores ma fic(o fet, qd est-ce que tu publies la suite de "oh toi, celui qui a disparu et qui m'a détruit" ? (en passant, t'aurais pas pu choisir un titre plus court ?lol)). Je c je c que Aki se rapproche de Harry mais bon, je fais ce que je veux !lol. Pis moi aussi j'adore Hildius. Il est génial ! En même temps c moi qui l'ai crée dc il ne peut être que génial. Comment ça, j'ai pris la grosse tête ? Pas du tout, je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités ! Hey ! Ms c pas gentil ça ! Tu me fais du chantage. Pffff, voilà, maitenant je vais être obligée de répondre à ta question. Alors, ce cher tonton voldy va remontrer sa sale face de psychopathe dans trois ou quatre chapitre (ptet plus, ptet moins, je c pas trop encore) et pis Harry ne va pas combattre tout de suite ms c prévu, t'inquiète pas. hinhinhin, un combat bestial avec plein de sang que gicle partout. J'adoooore !XD. Pis ouais, t'as encore monopolisé (mais je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde) et merci de ne pas m'avoir assassiner. Faut bien que j'écrive la suite mine de rien. Bizoos chtiote mère.

**l-arcange-déchu :** Rhoooo, zut ! J'ai loupé ma chute que personne n'attendait ! mdr. Franchement, je suis pas douée pour faire durer le suspense…:s. Va falloir que je m'entraîne. Et la super discussion entre Nat et Harry va arriver dans ce chapitre. En même temps si Nat n'est pas suicidaire, il vaut mieux qu'il lui explique quelques ptits trucs…Et arrête avec tous tes compliments….tu vas me faire rougir. Mais, bon, je vais pas me plaindre. C bon pour l'ego toutes ces pitites reviews :D. Bizoos.

**Séverine-la-brune :** Salut toi ! Ben, ça fait pas si longtemps que ça que g pas posté, à peine une semaine ! lol. Et t'inquiètes, je lis toujours mes reviews. Je tiens à ma survie mentale ! Comment ça, je suis accro à vos reviews ? Pfff, n'importe quoi….bon, d'accord, j'avoue, juste un peu ! Ravie de t'avoir fait rire et je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis "une idiote morte de rire toute seule devant son écran" vu que je suis aussi dans ce cas-là, spécialement que je lis du Lychee….elle trop forte, elle ! Pas de problème, je continue…de toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix vu que sinon, j'ai les ¾ de mes revieweuses qui se transformeront en tueuses psychopathes ! OSKOUR ! lol. Voilà la suite. Bizoos.

**MortCroc : **Oh mon dieu, tu vas me faire rougir avec tous ces compliments. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu ais réussis à remettre la main sur ma fic ! Et puis si tu veux pas trop galérer à la retrouver la prochaine, tu n'as que me mettre dans des Author Alert ou alors dans tes favoris. Ça te facilitera les choses !. Bref, passons. Je suis trop contente d'avoir gagné une lectrice de plus °°fait des bonds partout°° WOUHOU ! Tu vois, j'ai été bien sage et je me suis tenue éloignée de tous ce qui aurait pu être dangereux pour ma vie ! J'ai évité toutes les armes pointées sur moi (ça, ct pas gagné d'avance !), les chauffeurs de bus saouls, j'ai bien traversé sur les passages piétons qd le ptit bonhomme est vert et tout et tout. Et surtout, je me suis tenue trèèèèèèèès éloignée de mon AD (je suis folle, mais pas suicidaire !). Tout ça pour que tu puisses avoir ce chapitre tout bo, tout chaud ! Bizoos.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Salut toi ! Ravie que le cours de Potions t'ait plu ! J'adoooore mon ti blaisounet ! Décidemment, on en fait vraiment tout et n'importe quoi de ce petit Serpentard ! Mais c pas grave, je l'aime lui ! Alors comme ça tu veux voir un Draco en fouine….Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais c clair que c'est un moment d'anthologie. Ahlalala, JK, t'es vraiment trop forte !. Et pis, oui, ça va être le moment des explications entre Nat et Ryry…du moins le début ! ;). Encore merci pour tes supers reviews. Bizoos.

**Vega264 :** YEEES ! encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! Ouais, ouais, je c que je suis sadique mais bon, j'assume. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de me guérir mais y a rien à faire, je suis un cas incurable. Et pis l'explication entre Harry et Nat est pour ce chap dc j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bizoos.

Résultat du sondage : Et ben, vous l'aimez mon ptit Rital ! Vivi, c'est ce cher Hildius qui a remporté le sondage à l'unanimité. Ça me fait trop plaisir ! Enfin, je compte bien l'utiliser ce ptit résultat. Hinhinhin !

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merciiiiiiiiii Flo ! J'adore les correct par téléphone ! C trop drôle. Pis au moins tu peux me hurler dessus en direct live. Ça évite que tu te fasses un ulcère en gardant tout pour toi. Bizooooooos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 13 : Un Malfoy peut en cacher un autre**

Harry se dirigea comme un automate vers la Tour d'Astronomie, la carte du Maraudeur serrée dans sa main et des pensées plus que chaotiques tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon et déboucha au sommet de la tour. Nat fixait un point au loin et ses mains crispées sur le parapet trahissaient toute sa tension. Le vent frais de septembre agitait mollement ses longues mèches blondes et bleues.

"Laisse-moi, s'il te plait," murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

"Nat, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" demanda Harry en essayant de masquer sa déception. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un Malefoy ?"

L'ange se retourna vers lui, le visage livide mais néanmoins impassible. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient l'intensité de ses émotions à cet instant.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Harry lui montra la carte et Nathanaël poussa un soupir en baissant les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

"Je suis désolé, Harry…J'avais peur de ta réaction. Je sais bien que tu ne portes pas les Malefoy dans ton cœur et je ne voulais pas te perdre à cause d'un nom."

Harry resta stupéfait par cette révélation et il contempla Nat, la bouche entrouverte. Des centaines de questions bouillonnaient en lui mais la seule qu'il réussit à sortir lui parut particulièrement saugrenue.

"Nat…Qui es-tu ?" (n/a : le père Nouël ?)

L'ange leva vers lui son regard étrange et l'observa un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté, avant de répondre.

"C'est une longue histoire…"

"Raconte-moi ce que tu peux alors," répliqua Harry en se hissant sur le parapet.

"Très bien. De toute façon il aurait bien fallu que tu le saches un jour ou l'autre."

Un silence pesant s'abattit tandis que Nat regardait le sol d'un air pensif, comme s'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de commencer.

"Je suis Nathanaël Malefoy," entama-t-il d'une voix lointaine, le regard perdu au loin. "Je suis né le 25 décembre (n/a : je savais bien que c'était le père Nouël….ok, je me tais) de l'an 546, dans le château de Camlan. Je fus éduqué dans la pure tradition de ma famille, c'est-à-dire la haine des moldus et le mépris pour les inférieurs. Je suis mort le 8 septembre 568, à l'âge de 21 ans, tué par le frère de ma femme que j'avais étranglée parce qu'elle était stérile. Voilà, tu as en gros le résumé de ma vie sur terre."

Harry resta figé en entendant les paroles de son ange gardien…Il avait tué sa propre femme…C'était un assassin. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Non, pas Nat…il ne pouvait pas être un Malefoy aussi…malefoyien ! C'était impossible.

"Harry ?" appela doucement Nathanaël, visiblement inquiet par son absence de réaction. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

"Pas…pas vraiment…"balbutia Harry en fuyant le regard de Nat.

"Harry…Maintenant, autant que tu saches toute la vérité sur moi, sur ce que j'ai été. Après, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Je veux juste que tu ais tous les éléments en main et que tu te fasses une idée. Je suis un monstre, Harry, et j'en suis totalement conscient. J'ai tué ma femme, mais aussi des centaines d'innocents, des Moldus pour la plupart. Dès l'âge de 7 ans, mon père m'a appris à tuer et c'est devenu pour moi une seconde nature. Je tuais comme ça, pour rien. Je cherchais tous les combats, toutes les guerres et batailles, juste pour le plaisir de massacrer et de sentir l'odeur du sang. C'était devenu une drogue pour moi. Je ne vivais que pour voir la lueur de stupéfaction et de peur qui brillait dans les yeux de mes victimes quand je leur enfonçai mon épée dans le ventre. Mon père était fier de moi et me poussait dans cette voie, ravi que son fils aîné se soit transformé en bête sanguinaire. Mais j'ai tué une fois de trop et ça s'est retourné contre moi. D'assassin, je devins victime, à ma plus grande surprise. Mais la boucle était bouclée et sans que je comprenne comment et encore moins pourquoi, je me suis retrouvé à Waida."

Nat se tu et Harry le regarda, horrifié. Il descendit en catastrophe du parapet et s'enfuit de la Tour d'Astronomie aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le pouvaient. Il n'entendit pas Nat l'appeler et courut se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil confortable et se blottit à l'intérieur. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Il inspira plusieurs fois de suite en fermant les yeux puis se mit à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'accord, Nat était un meurtrier, et pas des moindres d'après ce qu'il avait compris, mais d'un autre côté, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Nathanaël lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il avait du mal à encaisser la chose. Il secoua la tête et, remis quelque peu de ses émotions, sortit de la Salle sur Demande jeta, jetant un coup d'œil à la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Nat était toujours au sommet de la tour, immobile. Harry soupira et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et son estomac grondant devait être rempli de toute urgence. Il rejoignit ses amis qui lui firent de grands signes de la main.

"Et ben alors, où étais-tu passé ?" demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je discutais avec Nat."

"Et lui, où est-il ?" demanda Alexis en jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré à Ron, Hildius et Elise qui discutaient plus que bruyamment à propos des équipes nationales de Quidditch.

"Il est parti se balader. Il n'avait pas très faim," répondit Harry, évasif.

"On a quoi cet après-midi ?" demanda Marie en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

"Introduction à la Médicomagie !" répondirent Hermione et Alexis en chœur.

"Wow ! Quelle synchronisation !" se moqua la Française.

"Je me demande bien qui sera l'intervenant !" s'exclama Hermione, visiblement enthousiaste.

"Sûrement Mrs Pomfresh," répondit Harry en grimaçant.

"Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?" demanda Alexis avec curiosité.

"Ne me dis pas qu'elle est pire que Rogue ?" s'horrifia Marie.

"Rien n'est pire que Rogue," répliqua Harry. "Au fait, où est Aki ?"

"A la table des Serdaigles," répondit Hermione en lui désignant la table du menton.

Harry se retourna et localisa Aki, plongée en pleine conversation avec l'autre Japonais. Il retint un grognement et reporta son attention sur son assiette, maussade. Il fixa son assiette, l'estomac noué et finit par la repousser. Finalement, il n'avait pas vraiment faim et ce pincement désagréable au niveau du cœur le rendait triste. Alexis et Marie avaient rejoint la discussion des trois autres et Hermione parcourait distraitement un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle finit par lever les yeux et regarda Harry avec inquiétude.

"Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Rien…tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas," répondit Harry en essayant d'être convaincant mais son amie le connaissait trop bien.

"Viens avec moi," dit-elle en se levant. "On se rejoint pour le cours !" lança-t-elle aux autres qui acquiescèrent distraitement avant de repartir dans leur conversation.

Hermione soupira avec exaspération et entraîna Harry vers le parc en silence. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au bord du lac et Hermione prit la main d'Harry et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry baissa les yeux, contemplant sa main emprisonnée dans celle de son amie.

"Harry ?"

"C'est à cause de Nat…c'est un Malefoy," répondit Harry en sentant ses épaules s'affaisser.

"Quoi ? Mais enfin…C'est impossible…"

Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et la tendit à Hermione qui l'observa un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction.

"Par Merlin…"souffla-t-elle. "Tu lui as dit que tu savais ?"

Harry hocha la tête et il entreprit de lui répéter ce que son ange gardien lui avait dit. Il vit le visage d'Hermione devenir livide et sa main serrer la sienne avec force. Quand Harry se tu, il pu voir sa meilleure amie se mordiller l'ongle du pouce, signe d'une intense réflexion.

"Mione….Je sais pas comment je dois réagir…"soupira Harry.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea un instant.

"Qu'est-ce que ton cœur te dit ?"

"Il me dit d'aller le voir et de le pardonner. (n/a : Autre version : "Il me dit de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie et de le coucher sur une table et…Mione ? Ca va pas ? °°Pouf°° (bruit d'Hermione qui vient de tomber dans les vappes)…Fin du délire) Je sens qu'il est malheureux mais je ne peux pas comprendre, enfin pas encore…je ne réussis pas à concevoir qu'il ait pu faire une chose aussi…horrible."

"C'est un Malefoy, Harry, et il a été élevé comme ça. Mais il a changé. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne ferait plus de mal à une mouche, sauf si quelqu'un touche à un seul de tes cheveux," répondit Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

"Je ne sais plus."

"Tu devrais essayer de lui parler. Vous ne pouvez pas rester sur quelque chose comme ça. Toute cette histoire s'est passée il y a plus de 1000 ans."

"Je suppose que tu as raison, comme d'habitude."

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse entrer un peu de bon sens dans vos cervelles de moineaux," répliqua Hermione en riant.

Harry sourit et se releva, aidant Hermione à faire de même.

"Je vais aller le voir," dit Harry avec détermination. "Merci Mione."

Il la serra dans ses bras brièvement et s'empressa de rejoindre le château. Il fonça tête baissée vers la Tour d'Astronomie, un immense poids en moins maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il faillit rentrer en collision avec Nat alors qu'il montait les marches quatre à quatre.

"Harry ?"

"Heu, oui, aux dernières nouvelles, c'était moi !" répondit Harry en souriant.

Nat lui fit un petit sourire triste. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et se plongea dans son regard.

"Nat, je ne te comprends pas mais je te pardonne. Tu sais très bien que je suis contre ce genre de choses, que je les combat mais…et je ne nierai pas que ça m'a fait un choc mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose pour laquelle tu t'en veux déjà assez. Tu as changé et c'est le Nat de maintenant qui compte, pas celui que tu étais il y a des siècles."

"Merci, Harry," souffla l'ange en le serrant contre lui.

"De rien," répondit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte avant de redescendre les marches. "Ma bonté me perdra," ajouta-t-il malicieusement, à nouveau de très bonne humeur.

L'ange lui donna une claque derrière la tête en pouffant de rire. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il restait une vingtaine de minutes avant le début du cours.

"Bon, ben c'est pas le tout, mais je ferai bien un petit détour par les cuisines, histoire de grignoter."

"Je te suis."

Harry le guida jusqu'au repaire des elfes de maison, chatouilla la grosse poire et entra.

"Harry Potter, Monsieur !" couina une voix et Harry se retrouva enserré par des bras maigres.

"Bonjour Dobby. Tu pourrais nous préparer deux sandwiches s'il te plait. On n'a pas eu le temps d'aller manger à midi."

"Rien ne pourrait faire plus plaisir à Dobby, Harry Potter, Monsieur !" s'exclama Dobby en se ruant vers un coin de la cuisine.

Nathanaël restait aux côtés d'Harry, en silence et regardait distraitement les elfes qui s'affairaient autour de grandes tables, débarrassant et nettoyant avec vigueur.

"Nat…Est-ce que Malefoy sait qui tu es ?"

"Draco ? Mmmh, je ne sais pas. Il sait probablement qui je suis mais il ne veut pas y croire. Après tout, je suis censé être mort il y a plus de 1000 ans. Je suis une légende dans ma famille : Nathanaël, le Sanguinaire maudit…Ca en jette, non ?" fit l'ange sombrement.

Harry se contenta de soupirer et vit Dobby arriver vers eux aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient.

"Merci Dobby," dit Harry en prenant les sandwiches. "On ne reste pas avec toi, on doit aller en cours. Mais je repasserai un de ces jours."

"Dobby en serait ravi, Harry Potter, Monsieur."

"A plus tard."

Ils sortirent de la pièce en mordant dans leurs sandwiches.

"Tu viens en cours, cette fois-ci ?"

"Non. Je préfère éviter les cours où il faut pratiquer avec une baguette," répondit l'ange. "Trop risqué…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?"

"Bibliothèque, je suppose."

Harry et lui finirent par se séparer et Harry reprit la direction de la Grande Salle où le cours de Médicomagie devait se dérouler. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà à l'intérieur et il dû jouer des coudes pour rejoindre ses amis. Il adressa un sourire rassurant à Hermione qui hocha la tête avec approbation. Mrs Pomfresh fit son apparition et aussitôt le silence s'installa.

"Bonjour. Vous êtes donc ici pour apprendre les bases de la Médicomagie. Cela tournera essentiellement autour des premiers soins qui pourront vous permettre d'attendre jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Je vous enseignerai également un peu plus tard la manière de faire quelques potions qui pourront vous être utiles en cas de problème. Vous travaillerez par groupe de quatre, un élève de chaque maison par groupe. La liste est affichée au fond de la salle. Allez la consulter et revenez après."

Ce fut alors une cohue impossible jusqu'au panneau où de grandes listes de parchemins étaient épinglées. Harry croisa les doigts pour ne pas se retrouver avec Malefoy ou un autre idiot qui lui servait de lèche-bottes personnel.

"Harry ! Harry, on est ensemble !" fit une voix à sa gauche.

Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé et il vit Blaise fendre la foule pour le rejoindre.

"Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir nous mettre ensemble ?" s'exclama Harry en arborant néanmoins un sourire ravi.

"Ben ne te plains pas ! T'aurais pu te farcir Monsieur Je-suis-le-Roi-du-Monde Malefoy," grogna Blaise.

"Oh…je t'ai vexé ?" demanda Harry avec un faux air désolé.

Blaise lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et Harry éclata de rire.

"Très mature comme réaction, Mr Zabini," se moqua-t-il. "Non, vraiment…Et sinon, t'as vu avec qui on était ?"

"Heu…Ernie Machinchose de Poufsouffle et Trucbidule Boot de Serdaigle."

"Bon, je traduis : Ernie McMillan et Terry Boot," sourit Harry en voyant les deux anciens membres de l'AD arriver vers eux.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Tu les connais ?"

Harry hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main aux deux autres pour leur dire de venir. Ils rejoignirent alors l'avant de la Salle où l'infirmière de Poudlard avait installé des tables sur lesquelles étaient allongés des mannequins. Harry chercha des yeux ses amis et vit Hermione avec Cho Chang, Marie avec l'autre Française rousse qui avait été envoyée à Serpentard. La tension était presquepalpable entre les deux filles qui ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards méprisants, à la limite du meurtrier. Harry grimaça quand il vit Ron et Malefoy se tenir à chaque bout d'une table. Le rouquin semblait à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge du Serpentard et les deux autres élèves qui se tenaient entre eux n'en menaient pas large.

"Mais bon sang, ils veulent des cadavres sur les bras à la fin du cours ou quoi ?" fit Harry avec agacement.

"Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Blaise, perplexe.

"Regarde avec qui Ron se retrouve."

"Aïe ! Je sens que ça va mal finir…"grimaça Ernie en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux ennemis.

"Bah…au moins on pourra voir si on a compris ce que Pomfresh va nous apprendre."

"Blaise !" s'étrangla Harry alors que le Serpentard lui lançait un regard amusé.

"T'en fais pas. Malefoy ne vaut rien sans ses deux toutous. Si jamais Weasley lui saute dessus, il ne pourra rien faire. Il va se prendre la raclée de sa vie," assura-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Terry et Ernie éclataient de rire, beaucoup plus détendus qu'il y a quelques minutes. Mrs Pomfresh passa la première partie du cours à leur donner les différentes consignes de sécurité quand on se retrouvait face à un blessé, comme prendre son pouls, évaluer ses blessures d'un seul coup d'œil et les autres choses à faire. La deuxième partie de la leçon fut consacrée au bandage des blessures. Ils s'entraînèrent chacun sur un membre du mannequin, faisant apparaître des pansements et autres bandes avec leur baguette.

"M'énerve ce truc !" grommela Blaise en s'acharnant sur le bandage qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire tenir autour du bras du mannequin.

Harry pouffa de rire envoyant le pansement glisser une fois de plus sur le sol et Ernie soupira avant de monter à nouveau au Serpentard comment s'y prendre. L'infirmière passait entre les tables pour aider ou corriger les élèves et à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, elle se montrait d'une patience exemplaire, n'hésitant pas à répéter quinze fois quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà dit. Tout le cours se passa sans incident notable. Aucune bagarre n'éclata, ni aucune dispute, ce qui relevait du pur miracle.

OoO

La journée du mercredi se passa on ne peut plus calmement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'impatience d'Harry et de la plupart des autres élèves face au jeudi. En effet, c'était le jour où ils avaient leur premier cours avec le professeur Milboard le matin et Duel l'après-midi. Les Gryffondors de 6e année furent les premiers à attendre devant la salle de DCFM et Seamus trépignait littéralement d'impatience, sous le regard plus que perplexe de Dean.

"Mais enfin, Seamus, calme-toi. Imagine qu'il soit pire qu'Umbridge."

"Il ne peut pas être pire qu'Umbridge," grogna Ron. "Cette vieille harpie…"

En voyant les regards interrogateurs des élèves étrangers, Hermione leur raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière et ce qu'elle appela à juste titre "la tyrannie du crapaud". Les autres élèves arrivaient au fur et à mesure et Harry eut le plaisir de voir que tous ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'AD l'an dernier étaient présents. Cependant, peu de Serpentards avaient continué la matière, exception faite des élèves étrangers. Hildius était d'ailleurs en grande conversation avec deux garçons blonds qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils parlaient très vite et avec de grands gestes de la main ce qui faisait reculer la plupart des élèves. Harry étouffa un bâillement, fatigué par la soirée qu'ils avaient tous passé hier soir à discuter de tout et de rien devant la cheminée et il envia Nathanaël, resté bien au chaud sous sa couette. Ron était avachi contre le mur et semblait prêt à glisser sur le sol. Seul le fait qu'Hermione ait posé sa tête sur son épaule le maintenait visiblement éveillé. Harry sourit à cette vision et il donna un coup de coude discret à Elise en lui désignant ses deux amis du menton. Celle-ci pouffa de rire et fit signe à Marie, Alexis et Aki qui sourirent d'un air entendu. Le professeur Milboard arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les fit tous entrer dans la salle de classe. Il se présenta rapidement avant de faire l'appel puis examina ses élèves d'un regard perçant.

"Bien, pour commencer, le professeur Dumbledore m'a avertit que certains d'entre vous avait fait partie d'une association de Défense l'an dernier. J'aimerai savoir qui en faisait partie."

Les anciens membres de l'AD levèrent la main timidement et ils représentaient une bonne moitié de l'effectif.

"Ah oui, quand même. Mr Potter, j'ai ouï dire que vous aviez été leur professeur. Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous leur avez enseigné ?" demanda Milboard en souriant.

"Et bien…heu, je ne me rappelle pas de tout dans le détail," avoua Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Harry ? Je peux...?" lui chuchota Hermione.

"Hein ? Ah oui, bien sûr, vas-y."

Hermione entreprit alors de faire une liste détaillée de tous les sorts qu'Harry leur avait enseigné l'an dernier et ce dernier ressentit une certaine fierté quand il vit la lueur d'approbation dans les yeux de son professeur qui hochait la tête d'un air appréciateur.

"Et bien, et bien…Mr Potter, vous avez fait du bon travail, je dois l'avouer. Apprendre à des élèves de cinquième année, voire moins, à faire un Patronus…Bref, passons. Maintenant que je suis au courant du niveau de la plupart d'entre vous, je vais pouvoir aménager mon programme."

Il évalua ensuite le niveau des autres élèves et les Italiens et les Français se démarquèrent rapidement du lot, faisant montre d'une aisance et d'une maîtrise assez impressionnante. Le professeur Milboard semblait tout simplement ravi et il leur fit part de sa satisfaction face à leur niveau. Il passa le reste du cours à leur exposer sa manière d'enseigner et ce qu'ils allaient aborder d'un point de vue théorique. Il leur annonça également que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de la classe de Duel, avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais quand les élèves lui demandèrent de qui il s'agissait, il se contenta de leur faire un sourire mystérieux sans leur répondre.

Cet intervenant mystère ne faisait qu'augmenter leur impatience alors qu'ils trépignaient tous devant les portes de la Grande Salle où le cours aurait une nouvelle fois lieu. Les portes s'ouvrirent à 14h tapantes et les élèves de 6e et 7e année s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur en bavardant gaiement. La salle était complètement vide et le bruit des conversations diminuèrent progressivement alors que les élèves jetaient des regards perplexes autour d'eux.

"Bonjour ou re-bonjour à tous !" fit la voix du professeur Milboard.

Ils se tournèrent tous dans sa direction et attendirent la suite avec impatience.

"Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon assistant, bien que la plupart d'entre vous le connaissent déjà. Professeur, approchez-vous donc !"

Harry eut alors la stupéfaction de voir Remus rejoindre son collègue avec un grand sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui le contemplaient, aussi surpris que lui. Une fois leur hébétude passée, les élèves explosèrent en applaudissements, cris de joie et autres sifflets (surtout de la part des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles). Les yeux de Remus pétillèrent de joie devant l'accueil et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, si c'était possible.

"Je vois que ça vous fait plaisir," intervint Milboard, ramenant le calme parmi les élèves. "Nous allons pouvoir attaquer dès maintenant et profiter du temps clément qui nous est offert. Je vais juste vous demander de vous changer."

Remus et lui firent apparaître des rideaux de chaque côté de la pièce, un coin pour les filles et un pour les garçons. Ils revêtirent rapidement des vêtements Moldus confortables et Harry et Ron eurent la joie de voir le rictus dégoûté de Malefoy qui tenait un jogging à bout de bras. Harry enfila le sien qui s'adapta immédiatement à sa taille et prit une couleur noire. Il arriva la même chose à sa veste en gros coton et à ses baskets.

"Mon cher Harry, tu es tout simplement divin dans cette tenue," dit Hildius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Pareil pour toi. Le orange te va à ravir," rétorqua Harry, moqueur.

"Que veux-tu ? Un rien m'habille. C'est ce qu'on appelle la classe."

Alexis leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Hildius dans le dos pour le faire sortir. Ron et Harry les suivirent en riant et ils rejoignirent les filles. La Grande Salle était maintenant une explosion de couleurs vives pour le moins inhabituelle. Milboard et Remus sortirent, suivis par leurs élèves, et se rendirent dans le Parc. Harry joua des coudes et se rapprocha de Remus avec Hermione et Ron.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" s'exclama Harry en souriant.

"Ca n'aurait plus été une surprise dans ce cas."

"Oui, mais quand même."

"En tout cas, on est super content que tu sois de retour parmi nous," assura Ron avec enthousiasme.

"C'est sûr. Après une année avec une prof minable, on en récupère deux géniaux," renchérit Hermione.

"Je suis ravi d'entendre ça, Miss Granger," dit Milboard en se retournant vers eux.

Hermione balbutia quelque chose d'indistinct et ils laissèrent les deux professeurs pour rejoindre leurs amis. Les élèves suivaient les professeurs en petits groupes dispersés, bavardant et riant avec insouciance. Ils passèrent devant le lac et Harry aperçut la chevelure lumineuse de Nathanaël. L'ange était penché sur une grande feuille blanche et son crayon virevoltait à toute vitesse sur le papier. Il leva la tête en les entendant passer et adressa un signe de la main dans leur direction. Harry et Hermione lui répondirent alors qu'Hildius lui envoyait un baiser avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête par Elise et Marie.

"Aïeuh ! Sauvages !" brailla-t-il.

"Ca t'apprendra à bien te conduire !" lui répondit sèchement Marie.

"Mais je ne faisais qu'exprimer mon amour inconditionnel pour…"

"Hildius…Ferme-là ou je te balance dans le lac !" grogna Alexis avec une mine désespérée.

"Vous êtes méchants avec moi."

"Mais oui, mais oui. Nous sommes d'immondes tortionnaires qui prennent plaisir à être cruels avec toi, railla Ron.

Exactement ! Au moins, vous en êtes conscients !

"Il est irrécupérable," soupira Harry qui était néanmoins profondément amusé.

"De toute façon, il n'y a que Hermione et Aki qui sont gentilles avec moi. Elles, elles m'aiment !" continua Hildius en prenant Hermione et Aki par le bras et les emmener plus loin en babillant.

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire quand il vit la tête de Ron et ses poings qui se serraient convulsivement.  
Les professeurs s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le stade de Quidditch et attendirent que les élèves se regroupent devant eux.

"Tout le monde m'entend ?" commença Milboard. "Parfait ! Pour commencer, il est important que vous sachiez que chez un sorcier, la condition physique est un critère important. En effet, lors d'un combat, il faut que vous puissiez tenir la distance et une mauvaise condition physique sera un handicap insurmontable étant donné que la fatigue diminue grandement votre puissance magique. C'est pour cela que nous allons commencer par vous rendre plus endurant et plus fort physiquement. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour certains mais je suis très sérieux. Cet entraînement pourra peut-être vous sauver la vie un jour et nous allons donc beaucoup insister dessus. Pas la peine de faire la grimace Mr Malefoy," continua Milboard avec un sourire amusé. "Voilà donc ce que vous allez faire : le professeur Lupin et moi avons délimité un parcours qui sera signalé par des fanions comme ceci."

Il fit alors apparaître un petit drapeau rose fluo et le montra aux élèves.

"Le professeur Lupin sera à l'arrivée et il notera le temps que vous avez mis pour faire ce parcours. Aujourd'hui sera facile puisque le but est de vous familiariser avec l'itinéraire mais au fur et à mesure des séances, nous augmenterons la difficulté en ajoutant des obstacles. Mais vous verrez bien. Voilà…Pendant que le professeur Lupin prépare le parcours et se met en place, vous allez vous échauffez en vous étirant et en faisant trois fois le tour du terrain de Quidditch mais sans forcer."

Ils s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Ron, Harry, Hildius, Seamus et Elise sortirent ensemble du stade un peu plus tard et le professeur Milboard leur fit signe de s'approcher.

"Bon, vous allez pouvoir partir dès maintenant, leur annonça-t-il. On va juste attendre encore une personne et vous pourrez y aller."

"D'accord. Mais pourquoi attendre encore quelqu'un ?" demanda Seamus, intrigué.

"Pour que vous soyez un nombre pair. Comme ça, vous pouvez courir par deux, ce qui vous permet de vous motiver mutuellement."

Harry hocha la tête en songeant que le professeur avait raison : il était plus agréable de courir à deux que seul. Ils guettèrent la sortie du stade et Harry sourit en voyant arriver Blaise qui s'avança vers eux.

"Salut Harry !" lança-t-il avec bonne humeur.

"Blaise, content de te voir ! J'avais peur que ce soit Malefoy qui débarque et j'avais pas vraiment envie de courir en entendant ses jérémiades."

"Je te comprends. Je me suis échauffé à côté de lui et j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler pour qu'il arrête enfin de se plaindre."

"Bon, vous êtes prêts ?" intervint Milboard avec son éternel sourire amusé.

_"Si, signore_ !" répondit Hildius qui trépignait d'impatience.

"Alors allez-y !"

Ils s'élancèrent en même temps, chacun cherchant son rythme. Hildius et Elise partirent en tête, suivis par Harry qui se cala sur le rythme de Blaise, Ron et Seamus juste derrière. Harry leva la tête vers le ciel gris et sourit. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, détendu et serein. L'effort physique lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête et d'éviter de remuer des pensées trop sombres. Rapidement, il se retrouva en sueur et il enleva sa veste. Il la réduisit d'un coup de baguette et la glissa dans sa poche, bientôt imité par ses compagnons. Ils coururent ainsi pendant 40 bonnes minutes et Harry commençait sérieusement à fatiguer quand il vit enfin la silhouette de Remus au bout d'une longue ligne droite. Il sourit et rassembla ses dernières forces et toute sa volonté pour accélérer le rythme. Il dépassa Hildius et Elise, bien décidé à finir en tête. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Ron le rattrapait progressivement et ils terminèrent tous les deux en même temps, pliés en deux par un point de côté. Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

"Bonne performance, tous les deux. Vous êtes les cinquièmes meilleurs temps pour l'instant," leur annonça Remus en notant leur résultat sur un parchemin.

"Cool," articula Ron en se redressant alors que les quatre autres arrivaient.

Elise avait les joues si rouges qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait exploser et Seamus ne valait guère mieux. Blaise tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale, appuyé sur Hildius qui dégageait de ses yeux une mèche de cheveux trempée de sueur.

"Dépêchez-vous de remettre vos vestes, vous allez attraper froid," ordonna Remus. "Je n'ai pas envie que Mrs Pomfresh nous tombe dessus."

Harry sourit et enfila sa veste sans rechigner. Remus fit apparaître des bouteilles d'eau pour eux et continua :

"Retournez au château et allez prendre une douche. Rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour 16h au plus tard."

Ils acquiescèrent et repartirent en direction du château en buvant leur bouteille d'eau avec contentement.

"Y a pas à dire, ça fait vraiment du bien," dit Seamus au bout d'un moment.

"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi," dit Blaise en s'étirant.

"Et maintenant, direction les douches !" annonça Hildius en pénétrant dans le Hall en premier.

Ils laissèrent Blaise partir de son côté et rejoignirent la Tour des Gryffondors. Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose : une bonne douche chaude et des vêtements propres.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans la Grande Salle dont le sol était recouvert de gros tapis, de poufs et de coussins moelleux. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà là et Harry et les autres en profitèrent pour aller s'installer dans un coin tranquille.

"J'ai faim," constata Ron en se frottant le ventre.

"T'es pas le seul…Vivement ce soir," grimaça Elise.

"Je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir faire maintenant," s'interrogea Seamus.

"Dormir," bailla Hildius.

"Je vote pour," dit Harry en levant la main, pris d'un gros coup de barre.

"Je peux me joindre à vous ?"

Harry se retourna pour voir Blaise, les cheveux encore humides. Il s'écarta et le Serpentard s'assit. La Grande Salle se remplit petit à petit et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Hermione, Marie, Alexis et Aki, puis à 16h, Remus et le professeur Milboard entrèrent à leur tour.

"Ca va ? Pas trop fatigués ?" demanda Milboard qui ne reçut qu'un concert de grognements en guise de réponse. "Je vois…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la prochaine activité est beaucoup plus reposante"

Le professeur agita sa baguette et une immense toile blanche apparut alors que Remus faisait apparaître des volets devant les fenêtres de la Grande Salle,la plongeant rapidement dans l'obscurité. Seule la toile blanche restait éclairée et Remus vint prendre place devant.

"On va maintenant vous diffuser un film moldu qui va vous permettre de découvrir quelques unes de leurs techniques de combats. Bien que certains passages puissent paraître exagérés, je vous assure que grâce à quelques sorts et bien entendu la maîtrise de ces techniques, vous serez à même de les reproduire."

"Salut," souffla une voix à l'oreille d'Harry.

"Nat ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" s'étonna Harry à voix basse.

"Je suis venu voir ce que vous faisiez."

"Et bien, installe-toi," dit Hermione en lui faisant une place à côté d'elle.

"Hermione…c'est quoi un film ?" interrogea Ron.

"Tu vas vite comprendre," répondit-elle en lui désignant la toile blanche.

Ils se calèrent tous confortablement contre les coussins, créant ainsi une masse informe avachie sur le sol et le film démarra. Les professeurs avaient opté pour un film d'arts martiaux : "Tigre et Dragon". Les combats étaient réellement époustouflants et Harry passa vraiment un bon moment, se relaxa totalement et profita de ce moment de détente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et pis pas de fin sadique pour ce chap ! Ca change !. Bizoos et à mercredi !


	14. Ouske l'on en apprend plus sur les anges

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée, je suis en retard d'une journée par rapport à d'habitude mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est la faute à l'ordi de Flo qui a buggé et elle a pas pu m'envoyer le chapitre à temps….Mais bon, voilà, vous l'avez quand même ! C'est le principal non ? Comme d'hab, rien à moi (ou presque) et pis tout à Elle. Bizoos.

RAR :

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Salut toi ! T'es la prem's à reviewer ce chapitre ! Je suis contente que tu n'en veuilles pas à Nat pour ce qu'il a fait. Sinon, il aurait perdu une des ses plus grandes fans. Le pauvre ! Ravieque monti blaisounet te plaise ! Mais il est pas dans ce chap, dsl.Et t'inquiète pas, je l'aime trop pour le zapper ! Mais oui, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il y ait un RonxHermione. Et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi tu t'arrêterais maintenant ! En tout cas, encore merci pout ta review ! Bizbiz

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Ma tite Nymphe chérie que j'aimeuh ! Ouais, ouais, je suis bien d'accord je t'influences trop pour mon propres bien. Fichu msn ! Désormais, je t'interdis d'écouter tout ce que je peux te raconter comme bêtises et Merlin sait que je peux en débiter….Ben quoi, je suis pas la déesse du Portenawak pour rien ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi madame ! Tu vois je recommence à dire n'importe quoi. Bon je t'interdis aussi de lire tes RAR ! Je plaisante ! PTDR. T'inquiètes pas pour dracounet. Va souffrir le ptit blondinet…hinhinhin. Mais je l'aime qd même ! A+ sur msn (si ce môssieur consent à marcher !) Bizoos de ta tite Ilys.

**Séverine-la-brune :** Argh, encore une revieweuse psychopate ! NOOOOON ! Je vais finir par vivre entouré par des gardes du corps sélectionnés sur leur critères physiques, c'est-à-dire grand, brun, les yeux gris, récemment évadés d'Azkaban et ayant la faculté de se transformer en gros toutou noir….hum, pardon. Contente que mon ami Blaise te plaise (wahou ! je fais des rimes ! ahlalala, je suis trop douée ! en plus d'être une auteur de génie, je suis également poète malgré moi…Comment ça,j'ai la grosse tête ? Meuh pas du tout, c une idée, très chère ! mdr). Hum, non, pas la tempête steuplé. Je vais continuer, promis, y compris si la muse me fait défaut…(m'énerve celle là, elle vient jamais quand il faut !). Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Hey ! Mais arrête tous tes compliments, je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête moi !°°Ilys se recroqueville brusquement quand elle voit l'ombre d'AD armée de sa fidèle poêle à frire la menacer pour lui faire dégonfler son ego surdimensionné.°° Ben en fait, non, je risque pas de prendre la grosse tête finalement !lol. Pour savoir comment Nat est devenu un ange, tu auras quelques début de commencement de réponses dans ce chapitre. Et je suis ravie de t'avoir finalement surprise. Tout le monde s'y était attendu pour le nom de famille mais personne n'avait vu venir le coup du ti nange meurtrier. Hinhinhin ! Je vous ai eu ! lalalèreuh ! Voilà la suite, avec un tout petit minuscule retard ! Bizoos.

**Orphée Potter :** YAHAAAA ! Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Trop contente ! Déjà merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme. Y a rien de mieux pour me booster !. M'enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à me demander un slash ? C pas possible ça ! lol. Les filles, fo arrêter un peu. Vous êtes en train de vous enslashiser les neurones (oh, encore une nouvelle expression….). PVS (petite voix sarcastique dans ma tête) : Hum, Ilys, rappelle moi qui innonde son clavier à chaque fois qu'elle lit et relit "63 jours" et "Sangs" de Lychee ? Sans parler des slash de Blacknemesis ? Ilys : Bon, bon ok, j'avoue, je suis aussi accro aux slash….Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le slash Harry/Nat. Je pense pas mais sait-on jamais ! T'inquiète pas je continue ! Bizoos.

**The-insane-demon :** Hey ! J'adoooooore ton nouveau pseudo. Il est génial. Mais pourquoi donc est-ce que tu l'as changé ? Bref, passons. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi "Nathanaël, le Malefoy sexy" aurait été tout aussi bien mais ça fait tout de suite moins peur…Enfin, je trouve ! MDR. Est-ce une impression ou tu n'apprécies pas spécialement mon ptit Ron ? Parce que ce serait dommage vu que moi je l'aime bien…et justement parce que c un boulet. Il me fait trop rire. Je suis bien contente que tu aimes mon ptit Blaise. Je l'aime beaucoup et pis l'avantage avec ce personnage c'est qu'on peut en faire ce qu'on veut. Il est bien utile, mine de rien. En tout cas, merci pour tes supers reviews ! Bizoos.

**Onarluca :** Tout d'abord bienvenue ici ! Ca me fait super plaisir d'avoir une review de toi (ben c vrai quoi. Je te vois sur quasiment toutes les fics que je lis !). En tout cas, merci pour ta review et je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bizoos.

**AD vs AV :** QUE WOUA ? T'aime pas mes câlins ? Pfff, tu sais pas ce que tu perds °°Ilys boude pendant deux secondes et demi avt de retrouver sa bonne humeur°°. Rhoooo, t'aimes pas quand tu sais que j'ai raison ! Hihihihihi ! Mais saches que vu que je suis plus vieille (et arrête de ricaner ! JE NE SUIS PAS SENILE ! Grrrrr) j'ai toujours raison vu que j'ai plus d'expérience ! Aïeuh ! C'était bien utile ce doloris ?Ouais, ben j'espère l'avoir un jour quand même ma prophétie parce que voilà quoi. J'aimerai bien savoir moi ! Mais je comprends que tu sois overbookée (t'inquiète, je suis dans le même cas et je compatis !). Hey ! Mais je n'ai pas du tout un ego surdimmensionné ! C même pas vrai d'abord ! Bizoos chtiote mère (je persiste….je dois être suicidaire !).Bizoos  
PS : Moi aussi, je fais court parce que je suis à la bourre niveau publication. Me tape pas steuplé !  
PS2 : Pis merci pour tes critiques. Je pense que tu as raison, je vais faire en sorte de rattraper le coup et de plus me concentrer sur Harry. Mais bon, tu vas le voir, ce chapitre est déjà plus centré sur lui, enfin je crois. Si t'as d'autres suggestions, fais le moi savoir. Comme ça je pourrai encore m'améliorer ! Biz

**MortCroc :** Salut toi ! Tu sais quoi ? J'adore tes reviews ! Elle me donne une pêche d'enfer pour continuer(parce qu'entre nous, j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment au niveau inspiration….mais chuuut, fo pas le dire ! lol). Alors voilà un chapitre pour te remonter le moral (1 mois½ de grève étudiante….ça me laisse rêveuse….), pis j'essairai de t'en envoyer un autre pour le début des exams et pis un autre pour ta fête et pis un autre encore sans raison particulière ! lol. Maieuh, je vais pas faire exprès de mourir. Si je meurs, ce sera pas de ma faute…Donc, rendez-vous au paradis ou en enfer (je c pas toi, ms je préferai l'enfer, ça a l'air plus drôle….quoique si le paradis y a plein de ti Nat…..à voir). Bizoooooooos !

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merciiiiiii Flo même si ton ordinateur me prend la tête ! lol.

Petit de mot de dernière seconde : Celle qui trouvera la référence à Naheulbeuk dans ce chapitre aura droit à une soirée en tête à tête avec Nat ainsi qu'au droit de me laisser une review...Ben quoi ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 14 : Ouske l'on en apprend plus sur les anges gardiens**

Le lendemain du cours de Duel fut difficile pour les occupants du dortoir des 6e année de Gryffondor (sauf Nathanaël). Ils se levèrent tous en grognant et grimaçant à cause de leurs nombreuses courbatures et maudirent le professeur Milboard, cause de tous leurs maux. Ce matin_-_là, ils avaient encore une nouvelle matière, à savoir groupe d'études mais personne n'avaie aucune idée de ce que c'était. Le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle se fit au doux son des plaintes et autres gémissements largement exagérés d'Hildius et Harry crut que la dernière heure de l'Italien était arrivée quand Alexis pointa sa baguette vers lui, pour finalement lui jeter un Sort de Silence qui lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

Les quatre directeurs de maisons étaient postés devant les portes et McGonagall s'empressa d'appeler Ron et Hermione qui se dirigèrent vers elle après avoir dit à Harry qu'ils les rejoindraient à table. Ils entamèrent leur repas en évitant d'éclater de rire à chaque coup d'œil vers Hildius.

_-_ Oh, vous entendez les oiseaux ? Quel chant mélodieux ! fit Alexis d'un ton rêveur, oubliant le fait que l'on entendait pas les oiseaux. Pour une fois qu'on peut les entendre, ne gâchons pas ce moment de pure félicité…Oui, Hildius, tu voulais dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent en regardant l'Italien faire des gestes désespérés dans sa direction.

Hermione et Ron ne arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et ils s'assirent de part et d'autre d'Harry. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les mimiques de l'Italien et agita sa baguette en murmurant le contre_-_sort.

_-_ Oh, merci ma sauveuse ! s'écria Hildius en se jetant sur Hermione, bousculant Harry au passage.

_-_ De rien, répondit Hermione en repoussant gentiment son assaillant qui retourna s'asseoir en lançant des regards meurtriers à Alexis qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

_-_ Alors, qu'est_-_ce qu'elle vous voulait ? questionna finalement Harry.

_-_ Nous parler des groupes d'études, répondit son amie en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. On doit tous se réunir dans la salle de Métamorphose.

Ils terminèrent leur petit_-_déjeuner et se rendirent dans la salle de Métamorphose, comme convenu et retrouvèrent là_-_bas quelques_-_uns de leurs "collègues" Serdaigle. Le professeur McGonagall arriva un peu plus tard et le silence se fit aussitôt.

_-_ Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous réunir ici ce matin dans le but de vous expliquer le principe des groupes d'études . C'est très simple : vous allez devoir constituer des groupes de 4 ou 5 élèves et travailler sur un sujet libre. Vous aurez ensuite à le présenter à la fin de l'année scolaire devant les professeurs et les autres élèves. La matinée du vendredi matin y est donc consacrée mais rien ne vous empêche de travailler en dehors de l'horaire indiqué. Les professeurs et Mme Pince se tiennent à votre disposition pour tout renseignement ou aide. En ce qui concerne vos lieux de réunions, vous avez, bien sûr, accès à la Bibliothèque mais le professeur Dumbledore estime que le Château est suffisamment vaste pour que vous trouviez une salle libre où vous pourrez laisser le fruit de vos recherches et vous réunir à n'importe quel moment sans déranger. C'est donc à vous de vous de vous organiser. Voilà, des questions ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

_-_ Professeur, quand vous dites "sujets libres", c'est réellement sur ce qu'on souhaite ?

_-_ C'est cela. Du moment que cela reste correct, bien entendu. Si vous avez un doute, vous pouvez toujours demander à un de vos enseignants. Autre chose ? Bien, vous n'avez plus qu'à constituer votre groupe et venir me donner la composition.

Les conversations explosèrent alors aux quatre coins de la salle et Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

_-_ Alors ? Comment on se débrouille ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Et bien, en ce qui me concerne, j'aimerai bien faire quelque chose en rapport avec les Runes anciennes, commença Hermione.

_-_ Dans ce cas_-_là, je te suis ! annonça Nat avec enthousiasme.

_-_ C'est vrai ?

_-_ Puisque je te le dis !

_-_ Super ! Qui d'autre est intéressé ?

_-_ Non, ça ira, grommela Ron, pas vraiment enchanté.

_-_ Moi je veux bien, si ça ne dérange pas, avança Aki.

_-_ Pareil pour moi ! s'exclama Hildius.

_-_ Toi ? Tu t'intéresses aux Runes ? s'étonna Alexis, visiblement sceptique.

_-_ Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua l'Italien en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit.

_-_ Et bien, on est déjà quatre. On peut encore accueillir quelqu'un, déclara Hermione qui semblait ravie. Non ? Dans ce cas, je vais aller donner notre groupe à McGonagall.

_-_ Ok. Bon et nous, qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry. La magnifique productions des usines Chocogrenouilles et leurimpact sur le marché de Bertie Crochue ? proposa-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Harry éclata de rire en secouant la tête puis se tourna vers les autres.

_- _Vous avez une idée qui tienne un tant soit peu la route ? interrogea-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au sourire ironique de son meilleur ami.

Marie fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un moment avant qu'un sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage.

_-_ Je sais ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle avec un regard triomphant. J'avais lu quelque chose, je crois que c'était en quatrième année, et…

_-_ Marie, abrège s'il te plait ! marmonna Elise.

_-_ D'accord, d'accord. Bref, qu'est_-_ce que vous diriez de travailler sur les Sorciers élémentaires ?

Harry se figea et échangea un regard embarrassé avec Ron qui haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ca pourrait être cool, admit Alexis. En tout cas, je suis preneur !

_-_ Moi pareil ! Et vous ? demanda Elise.

_-_ Je suppose que ça pourrait être intéressant, articula Harry, mal à l'aise.

_-_ Ron ?

_-_ C'est ok pour moi.

_-_ Je vais aller nous inscrire, proposa Harry en s'éloignant vers le bureau professoral.

Il fit la queue pendant quelques instants puis annonça la composition de leur groupe à McGonagall qui nota les noms sur un bout de parchemin.

_-_ Au fait, Potter, pourriez_-_vous venir me voir dans mon bureau ce soir, à 20h.

_-_ Heu, bien sûr, professeur. Mais pourquoi ?

_-_ Oh, rien de grave. C'est à propos de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. Vous viendrez avec Mr Weasley.

_-_ Bien professeur. A ce soir alors.

Elle hocha la tête et Harry retourna vers ses amis. Hermione et Nathanaël étaient déjà en train de discuter, écoutés attentivement par Aki et Hildius qui paraissait sérieux pour une fois.

_-_ C'est bon ? s'enquit Marie.

_-_ Oui. On fait quoi ? On va se chercher une salle ?

_-_ Bonne idée. C'est impossible de réfléchir dans un vacarme pareil ! fit Alexis.

_-_ Alors, allons_-_y.

Ils se levèrent et saluèrent rapidement les autres avant de rejoindre le couloir.

_-_ Salle sur demande ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Mmmh…non. Tous les membres de l'AD vont y penser et on ne sera pas tranquille, répondit Harry en réfléchissant.

_-_ On va où alors ? Parce que la Bibliothèque c'est bien, mais ce n'est pas facile de parler, remarqua Elise.

_-_ Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide des Maraudeurs, dit finalement Harry en souriant.

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil complice et hocha la tête.

_-_ L'aide de qui ? s'étonna Alexis.

_-_ Les Maraudeurs, célèbres fauteurs de troubles de Poudlard il y a quelques années et qui continuent à aider les jeunes générations à enfreindre les règles, déclara Ron avec emphase sous le regard amusé d'Harry, occupé à faire venir la Carte. Ce sont de vraies légendes !

_-_ Et vous les connaissez ? demanda Elise, curieuse.

_-_ On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Harry avec un sourire triste.

La Carte du Maraudeur atterrit finalement dans sa main tendue et il les entraîna dans un couloir à l'abri des regards.

_-_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota_-_t_-_il.

Les habituelles lignes noires se dessinèrent et Harry déplia la carte, observant avec satisfaction la réaction de ses amis.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ce truc ? balbutia Alexis.

_-_ Une carte de Poudlard et accessoirement un moyen d'éviter les ennuis, expliqua Ron en riant.

Harry observait avec attention le parchemin et son regard fut attiré par une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Elle se trouvait au 5e étage, dans un couloir excentré et les lettres QG étaient inscrites en petit dessus.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit_-_il doucement. Suivez_-_moi !

_-_ On va où ? interrogea Ron.

_-_ Là ! répondit Harry en lui montrant du doigt.

Ron fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue.

_-_ Je ne connais pas ce coin_-_là, admit_-_il.

Après deux passages secrets, un escalier aux marches escamotables et un détour pour éviter Peeves, ils atteignirent ladite pièce et fixèrent avec stupéfaction le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée. Un gnome unijambiste dansait dans une clairière éclairée par la pleine lune et douze statuettes enroulées dans du jambon formaient un cercle autour de lui.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ce truc ? articula Ron qui fixait le gnome, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_ Aucune idée. Heu, s'il_-_vous_-_plaît ? appela Harry.

_-_ Fait chier ! C'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais ouvrir la porte de Zaral Bak, grommela le gnome unijambiste en arrêtant de danser. Vous voulez quoi, les mouflets ?

Ron et Harry restèrent bouche bée un instant, peu habitués à autant de vulgarité de la part d'un tableau.

_-_ Bon, vous me le donnez ce fichu mot de passe ? s'énerva le gnome. Pas que ça à faire moi !

Harry consulta rapidement la carte où le mot de passe s'était affiché et lança un "Skeloss" hésitant.

_-_ Et ben, vous êtes mous du cerveau. Non, mais je vous jure ! Quelle perte de temps…marmonna le danseur alors que le tableau pivotait pour dégager l'entrée.

Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de rentrer, suivis par les trois autres. La pièce était bien éclairée par de grandes fenêtres et le mobilier se résumait à un canapé et quatre fauteuils entourant une table basse, le tout dans des couleurs typiquement Gryffondoriennes.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à mettre leurs connaissances en commun et il se trouva que Marie en connaissait déjà un rayon et Harry en apprit un peu plus sur son pouvoir, comme par exemple que les capacités venaient progressivement et au fur et à mesure de la pratique, ce qui supposait donc qu'il allait devoir s'entraîner pour le maîtriser. Ils retrouvèrent les autres pour le déjeuner et Hildius était en grande conversation avec Hermione et Aki à propos de quelque chose sur la Rune Machintruc qui était censé produire un effet quelconque. Harry s'assit à côté de Nathanaël et se servit une bonne plâtrée de pâtes.

_-_ Tu es libre cet après_-_midi ? lui demanda l'ange.

_-_ Hein ? Ah euh, oui, bien sûr. Seamus, passe_-_moi le Ketchup steuplé ! Pourquoi ? continua_-_t_-_il en attrapant la bouteille que l'Irlandais lui passa tout en discutant avec Elise.

_-_ J'ai besoin de te parler…

Harry arrêta de s'acharner sur la bouteille presque vide et tourna les yeux vers son ange gardien, les sourcils froncés et un peu inquiet.

_-_ C'est ce à quoi je pense ?

_-_ Comment veux_-_tu que je sache à quoi tu penses ? demanda malicieusement Nat. Mais oui, il y a des chances.

_-_ Tu es sûr ?

_-_ Tu as le droit de savoir, répondit sombrement l'ange et Harry put ressentir toute sa tension.

_-_ Tu sais, je peux atten...

_-_ Non, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Ca ira, répéta_-_t_-_il doucement, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui_-_même.

_-_ D'accord. On ira faire un tour dans le Parc, comme ça on sera tranquille.

Nat se contenta d'hocher la tête et grignota distraitement un bout de pain. Ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux un peu plus tard et Harry eut le temps de voir Hildius s'approcher de Cho Chang avec un sourire séducteur. La Serdaigle rougit violemment quand l'Italien commença à lui parler mais les pensées d'Harry furent vite détournées des manœuvres de séductions d'Hildius pour se concentrer sur Nat qui avançait silencieusement à côté de lui. Ils descendirent dans le parc et marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Harry attendait que l'ange prenne la parole, ne désirant pas le forcer à quoique ce soit. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au bord du lac et Nat s'allongea dans l'herbe, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel gris chargé de pluie. Harry ferma les yeux, le visage caressé par le vent frais de septembre et il resserra un peu sa cape autour de lui. Le calme alentour n'était troublé que par le faible clapotis de l'eau et le bruissement des feuilles des arbres de la Forêt Interdite toute proche.

_-_ Je connais tes parents, lâcha finalement Nat. Ils étaient à Waida avec moi.

_-_ Waida ?

_-_ Waidalanor, mon monde…le monde des anges gardiens, soupira Nat.

_-_ Et mes…commença Harry en regardant fixement son ange.

_-_ Oui, Harry, tes parents sont aussi devenus des anges gardiens. Tout comme Sirius, même si je n'étais pas là le jour de son intronisation.

_-_ Où étais_-_tu ?

_-_ Prison, juste avant mon procès et ma…Et ma déchéance. Mais j'ai appris son arrivée.

_-_ Tu veux donc dire que tous ceux qui meurent deviennent des anges ?

_-_ Non, pas tous. Je ne sais pas exactement comment les archanges décident de qui sera un ange ou pas, mais par contre, je sais qu'il y a une histoire d'aura, ou je ne sais trop quoi.

_-_ Ah…répondit simplement Harry en arrachant distraitement les brins d'herbe autour de lui. Et c'est comment là_-_bas ?

_-_ Mmmh, c'est assez difficile à décrire. Tout est mélangé. Tu peux passer du désert le plus aride à une forêt tropicale en faisant un seul pas. En fait, c'est comme si des morceaux de terre étaient accolés les uns aux autres sans aucun ordre, juste comme un grand patchwork.

_-_ Ca devait être cool, murmura Harry.

_-_ Ca l'était. Tes parents avaient pour habitude de "travailler" sur une plage avec des cocotiers. James disait que, comme ça, il avait l'impression d'être en vacances.

_-_ Et toi ? Tu travaillais où ?

_-_ Ca dépendait de mon humeur. Parfois, je restai à côté de tes parents parce qu'ils voulaient jeter un œil sur toi ou sinon, mon endroit préféré était sur un iceberg…

_-_ Un iceberg ? s'étrangla Harry.

_-_ Ben oui. Il y avait même des pingouins. Et puis, j'étais tranquille.

_-_ J'imagine…

Le silence retomba et Harry contempla Nathanaël un moment, songeur.

_-_ Merci, dit_-_il finalement.

_-_ De quoi ?

_-_ De m'en parler. Maintenant, je sais que mes parents et Sirius sont bien où ils sont, en sécurité.

L'ange eut une petite moue sceptique mais n'ajouta rien.

_-_ Quoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête_-_là ?

_-_ Tous les anges gardiens ne sont pas des saints, Harry, soupira Nat. Loin de là…

_-_ C'est_-_à_-_dire ? interrogea Harry, un peu effrayé d'entendre ce qui allait suivre et se préparant déjà au pire.

_-_ On va dire qu'il y a plusieurs catégories d'anges. Il y a ceux qui font tout pour aider leur humain, ceux qui s'en contre_-_fichent et les autres…

_-_ Je ne comprends pas bien, là…avoua Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Nat se redressa en position assise et laissa son regard vagabonder au loin avant de reprendre.

_-_ Tes parents, mes amis et moi étions dans la première catégorie. Sincèrement, on aimait vraiment ce qu'on faisait, même si parfois, il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. Tu aurais entendu ton père râler contre son humain qu'il traitait, je cite, de "stupide gamin qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de lui pourrir son repos éternel"…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça, bien qu'un peu mélancolique.

_-_ Il y a ensuite les anges gardiens qui s'en fichent complètement. En général, ce sont ceux qui sont là depuis un bon bout de temps et qui sont si blasés que quand ils apprennent que leur humain est mort noyé dans sa douche ou renversé par un camion, ils se contentent de hausser les épaules et de dire "Oh, encore un ?". Ils ont perdu espoir de vous rendre meilleurs. Ou alors, il y a ceux qui estiment qu'ils peuvent bien s'offrir une petite pause et ils en profitent pour partir en vacances, ou en congés maladie, pour cause de dépression nerveuse. Non, mais vraiment…Kaïtos était le meilleur dans ce domaine. Il trouvait toujours une excuse bidon pour partir en vacances dans le désert ou à la montagne.

_-_ Kaïtos ?

_-_ Un de mes collègues. La pire feignasse que j'ai jamais rencontré, grommela Nat.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que ça fait quand un ange se désintéresse de son humain ? demanda Harry, avide de savoir.

_-_ Draco…soupira Nat.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Ca donne quelqu'un comme Draco, obligé de se débrouiller tout seul et de s'en sortir sans trop de dommage. Il n'est pas comme tu le penses, Harry…il n'est vraiment pas comme ça, murmura Nat en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

_-_ J'ai un peu de mal à te croire là…Pour moi, Malefoy n'est rien qu'un fils à papa, arrogant et prétentieux.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'une façade…

_-_ Si tu le dis, je te crois sur parole, conclut Harry, toujours sceptique. Et sinon, la dernière catégorie, je suppose que ça donne quelque chose comme Voldemort…

_-_ En plein dans le mille, grimaça Nat. Tu as le parfait exemple…

_-_ Mais pourquoi les archanges ne font rien ? Ils pourraient intervenir, non ?

_-_ Oui, ils pourraient mais ils ne font pas. Ils ne sont là que pour "préserver le fragile équilibre entre le bien et le mal". Pff, tu parles…de vrais lâches. Du moment que tu n'interviens pas directement dans la vie de ton humain, peu importe que tu le pourrisses jusqu'à la moelle, ils te laissent tranquille, s'énerva Nathanaël.

Harry était estomaqué par cette attitude. Non, mais pour qui se prenaient ces foutus archanges ? L'équilibre entre le bien et le mal ?

_-_ Ils peuvent se le foutre là où je pense leur foutu équilibre, marmonna Harry avec amertume.

_-_ Tu disais ?

_-_ Non, rien.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Une goutte s'abattit soudainement sur la joue d'Harry, suivie rapidement par une deuxième. Il leva la tête vers le ciel couvert et fit la grimace.

_-_ Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant qu'il ne se mette vraiment à pleuvoir, dit_-_il d'un ton neutre.

_-_ Mmmh ? Possible, répondit Nat en se relevant, imité par Harry.

Ils se hâtèrent vers le Château alors que la pluie s'intensifiait et ils pénétrèrent dans le Hall juste à temps.

_-_ Au fait, où en es_-_tu par rapport à tes pouvoirs ? demanda Nat.

_-_ Je ne suis pas plus avancé. J'en suis toujours au même point qu'avant, admit Harry.

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu as cherché un peu ?

_-_ Ben, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps, on va dire. Mais j'ai appris de Marie qu'il fallait du temps pour que toutes mes capacités se développent…

_-_ Je vois…Un petit entraînement, ça te tente ?

_-_ Mmmh, pourquoi pas ?

Ils grimpèrent dans les étages de Poudlard. Harry et Nat se retrouvèrent finalement dans l'aile Est, au 9e étage. Harry n'avait jamais encore visité cette partie du château. Tout était calme et paisible, les personnages des tableaux discutaient tranquillement entre eux et certains étaient profondément endormis. Ceux qui étaient éveillés levèrent la tête à leur passage, visiblement incrédules de voir des personnes ici. Harry se sentit un peu gêné, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait au centre de l'attention.

_-_ Bonjour, étrangers, fit soudain une voix de femme à leur gauche.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Un haut tableau occupait le mur et une femme avec de longs cheveux bleus et des yeux violets était peinte dessus, entourée d'un décor champêtre classique.

_-_ Bonjour, répondit poliment Nat en souriant au portrait. Vous ne savez pas s'il y a une salle disponible par ici ?

La femme à la chevelure bleue les fixa un long moment, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme si elle les jaugeait.

_-_ Tu es un ange ? demanda_-_t_-_elle finalement.

Nat sembla surpris pendant quelques secondes puis inclina la tête.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je me disais. Entrez ! dit_-_elle alors que le tableau pivotait sur lui_-_même, laissant apparaître une ouverture en forme d'arche.

Nat fit signe à Harry de passer en premier et celui_-_ci s'exécuta, curieux de voir ce que le tableau gardait. Il avança de quelques pas mais finit par s'arrêter en plissant les yeux, ses iris agressés par une trop forte luminosité. Toute la pièce était d'un blanc éclatant, du sol au plafond, les murs compris. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucun tapis, rien. Il sentit la présence de Nat à côté de lui et tourna son regard vers l'ange. Il paraissait émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait et dévorait du regard tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

_-_ Hum…Nat ? Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive ?

_-_ Hein ? Heu, rien. Désolé. Passons à tes pouvoirs ! dit_-_il en allant s'appuyer contre un mur.

Harry s'assit en tailleur par terre et attendit que Nat lui dise ce qu'il attendait de lui.

_-_ Fais_-_moi apparaître une boule de lumière, dit_-_il.

Harry s'exécuta avec facilité et fit sortir de sa main la sphère habituelle.

_-_ Plus gros !

Harry obéit et une boule de la taille d'un Souaffle sortit à son tour, allant rejoindre la première qui était un peu plus grosse qu'un Vif d'Or.

_-_ Augmente encore la taille. Repousse les limites ! l'encouragea Nat.

_-_ Ok.

Harry se concentra sur sa main ouverte, paume vers le haut. Il sentit un picotement désagréable lui parcourir le bras pour arriver jusqu'à sa main qui commença à briller faiblement, puis de plus en plus fortement. Il ferma les yeux et frissonna quand une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe avant de glisser dans son cou. Une sensation familière l'envahit, lui rappelant le jour où il avait été foudroyé. Quelque chose s'échappa alors de lui et il ouvrit les yeux pour se voir entouré d'une lumière dorée.

_-_ Reste concentré sur ce que tu fais, lui ordonna fermement Nat.

Harry hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur sa main qui brillait de plus en plus fort, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Elle était entourée elle aussi de ce halo doré et une sphère commença à sortir lentement de sa paume. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces dessus et la sphère s'échappa en grossissant à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle atteignit rapidement le mètre de diamètre mais Harry se rappela des paroles de Nat. Il devait repousser les limites, encore plus, toujours plus. La boule grandit encore et encore, allant jusqu'à l'entourer complètement de lumière blanche et froide qui contrastait fortement avec l'éclat doré qui lui collait au corps. Il relâcha son effort et se détendit, alors que la boule de lumière se détachait de sa paume mais pour rester en place autour de lui, comme un bouclier.

_-_ C'est assez gros comme ça ? demanda Harry.

_-_ C'est pas mal…admit Nat en s'approchant du bouclier.

Il avança une main vers la paroi mais la retira brusquement, interloqué.

_-_ Quoi ? Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

_-_ Ca brûle…

Harry fronça les sourcils et approcha une main toujours dorée de la paroi mais ne ressentit aucune brûlure quand ses doigts effleurèrent la lumière. Il ressentit au contraire une étrange sensation de fraîcheur et d'apaisement. Quelques filaments dorés restèrent accrochés au bouclier et Harry les contempla un moment.

_-_ C'est quoi ça ?

_-_ Ton aura, je suppose, répondit Nat en s'asseyant en face d'Harry, séparé par le bouclier lumineux.

_-_ Mon aura ?

_-_ Yep. La matérialisation de ta magie, autrement dit.

Harry resta songeur pendant quelques minutes, faisant apparaître machinalement une petite bille de lumière avec laquelle il joua distraitement. Il finit par hausser les épaules et dissipa le bouclier d'un geste de la main négligeant.

_-_ C'est bien mais je fais comment pour la faire disparaître ? demanda_-_t_-_il, un peu ennuyé en regardant sa main entourée de son aura.

_- _Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer pour la faire rentrer, je pense.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il sentit progressivement quelque chose entrait doucement par toutes les pores de sa peau et ne put retenir un frisson. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, tout était redevenu normal, si on oubliait le fait qu'il se sentait particulièrement épuisé, comme après un entraînement de Quidditch.

_-_ Fatigué ? demanda Nat, même si ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

_-_ Un peu, admit Harry.

_-_ Rentre à la tour, mange un peu de chocolat et repose_-_toi.

_-_ Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

_-_ Non, je crois que j'ai quelques projets pour cette salle….répondit l'ange à voix basse en promenant un regard rempli de joie anticipée sur tous les murs.

_- _Quels projets ?

_-_ Surprise…

_-_ Oh, non ! Ne me fais pas ce coup là ! Allez dis_-_moi ! S'il te plaît ! supplia Harry en lui lançant un regard implorant.

_- _Tu sais que tu me fais penser à James quand il supplie Lily de le pardonner parce qu'il a fait une bêtise…rigola Nat.

_-_ Ah oui ?

L'ange hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_-_ Allez, va rejoindre les autres, ordonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Rhooo, t'es pas drôle, grommela Harry en se levant.

Il sortit de la pièce en traînant des pieds et salua la femme qui gardait l'entrée. Il rejoignit la Tour des Gryffondors le plus rapidement possible. Ron et Alexis étaient plongés dans une partie d'échecs près de la cheminée, Marie, Elise et Aki discutaient ensemble et la Japonaise semblait un peu moins timide. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté d'Elise et étouffa un bâillement en se calant contre les coussins moelleux.

_-_ Où étais_-_tu ? demanda Elise, intriguée.

_-_ Parti faire un tour avec Nat. Où sont Hermione et Hildius ?

_-_ En Arithmancie, répondit Alexis. Cavalier en E7 !

_-_ Hildius fait de l'Arithmancie ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Faut croire, répondit Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage, le regard rivé sur l'échiquier.

_-_ Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de matière lui aurait plu…

_-_ Tu sais, je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment tel qu'on le croit, dit songeusement Marie en jouant avec une de ses boucles blondes.

_-_ Ah ouais ? Ben pour l'instant, moi je ne vois que le grand Rital séducteur qui parle beaucoup pour dire…et ben, pas grand_-_chose en fait, dit Elise en souriant moqueusement.

_-_ On ne parle pas des absents, ça ne se fait pas, dit Alexis en piochant dans le paquet de Dragées Bertie Crochue installé entre lui et Ron.

_- _Je plaisantais, soupira Elise.

_-_ Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Marie, dit Aki.

_-_ Et ben, moi, j'en sais absolument rien, dit Harry en s'étirant.

_-_ Tu as l'air crevé ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Elise en posant une main sur son épaule.

_-_ Juste un petit coup de barre. Rien de grave, assura Harry avec un demi_-_sourire.

_-_ Fais une petite sieste, dans ce cas_-_là, proposa Marie. On te réveillera plus tard.

_-_ Tu te sentiras mieux après. Attends, je vais aller te chercher du chocolat, j'en ai toute une réserve dans ma chambre, dit Aki en se levant de son fauteuil.

_-_ Attends, ça va….

Mais Aki montait déjà les marches qui menaient aux chambres. Harry s'étonna de l'attention que les trois filles lui portaient. C'était relativement inhabituel, surtout qu'elles ne le connaissaient pas plus que ça. Oh, bien sûr, Hermione était particulièrement attentive à son état mais là, les filles étaient presque maternelles avec lui, comme si elles voulaient le protéger. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste un peu embarrassant. Aki revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit une barre de chocolat avec un sourire. Harry la remercia et retira le papier couvert par des écritures japonaises.

_-_ Tu pourras me passer la BD ? demanda Aki en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

_-_ La BD ? Quelle BD ?

_-_ Celle qu'il y a à l'intérieur de l'emballage. Donne_-_le moi.

Harry lui tendit le papier et Aki le déplia et, en effet, une bande_-_dessinée s'étalait à l'intérieur. Aki se plongea dans sa lecture alors qu'Harry croquait dans son chocolat. La jeune Japonaise pouffa de rire à plusieurs reprises, sous l'œil sceptique des deux Françaises qui finirent par hausser les épaules et recommencer à discuter. Harry termina son chocolat en écoutant distraitement lesragôts de Marie et Elise à propos de certaines personnes de Beauxbâtons. Il finit par dodeliner de la tête et s'assoupit sans même sans rendre compte.

Il sortit de sa torpeur un peu plus tard, étonné de se retrouver en position allongée, sa tête reposant sur un coussin moelleux. Ce qu'il identifia comme une main jouait distraitement dans ses cheveux.

_-_ Salut toi ! fit la voix d'Elise au_-_dessus de lui.

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et il s'aperçut que sa tête reposait en fait sur les jambes d'Elise. Il se redressa rapidement en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejointe par les ricanements de Ron et d'Alexis, toujours affalés sur le tapis, le plateau d'échecs entre eux.

_-_ Ca fait longtemps que je dors ? demanda_-_t_-_il, vraiment embarrassé, évitant de regarder vers Elise.

_-_ Détend_-_toi, _chouchou_, dit gentiment Marie. Ça fait à peine une demi_-_heure. Et puis, tu t'es complètement écroulé dans le canapé alors Elise a eu pitié de ton dos.

_-_ Avoue que tu as bien dormi ? demanda la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry se passa une main sur la nuque et sourit timidement à Elise qui hocha la tête.

_-_ Heureusement qu'Hildius n'était pas là pour voir ça….marmonna Harry.

_-_ Tu en aurais pour des heures sinon, confirma Aki en levant le nez de son livre en japonais.

Harry lui sourit et s'étira avec délice. Même si la situation était un peu gênante, il devait reconnaître que cette petite sieste lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Hermione et Hildius les rejoignirent un peu plus tard mais Nat ne pointa pas le bout de son nez avant qu'ils ne soient tous dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. L'ange entra en trombe et se dirigea vers eux, un sourire brillant aux lèvres, visiblement surexcité. Mais au lieu de venir s'asseoir avec eux, il se précipita vers Ginny assise à côté de Dean et se mit à lui parler à voix basse à toute vitesse. Harry put voir les traits de Ginny s'illuminer et elle attrapa la main de Dean avant de le traîner hors de la Grande Salle, à la suite de Nathanaël, ne tenant aucun compte des protestations de son petit ami.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui leur prend ? balbutia Ron, abasourdi.

_-_ Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, répondit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Au fait, Ron, on doit aller voir McGonagall ce soir à 20h.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Elle veut nous parler de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Ils finirent de dîner et Harry et Ron partirent à leur entrevue. Ils arrivèrent au bureau du professeur de Métamorphose et Harry frappa avant d'entrer avec Ron une fois qu'il eut obtenu la réponse.

_-_ Ah, Potter, Weasley. Je vous attendais. Asseyez_-_vous, dit_-_elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement et attendirent que leur enseignante reprenne la parole.

_-_ Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes les deux seuls membres restants de l'équipe de Quidditch vu que Miss Weasley a démissionné de son poste d'Attrapeur et que Sloper et Dirke n'étaient que des joueurs provisoires. Par conséquent, je voulais savoir si Mr Weasley, ici présent, ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que vous, Potter, deveniez capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors, étant donné que vous êtes le joueur le plus ancien.

_-_ Moi ? s'étrangla Harry, n'osant pas y croire.

_-_ Oui, vous. Mr Weasley ?

_-_ Moi, ça me va. Tu seras parfait, vieux ! répondit Ron en lui administrant une claque dans le dos.

_-_ M…merci, professeur.

_-_ Ne me remerciez pas, Mr Potter. Contentez_-_vous de faire en sorte que je conserve la Coupe dans mon bureau. Je m'y suis habituée et je n'aime pas changer mes habitudes, déclara McGonagall en désignant la Coupe qui trônait fièrement dans la bibliothèque. Est_-_ce bien clair ?

_-_ Parfaitement clair, professeur, répondit Harry en souriant joyeusement, dans un état proche de l'extase.

_-_ Très bien.

Elle se leva et ouvrit une armoire pour en ressortir une boîte. Elle revint s'asseoir et ouvrit le coffret.

_-_ Voilà le brassard du capitaine que vous porterez à chaque match, les clés des vestiaires, le règlement et le planning des rencontres. La saison débutera mi_-_octobre. Mais vous ne jouerez pas avant le mois de novembre contre Poufsouffle. Et enfin, les formulaires pour le terrain.

Harry attrapa le tout, toujours aussi souriant et caressa distraitement le brassard du capitaine.

_-_ Avez_-_vous des questions ?

Il fit non de la tête et McGonagall s'autorisa un sourire.

_-_ Parfait. Alors je vous laisse vous organiser pour les essais. Félicitations en tout cas, Mr Potter.

_-_ Merci, professeur.

_-_ Oh, encore une chose. Je suis fière de la manière dont les Gryffondors ont accueilli les élèves étrangers, en particulier vous deux et Miss Granger.

Ron et lui échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

_-_ Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne soirée Messieurs.

_-_ Bonne soirée professeur, répondit Harry.

Ils sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent la Salle Commune en discutant avec enthousiasme des prochains postes à pourvoir. Harry avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage et rien n'aurait pu le faire descendre à ce moment_-_là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'est pas, faites le moi savoir ! Bizoos !


	15. Halloween ou pourquoi toujours ce jour ?

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que franchement, vu le temps que j'ai passé dessus…Je vous assure que j'étais à la limite de balancer mon PC par la fenêtre tellement je me suis pris la tête dessus. Ça voulait pas venir mais alors pas du tout du tout du tout. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter mes déboires d'auteur en panne d'inspiration ! Comme d'hab, rien à moi à part quelque petits trucs et tout à JK.

RAR :

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** T'as vu comme on devient vite accro à Nat…C'est dingue ça. Oui, oui, tu dois être une de ses plus grandes admiratrices. Mais je te préviens tout de suite que la concurrence est rude…très très très rude. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliements et tes encouragements…Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Ahah ! Tu t'interroge, hein ? Alors oui, vous risquez d'entendre à nouveau parler de James, Lily et Sirius. Par contre, je ne dirai rien sur la salle. Tu verras bien ! Contente que tu aimes toujours et voilà la suite ! PS : Tu pourras m'envoyer ton adresse msn ou me la mettre dans ta review…merci

**Sara Lupin :** Salut ! Et ben, je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et pis bravo pour avoir trouver la référence à Naheulbeuk qui était siiiiii bien cachée !. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizoos.

**Onarluca :** Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Bizoos.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Hey ! Ma tite Nymphe ! Comment va ma tite chérie adorée ? Je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. T'inquiète pas pour les pouvoirs d'Harry, il va apprendre à les maîtriser progressivement mais pas dans deux ans non plus ! ;). Pour ce qui concerne la salle blanche, et bien tu verras ! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira parce que vu le mal que j'ai eu à l'écrire…:S Enfin ! Bizoos.Ta tite Ilys

**Sirius Aldebaran :** Salut ! Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! Pis ensuite, merci pour tes compliements. Je suis bien contente que ma référence à Naheulbeuk t'ait plus. Pour ce qui concerne les aménagements de notre Nat intermondes, vous verrez ça plus tard ! Idem pour le don d'Harry et pour ce qui concerne son éventuel apprentissage Animagus, j'en sais rien encore. Voilà ! Bizoos.

**Chtit-draco :** Je suis bien contente que ça t'ait fait rire. Et bonne idée pour les downloads des derniers épisodes…ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'y aille aussi !T'inquiète, je lâche pas et je continue ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizoos.

**The-insane-demon :** Ouais, t'as gagné le rendez-vous avec Nat mais il va falloir attendre ton tour vu que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir trouvé le passage ! Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard,désolée ! J. M'envoie pas les aventuriers du donjon, steuplé. Ils risqueraient de se blesser ! XD. Bizoos.

**Basile :** Salut toi ! Comment ça va bien ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très très très très plaisir et je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. T'inquiète pas, vous allez voir l'évolution des sentiments d'Harry pour Aki au fur et à mesure. Idem pour ses pouvoirs. Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

**AD vs AV :** Saluuuuuut mon Adichérie à moi ! Comme tu le vois, j'ai bien updaté comme promis. Et pis y a ENFIN de l'action dans ce chapitre (pas beaucoup mais quand même !). Et je sais bien que je sais pas gardé le suspense mais bon, c'est pas grave, j'assume. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, on se marre bien sur msn ! J'adore nos petits délires rien qu'à nous ! On est trop forte ! Ti'nquiète pas je continue. Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de message que j'aurai reçu sur toi ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant et le fait que tu sois toujours derrière moi quoique je fasse me touche énormément. Merci AD. Bizoos.

**MortCroc :** Oui, tu peux avoir ton tête à tête avec Nat, à condition que tu ne lui sautes pas dessus et que tu ne me l'abime pas (j'en ai encore besoin moi ! ;)). C'est clair que James et Sirius en anges gardiens ne doit vraiment être ce qu'il y a de mieux mais moi je serai preneuse ! Et je sais pas du tout pourquoi les bestioles à fourrure comme toi n'ont pas d'ange…question existentielle….mais je vais y réfléchir et dès que ma théorie est au point, je te fais signe ! lol. Bon, on part quand dans les strates de l'enfer ? Faudrait voir si une agence de voyage fait pas de prix…Je relève le défi de tirer un diable par la queue mais laquelle de queue….Oups, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ? Rhoooo, Ilys, quelle vulgarité ! Désolée mais je suis un peu fatiguée là. sorry…Voilà le nouveau chapitre et l'inspiration est quelque peu revenu même si c'est pas encore la grande forme. Au moins, j'ai pu vous pondre le chap 15…Bizoos

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merci Flo pour ta correction en direct-live (tes bruitages sont irremplaçables !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 15 : Halloween ou pourquoi toujours ce jour-là ?**

Une certaine routine s'installa progressivement à Poudlard. Les élèves étrangers s'étaient parfaitement intégrés aux autres étudiants et les affinités avaient commencé à se développer. Chez les Gryffondors, on pouvait ainsi voir souvent Hermione, Alexis et Marie plongés dans un de leurs énormes grimoires poussiéreux qui avaient le don d'arracher des grimaces dégoûtées à Ron. Elise passait énormément de temps avec Seamus et Neville et Harry avait remarqué avec amusement que l'Irlandais ne semblait pas insensible aux charmes de la jeune Française. Et le plus étonnant était l'étrange duo que formait Hildius et Aki. Ces deux_-_là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et étaient devenus rapidement inséparables, malgré leur caractère radicalement opposé. Harry avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie (remarquée à son plus grand malheur par Nat et Ron qui n'avaient cessé de le charrier depuis) mais quand il avait surpris au détour d'un couloir Hildius et Cho en pleine activité "linguistique", il s'était senti soulagé, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Quant à son ange gardien, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle blanche, rejoint le soir par Ginny et Dean. Mais quand Harry l'avait interrogé, il avait refusé de lui dire quoique ce soit, prétextant que c'était une surprise. Harry s'était donc plié aux exigences de Nat, amusé mais tout de même curieux. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, Dean et Ginny semblaient ravis de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Harry et Ron passaient de leur côté une bonne partie de leurs soirées à discuter à propos de la future équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Ils avaient organisé les essais pour le troisième week_-_end de septembre et Harry remarqua alors le brusque intérêt que lui portait ses condisciples, encore plus que d'habitude. Ce soir_-_là, Harry et Ron étaient occupés à élaborer des stratégies d'attaques en fonction de ce qu'ils savaient des autres équipes, c'est_-_à_-_dire pas grand_-_chose pour l'instant.

_-_ Au fait, Harry, j'ai pensé à un truc. Mais bon, tu vas peut_-_être trouver ça un peu injuste, mais…dit soudain Ron en jouant avec sa plume.

_-_ Et bien vas_-_y, je t'écoute, répondit Harry en soulevant un sourcil perplexe.

_-_ Tu te rappelles du match amical qu'on avait fait contre les Serdaigles au début de l'année ?

_-_ Bien sûr.

_-_ Et tu ne trouves pas qu'on formait une bonne équipe avec les autres ?

_-_ Si…Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir.

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Et il est clair que j'adorerais qu'on puisse jouer ensemble mais je dois quand même faire passer les essais. Je n'ai pas le droit de former une équipe d'une façon aussi…

_-_ Arbitraire ? tenta Ron.

_-_ Oui, c'est ça. Mais depuis quand tu utilises ce genre de mots toi ? railla Harry, amusé par le rougissement soudain des oreilles de son meilleur ami.

_-_ Oh ça va. Je ne suis pas complètement inculte non plus ! grogna Ron.

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu sais quoi, vieux ? Hermione t'influence trop.

Le rouquin rougit encore plus et haussa les épaules sans pour autant contredire Harry.

La veille des essais, Harry alla demander à Hildius, Alexis, Marie et Elise s'ils comptaient se présenter au stade de Quidditch le lendemain. A sa plus grande satisfaction, il reçut une réponse positive.

Ce fut sous une pluie diluvienne que se déroulèrent les essais le lendemain après_-_midi mais cela n'avait pas empêché une masse enthousiaste de Gryffondors de se déplacer. Harry et Ron s'étaient plus ou moins mis d'accord pour accorder un des postes de poursuiveur à Ginny et c'est d'un œil plutôt distrait qu'Harry suivit ses performances, déjà conscient du potentiel de la jeune Weasley. Sloper et Dirke se représentèrent aux postes de batteurs et bien que Dirke se soit quelque peu amélioré selon Ron ("Au moins, il ne s'est pas blessé et il n'a blessé personne !"), ils restaient tous les deux bien en dessous du niveau de Hildius et d'Alexis. En revanche, la compétition pour les deux postes de poursuiveurs restants était plus que rude. Marie et Elise, bien que performantes et parfaitement en symbiose toutes les deux, devaient faire face à la concurrence de Parvati Patil et d'une troisième année prometteuse, Tia Morrison. La jeune Gryffondor, ses longs cheveux noirs plaqués le long de son visage par la pluie, volait à toute vitesse vers les buts de Ron, le souaffle coincé sous le bras. Elle évita le cognard envoyé par Alexis et tira. Ron bloqua la balle de justesse mais Harry qui surveillait le jeu en vol stationnaire près des tribunes, abrité sous un parapluie tenu par Hermione, fut impressionné. Tia avait encore quelques gestes maladroits mais dans l'ensemble, elle se débrouillait très bien et semblait bien s'accorder avec le jeu de Ginny. "Cruel dilemme…"songea Harry en suivant des yeux la Gryffondor qui continuait à voler en cercle autour du terrain, le visage farouchement déterminé. Harry soupira et secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de l'avis de Ron, c'était incontestable. Aussi annonça_-_t_-_il la fin des essais, remercia tous les participants d'être venus et les informa qu'ils seraient fixés quant à sa décision dans les jours prochains. Il descendit aux vestiaires tandis que les autres Gryffondors rejoignaient le château en pronostiquant sur la composition de la future équipe. Après leur douche, Harry et Ron s'assirent sur les bancs du vestiaire et Harry récapitula les faits, une feuille de parchemin étalée devant eux et une plume à la main :

_-_ Bon, au niveau des batteurs, pas de questions à se poser. On prend Hildius et Alexis.

_-_ C'est mieux si tu tiens à ne pas avoir de blessés, confirma Ron avec un sourire moqueur. Après pour les Poursuiveurs ?

_-_ Ginny de sûr. Et ensuite, c'est là que j'ai besoin de ton avis…

_-_ Marie et Elise se débrouillent très bien, Parvati est assez douée mais pas assez rapide.

_-_ Et trop timide aussi, je trouve.

_-_ Ouais, elle hésite trop en arrivant devant les buts et ça, ce n'est pas bon. J'ai bloqué tous ses Souaffles.

_-_ Reste Tia Morrison…Et elle, elle me pose un problème…

_-_ C'est vrai qu'elle est très bonne. Elle a la même manière de voler que toi, très instinctive, très audacieuse, voire carrément inconsciente ! T'as vu la descente en piqué qu'elle a fait pour éviter Marie qui essayait de récupérer le souaffle ?

_-_ Hum…oui, j'ai vu. Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait, on la prend ?

_-_ Moi, je suis d'avis que oui. Je suis certain qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, elle fera des étincelles, assura Ron avec un sourire confiant.

_-_ Bon, va pour Tia, alors. Et ensuite…Marie ou Elise ?

_-_ Question difficile.

Ils débattirent comme ça pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans le vestiaire.

_-_ Hermione ? Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fabriques ici ? s'étonna Ron.

_-_ Je te remercie de l'accueil, Ron, grommela leur amie en s'asseyant près d'eux. Je venais voir où vous en étiez. Ça va bientôt être l'heure du dîner…

Harry hocha la tête et poussa un nouveau soupir frustré. Il ne savait pas quoi décider et ça commençait à l'agacer.

_-_ Vous avez un problème ? demanda Hermione.

Ron entreprit de lui exposer la situation, écouté attentivement par son amie. Harry songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi juste tous les trois et il devait avouer que ces simples moments de tranquillité avec ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient parfois, même si les instants qu'il passait avec les autres avaient le don de le faire se sentir normal, comme les autres adolescents de son âge. Le temps qu'il passait avec Nat était hors catégorie. Voir son ange gardien s'apparentait à une nécessité absolue. C'était un besoin que Harry ressentait au plus profond de lui et il se demandait encore comment il s'en serait sorti si Nat n'avait pas été là pour lui.

_-_ Je peux donner mon avis ? questionna Hermione une fois que Ron se fut tu, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Harry lui fit signe de s'exprimer et attendit avec impatience et curiosité l'analyse de sa meilleure amie.

_-_ Je pense que Marie est une bonne joueuse, très technique et très précise dans ses gestes. Mais elle est prévisible. Elle s'appuie justement un peu trop sur la technique. Elle n'a pas ce petit truc qui fait les grands joueurs comme toi Harry ou comme toi Ron.

_-_ Heu…merci Hermione, balbutia Harry alors que Ron se contenta de rougir violemment.

_-_ Pas de quoi. Je ne fais que constater les faits, rien de plus, répondit_-_elle malicieusement avant de reprendre son analyse. Quant à Elise, elle est justement tout l'inverse. Complètement imprévisible. Elle a une bonne technique de base mais elle se l'approprie et elle invente son propre style. Apparemment, elle n'hésite pas à prendre des risques et c'est ça justement qui fait la différence entre Marie et elle. Elle, elle a ce petit grain de folie, comme vous deux. Le genre de grain qui me fait mourir de peur à chaque fois que vous jouez, dans le genre feinte de Wronski ou un de tes arrêts made in Weasley, Ron.

_-_ Donc, tu penses qu'il vaut mieux qu'on prenne Elise alors ? interrogea Ron dont les oreilles avaient toujours une couleur rouge soutenue.

_-_ C'est ce que je pense, oui.

_-_ Mmmh, je suppose que tu as raison. Mais dis_-_moi, Mione, depuis quand t'y connais_-_tu autant en Quidditch ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

_-_ Et bien, à force de vous entendre parler entre vous, j'ai acquis quelques connaissances et comme j'en avais assez de ne pas saisir tout votre charabia, j'ai décidé que je devais en apprendre un peu plus, histoire de pouvoir vous suivre dans vos sacro_-_saintes discussions…répondit_-_elle, amusée.

_-_ Tu as dû encore lire tous les livres qui traitaient du sujet, fit Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_-_ Oui. Et je t'ai également emprunté quelques uns de tes Balais_-_Magazine…

_-_ Ah ben voilà, je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est toi qui as pris mon numéro du mois de juillet ?

_-_ Heu, oui, je dois encore l'avoir dans ma chambre.

_-_ Tu sais, tu nous aurais demandé, on se serait fait un plaisir de t'en parler, dit Harry.

_-_ Je m'en doute mais dans ce cas, ça n'aurait plus été une surprise…répondit_-_elle en se levant. Allez venez, on va manger !

Elle leur tendit la main et les remit sur leurs pieds en souriant. Ils sortirent tous les trois du vestiaire sous les trombes d'eau, bien à l'abri sous un grand parapluie rouge et or que Hermione avait fait apparaître.

Le lendemain, Harry alla annoncer la nouvelle à ses nouveaux joueurs. Hildius et Alexis lui sautèrent dessus en le remerciant chaleureusement, visiblement enthousiastes, Elise lui plaqua un énorme bisou sur la joue qui eut le don de le faire rougir. Mais son embarras s'évanouit lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers Seamus : l'Irlandais était aussi rouge que Harry mais apparemment pas pour les mêmes raisons. Harry partit ensuite à la recherche de Tia. La troisième année n'était pas dans la Salle Commune, ni dans la Bibliothèque et encore moins dans le Parc. Harry se dirigea à tout hasard vers le stade de Quidditch et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut la jeune Gryffondor dans les gradins, entourée par ses livres de cours et ses parchemins, bien emmitouflée dans sa cape.

_-_ Heu…Tia ? appela doucement Harry.

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux vers lui.

_-_ Ah…Salut Harry. Je suppose que tu viens me dire que je ne suis pas prise dans l'équipe, dit_-_elle en baissant la tête, déçue. Je le savais de toute façon. Je ne suis pas encore assez expérimentée et puis les autres filles sont bien plus fortes que moi, sans compter que…

_-_ Tia ! Arrête ça un peu et écoute_-_moi jusqu'au bout, l'interrompit Harry, amusé.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la jaugea du regard quelques instants. La jeune fille se tortilla un peu sur son siège sous ce regard inquisiteur et Harry décida de mettre fin à son malaise.

_-_ Ron, Hermione et moi sommes d'accord tous les trois sur le fait que tu disposes d'un très bon potentiel…excellent même. Il y a encore quelques petites choses à améliorer mais avec un peu d'entraînement, ce sera impeccable.

_-_ Ca veut donc dire que…

_-_ Que tu es prise dans l'équipe des Gryffondors. Félicitations Tia.

La brune poussa un cri de joie et se jeta spontanément sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry, surpris, se laissa faire, se demandant pourquoi toutes les filles éprouvaient subitement le besoin de lui sauter dessus. Tia se rendit cependant vite compte de son geste et relâcha Harry en rougissant.

_-_ Merci beaucoup.

_-_ Mais de rien. Au fait, le Kappa n'attaque pas si tu lui jettes un concombre et pas une courgette, signala Harry en lui désignant son parchemin qui devait être certainement son devoir de DCFM.

_-_ Ah…merci !

Harry lui sourit et quitta le stade avec un signe de la main. Il regagna le château, satisfait de la composition de son équipe et commença immédiatement à planifier ses prochaines séances d'entraînement.

OoOoOoOoO

Le mois de septembre s'acheva rapidement et le mois d'octobre débuta dans une ambiance relativement détendue étant donné que Voldemort ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un bon moment. Mais Harry était, quant à lui, inquiet, sachant parfaitement que son ennemi devait être en train de regrouper ses forces pour l'attaque d'Halloween. Il n'avait plus eu de vision depuis le début du mois de septembre, pas que ça l'embête spécialement mais le doute le rendait extrêmement nerveux. De ce fait, Harry ne dormait quasiment plus. Il avait fini par renoncer et passait une bonne partie de ses nuits à explorer les couloirs de Poudlard, caché sous sa cape d'Invisibilité. Il savait très bien que Nat était au courant de ses expéditions nocturnes puisqu'il avait essayé de lui en parler. Mais Harry avait éludé la question rapidement, ne désirant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'après deux ou trois heures de marche dans le château, il réussissait à trouver plus ou moins le sommeil. Les seuls jours où il parvenait à dormir correctement était après ses séances d'entraînement de Quidditch et les cours de Duel le jeudi après_-_midi. Toujours est_-_il que ses petites promenades au clair de lune lui avaient permis d'exploiter les possibilités de la Carte du Maraudeur. Il avait ainsi découvert un nombre incalculable de pièces, dont la pièce comestible où tout le mobilier était mangeable (ce qui avait encore renforcé l'admiration éternelle de Ron pour les Maraudeurs) et "la pièce aux étoiles". Cette salle avait particulièrement plu à Harry. A chaque fois qu'il y allait, il avait l'impression de se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel. Le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient en fait une remarquable imitation du cosmos et quand Harry s'allongeait sur le sol, il ressentait une immense paix, les yeux égarés au milieu des étoiles, entouré uniquement par le silence le plus absolu. C'est là qu'il allait quand il avait besoin de faire le point. Il n'avait parlé à personne de cette salle, même pas à Nat. Après tout, l'ange avait aussi son secret avec la pièce blanche alors Harry avait bien le droit d'avoir aussi son repère à lui.

Plus Halloween se rapprochait et plus Harry était sur les nerfs. Il avait parlé de sa vision à Ron et Hermione et ceux_-_ci avaient tenté de le rassurer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en lui disant que Dumbledore et l'Ordre avaient eu le temps de se préparer à l'attaque. Mais Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, une sorte d'angoisse inexplicable qui s'était logé au creux de son estomac. Seule la présence de Nat réussissait quelque peu à l'apaiser et encore. C'est ainsi que, n'y tenant plus, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore la veille d'Halloween. Il tenta plusieurs mots de passe et quand la gargouille daigna enfin s'écarter, Harry s'empressa de monter les escaliers qui menaient au bureau professoral, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer sa nervosité. Il toqua deux coups brefs à la porte et entra quand il entendit un "Entre, Harry." Il pénétra dans le bureau dans lequel il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis la fin du mois de juin. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il resongea aux événements qu'il y avait conduit.

_-_ Alors Harry, que puis_-_je faire pour toi ? demanda Dumbledore en l'observant avec bienveillance.

_-_ Je voulais savoir comment ça allait se passer demain…pour l'attaque d'Azkaban, je veux dire.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout a été prévu. L'Ordre sera sur place, les Protecteurs ont été prévenus et se tiennent prêts et le Ministère nous enverra une quinzaine d'Aurors supplémentaires.

_-_ Professeur, laissez_-_moi venir, s'il vous plait, dit Harry presque sans s'en rendre compte.

_-_ Harry, tu penses bien que c'est impossible…lui répondit calmement le Directeur.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Harry, sois raisonnable, je t'en prie…

Mais Harry ne voulait pas être raisonnable. Il en avait assez que des gens se fassent tuer à cause de lui, il en avait marre que les autres lui disent quoi faire. Il avait envie que ces pourritures de Mangemorts payent pour leurs crimes. Que ce fut à cause de sa nervosité ou bien de toute sa fatigue accumulée, Harry sentit la colère monter progressivement en lui. Il serra les poings et s'approcha du bureau.

_-_ Professeur, je veux me battre, siffla_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est non, Harry, répondit fermement Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme.

_-_ Mais bon sang ! s'exclama Harry en abattant ses poings sur le bureau. De toute façon, il faudra que je me batte un jour ou l'autre ! J'en ai marre que des gens se fassent massacrer à cause d'un psychopathe ! J'en ai marre d'assister impuissant à tous ses actes !

Il ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment là que le regard du Directeur était rivé sur ses poings. Harry baissa les yeux et vit que ses mains étaient parcourues par des étincelles électriques. Il s'éloigna rapidement du professeur Dumbledore tout en essayant de se calmer. Pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait, le Directeur de Poudlard sembla quelque peu étonné par la situation. Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui parvint à se détendre et à reprendre le contrôle.

_-_ Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire, Harry…dit calmement le vieux professeur en désignant une chaise.

Harry soupira, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y couperait pas, et s'exécuta.

_-_ Depuis quand es_-_tu un Sorcier Elémentaire ?

_-_ Cet été. Je me suis fait foudroyer, répondit nonchalamment Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui posa plusieurs questions, essentiellement au niveau de la maîtrise de son pouvoir.

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? interrogea_-_t_-_il finalement.

Harry haussa les épaules ce qui arracha un soupir à son Directeur.

_-_ Je voulais que tu saches, Harry, que quoiqu'il arrive, la porte de mon bureau te sera toujours ouverte. Si jamais tu as la moindre question, le moindre doute, je serai là pour t'aider.

_-_ Alors vous pouvez peut_-_être me dire pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour demain, lâcha Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu professeur, mais je ne le sens pas.

Dumbledore sembla se figer un instant puis reprit son visage impassible.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Harry. Toutes les précautions ont été prises, déclara le professeur, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était close.

Harry n'ajouta rien mais son angoisse ne s'était pas pour autant envolée, elle avait même augmenté. Il se leva et quitta le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à la salle commune, la pluie glaciale qui tombait dehors le dissuada d'aller faire un tour dans le parc et la pièce aux étoiles ne fonctionnait que la nuit. Conclusion, il errait dans le château, sans aucun but précis. Le temps s'écoula lentement jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et Harry grignota du bout des lèvres avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande Salle en ignorant les appels de ses amis. Il alla directement dans le dortoir et ferma les rideaux de son lit. Il sortit la cape de ses parents de sous son oreiller, la roula en boule et enfouit son visage dedans en espérant y trouver un peu de réconfort.

Sa cicatrice commença à le brûler pendant la nuit et il tenta d'ignorer la douleur lancinante, sans grand résultat.

La journée du lendemain, un samedi, se passa comme dans un rêve étrange. Harry se leva tard et se traîna pendant toute l'après_-_midi, vidé de toute énergie mais rongé par l'anxiété. Il déambula dans les couloirs de Poudlard toute la journée et vit en fin d'après_-_midi d'une fenêtre du troisième étage les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Milboard traverser le parc, certainement pour transplaner jusqu'à Azkaban. Harry resta à son poste d'observation jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et ne descendit même pas pour assister au banquet d'Halloween. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Il guetta l'entrée du parc, attentif au moindre mouvement. Les heures passèrent au rythme de la lune montante et toujours rien. La seule chose qui perturbait Harry était la douleur de plus en plus forte au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il avait appuyé son front sur la vitre, espérant que le froid apaiserait quelque peu sa douleur, mais en vain.

Soudain, sa cicatrice lui envoya une décharge plus forte que les autres et Harry se retint à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas vaciller.

_-_ Oh, non. Ça ne va pas recommencer…marmonna_-_t_-_il en essayant de garder l'équilibre.

Mais le même phénomène qui lui était arrivé peu de temps après la rentrée recommença. En plus de la douleur, les images commencèrent à se superposer à la réalité, mais bien plus nettes que la fois précédente. Une grande clameur lui parvint et il vit des silhouettes floues se mouvoir devant lui. Les contours se précisèrent et Harry se trouva soudainement plongé au milieu d'un champ de bataille devant la grande bâtisse grise et repoussante d'Azkaban. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et traversaient Harry. Il tourna sur lui_-_même, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ceux qui devaient être les Protecteurs se tenaient devant la prison, les mains tendues vers le ciel et chantaient une étrange litanie. Leurs bras nus étaient couverts de runes étranges qui luisaient d'un éclat surnaturel. Tout autour de lui, les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre, assistés par les Aurors, se battaient avec acharnement. Dumbledore tenait en respect une dizaine des sbires de Voldemort, Milboard se battait à l'aide d'un long poignard déjà maculé de sang et de sa baguette et McGonagall combattait dos à dos avec Shacklebolt. Il y avait encore peu de cadavres mais la plupart portaient la cagoule noire. Un hurlement déchirant heurta de plein fouet Harry.

_-_ REMUS ! cria Milboard en se frayant un chemin à travers les Mangemorts à grands coups de poignards et de sorts.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et il se mit à courir comme un fou à la suite de son professeur de DCFM. Il passait à travers les corps des combattants comme un fantôme et dépassa bientôt Milboard. Il trouva finalement Remus allongé sur le sol, entouré de sang, son sang, les yeux fermés. Harry poussa un cri de désespoir et tomba à genoux à côté du loup_-_garou. Il essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, secoué par des sanglots, mais passa au travers.

_-_ Non…Remus…balbutia Harry. Me laisse pas…Remus…

Le professeur Milboard arriva et souleva le corps inanimé du lycanthrope. Harry le suivit, le cœur en miettes et la cicatrice brûlante. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la vision s'évapora et laissa un Harry pantelant au milieu du couloir. Il tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol et ses larmes tombèrent doucement sur le sol de pierre.

Des bruits de pas rapides vinrent vers lui et il se trouva bientôt enveloppé dans une étreinte réconfortante.

_-_ Harry, que s'est_-_il passé ? murmura Nat en le serrant contre lui.

_-_ Remus…ils ont eu Remus…articula Harry en laissant ses larmes couler, sans même chercher à les retenir.

Des bruits de voix attirèrent leur attention et Harry reconnut la voix de Pomfresh et celle plus grave de Milboard. Il se leva d'un bond et fila vers l'infirmerie comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, Nat sur ses talons. Il arriva devant l'infirmerie au moment où l'infirmière et Milboard débouchaient d'un couloir adjacent.

_-_ REMUS ! s'écria Harry en courant vers le loup_-_garou étendu sur une civière.

_-_ Mr Potter ! Que faites_-_vous ici ? s'étrangla Pomfresh.

_-_ Remus…Remus, réveille_-_toi ! s'exclama Harry, ignorant la question de l'infirmière et secouant son ancien professeur par les épaules.

_-_ Harry ! Arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien…fit Milboard en le faisant lâcher prise.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Il est dans le coma. Tu dois laisser Mrs Pomfresh s'occuper de lui, continua_-_t_-_il d'une voix douce et ferme à la fois, comme s'il essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose à un petit enfant.

_-_ Remus…gémit Harry.

_-_ Nathanaël ? appela le professeur de DCFM.

_-_ Viens, Harry.

_-_ Nat…tu peux rien faire ? Je t'en prie…supplia Harry en voyant Pomfresh fermer la porte de l'infirmerie alors que Milboard repartait dans l'autre sens, certainement pour rejoindre Azkaban.

_-_ Harry, calme_-_toi, coupa l'ange en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son protégé.

Se calmer ? Se calmer ? Harry sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau et il se dégagea de l'emprise de son ange gardien. Il lui lança un regard à la limite du haineux et s'enfuit dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il arriva au septième étage et n'eut même pas besoin de passer trois fois devant le mur pour que la Salle sur Demande apparaisse. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma violemment. Il attrapa un vase et le balança de toutes ses forces contre le mur en face de lui en libérant un hurlement où se mêlaient toute sa rage et son désespoir. Harry passa ainsi ses nerfs sur tout ce qui lui passa sous la main et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'ouvrit la main sur un bout de verre qu'il arrêta. Les vestiges d'un miroir lui renvoyèrent son reflet démultiplié et il sursauta en voyant que ses yeux n'étaient plus verts mais complètement noirs, noirs de colère et de haine.

_-_ Harry ?

Ledit Harry se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle et vit Nat qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un peu nerveux.

_-_ Quoi ? répondit froidement Harry en essuyant le sang de sa main sur sa robe.

L'ange s'approcha de lui et les débris de verre et de porcelaine craquaient sinistrement sous ses pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry qui se perdit dedans une nouvelle fois. Sa colère s'atténua peu à peu pour laisser place à un sorte d'état second dans lequel seuls les yeux de l'ange comptaient. Ils n'étaient qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre et Harry songea que c'était loin…bien trop loin. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues de l'ange et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Nat.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bon, ben voilà. On ne tue pas l'auteur pour cette fin, vous serez gentils. De toute façon, si vous voulez la suite, il faut me laisser en vie…Reviews please !

Bizoos !


	16. Questions existentielles

Bonjour tous les gens !

Bon, plusieurs choses aujourd'hui. Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre (désolée, ptite panne d'inspi !). Ensuite, je ne sais pas quand je vous posterai le suivant vu que je vais rentrer dans ma période d'exam donc voilà…je ferai ce que je peux. Passons maintenant à des choses plus joyeuses. J'ai passé le cap des 100 reviews ! WOUHOU ! Je le crois pas ! J'aurai jamais pensé arrivé à ce score. Franchement, je suis très très contente donc un grand merci à vous tous ! Je vous aime ! (J'ai l'impression d'être à une cérémonie de remise de prix…hum no comment). Toujours rien à moi à part quelques ptits trucs et tout à super JKR.

Voilà, je vous laisse.

RAR :

**Florilège :** Comment t'avais deviné que Sirichou était ma muse ? Pastapépastapépastapé. Je plaisanteeeeee ! T'es contente ? Tu l'as eu ton bisou ! Et non, y aura pas de lemon ds celle là. Enfin, je crois °°réfléchis intensément (aïeuh ! ça fait mal !)°°…non y aura pas de lemon ! Bizooooos mon ti chou adoré !

**Onarluca :** Plus de fin sadique ? Mais c impossible ça pour moi ! Je suis obligée d'en faire. C'est inscrit dans mes gênes ! XD. Voilà pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizoos.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Salut ma tite nymphe adorée ! Bon, toutes mes excuses pour cette fin sadique et ce looooong retard (pas autant que les tiens ms qdm !). Pour ce qui concerne Nat et Ryry, tu verras bien. Pis idem pr mumus…tu verras bien. Non, non, non, je ne te dirai rien, même sous la torture. Bizoos tite nymphe et à très vite sur msn (dsl, en ce moment je suis chez mes grands parents donc c plus difficile pour rester tard le soir sur msn…fichu décalage horaire ! Grrrr)

**AD vs AV :** Coucou Adichérie ! Et t'inquiète pas, je vais pas tuer Mumus, je suis pas suicidaire ! Bon, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop pour ce retard d'une semaine mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu ! lol. Mais bon, je m'accroche ! Merci pour ton soutien, c'est très important pour moi. Bizoos et à plus sur msn.

**Bébé taré :** Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je pensais pas que c'était aussi triste. Mais en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Pour ce qui concerne Nat et Harry, tu verras l'évolution dans ce chapitre ! Bizoos.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Salut toi ! Oui, j'avoue que j'ai honte d'avoir presque tué mumus mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut. Et puis l'important c'est qu'il soit pas mort, non ? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Tout comme la review sur "Elle" d'ailleurs ! Ma toute première fic, c'est émouvant !lol. Et pis arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, j'aime beaucoup beaucoup tes traductions ! Non mais. Elles sont trèèèèèès bien ! Sinon, je les lirai pas :p.Bizoos (oui, oui, avec 1 "z" et 2 "o" ! lol).

**Orphée Potter :** OUAIS ! T'es reviendu ! T'inquiète, c pas grave si tu m'as pas laissé de review sur l'autre chapitre. Du moment que tu continues à la lire et que tu me fais un petit coucou de temps en temps, moi ça me va !;). Pour ce qui concerne le "couple" Harry/Nat, tu verras l'évolution dans ce chapitre. Hin hin hin. Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Coucou ma ptite puce ! Ouais, ouais j'a osé ! Mais quoi ? J'ai osé toucher à Mumus ou bien mettre ryry avec Nat ?lol. Ben les deux dans ce cas là ! mdr. Est-ce que Nat peut hypnotisé Harry ? Wahou ! Ca, c'est de la question qui tue ! J'en sais rien…ptet avec sa beauté ensorcelante !lol. Heu…si tu pouvais éviter de me tuer à la fin de cette fic, ça m'arrangerait bien. C'est ça ou alors je la termine pas ! na :p. Bizoos et à plus sur msn.

**Dawn456:** Désolée d'avoir touché à Mumus mais l'important c'est qu'il soit en vie…pas en très bon état, d'accord, mais en vie. Pastapépastapé.lol.Tinquiète, je compte pas le tuer le loulou. Je suis folle mais pas suicidaire quand même ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bizoos.

**The-insane-demon :** Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! Slash ou pas slash ?…hum, telle est la question ! lol. Tu verras bien dans ce chap. Voilà la suite avec un peu (bcp ?) de retard ! Bizoos et à plus sur msn.

**MortCroc :** Wahou ! Deux reviews de toi ! Et ben, ça fait plaisir ! lol. Bon, déjà toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir pu le poster le jour de ta fête mais petite panne d'inspiration. Dans tous les cas, ce chapitre t'est dédié ! Tu verras, je te ferai une petite dédicace rien que pour toi ! Ca va ? Je suis pardonnée ? lol. Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Nat ? Tu me l'as pas trop abimé j'espère parce que j'en ai encore besoin ! mdr. Pour répondre à ta question, à choisir entre Sirius et James pour ange gardien…mon dieu, quel dilemme ! Je pense que je prendrai mon sirichou d'amour. Je l'aime lui. Et pis dès qu'un ange femelle s'approche à moins de 100 mètres de lui, je l'étripe ! non mais ! Pourquoi les yeux noirs ? Heu…bonne question ! Parce que c joli ! lol. Non je plaisante, mais tu auras tes réponses en tps voulu ! ;). Pas bête l'idée des décharges électriques dans les fesses de Rogue. En lisant ça, j'étais pliée de rire. Je crois que je vais me débrouiller pour la recaser qq part celle là. C'est vraiment trop bon ! Bon, allez rendez-vous en enfer ! Bizoos.  
PS : ça te dirait qu'on se voit sur msn, histoire de délirer en direct ! Si ça t'intéresse, je te passe mon adresse : blackilyshotmail.fr

**Fearane :** Oui, oui, je coupe à ce moment là ! Hey ! Je te signale que si j'ai fait le bisou à la fin du chap c parce que j'ai cédé à la pression que vous, revieweuses insensibles et cruelles, mettiez sur moi, pauvre auteuze sans défense ! Oui, oui, enfin un peu d'action ! J'étais sûre que ça te plairait ! Bizoos.

**Amy Keira :** Ravie que ma fic t'ait plu ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Je te mets vite la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours ! Bizoos.

**Elena-lena :** Je sais maintenir le suspense ? Moi ? Ravie de l'entendre ! On me dit au contraire que je sais pas le faire tenir. Donc merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Pour ce qui concerne la salle blanche, la réponse ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! Je suis bien contente que le gnome t'ait fait rigoler J'aovue que j'étais assez fière de ma trouvaille !lol. Bizoos.

**Geobault :** Oh mon dieu ! J'ai déçu un lecteur. C'est vraiment un sentiment horrible. Toutes mes plus plates excuses. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra mieux…Mais je suis quand même contente que l'histoire t'ait plu. A part les cinq dernières lignes. Bizoos.

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merci Flo pour tes superbes corrections. Franchement, tu étais déchaînée ce soir ! Mais au moins, je me suis bien marrée !

**_DEDICACE :_** Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma petite MortCroc pour sa fête. Même si y a un peu beaucoup de retard, comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte. BONNE FETE ! Je te fais plein de gros bizoos et rendez-vous en enfer !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 16 : Questions existentielles**

Harry était assis au bord du lac, complètement abasourdi. La pluie d'octobre avait recommencé à tomber et le trempait jusqu'à la moelle. Après avoir embrassé Nat quelques secondes ('Bon Dieu, mais qu'est_-_ce qui m'a pris ?"), il s'était rendu compte de son geste et avait pris la fuite. Ah il était beau le courage légendaire des Gryffondors. Même pas capable d'assumer ces actes. 'Stupide_-_stupide_-_stupide…T'en loupe vraiment pas une, Potter !'

Une main légère vint se poser sur son épaule et Harry sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers la personne assez folle pour perturber ses pensées plus que dérangées.

_-_ Ginny ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu fabriques ici ? s'étrangla_-_t_-_il.

La jeune Weasley lui fit un sourire mystérieux et s'assit à côté de lui. Ses longs cheveux roux dégoulinaient et sa cape épaisse était complètement détrempée.

_-_ J'ai croisé Nat dans la Salle Commune. Il avait l'air assez perturbé mais j'ai réussi à comprendre que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec toi. Hermione s'est chargée de lui remettre les idées en place et moi je suis venue te voir. Alors, si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry grimaça avant de se sentir affreusement embarrassé. Hermione pourrait comprendre si jamais Nat lui expliquait mais il n'était pas sûr que Ron soit aussi…disons réceptif.

_-_ Et…hum…est_-_ce que Ron était avec Hermione ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement en évitant de regarder Ginny dans les yeux.

Elle eut un petit rire et posa une main sur son bras.

_-_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon idiot de frère adoré était trop absorbé par sa partie d'échecs avec Alexis.

Harry poussa un soupir soulagé. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir les regards ahuris de son meilleur ami.

_-_ Bon, alors, tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ? reprit Ginny.

_-_ C'est assez gênant, répondit Harry avec hésitation.

Ginny eut un soupir exaspéré et mit une main sur la joue de Harry pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

_-_ Ecoute_-_moi bien Potter, tu vas me dire illico presto ce qu'il s'est passé ou je me fâche. Et crois_-_moi, je peux être pire que ma mère. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne me moquerai pas de toi et que je ferai tout pour t'aider. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de jouer à la vierge effarouchée et tu craches le morceau. C'est clair ?

Harry regarda Ginny un instant, complètement stupéfait, puis éclata de rire.

_-_ D'accord, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas facile à dire…

Elle l'encouragea d'un regard et Harry se lança. Il lui raconta sa vision, Remus dans le coma, sa rage qu'il avait extériorisée en détruisant tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main dans la salle sur demande et enfin son baiser avec Nat…Après avoir tout confié à Ginny, il se sentit un peu plus léger, bien que toujours embarrassé vis_-_à_-_vis de son ange gardien et mort d'inquiétude pour Remus. Il baissa la tête, abattu et poussa un gémissement plaintif.

_-_ Je suis pathétique, hein ?

Ginny passa une main sur la nuque d'Harry et la frotta doucement.

_-_ Bon, maintenant, tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire et interdiction de m'interrompre. Compris ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête sans pour autant la relever.

_-_ Premièrement, tu n'es pas pathétique. Deuxièmement, on ira voir Remus dès qu'on rentrera au château et si jamais Pomfresh refuse de nous laisser passer, elle aura à faire à moi. Et troisièmement, je comprends tout à fait que tu ais embrassé Nat…

_-_ Pardon ? s'étrangla Harry en relevant la tête si brusquement qu'il eut l'impression que sa nuque allait se rompre sous le choc.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu ne m'interromps pas tant que je n'ai pas terminé.

_-_ Désolé, marmonna Harry bien qu'un peu amusé.

_-_ Parfait. Je disais donc que je comprends pourquoi tu as embrassé Nat. Déjà, tu étais complètement perturbé par ta vision et l'état de Remus, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. On le serait à moins. Ensuite, il faut dire ce qui est, Nat est à tomber par terre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour résister aussi longtemps. Moi, ça ferait un moment que je me serais jetée dessus…, dit Ginny d'un ton rêveur.

_-_ Mais enfin, Ginny…Nathanaël est…un homme ! balbutia Harry.

_-_ Oui, et alors ?

_-_ Et je…je suis aussi un homme.

_-_ Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry, tu adores énoncer des évidences, se moqua_-_t_-_elle. Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes tous les deux des hommes. Et je réitère la question : et alors ?

_-_ Mais…mais je ne suis pas…enfin, je ne suis pas…

_-_ Gay ? Ben vas_-_y, dis_-_le, ça va pas te tuer !

Harry se contenta d'un grognement.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, tous les psychomages s'accordent pour dire que l'adolescence est une période où on se cherche, aussi bien sexuellement que mentalement. Je te prêterai mon dernier numéro de "Jeune et Sorcière", si tu ça t'intéresse, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur devant l'expression effarée de Harry. Donc, si tu veux mon avis, tes hormones t'ont joué un tour et vu que tu étais relativement secoué, tu n'as pas pu te contenir. Et puis, même si tu étais gay, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_-_ Je ne suis PAS gay ! s'exclama Harry, outré.

_-_ Ne prends pas cet air là, Harry. On dirait une vieille bigote qui a appris qu'il y avait du sexe avant le mariage, s'exaspéra Ginny mais son sourire trahissait son amusement.

Harry lui sourit à son tour. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, immobiles sous les trombes d'eau.

_-_ Ca va mieux ? lui demanda Ginny.

_-_ Je crois oui.

_-_ Et bien, si ça ne te fait rien, je rentrerai bien moi. Parce que c'est pas que ça caille mais presque.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent tranquillement vers le château, ne prenant pas la peine de courir vu qu'ils étaient déjà trempés. Arrivés dans le Hall, Harry lança un Sortilège de séchage sur les vêtements de Ginny et fit de même pour lui. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'infirmerie, toujours en silence. Harry frappa doucement à la porte et attendit. Pomfresh vint lui ouvrir rapidement et lui lança un regard sévère.

_-_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

_-_ On vient voir Remus, répondit Ginny.

_-_ Il ne peut pas recevoir de visites pour l'instant, répondit l'infirmière en refermant déjà la porte.

Ginny la bloqua avec un pied et lança un regard suppliant.

_-_ S'il vous plait, Mrs Pomfresh, on ne sera pas long. C'est juste pour voir comment il va. De toute façon, si vous ne nous laissez pas rentrer, on campe devant la porte !

Mrs Pomfresh les jaugea du regard pendant quelques instants mais Ginny arborait un visage déterminé et Harry l'imita en fixant l'infirmière qui finit par abdiquer.

_-_ Très bien, mais pas plus de dix minutes.

_-_ Merci Mrs Pomfresh, répondit Harry avec un demi_-_sourire.

Il s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie et se précipita vers le lit isolé par un rideau blanc. Ginny resta un peu en arrière et Harry lui fut reconnaissant de le laisser seul avec Remus quelques instants. Le lycanthrope reposait dans le lit, presque aussi blanc que les draps qui le recouvraient mais son visage semblait serein et paisible. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et il s'approcha doucement du lit. Il s'assit sur une chaise et prit la main gelée de son ancien professeur.

_-_ Reviens Remus, murmura Harry. Je t'en prie, reviens. Ne me laisse pas tout seul…

Il resta prostré ainsi pendant un temps, guettant la moindre réaction du lycanthrope mais en vain.

_-_ Harry ? Allez viens, on doit y aller…lui chuchota Ginny en posant sa main sur son épaule au bout d'un moment.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa la main de Remus à regret. Il se leva et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

_-_ Je reviens te voir demain, dit_-_il doucement.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et regagnèrent les étages sans croiser âme qui vive.

_-_ Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que le coma était superficiel, dit doucement Ginny tout en lui lançant des coups d'œil inquiets. Il devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps. Il lui faut juste le temps que ses lésions internes se guérissent et qu'il récupère des forces. Sa lycanthropie lui a sauvé la vie. Pomfresh m'a expliqué qu'un homme normal n'aurait pas survécu à des blessures pareilles.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui pivota. Hermione et Nat attendaient dans la salle commune et levèrent la tête en les entendant arriver. Hermione se leva et vint serrer Harry dans ses bras.

_-_ Ca va aller, lui chuchota_-_t_-_elle à l'oreille.

Harry déglutit difficilement mais ne dit rien. Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de monter dans son dortoir avec Hermione. Nathanaël le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable et Harry se tordit les mains, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_-_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit calmement l'ange.

_-_ Je crois oui, admit Harry en essayant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Nat lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui et Harry s'exécuta, affreusement mal à l'aise, mais il se força à soutenir le regard de son ange gardien.

_-_ Je suis désolé, dit Harry avec difficulté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est rien. Tu es juste la énième personne à avoir succomber à mon charme ravageur et à ma beauté malfoyienne.

_-_ Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Tu es sûr ? Parce que je comprendrai très bien que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. J'ai vraiment été stupide…

_-_ Harry, ça va, je t'assure…le coupa Nat d'une voix douce. J'ai juste été un peu surpris, c'est tout. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais…Mais ce n'était pas désagréable…termina_-_t_-_il avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Nat ! s'offusqua Harry en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

L'ange éclata de rire devant son malaise et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de grogner.

_-_ C'est pas drôle, marmonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oh, si, ça l'est…Mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Comment va Remus ? demanda Nat en redevenant sérieux.

_-_ Coma léger. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller selon Pomfresh, répondit sombrement Harry alors que l'inquiétude l'envahissait à nouveau.

_-_ Hey…dit doucement l'ange en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir.

_-_ Je l'espère…Mais toi, tu ne peux rien faire pour lui ?

_-_ Non…Je suis désolé Harry mais la seule personne que je puisse soigner, c'est toi.

_-_ Ah…

_-_ Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

_-_ Ca peut aller…La pluie a fait partir la douleur de ma cicatrice, répondit Harry en faisant émerger une petite boule de lumière de sa main ouverte.

Il joua distraitement avec alors que les images de la bataille à laquelle il avait assisté indirectement lui revinrent en mémoire. Il soupira de lassitude. Et dire qu'il devrait se battre ainsi bientôt…Il ne tiendrait jamais la distance. Si jamais il devait se battre contre des Mangemorts, il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état il serait pour se battre ensuite contre Voldemort.

_-_ Harry ? Qu'est_-_ce qui te turlupine ?

_-_ Je suis en train de penser que je ne pourrai jamais battre Voldemort.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu vas le battre !

_-_ Permets_-_moi d'en douter. Honnêtement, qu'est_-_ce qu'un sorcier de 16 ans, encore à Poudlard, peut faire contre un mage noir surpuissant qui a l'habitude de se battre ?

Nat soupira mais ne dit rien. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Harry ne se mette à rire doucement.

_-_ Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour lui survivre à chaque fois…

_-_ On ne te surnomme pas le Survivant pour rien. Ecoute Harry, il est vrai que pour pouvoir battre Voldemort, et ce définitivement, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes. Tu as un énorme potentiel mais tu ne t'en es pas encore aperçu. Déjà, il faudrait que tu arrives à maîtriser à 100 ton élément et ensuite que tu puisses parvenir à maîtriser tous les pouvoirs que Voldemort t'a "légués".

_-_ A part le Fourchelangue, je ne vois pas ce que ce psychopathe m'a légué comme tu dis…marmonna Harry en se renfrognant.

_-_ Hum…et bien, c'est toujours ça non ?

_-_ Tu voudrais quoi ? Que j'adopte un Nagini de compagnie. Non, merci mais ça ira. Je trouve que j'ai assez de points communs avec Voldemort sans en rajouter.

_-_ C'est toi qui vois mais certains serpents pourraient t'être utiles. Une armée de serpents, ça pourrait être intéressant, tu ne crois pas ? Et Voldemort ne s'y attendrait pas.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, plongé dans ses pensées.

_-_ Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Essaye de dormir un peu toi aussi.

_-_ Mmmh, répondit Harry.

Nat se leva et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de rejoindre le dortoir des garçons.

Harry ne monta se coucher que bien plus tard, alors que les dernières braises s'éteignaient progressivement. Sa nuit ne fut pas des plus reposantes et ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il parvint à tomber dans un sommeil profond. Nat vint le réveiller tard dans la matinée, juste avant l'heure du déjeuner en fait. Harry descendit avec les autres dans la Grande Salle. Milboard et McGonagall avaient les traits tirés, sûrement le contre coup de la bataille d'hier soir et Dumbledore semblait fatigué. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal accrocha le regard d'Harry et lui fit un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire léger. Harry hocha la tête à son tour et s'assit avec ses amis. La Grande Salle était bien plus silencieuse que d'habitude et Harry se pencha vers Hermione.

_-_ Qui ? demanda_-_t_-_il simplement.

Sa meilleure amie soupira et sortit d'une de ses poches un article de la Gazette. Harry se pencha dessus et la colère s'empara de lui au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_ATTAQUE D'AZKABAN ! MANGEMORTS EN LIBERTE._

_Hier soir, jour d'Halloween, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a lancé une attaque sur la prison d'Azkaban dans le but de libérer les Mangemorts qui y étaient emprisonnés depuis le mois de juin. Grâce à l'efficacité des Protecteurs, les nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban, célèbres pour leur utilisation particulière des Runes Anciennes, ainsi que la présence d'un contingent d'Aurors et de plusieurs volontaires, dont le grand Albus Dumbledore, l'attaque a été en partie contrée. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tout de même parvenu à libérer trois de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts à savoir Lucius Malefoy, Rodolphus Lestrange et Evan Rosier, provoquant la mort de trois Aurors et deux Protecteurs. La Gazette du Sorcier adresse ses plus sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes et invite la population sorcière à la plus grande prudence._

Harry serra l'article dans son poing et braqua son regard vers la table des Serpentards. Il repéra facilement Blaise qui était assis à un bout de la table, le plus loin possible des autres puis ses yeux trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient : une chevelure blonde presque blanche. Draco Malefoy releva la tête à cet instant mais son visage resta froid quand ses yeux gris, si semblables mais tellement différents de ceux de Sirius, rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. A la plus grande surprise de celui_-_ci, il n'y trouva aucune arrogance, aucune méchanceté, rien. Son regard était complètement inexpressif. Malefoy rompit leur contact visuel quand Parkinson s'accrocha à son bras en jacassant. Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe puis reporta son attention sur Ron, Hermione et Nat qui attendaient visiblement sa réaction avec plus ou moins d'appréhension.

_-_ Je vais voir Remus, lâcha_-_t_-_il finalement.

Il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle sans avoir mangé quoique ce soit. Il ignora son estomac grondant en se promettant de passer aux cuisines en repartant et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Mrs Pomfresh passa la tête par la porte de son bureau et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel quand elle vit Harry mais ne fit aucune remarque. Harry se dirigea vers le lit de Remus, toujours entouré par un rideau. Le lycanthrope n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la veille. Harry reprit sa place à son chevet et serra la main de Remus entre les siennes. Il lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il avait lu dans la Gazette et lui confia sa perplexité par rapport à la réaction de Malefoy. Il pensait qu'il se pavanerait dans tout le château maintenant que son père était libre mais là, rien. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait de tous ça à Remus vu qu'il ne l'entendait certainement pas mais au moins, ça lui permettait de se remettre les idées en place. Une fois qu'il lui eut confié tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Harry retomba dans le silence, encore une fois perdu dans ses propres pensées.

_-_ Harry ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

_-_ Professeur, salua_-_t_-_il froidement en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le directeur la veille de l'attaque.

_-_ Je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et reporta son regard sur le visage livide de Remus. Il sentit le vieux professeur s'asseoir à côté de lui et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

_-_ Je tenais à te présenter mes plus sincères excuses. Je crois que je t'ai encore déçu…

Harry resta silencieux un moment puis répondit, sans pour autant se tourner vres Dumbledore.

_-_ Je ne dirais pas que vous m'avez déçu. Je vous reproche seulement de ne pas m'avoir fait assez confiance quand je vous ai dit que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment…qui s'est révélé justifié en plus. Remus ne serait peut_-_être pas dans cet état_-_là…termina_-_t_-_il plus bas.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un long moment et Harry ne brisa pas ce silence quelque peu pesant. Il ignorait tant bien que mal les grondements bruyants de son estomac affamé mais visiblement, ça ne passa pas inaperçu.

_-_ Tu devrais aller manger, Harry. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici…Remus ne devrait pas se réveiller dans les minutes qui suivent et Pompom poussera des hurlements si jamais tu fais une crise d'hypoglycémie…dit doucement le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry eut un faible sourire et acquiesça. Il se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie après un dernier regard au lit où le dernier Maraudeur reposait paisiblement. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les cuisines et pénétra dans le repaire des elfes de maisons après avoir chatouillé la grosse poire. Il se prépara à l'impact et compta jusqu'à trois avant que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ne heurte son estomac de plein fouet.

_-_ Harry Potter, Monsieur !

_-_ Bonjour Dobby.

_-_ Dobby est tellement content de voir Mr Harry Potter. Qu'est_-_ce qui ferait plaisir à Harry Potter ?

La sollicitude et l'empressement habituels de l'elfe arrachèrent un sourire à Harry qui s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de Dobby.

_-_ J'aimerais manger quelque chose, s'il te plait.

_-_ Mr Harry Potter a encore manqué le repas ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Et bien Dobby sera ravi de remplir l'estomac de Harry Potter.

L'elfe le mena jusqu'à un fauteuil près de la cheminée et fit apparaître une petite table ronde devant lui. Les autres elfes lui apportèrent alors une montagne de victuailles en tout genre et Harry s'empressa d'attaquer la nourriture tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les babillements enthousiastes de Dobby. Il ressortit une demi_-_heure plus tard, le ventre bien plein et resta indécis un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ni où aller. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attaquer à son devoir de potions qui l'attendait dans la salle commune et aller voir Remus ne ferait que lui plomber le moral un peu plus (si c'était possible). Il se dirigea donc vers le Parc et descendit lentement vers le lac. Et voilà, encore une fois, il se retrouvait tout seul à cogiter dans le vide. Il se posait une multitude de questions mais aucune ne trouvait de réponses, à sa plus grande frustration. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard sombre d'Hildius.

_-_ Et ben alors toi, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ? dit_-_il avec son habituel sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

_-_ On va dire que je suis en pleine période "Qui suis_-_je, où vais_-_je et compagnie"…

_-_ Mmmh, mon cher, vous vous posez trop de questions pour votre propre bien, répondit Hildius avec un sourire de plus en plus large. Mais vu que je suis dans un bon jour, je vais t'aider à y répondre. Alors, tu es Harry Potter, alias le Survivant, et là tu vas nulle part puisque tu es assis mais si tu continues à avancer, tu vas te retrouver dans le lac.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_-_ Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là !

_-_ Quoi ? Et moi qui croyais avoir éclairé ta lanterne…soupira Hildius d'un air désespéré. Mais je m'en remettrai.

_-_ Et toi, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Ben, euh, laisse_-_moi réfléchir…Je sais : rien. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre Marie et Hermione se disputer à propos des elfes de maison, Ron et Alexis sont encore et toujours plongés dans une de leurs parties d'échecs ennuyeuses à souhait, Elise roucoule avec Seamus, Nathanaël est encore parti je ne sais où et Aki est allée rejoindre son frère…

_-_ Son frère ?

_-_ Ben oui. Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que le grand Japonais de Serdaigle était son frère ?

_-_ Non, je ne savais pas, marmonna Harry.

Hildius éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_-_ C'est bon, pas la peine de rajouter quoique ce soit, ajouta Harry, préférant couper l'Italien dans son élan.

_-_ Ok, ok, je dirai rien. Mais quand même…

_-_ Hildius…menaça Harry.

_-_ D'accord, d'accord, je me tais.

_-_ C'est possible ça ?

_-_ Hey !

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. L'Italien avait vraiment le don de remonter le moral des gens en peu de temps.

_-_ Bon, on fait quoi ? On reste là à ruminer nos questions existentielles qui ne trouveront jamais de réponses ou on se bouge un peu ? demanda Hildius.

_-_ On bouge, répondit Harry en se levant.

Ils firent un grand tour dans le parc en discutant de tout et de rien.

_-_ Dis_-_moi, Hildius, j'ai une question indiscrète à te poser, fit Harry au bout d'un certain temps.

_-_ Vas_-_y, je t'écoute.

_-_ Pourquoi tu es venu à Poudlard cette année ? Parce que franchement, ce n'était pas vraiment la période idéale…

Harry assista alors à un changement considérable chez son ami. Son sourire jovial disparut, ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses poings se serrèrent durement.

_-_ Excuse_-_moi, je n'aurai pas dû te poser cette question, ça ne me regardait pas, balbutia précipitamment Harry.

_-_ Non, non, ça va…Ce n'est pas un secret. Ma grande sœur s'est faite tuer avec son mari par un Mangemort pendant leur voyage de noces en Irlande.

_-_ Je…je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas…

_-_ C'est rien…Mais tu sais Harry, tous ceux qui sont venus à Poudlard cette année ont une bonne raison de se battre. Et on est aussi là pour te soutenir, termina_-_t_-_il avec un sourire.

_-_ Me soutenir ? s'étrangla Harry.

_-_ On croit tous en toi, Harry et si jamais tu dois te battre à nouveau contre Voldemort, et bien on sera là pour te prêter main forte, même si notre aide est dérisoire.

Harry était sonné par les paroles de l'Italien. Ils étaient tous là pour lui ? Ils risquaient leur vie juste pour l'aider ? Ca le dépassait complètement et la responsabilité que ça impliquait l'écrasait d'autant plus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassuré et réconforté de savoir qu'il n'était plus seul dans son combat. Il se souvint alors des paroles du Choixpeau :

_Jeunes enfants,_

_Formez une armée soudée,_

_Plus robuste que le temps,_

_Plus forte que les éléments._

_N'ayez pas peur,_

_Jamais vous ne devez pas vous laisser guider par la terreur,_

_L'ennemi n'est qu'un homme._

_Il cherche certes l'immortalité,_

_Mais rien n'est gagné !_

_Voyez les dangers, _

_Poudlard est en péril comme le reste de monde,_

_Il suffit de quelques alliés,_

_Si nous voulons être sur la même longueur d'ondes. _

_Unissez-vous pour combattre_

Ainsi, le Choixpeau avait conscience des buts de chaque élève. Il sourit finalement et regarda Hildius droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Merci.

Hildius se contenta de hocher la tête et se remit à parler de choses beaucoup moins graves, à savoir sa nouvelle conquête, étant donné qu'il avait plaqué Cho Chang il y a une semaine de ça. La Serdaigle avait recommencé à pleurer sans arrêt mais Hildius ne semblait pas avoir de remords et n'avait eu aucun scrupule à "repartir en chasse" comme il disait, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Marie et Hermione. D'après ce que Harry avait compris, sa prochaine proie était Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle.

_-_ Méfie_-_toi, Hildius. Si tu fais du mal à Hannah, tu risques de te retrouver avec Ernie sur le dos, le prévint Harry en repensant à ce que Ginny lui avait dit à propos du "couple potentiel".

_-_ Mouais….Bon, on va changer alors. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec Ernie. Je l'aime bien lui. Tu n'aurai pas une idée par hasard ?

_-_ Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué sur le plan drague…confia Harry, mal à l'aise.

_-_ Toi ? Alors là, tu m'en apprends une bonne !

_-_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Franchement Hildius, tu m'as bien regardé là ?

_-_ Parfaitement. Et toi, tête de bois, t'as jamais fait attention aux regards énamourés que te lancent la majorité de la population féminine poudlardienne ?

_-_ Heu…Hildius ? Excuse_-_moi de te le dire comme ça mais est_-_ce que tu te sens bien ? balbutia Harry, pas très sûr de lui.

_-_ Par Merlin, Harry ! Bien sûr que je me sens bien. Par contre, toi, je ne suis pas certain que tu ais toutes tes facultés mentales !

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Viens avec moi !

Hildius l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers le château sans tenir compte des questions et des protestations d'Harry. Ils rejoignirent la salle commune des Gryffondors et Hildius se dirigea directement vers Marie et Hermione qui étaient assises près du feu, non loin de Ron et Alexis. Il attrapa au passage Elise qui discutait paisiblement avec Seamus et la fit asseoir à côté des deux autres filles en ignorant royalement toutes les vociférations de la Française.

_-_ Bon sang Moltaressa ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ton cerveau de crétin congénital ?

_-_ Tutut Lizzie ! Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter, railla Hildius en se plantant devant les filles et tenant toujours par le bras un Harry qui avait renoncé à comprendre la nouvelle lubie de son ami.

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas Lizzie !

_-_ D'accord Lizzie.

_-_ Grrrr. Tu m'énerves.

_-_ Ca, je le sais.

_-_ Bon, Hildius, si tu nous disais ce qu'il t'arrive, intervint Hermione, intriguée.

_-_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors mesdemoiselles, j'aurais besoin de votre avis féminin totalement objectif.

Harry commençait à comprendre où l'Italien voulait en venir et tentait de se libérer de sa poigne.

_-_ N'y compte même pas Ryry ! le prévint Hildius avec un sourire machiavélique.

_-_ Comment tu m'as appelé ? s'étrangla Harry.

_-_ Bon, alors j'aurais donc voulu avoir votre avis sur le physique du Ryry ici présent ! déclara pompeusement Hildius en ignorant l'intervention de Harry.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir désespéré et se frappa le front de sa main libre alors que Ron et Alexis éclataient de rire.

_-_ Tu es sérieux là ? interrogea Marie, visiblement amusée.

_-_ Oh que oui. Cet imbécile n'est même pas conscient de son potentiel séducteur ! railla Hildius, redoublant le fou_-_rire des deux autres garçons. Il faudrait donc que vous le rassuriez.

_-_ Hildius, je t'en prie…gémit Harry, plus que mal à l'aise.

_-_ Mmmmh, fit Elise en se frottant le menton. Alors voyons voir…je vois deux magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquels j'adorerais me noyer. Et puis des cheveux en pétard complètement craquants…

_-_ Une bouche à damner un saint, continua Marie avec un immense sourire, un corps fort appétissant je dois dire et…Hermione ?

_-_ Ne m'en veux pas Harry, dit celle_-_ci avec un pâle sourire d'excuse qui contrastait avec la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux, mais tu as la plus jolie paire de fesses que j'ai jamais vu.

_-_ HERMIONE ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Ron et Harry, complètement abasourdis.

_-_ J'ai dit quelque chose ? demanda_-_t_-_elle innocemment.

Hildius et Alexis étaient pliés en deux et Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, ne pouvant même pas regarder dans les yeux les trois filles devant lui. Sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire qu'il avait la plus belle paire de fesses qu'elle ait jamais vu…Il ne pourrait jamais plus la voir comme avant désormais. Il sentit Hildius lui tapoter l'épaule avec compassion.

_-_ Tu vois, maintenant, tu es conscient de tes atouts. Tu pars à la chasse avec moi ?

_-_ Par Merlin…Hildius, tu es vraiment irrécupérable, gémit Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'attente en valait la peine ! Vous savez ce que vous avez faire ! Bizoos et à la prochaine !


	17. Balade à Pré au Lard

Salut tous les gens !

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 17. Désolée pour le long retard mais bon, c'était la période des exams donc voilà…mais bon, maintenant c'est fini donc tout va bien. J'espère avoir un rythme un peu plus régulier. Enfin tout dépendra de Mme l'Inspiration…J'ai la flemme de faire un disclamer donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous avez qu'à aller voir dans les chaps précédents. Voilou ! Je m'attarde pas plus longtemps ! Place aux RAR.

RAR :

**Florilège :** Mon Dieu, mon dieu, quelle review constructive mon chou. Je crois que c'est la meilleure que tu m'ais jamais faite……MDR ! Bon, maintenant que ces p d'exams sont terminés, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à l'écriture à presque plein temps (faut bien que je lise aussi, non mais ! lol). Bref (aaaaaaaaaah, non, pas lui !), si ça se trouve, le prochain chapitre tu le corrigeras en direct live….ça pourrait le faire. Je pourrais avoir tes bruitages en direct live ! hihihihi. Pis on pourra bosser sur Aveugle aussi (le lemon ! le lemon ! XD). Bon, voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Bizoos.

**AD vs AV :** Saloute pupuce ! Ravie que tu te sois marrée en lisant le chapitre. J'avoue que c'était un peu le but…;). L'action ? C'est quoi ce mot ? Désolée, je connais pas….argh ! pastapépastapé. Lol. T'inquiète, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais bon, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une mordue du Doloris en veux_-_tu en voilà et des attaques qui font de la poussière partout ! Sans parler du sang….c chiant ce truc, ça colle et une fois que ça sèche, ça pue. M'enfin…Bizoos et à plus sur msn !

**The_-_insane_-_demon :** Coucou pitite eidole ! Moi ? Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait à ryry. Bon, d'accord, je l'ai un petit peu mis mal à l'aise mais bon, faut bien le décoincer un peu. Merde à la fin ! lol. Mais je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rigoler. Bizoos et à plus sur msn !

**Diaelo :** Contente que ma fic te plaise. Comme tu l'as constaté, mon emploi du temps ne m'a pas permi de publier comme je le voulais mais maintenant que mes examens sont finis, ça devrait aller mieux. ;). En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très très plaisir. Bizoos.

**Onarluca :** Ravie que ce chap t'ait plu. Mais par contre, il n'y aura pas de Nat/Harry…je sais, je sais, c'est dommage mais bon…c'était pas prévu. Désolée…M'enfin, voilà la suite avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard ! GOMEN ! Bizoos. Ilys

**Orphée Potter :** Oooooh le vilain chantage que tu me fais ! Mais bon…après tout, c'est toi qui voit…si tu arrives à te passer de Nat….°°regard innocent. Mais bon, je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de Harry/Nat °°Ilys s'écarte prudemment°° et que je ne pense pas faire un Harry/Aki non plus…je sais même pas encore si je vais le caser ou pas…;_-_). En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Fearane :** Salut toi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'adore de plus en plus Hildius. Mais peut_-_être pas au point de laisser mon pitit nange adoré. Mais je comprends parfaitement ton dilemme. Et oui, ne t'en fais pas, Diudius (mon dieu, quel surnom stupide) a les cheveux longs. Je sais bien que Nat est tombé du ciel pour Ryry mais bon, Nat n'est pas gay et Ryry non plus donc…Voilà quoi. Ca va pas faciliter les choses. ;_-_). T'inquiète pas pour le pouvoir de Harry. On va pas le voir dans ce chapitre mais je me rattraperai dans le suivant, promis ! Encore merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Amy Keira :** Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et voilà le suivant ! Bizoos

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Saluuuuuuuuut tite nymphe ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'avoue que je me suis bien marrée aussi en écrivant la suite. J'aime bien quand Hermione se lâche un peu…c'est plus drôle et puis elle ne peut pas être une Miss Préfète_-_Parfaite 24h/24, c po humain ça ! A plus sur msn ! Bizoos.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu ! Et non, rassure_-_toi, je ne vais pas faire un Harry/Nat. C'était juste un moment d'égarement. Tu peux continuer à fantasmer sur notre petit ange adoré. Oui, oui, Hildius est craquant. J'adore ce perso…J'avais pas pensé à le caser avec Gin, mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je la garde en réserve au cas où ! Mais continue tes suggestions, je suis toujours preneuse ! Mais non, il n'y aura toujours pas de Mione/Harry. Je suis définitivement allergique à ce couple…Et oui, j'ai fait exprès de ressortir le surnom Ryry…Et j'ai pensé très fort à toi quand je l'ai fait. La prochaine fois, je te ferais une note d'auteur rien que pour toi ! mdr. Je te pardonne de m'avoir fait pleurer ac "Pardonné"…c signe que c'est une bonne fic ! ;_-_). Bizoos.

**Mort_-_Croc :** Salut toi ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, un Hildius de poche serait bien pratique pendant les jours de déprime. En tout cas, je suis tout simplement ravie que ce que tu aimes ce que j'écris. J'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps ! . Voilà le nouveau chapitre que je tu attendais avec impatience ! Bizoos.

**Sirius Aldebaran :** Désolée de t'avoir causé un choc avec Harry et Nat mais t'en fais pas, ça ira pas plus loin ! lol. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que Hildius te plaise. Je l'adore aussi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Salut petite puce ! Non je ne vais pas faire un Harry/Nat. Mais je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier paragraphe du chapitre. J'avoue que je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire. J'adoooore mettre Harry mal à l'aise. C'est trop drôle ! Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merci Flo pour cette superbe correction ! Même si t'as mis des lustres à le faire….Je plaisante ! Je sais que ton emploi du temps est tendu en ce moment…

**_SPECIALE DEDICACE :_** Chapitre dédié à ma ptite Nymphe et à Thealie qui ont fêté leur anniversaire y a pas très longtemps. BON ANNIVERSAIRE !Je vous adore les filles !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 17 : Balade à Pré-au-Lard**

Harry reprit les cours le lundi matin, avec une humeur plus ou moins bonne selon les moments. Mais dès que ses amis voyaient qu'il avait une de ses fameuses baisses de moral, ils s'empressaient de le distraire. Enfin, ça se résumait à Hildius qui racontait une quelconque ineptie avant de partir en courant pour échapper aux filles ou à Alexis qui lui avait lancé tellement de Sorts de Silence que Harry avait renoncé à les compter. Mais ça avait le don de lui remonter le moral en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de filer à l'infirmerie pour voir Remus entre chaque cours. Mme Pomfresh avait renoncé à l'en empêcher et se contentait de marmonner à chaque fois que Harry débarquait en coup de vent, seul ou accompagné.

Le jeudi précédant la première sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard arriva rapidement et Harry songeait en se levant ce matin_-_là que ce serait la parfaite occasion de se changer les idées. Il était ainsi occupé à fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche d'une cravate pas trop froissée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le sempiternel débat entre Ron, Hildius et Dean sur le football moldu, quand un cri aigu les fit tous sursauter.

_-_ C'était quoi ça ? demanda Nat, perplexe, en arrêtant de se battre contre ses cheveux emmêlés.

Alexis sortit de la salle de bains avec seulement une serviette nouée autour de la taille, complètement sonné.

_-_ C'est moi ou quelqu'un vient de hurler comme une Banshee ?

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Elise, le chemisier boutonné n'importe comment, entra comme une furie dans leur chambre et se précipita vers leur salle de bains sans leur jeter un regard.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Seamus, stupéfait.

Elise ressortit à ce moment avec un pot de gel à la main, apparemment soulagée. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur avant de prendre la parole.

_-_ Désolée, panne de gel. Je sais pas à qui c'est mais je le réquisitionne ! Question de vie ou de mort, dit_-_elle joyeusement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle se ravisa au dernier moment et s'avança vers Seamus qui rougit légèrement et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de sortir pour de bon cette fois_-_ci, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_-_ Dites_-_moi que je rêve ? balbutia Ron en fixant Seamus qui était resté figé au même endroit, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_ Je crois pas non…répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ Mon pot de gel…gémit Neville en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Hildius éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par les autres. Dean asséna une grande claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami qui sembla revenir à la réalité. Il ne dit rien mais son sourire béat parlait pour lui, augmentant l'hilarité des autres occupants du dortoir.

Ils finirent par descendre de leur chambre et Seamus n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire rêveur. Pour une fois, c'était les filles qui les attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Elise se leva en les voyant arriver et alla se planter devant Seamus qui rougit violemment. Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique.

_-_ Bon, tu m'embrasses ou quoi ?

Hildius et Ron pouffèrent de rire, arrachant un soupir exaspéré aux filles. Harry les laissa là et sortit de la Salle de Commune pour aller à l'infirmerie voir Remus avant le petit déjeuner. Il entra après avoir brièvement frappé, salua l'infirmière d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le lit. Remus avait repris quelques couleurs mais il était toujours dans le coma. Mme Pomfresh ne désespérait pas de le voir se réveiller sous peu mais pour l'instant, il n'avait manifesté aucun signe de conscience.

_-_ Salut Remus ! lança Harry avec un ton aussi joyeux que possible. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…Je suis sûr que Papa et Sirius auraient bien rigolé…

Il raconta ainsi l'épisode du matin en repoussant des mèches de cheveux du visage pâle de son ancien professeur. Il arrivait à la fin de son histoire quand il sursauta en sentant Remus serrer doucement sa main.

_-_ Remus ? Tu m'entends ? souffla Harry avec espoir.

Le lycanthrope serra à nouveau sa main.

_-_ Mme Pomfresh ! appela Harry, surexcité.

_-_ Potter ! Ceci est une infirmerie et je vous interdis de hurler sinon je…

_-_ Il m'entend ! coupa Harry. Il m'entend !

_-_ Quoi ? Mais…

_-_ Il a serré ma main quand je lui parlai et quand je lui ai demandé s'il m'entendait, il l'a encore serré ! expliqua Harry, ravi.

_-_ Poussez_-_vous de là ! ordonna_-_t_-_elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts en fronçant les sourcils. Un sourire soulagé se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres et elle releva la tête.

_-_ Alors ? interrogea Harry avec impatience.

_-_ Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Encouragez_-_le à revenir, je suis sûre que ça ne fera qu'accélérer le processus.

Harry se rua près du lit et reprit la main de Remus.

_-_ Allez, Remus, reviens maintenant. Ouvre les yeux ! Je suis sûr que tu peux faire ça ! Et puis j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter. Reviens s'il te plait…

Il l'appela comme ça pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans voir aucun résultat mais il continua tout de même. Mme Pomfresh se tenait à quelques pas, prête à intervenir. Le visage de Remus commença alors à se contracter, comme s'il luttait pour ouvrir les yeux et Harry redoubla d'efforts. Remus finit par papillonner des yeux et Harry poussa un cri de joie en se jetant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_-_ Harry, murmura Remus d'une voix rauque.

_-_ Potter, lâchez mon patient.

Harry se détacha à regret du Maraudeur et recula d'un pas. Mme Pomfresh ausculta rapidement Remus et fit venir quelques potions qu'elle lui fit avaler, arrachant quelques grimaces comiques à son patient.

_-_ Vous devriez vous rétablir rapidement maintenant, dit finalement l'infirmière. Mr Potter, vous devriez aller déjeuner avant que les cours ne commencent. Et Mr Lupin a besoin de repos.

_-_ Je sais, je sais, grogna Harry.

Il revint néanmoins près du lit et sourit à Remus.

_-_ Je viens te voir à midi si j'ai le temps ou sinon, ce sera ce soir sans faute…

Remus hocha la tête alors que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

_-_ Je suis content que tu sois revenu…termina Harry avant de partir.

Il courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle en regardant sa montre. Il lui restait 20 minutes pour grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller en DCFM. Il entra dans la Grande Salle, toujours en courant, ignorant les regards surpris des autres élèves et se laissa tomber entre Nat et Hermione, à bout de souffle.

_-_ Harry ? Qu'est_-_ce qui te prends ? interrogea Ron, perplexe.

_-_ Remus…réveillé, articula_-_t_-_il en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il avala d'un trait avant d'attaquer son petit_-_déjeuner.

Ron et Hermione poussèrent un soupir soulagé et Ginny, assise un peu plus loin adressa un sourire lumineux à Harry qui hocha la tête. Ils gagnèrent la salle de DCFM en bavardant joyeusement. Quoique cette fois_-_ci, c'était Harry qui menait la conversation avec Hildius, d'une humeur plus qu'excellente. Le professeur Milboard les fit entrer et ils reprirent leur cours sur les vampires et les moyens de les combattre. Quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer l'heure du déjeuner, Harry partit vers l'infirmerie avec Ron et Hermione. Ils rencontrèrent Nat à quelques couloirs de l'infirmerie.

_-_ Pas la peine de vous fatiguer, Remus dort, annonça l'ange.

_-_ Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Ron.

_-_ Non, mais vraiment Ron ! Tu as réfléchi avant de poser cette question ? s'agaça Hermione.

_-_ Heu…

_-_ Comment va_-_t_-_il ? interrogea Harry en ignorant ses amis.

_-_ C'est pas la grande forme. Il est fatigué mais sinon, ça va. Il devrait vite se remettre maintenant, répondit Nat avec un sourire. Vous êtes prêts pour votre cours de Duel ?

_-_ Bah ! Je suppose que oui, répondit Ron alors qu'ils repartaient vers la Grande Salle. De toute façon, on a fait que courir depuis le début. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avance.

_-_ Ron…soupira Hermione.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai dit ENCORE ? s'énerva le rouquin en fusillant sa meilleure amie du regard.

_-_ Le professeur Milboard nous a dit au début de l'année que la condition physique était très importante, répondit sèchement Hermione, pas du tout impressionnée. Alors si tu n'es pas capable de faire entrer ça dans ta tête…

_-_ STOP ! intervint Harry en s'arrêtant.

_-_ Je suis plutôt d'accord, ajouta Nat avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Vous en avez pas marre de vous chamailler pour rien ? demanda Harry en croisant les bras et en leur lançant son fameux regard "Vous êtes vraiment désespérants".

_-_ On ne se chamaille pas ! grogna Ron.

_-_ Mais bien sûr…Et moi, je m'appelle Rogue, j'adore les tutus roses et je chante à tue_-_tête "I'm too sexy !" en me déhanchant (1), grinça Harry.

_-_ Je n'ai aucune espèce d'attirance pour les tutus roses, Potter, fit une voix doucereuse dans son dos.

_-_ Oups, lâcha Nat d'un air désinvolte alors que Harry se figeait et se retournait en priant pour que la voix qu'il venait d'entendre soit juste une hallucination auditive.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et Rogue arborait un rictus mauvais, signe avant_-_coureur de points en moins pour Gryffondor. Harry déglutit avec difficulté et attendit.

_-_ Allez déjeuner ! ordonna Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire de fois et se hâtèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Harry commençait une prière pour remercier Merlin d'avoir accompli un miracle quand la voix du Maître des Potions retentit derrière eux.

_-_ Et 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

_-_ Je me disais aussi…marmonna Harry.

_-_ Là, j'avoue que c'était vraiment pas de chance, pouffa Nat.

_-_ Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, bougonna Hermione.

_-_ Oh si ! Franchement Harry, t'aurais dû voir ta tête…

_-_ C'est vrai que c'était comique…confirma Ron avant d'éclater de rire, suivi par Nat.

_-_ Espèce de faux frère ! se vexa faussement Harry en essayant de mettre une claque derrière la tête de Ron qui esquiva sans peine.

Après le déjeuner, ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs pour mettre leurs tenues de sport et redescendirent à la Grande Salle pour 14 heures. Le professeur Milboard les accueillit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

_-_ Je serai aujourd'hui assisté par Mme Bibine, étant donné que le professeur Lupin a un empêchement aujourd'hui, annonça_-_t_-_il. De plus, cette séance sera spéciale dans le sens où ce sera certainement la dernière que nous passerons à l'extérieur avant un bon moment. C'est pour cela que la teneur du cours sera quelque peu différente. Hagrid et moi_-_même vous avons aménagé un petit parcours avec différents obstacles, rien d'insurmontables ni de trop dangereux, je vous rassure.

_-_ Ben voyons. Juste une petite dizaine de trolls enragés, une tribu de vampires privée de dessert depuis un mois, et quelques petites manticores tout à fait sympathiques…railla Ron alors que Harry grimaçait : ça lui rappelait un peu trop la Troisième Tâche.

_-_ Tout a été fait pour que votre sécurité soit optimale. Le but de ce parcours sera bien entendu de le faire un minimum de temps. Vous partirez avec votre groupe habituel et les trois premiers groupes à arriver se verront attribuer 30 points par élève.

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle.

_-_ Sur ce, allons_-_y !

Ils rejoignirent le Parc en discutant bruyamment et après l'habituel échauffement sur le terrain de Quidditch, tous les groupes se trouvèrent sur la ligne de départ, baguette à la main et l'excitation visible sur tous les visages. Harry échangea un regard impatient avec Ron qui se tenait à ses côtés et se tendit pour le départ.

_-_ Vous êtes prêts ? Attention…Partez ! s'exclama Milboard en libérant une détonation avec sa baguette.

Les élèves poussèrent une grande clameur et partirent d'un seul mouvement mais le premier obstacle intervint quelques secondes plus tard. Un épais brouillard tomba sur eux, étouffant le moindre bruit et Harry ne voyait pas à 30 centimètres devant lui.

_-_ Nom d'un Scrout ! Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ce bordel ! marmonna Ron.

_-_ Ryry ? T'es où ? (n/a : clin d'oeil à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra...mdr !)

_-_ Bon sang, Hildius, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva Harry en voyant le grand Italien sortirent de la brume.

_-_ Oui, oui. Bon, manque plus que Blaise…

_-_ Présent.

_-_ Lizzie et Seamus ! C'est pas le moment de faire des cochonneries ! chantonna Hildius.

_-_ On ne fait pas de cochonneries, abruti, marmonna Elise en les rejoignant.

_-_ Moi aussi je t'aime Lizzie.

_-_ Hey ! Ca c'est mon boulot ! s'offusqua faussement Seamus.

_-_ Bon, ça suffit, intervint Harry. On perd du temps là. Par où on va ?

_-_ Je sais pas moi. C'est toi le chef ! déclara candidement Hildius.

_-_ Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

_-_ Parce que, répondit Blaise. Allez, Captain Ryry, on te suit. (n/a : re clin d'oeil à une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra encore...XD)

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? grogna Harry.

_-_ Peut_-_être survivre à Voldemort, se moqua gentiment Elise sans tenir compte de la grimace de Seamus et Blaise.

_-_ Ok, ok. Bon, premièrement, qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ce fichu brouillard ?

_-_ Je pense que c'était pour nous déstabiliser et nous faire perdre du temps, répondit sérieusement Hildius.

_-_ Et j'ai comme l'impression que ça a parfaitement réussi, renchérit Blaise, son éternel sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres.

_-_ Allez, on avance. _Lumos !_ souffla Harry.

Ils se mirent à marché droit devant eux et au fur et à mesure de leur progression le brouillard se dissipait, leur permettant d'adopter une allure plus rapide. Ils finirent par déboucher en plein milieu du Parc et se retournèrent pour voir la nappe de brume flotter jusque haut dans le ciel.

_-_ Première étape accomplie avec succès, dit Harry avec satisfaction. Continuons !

Ils suivirent le parcours balisé en courant à leur allure habituelle, la baguette à la main et les sens en alerte. Ils arrivèrent près d'un bois qui avait été aménagé juste pour le cours. Harry ralentit et leur fit signe d'entrer en silence à l'intérieur. Pas la peine de manifester leur présence à d'éventuels ennemis. Soudain une silhouette vêtue de noir surgit devant Harry, arrachant un cri de surprise à Elise.

_-_ EXPELLIARMUS ! rugirent en chœur Harry et Ron.

La personne partit s'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre pour révéler que c'était en fait un simple mannequin. Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

_-_ Et ben, quel réflexe vous deux ! fit Blaise avec un ton appréciateur.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_-_ Restez sur vos gardes, souffla_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Moi je préfererai me promener en sautillant gaiment et en chantant "Promenons_-_nous dans les bois pendant que Remus n'y ait pas", souffla Ron à son oreille et Harry étouffa son fou_-_rire dans sa manche.

Ils rencontrèrent d'autres mannequins mais ils était prêts cette fois_-_ci et ils les envoyèrent voler plusieurs mètres plus loin avec une certaine efficacité. Ils sortirent du bois et reprirent leur vitesse de croisière. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où en était les autres groupes. Il avait l'impression qu'ils etaient seuls même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le parcours dura encore une bonne heure mais ils ne rencontrèrent pas de difficultés particulières, sauf quand Ron s'étala la tête la première dans la boue malodorante d'un marais après avoir trébuché sur une racine ou que Hildius s'érafla tout le bras droit dans les ronces en voulant éviter une claque d'Elise qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié une de ses plaisanteries douteuses. Harry aperçut enfin Mme Bibine au sommet d'une petite colline et la pensée d'une douche bien chaude lui arracha un sourire béat.

_-_ On arrive, annonça_-_t_-_il joyeusement. Allez, on accélère !

Son groupe augmenta ainsi la cadence et arrivèrent au niveau de Mme Bibine qui leur fit un sourire.

_-_ Bravo à tous. Vous êtes les premiers à arriver.

_-_ Sérieusement ? s'étonna Blaise en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, à bout de souffle.

_-_ Tout à fait. Tenez ! dit_-_elle en leur tendant des bouteilles d'eau. Dépêchez_-_vous de rentrer au chaud.

_-_ Oui professeur, acquiesça Harry en débouchant sa bouteille.

Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner leur dortoir et la salle de bains. Ron réclama la priorité, faveur qui lui fut accordée avec empressement étant donné l'odeur pestilentielle qu'il dégageait. Ils redescendirent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent dans leur coin habituel. Blaise les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et ils commencèrent à bavarder en attendant les autres groupes. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry soupira en entendant son estomac gargouiller.

_-_ Oh la poisse !

_-_ Quoi ? s'inquiéta Elise.

_-_ J'ai tellement faim que je pourrai avaler un hyppogriffe entier, grommela Harry.

_-_ Ca se mange les hyppogriffes ? demanda Seamus en prenant une mine songeuse.

_-_ Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, coupa Ron en se levant d'un bond. Ne bougez pas de là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui lui prend ? interrogea Hildius, perplexe. Il va vraiment aller chercher un hyppogriffe ?

Harry se contenta de rire et se cala plus confortablement contre les coussins. Son meilleur ami revint un moment plus tard, un panier à la main.

_-_ Voilà le quatre heures, les enfants ! annonça_-_t_-_il avec entrain.

_-_ Ron, mon frère, je t'aime ! souffla Harry en se frottant les mains.

Ron rit et se rassit sur son pouf avant d'entreprendre de vider son panier.

_-_ Alors, qu'avons_-_nous là ? Du jus de citrouille bien frais, des éclairs au chocolat pour moi, de la tarte à la mélasse pour Harry, des choux à la crème pour Elise, un énorme mille_-_feuille pour Hildius, un baba au rhum pour notre alcolo de service, j'ai nommé Seamus, énuméra Ron en déballant ses victuailles sous le regard gourmand de ses amis. Et enfin, de la tarte au citron pour le Serpentard le plus givré que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu. Au fait, t'es sûr que le Choixpeau s'est pas planté ? T'aurais dû être à Gryffondor…

_-_ J'étais trop intelligent pour ça, répliqua Blaise en saisissant sa part de tarte.

_-_ Et trop prétentieux aussi. Puis_-_je te rappeler mon cher, que nous sommes en majorité ? railla Harry.

_-_ Mais vous n'allez rien me faire, voyons. Vous êtes bien trop loyaux et nobles pour vous rabaisser à vous battre à un contre cinq.

_-_ Méfie_-_toi, mon vieux, méfie_-_toi ! rétorqua Harry en lui lançant le regard le plus sournois qu'il pouvait faire.

_-_ Hey ! C'est que tu me ferais presque peur, petit lion ! rigola Blaise.

Harry se contenta de lui tirer la langue et retourna toute son attention sur sa pâtisserie. Ils eurent largement le temps de terminer leur collation avant que le deuxième groupe n'arrive. Les autres élèves se succédèrent ensuite plus rapidement et au bout d'une heure, tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Milboard entra en dernier et se plaça devant ses élèves, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_-_ Bien…bien, vous avez tous fait du bon travail, dit_-_il. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé au début du cours, ceci était notre dernière séance en extérieur avant un bon moment. Désormais, tous les cours auront lieu ici. Pour la suite des réjouissances, je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que l'apprentissage des techniques de combats moldues est au programme ainsi que le maniement des armes blanches.

_-_ Les armes blanches ! s'exclama Terry Boots. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ?

_-_ Si, bien entendu, Mr Boots. C'est pour cela que j'attendrais de votre part la plus grande prudence. Je vous préviens dès maintenant que si une personne à l'inconscience de prendre cette chose à la légère, il se verra renvoyer de mon cours et ce, définitivement. Je ne tiens pas à retrouver quelqu'un avec une jambe ou un bras en moins. Clair pour tout le monde ?

Personne n'osa souffler le moindre mot, peu habitué au ton extrêmement sérieux de leur professeur.

_-_ Parfait. A présent, reparlons de ce parcours…

Ils ressortirent tous de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur Salle Commune à 17h30 et Harry prit la direction de l'infirmerie pour aller voir Remus. Il y retrouva Nat en pleine conversation avec le Maraudeur.

_-_ Salut vous deux ! lança_-_t_-_il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Comment ça va, Remus ?

_-_ On fait aller, répondit le lycanthrope avec un sourire.

_-_ Alors, ce cours de Duel ? interrogea curieusement Nat.

Harry se lança alors dans un récit enthousiaste du parcours et parla ensuite des projets du professeur Milboard pour la suite des cours.

_-_ Alors il va quand même essayer…murmura Remus.

_-_ Essayer quoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

_-_ Le maniement d'une arme chez les sorciers est, comme tu t'en doutes, différent que pour les Moldus.

Harry acquiesça et encouragea Remus à continuer.

_-_ Normalement, chaque sorcier possède son arme propre. Son style varie selon la personnalité et doit être le reflet parfait du sorcier, de son caractère, de ses ambitions, etc. Comme pour la baguette, c'est l'arme qui choisit son sorcier, bien que le processus soit un peu plus difficile.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Et bien, c'est le sorcier qui modèle son arme à son image. C'est pour cela qu'un sorcier sachant se battre de cette manière est d'autant plus redoutable. Son arme est le prolongement de son bras, au même titre que sa baguette, ce qui lui donne un atout supplémentaire au combat.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Mais, euh…pourquoi si peu de sorciers se battent de cette manière ?

_-_ Parce que l'entraînement est bien plus contraignant que pour la baguette et que cette tradition s'est quelque peu perdue au fil des ans.

_-_ Et toi, tu sais te battre ainsi ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Oui, un peu.

_-_ Et c'est quoi ton arme ?

_-_ Je vais te montrer.

Remus ferma les yeux et tendit la main. Il fronça les sourcils, concentré. Un long sabre en forme de croissant de lune apparu au creux de sa main et Remus poussa un soupir. Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit l'arme à Harry qui la prit avec précaution, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Le sabre était simple mais magnifique.

_-_ Wow…Et tu sais te servir de ça ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Je me défends, même si je dois être un peu rouillé depuis le temps, rigola Remus.

_-_ Et toi Nat ?

_-_ Je savais à l'époque mais j'ai oublié depuis le temps…Et c'était une épée, si tu tiens à le savoir, ajouta_-_t_-_il en souriant.

Harry referma la bouche, coupé dans son élan et sourit à son tour.

_-_ En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'y être ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Je me vois bien trancher la tête de ce cher Voldemort, avec du sang qui gicle partout, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un sourire carnassier. Ben quoi ?

Les deux autres le regardaient, éberlués. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant leur tête.

_-_ Harry ? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Nat en lui posant une main sur le front.

_-_ Parfaitement bien. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Tu as été…désinvolte ? souffla Remus en écarquillant les yeux. Qui êtes_-_vous et qu'avez_-_vous fait de Harry ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_-_ Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter…

_-_ Ce n'était pas un reproche, Harry, assura Nat en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est juste qu'on n'est pas habitué à ce que tu réagisses de cette manière.

_-_ Et je dois dire que je préfère t'entendre parler comme ça que de te voir renfermé sur toi_-_même, déprimé et bien trop sombre…continua Remus. Même si je sais parfaitement que tu es conscient de la tâche que tu as à accomplir.

_-_ Je suppose que j'ai envie de profiter un peu de ma vie…qui pourrait bien se terminer plus tôt que prévu, rétorqua Harry en grimaçant un sourire.

_-_ Par contre, moi je n'aime pas du tout quand tu parles comme ça ! déclara sérieusement Nat.

_-_ Mmmh, moi non plus, à vrai dire…répondit Harry.

Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet de conversation et restèrent avec Remus jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh les expulse de son infirmerie en les accusant d'épuiser son patient.

OoO

Le samedi matin arriva rapidement et Harry descendit en dernier du dortoir car il avait passé une nuit agitée. Les cauchemars faisaient leur grand retour et sa cicatrice le picotait désagréablement. Mais il essaya de ne pas y faire attention, bien décidé à profiter de sa journée à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Ses amis étaient déjà attablés devant leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, visiblement de bonne humeur. Harry se laissa tomber à côté de Nat et se servit une grande tasse de café noir. Il en but trois gorgées et grimaça.

_-_ Harry…Pourquoi tu t'obstines à boire du café alors que tu n'aimes pas ça ? soupira Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ Y a rien de mieux pour me réveiller, répondit Harry en mordant dans une brioche. Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils font ? demanda_-_t_-_il en désignant Ron et Hildius.

Les deux garçons étaient assis face à face et s'empiffraient sous les regards médusés des autres Gryffondors et les encouragements enthousiastes de la plupart des autres 6e année.

_-_ C'est à celui qui mangera le plus, répondit Marie en levant le nez de son courrier pour jeter un coup d'œil dégoûté à Ron qui mettait deux croissants à la fois dans sa bouche.

_-_ Ils ont pariés une tournée aux Trois Balais, termina Nat en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

_-_ Charmant…conclut Harry en détournant le regard du spectacle peu ragoûtant.

_-_ J'aurais dit puéril, marmonna Hermione.

Harry pouffa de rire mais préféra ne rien ajouter pour éviter toute dispute.

_-_ GAGNE ! hurla soudainement Ron en levant un pain au chocolat triomphal alors que Hildius sortait de la Grande Salle en courant, une main sur la bouche.

Les autres Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et Harry vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel. Hildius revint à table un peu plus tard en boudant.

_-_ Alors petit estomac, j'espère que tes Gallions sont prêts, railla Ron.

_-_ Je me vengerai, bougonna Hildius en croisant les bras.

_-_ Oh, allez, sois bon joueur ! Avoue que je suis le meilleur.

_-_ Tu peux toujours courir. Et puis de toute façon, c'est la faute aux brioches. Elles sont trop grosses !

_-_ Hildius…Tu serais pas en train de te chercher des excuses par hasard…fit Aki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_-_ Mééééé ! Pas les cheveux !

Ils partirent un peu plus tard vers le village et se fixèrent rendez_-_vous à 12h30 aux Trois Balais pour pouvoir déjeuner ensemble. Hildius, Aki et Alexis partirent à la découverte de Pré au Lard. Elise et Seamus prirent la direction du salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu et Hermione partit avec Marie vers la librairie. Harry se retrouva donc avec Ron et Nat.

_-_ On commence par quoi ? demanda distraitement Harry en remuant sa bourse remplie de monnaie.

_-_ Zonko ? proposa Ron.

_-_ Mmmh, bonne idée. J'ai plus de boules puantes, répondit Harry.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous plus tard aux Trois Balais pour le déjeuner. Hermione et Marie arrivèrent les dernières, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

_-_ La matinée a été bonne ? interrogea Harry.

_-_ Excellente ! On a découvert la plus formidable boutique de vêtements que j'aie jamais vu ! déclara Marie.

_-_ Ah oui ? Laquelle ? demanda Ginny en se penchant vers les deux filles, visiblement intéressée.

_-_ Et c'est parti pour une discussion chiffon, soupira Ron. Pourquoi les filles se croient toujours obligée de parler vêtements ? C'est dingue.

_-_ Et pourquoi les garçons se croient toujours obligé de parler Quidditch ? répliqua sèchement Hermione alors que les autres filles lançaient un regard noir au rouquin qui se ratatina sur sa chaise.

_-_ Là, je dois dire qu'elle marque un point, convint Nat en buvant une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

Harry n'ajouta rien et regarda pensivement ses propres vêtements. Ce n'était pas très reluisant. Il portait un jean trois fois trop grand pour lui, un pull à la mode Weasley en plus de sa cape de sorcier. Il se frotta le menton et regarda Hildius et Alexis qui étaient vêtus d'un mélange de vêtements moldus et sorciers. Même Ron était bien mieux habillé que lui. Nat était hors_-_compétition vu que même vêtu de vieilles guenilles, il aurait encore été à tomber par terre. Le monde était injuste tout de même. Harry prit la ferme résolution de s'éclipser discrètement après le déjeuner et de trouver ce fameux magasin pour refaire sa garde_-_robe. Ça devenait vraiment urgent.

Chose dite, chose faite, même si s'éloigner discrètement n'avait pas été simple. Il finit par trouver le magasin en question et resta un instant devant la vitrine, indécis.

_-_ Tu comptes rester planter là toute l'après_-_midi ? fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir Hermione et Ginny le regarder d'un air goguenard.

_-_ Vous m'avez fait peur…balbutia_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu te décides enfin à t'acheter des vêtements dignes de ce nom ? questionna Ginny.

_-_ Possible…

_-_ Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Allez viens, mon lapin, on va te transformer en véritable Dieu ! fit_-_elle avec un sourire dément.

_-_ Mon…lapin ? s'étrangla Harry.

Finalement, il ne savait plus si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Mais avant d'avoir pu penser à un quelconque moyen de s'échapper, ses deux amies l'avaient saisi par un bras et l'entraînaient à l'intérieur.

Il ressortit deux heures plus tard, complètement épuisé et les bras chargés de nombreux sacs. Hermione et Ginny le suivaient avec un sourire satisfait. Les vieux vêtements de Harry avait été remplacés par un jean noir et légèrement moulant, une chemise d'un bleu profond et une veste noire en peau de dragon avait remplacé sa cape.

_-_ Mon cher Harry, permet_-_moi de te dire que tu es une vraie bombe, là_-_dedans ! déclara Ginny avec sérieux.

Harry rougit violemment et balbutia un vague merci.

_-_ Prépare_-_toi à subir les assauts de dizaines d'adolescentes complètement subjuguées par ton charme de beau brun ténébreux, rajouta Hermione avant d'éclater de rire.

_-_ Complètement folles…grommela Harry, les joues toujours écarlates, en réduisant ses sacs pour les ranger dans la poche de son manteau. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Ils les retrouvèrent assis au bord de la fontaine sur la place centrale du village. Hildius fut le premier à les apercevoir et Harry vit les yeux de l'Italien s'écarquiller de stupeur. Il dit quelque chose qui attira l'attention des autres et leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Alexis siffla d'un air appréciateur, Ron tenta de dire quelque chose mais sans succès tandis que Marie et Aki le dévoraient littéralement des yeux.

_-_ Et bien, quel changement ! s'exclama joyeusement Nat.

_-_ Un peu, oui…admit Harry en souriant, essayant d'ignorer tant bien que mal le regard ahuri des autres.

_-_ Tu sais que si je n'étais pas à 100pourcentshétéro, je te demanderais de m'épouser immédiatement tout de suite, dit Hildius en détaillant Harry des pieds à la tête. Tu es splendide ! conclut_-_il avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_ Hein, oui, qu'il est beau notre petit Harry ! renchérit Ginny. Harry ? Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry s'était en effet mis à trembler de froid alors que sa cicatrice l'élançait douloureusement. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui en sortant sa baguette. Les échos lointains des hurlements de sa mère commencèrent à résonner dans sa tête alors que le froid grandissait. Les autres s'étaient tus, tout le village était subitement devenu silencieux. Et Harry les vit se détacher au loin, silhouettes noires et menaçantes.

_-_ Détraqueurs, souffla_-_t_-_il. COUREZ !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Référence à un site internet avec un Snape qui chante vraiment "I'm too sexy"….Enorme fou-rire. Si ça vous intéresse, voilà l'adresse du site : http / chance . slashcity . net / multi / snapesexy . swf (sans les espaces bien sûr !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lalalalalala…Mmmh ? Un cliffhanger ? Où ça ? Non vraiment, je ne vois pas….Hey, pourquoi vous me menacez avec des armes…Bon, désolée faut que j'y aille, y a mon Patmol en peluche qui m'appelle ! Bizooooos !


	18. Un Serpent chez les Lions

Bonjour tout le monde !

AAAAAAH ! Pas les tomates ! Pitiééééééé ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, surtout avec la fin que je vous avais fait. J'ai honte…Mais c'est pas de ma faute, ma bêta était dans ses exams et pis après elle eu des problèmes de PC…c'était indépendant de ma volonté. Vous me pardonnez ? Sivouplé ? Bon, je me tais. Je vous laisse avec les RAR !

**RAR :**

**Mili :** Oui, oui, je sais que les cliffs sont très cruels mais bon, j'adore ça ! Bon, pour répondre à ta question existentielle sur le fait que Ryry va se battre avec ses vêtements tout neuf et ben moi je me suis dit que comme ça il aurait encore plus la classe et qu'il ridiculiserait encore plus les Mangemorts parce que LUI il est bien habillé et pas eux ! na ! Ben quoi ? Elle est très logique ma réponse ! Lol. Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

**The-insane-demon :** Ah ben désolée je ne connaissais pas cette règle mais je mets au défi toute personne de sexe féminin normalement constituée de résisiter à un Ryry bien habillé ! Bon, ben voilà, c impossible. Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

**AD vs AV :** OUAIS ! Une review de toi ! Trop contente ! Oui, oui je leur ai donné l'adresse de ce truc bidon infâme qui me fait mourir de rire. Mais bon, j'ai trouvé encore pire : des japonnais qui dansent sur une musique style Village People, vêtus en tout et pour tout d'un slip blanc décoré d'une feuille de vigne ! Ah ah ! Tu dis plus rien là ! Mwahahaha ! Voilà la suite ! Bizoos ma pupuce !

**Onarluca :** Et non, pas de yaoï, sorry…Je sais, je sais, c'est bien triste mais bon, life is life. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Bizoos.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Salut copine ! Ah ben je suis ravie que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre drôle…Je me suis bien amusée aussi à imaginer Rogue en tutu rose. Mon dieu, quelle vision d'horreur ! lol. Bon, ben Mione et Ronny boy arrêteront de se disputer quand ils seront ensemble…niark niark niark. Et pis ouais, les Détraqueurs sont envoyés par tonton voldy ! M'enfin, t'auras la confirmation dans ce chapitre…hin hin hin ! ça va saigner ! A plus tard miss ! Bizoos.

**Théalie :** Salut ma ptite puce ! Alors, voyons voir…je suis contente que tu aimes cette fin de chapitre (bon, c pas l'avis de tout le monde mais bon…lol). Tu verras l'arme de Ryry dans le prochain chapitre et non, Neville ne reverra jamais son pot de gel. Triste, non ? Oui, je reparlerai de James et Lily et je pense que Remus sait que Nat les a vu. En fait, j'en sais trop rien. Nat a l'habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et quand je m'occupe de ce personnage je ne vais jamais où je veux aller. Tout ça pour dire, qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Remus soit au courant ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes supers compliments ! Je t'adore ! Bizoooos !

**MortCroc :** Aaaah, ma ptite MortCroc que j'adore ! T'inquiète pas pour le zwingg dans le derrière de Snape, je t'ai promis que je le caserai et je le caserai ! hihihihi. Bon, je te rappelle que dans ta future review, tu dois me laisser quelques indications sur mon personnage dans ta future fic…Ahlalala, j'ai trop hâte d'en savoir un peu plus ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Tu me fais rougir ! lol. Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

**Amy Keira :** Pourquoi le dernier chapitre s'est terminé comme ça ? Mais parce que l'auteur est cruelle et sadique ! Ca me semble évident ! lol. Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! Bizoos !

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Coucou tite Nymphe ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Pour ce qui concerne l'arme de Ryry, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant qui est déjà écrit, soit dit en passant ! niark niark niark ! Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Il était vraiment temps que Ryry se refasse une garde robe digne de ce nom ! Gros bizoos !

**Basile : **Oups, j'ai oublié de répondre à ta question. Toutes mes excuses. Bon, ben pour ce qui concerne la relation entre Aki et Harry, j'en sais trop rien encore. Faut que j'y réfléchisse…;-). En tout cas, merci pour ta super review ! Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

**Oronwe :** Oooooh…Voilà le genre de reviews qui a le don de me faire rougir…Merciiiii beaucoup ! En tout cas, je suis très très très heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Voilà la suite ! Bizoos !

PS : J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo…en fait, il me dit quelque chose. C'est pas un des Valar dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, enfin plutôt le Silmarillon. J'en suis pas sûre mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà lu quelque part :D

Petit mot de dernière minute : Merci Flo pour ta super correction mais rappelle-moi de maudire ton PC à l'occasion ! Bsouilles !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 18 : Un Serpent chez les Lions**

La salle commune des Gryffondors, joyeusement bruyante en temps normal, était plongée dans un calme étonnant. Harry était tout près du feu, sa main serrée dans celle de Ginny, repassant en boucle les événements vieux d'à peine quelques heures. Tout avait été tellement vite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash Back

_- Détraqueurs, souffla-t-il. COUREZ !_

_Il attrapa les mains de Ginny et de Hermione et les força à avancer, suivi rapidement des autres. La panique et une terreur sans nom avaient rapidement envahi tout le village et on pouvait entendre le bruit retentissant des transplannage, recouvert par les hurlements des élèves et autres promeneurs. Mais Harry ne s'occupait pas de ça. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était de mettre ses amis en sécurité. Le froid s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que les Détraqueurs envahissaient Pré-au-Lard. Hermione poussa un gémissement à côté de lui et trébucha. Elle tomba sur le sol mais Harry vit Ron la remettre sur ses pieds en une seconde et la forcer à continuer. Les autres élèves de Poudlard affluaient de partout et se ruaient vers le chemin qui les ramènerait à Poudlard. Soudain, une trentaine de silhouettes entièrement vêtues de noires et encagoulées apparurent devant eux, leur coupant toute possibilité de retraite vers le château. Harry s'arrêta net, la mâchoire crispée par la fureur . Les autres élèves cessèrent également de courir, la peur inscrite sur leurs visages. Ils devaient être en tout pas loin d'une centaine, muets de terreur. Les Mangemorts les encerclaient et les Détraqueurs étaient de plus en plus proches. Harry entendit Ron jurer à côté de lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Il fallait agir…Et vite. Bon sang, où étaient les adultes ? Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un village fantôme. Soudain, mu par une inspiration soudaine, il prit les choses en main. Les Mangemorts étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux et s'avançaient lentement._

_- Hermione…chuchota-t-il. Dis aux élèves les plus jeunes de courir jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante et de prendre le passage secret. Que les autres restent se battre s'ils le veulent pour qu'on puisse couvrir leur retraite._

_- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Le message passa rapidement et bientôt les élèves de troisième et quatrième années se retrouvèrent à l'arrière du groupe, tandis que les plus vieux avaient tous leur baguette prête, attendant juste le signal de Harry qui avait été tacitement désigné comme chef. Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus qu'à dix mètres_

_- DISPERSEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-il. STUPEFIX ! _

_Le trait de lumière rouge toucha un Mangemort qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Ce fut le signal. Les élèves les plus jeunes se mirent à courir dans les rues perpendiculaires, suivis par les plus vieux qui lançaient tous les sorts qu'ils pouvaient, essayant de neutraliser le plus d'ennemis possibles. Les Mangemorts ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à une quelconque résistance. Mais ils se reprirent bien vite et un combat inégal s'engagea. Harry sentait la présence de Nat à côté de lui, protectrice et rassurante. Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien et se laissa envahir par l'adrénaline. Bientôt, ses réflexes prirent le dessus et son cerveau se brancha en mode combat. Il jeta un puissant Expelliarmus qui envoya s'écraser trois Mangemorts contre un mur dans un craquement sinistre. Les autres adultes du village semblèrent enfin se réveiller et les Mangemorts furent rapidement pris en tenailles entre des élèves inexpérimentés, certes, mais enragés et des habitants en colère. Les Impardonnables commencèrent alors à fuser et Harry poussa un cri de rage quand il vit Alexis s'effondrer à côté de lui en hurlant de douleur. La colère l'envahit et il sentit son aura l'entourer. Il ne su pas exactement ce qui se passa mais il tendit furieusement la main vers le Mangemort qui avait lancé le Doloris et celui-ci poussa un hurlement inhumain quand la foudre s'abattit sur lui, le réduisant à l'état de cadavre calciné en moins de cinq secondes. Alexis se releva en tremblant et jeta un regard mi-reconnaissant, mi-apeuré à Harry avant de se remettre à courir. Harry se concentra une seconde pour faire disparaître son aura et suivit les autres ochait rapidement et Harry vit du coin de l'œil les élèves s'y engouffrer. Les 6e et 7e années couvraient leurs arrières en se battant comme de véritables lions mais à leur grande surprise, les Mangemorts transplanèrent d'un seul coup, les laissant complètement abasourdis._

_- Mais…commença Ron d'une voix incrédule._

_Le calme s'abattit à nouveau et le froid qui avait disparu refit son apparition mais plus intense. La tête de Harry fut immédiatement remplie des hurlements de sa mère qui se superposaient à l'image de Sirius passant à travers le voile. Certains élèves se mirent à gémir et lâchèrent leur baguette._

_- Non…non…marmonna Harry en jetant des regards autour de lui pour voir les silhouettes des Détraqueurs toutes proches, bien trop proches. Non…_

_- Harry, il faut réagir, lui souffla Nat d'une voix tremblante._

_Harry tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs les plus heureux mais la plupart se rapportaient à Sirius ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Quand il vit Blaise s'effondrer sur le sol en sanglotant, il se reprit. Il se focalisa sur ses amis, sur Nat, sur Remus et hurla :_

_- EXPECTO PATRONUM !_

_Le cerf familier jaillit de sa baguette et chargea les Détraqueurs qui reculèrent. Cornedrue fut bientôt rejoint par une loutre, un aigle et un ours gigantesque. Mais les Détraqueurs étaient bien trop nombreux et les Patronus se dissipèrent les uns après les autres. Il n'y avait plus qu'une vingtaine d'élèves, dont ses amis, mais ils étaient complètement tétanisés, enfermés dans leurs souvenirs. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, envahi par le froid glacial._

_- Harry…murmura Nat avant de tomber à genoux en tremblant comme une feuille morte._

_La douleur de son ange gardien frappa Harry de plein fouet et lui remit les idées en place. Il lâcha sa baguette et se laissa envahir par sa magie. Il ferma les yeux un instant et la sensation de son aura qui sortait de son corps lui arracha un frisson. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain tiède et cela lui permit d'y voir plus clair. Il tendit les bras, paumes vers le haut et se concentra. Deux énormes boules de lumières en sortirent et grandirent à une vitesse stupéfiante pour venir entourer les élèves d'un bouclier. Une trentaine de Détraqueurs les encerclaient désormais mais le bouclier semblait les retenir pour l'instant._

_- Bougez-vous ! ordonna sèchement Harry. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir des heures. MAINTENANT !_

_Le cri de Harry sembla les sortir de leur transe et ils se ruèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante, les plus vaillants soutenant les plus faibles et Harry vit avec stupeur Malefoy aider Blaise à entrer dans la Cabane. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Hermione, Ron et Nat et Ginny._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? articula-t-il difficilement alors que son front commencer à se couvrir de sueur. Dégagez ! grogna-t-il avec colère._

_- On ne te laisse pas ! rétorqua sèchement Ron avec un visage déterminé. EXPECTO PATRONUM !_

_L'ours gigantesque passa le bouclier et se jeta à nouveau sur les Détraqueurs, suivi par la minuscule loutre de Hermione et l'aigle de Ginny. Les Détraqueurs reculèrent à nouveau et Harry recula vers la porte défoncée de la Cabane Hurlante._

_- Voilà la cavalerie ! annonça Nat alors que les professeurs de Poudlard grimpaient la colline. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir son maître de Potions, surtout quand il lança un patronus en forme de loup, rejoint par le phénix de Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall et Milboard joignirent leurs efforts et les sept Patronus firent déguerpir rapidement les Détraqueurs. Harry laissa enfin tomber son bouclier et se serait effondré sur le sol si Nat et Ron ne l'avaient pas soutenu. Il eut le temps de voir le visage inquiet de Dumbledore se pencher sur lui puis ce fut le trou noir._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin du Flash Back

Ron et Hermione étaient venus le chercher à l'infirmerie bondée un peu plus tard et lui avaient raconté que Dumbledore les avaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour les féliciter de leur comportement courageux mais aussi pour leur ordonner de retourner dans leur Salle Commune avec interdiction de rester seul. C'est ainsi que tous les Gryffondors s'étaient réunis avec d'énormes réserves de chocolat et tentaient tant bien que mal de se remettre. Hermione était blottie contre Ron, Seamus serrait Elise dans ses bras et Marie et Aki étaient restées à l'infirmerie pour tenir compagnie à un Hildius salement amoché par un Maléfice de la Sangsue (maléfice fort sympathique qui faisait le même effet qu'une Sangsue (d'où son nom) mais puissance 1000). Ginny avait repoussé la compagnie de Dean pour rester avec Harry puisque Nat était indisponible pour le moment, convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry était d'ailleurs reconnaissant à son amie de rester près de lui. Sa présence était apaisante et l'empêchait de sombrer trop profondément dans ses sombres souvenirs. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ruminer et de maudire Voldemort pour au moins la millionième fois depuis quelques heures. De plus, l'image de l'homme qu'il avait foudroyé Merlin seul sait comment lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait tué un homme…et cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Le hurlement de douleur du Mangemort lui vrillait les tympans et plus il essayait de repousser cette image, plus elle le hantait.

Nat arriva un bon moment plus tard mais pas seul. Blaise le suivait de près en jetant des regards mal à l'aise autour de lui. Les autres Gryffondors le regardaient traverser leur Salle Commune, incrédules.

_-_ Harry ? appela Nat.

Le Survivant leva la tête et sourit légèrement en voyant son ange gardien.

_-_ Regarde qui j'ai trouvé en train d'attendre devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_-_ Blaise ? Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fabriques ici ? souffla Harry.

_-_ Je peux rester avec vous ? demanda timidement le Serpentard. L'atmosphère des cachots n'aide pas vraiment à retrouver le moral…

_-_ Bien sûr que tu peux rester. Assieds_-_toi…répondit doucement Harry en tapotant le tapis à côté de lui.

Blaise eut un sourire reconnaissant et se laissa tomber à côté de Harry. Nat prit place à côté de Ginny et croqua dans une Chocogrenouille. Harry sentit les regards hostiles des autres Gryffondors mais un regard noir de sa part les dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire. Ses coups de gueule de l'an dernier avaient laissé des traces et Ron lui avait confié après coup qu'il était terrifiant quand il était en colère. Sur le coup, Harry avait été vraiment très embarrassé mais maintenant, il se disait que ça avait ses avantages.

_-_ Ca va ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement au Serpentard, très sérieux.

_-_ Et toi ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas poli de répondre à une question par une autre question, lâcha Harry avec un demi_-_sourire.

Blaise se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_-_ Au fait, tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des ennuis avec les autres Serpentards ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

_-_ Je ne pense pas, répondit songeusement Blaise. Ils me laissent tranquille généralement. Enfin, surtout depuis que Crabbe et Goyle ont essayé de m'avoir et que j'ai fait tripler leurs organes génitaux de volume. Plus personne n'ose m'approcher, dit_-_il avec un rictus mauvais.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Nat éclata de rire, suivi par les autres. La tension qui était quasiment palpable dans l'air se dissipa et les conversations reprirent doucement, chacun oubliant plus ou moins la présence d'un Serpentard dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

_-_ Vous voulez pas qu'on fasse quelque chose, histoire de se changer les idées ? demanda Ginny. Parce que ressasser ce qui s'est passé cet après_-_midi n'arrangera pas les choses…

_-_ Mmmh, je suppose que tu as raison, admit Harry. On fait quoi alors ?

_-_ Fred et George m'ont envoyé un jeu qu'ils ont inventé récemment. Ils m'ont demandé de le tester. Ca vous tente ? proposa la jeune Weasley.

_-_ Hey ! Pourquoi ils te l'ont envoyé à toi ? se vexa Ron.

_-_ Parce que je ne suis pas préfète, môa ! rétorqua fièrement Ginny.

_-_ Ooooh, c'était bien envoyé ça, rigola Blaise.

_-_ Ginny Weasley, représentante de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, à ton service, fit pompeusement Ginny.

_-_ Représentante ? Et depuis quand ? interrogea Nat, curieux.

_-_ Ils m'ont demandé ça avant la rentrée. Ils m'envoient leurs nouveaux produits et je les teste avant qu'ils ne les mettent en vente, répondit nonchalamment la rousse.

_-_ Et je peux savoir sur qui tu testes exactement ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Ah ça, je peux pas te le dire. Secret professionnel !

Elle se leva et partit rapidement vers le dortoir des filles pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de la préfète.

_-_ Non mais vraiment…commença Hermione, l'air furieux.

_-_ Calme_-_toi, Mione…tenta Ron.

_-_ Que je me calme ? fulmina_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. De toute façon, si elle a envie de le faire, ce n'est pas toi qui l'en empêchera, ni même Maman. Elle est encore plus bornée que tous les Weasley réunis.

_-_ Et ça, ce n'est pas peu dire, conclut Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais finit par se taire en haussant les épaules, lasse. Ginny revint quelques instants plus tard en tenant entre ses mains une boîte rectangulaire orange estampillée du logo des jumeaux.

_-_ Apparemment, c'est une version améliorée du jeu Risk moldu. C'est un jeu de stratégie guerrière, expliqua_-_t_-_elle en dépliant le plateau de jeu qui représentait le monde.

_-_ Je sens que ça va me plaire, se réjouit Ron en abandonnant son fauteuil pour les rejoindre sur le tapis.

_-_ On peut y jouer à 6. Qui veut jouer ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Blaise levèrent la main avec enthousiasme.

_-_ Nat ? Ca ne te tente pas ? interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Pas vraiment. Là, j'ai surtout envie de dormir, répondit l'ange en étouffant un bâillement.

Harry s'assombrit encore plus quand il vit les traits tirés de Nat. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épuisé. La bataille avait dû le fatiguer plus qu'il ne le pensait.

_-_ Va te coucher, tout de suite, ordonna_-_t_-_il. Je viendrai te réveiller pour le dîner.

_-_ Chef, oui chef ! répondit Nat avec un sourire.

Il se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry au passage et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons.

_-_ Alex ? Tu joues ? demanda Ron en levant les yeux vers le Bulgare qui n'avait pas dit grand_-_chose depuis le début de la conversation , installé dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart des autres.

Alexis se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'eux en évitant soigneusement le regard de Harry. Celui_-_ci ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi puis il se souvint qu'il avait assisté à la mort du Mangemort que Harry avait foudroyé. Il gémit intérieurement en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il essaye de parler avec Alexis…et le plus rapidement possible. Ginny continua à expliquer les règles.

_-_ Alors, le but est de conquérir le plus de continents possibles en fonction de sa mission. Les pions sont bien sûr animés, sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt, et on dispose de divisions d'Aurors, de Maîtres_-_Lames, de Diplomages pour les alliances…

Elle se lança ensuite dans une grande explication théorique sur les différents aspects du jeu et ils commencèrent enfin à jouer. Mais cela se révéla plus difficile que Harry ne le pensait au premier abord. Les pions étaient totalement imprévisibles. Ainsi, il se retrouva avec une mutinerie de Maîtres_-_Lames sur les bras pendant que Ron envahissait joyeusement son territoire, menant ses unités avec une autorité enviable. Ginny et Blaise se révélèrent tout aussi impitoyables, n'hésitant pas à avoir recours à la trahison, aux meurtres et autres bassesses du même genre pour parvenir à leur fin, alors que Alexis essayait tant bien que mal de résister en misant tout sur ses Enchanteurs et ses Aurors. Il fallait en plus de tout ça prendre en compte l'économie du pays, le moral de la population, la propagande, la diplomatie, etc…En bref, c'était vraiment complexe mais franchement amusant.

_-_ HEY ! T'avais pas le droit d'empoisonner mon Diplomage ! râla Hermione alors que son pion bleu se tortillait dans tous les sens sous le regard goguenard de Blaise.

_-_ Mais si, ma chère, j'en avais parfaitement le droit. C'était beau d'essayer de mettre en place une alliance entre nos deux pays. Mais je préfère largement le conquérir, c'est bien plus drôle, susurra le Serpentard.

_-_ Argh ! Rappelez_-_moi de ne jamais tenter de faire alliance avec un vil Serpentard ! marmonna Hermione.

_-_ Attention ! J'attaque ! annonça Ron avec un certain entrain. Harry, prépare tes deux pauvres divisions restantes !

_-_ Oh ça va ! maugréa Harry en regardant ses dix derniers Aurors avec dépit.

Les pions se mirent à trembler en voyant l'énorme armée de Ron s'avancer vers eux. Ils finirent par pousser des hurlements de terreur et filèrent se réfugier dans la boîte de jeu en maudissant Harry au passage pour avoir voulu les envoyer à la boucherie. Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_-_ Et bien mon cher, je crois que tu as perdu, se moqua Ginny. A moi de jouer maintenant. Alors voyons voir…hum, je veux 30 Aurors, 15 Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate et 25 Chevaucheurs de Dragons en Australie. Prépare_-_toi à souffrir Alex ! annonça_-_t_-_elle joyeusement alors que ses unités transplanaient ou voler vers la destination.

_-_ Ben voyons. L'espoir fait vivre. Je vais te laminer, tu vas même pas comprendre ta douleur ! répliqua Alexis.

Il s'empressa de rassembler ses soldats et le combat s'engagea rapidement. Des minis_-_éclairs lumineux sortaient des minuscules baguettes des Aurors, les Mercenaires tranchaient la gorge de tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main et les Dragons lançaient des jolis jets de flammes. Harry regarda l'heure et décida d'aller voir comment Nat allait. Il se leva et grimpa vers le dortoir. Il poussa la porte de la chambre et retint un grognement quand elle se mit à grincer. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le lit de l'ange. Celui_-_ci était profondément endormi, roulé en boule sur la couette. A cet instant, son visage magnifique reflétait son apparente jeunesse sans aucun obstacle . D'habitude son étrange regard, profond, sage, mais malicieux en surface, cassait cette image de jeune homme d'un peu plus de 20 ans. Mais pas quand il dormait…

_-_ Tu sais que c'est très gênant de fixer son ange gardien préféré comme ça…

Harry sursauta avant de rougir légèrement.

_-_ Désolé…je croyais que tu dormais.

_-_ Mais je dormais, répondit Nat en ouvrant les yeux alors qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête.

_-_ Ca va ? demanda Nat avec un regard inquiet.

_-_ A part qu'on a tous failli y passer cet après_-_midi, que j'ai tué un homme et peut_-_être plus aujourd'hui et que Alexis me regarde comme si j'allais le foudroyer dans la seconde, oui, tout va parfaitement bien, répondit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Nat se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

_-_ Je sais que c'est difficile, mais dis_-_toi que c'était eux ou toi…ou Ron ou Hermione…

_-_ Ou toi…complèta sombrement Harry.

_-_ Ou moi…Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que c'est la guerre et que tu seras obligé de tuer pour survivre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à Voldemort, pas à toi. D'accord ?

_-_ Je suppose que tu as raison, admit Harry mais à contre_-_cœur. Mais ça me retourne l'estomac…Si ça se trouve, ces hommes n'étaient même pas de vrais Mangemorts. Enfin, je veux dire, ils ne faisaient peut_-_être ça que pour protéger leur famille…

_-_ Harry, ne commence pas à raisonner de cette manière sinon, tu vas devenir dingue. C'est fait maintenant et tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, répliqua fermement Nat.

Harry n'ajouta rien…qu'y avait_-_il à ajouter de toute manière ?

_-_ Et pour Alexis, je fais comment ? demanda Harry d'un ton las.

_-_ A part lui parler et lui dire la vérité, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire d'autre…

Harry haussa les épaules et se détacha doucement de l'étreinte réconfortante de son ange gardien.

_-_ Et toi, comment tu te sens ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Encore un peu fatigué mais ça passera.

_-_ Au fait, merci de m'avoir protégé…

_-_ Pas de quoi. Ça fait partie de mon boulot, après tout, répondit Nat avec un sourire. Par contre, mine de rien, j'ai été très impressioné par ton éclair et ton bouclier. Tu t'es vraiment amélioré et puis tu n'as pas l'air aussi épuisé que d'habitude.

_-_ L'habitude, je pense, grimaça Harry.

_-_ Bien, je crois que ça va être bientôt l'heure du dîner. On descend ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent tous les deux la Salle Commune. Les autres étaient toujours autour du plateau de jeu mais seuls Ron et Blaise jouaient encore. Le Serpentard semblait d'ailleurs en mauvaise posture, acculé dans le désert de Sibérie où toute son armée avait été regroupée.

_-_ Alors, vous en êtes où ? interrogea Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Hermione.

_-_ Je me suis fait détruire peu de temps après toi, bougonna son amie. Blaise a pris un malin plaisir à faire un blocus autour de mon continent. Résultat, mes soldats étaient affamés et ils ont fini en casse_-_croûte pour mes dragons.

_-_ Comme c'est réjouissant, railla Nat en jetant un coup d'œil à Ginny qui griffonait à toute vitesse sur un parchemin.

_-_ Ensuite, Ginny a écrasé Alexis à grand renfort de Mercenaires mais s'est finalement fait avoir par Ron qui l'a prise par surprise pendant sa bataille en Australie. Il a réduit à néant toutes ses bases en deux minutes. Et puis tu as devant toi le résultat final. Vas_-_y, Ron ! Ecrase_-_moi cet avorton perfide ! encouragea Hermione.

_-_ T'inquiète pas Mione. Il ne va même pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. UNITES ! A L'ATTAQUE ! s'écria_-_t_-_il avec enthousiasme alors que son énorme armée se jetait sur les derniers bastions de Blaise qui tentait tant bien que mal de résister.

Ron éclata de rire en voyant le Serpentard encourager ses soldats à se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Ginny.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ?

_-_ Mon rapport pour Fred et George. Je dois leur dire mon avis, les choses à rectifier et l'accueil que leur produit a reçu…

_-_ Mais c'est sérieux tout ça.

_-_ Très…Tiens, tu n'as qu'à rajouter une petite note pour donner ton avis. Je suis sûre qu'un mot de leur investisseur préféré leur fera plaisir.

Harry saisit la plume et griffona un petit compte_-_rendu aux jumeaux sous l'œil attentif de Ginny. Le cri étranglé de Blaise les fit lever la tête et ils regardèrent avec amusement les mimiques tragiques du Serpentard alors que son dernier bataillon d'Aurors s'enfuyait à toute jambe.

_-_ Et bien, je crois que j'ai gagné, constata Ron avec détachement. Je suis définitivement le meilleur.

_-_ Ben voyons. T'as pas l'impression d'en rajouter un peu là ? se moqua Alexis. Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par ressembler à Hildius.

_-_ Ce qui est, bien entendu, un iiiiimmense compliment !

Ils se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble et un Hildius encadré par Marie et Aki leur jeta un regard goguenard.

_-_ Je vous ai pas trop manqué ? Je suis sûr que si. Ma compagnie est tellement distrayante et enrichissante. Alors qu'est_-_ce que j'ai manqué ? Au fait, Blaise, qu'est_-_ce que tu fabriques dans la salle com…

_-_ _Silencio !_ lança Alexis avec un regard blasé alors que l'Italien levait les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber sur le tapis sous les rires des autres, la mine boudeuse.

_-_ Heu…Alexis ? appela Blaise.

_-_ Ouiiii ? répondit celui_-_ci avec un regard aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître.

_-_ Tu viens bien de lancer un Silencio à Hildius là ?

_-_ Oui et ?

_-_ Non rien…Les Gryffondors sont complètement timbrés.

_-_ Ca mon vieux, c'est pas un scoop. Allons manger ! dit Ron en se levant d'un bond.

Hermione rangea le jeu d'un coup de baguette et Ginny partit le ranger en courant. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie et Harry marmonna un vague _Finite Incantatem _vers Hildius.

_-_ Ah quand même ! Merci pour l'accueil ! râla Hildius.

_-_ De rien. Ce fut un plaisir, répondit distraitement Alexis en tapotant l'épaule de l'Italien. Content de voir que tu es en forme.

_-_ Humpf.

_-_ Harry ?

Le Survivant tourna le regard vers Blaise qui marchait à côté de lui et fit un signe de tête pour inciter le Serpentard à continuer.

_-_ Tu crois que je pourrais revenir dans votre Salle Commune à l'occasion ? On va dire quand celle des Serpentards deviendra trop oppressante à mon goût.

_-_ Aucun problème. De toute façon, je suppose que tu as entendu le mot de passe…

_-_ Oui. Alors c'est vrai ? Je pourrais revenir ?

_-_ Si je te le dis. Et puis si ça plait pas aux autres, on trouvera une solution.

_-_ Et pourquoi pas une Salle Commune commune ? suggéra Hermione qui avait apparament suivit toute leur conversation.

_-_ Pardon ? balbutia Blaise.

_-_ Et bien oui. Il suffirait de créer une Salle Commune pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Un endroit où ils puissent se voir, toutes maisons confondues, sans le problème des mots de passe et autre.

_-_ C'est une bonne idée, je trouve, approuva Nat qui marchait à côté de Harry.

_-_ Mouais…ça pourrait marcher. Et puis ça ferait plaisir à Dumbledore qui rêve de voir "le rapprochement des maisons", ajouta Harry en souriant.

_-_ Je vais voir ça avec les autres Préfets, fit Hermione, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Elle rattrapa Ron qui marchait devant avec Hildius et Alexis et se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

_-_ Bon, ben on a plus qu'à attendre maintenant, déclara Harry. Je suis presque sûr que d'ici une semaine, on aura notre Salle Commune commune. Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de venir quand même à la tour, ajouta_-_t_-_il pour Blaise.

Ils se séparèrent à la Grande Salle et Blaise rejoignit sa table avec regret. Harry le vit s'asseoir à l'écart, comme d'habitude, et se servir un verre de jus de citrouille en ignorant royalement les regards hostiles des autres Serpentards. Le dîner débuta dans une atmosphère angoissée et angoissante et les visages des élèves étaient encore pour la plupart graves et tendus. Cette ambiance pesante mina le moral encore fragile de Harry et il tritura sa nourriture avec morosité. Son regard se promena distraitement sur la Grande Salle. Les professeurs arboraient également une mine inquiète et discutaient entre eux à voix basse, en jetant parfois des coups d'oeil vers la table des rouge et or et Harry eut la désagréable impression que ces regards lui étaient en partie réservés. Il secoua la tête et détourna son attention des enseignants. Il essaya de prendre en route la conversation de ses amis mais sans grand résultat vu son manque de motivation. Il vit Malfoy and Cie débarquer dans la Grande Salle. Parkinson arborait un large sourire et jacassait avec Bulstrode et une autre Serpentarde. Malfoy se contentait d'avancer vers sa table, le visage impassible, encadré par ses deux gorilles. Il leur fit signe de dégager et s'arrêta au niveau de Blaise. Harry fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, prêt à aller aider son ami au moindre signe. Blaise s'écarta un peu du blond, le regard méfiant mais Malfoy lui dit quelques mots et s'assit à côté de lui. Blaise sembla se détendre légèrement et recommença à manger en jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs à son voisin. Il accrocha le regard de Harry et haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Harry hocha la tête et retourna son attention vers Hildius qui l'appelait pour lui demander son avis sur une quelconque question.

Le groupe des Gryffondors terminèrent rapidement leur repas et se dépêchèrent de regagner leur Salle Commune. Ron et Hermione étaient restés en arrière pour voir les autres préfets et Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Blaise qui écoutait attentivement ce que Malfoy lui disait.

La soirée se passa aussi tranquillement que possible et ils allèrent se coucher les uns après les autres. Harry resta dans la Salle Commune et Alexis fit de même sans même qu'ils se soient concertés avant. Une fois que Ron et Hildius eurent rejoints le dortoir, Alexis vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry et l'observa de ses yeux bleus brillants, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées.

_-_ Je suppose que tu veux des explications…commença Harry en se massant les tempes.

_-_ En effet…Tu as tout de même foudroyé un Mangemort…dit_-_il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_-_ Je suis un Sorcier Elementaire, répondit simplement Harry. Et je dois avouer que j'ai fait ça plutôt involontairement. Enfin, on va dire que je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer…

Alexis le fixa un long moment, le visage songeur.

_-_ En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé. Mais je dois dire que tu es carrément flippant quand tu es en colère…

Harry eut un petit rire.

_-_ Oui, il paraît…Désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Mais, euh…Alex…

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.

_-_ Merci.

_-_ Pas de quoi. Allez bonne nuit, Zeus !

_-_ Zeus ?

_-_ Ben oui, tu sais le dieu grec qui balance des éclairs quand il est en colère, expliqua Alexis avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

_-_ Zeus…Vraiement n'importe quoi !

Le Bulgare sourit et monta dans le dortoir. Harry resta assis devant le feu, plongé dans ses pensées. Trop de choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui et à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une Pensine. Mais il devait se contenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses réflexions par lui_-_même. Et ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé et retira ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux fatigués. En plus de tout ces événements, l'étrange comportement de Malfoy l'intriguait au plus haut point. Enfin, il verrait ça plus tard. Il essayerait de parler à Blaise dès demain. Sur cette résolution, il se leva et alla enfin rejoindre son lit, complètement exténué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? Vous voulez envoyer des offrandes à l'auteuze ou au contraire des tonnes d'aliments avariés ? Ben vous savez comment faire ! lol. Bizoos à tous !


	19. Face à face avec soi même

Hello everyone !

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser mon gros retard mais bon, je suis partie en vacances quelques jours pis après ce cher Gilles (c'est le nom de mon PC…faut pas chercher à comprendre) n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de planter. Résultat, reformatage et perte de pas mal de données…heureusement que j'avais sauvegardé quelques trucs sur un cd mais bon, ça n'a pas empêché de perdre une partie de mes fics…Grrrrr…fichu pc. M'enfin, heureusement que j'ai pu récupérer mon chapitre 19 que je vous poste enfin ! Place maintenant aux RAR

**RAR**

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Salut toi ! Ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée sur le passage bataille…même si j'estime que c pas là-dedans que je suis la meilleure…Enfin je crois !lol. Ah toi aussi tu perds tout le temps à Risk ? T'inquiète pas, je suis dans le même cas que toi. J'ai aucune stratégie. Totalement irréucupérable, moi je te le dis !. pis pour Dray, tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur son changement de comportement dans ce chapitre. Je te fais plein de gros bizoos !

**Milii** Coucou toi ! Et ben je suis très très trèèèèèèès contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrête pas (aucun risque, je suis trop attachée à mes persos maintenant ! lol). Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

**Spirit.w.w** Hé hé ! ça faisait un moment que je t'avais pas vu par ici ! Ca fait plaisir ! Surtout que je me suis bien marrée en lisant ta review. Donc si j'ai bien saisi, tu as aimé le dernier chapitre ! Tu m'en vois ravie ! lol. Et oui, c parfait pour le chocolat. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, si j'en mange de trop, je pète complètement les plombs. A tes risques et périls (même si de là où tu es, tu ne risques pas grand-choses ! ;-)). Bizoos !

**Amy Keira :** Ahlalala, je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé mon dernier chapitre. Voilà le nouveau ! Bizoos.

**Nymphodora**** Tonks :** Hello ma tite nymphe ! Contente que ça t'ait plu et je te pardonne ton petit délire macabre ! Même si je ne voudrais pour rien au monde des têtes de Mangemorts et de Voldy dans mon salon…yeurk. Et je suis bien d'accord avec, rendons hommage au dieu Zeus….°°bavebavebave°°. Et pis pour mes offrandes, je ne dirais pas non à un ptit Sirius enrubanné….hihihihi…le pauvre ! lol. Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bizoos ma tite nymphe chérie !

**Basile :** OUAIS ! Une nouvelle fan de mon ptit Hildius ! Je pensais pas qu'il remporterait autant de suffrage…hihihihi ! Je suis bien contente. Par contre, j'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi tu ne trouves pas que l'idée d'une salle commune pour les quatre maisons est si bonne que ça ? Ton avis m'intéresserait beaucoup. ;-). Dans tous les cas, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Voilà la suite. Bizoos.

**AD vs AV :** Contente que tu ais apprécié le sous-entendu avec Plume…au fait, t'as continué de la lire cette fic ? Et la fic est encore loin d'être finie donc je pense que je devrais pouvoir caser un Ryry animagus. J'ai même mon idée sur la question ;-). Bon, je ne sais pas encore pour quand sera la prochaine attaque mais t'inquiète, y en aura encore au moins une ! Et non, pour l'instant Harry n'a plus de rêves mais ça va revenir…Bizoos ma pupuce !

**The-insane-demon** Coucou toi ! Ah, t'as remarqué toi aussi que ce chapitre se barrait un peu en cacahuète ? lol. Mais bon, moi ça m'amuse ! Je m'éclate comme une petite folle ! hihihi. J'espère que ce chapitre te remontera un peu le moral. Il est exprès pour toi (je me suis dépêchée de le terminer pr que tu puisses te changer les idées au moins deux minutes…) Gros gros bizoos !

**Florilège :** OUAIS ! My beta is back ! Bon pour tu sais qui qui va subir tu sais quoi je crois qu'on en a déjà parlé…c vraiment au-dessus de mes forces mais bon, qui sait ? J'arriverai ptet à trouver le courage un de ces jours…. :-s. Et pis g viré la faute de à varier…ct pr voir si tu suivais…comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ? Pfff, même pas vrai d'abord ! Bizoos mon tichou !

**Thealie** Cool, encore plein de n'offrandes pr moi ! hihihih, trop bien ! Ben y a pas vraiment de cachotteries entre les profs et le directeur, c juste qu'ils reparlent de l'action et qu'ils ont été surpris par la résistance de leurs élèves (ya de quoi non ?) et en effet, Nat n'a pas l'air bien. Et c'est en fait parce qu'il a participé à la bataille en protégeant Harry (et crois-moi, il devait y avoir du boulot ! lol). En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé ! Gros bizoos ma ptite puce.

**MortCroc** Coucou ma belle ! T'inquiète pas pour le retard, c'est pas trop grave…du moment que tu me laisses une review, moi ça me va ! Mais quelle étourdie je fais ! Comment ai-je pu oulier de préciser que Nat dormait dans tes bras ? Je suis impardonnable…tu m'en veux pas trop, dis ?(ça va comme ça ou j'en fais trop ?lol). On verra pour la garde partagée…je prend la semaine et toi le week-end. Ça va comme ça ? lol. Bon en tout cas, j'ai hate de voir à qui je cause parce que franchement, ma première réplique est très intriguante…enfin, g le droit à un autre indice là ? sitouplé ? Allez gros bizoos ! A plus sur msn !

Petit mot de dernière minute : Un grand merci à ma chère beta adorée qui m'a magnifiquement corrigé ce chapitre et m'a empêché de m'arracher les cheveux sur des phrases que je n'arrivai pas à formuler. Au passage, la Fluogluance, c'est à elle !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 19 : Face à face avec soi-même**

Une nouvelle semaine débuta dans une ambiance loin de l'insouciance des jours précédant l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. La plupart des élèves étaient encore sous le choc de cette rencontre avec des Mangemorts ET des Détraqueurs. Les premières années n'avaient, au début, pas très bien compris ce qui se passait mais les élèves plus âgés s'étaient chargés de leur expliquer la situation peu rassurante.

Harry essayait de ne pas trop ruminer ses sombres pensées en se concentrant au maximum sur ses amis et son travail scolaire. Mais le picotement désormais incessant au niveau de sa cicatrice et ses nombreux cauchemars ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Nat tentait de lui remonter le moral et de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait mais cela ne fonctionnait que pendant un court moment.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de questionner Blaise sur le comportement de Malfoy avant le mardi suivant, jour de leur cours commun de Potions. Les élèves entrèrent silencieusement dans le cachot et s'installèrent avec leur partenaire habituel. Harry eut un léger sourire en constatant la réticence persistante de Malfoy à s'approcher à moins de 30 cm de Nat. Rogue fit claquer la porte du cachot et Harry ne sursauta même pas, comme le reste de la classe d'ailleurs, désormais habituée à l'entrée théâtrale du Maître des Potions. Il leur adressa à peine quelques mots et tapota négligemment le tableau où apparue la recette de "La Dame Blanche" (non pas la glace mais un poison qui accélérait le vieillissement d'une personne jusqu'à sa mort). Harry sortit les ingrédients nécessaires pendant que Blaise installait discrètement une feuille de parchemin qui servirait à leurs discussions. Ils commencèrent à broyer leurs racines de Schismusia en jetant des coups d'oeil discrets à Rogue qui promenait son regard méprisant et glacial sur ses élèves plus ou moins à l'aise. Il finit par fixer Nat avec un rictus mauvais mais l'ange se contenta de lui faire un demi-sourire moqueur et versa son décilitre de bave de Veracrasse sans le quitter des yeux. Rogue détourna son attention de Nat après un dernier regard méprisant et plongea son nez crochu dans des copies à corriger. Harry saisit l'occasion et prit sa plume pour poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis samedi soir.

'Que te voulait Malfoy ?'

'Pourquoi je savais que tu allais me poser cette question ?'

'Parce que tu es un Serpentard très intelligent et blablabla…Allez, crache le morceau !'

Blaise pouffa de rire aussi discrètement que possible et répondit.

'Il voulait discuter…'

Le regard perplexe de Harry incita Blaise à développer un peu plus.

'Je pense qu'il est en pleine période de remise en question existentielle et tous les trucs qui te font des nœuds au cerveau et te filent la migraine en deux secondes chrono…Du genre : Mangemort ou pas Mangemort ? Telle est la question !'

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

'Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à avaler ça ?'

'J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal aussi. Mais il a vraiment l'air sincère…'

'Malfoy et sincère dans une même phrase ? Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?'

'On en reparlera à midi. On va manger près du lac ?'

'Ok'

Ceci mit fin à la conversation et Blaise s'empressa de faire disparaître le parchemin dans les pages de son livre de Potions, puis ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la concoction du poison. Harry était heureux des progrès qu'il avait fait. Blaise avait en fait réussi là où Rogue avait lamentablement échoué, à savoir faire apprécier les Potions à Harry. Ce dernier se souvenait encore du deuxième cours de Potions où Blaise lui avait énuméré d'un ton très sérieux les trois principes des Potions, à savoir la précision, la patience et l'amusement. La perplexité de Harry avait fini avec le début de fluorescence de Malfoy and Cie provoquée par la mise en contact, involontaire bien sûr, d'un flacon de Fluogluance et de la carafe de jus de citrouille du petit déjeuner. Les serpentards étaient restés trois jours parés de jolies couleurs fluo, ce qui n'etait pas si mal pour une première dans le monde fa-bu-leux des potions. Mais le summum avait été de voir Rogue s'acharner à vouloir trouver un remède à cette potion alors que, par le plus grand des hasards, il n'en existait aucun (en même temps, le combat des effets de la Fluogluance n'était pas la priorité des chercheurs). Voir Malfoy arborer des cheveux rose fluo l'avait totalement convaincu sur le bien-fondé de ce troisième principe. Ron aussi d'ailleurs…le simple souvenir de cet événement suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur.

A 12h tapantes, tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir des cachots, heureux d'avoir survécu à l'infâme Maître des Potions. Harry prévint discrètement Hermione qu'il allait manger dehors avec Blaise. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après un détour par les cuisines, ils sortirent dans le Parc et allèrent s'installer sur la grosse souche qu'il y avait au bord de l'eau.

- Alors ? questionna Harry.

- Et ben…Malfoy est bizarre en ce moment. Il reste souvent seul et envoie au diable Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson dès qu'ils l'approchent dans la Salle Commune. Il ne terrorise plus les premières années, ne joue plus au tyran…enfin, il n'est plus aussi malfoyien qu'avant.

- Et il t'a dit quoi samedi soir ?

- Rien de spécial…C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole en 6 ans.

- Mais vous avez parlé de quoi ? insista Harry.

- On a vraiment eu une discussion normale, répliqua Blaise. Les cours, le Quidditch, les profs…Il m'a aussi parlé de vous…Il voulait savoir ce que je pouvais bien trouver…

- Ce n'est pas sympa de faire des cachotteries…

Harry sursauta et vit Hermione, Ron et Nat derrière eux, un sandwich à la main. Ron le regardait d'un air faussement furieux.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser tout seul avec un Serpentard quand même ! gronda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Blaise pouffer de rire.

- Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? interrogea Hermione en s'installant sur l'herbe, à côté de Nat.

- De Malfoy junior, répondit Harry et il entreprit de leur résumer la situation.

- Mais c'est super simple ! Il veut juste collecter des informations pour Tu-Sais-Qui ! lâcha Ron avec une pointe de triomphe dans la voix.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un chœur de soupirs.

- Ben quoi ?

- Ron, tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, répondit Nat. Même si Draco a montré par le passé un comportement assez…comment dirai-je…?

- Arrogant ? Prétentieux ? Crétin ? Méprisant ? proposa Ron.

- Moui…il y a de ça…Enfin bon, il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait changer ? Que suivre les traces de son père n'était pas forcément ce qu'il souhaitait ?

- Ron, Nat a raison, renchérit Hermione même si sa moue sceptique laissait transparaître ses pensées. Même si je ne porte pas Malfoy dans mon cœur, il faut avouer qu'on ne le connaît pas vraiment…

- Mais enfin…c'est…C'est un Serpentard ! fit Ron avec un air buté.

- Et alors ? J'en suis un aussi…remarqua Blaise.

- Oui, mais toi, ça compte pas. T'es pas un Serpentard normal ! répliqua Ron avec un geste impatient.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…grimaça Blaise.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Harry repensait à ce que Nat lui avait dit à propos de Malfoy…qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Ça allait peut-être se vérifier finalement…même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Et la théorie de Ron résonnait dans sa tête.

- Il faut quand même avouer que le raisonnement de Ron se tient, non ? avança prudemment Hermione.

- Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse de toute manière ? soupira Harry en secouant la tête.

- Ecoute, Harry, tu sais très bien que je ne te trahirai pas…Je ferai attention avec Malfoy, c'est promis.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il avait toute confiance en Blaise et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que le Serpentard pourrait bien lui dire ? Il ne savait rien à propos de Nat et rien sur son pouvoir donc les informations que Malfoy pourrait éventuellement lui soutirer ne seraient pas vraiment importantes. Rasséréné par cette pensée, Harry décida qu'il était temps de changer de conversation.

- Alors, Mione, où en est ton projet de Salle Commune commune ?

Oo

Le jour tant attendu du cours de Duel arriva enfin, à la plus grande satisfaction de tous les élèves, Harry y compris. Comme d'habitude, les Gryffondors de 6e année rejoignirent la Grande Salle, vêtus de leurs tenues de sport. Hermione ne cessait de spéculer sur la future forme de son arme, entraînant Marie et Aki dans ses divagations.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Hermione a changé ? demanda doucement Ron à Harry en jetant un regard étrange à sa meilleure amie.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, elle est moins focalisée sur ses cours, elle plaisante à tout bout de champs, elle…enfin elle se comporte comme quelqu'un de normal, termina Ron avec hésitation.

Harry pouffa de rire et hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué ce changement aussi. Hermione était beaucoup plus détendue, moins exigeante envers elle-même et envers les autres (ce qui au passage était un soulagement pour Harry et Ron…ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait houspillés par la préfète à cause de leur manque de travail). Harry songea que la présence d'autres filles de son âge lui avait permis de s'ouvrir un peu plus. Hermione s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Marie qui partageait les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux jeunes filles plongées dans une discussion passionnée sur des sujets tels que les Runes anciennes, l'Arithmancie et autres sujets tout aussi rébarbatifs aux yeux de Harry et Ron. Il fit part de ses réflexions à son meilleur ami qui resta songeur un moment avant d'acquiescer lentement.

- Je dois avouer que j'aime la nouvelle Hermione, conclutdistraitement le rouquin.

Harry haussa un sourcil et retint son fou-rire quand les oreilles de Ron rougirent brusquement. Visiblement,il venait de se rendre compte de ses paroles.

- C'est…c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Enfin, j'aimais beaucoup l'ancienne Hermione mais…enfin…tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Ron, arrête, tu t'enfonces tout seul, le coupa Harry, très amusé.

Le rouquin le regarda avec embarras.

- Dites-moi, Mr Weasley, quand est-ce que vous vous déciderez à accepter les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour Miss Granger ? chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

Ce dernier balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes désespérants, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, marmonna Ron d'un air buté.

- Mais bien sûr…

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et la masse des élèves y pénétra bruyamment. Le cas épineux Ron/Hermione sortit de la tête de Harry quand son regard se posa sur le professeur Milboard qui les attendait sur une petite estrade.

- Bonjour à vous ! lança le professeur d'un ton jovial. Veuillez prendre place.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et un silence attentif ne tarda pas à tomber sur la salle. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Milboard promena son regard sur l'ensemble des jeunes gens qui attendaient qu'il prenne la parole. L'excitation et l'impatience pouvaient se lire sur tous les visages. Le professeur finit par avoir un demi-sourire et prit la parole.

- Comme promis, aujourd'hui nous allons attaquer le maniement des armes blanches. Mais comme certains le savent peut-être déjà, chaque sorcier possède une arme qui lui est bien spécifique, tout comme sa baguette. Ce sera à vous de fabriquer votre arme en y mettant tout ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes. Cette arme sera le prolongement de votre bras, une de vos plus fidèles alliées durant un combat et la plupart du temps, un bon élément de surprise face à votre adversaire. En effet, l'utilisation des armes blanches s'est perdue au fil des ans et peu de sorciers prennent encore la peine d'apprendre à les manier, préférant se reposer entièrement sur leur baguette, ce qui est à mon avis une erreur. Si jamais, durant un duel, votre adversaire parvient à vous désarmer et à briser votre baguette, vous vous trouverez bien embêté. A part prier pour qu'un miracle arrive ou balancer un bon crochet du droit à votre adversaire, je ne vois pas bien ce que vous pourrez faire.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle mais le silence retomba rapidement, permettant ainsi au professeur de reprendre.

- De plus, un des nombreux avantages des armes blanches est qu'elles peuvent être conjurées sans l'aide d'une baguette. Démonstration !

Milboard tendit sa main gauche et ferma les yeux une seconde, concentré. Un long poignard se matérialisa subitement dans la main du professeur et Harry reconnut là l'arme dont s'était servi Milboard pendant la bataille à Azkaban. De nombreux sifflements admiratifs et murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la Grande Salle et Harry entendit Ron s'extasier à côté de lui.

- Pratique non ? lança joyeusement Milboard. Bon, comme vous me semblez totalement convaincus, nous allons pouvoir attaquer le vif du sujet. L'acquisition de votre arme demandera une bonne dose de concentration, une grande connaissance de vous-même, que ce soit vos points forts que vos faiblesses et une potion que le professeur Rogue a gentiment accepté de nous préparer.

En disant ces mots, Milboard agita sa baguette et une quantité impressionnante de fioles remplies d'un liquide violet apparut sur une table derrière le professeur.

- Le procédé en lui-même n'est pas très difficile mais il est possible que certains d'entre vous échouent les premières fois parce qu'ils se surestiment ou au contraire se sous-estiment. Je vous demande donc à tous une parfaite honnêteté envers vous-même. Ne faites pas de concessions, regardez-vous tels que vous êtes et acceptez-le une bonne fois pour toute. Ces concepts peuvent vous sembler quelque peu abstraits mais songez-y très sérieusement. Des questions ? Miss Granger ?

- Heu…je voulais savoir comment ça allez se passait réellement.

- J'allais y venir. Cette potion, l'_Essence du Ka_, va vous plonger dans une sorte d'état second qui vous permettra d'atteindre une certaine forme de concentration, entre la conscience et l'inconscience. C'est à ce moment là que votre connaissance de vous-même entrera en jeu. La magie qui circule en chacun de vous analysera en quelque sorte les données qui sont à sa disposition et forgera l'arme qui vous correspondra parfaitement. Si tout fonctionne bien, l'arme en question apparaîtra devant vous. D'autres questions ? Mr Londubat ?

- Et…hum…si jamais aucune arme ne nous correspond ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, Neville, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Tout comme chaque sorcier possède sa baguette, chacun d'entre vous à une arme qui lui correspond. Donc vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. Cela prendra peut-être plus de temps pour certains mais vous finirez par y arriver. Je vous fais confiance.

Les encouragements du professeur rassurèrent les plus anxieux et ils étaient désormais tous impatients de commencer.

- Bien, s'il n'y pas d'autres questions, je vais demander aux préfets de bien vouloir distribuer les potions à chacun de leurs camarades.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent, imités par leurs "collègues" des autres maisons et revinrent quelques instants plus tard en faisant léviter les fioles devant eux. Harry en attrapa une et attendit que Milboard leur disent de commencer. Il en profita pour se caler plus confortablement contre ses coussins. Ron vint rapidement se rasseoir à côté de lui avec Hermione. Ils échangèrent un de leurs regards complices. C'était quelque chose qu'ils voulaient partager ensemble, juste tous les trois.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne chance à tous ! lança le professeur Milboard.

Harry fit sauter le capuchon de sa fiole et trinqua avec Ron et Hermione. Ils l'avalèrent d'un trait et Harry vit le reflet de sa propre grimace sur le visage de ses deux amis. Il reposa la fiole vide à côté de lui et attendit. Peu à peu, il tomba dans une sorte de torpeur apaisante. Il n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui et les visages pourtant proches de Ron et Hermione devinrent flous. En revanche, il avait une conscience aigue de son propre corps. Les battements réguliers de son cœur résonnaient doucement à ses oreilles, le rythme lent de sa respiration le berçait et il eut l'impression de sentir sa magie couler dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était, comme l'avait demandé Milboard. Il fit le point sur lui-même avec impartialité, triant ses points forts et ses points faibles. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa transe et son introspection fut progressivement remplacée par des souvenirs plus ou moins récents. Il se rendit compte au fur et à mesure qu'il s'agissait de moments déterminants de sa vie. Il revit quelques épisodes de son enfance à Privet Drive, sa rencontre avec Hagrid, son voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, son arrivée à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione, Malfoy, les cours de Rogue, Voldemort et la pierre philosophale, les discussions avec Dumbledore, la Chambre des Secrets, le Basilic, Fumseck, Remus, Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante, Queudver, la Coupe de Feu, les trois épreuves, la mort de Cédric, la renaissance de Voldemort, son audience au ministère, Umbridge, Fudge, le Département des Mystères, les séances de l'AD, Sirius qui passe à travers le voile, l'arrivée de Nathanaël. Son esprit arrêta d'ailleurs là la succession des souvenirs. Il s'arrêta sur le visage de Nat qui semblait prendre tout son champ de vision. Harry se plongea dans les yeux changeants de son ange gardien et s'y noya littéralement. Il ne voyait plus que ses deux yeux noirs bleus où se lisait tellement de choses que ça en devenait indéchiffrable. Harry se perdit complètement et oublia tout pendant un temps indéterminé. Le retour à la réalité fut brusque et soudain. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans la Grande Salle et que Nat n'était pas là. Il secoua la tête et son regard tomba sur une longue épée qui reposait devant lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur et il s'en empara avec précaution. Une étrange chaleur accompagnée d'une sensation de bien-être l'envahit doucement et il prit le temps de détailler son arme. La lame, longue et brillante, semblait aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Et le manche était tout simplement splendide. Un ange aux ailes déployées y était sculpté et en l'observant de plus près, Harry reconnut les traits de Nat dont le visage magnifiquement reproduit était tout simplement terrifiant. Il eut un sourire heureux et sans lâcher son épée, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, toujours plongés dans leur transe. Le professeur Milboard se rendit alors compte que Harry était "revenu" et s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées. Il s'accroupit à son niveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, Harry, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dit-il à voix basse. Tu as fait explosé tous les records de vitesse !

Harry eut un sourire un peu gêné.

- Très bon travail. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Allez, montre-moi le fruit de ton dur labeur.

Harry lui tendit son arme et le professeur Milboard l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

- Epée longue, légère et maniable. Parfaite pour le combat rapproché. C'est une très bonne lame que tu nous as faite là, Harry. Tu seras encore plus redoutable qu'avant une fois que tu sauras la manier correctement.

- Ca prendra longtemps ? interrogea Harry en récupérant son épée.

- Tout dépendra de toi et de tes dispositions. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai voulu augmenté votre force physique pendant les premiers mois. Vous aurez ainsi moins de mal à manier vos armes. Bon, je te laisse. Mr Malfoy est revenu à lui.

Milboard s'éloigna et Harry le suivit du regard. Le professeur s'accroupit à côté de Malfoy qui semblait encore un peu dans les vappes. Le blond tenait à la main une épée relativement semblable à celle de Harry, peut-être un peu plus longue, et pourvue d'un manche noir. Harry ne réussit pas à discerner les motifs et détourna donc son attention du Serpentard pour guetter les retours des ses amis. Il assista ainsi à la matérialisation d'une hache à double tranchant sertie de Runes devant Ron et à deux poignards longs et fins agrémentés de motifs de feuilles stylisées devant Hermione. Ses deux amis ouvrirent les yeux quasiment en même temps et leurs regards se portèrent aussitôt sur leurs armes. Un sourire émerveillé vint éclairé leur visage alors qu'ils les saisissaient pour la première fois.

- Wow…souffla Ron en faisant tourner sa hâche dans ses mains…Trop cool…

- Splendide, commenta Hermione en détaillant ses poignards sous tous les angles. Et toi, Harry ?

Il tendit son épée à Hermione qui la scruta avec attention et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

- Mais…c'est Nat ! s'étonna-t-elle à voix basse.

- Hein ? Où ça ? interrogea Ron en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

- Regarde le manche, soupira Hermione.

- Hé ouais ! Trop bien ! J'en connais un qui va être ravi ! conclut Ron avec un grand sourire.

Pendant l'heure suivante, le professeur Milboard alla voir chaque élève au fur et à mesure de leur réveil et Harry pouvait voir sur tous les visages le même émerveillement et la même satisfaction. Une fois que tous les élèves furent revenus à eux, Milboard redistribua des fioles à tous ceux qui avaient échoués dans leur première tentative, à savoir environ un quart des effectifs. En attendant que les autres y parviennent, Milboard circula parmi les élèves qui avaient des questions à propos de leurs armes. Harry observa avec attention les armes de ses amis. Hildius avait hérité d'une sorte de masse d'arme, Alexis un sabre très recourbé, Marie et Elise disposaient toutes les deux d'épées courtes et très fines et Aki possédait désormais un long bâton taillé en pointe à chaque extrémité et recouvert d'un métal brillant. Harry sentit quelqu'un venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Blaise.

- Hello ! lança le Serpentard. Tout le monde a réussit à ce que je vois !

- Ouaip ! approuva Ron. Alors toi, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Ceci mon cher ! répondit Blaise en lui tendant une épée longue, fine et un peu courbe. C'est un katana. Très rapide et très précis. Milboard m'a dit qu'il faudrait beaucoup de travail avant que je ne puisse le manier parfaitement. Mais je suis motivé ! Non mais regarde-moi cette merveille ! Il n'y avait que moi pour créer quelque chose d'aussi splendide !

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en rajouter un peu ! rigola Hermione en tendant une main dans laquelle Blaise plaça le manche de son katana.

- Si peu, si peu !

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle. Tous se déplaçaient pour aller voir leurs amis et comparer leurs résultats, le professeur Milboard se faisait harceler de questions et les commentaires enthousiastes fusaient de toute part. Même Malfoy avait laissé tomber son masque impassible et comparer avec entrain son épée avec celle d'un Serpentard de 7e année.

A la fin de la séance, tous avaient réussis à conjurer leur arme et Milboard rejoignit son estrade. Le silence se fit sans trop de difficulté et le professeur prit à nouveau la parole.

- Parfait ! Vous avez fait tous de l'excellent travail mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Nous pourrons dès la semaine prochaine attaquer votre entraînement à proprement parler. Mais d'ici jeudi, je voudrai que vous vous fabriquiez vous-même votre fourreau. Je ne vous donne aucune indication, à vous de vous débrouiller. Il faut seulement qu'il soit pratique et parfaitement adapté. Enfin, dernière recommandation : je ne vois personne utiliser son arme en dehors de mon cours. Si jamais j'en surprends un qui a l'audace de transgresser cette règle…Il comprendra sa douleur…Compris ? Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne fin de semaine.

Les dernières phrases du professeur calmèrent l'enthousiasme des élèves. Son ton glacial et menaçant avait fait son petit effet. Ils sortirent tous de la Grande Salle en tenant plus ou moins maladroitement leur arme, marchant à bonne distance les uns des autres pour éviter de se blesser mutuellement. Les Gryffondors entrèrent dans leur Salle Commune sous les regards stupéfaits mais admiratifs des premières années qui avaient déjà terminé leurs cours. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et rejoignirent leur dortoir. Harry s'empressa de ranger son épée dans sa malle qu'il verrouilla magiquement.

Ron et Harry s'attardèrent dans leur chambre pour pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité alors que les autres redescendaient. Quelqu'un vint frapper à leur porte et entra avant même d'avoir une réponse. Hermione les rejoignit sur le lit de Harry, un gros livre à la main.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour nos fourreaux, annonça-t-elle d'emblée.

- Déjà ? s'étrangla Ron, abasourdi.

-J'avais déjà commencé à faire des recherches la semaine dernière quand Milboard nous avait parlé des armes sorcières.

- Alors ? interrogea Harry avec avidité.

Hermione déposa le grimoire entre eux et l'ouvrit.

- Ici. Regardez ! dit-elle en pointant un paragraphe.

Harry et Ron le parcoururent avec avidité. En fait, le procédé était sensiblement le même que pour leur arme.

- Ben ça ne me semble pas insurmontable…conclut Harry à la fin de sa lecture.

- Tu crois que tu pourras nous faire la potion ? interrogea Ron.

- Oui…je pense…mais j'aurai besoin d'aide…dit-elle en leur lançant un regard impassible.

- J'espère que tu ne comptais pas sur nous, répliqua Ron avec hésitation.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Hermione, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes de véritables boulets en potions. Moi j'arrive à m'en sortir seulement parce que Blaise réussit toujours à rattraper mes bourdes monumentales, renchérit Harry avec une grimace.

- C'est bien ce que je pensai, soupira Hermione. Je vais encore devoir me taper tout le boulot.

- Heu…tu auras notre soutien moral ainsi que notre reconnaissance éternelle…tenta Ron.

- Et bien…Je vais aller loin avec ça, bougonna leur amie.

- Salut vous trois !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Nat. Des tâches de peintures maculaient son visage et ses vêtements.

- Hum…Nat ? Tu es tombé dans un pot de peinture dernièrement ? demanda Harry alors que Hermione sortait un mouchoir pour frotter la peinture bleue qu'il y avait sur le bout du nez de l'ange.

- Ah…ça. J'ai pas le droit de te le dire, répondit Nat avec un sourire enfantin, laissant Hermione le nettoyer. Et vous, racontez-moi comment ça s'est passé ! C'est quoi vos armes ?

- Hache ! annonça Ron en plongeant sous le lit de Harry pour ressortir son arme.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu l'as planquée sous mon lit ! s'offusqua Harry.

- Parce que personne n'osera venir fouiller sous le lit du Survivant, répondit distraitement Ron en tendant sa hache à Nat.

Harry grogna en se penchant sur sa malle alors que Hermione sortait en vitesse du dortoir pour certainement aller chercher ses poignards. Harry ressortit son épée et la donna à Nat, attendant sa réaction avec impatience. Le regard de l'ange glissa rapidement le long de la lame, puis arriva sur la garde et Harry vit avec amusement les yeux de Nat s'écarquiller de stupeur.

- Mais…mais c'est moi ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son nez touchait presque le manche de l'épée.

- On dirait bien, répondit Harry, tout sourire.

- Wow…je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que…Enfin, je…Merci Harry, dit-il finalement, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Harry se contenta d'un sourire et d'un haussement d'épaulesen récupérant son épée qu'il posa en travers de ses genoux. Hermione revint sur ces entrefaites et tendit fièrement ses deux poignards. Ils discutèrent encore un moment et Nat leur parla de sa propre expérience dans le maniement de l'épée avant de redescendre dans la Salle Commune pour aller dîner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu…Le chapitre 20 ne devrait pas tarder je pense. La semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance. Enfin, j'essairai de vous le poster avant la sortie du 6 parce que après je serai certainement indisponible (le temps que je lise et puis que je me remette…je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais encore être bonne pour une psychothérapie…est-ce que quelqu'un sait si ça existe les cartes de fidélités pour les psys ? lol). Bizoos et à je sais pas quand !


	20. Ames anciennes

Salut tout le monde !

Bon, plusieurs choses à dire aujourd'hui. Déjà pardon pour le gros retard mais problèmes informatiques de mon côté et aussi du côté de ma bêta. En résumé, grosse galère. Bref, le voilà quand même. Ensuite, j'ai publié un OS tout bizarre mais je l'aime bien quand même donc si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Et enfin, il n'y aura pas de spoilers du tome 6 dans ma fic, enfin, s'il y en, ils ne seront pas vraiment important mais théoriquement, je ne devrais pas en faire. Voilà, tout est dit.

_**°°°ANNONCE°°° :**_ J'ai ouvert un LJ où je parlerai de l'avancement de ma fic et où je mettrai en ligne les superbes dessins que ma très chère MortCroc m'a fait pour illustrer cette fic (d'ailleurs, si vous vous sentez inspirés, n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer ! ;-)). Donc, voilà, je serai ravie de vous voir chez moi. Suffit que vous cliquiez sur Homepage dans mon profil.

**RAR :**

**AD vs AV :**Merci beaucoup pr ta review ma pupuce adorée ! Tu sais que je t'adore ? Non ? Ben voilà, maintenant tu le sais ! lol. Je suis trop contente que tu sois rentrée pour qu'on puisse à nouveau blablater sur msn. Bizouilles !

**Thealie :** Hello ma ptite puce ! Tu es consciente que à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews je deviens toute rouge ? Franchement, que de compliments…donc merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui concerne les armes, on va dire que j'ai puisé dans ma culture fantasy et mon ptit frère m'a donné un coup de main. Et puis j'ai essayé de faire de façon à ce qu'elles correspondent le mieux aux persos. Genre Ron et Hildius qui sont plus des "bourrins", je les voyais mal avec un arc et des flèches. Autre exemple, Blaise qui est beaucoup plus raffiné, beaucoup plus nerveux, il lui fallait une arme plus fine, rapide et efficace. Et puis pr Harry et Draco, quoi de plus noble qu'une épée ? Voilà pour mon raisonnement, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite. Si tu as d'autres questions, tu me fais signe sur msn ! Bizoos.

**Florilège : **Coucou mon chou ! Bon, je te pardonne de ne pas avoir relu le chap 19, de toute façon tu le connais et tu m'as déjà donné ton avis avec ta correc ! lol. Gros bizous ma beta d'amûr !

**Amy Keira :** Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'aime bien aussi le passage avec les armes. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! Bizouilles !

**Lina44 :** Coucou à toi, nouvelle lectrice ! Et quelle lectrice, par Merlin ! T'as lu ma fic jusqu'à 6h27 du matin ? Ben alors là, je suis sur le Q ! lol. En tout cas, ravie que ça t'ait plu et que mes personnages te plaisent. En tout cas, c'est un vrai bonheur de lire ta review ! Pour ce qui concerne Ryry d'amour (et oui, je confirme, Harry a les plus belles fesses de Poudlard, talonné de près par Nat et Dray ! lol. Si tu veux la suite du classement, fais moi signe ! mdr). T'inquiète pas pour Draco et la Salle Commune Commune. J'ai prévu quelque chose pour ça ! Bizoos !

**The-insane-demon :** Kikoo chtiote eidole ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'étonne pas que tu préfères Harry avec un katana ? et noir de surcroît ? lol ! Eidole, arrête les mangas ! ça te monte au cervo (je plaisante bien sûr…MANGA PAWAAAAAA ! YOUHOU !). Gros bizoos !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Bon, ben à ce que je vois, tu t'arranges pas. Toujours aussi raide dingue de Nat ! lol. Et oui, Dracounet se pose des questions existentielles…pov ti chou ! Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Blaise Powaaaaa ! Je l'aime trop ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un ptit mot de toi ! Bizoos.

**Basile :** Argh ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir prise pour une fille…Pardon °°rouge de honte°°. Mais c'est tellement rare de voir un individu de type masculin se balladait sur feufeunet... Encore toutes mes excuses. Bref, passsons. Alors comme ça tu trouves mon chapitre un peu trop court ? Pourtant, il faisait quasiment la même longeur que les autres…Enfin, je crois. En tout cas, je fais ce que je peux mais je reconnais que, comparée à certains auteurs, mes chapitres sont ridiculement courts ! Pour ce qui concerne la Salle commune commune, je crois que je vois à peu près où tu veux en venir et je comprends ton point de vue (d'ailleurs, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir ton avis là-dessus !) mais je justifie un peu cette Salle commune bis dans ce chapitre. Tu me diras si l'idée te plait un peu plus ou pas du tout. En tout cas, continue à me faire des suggestions si tu en as. Et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements (wow, ma fic est l'une de tes favorites…°°rougit°°décidemment, je rougis bcp en ce moment ! lol). Voilà la suite. Bizoos !

**Nymphodora Tonks : **Ah ma tite nymphe chérie ! Merci pour ta longue review ! J"adore quand tu adores mes chapitres ! ;-). Je suis bien consciente que ça manque de Nat et je pense m'être un peu rattraper dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui concerne les blagues, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ça dépendra de l'inspiration (comme d'hab quoi !). Dans tous les cas, je pense que ce chapitre comblera un peu tes attentes. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Voilà la suite ! Bizoos

**Ocaora :** Une courte review mais très flatteuse pour moi, je dois l'avouer. Que quelqu'un lise ma fic jusqu'au bout jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit est vraiment très très très flatteur…donc merci beaucoup ! Bizoos

**Lolamira :** Salut toi ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Sérieusement, ça me fait super plaisir ! Donc j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! Bizoos.

**Tanuki Lady :** MAMAN RATON ! T'as enfin fini de lire ma modeste fic ! Je suis trop heureuse, surtout que tu as pris la peine de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre donc merci beaucoup ! Et puis, je suis bien contente que tu trouves que les armes correspondent bien à chacun. Je me suis vraiment creuser le cervelet avant d'être entièrement satisfaite. Et non, je ne crois pas que Blaise soit un espion…ou alors, il cache bien son jeu…Comment ça, j'ai aucun contrôle sur mes persos ? è-é. Même pas vrai d'abord…Enfin si, ptet un petit peu….bon d'accord, j'avoue, je suis complètement tyrannisée par mes propres personnages, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête….OUIN ! Snif…désolée…En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes autant ce que j'écris. Tu sais à quel point ton avis est important pour moi ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça aura pas été trop long ! Bizoos.

**MortCroc :** Salut copine de moi ! Mais arrêteuh avec tes compliments ! Je sais plus où me mettre ! lol. Ben en tout cas, je vais fer une annonce dans ce chapitre pour qu'ils aillent tous sur mon blog admirer tes petits chefs d'œuvres ! ;). Encore merci pour ces supers dessins et puis pour ton soutien et tes encouragements. Je serais pas grand-chose sans toi et les autres. Sérieusement. A très vite sur msn. Gros bizoooooos ma belle. Je t'adore.

**Jun Rogue :** Hey ! Salut copine ! Ca faisait longtemps…Enfin pas tant que ça vu que à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes j'ai déjà dû aller lire ton chap 9 ! En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu aimes ma fic et la façon dont je l'écris…"une vraie œuvre littéraire"…Wow ! C'est trop d'honneur ma chère ! lol. En tout cas, ça m'a fait vachement plaisir que tu viennes faire un ptit tour par chez moi ! Merci de m'avoir rajouté à tes favoris. Ça fait plaisir. Gros bizoos toi et à très vite !

Petit mot de dernière minute : Donc là, je dois remercier très très très fort ma très chère florilège qui a fait un boulot d'enfer sur ce chapitre qui était affreusement mal écrit au départ. Et je m'excuse bien bas pour avoir fait de la grosse daube (il faut dire ce qui est ! lol). Donc merci mon chou. Je t'adore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 20 : Ames anciennes**

Harry fut tiré du sommeil de manière désagréable. Sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal de chien. Il étouffa un grognement d'ennui et de douleur dans son oreiller. Cela faisait des semaines que nuit après nuit il se réveillait à cause de sa souffrance. Il avait oublié la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé sans cauchemar ou douleur. Si ses insomnies continuaient comme ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa santé mentale…du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et retint de justesse un juron particulièrement vulgaire. 4h30 du matin…_Mais il ne dort donc jamais cet espèce de vieux sénile mégalo ! _songea amèrement Harry. _Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès !_ La douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice diminua peu à peu mais persista jusqu'il fallait pour le maintenir éveillé. Harry se promit alors de faire payer à Voldemort toutes ses nuits blanches en plus de tout le reste. Il soupira et se résigna à sortir sa Cape d'Invisibilité de sous son oreiller. Il s'habilla aussi silencieusement que possible et sortit de la chambre en évitant tant bien que mal les affaires d'Hildius et de Ron qui jonchaient le sol, transformant le dortoir en vrai parcours du combattant. Harry traversa rapidement la Salle Commune plongée dans l'obscurité et s'enveloppa dans sa Cape puis rejoignit le couloir. Il retint un frisson. Les couloirs de Poudlard n'étaient vraiment pas chauds à la fin du mois de novembre, mais alors pas chauds du tout. Et c'est reparti pour une ballade nocturne…ô joie ! Harry soupira et vérifia que sa cape était bien ajustée avant de partir errer pour la énième fois. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de déambuler au hasard dans les couloirs, empruntant des chemins connus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fatigué pour oublier la douleur de sa cicatrice et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Mais cette nuit-là, les pas de Harry le conduisirent à un endroit auquel il n'avait plus pensé depuis longtemps. Le couloir du 9e étage où Nat et lui avaient découvert la pièce entièrement blanche se profilait devant lui. Il retira sa cape après s'être assuré que personne ne traînait dans les environs et s'approcha avec hésitation du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle blanche.

- Bonsoir Harry, fit la femme du tableau.

- B…bonsoir…balbutia-t-il.

- Nathanaël savait que tu finirais par revenir. Veux-tu entrer ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête, un peu décontenancé.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

La toile pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds et Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Il lança quelques boules de lumière devant lui pour l'éclairer un peu et se figea. La pièce n'était plus du tout blanche mais bien entièrement peinte. Des paysages se succédaient les uns après les autres, dans un chaos apparent. On sautait d'une forêt tropicale à un paysage champêtre européen, en passant par une ville moderne, un désert et une plage de sable blanc que des vagues venaient caresser paresseusement. Harry comprit alors tout d'un coup de quoi il s'agissait et les paroles que Nat lui avait dit ce jour-là au bord du lac lui revinrent en mémoire _"Tu peux passer du désert le plus aride à une forêt tropicale en faisant un seul pas. En fait, c'est comme si des morceaux de terre étaient accolés les uns aux autres sans aucun ordre, juste comme un grand patchwork."_ Ainsi, c'était une représentation de Waidalanor, le monde de Nat, le paradis…Bien qu'il n'y connaisse pas grand-chose en art, Harry se sentit touché par ce chef d'œuvre. Il se rapprocha avec un certain respect et prit le temps de détailler les différents paysages. Il put alors distinguer des silhouettes floues, souvent incomplètes, et il devait s'agir, à n'en pas douter, d'autres anges. Mais rien ne pouvait les distinguer les uns des autres : ni visage, ni sourire, froid comme la pierre. Harry s'arrêta au niveau de la banquise et sourit en voyant des pingouins entourer une silhouette humaine ailée. Il devina qu'il devait s'agir de Nat. Il continua son tour et revint s'asseoir au centre de la pièce. L'émerveillement de la découverte avait fait oublier la douleur un moment mais elle revenait à présent le tourmenter de nouveau. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il retira ses lunettes, roula en boule sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la glissa sous sa tête. Son regard flou erra sur le plafond peint de couleurs pastels, semblable aux aurores boréales et Harry se reposa devant cette beauté. Le sommeil alourdit peu à peu ses paupières et il sombra finalement dans des rêves faits de paysages idylliques et de silhouettes floues qui murmuraient doucement son nom.

La lumière du jour lui arracha un grognement et il se retourna, rabattant au passage sa couverture sur la tête. _Attends une minute…une couverture ?_ Son esprit comateux se remit lentement en marche. Il se redressa doucement en se frottant les yeux, un peu perdu.

- Hello !

Harry sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Il plissa les yeux et reconnut vaguement la chevelure claire de Nat. L'ange lui fourra ses lunettes dans la main. Harry sourit dans le flou puis chaussa ses lunettes pur y voir plus clair.

- Salut.

- Alors tu as enfin cédé à la curiosité ? Je pensais que ce serait plus rapide que ça, taquina Nat.

- C'est Waidalanor ? interrogea Harry, toujours aussi avide d'en savoir plus sur l'ancienne vie de son ange gardien.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait Waida, les yeux sombres de l'ange se voilèrent de mélancolie. Il hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire.

- J'avais besoin de faire sortir tout ça…

- Et tu pourrais m'en parler un peu plus ?

- Curieux ?

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Et bien, que voudrais-tu savoir ?

- Euh…

- Ah ah ! Je savais bien qu'on vous trouverait ici !

Ginny, accompagnée d'un Ron et d'une Hermione ébahis, se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, les mains chargées de provisions.

- Vous tombez à pic pour le cours sur Waida…lança Nat d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

- Waida ? balbutia Hermione en détachant avec difficulté son regard des peintures.

- Mon monde, répondit Nat.

- Oh…

Hermione tira Ron par la manche et ils rejoignirent Ginny qui s'affairait déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner.

- C'est vrai que ça fait un bon moment que je me pose des questions sur là d'où tu viens, avoua Hermione avec sérieux. Mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ma curiosité mal placée…ajouta-t-elle en rosissant.

Nat sourit avec attendrissement et prit la main de Hermione dans la sienne.

- Et je t'en remercie. C'est vrai que j'avais du mal à en parlerau débutmais ça va mieux maintenant.

- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble ton monde, souffla Ron avec admiration. Et ben, y a de quoi vous enlever la peur de mourir…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amuséeet Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec son meilleur ami.

- Mais tout le monde ne peut pas être un ange, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Ginny.

Nat acquiesça.

- En fait, ce sont exclusivement les sorciers qui peuvent devenir des anges, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Hum...comment pourrai-je vous expliquer ça sans reproduire les mêmes délires métaphysico-incompréhensibles de mon mentor ? fit pensivement Nat en se frottant le menton.

Harry échangea un sourire avec les autres et attendit patiemment que l'ange réunisse ses pensées.

- En fait, d'après ce que j'ai pu saisir, reprit Nat, c'est l'aura des sorciers qui permet aux archanges de déterminer qui peut être ange ou qui doit se coltiner un nouveau tour chez vous.

- J'ai un peu de mal à suivre là…avoua Ginny avec un froncement de sourcil.

Nat soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Pfff...c'est pas simple cette histoire. Déjà, il faut que vous compreniez que les archanges se fichent pas mal que vous soyez bon ou mauvais. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est la puissance que votre âme a accumulé pendant vos cycles de vies. Je sais, je sais, c'est injuste, ajouta-t-il en voyant les mines outrées des autres, mais comme je le disai à Harry, les archanges ne sont là que pour "préserver le fragile équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal".

- Ils me tapent sur les nerfs ces archanges, râla Harry en déchiquetant son muffin.

- Et c'est donc eux qui jugent quand on est suffisament puissants pour nous élever ? récapitula Hermione en retirant le pauvre muffin des mains de son ami.

- C'est ça, et ce, grâce à votre aura qui matérialise votre puissance. Dumbledore, par exemple, est une très vieille et très puissante âme. Mais d'après les bruits qui courent à Waida, cela fait plusieurs cycles qu'il refuse de devenir ange. Il affirmait avoir encore des choses à faire et vu ce qu'il accompli dans sa vie actuelle, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Donc seules les âmes les plus anciennes peuvent aller à Waida alors ? questionna Ginny.

- Il y a des exceptions. Ceux qui ont eu un destin hors du commun, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, ou qui ont bénéficié d'un Don du Ciel peuvent prétendre devenir ange.

- Un Don du Ciel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- C'est un surplus de magie que les archanges accordent à certaines âmes qui ont du mal à s'élever ou bien qui l'ont mérité par leurs actions dans leurs vies précédentes…En fait, ça dépend du bon vouloir des archanges. Si vous avez une tête qui leur revient, vous avez de grandes chances de récupérer un Don.

- Wow…souffla Ron, captivé.

- Et…euh…est-ce que toi, tu pourrais nous dire si on est une âme ancienne ou assez puissante, tenta Hermione, timide.

Nat resta songeur un moment, ignorant les regards avides posés sur lui.

- C'est possible, mais je ne vous garantis rien. Enfin, je suppose que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Harry ? Je peux commencer par toi.

- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Te détendre et me laisser faire. Fais sortir ton aura, ça m'aidera sûrement.

Harry s'exécuta et Nat vint s'agenouiller en face de lui. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues de Harry et, après un sourire encourageant, déposa délicatement son front sur le sien. Harry se détendit et attendit que Nat agisse. Cela commença par une sensation étrange un peu au-dessus du cœur. Pas douloureuse mais juste désagréable et dérangeante. Le malaise s'accentua encore un peu et Harry se crispa légèrement.

- Détends-toi, ce n'est que moi, murmura Nat.

Mais malgré la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en son ange gardien, Harry était gêné par cette intrusion dans une partie tellement secrète de lui-même qu'il en ignorait même l'existence. Nat le sentit et s'écarta de son protégépermettant au malaise de se dissiper peu à peu.

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Tu n'es pas une très vieille âme mais tu as bénéficié d'un Don du Ciel. Je suppose que les archanges ont pressenti que tu aurais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Ta puissance est en éveil…Tu ne devrais pas tarder à la maîtriser complètement. Je pense que Waida t'accueillera à ta mort…et je souhaite qu'elle soit la plus tardive possible.

Harry hocha la tête et fit rentrer son aura avec facilité.

- Un autre volontaire ? demanda l'ange.

- Je veux bien…tenta Ginny. Mais je n'ai pas d'aura.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rassura Nat en se positionnant devant elle.

L'ange répéta le même manège qu'avec Harry et se recula au bout d'une petite minute, un peu perplexe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis surpris…Tu as une âme ancienne, Ginny. Je dirai dans les 1000 ans mais apparemment ta puissance est en sommeil.

- En sommeil ? Comment ça, en sommeil ? s'étrangla Ron alors que Ginny se rapprochait inconsciemment de Harry.

- Et bien, je la sens. Elle est bien là mais elle ne te sert pas, répondit doucement Nat en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune Weasley.

- Et je fais comment pour la réveiller ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que ça dépend de chaque sorcier. Il y aura certainement un événement déclencheur. Peut-être que si toi ou une personne qui t'est chère êtes en danger alors ta magie réagira.

- Elle n'a pas réagi au mois de juin, dit-elle doucement en détournant la tête.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce et Harry lança un regard décontenancé à son ange gardien qui observait tristement Ginny. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et forma silencieusement le mot "Sirius". Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et retint un soupir.

- On va vous laisser….Je crois que vous avez besoin de discuter, dit doucement Nat.

Pour une fois, Ron sembla comprendre le sous-entendu et ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus.

- Gin' ? appela Harry.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie…Ne culpabilise pas pour ça…Il y a assez de moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Ginny ne répondit rien mais finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry qui après un instant d'hésitation passa un bras autour des épaules frêles de la rousse.

- Tu sais, il me manque aussi…dit-elle finalement. Et je sais qu'il manque à tous ceux qui l'ont connu même si c'est à un moindre degré.

- Je…je ne savais pas…balbutia Harry.

- Ron et Hermione ne t'en ont pas parlé parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas t'ennuyer. Tu avais assez mal comme ça. Mais à la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai surpris plusieurs fois Hermione complètement effondrée dans la Salle Commune et Ron a eu un gros coup de déprime en rentrant à la maison.

Harry resta silencieux et prit alors conscience qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que ses amis aient pu être affecté par la mort de Sirius. Il se trouva soudainement égoïste. Il s'était enfermé dans son propre chagrin et avait négligé celui de ses amis. Il aurait dû savoir, il les connaissait, mais non, il avait tout laissé passer. Quel crétin !

- Harry, je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu t'en veuilles. Je voulais juste que tu saches que Sirius était important pour chacun de nous.

Harry acquiesça, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler. Un moment s'écoula ainsi, les laissant chacun plongé dans leurs pensées.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? interrogea Ginny en sortant de ses réflexions.

- Et bien, j'avais pensé m'entraîner un peu à l'épée, avoua Harry, légèrement embarrassé. Mais tu peux aller à la Salle Commune si tu préfères…Ca risque d'être ennuyeux.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! s'offusqua Ginny. J'ai trop envie de te voir à l'œuvre pour te laisser filer. T'as pensé à combiner l'épée et ton élémentaire ?

- J'ai déjà essayé mais je n'arrive pas à faire des offensives élémentaires…

- Et le Mangemort que tu as foudroyé, c'est des déjections de Scrouts peut-être ? s'agaça Ginny.

- Quelle jolie expression, grimaça Harry. Mais, pour ton information, je n'ai jamais réussi à reproduire ça volontairement.

- Et bien c'est que tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière.

- Peut-être bien mais je ne vois pas comment faire…

- Tu as demandé à Nat ?

- Ouais mais il ne s'y connaît pas vraiment dans ce domaine. Il m'a dit de me laisser guider par mon instinct, répondit misérablement Harry.

- Humpf…je vois. Bon, tu t'entraînes où ?

- Milboard nous a trouvé une salle près de la classe de DCFM pour qu'on puisse s'exercer.

- Et bien allons-y dans ce cas !

Harry et elle gagnèrent ladite salle, heureusement déserte.

- Tu te bats contre quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un coin.

- Rien.

- Comment ça, "rien" ?

- Tu vois un quelconque adversaire ici ? railla Harry.

- Ha ha ! Mais c'est qu'il est drôle en plus ! grogna Ginny. Bon, on va employer les grands moyens alors.

Elle sortit un mouchoir et sa baguette de sa poche et se concentra un instant. Elle murmura une incantation et le mouchoir se mit à grandir à vitesse grand V. Un mannequin d'environ 1, 80 mettre se dressa face à Harry et Ginny continua à métamorphoser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main de façon à habiller la forme de noir. Seule la tête resta découverte et Ginny s'en approcha, baguette en main. Harry la regarda faire, en silence. Elle colora la tête d'un blanc fantomatique, ajouta deux yeux rouges hideux, traça deux traits noirs pour représenter les narines et un simple ligne pour la bouche.

- Harry, je te présente Voldy ! Il est moche hein ? fit Ginny avec un sourire fier.

- Et très ressemblant je dois dire, répliqua Harry avec une moue dégoûtée. Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il soit quasiment identique à l'original ?

- Je suis tombée sur une photo de lui dans un livre d'histoire, expliqua-t-elle. Il faudrait pouvoir le faire bouger…T'aurais pas une idée par hasard ?

Harry réfléchit un instant et sortit sa baguette.

- _Mobilus Voldy !_ lança-t-il et le mannequin se mit à déambuler dans la pièce en se cognant dans tous les murs.

_-_ Bien. A toi de jouer maintenant. Donne-moi ta baguette, ordonna Ginny.

Harry obéit sans rechigner, se concentra un instant et son épée apparut dans sa main droite. Il s'échauffa un peu en faisant quelques moulinets, feintes et parades que Milboard leur enseignait depuis maintenant presque un mois. Le professeur ne les avait pas encore autorisés à se mesurer les uns aux autres et les élèves n'avaient jusque là pas pu tester leurs connaissances. Mais là, Harry se sentait prêt à affronter quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose dans le cas présent.

- Ginny ? Lance-lui un _Occidere ._. Ça devrait le rendre plus agressif.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

La jeune Weasley s'exécuta et le mannequin arrêta aussitôt de errer dans la pièce et se tourna vers Ginny qui recula d'un pas.

- Ici ! ordonna Harry.

Voldy se tourna vers lui et s'avança lentement vers lui. Harry se tint prêt, l'épée levée devant lui. Il souffla un bon coup et se rua sur son adversaire. Il l'attaqua férocement mais Voldy para et riposta. Harry ne pensa plus au cours de Duel et à ce que Milboard leur avait enseigné et y alla à l'instinct. Il frappait, parait, feintait, parait à nouveau, enchaînant rapidement les coups. L'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines et il se sentit envahi d'une joie sauvage. Les gouttes de sueur commençaient à glisser le long de ses tempes et son bras se fit de plus en plus lourd mais il continua. Il leva sa main gauche, paume vers Voldy et, en une seconde, une boule de lumière en jaillit pour venir s'écraser sur le mannequin, créant un gros trou dans sa robe. Il eut un sourire ravi et alterna désormais les coups d'épées et les boules d'électricité. Il oublia tout, il oublia où il se trouvait, il oublia que Ginny était dans la même pièce, il oublia qui il était. La seule chose qui comptait était son épée, sa main gauche qui était en passe de devenir une arme redoutable et Voldy. Finalement, avec un cri de triomphe, il leva sa main gauche vers le haut et la foudre s'abattit, réduisant le mannequin à un petit tas de cendres fumantes. Il baissa alors les bras et fut pris d'un vertige. Il chancela et lâcha son épée qui atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Sa respiration se fit difficile mais il lutta pour rester conscient. Quelqu'un passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il cligna des yeux et rencontra deux yeux noisette bien différents du bleu foncé de ceux de Ginny. Harry secoua la tête et se cligna encore des yeux.

- Harry, tu te sens bien ?

- Blaise ? balbutia-t-il.

- Bon, au moins il n'a pas grillé tous ses neurones…C'est toujours ça de gagner.

- Où est Ginny ?

- Je suis là, Harry, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry se détendit et le vertige se dissipa peu à peu. Il pu enfin distinguer enfin ses amis qui le regardaient, un peu inquiets.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui…oui, ça va mieux…répondit Harry en essuyant la sueur de son front. Je crois que j'ai un peu forcé.

- Et ben, quelle démonstration mon vieux ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! souffla Blaise, admiratif. Et puis le coup de la foudre, c'était trop fort ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Elémentaire, mon cher Watson….répondit distraitement Ginny, arrachant uns sourire amusé à Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis un Sorcier Elémentaire, complèta Harry en récupérant doucement des forces.

- Ca ne m'avance pas plus mais en tout cas, c'est la classe ! Et dire que je pensais m'ennuyer en venant m'entraîner ce matin. Et c'était quoi le truc que tu as réduit en cendres ?

- Une reproduction de Voldemort, répondit Harry.

Ginny et Blaise grimacèrent mais ne dirent rien.

- Dans tous les cas, c'était impressionnant. Tu sais que tu m'as fait un peu peur, avoua Ginny. Tu étais complètement déchaîné.

- Ouaip ! Je suis bien d'accord ! Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère ! plaisanta Blaise en l'aidant à se relever.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de trop ébruiter cette histoire…fit Harry en ramassant son épée.

- Comme tu veux. Tu as encore assez de forces pour te mesurer à moi ? demanda Blaise.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Harry qui se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme.

- Mais juste un truc : pas de "foudroyage" , s'il te plait. Je tiens à conserver intact mon visage divinement séduisant.

Harry éclata de rire et se mit en garde. Blaise conjura son long katana et fit de même. Ginny leur donna le signal de départ et le combat commença. Apparemment, Blaise avait également une sorte d'instinct pour ce qui touchait au maniement de son katana et il s'en donnait visiblement à cœur joie. Harry, bien que fatigué par son entraînement précédent, s'amusait également.

- Bonne feinte, Mr Zabini, mais vous laissez votre côté gauche trop à découvert. Ça pourrait vous jouer des tours.

Harry, en pleine feinte, trébucha de surprise et s'étala lamentablement par terre. Blaise l'aida à se relever sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son fou-rire et ils firent face au nouvel arrivant. Le professeur Milboard se tenait près de la porte, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah…euh, bonjour professeur, balbutia Harry, un peu inquiet.

- Pas la peine d'avoir l'air coupable, Harry, rassura Milboard. Je suis enchanté de voir les prouesses de mes élèves _(Ferme-là, Blaise)_. Mais reprenez donc.

Le professeur alla s'asseoir par terre à côté de Ginny, parfaitement à l'aise. Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard et le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Ils se mirent en garde et reprirent leur combat. Harry finit par oublier le regard scrutateur de son professeur et se concentra plutôt sur son adversaire qui tentait de le désarmer. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord, trempés de sueur et les jambes flageolantes. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, la respiration saccadée et attendirent le verdict de Milboard. Le professeur s'approcha d'eux et fit apparaître deux serviettes de bains qu'il leur tendit.

- Bien, vous venez de me confirmer ce que je pensais. Vous avez l'air d'être prêts pour passer à la dernière phase de votre apprentissage. Dès jeudi, nous pourrons entamer les combats à proprement parler. Pour ce qui vous concerne, c'est encore un peu maladroit, vous restez parfois totalement à découvert. Cependant le potentiel est bon. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Ensuite, il n'y a quela pratique sur le terrainqui pourra vousperfectionner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Milboard quitta la salle d'entraînement, suivi rapidement par Harry, Ginny et Blaise. Ces derniers se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la Salle Commune des quatre maisons pour aller manger. La Salle Commune commune mise en place par Hermione avec le soutien enthousiaste de Dumbledore rencontrait un grand succès. Elle était sans arrêt bondée et toutes les maisons s'y mélangeaient sans trop d'accrochages. Certains Serpentards avaient essayé d'imposer leur loi mais ils avaient été rapidement remis à leur place par d'autres Serpentards, Blaise en tête. Et puis, il s'agissait également d'un endroit où les élèves étrangers qui avaient été séparés lors de la Répartition de se retrouver entre eux, tranquillement. Harry et les autres aimaient bien y aller de temps en temps, quand ils avaient besoin de décompresser. En effet, l'ambiance de cette Salle Commune était loin d'être studieuse et les discussions dans toutes les langues allaient bon train. Il arrivait même souvent de trouver certains mordus de Potions débattre sur le dernier article du magazine _Potions Master_ et finir par se lever d'un seul coup en vociférant pour aller demander son avis à Rogue qui se retrouvait harcelé par ses élèves, beaucoup moins impressionnés par son attitude glaciale quand ils étaient en groupe de dix.

Après le déjeuner, Harry rejoignit la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avec Ron, Hildius et Alexis. Hermione, Marie et Aki étaient parties de leur côté rejoindre trois Serdaigles pour discuter Runes Anciennes et Elise et Seamus roucoulaient dans un coin obscur du château. Nat avait affirmé avoir besoin d'un peu d'air frais et était parti pour une de ses interminables balades dans le Parc. Harry avait voulu l'accompagner mais son entraînement du matin l'avait épuisé et il n'avait qu'une envie : faire une sieste monstrueuse de trois heures. Il du cependant y renoncer quand le devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait à rendre pour le lundi lui revint en mémoire. Alexis et Ron, qui avaient eut le temps de le terminer ce matin, se plongèrent dans une partie de Bataille Explosive en leur assurant qu'ils étaient avec eux par la pensée , et recrutèrent au passage Neville, Dean et Ginny. Harry et Hildius échangèrent un regard maussade et se plongèrent dans leurs bouquins. Mais Harry avait du mal à se concentrer. Sa cicatrice lui faisait plus mal que d'habitude et il savait que c'était mauvais signe. Il songea à aller en parler à Dumbledore mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ? Il avait tout le temps mal à sa cicatrice depuis la rentrée. Il tenta de ne plus y penser et se concentra sur son paragraphe de Métamorphose. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, il ressentit le pincement au cœur, désormais familier, qui lui indiquait que Nat n'allait pas bien. Ce pincement fut ensuite suivi par une vague de tristesse et Harry du faire un effort considérable pour la repousser. Malgré ses efforts pour masquer son trouble, Hildius s'aperçut que ça n'allait pas et se pencha vers lui, inquiet.

- Ryry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non…non ça va, assura Harry avec un sourire crispé.

Obliger Hildius à laisser tomber son surnom stupide s'était avéré être une tâche bien plus difficile que de se débarrasser de Voldemort et Harry avait donc renoncé. C'était un combat perdu d'avance de toute façon et l'Italien l'appelait désormais exclusivement ainsi, exclusivité à laquelle il veillait scrupuleusement.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

Il sortit en trombe de la Salle Commune et se dirigea directement vers la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était là que son ange gardien avait l'habitude de se réfugier quand il avait un coup decafart. Harry grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, essayant de faire abstraction de ses courbatures, et déboucha au sommet de la tour. Il y surprit un petit groupe de filles de troisième année qu'il savait être des groupies de. Lesdites groupies étaient penchées par-dessus le parapet, en train de glousser doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda sèchement Harry.

Les filles poussèrent un petit cri de surprise et rougirent aussitôt.

- Rien du tout, balbutia l'une d'elles. On va y aller, hein les filles ?

Elles s'empressèrent de quitter la Tour d'Astronomie, visiblement mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Harry. Celui-ci secoua la tête et s'approcha à son tour du parapet. Il se figea en voyant la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas. Deux Malfoy se faisaient face, droits et fiers. Harry ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages d'où il était mais il pouvait facilement imaginer l'expression de Nat : un masque impassible uniquement trahi par ses yeux. Harry ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'ils se disaient mais les éclats de voix de Draco lui parvenaient néanmoins. La tristesse que Harry ressentait diminua tout en restant présente et fut remplacée par une colère frustrée. Draco sembla finalement perdre tout contrôle et sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Nat. Le temps sembla se figer et, même s'il l'avait voulu, Harry se trouva incapable de bouger. Le Serpentard tourna finalement les talons et s'en alla vers le château d'un pas rageur. Nat resta où il était un instant et leva la tête vers Harry avant de partir à son tour mais dans la direction opposée. Harry parvint enfin à bouger et dévala les escaliers. Il passa en trombe dans les couloirs, ignorant les protestations des élèves qu'il bouscula au passage, totalement focalisé sur son objectif, à savoir retrouver Nat le plus vite possible. Il croisa Malfoy, le jeune, dans le Hall et fit un demi-tour en catastrophe. Il attrapa le blond par la manche et le força à se retourner. La colère se mêlait au doute sur le visage pâle du Serpentard et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa nemesis aussi troublée. Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, le masque méprisant et dédaigneux made-in-Malfoy avait repris sa place.

- Lâche-moi, Potter ! siffla-t-il.

- Ne menace plus jamais Nat, compris ? gronda Harry en resserrant sa prise, pas impressionné pour une Noise.

- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne et encore moins de toi, cracha Malfoy avec tout le dédain dont il était capable. Tu m'emmerdes Potter. Fous-moi la paix.

Malfoy se dégagea et s'en alla après un dernier regard glacial. Harry le suivit des yeux, essayant de calmer sa colère et finit par repartir à la recherche de son ange gardien. Il parcourut le Parc sans le trouver et se résignait à rentrer au château quand une intuition le saisit. Il fit demi-tour et partit droit vers la Forêt Interdite. Il se laissa guider par son instinct et par le lien qui l'unissait à Nat et longea la lisière de la forêt. Une jambe qui se balançait dans le vide attira son attention. Harry leva les yeux et vit Nat assis sur une branche basse, la tête posée sur son autre genou, plongé dans ses pensées.

- On dirait qu'il faut que je m'améliore au cache-cache, dit-il sans regarder Harry.

- Ne me fais pas rire. Si tu n'avais pas voulu que je te retrouve, je serai encore en train de tourner en rond dans le Parc comme un abruti, répliqua Harry en se hissant sur la branche. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Y a rien à dire à part que je me suis pris la tête avec mon descendant…

- Ca, je crois que j'avais compris. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais développer un peu ?

Nat haussa les épaules et resta silencieux. Harry attendit en silence, frottant distraitement sa cicatrice.

- Il m'a demandé la confirmation que j'étais bien Nathanaël le Sanguinaire. Et quand je lui ai dit que c'était moi, il a refusé de le croire et il s'est emporté. Je pense qu'il avait plus peur qu'autre chose mais il est surtout perdu. Il ne sait plus du tout où il en est…

- Comment tu le sais ? Il te l'a dit ?

- Je suis un Malfoy, Harry, et je sais comment ma famille fonctionne. Draco n'est pas très différent. Tu n'y fais peut-être pas attention mais ses yeux le trahissent.

- Ca doit être dans les génes, non ?

- Ha ha.

Harry sourit doucement et serra gentiment l'épaule de son ange gardien.

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Tu réussiras peut-être à lui venir en aide et à lui éviter de faire des bê…

La suite de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux, la mâchoire crispée. La voix inquiète de Nat lui parvint vaguement mais la douleur brouillait ses pensées. Il sentit venir une nouvelle vision, plus violente que les deux précédentes au vu la douleur de sa cicatrice. Mais rien ne se passa et la douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Harry rouvrit les yeux et aggripa les mains de Nat, posées sur ses joues.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien…Juste une grosse douleur.

- Viens, il faut aller voir Dumbledore.

- Mais non, ça va.

Nat lança un regard signifiant "Ne discute pas" et descendit de l'arbre avant l'aider à en faire de même. Les jambes de Harry se dérobèrent sous lui et Nat le maintint debout en passant un bras autour de sa taille puis prit la direction du Château. Harry se sentait à bout de force, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du trajet et ne revint à lui que quand il se retrouva devant la gargouille bien familière. Nat posa sa main sur elle et elle s'écarta sans bruit. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau directorial et Nat n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry sachant pertinemment à quoi s'attendre quant à la force des jambes de son protégé. L'ange frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil, occupé à ranger sa collection de cartes Chocogrenouille.

- Harry ? Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, Alb…commença Nat.

Mais Harry se tendit dans ses bras et le coupa dans son élan. Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard bleu de son Directeur, Harry avait sentit ses entrailles se contracter douloureusement et sa cicatrice avait recommencé à le brûler mais cela ne l'affectait plus. Quelque chose d'autre montait en lui et sa tentative de le repousser fut vaine. Le quelque chose prit finalement le dessus et Harry se retrouva coincé dans son propre esprit, sans plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Il repoussa violemment Nat et lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore. "Il" se mit à parler d'une voix horriblement aigue et sinistrement familière.

- Tu te crois à l'abri derrière les murs de ton château, vieillard, mais ça ne durera pas. Le règne de Lord Voldemort ne fait que commencer et Poudlard comprendra par la manière forte. Ce n'est que le commencement.

Harry termina sa tirade en éclatant d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

°°Entre en sifflotant°° Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous pointez toutes ces armes sur moi…..Ah…c'est à cause de la fin ? Rhooo, c'est bon, y a rien de bien méchant. Juste un tout petit cliff de rien du tout…LOL. Bon, bon, ok, je me dépêcherai d'écrire la suite. Reviews pliz ! Bizouilles.


	21. Quand Harry tape sur Draco

°°sort le drapeau blanc°° Me frappez pas, s'il vous plait ! Je sais bien que j'ai un énorme retard mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, les vacances, pas d'internet pendant deux longues semaines, ma bêta qui part aussi en vacances. Résultat, galère pour pouvoir publier. Suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée. Siriusly. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra…Et encore pardon pour cette très longue attente. Gomen.

Sur ce, les RAR, même si apparement feufeunet a décidé de les interdire…Je m'en fous, je fais de la résistance. C'est la moindre des choses que de vous répondre. Vous prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot, c'est normal que je vous réponde. A bas feufeu !

RAR :

AD vs AV : Cool ! Au moins une personne qui aime ma fin ! lol. Ben je pense bien qu'il va s'évanouir. Y a de quoi quand même. Pov' ti père ! Pour la conversation avec Dumby and Cie, réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour tes compliments ! Bizouilles.

Thealie : Waaaah ! Arrête avec tous tes compliments ! Je suis toute rouge ! lol. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Nat. S'il révèle ça à Harry c'est qu'il sait qu'il ne vas pas aller le crier sur tous les toits. Et puis, fallait bien que je vous éclaire sur Waida ! lol. Pour ce qui concerne les âmes de Ron et Hermione, je vais te dire ce qu'il en est puisque tu te poses la question :leurs âmesont exactement le même âge que celle de Harry. Ils sont nés tous les trois en même temps, d'où leur amité si solide. Ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps même s'ils ne s'en rappellent pas à chaque réincarnation. Mais ils gardent un souvenir flou des liens qui les unissaient. Voilà ! Je sais pas si c'est clair mais en tout cas,t'as eu une révélation en top exclusivité ! lol. Et puis, j'avoue que je me suis pas posée la question pour les fantômes…Mais je vais y réfléchir et je te donnerai une réponse dès que possible. Et non, tu ne tortures pas Dray. J'en ai encore besoin. Lol. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bizouilles

Amy Keira : Voilà enfin la suite. Je suis sincérement désolée pour ce retard, vraiment. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Bizouilles.

MortCroc : Salut copine ! Contente que tu aimes ce chapitre. Et pour moi, c'est toujours ok pour la garde partagée…C'est Nat qui a décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête. J'y peux rien…Je sais bien que c'est mon perso mais il est totalement hors de contrôle. Je peux rien lui faire faire s'il en a pas envie…désolée…En tout cas, merci pour ta correction de ce chapitre là ! Trop contente que ce soit toi qui l'ait fait. Bizouilles !

Nymphodora Tonks : Comment je peux oser terminer mon chapitre comme ça ? Ben j'ose ! mdr. Je sais que ça se fait pas mais c'est clair que niveau fin sadique, t'as rien à dire ! lol. Pour ce qui concerne les réactions de Dray, tu auras des réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres, t'inquiète pas. Contente que tu aimes toujours. Bizouilles !

Tanuki Lady : Arf ! La voilà la suite ! Fallait pas désespérer ! lol. Hein ? Ah, si si, ça va très bien de faire une fin sadique. Mais bon, tu commences à t'y habituer. Pour ce qui arrive entre Dray et Nat, ben c'est une ptite discussion houleuse °°sifflote°°. Lol. En tout cas que je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant. Seriously ! gomen….fallait que je le case. Bizouilles maman raton !

Basile : Ah ! Mon très cher Basile ! Tu sais que j'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience ! J'adoooooooooooore tes reviews ! lol. Bref, c'est pas le sujet…enfin si, mais bon pas tout à fait. Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ? Ah oui, je suis contente que le truc de la salle commune t'ait plu. Arf ! Je crois que j'aurai été me pendre si ça t'avait pas plu (t'as vu l'importance que j'accorde à tes avis ! lol). Je plaisante, j'aurai pas été me pendre mais j'aurais sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue à force de déprimer…Niéh ? Comment ça, j'en fais trop ? Pfff, même pas vrai d'abord. Et je confirme, c'est le chaos total dans la tête du petit prince. Vive les remises en cause existentielles. Lol.  
Ouf ! J'ai échappé à la beuglante ! lol. Mais j'avoue que la fin était particulièrement gratinée ! mdr. J'étais morte de rire en voyant le coup de Constantine. Faut arrêter les films mon grand, ça t'arrange pas ! mdr. Et arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! Comment t'as deviné que je voulais remettre l'occlumancie mais avec dumby ? Bon, ok, c'était assez logique mais quand même ! Je suis sûre que tu t'es introduit dans mon cerveau détraqué pour voir la suite ! lol.  
En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements ! Bizouilles !  
PS : Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du tome 6 ? Si jamais tu veux qu'on en parle tranquille et qu'on théorise, on peut se voir sur msn (y a mon adresse dans ma bio ;))

The-insane-demon : Salut tite eidole ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Moi aussi, j'aurai bien voulu voir le combat Ryry/Blaise…Agah…Deux beaux mâles en sueur…Niééééééééééh ! lol. Euh…je pourrais te piquer le sang de Morphée si jamais j'ai besoin d'une potion sadique ? Sitouplé ? Gros bizouilles !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Oui, oui, j'avoue, j'ai été méchante à la fin mais j'assume. Lol. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé et que tu sois toujours aussi accro…lol. OUAIS ! Une Nat addict ! mdr. Voilà la suite avec un très long retard ! Gomen ! Bizouilles ptite Emma.

Dora B. : Salut ! Contente que tu adores mon humour tordu ! Et pour répondre à tes questions : Oui, je vais la continuer et je veux bien te prévenir quand je mets à jour mais il faudrait que tu me laisses ton adresse mail. Ou alors que tu me mettes dans tes author's alerts. ;). En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Bizouilles.

La Folleuh : Salut amie na moua ! Déjà merci énormément pour ta loooooongue review ! Trop contente, j'étais ! Et oui, oui, je t'aime donc voilà la suite (t'as de la chance, t'auras pas eu à attendre trois plombes ! lol). Et donc, tu auras intérêt à continuer ta fic ! Non mais. Ah ouais…Nat et Chrno…°°bave bave bave°°. Miam miam. Rhoooo, faudra qu'on se fasse un truc toutes les deux là dessus. Mouahahaha. Un bon ptit lemon vers 2h du matin…ça devrait être sympa ! lol.  
Et si, c'est très réussi. Ta review est très très chouette. J'adore et je t'adore toi.  
Hermione avec une hache à double tranchant ? MDR. Ca aurait été drôle…Comme dans Tales of Symphonia, t'as une ptite gamine toute choupinette avec des couettes qui manie une énorme hache. Trop bon ! Mais bon, tu ne connais ptet pas Tales of Symphonia…Pas grave, je te ferai un cours dessus dès qu'on se verra sur msn. Oui, oui, je sais, je fais souffrir Nat et Ryry. Mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut. Et oui, Voldy est trop fort. Non, je ne m'inspire pas de toi à la base mais comme on est pareille ben ça fait comme si je m'inspirai de toi. Vive les phrases tordues ! lol.  
Je te passe les dessins de MortCroc dès que tu débarques sur msn et non, je ne cherche pas à préserver mes amies de toi. Je te préserve plutôt d'elles. Mdr. Non, je plaisante. Me tapez pas les filles ! lol.  
Bref, je te fais de gros bizouilles ma tite folle adorée que j'aime ! Et encore merci pour ta review !

Petit mot de dernière minute : Un grand merci à MortCroc qui a beta-readé ce chapitre à la place de Flo. Merci beaucoup ma belle ! Je te revaudrai ça !

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 21 : Quand Harry tape sur Draco ou les tendances suicidaire du Professeur Milboard**

Quand Harry revint à lui, une odeur bien familière l'assaillit et il su, sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie… encore une fois. Il soupira et souleva une paupière. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et son esprit encore embrumé déduisit très logiquement qu'il devait faire nuit. Il était seul, complètement et étrangement seul. Son cœur se serra et un sentiment d'abandon l'envahit. Harry fut blessé par l'absence de Nat. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et tenta de chasser sa tristesse. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé, mais ce dont il était sûr c'est que Voldemort l'avait encore possédé et cette idée l'angoissait au plus haut point. Si cela se reproduisait encore, qui sait ce qui arriverait ? Il pourrait très bien blesser involontairement un de ses amis ou même pire, en tuer un sans pouvoir intervenir. Une larme amère roula le long de sa joue et il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Le fait que Voldemort ait violé ainsi son esprit le rendait malade. Il se sentait sale, honteux et profondément déprimé. Ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Sa première larme fut rejointe par une deuxième puis une troisième et avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, évacuant ce trop plein d'émotions. Il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir doucement et tourna la tête mais ne vit rien. Des murmures lui parvinrent et il crut reconnaître les voix qui râlaient aussi doucement que possible. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et sourit en voyant Ron et Hermione émerger de sous la cape d'Invisibilité.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione en lui prenant la main.

- Ca va, Mione, ne t'en fais pas.

Ron agita sa baguette en murmurant l'incantation du Sortilège de la Bulle. Ce sort permettait d'établir une sorte de dôme insonorisé sur environ trois mètres.

- Ne pas s'en faire ? T'en as de bonnes, toi ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers eux. Y a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter quand on voit Nat partir s'enfermer dans le dortoir et que McGonagall vient nous prévenir que tu es à l'infirmerie !

- Comment va Nat ? demanda avidement Harry.

- Ginny est avec lui. Elle essaye de le faire parler mais il ne veut rien dire à part qu'il est un incapable, grogna Ron, visiblement contrarié.

- Quoi ?

- Harry, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé, supplia Hermione.

Il les regarda un instant et leur raconta tout. Hermione devint rapidement livide et Ron serra les poings, le visage crispé par la colère.

- Et le pire, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai dit, murmura Harry en luttant pour repousser son sentiment d'impuissance.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains pour ne plus voir ses amis, pour leur cacher sa honte.

- Hermione, reste ici, ordonna Ron.

- Hein ? Mais…

- J'ai quelque chose à faire… Il y en a un qui va m'entendre, grogna-t-il avant de disparaître sous la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Harry ne réagit pas au départ de son meilleur ami et resta recroquevillé dans son lit, fuyant le regard de Hermione. Celle-ci s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, et l'attira dans une étreinte fraternelle. Harry se laissa aller et se remit à pleurer silencieusement, laissant la douceur de sa meilleure amie l'apaiser. Il resta ainsi pendant un petit moment, bercé par les mots doux d'Hermione. Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de sa presque sœur et cette position qu'il aurait pu trouver plus qu'embarrassante quelques heures auparavant lui semblait être maintenant le meilleur refuge du monde. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à se cacher du monde qui l'entourait.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-elle doucement sans cesser de jouer avec ses mèches rebelles.

- Oui, merci, répondit Harry sans pour autant changer de position.

- Bien…Je crois que quelqu'un veut te voir, continua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Harry consentit à lever la tête et vit Nat qui se tenait à côté d'un Ron en rogne. L'ange semblait, quant à lui, particulièrement nerveux. Harry se détacha à regret de sa meilleure amie qui, avant de descendre du lit, l'embrassa sur le front, pile sur sa cicatrice. C'était peut-être une coïncidence mais telle qu'il la connaissait, il en douta. Elle ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Harry était cependant bien loin d'imaginer que ce simple geste venait de procurer une grande douleur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à des centaines kilomètres de là.

Ron et Hermione le laissèrent en tête à tête avec Nat. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son ange gardien de ne pas avoir été là. C'était tout de même étrange la place que Nat avait pris dans sa vie. Lui qui avait toujours été seul se retrouvait maintenant dépendant d'une autre personne. Toujours est-il qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être abandonné et il n'hésita pas à en faire part à son ange gardien.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Nat resta silencieux, le regard rivé au sol.

- Nat, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Rien, Harry. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, répondit vivement l'ange en relevant la tête.

- Mais alors quoi ?

- Je crois…je crois que c'est moi qui ait un problème. Je suis incapable de te protéger comme je le voudrais.

- Nat...

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. J'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis complètement dépassé et je n'aurais même pas eu la force de te faire face à ton réveil mais Ron ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il ne se sent tout de même pas responsable pour…_Harry sortit de son lit et s'approcha de Nat en pleine crise de "je-suis-nul-je-suis-un-mauvais-ange-gardien-et-blablabla", passant outre ses jambes flageolantes. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nat et chercha son regard, en vain.

- Je t'en prie, arrête de t'excuser pour quelque chose contre lequel tu ne peux rien. Et, personnellement, je trouve que jusqu'à présent tu as parfaitement accompli ta mission d'ange gardien déchu à la retraite.

Nat sourit à cette remarque et regarda enfin Harry dans les yeux.

- Et puis, tant qu'on y est, autant jouer ce mélodrame dégoulinant de guimauve jusqu'au bout, continua Harry avec un ton moqueur. Nat, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire et rentre bien ça dans ta cervelle tordue d'ange : TU es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis…depuis la mort de Sirius.

Il marqua une légère hésitation face à ce souvenir toujours douloureux et reprit d'une voix un peu enrouée mais ferme :

- Tu as bouleversé ma petite vie "tranquille" de Survivant et tu m'as fait comprendre et accepter que je n'étais pas seul pour foutre sa raclée à Voldemort. Donc, si jamais j'apprends que tu as songé à l'éventualité potentielle d'être hypothétiquement nul en tant qu'ange gardien, tu auras affaire à la colère de l'Etoile du monde sorcier. Est-ce bien clair dans ta petite tête ? menaça Harry en essayant de retenir son rire face à la mine éberluée de Nat.

- C'est parfaitement clair, mon capitaine, répondit l'ange une fois revenu de sa surprise.

- Bien. Bon tu m'excuseras mais avoir un vil serpent dans la tête est crevant. Sans compter les déclarations enflammées faites à mon ange perso en pleine crise de la quarantaine de siècles…

- HEY ! Je ne suis pas SI vieux que ça, s'offusqua Nat en l'aidant à se recoucher.

- Oh, à peine…

- Tu as juste rajouté une trentaine de siècles, grommela l'ange en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry éclata de rire et remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton. Nat fit apparaître un fauteuil d'un geste de la main et s'installa confortablement. Grâce à un autre claquement doigt négligent, il récupéra son livre de chevet, un gros pavé intitulé : "Races oubliées : Légendes ou Réalité. Traité sur les Elfes de la Nuit".

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en luttant pour rester éveillé.

- Je joue au golf, ça se voit pas ? répondittrès naturellementNat en ouvrant son livre. Dis, tu pourrais pas me faire un peu de lumière s'il-te-plaît ?

- Mmmgngmmgh, répondit Harry en sortant une main frileuse.

Il fit rapidement apparaître une boule de lumière qui alla se placer au dessus de Nat. Il plissa les yeux, aveuglé par sa clarté et se concentra pour qu'elle soit moins vive. La lumière devint plus douce, plus tamisée et Harry eut un soupir de contentement. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que c'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à moduler l'intensité de sa lumière tellement il était épuisé. Il ne vit pas non plus le sourire satisfait et attendri de Nat et s'endormit aussitôt.

Oo

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par la douce fragrance du chocolat chaud. Il ouvrit un œil paresseux et distingua vaguement la haute silhouette de Dumbledore qui se tenait près de son lit.

- Bonjour, professeur, articula-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- Bonjour Harry. J'ai pris la liberté de faire apporter ton petit-déjeuner ici, dit doucement Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Harry se redressa et chaussa ses lunettes.

- Où est Nat ?

- Il est parti prendre son petit-déjeuner et je lui ai dit que tu les rejoindrais tous dans la Salle Commune.

Le Directeur lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant et un muffin. Harry le remercia et attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec un appétit "ronaldien".

- Harry, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Harry sentit sa bonne humeur s'envoler et il fixa Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite professeur, je ne me rappelle plus de ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais tu sais que Voldemort t'a possédé ?

- Oui, quand même. Mais, professeur, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ?

- En résumé que Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à attaquer Poudlard.

L'estomac de Harry se contracta douloureusement.

- Et vous pensez que ce sera pour bientôt ? questionna-t-il avec angoisse.

- Non, je ne crois pas. D'après mes sources, il n'a pas encore assez de forces pour attaquer l'école. Surtout que maintenant, il sait très bien que nous serons encore plus sur nos gardes.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Harry avec sérieux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Je ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un involontairement. Vous croyez que l'Occlumancie pourrait y faire quelque chose ?

- C'est possible, mais…

- Je suis prêt à reprendre des cours avec Rogue s'il le faut.

- Le professeur Rogue, Harry. Et je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Votre inimité est bien trop forte pour que vous puissiez travailler dans des conditions correctes.

- Alors vous…Vous pourriez m'aider à me protéger ? Je ne veux plus connaître ça, professeur.

- Calme-toi, Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. Je pourrais bien entendu t'enseigner l'Occlumancie mais tu sais que tes défenses mentales seront affaiblies tant que tu ne maîtriseras pas cet art. Ce qui veut dire des cauchemars et des visions en plus.

- Bah…un peu plus, un peu moins, répondit Harry en grimaçant un sourire.

- Ca ne s'est pas arrangé, je suppose ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de cauchemars mais c'est cette satanée cicatrice qui me fait mal continuellement. Enfin, on s'y fait.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

- Alors, professeur, vous voulez bien m'apprendre l'Occlumancie ?

- Tu ne perds jamais le fil, toi, répondit le Directeur avec un sourire amusé. Je veux bien t'apprendre. Disons le vendredi soir à 20h dans mon bureau ? A moins qu'il y est une réunion urgente de l'Ordre, bien entendu. On commencera dans deux semaines.

- Ca me va, professeur. Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien.

Harry sourit et ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en bavardant de choses bien plus légères. Pomfresh arriva un peu plus tard et libéra Harry qui s'empressa de regagner la Salle Commune. Il avait à peine franchi le portrait qu'un grand cri retentit dans la pièce encore à moitié vide. Une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus, bientôt rejointe par une brune et Harry se retrouva étouffé dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! gronda Ginny en le serrant contre elle.

- Ouais, elle a raison. Tu nous as fait une belle peur, mon Ryry d'amour !

- Hildius, tu m'étouffes ! parvint à articuler Harry en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte du grand Italien.

Ils le laissèrent enfin respirer et ils allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres. Alexis et Ron jetèrent des regards goguenards à Harry mais l'accueillirent néanmoins à grands renforts de claques dans le dos. Marie déposa une bise sur chacune de ses joues et Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau sur sa cicatrice. Aki se contenta d'un sourire joyeux et lui donna une tablette de chocolat.

- Pour te remettre sur pied rapidement. Parce que tu as intérêt à battre cette sale pleurnicheuse de Chang au prochain match de Quidditch.

Harry éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Nat. Hildius et Ginny forcèrent la place et s'assirent de chaque côté de lui, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser sans surveillance.

- C'est encore ton lien avec Voldemort ? interrogea Alexis avec sérieux.

Harry se figea et jeta un coup d'œil surpris à ses meilleurs amis tout aussi perplexes.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il.

Alexis haussa les épaules et Marie prit la relève.

- Ecoute Harry, ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner. On a bien vu dans quel état tu étais à la période de Halloween. Tu étais tout le temps sur les nerfs et on sait très bien que tu étais au courant pour l'attaque d'Azkaban. Et puis, tu as sans arrêt des cauchemars d'après les garçons sans compter ta cicatrice douloureuse. Tu la tripotes tout le temps.

- Et ben, remets-toi, Ryry ! lança Hildius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce n'est pas un secret d'état. Alors, c'est bien ça qui t'a emprisonné à l'infirmerie un samedi soir ?

Harry eut un pauvre sourire et hocha la tête.

- Bon, c'est tout ce qu'on voulait savoir. Je pense qu'on peut dire que l'affaire est classée ? proposa Aki.

- Yep ! Qui est partant pour un petit footing dans le Parc ? demanda Hildius en se levant.

- Je te suis ! s'exclama Alexis, enthousiaste. Ron ?

Ron lança un regard inquiet à Harry.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. De toute façon, il faut que je termine mon devoir de Métamorphose, assura-t-il.

- Bon, ben à tout à l'heure alors !

Les trois garçons sortirent de la Salle Commune en débattant sur le parcours qu'ils allaient suivre. Nat partit peu de temps après avec Marie et Aki à la bibliothèque pour faire leur revue de presse en vue du cours de Relations Diplomatiques. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Hermione et Ginny qui le regardaient en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien, répondit Hermione. Tu veux de l'aide pour la Métamorphose ?

- Heu…Ce n'est pas de refus.

Ils se plongèrent donc dans les épais manuels et Ginny resta à côté d'eux, occupée par son devoir de DCFM. Elle demanda d'ailleurs de l'aide à Harry sur plusieurs points et celui-ci se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. La fin du week-end se passa tranquillement, enfin aussi tranquillement que possible quand on avait Hildius qui vous tournait autour.

Oo

Les cours de la semaine s'enchaînèrent avec monotonie et seul le cours de Duel était toujours attendu avec une grande impatience. C'était en effet le seul moment de la semaine où ils pouvaient se bouger un peu et se défouler. Chaque élève maîtrisait désormais plus ou moins bien son arme et la fréquentation de l'infirmerie avait grandement diminué même si quelques maladroits impénitents tels que Neville y retournaient de temps à autre.

Ainsi donc, le jeudi, après le déjeuner, ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour pouvoir se changer. Ils avaient tous modifié leurs tenues de sport pour des vêtements plus adaptés au combat. Les filles s'étaient fait un plaisir d'aider les garçons et en se regardant dans le miroir, Harry dut reconnaître qu'elles s'en étaient remarquablement bien sorties. Il attacha son épée à la taille et posa la main sur la garde. Il se retourna vers les autres et les regarda avec amusement. Ron et Hildius se chamaillaient pour la énième fois à propos de la puissance de leurs armes respectives sous l'œil consterné d'Alexis. Harry avait remarqué que malgré leur inexpérience, tous les élèves disposaient d'un instinct inné dans le maniement de leurs propres armes. Par exemple, c'était un véritable plaisir de voir Hermione virevolter avec ses longs poignards ou Aki faire des mouvements compliqués avec son bâton. Pansy Parkinson avait d'ailleurs fait l'erreur de se moquer de l'arme de la Japonaise. Elle s'était retrouvée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire à l'infirmerie, en hurlant au meurtre, une main plaquée juste sous son œil. Aki avait fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor pour imprudence mais personne ne lui en avait voulu, bien au contraire.

- Vous êtes prêts ? lança Harry en sortant de ses réflexions.

- _Andiamo la (1), _Capitaines'exclama Hildius en bondissant hors de la chambre.

Ils rejoignirent les filles dans la Salle Commune et attendirent plus ou moins patiemment que ces demoiselles terminent de se tresser mutuellement les cheveux.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, vous êtes belles ! On peut y aller maintenant ? râla Ron alors que Marie et Hermione partageaient un miroir pour vérifier leur coiffure.

- Oh, toi, ça va ! rétorqua Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un épouvantail. Mais c'est quand même gentil de nous dire qu'on est belles.

Ron rougit violemment et n'ajouta rien.

Oo

Milboard et Remus, qui s'était bien remis de ses blessures, les attendaient dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur de DCFM leur annonça qu'ils démarreraient aujourd'hui les combats à un contre un . Il répartit les élèves selon leur catégorie d'armes mais les prévint que ce n'était que pour le début. Il ferait ensuite des groupes de niveau et quechaque combat serait tiré au sort. Harry se retrouva ainsi dans un groupe constitué quasiment que de garçons dont Blaise et Alexis mais également Malfoy, à son plus grand déplaisir. Milboard s'approcha d'eux et les jaugea un instant du regard.

- Je veux que vous commenciez par bien vous échauffer. Vous me faites les étirements habituels, ça suffira. Ensuite, vous combattrez les uns contre les autres durant cinq minutes. Je devrais pouvoir me rendre compte de votre niveau comme ça. Et évitez de vous éborgner, pour l'amour de Merlin.

En disant cela, il avait regardé plus particulièrement Harry et Malfoy. _Ça, je te garantie rien, mon vieux, _songea Harry. _Si Mini-Malfoy me cherche, il va me trouver._

- Je reviens dans 15 minutes. Tâchez d'être prêts.

Ils firent donc leurs étirements en bavardant et en plaisantant. Harry jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Malfoy qui était seul dans son coin, la mine concentrée. Milboard revint au bout d'un petit moment et les rassembla autour de lui.

- Bien, nous allons donc commencer les combats. Mr Krum et Mr Zabini, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la série d'affrontements. Cela dura un bon moment et Harry n'était toujours pas passé. Il ne resta finalement plus que deux à passer : Malfoy et lui.

- Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, en piste, je vous prie. Et par pitié ne vous trucidez pas, ça ferait désordre.

Harry ne releva pas la remarque de son professeur et se mit en garde, imité par Malfoy. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas et Harry sentit monter en lui toute la rancœur, toute la colère et toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour sa nemesis depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Et il était à peu près sûr que c'était la même chose chez son adversaire. Il eut alors le pressentiment que c'était aujourd'hui que tout se jouerait entre eux, qu'ils régleraient enfin leurs comptes.

- Allez-y ! ordonna Milboard.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en poussant simultanément un cri de rage. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent avec violence et le combat commença. L'adrénaline se répandit rapidement dans les veines de Harry et la seule chose qui comptait désormais était Malfoy et uniquement Malfoy. Harry était à peine conscient de la sauvagerie de leur affrontement et il n'entendit que vaguement les cris furieux de Milboard qui leur ordonnait d'arrêter. Harry sentit son aura s'échapper de son corps et à sa plus grande surprise, Malfoy se retrouva à son tour entourer d'une lumière argentée. Cette seconde d'inattention lui valut une entaille sur l'avant-bras. Il hurla de rage et s'empressa de riposter et son épée entama la cuisse du Serpentard qui cria de douleur à son tour.

- T'es mort, Potter ! siffla-t-il.

- Et toi, tu parles trop !

Tous les deux essayaient de désarmer l'autre mais en vain. Finalement, sans qu'ils comprennent vraiment comment, ils lâchèrent leurs épées qui volèrent chacune d'un côté. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis Harry se reçut le poing de Malfoy en plein dans la mâchoire.

- Enfoiré ! grogna Harry avant de se jeter sur sa nemesis.

Ils roulèrent au sol en se rouant de coups. Harry recevait autant de coups qu'il en donnait et ils se battirent comme des chiffonniers jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, qu'ils aient épuisés toute leur ressource de haine et de rancœur. Ils se redressèrent en s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, la respiration haletante et perclus de douleur.

- Tu frappes comme une fillette, Potter, railla Malfoy.

Harry lui jeta un regard outré mais en voyant le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté du Serpentard, il éclata de rire.

- Rigole pas, imbécile ! Tu es aussi amoché que moi ! fit Malfoy alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres fendues de toute part.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et partirent dans le plus mémorable fou-rire que Harry ait connu. Ils ramassèrent leurs épées et se rendirent alors compte que tout le monde les regardait comme s'ils étaient complètement cinglés…ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux en y pensant.

- Infirmerie…immédiatement, souffla Milboard, livide.

Harry et Malfoy ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et gagnèrent l'infirmerie en se soutenant mutuellement. Pomfresh poussa un hurlement perçant en les voyant arriver et leur passa le savon du siècle tout en les soignant. Mais pour sa part, Harry s'en fichait royalement. Il se sentait complètement épuisé et Draco était apparemment dans le même état. Une fois que l'infirmière les ait quitté en râlant contre "ces jeunes inconscients", Harry s'enfonça dans son lit, bien décidé à piquer un petit roupillon.

- Hé Potter !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Harry.

- Non rien…

- Allez Malfoy, accouche.

- Qui est Nathanaël pour toi ?

Harry ouvrit un œil et dévisagea son (ex ?) ennemi, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi le blond lui parlait de ça maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Malfoy se renfrogna et se coucha à son tour, tournant le dos à Harry.

- Gamin…grommela Harry.

- J'ai entendu !

- J'espère bien.

- Grmbl…

Harry sourit, amusé.

- C'est mon ange gardien, lâcha-t-il.

- QUOI ?

- Tu as parfaitement bien entendu. Sur ce, toutes ces bêtises m'ont fatigué…

- POTTER !

- Je dors, répliqua Harry en s'empêchant de rire.

- Rhaaa ! Tu m'énerves. Mais je n'en ais pas fini avec toi.

Harry laissa donc Mini-Malfoy à ses intenses réflexions et s'abandonna aux doux bras de Morphée, songeant qu'il aurait sûrement des problèmes à son réveil.

Oo

Et il eut parfaitement raison. Malfoy et lui eurent droit à un sermon de 20 minutes à leur sortie de l'infirmerie et ils se virent retirer 50 points chacun en plus des trois heures de retenue avec Milboard. Mais Harry s'en fichait pas mal. Bon, d'accord, Hermione lui avait fait la tête pendant le reste de la soirée mais c'était plus pour la forme selon lui. Au moins maintenant, la tension entre lui et le Serpentard était retombée. Ils étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde et ils leur arrivaient encore de se balancer quelques remarques bien senties mais c'était plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose. Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas si facilement et un Draco Malfoy sans sarcasmes c'est comme Rogue sans cheveux gras. Tout à fait inimaginable.

La semaine se termina sur une note surexcitée. L'affrontement sanglant Potter vs Malfoy avait le tour de l'école à une rapidité effarante, surtout que d'après ce qu'Alexis avait dit à Harry, une sorte de champ de force s'était dressé autour d'eux, empêchant quiconque de les arrêter. Les deux protagonistes se faisaient donc harceler de questions, chaudement félicités ou au contraire insultés. Harry trouvait cela particulièrement exaspérant et, ses amis, bénis soient-ils, avaient compris cela et se faisaient un devoir de l'escorter partout. De vrais gardes du corps. C'est d'ailleurs en sortant de la Grande Salle après le dîner du samedi qu'un incident se produisit. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en troupeau (le jeune a un instinct grégaire surdéveloppé !) vers la Salle Commune commune, une jolie Poufsouffle de 5e année s'avança vers eux. Harry nota avec amusement le changement d'attitude d'Hildius qui cessa de faire l'imbécile avec Ron. Le grand Italien se redressa de toute sa hauteur (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) et plissa les yeux. Il s'interposa entre la brunette et Harry et croisa les bras d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. Harry secoua la tête. Hildius ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure et il prenait très au sérieux son rôle de pseudo garde du corps.

- Halte là, _signorina_.

La Poufsouffle lui jeta un regard sceptique et croisa les bras.

- Pitié, Moltaressa. Yé dois parler à Harry, dit-elle avec un fort accent espagnol.

- Hildius…tenta Harry, embarrassé.

- Tutut, Ryry. J'ai comme l'impression que cette demoiselle cache quelque chose de suspect. Je dois faire une fouille au corps.

Le grand noir s'avança et fit mine de poser ses mains sur la jeune fille. Mais l'Espagnole ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et flanqua une gifle retentissante à Hildius qui recula sous le choc.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Tou es complètement _chalado (2) !_

Elle le repoussa et se planta devant Harry.

- Yé voulais té dire, avant que cet espèce de _perverso (3) _n'ouvre sa _gran jeta (4), _que l'heure dé ta retenue a été reculé à 21h.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'arrêta au niveau d'Hildius qu'elle traita de quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas et partit en marmonnant en espagnol. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur leur petit groupe et tous les regards se braquèrent vers l'Italien. Celui-ci arborait une mine tellement scandalisée que Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

- Hildius, tu es un boulet ! déclara Alexis.

- Mééééé ! Vous pourriez compatir quand même ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver Ryry !

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Très bien ! Je n'en supporterai pas plus. Je m'en vais comme un prince !

Et Hildius continua son chemin vers la Salle Commune bis, le nez en l'air. Ils le suivirent de loin, amusés.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle déjà bien pleine et particulièrement bruyante. La Salle Commune aux quatre maisons était une pièce hexagonale de bonne dimension à laquelle deux salles supplémentaires avaient été annexées. Des fauteuils, canapés et banquettes étaient disposés un peu partout, autour de tables basses où s'entassaient des magazines, des jeux de cartes et autres bric à brac qui appartenaient à tout le monde et à personne en particulier. Ils repérèrent Hildius assis dans un coin avec Blaise qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

- Alors, Hildius t'a raconté ses déboires ? demanda Alexis en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Oui…Désolé Hildius mais je dois dire que tu l'as bien mérité celle là ! pouffa Blaise alors que les autres s'installaient à leur tour.

- Gnagnagna ! Au moins, j'aurai essayé…

La discussion alla bon train et Nat était en train de casser Hildius pour la quinzième fois de la soirée quand un "Potter" sec retentit.

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy.

- Un problème ?

- A part le fait que vous soyez incroyablement bruyants, pas vraiment. Je voulais juste te rappeler qu'on avait une retenue avec Milboard dans dix minutes. Je pense que ton cerveau vide de Gryffondor avait oublié ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cerveau vide de Gryffondor ? râla Harry en se levant.

- Je ne préfère pas le savoir.

- Ben t'as bien raison. Parce que tes oreilles délicates d'aristocrate "sang-pur" risqueraient d'être choquées.

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes oreilles délicates d'aristocrate "sang-pur" ? grogna Malfoy.

- C'est bizarre, y a comme un écho ! se moqua Harry.

Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'au bureau de Milboard en poursuivant leur joute verbale et se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui frapperait à la porte. Mais le professeur de DCFM dut les entendre puisqu'il ouvrit la porte avant qu'un des deux n'aient frappé. Milboard haussa un sourcil et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à la télévision qui trônait toujours dans le salon mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna le professeur. Vous avez trois heures pour me faire une recherche complète sur les Patroni multiples et commencez à vous y entraîner.

- Mais professeur…objecta Malfoy, visiblement sceptique.

- Un problème ?

- Seuls les sorciers puissants parviennent à produire plusieurs Patroni à la fois, compléta Harry.

- Je vous redemande : où est le problème ?

Malfoy et Harry échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Harry soupira en voyant la pile de livres sur la table basse. Des feuilles de parchemins et deux plumes les attendaient et après concertation, ils se partagèrent les livres et commencèrent à prendre des notes. Ils mettraient leurs résultas en commun à la fin.

Au bout de deux heures, ils vinrent finalement à bout de leurs livres et posèrent leur plume et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement parfaitement synchronisé.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda Harry.

- En fait, la plus grande difficulté est de garder assez de concentration pour pouvoir maintenir plusieurs Patroni. Et puis il faut avoir une bonne ressource de magie, mais ça, c'est plutôt logique. De plus, les Patroni ont la plupart du temps la même forme mais il y a de rares exceptions. Le dernier recensé était Okori Soma, un moine tibétain du 17e siècle et lui avait trois formes différentes.

- Mmmh, je vois. Autre chose ?

- Pas vraiment non. Après, j'ai relevé quelques trucs en rapport avec certains artefacts permettant d'accroître la puissance magique pendant une durée de temps limitée mais rien de plus. Et toi ?

- Ben, j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose de plus que toi. A partir du moment où tu as saisi le principe d'un Patronus, c'est le même pour tous.

- Mouais.

- Terminé, Messieurs ? intervint Milboard.

- Oui, professeur. On passe à la pratique ? demanda Harry.

- A votre guise.

Le professeur fit de la place dans son bureau et leur aménagea un espace circulaire au milieu de la pièce.

- Je commence, annonça Harry en se concentrant sur un souvenir heureux. _EXPECTO PATRONUM !_

Le cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette et se mit à parcourir la pièce à la recherche d'ennemi.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM !_ répéta Harry.

Une nouvelle forme sortit de sa baguette mais le premier Patronus s'évapora tandis que le deuxième prenait forme.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il refit plusieurs essais mais en vain. A chaque fois que le deuxième Patronus sortait, le premier disparaissait aussi sec.

- Laisse faire les pros, Potter ! grogna Malfoy en le poussant sur le côté. _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ !

Un dragon de deux mètres sortit de la baguette du blond mais s'évapora à son tour quand le Serpentard tenta d'en conjurer un autre.

- Tu disais, Malfoy ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Oh, ferme-la.

Malfoy s'échina pendant 10 bonnes minutes, de plus en plus frustré.

- Professeur, vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut faire ça ? demanda Harry, sincèrement agacé.

- Bien sûr, Mr Potter. Mais peut-être que vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne manière.

- Sans blague, marmonna Malfoy.

Harry réfléchit un moment, laissant le Serpentard râler dans son coin. _Bon, récapitulons. Il faut que je me débrouille pour rester concentrer sur mon premier Patronus tout en lançant le deuxième. Donc, il faudrait que je puisse séparer mon esprit en plusieurs parties. Mais je suis sensé faire ça comment, moi ?_

- Fais gaffe, Potter, ton neurone est en surchauffe, railla Malfoy.

- Ha ha ! Mais moi au moins, j'essaye de réfléchir. Professeur, vous ne connaîtriez pas un moyen de séparer son esprit en plusieurs parties ?

- Hein ? Mais t'es pas bien toi ? Séparer son esprit…N'importe quoi !

- Et bien, Mr Potter, c'est en fait essentiellement une façon de pensée, une certaine discipline à s'imposer. Il faut que vous parveniez à assigner à votre esprit plusieurs tâches. Mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Ils tentèrent encore pendant une heure sans grand résultat mais peu à peu, ils parvinrent à maintenir leurs deux Patroni pendant quelques secondes. Un quart d'heure avant minuit, Harry poussa un cri de joie : deux cerfs galopaient dans le bureau.

- Bravo, Mr Potter. Très bon travail. Mr Malfoy, un dernier essai ?

- Je vais quand même pas me laisser dépasser par un stupide Gryffondor. _EXPECTO PATRONUM ! EXPECTO PATRONUM !_

Deux dragons apparurent et Harry vit le Serpentard serrait les dents sous l'effort de concentration. Tout son corps était tendu et son aura se manifesta faiblement. Les Patroni s'évaporèrent et Malfoy chancela un instant, épuisé.

- Bien, bien. Je suis enchanté de voir que vous avez réussi. Allez, dépêchez-vous d'aller dormir. Bonne fin de soirée.

Malfoy et Harry se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall et rejoignirent leur dortoir. Harry se traîna jusqu'à la Salle Commune des rouges et or. Nat l'attendait et son visage devint de plus en plus inquiet à mesure qu'il voyait l'état de fatigue de Harry. Il s'empressa de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur son front.

- Mais enfin Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Milboard nous a fait faire des Patroni multiples, répondit-t-il en piquant du nez. Bonne nuit.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ange et s'endormit aussitôt, bien trop épuisé pour gagner son lit. Il sentit vaguement Nat l'allonger sur le canapé et déposer une couverture sur lui puis sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans cauchemar pour une fois.

Oo

(1) Allons-y

(2) Dingue

(3) Pervers

(4) Grande gueule

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! J'espère que vous m'avez pardonné...lol. Bizoos à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon LJ. ;)


	22. Quidditch

Non non non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien le nouveau chapitre d'Affronter. Oui, oui, déjà ! Hé hé. Comme quoi ça sert à quelque chose les vacances. Bon, déjà merci à vous tous parce que j'ai maintenant 200 reviews tout pile (d'ailleurs, merci à DoraB, lectrice acharnée, qui est ma 200e revieweuse). En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je l'aime assez je dois dire. En tout cas, encore merci pour tous vos petits mots plus qu'encourageants. Zêtes géniaux !

**RAR :**

**MortCroc :** Ouiiiiiiii, j'ai laissé le truc du golf. Ça me faisait trop rigoler. Et t'inquiète pas pour Rogue et sa décharge électrique. Il va l'avoir (pis pas une petite ! hin hin hin). Et la cause de la mauvaise tête de Nat est son inquiétude pour Harry… Sinon, je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre. Et encore merci pour le super beta-reading que tu m'as fait ! Bizouilles.

**Nymphodora Tonks** Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et non, j'arrête tout de suite ton esprit tordu et pervers : il n'y aura RIEN entre Draco et Harry. Et c'est pas la peine de faire ton regard de chat potté, ça marche pas sur moi ! lol. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bizouilles.

**BaSiLe :** YEEEEES ! Basile en force ! Lol. Cette review de fou que tu m'as fait là ! Trop contente. Lol. Alors, essayons d'y faire une réponse structurée (c'est pas gagné mais je vais faire de mon mieux). Donc, pour ta première question, non 15 jours de délai pour l'Occlumancie ça fait pas un peu beaucoup parce que j'ai imaginé que papy Dumby avait d'autres trucs de prévu et que Harry devait quand même se remettre et reprendre un minimun de forces…Bon, ok, c'est pas forcément logique mais voilà. Dans ma ptite cervelle d'auteuze tordue ça m'a semblait cohérent…mouais. Bref, passons. Lol.  
T'inquiète pas, je me suis pas pendue à mon bonzaï. J'ai pas eu de raison pour le moment donc c'est bon. J'ai rangé la corde, les bouteilles de vodka et la drogue. Lol.  
Hé hé hé ! Trop contente que Hildius le séducteur te plaise. Je me suis bien marrée en écrivant la scène…J'imaginais trop sa tête…hihihi.  
Et en effet, Milboard va pas tarder à partir en dépression si ses cours se passent tous comme ça. Mais en même temps, c'était couru d'avance ce massacre (oui, oui, c'était le bon mot !). Et oui, la relation entre Harry et Draco va évoluer au-delà du "Sale Mangemort, tu vas mourir" et du "St Potter, t'es qu'un imbécile".  
Enfin(oui oui, on arrive à la fin), j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances (à écrire essentiellement) et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Ça me fait énormément plaisir. Bizouilles !  
PS : Faut vraiment qu'on arrive à se voir plus de deux minutes sur msn ! lol.

**Tanuki Lady :** Wahou ! La loooooooongue review ! WOUHOU ! lol. Arf, je suis bien contente d'avoir pu transmettre les émotions à travers ce chapitre. Trop cool. Et pour ce qui concerne Hildius, je suis tout simplement aux anges (sans mauvais jeu de mot bien entendu). Il fait vraiment l'unanimité. Et oui, Dray risque de se faire plus présent dans l'histoire (contente ?). Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. M'en vais travailler mon chapitre 25 (galèèèèèèèèèèère). Bizouilles maman raton ! Et à très vite pour de nouvelles zaventures msniennes. Mdr.

**Amy Keira :** Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Et contente aussi que tu adores toujours Hildius. Voilà le prochain chapitre (avec beaucoup moins de retard que le précédent quand même !). Bizouilles.

**Thealie :** Coucou ptit puce. Bon, alors, comme d'habitude, tu es très forte pour poser les questions et soulever les trucs auxquels je ne pense pas sur le moment. Mdr. Donc voilà, je suis obligée de mettre mon neurone en marche pour satisfaire ta curiosité. Mais t'inquiète, ça me dérange pas, au contraire. Ça veut dire que tu lis ma fic avec attention et ça fait super plaisir. Donc, répondons à tes interrogations. On va dire que pour les Patroni multiples, j'avais pensé à rajouter Patmol mais ça aurait fait trop Mary-Sue si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ok, Ryry est puissant mais faut pas pousser non plus. Je veux pas que ça fasse trop non plus. Et pour ce qui concerne le champ de protection durant le combat, ce sont les deux magies combinées de Harry et Dray qui l'ont crée. Tu comprendras sûrement mieux plus tard (parce que ça, c'était bel et bien prévu ! Pour une fois que je fais pas un truc au hasard, ça change ! mdr). En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu aimes toujours. Bizouilles ptite puce (et vivement qu'on se revoie sur msn !)

**La Folleuh :** Creveeeeeeeeeeeeeeette ! Que dire de cette review (mail ?) ? Ben rien à part que je me suis bien marrée en la lisant. Et arrête de dire du mal de Basile, grosse jalouse ! lol. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je vais avoir du mal à répondre à tes délires reviewiens (et surtout, g pas envie de me fer choper par feufeu parce que je prends trop de place ac mes Rar…:-S). Bref, merci beaucoup pout ton iiiiiiiiimmense soutien. CHRNO RULES ! lol. C'était le mot de la fin. Bizouilles ma crevette en sucre

**Aziza (chapitre 15) :** Quel enthousiasme ! Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que les autres chapitres t'ont plu. Bizouilles et merci pour ta review

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Ah, ma ptite Emma. Contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre et pour la relation entre Mione et Harry, je l'ai écrite en pensant à toi. Oui, oui, je suis d'accord, les joutes verbales entre Harry et Dray sont très profondes…pire que nos jeux de mots. C'est navrant. Mdr. Pis bien d'accord, récurer les chaudrons, c'est trop facile. Faut bien qu'ils fassent fonctionner leurs neurones de temps en temps. Mouahaha. Bizouilles ma belle.

**The-insane-demon :** Coucou eidole ! Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Bizouilles

**DoraB :** Wah ! Ma 200e revieweuse ! Merciiiiiii pour tes deux reviews ! J'en reviens pas que tu aimes ma fic à ce point là rougit. Merci beaucoup. Et t'inquiète pas, je compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Bizouilles et encore merci.

Petit mot de dernière minute : Gros merci à Flo pour sa super correction, comme d'hab quoi. Tu fais du trèèèèèèèèès bon boulot mon chou. Je ne ferai pas grand-chose de bien sans toi ! Bizouilles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 22 : Quidditch**

Novembre fila à tout allure et Décembre arriva avec les premiers flocons de neige. Les élèves qui venaient des pays les plus au sud, tels que la Grèce, l'Espagne ou encore l'Italie avaient énormément de mal à s'accoutumer aux températures de plus en plus froides. Hildius ne sortait plus du dortoir sans son bonnet péruvien multicolore complètement ridicule mais que certains qualifiaient de "à la mode".

- Hum, Hildius, rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas porter ça au match de demain ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'ils se baladaient dans les couloirs du Château avec Ron et Blaise, histoire de l'explorer un peu mieux, dans un but strictement scientifique et étudiste et non pour découvrir la salle du garde-manger, celle du roi Midas, le placard des orgies ou la salle des films censurés.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Et bien…commença Harry.

- Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ? coupa Hildius en faisant couler des larmes de crocodiles le long de ses joues. Ryry, tu me brises le cœur….

- Mais c'est pas vrai, celui-là, soupira Blaise. T'es vraiment irrécupérable mon pauvre vieux.

- Oh, non, pas toi aussi Blaise ! déclama Hildius du sommet de son art dramatique tout en s'accrochant à Ron "le seul roc qui dans l'adversité n'avait jamais failli à la tâche ingrate mais heroïque et moralement irréprochable de contrefort à ce génie méconnu mais réel qu'est le grrrrand Hildius Honorius Moltaressa, le seul, l'unique, etc", ce même roc qui chassa avec exaspération le pompom péruvien du génie qui lui chatouillait le nez.

- Hildius, je n'ai rien contre ton bonnet mais il sera plus facile pour les autres joueurs de te suivre, sans compter que tu constitueras une cible évidente pour les Cognards…Mais si tu as vraiment peur d'avoir trop froid, je te passerai mon bonnet noir.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Oh tu es le meilleur Capitaine de tous les temps ! s'exclama Hildius en sautant sur Harry.

- Et dites les gars, quand vous aurez fini de vous papouiller, vous me direz si vous connaissez cette salle, intervint Blaise en leur désignant une lourde porte en bois sombre.

Harry repoussa Hildius et s'approcha de la porte, intrigué

- Nop. Je ne connais pas, répondit-il. Mais peut-être les Maraudeurs pourront-ils éclairer notre lanterne.

Il sortit la Carte de sa poche et la déplia. Il situa rapidement leur petit groupe et vit que la pièce était bel et bien recensée sur le parchemin . Une petite bulle s'afficha et Harry éclata de rire.

- Prongs et Patmol sont des dieux, déclara-t-il.

- Gneu ? fit Blaise, de manière hautement contructive.

Mais le lourd battant le fit taire en s'entrouvrant. Harry échangea un sourire avec Ron et poussa la porte avec curiosité. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale et Harry s'empressa de faire un peu de lumière en lâchant quelques sphères de lumière. Il s'était finalement décidé à révéler à ses amis sa véritable nature et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Et puis, au moins maintenant, il pouvait s'entraîner librement devant eux.

- Alors, voyons ça, fit Ron en s'avançant à son tour.

- Mais y a rien ici ! s'exclama Blaise en balayant la salle du regard.

Et il avait parfaitement raison. Il n'y avait absolument rien, aucun meuble, aucun tableau, rien.

- Hey ! Venez par ici ! appela Hildius. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Les autres s'approchèrent et Harry fit venir les sphères lumineuses. Une petite porte haute d'environ 1,50m était encastrée dans le mur de pierre brute. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte mais ne vit rien. Il en déduisit donc qu'elle n'était protégée par aucun mot de passe. Il posa la main sur la poignée et fut envahi par une agréable chaleur. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et tous débouchèrent dans une pièce plus petite. Elle était éclairée par une lumière dorée qui semblait venir des murs eux-mêmes et un genre de colonne tronquée trônait au milieu. Harry s'approcha et examina le socle. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué en voyant une bague sertie d'un rubis emprisonnée par d'étranges griffes, semblables à des serres. Tout le pilier était gravé de Runes et Harry appela Hildius. L'Italien le rejoignit et se baissa à son tour.

- Wahou ! Des Runes !

- Tu comprends ce qui est écrit ? interrogea Harry.

- Mmmh, attends, je vais essayer.

Il passa une main sur le socle pour dépoussiérer quelque peu et un bout de parchemin jauni qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué s'envola. Harry le rattrapa et se recula pour laisser la place à Hildius. Il attira une boule de lumière pour l'éclairer et déplia le parchemin.

_Salut héritier (héritière ?),_

_Bon, je vois que tu as bien suivi mes instructions et que tu as découvert la relique. Un vrai petit Maraudeur ! Personnellement, je ne sais absolument pas à quoi sert ce truc, et ce, malgré le fait que Lily ait dévalisé la bibliothèque et qu'elle et Gwen se soient arrachées les cheveux sur la traduction pendant de longues heures…sans résultat convaincant malheureusement. Cependant, si on suit les élucubrations de Patmol, il s'agirait d'une relique ancienne sensée protéger son possesseur. Mais bon, ton parrain (je suppose que c'est ton parrain…on en a déjà discuté à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes et on a décidé que Patmol serait le parrain de mon premier enfant…Je n'ai plus qu'à convaincre Lily, ce qui ne s'annonce pas être une partie de plaisir…), je disais donc, ton parrain a parfois des illuminations soudaines et Moony a l'air de croire que c'en est une. Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette bague est pour toi, cadeau de ton papa chéri…et de Poudlard aussi. Moi, je n'en ai plus besoin. On quitte l'école demain._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ton père, James (alias Prongs, le meilleur du monde)_

Harry fixait le parchemin, complètement ébahi. Il entendit vaguement ses amis discuter autour de la bague.

- Alors, tu y comprends quelque chose ? demanda Blaise en s'accroupissant près d'Hildius.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai réussi à déchiffrer le mot héritier et protecteur mais rien d'autre pour le moment.

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement Ron. Tu es tout pâle…

Harry lança un regard perdu à son meilleur ami et lui tendit la lettre de son père d'une main tremblante. Ron la parcourut, les sourcils froncés, et son visage se fit de plus en plus stupéfait au fil de sa lecture.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! jura-t-il en regardant Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Hildius en les rejoignant. Harry, ça va ?

Harry les ignora et s'approcha de la demi-colonne. Il tendit la main vers la bague et les griffes qui l'emprisonnaient se rétractèrent comme par enchantement. Il prit le bijou et le regarda sans le voir. Il avait appartenu à son père…son père qui lui avait laissé un message sans penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui transmettre les fameuses instructions. Harry ferma les yeux un instant et serra la bague dans son poing. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tresaillit à peine. Ron le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Ca va, vieux ?

- Oui…oui…je crois.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, non ?

- Oui…

Ron lui rendit la lettre de son père et Harry la rangea précieusement dans sa poche. Les deux autres ne dirent rien et ils reprirent le chemin la Salle Commune en silence. Blaise resta avec eux, peu désireux de retrouver l'atmosphère sinistre des cachots. Harry faisait tourner encore et encore la bague dans sa main et n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait la mettre ou pas. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de ses pouvoirs. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être une babiole quelconque qu'un puissant artefact. Mais en même temps, son père l'avait possédé donc ça ne devait pas être si dangereux que ça…quoique…

- Hum…Harry ? appela doucement Ron.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu sais qui est Gwen ?

- Je crois que c'était la petite amie de Sirius.

- Ah, d'accord…

Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame franchi, Harry monta directement dans le dortoir. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit après avoir viré la dizaine de chemises que Hildius avait empilées dessus (il s'était d'ailleurs finalement décidé finalement pour un col roulé). Salim, le chaton…pardon, le chat de Nat, vint se rouler en boule entre ses jambes et Harry caressa machinalement la fourrure dorée. Il regarda pensivement la bague puis l'enfila à son annulaire. Un vertige soudain le prit et sa main se crispa sur le pelage du chat. Il inspira profondément et secoua la tête pour faire cesser son malaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bijou et remarqua alors que le rubis qui l'ornait était devenu plus brillant. Il l'examina de plus près et se rendit compte que des volutes dorées tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de la pierre. _Etrange…Il n'y avait pas ça tout à l'heure_. Il haussa les épaules et relut une nouvelle fois la lettre de son père. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son écriture. C'était idiot mais ça lui faisait quelque chose de lire ces pattes de mouches désordonnées. Il sourit tendrement, se baissa pour attraper son album photo qui traînait près de son lit, l'ouvrit et glissa le parchemin à l'intérieur. Il en profita pour regarder une énième fois les nombreuses photos. C'était toujours une source de réconfort pour lui. Il s'arrêta sur une des dernières photos qu'il avait de ses parents : tous les deux devant une maison, certainement à Godric's Hollow, sa mère une main posée sur son ventre proéminent.

- Harry ?

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées et sourit à Nat.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste été un peu secoué, c'est tout.

- On le serait à moins, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua l'ange en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- J'imagine. Tu connais cette bague ? demanda Harry en tendant le bras.

Nat fronça les sourcils et approcha la main de Harry de son visage. Il examina la bague sous tous les angles et finit par secouer la tête.

- Non, je ne la connais pas. Et je ne sais pas du tout si elle a une fonction particulière. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle se nourrit de ta magie.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai senti.

- Ca expliquerait le vertige.

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis senti un peu étourdi quand je l'ai essayée.

Le visage de l'ange s'assombrit mais Harry s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Hey, t'en fais pas. Je vais bien maintenant.

- Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Je vais parfaitement bien. T'inquiète pas, j'ai la peau dure.

- Mouais, si tu le dis.

- CAPITAINE RYRY ! hurla une voix dans la Salle Commune.

- Ah, ça, je crois que c'est Hildius, rigola Harry en descendant de son lit.

- Il me semble avoir reconnu le son mélodieux de sa douce voix, railla Nat.

Harry ouvrit la porte mais ne prit même pas la peine de descendre.

- QUOI ?

- ENTRAINEMENT, MON CAPITAINE ! répondit Hildius.

Un "Silencio" sonore monta de la Salle Commune, suivi par des ricanements.

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire, son moral de nouveau au beau fixe et rentra dans son dortoir prendre son Eclair de Feu.

- Tu viens avec nous ? demanda-t-il à son ange gardien.

- Hum…pourquoi pas ?

Ils gagnèrent avec le reste de l'équipe et une trentaine de Gryffondors plus un Serpentard fort bruyants le terrain de Quidditch. Depuis que Harry et la nouvelle équipe avait écrasé Poufsouffle 450 à 0, un véritable fan-club s'était formé chez les rouges et or. Le magasin officiel du fan-club, avaient créé d'immenses bannières pour les matches, des chapeaux rugissants qu'ils avaient copiés sur celui de Luna et toutes sortes de gadgets destinés à encourager leur équipe. Les supporters les plus acharnés en étaient même arrivés à assister à chaque entraînement, peu importe le temps. Et que les séances d'entraînement ne soient pas particulièrement palpitantes ne les arrêtait pas le moins du monde. Harry, bien que très peu favorable à tout ce tapage, avait fini par céder quand deux petites premières années étaient venues le supplier de les laisser venir. Il avait totalement fondu devant leurs frimousses et leurs grands yeux larmoyants (n/a : la technique infaillible du regard Chat potté) . Il s'était fait avoir lamentablement mais se disait que finalement c'était bon pour le moral de l'équipe.

Une fois les joueurs dans les airs, Harry donna ses instructions et ils débutèrent l'entraînement. Les autres Gryffondors s'installèrent dans les gradins et se mirent à discuter entre eux, commentant le vol des joueurs ou parlant complètement d'autres choses, ce qui était le cas de Nat, Hermione, et Aki. Quant à Harry, il supervisait ses joueurs, les encourageait ou râlait quand Hildius faisait trop l'imbécile.

- Mais capitaine, on va les écraser ces petits Serdaigles ! répliqua l'Italien. Tu as vu ce qu'on a fait des Poufsouffles ? De la chair à pâté ! Mouahaha !

- Ne les sous-estime pas, Hildius, conseilla Tia, la benjamine de l'équipe qui passait à côté de lui, souaffle en main. Et tu es complètement ridicule quand tu fais ton vrai-faux rire sadique.

- M'en fous. Avoue quand même qu'on est la meilleure équipe cette année ! s'obstina Hildius.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Allez, hop ! Au boulot ! coupa Harry !

Ils s'entraînèrent encore deux heures puis regagnèrent le château pour le dîner. Harry les laissa dans la Salle Commune bis un peu avant 20h et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour son cours d'Occlumancie hebdomadaire. Comme l'avait prévu le directeur, les cauchemars avaient empirés mais Harry s'était accroché et les résultats commençaient à se faire sentir. La fatigue qu'il ressentait au début de son apprentissage avait également diminué, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Parvenu devant la porte du bureau, il frappa.

- Entre, Harry.

Harry ne su jamais si c'était à cause de la fatigue de l'entraînement ou la découverte de la bague de son père mais son esprit était ce soir complètement perméable. Dumbledore y entrait facilement et Harry avait peine à le repousser. Quand le souvenir de Sirius passant à travers le voile revint le hanter, Harry poussa un cri de rage mêlée de chagrin et se tendit pour repousser l'intrus. Il tomba à genoux sur le plancher.

- Non…non…STOP ! hurla Harry.

Il réussit enfin à fermer la porte de son esprit et se releva en tremblant, couvert de sueur, et ôta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez.

- Quelque chose te préoccupes ce soir, Harry ?

- Non, non…ça va aller. Excusez-moi, professeur, souffla-t-il en essuyant la transpiration de son front.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On peut arrêter, si tu veux.

- Non ! Non, surtout pas. Je dois y arriver, rétorqua Harry avec détermination.

- Bien. Prêt ? 1…2…3…_Legilimens !_

Cette fois-ci, Harry parvint à repousser le professeur Dumbledore sans trop de mal. Avant de le libérer une heure et demi plus tard, le Directeur incita à Harry à s'asseoir une minute.

- Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu me sembles perturbé.

Harry joua instinctivement avec sa bague, se demandant s'il devait en parler au vieux professeur. Il se mordilla la lèvre et finit par tendre la main à Dumbledore, sans un mot. Ce dernier prit délicatement la main de son élève et examina la bague.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça, Harry ? demanda calmement le Directeur en le relâchant.

- Dans une salle de l'aile Sud, au 6e étage…Elle a appartenu à mon père, ajouta-t-il.

- J'ignore comment James a réussi à s'en emparer... Mais bon, je suppose que la bague sait ce qu'elle fait…fit distraitement Dumbledore.

- Professeur ? Vous savez à quoi elle sert ?

- Mmmh ? Non, non, pas exactement. Il s'agit là d'un des nombreux mystères de Poudlard. Mais peut-être réussiras-tu à l'élucider. Un bonbon au citron ? proposa Dumbledore.

Harry accepta avec un sourire et un silence paisible s'installa. Le souvenir de Sirius l'avait un peu secoué mais il parvint à reprendre le dessus.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Où en est Voldemort ?

Dumbledore soupira et se cala dans son fauteuil.

- Il réunit ses forces. Les grandes familles de vampires et les Détraqueurs se sont rangés de son côté. Une partie des géants l'ont aussi rejoint, ainsi que plusieurs tribus de Banshees et le peuple des Nagas.

- Les Nagas ?

- Ce sont des Etres de l'Eau, ennemis jurés de ceux qui vivent dans le Lac de Poudlard.

Harry déglutit.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, on a encore du temps. Et d'après ce que le professeur Milboard m'a rapporté, tes camarades et toi devenez de plus en plus forts et puissants.

- …

- Je suis fier de vous. Sincèrement. Mais j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à vous impliquer là-dedans, soupira Dumbledore d'un ton las.

- Professeur, c'est notre choix, intervint fermement Harry. Poudlard est notre chez nous. C'est normal qu'on le défende. Voldemort a son armée, nous avons la nôtre.

Dumbledore sourit à Harry et secoua la tête.

- Le monde ne tourne décidément plus rond. Ce sont les jeunes qui rassurent les plus vieux maintenant. Allez, Harry, va rejoindre tes amis.

Harry se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur.

- Harry ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et tourna la tête.

- Bonne chance pour ton match demain.

- Merci, professeur.

Il sortit du bureau et regagna rapidement sa salle commune. Il alla rejoindre ses amis près du feu et se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé, à côté d'Aki qui tentait d'apprendre quelques mots de japonais à Alexis.

- Ca va, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Un peu fatigué mais ça va.

- Heu…Harry ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête et vit Tia, la jeune Poursuiveuse, à côté de lui, un peu nerveuse.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'on pourrait revoir la tactique pour demain…juste une dernière fois ?

- Stressée ? demanda Harry en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Un peu oui. Les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle sont meilleurs que ceux de Poufsouffle.

- Bah ne t'en fais pas. Par rapport à vous, ils ne valent rien. Allez, revoyons cette tactique.

Il réexpliqua donc à Tia ce qu'elle devait faire et ne pas faire et la troisième année sembla se détendre au fur et à mesure. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva.

- Allez l'équipe ! Au lit ! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

- CHEF ! OUI CHEF ! s'exclama Hildius en bondissant de son fauteuil pour courir vers le dortoir. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Harry le suivit avec Ron et Alexis et quand ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, ils trouvèrent Hildius en train d'essayer de mettre son pyjama tout en se brossant les dents. Alexis soupira et Ron éclata de rire. Harry prit pitié de l'Italien et lui prêta main forte pour décoincer sa tête de la manche de son pyjama.

- Hildius ? Est-ce que tu étais obligé de tout faire en même temps ? Non, non, ne réponds pas. Mes lunettes se passeront très bien d'une douche de dentrifice.

Hildius sourit et haussa les épaules.

- T'es un cas désespéré…

L'Italien hocha la tête avec résignation et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il se prépara lui-même pour la nuit et se glissa dans son lit. Salim vint quémander une petite place sous sa couette et Harry céda de bon cœur. La petite boule de poils vint se blottir contre lui en ronronnant et, après avoir fermé son esprit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Harry s'endormit.

Le lendemain se trouva être un jour parfait pour un match de Quidditch. Malgré la température basse, le ciel était clair et aucun souffle de vent ne venait faire frémir les branches nues des arbres. Harry et l'équipe, après un solide petit-déjeuner, prirent la direction du terrain. Tia semblait de plus en plus nerveuse et Harry la prit à part pendant que les autres finissaient de se changer.

- Tia ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

- Je…j'en sais rien. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer mais je ne le sens pas ce match…

- Ca, c'est parce que Mars est dans lasixième maison de la Lune. C'est le signe incontesatable qu'un Allemand manchot mange des sushis, d'où les mauvaises ondes.

- Hildius, la ferme ! firent en chœur le reste de l'équipe.

- Oh, c'est bon, si on peut même plus faire des prédictions. Puisque c'est comme ça, je me tais.

- Hey ! Même plus besoin de Silencio ! WOUHOU ! s'exclama Alexis en levant un poing victorieux.

Harry pouffa de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de Hildius et reporta son attention sur Tia, espérant que cette diversion aurait suffit à la détendre. Mais vu sa tête, c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle semblait hautement absorbée par la contemplation de ses mains.

- Regarde-moi, Tia, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Elle leva vers lui un regard embarrassé et anxieux.

- Tout va bien se passer. Comme le disait Hildius, nous sommes la meilleure équipe et on va battre les Serdaigles à plate couture. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ça aurait été les Serpentards, j'aurai compris. Mais, là, les Serdaigles sont plutôt bons joueurs.

Elle hocha la tête mais Harry vit bien qu'elle était toujours aussi nerveuse. Il commençait vraiment à désespérer de voir sa joueuse se détendre.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? C'est l'heure d'y aller ! appela Ron, le balai sur l'épaule.

- Allez, Tia, ça va aller, tenta une dernière fois Harry en empoignant son Eclair de Feu.

La troisième année haussa les épaules et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe en silence.

- Bon, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : amusez-vous ! lança Harry avant d'entrer sur le terrain.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires et un boucan de tous les diables envahit leurs oreilles. Le rugissement des dizaines de chapeaux-lions et les hurlements enthousiastes des supporters Gryffondors résonnaient dans le stade. Les rouges et or, les visages peints aux couleurs de leur équipe, agitaient de grandes bannières en chantant une chanson dont les paroles étaient inintelligibles . Les supporters des Serdaigles avaient bien du mal à se faire entendre et même les renforts des Serpentards ne suffisaient pas.

Harry serra la main de Cho, devenue capitaine de l'équipe et ils échangèrent un sourire amical. Leur aventure de l'an dernier faisaient maintenant partie des affaires classées et ils entretenaient à présent de bonnes relations.

- Quel enthousiasme, grimaça Cho. C'est pas bon pour mes joueurs ça.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Désolé. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Nous, ça nous arrange.

- Enfourchez vos balais ! ordonna Madame Bibine.

- Bonne chance, dit Cho.

- Toi aussi.

Madame Bibine donna son coup de sifflet et Seamus, nouveau commentateur, hurla un "C'est parti" plus qu'enthousiaste.

- Et Gryffondor passe directement à l'attaque ! Le Trio de charme s'élance vers les buts Serdaigles. Tia Morrisson passe le souaffle à GinnyWeasley qui repasse à Elise Olane ! VAS-Y MA PUCE ! FONCE ! hurla Seamus pour encourager sa petite amie, ignorant les rires des autres élèves et le rappel à l'ordre de McGonagall. 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor.

Harry décrivait des cercles au-dessus des autres joueurs, surveillant Tia du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille semblait s'être détendue et jouait avec son habileté habituelle. Harry soupira, soulagé, et se consacra pleinement à la recherche du Vif. Cho volait non loin de lui et surveillait également ses joueurs.

- Serdaigle est à l'attaque ! Corner fonce vers les buts de Weasley et s'apprête à…Non ! Il perd le Souaffle ! Bien joué Hildius ! Ginny Weasley récupère la balle et fait la passe à Morrisson ! ATTENTION ! Ouf ! Il n'est pas passé loin celui-là !

Un cognard envoyé par un des Batteurs de Serdaigle avait frôlé Tia mais elle l'avait esquivé au dernier moment. Elle parvint à marquer le deuxième but de Gryffondor, salué par la horde de supporters.

Au bout de 30 minutes, Gryffondor menait par 130 à 10 et Harry cherchait de plus en plus activement le Vif. Il l'aperçut finalement qui voletait au niveau de la tribune des Serpentards, à 50 cm du sol. Harry inclina son balai et s'élança à toute vitesse vers le sol, libérant toute la puissance de l'Eclair de Feu.

- POTTER A VU LE VIF ! Chang se lance à sa poursuite ! Vas-y Harry ! FONCE ! s'époumona Seamus.

Harry s'approchait de plus en plus vite du sol et tendit la main. Elle allait se refermer sur la sphère dorée quand soudain…

- TIA ! FAIS GAFFE ! hurla Hildius.

Harry attrapa le vif et redressa en catastrophe, juste à temps pour voir Tia tomber vers le sol comme une poupée désarticulée, le visage en sang. Harry se figea et sentit son cœur descendre dans sa poitrine quand sa Poursuiveuse heurta le sol avec violence. Il s'élança vers elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un silence de mort régnait à présent sur le stade et Harry sauta de son balai au même moment que Hildius et Ron. Alexis, Ginny et Elise livides restèrent en arrière. Mrs Pomfresh arriva en courant et fit apparaître aussitôt une civière. Elle fit léviter Tia et la déposa délicatement dessus. Elle l'examina rapidement alors que le professeur McGonagall se penchait par-dessus son épaule.

- Pom-Pom ? appela-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Pas le moment, Minerva. Laissez-moi passer ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle sortit du stade avec la blessée inconsciente, laissant derrière elle une foule toujours aussi silencieuse.

- Le match est terminé. Potter, emmenez votre équipe, dit le professeur de Métamorphose d'un ton sec. Chang, c'est pareil pour vous.

Les deux équipes obéirent sans rechigner. Harry serrait toujours le Vif dans sa main.

- Potter ? rappela McGonagall.

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna à moitié vers son professeur.

- Vous l'avez attrapé ? Le Vif d'Or ?

- Ah…euh oui. Oui, je l'ai.

L'enseignante hocha la tête et prit en charge la suite des opérations. Harry entra dans le vestiaire et trouva le reste de l'équipe assis sur les bancs, la mine sombre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

- Cognard, répondit Hildius. Elle se l'ait pris en pleine tête.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

Après avoir pris une douche en un temps record, Harry quitta le vestiaire et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il frappa pour la forme et entra. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

- Mme Pomfresh ? appela-t-il doucement.

La vieille dame leva le nez de son parchemin et eut un sourire fugace.

- Ah, Mr Potter…

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle s'en remettra. Elle a eu le nez cassé et deux dents en moins, ainsi qu'un léger traumatisme crânien. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas tombée de trop haut.

- Je peux la voir ?

- 10 minutes, pas plus.

- Merci.

Harry se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé et y trouva Tia, aussi pâle que ses draps. Elle avait les yeux fermés et Harry ne savait pas si elle dormait ou si elle était encore inconsciente. Mais quand il s'approcha, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit légèrement.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je ne le sentais pas ce match, murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Capitaine. Ça m'apprendra à te regarder attraper le Vif sans faire attention aux Cognards. Hildius et Alexis ne peuvent pas être partout.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- On a vu mieux, concéda-t-elle. Alors, tu l'as attrapé ?

Harry acquiesça en souriant légèrement.

- Donc on a gagné ?

- Oui. 280 à 10.

- Mmmh, on a fait moins bien que contre Poufsouffle.

- J'ai eu moins de mal à trouver le Vif.

Harry tendit l'oreille et sourit en attendant un bruit de voix se rapprocher.

- Ah…je crois que tu vas avoir de la visite, dit-il en souriant.

Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, des coups frappés fortement à la porte retentirent dans l'infirmerie.

- Mr Moltaressa ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de démonter la porte ! râla l'infirmière.

- On peut voir Tia ? demanda la voix de Ginny.

- Non, elle doit se reposer.

- S'il vous plait, supplia Elise.

- On ne restera pas longtemps, renchérit Alexis.

- J'ai dit…

- Juste s'assurer qu'elle va bien ! continua Ron.

- Très bien, allez-y, abdiqua finalement Pomfresh.

L'équipe la remercia chaleureusement et rejoignit Harry et Tia. Hildius et Alexis se précipitèrent immédiatement sur la blessée, se confondant en excuses sincères.

- Ca va, les gars. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Mais si ! Bien sûr que si, c'est de notre faute ! s'offusqua Hildius. On est sensé vous protéger ! Pas vrai, Alex ?

Le Bulgare hocha la tête d'un air grave. Ginny s'assit sur le bord du lit de Tia et lui prit la main.

- Comment tu te sens, ma belle ?

- Ca ira mieux demain, répondit la Poursuiveuse.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Elise en repoussant les longs cheveux bruns de Tia d'un geste maternel.

- Je dirai pas non à un bon mille-feuille mais je doute que ce soit au menu de l'infirmerie, confia Tia en riant légèrement.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Tu veux un mille-feuille, tu auras un mille-feuille ! Parole de Ron Weasley ! fit Ron en se frappant la poitrine. Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Tâchez de gagner du temps.

Ron quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide, laissant le reste de l'équipe s'occuper de la blessée.

- En tout cas, vous avez superbement bien joué, dit finalement Harry. Un très bon match…

- Merci Capitaine, dit Hildius avec un sourire. Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as mis à la Chang ! renchérit Alexis.

- Aki va être contente. Je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas Cho, fit Ginny d'un air amusé.

Ron revint dix minutes plus tard, essoufflé mais l'air heureux.

- Le mille-feuille de madame est avancé ! annonça-t-il d'un ton pompeux en lui tendant la pâtisserie.

- Merci Ron. Tu es adorable.

- Je sais, je sais. On me le dit souvent, rigola-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Il me semble qu'un certain Italien de ma connaissance a une mauvaise influence sur mon meilleur ami, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

- Ah bon ? Et de qui tu parles ? demanda innocemment Hildius.

- Je crois que son prénom commence par Hil et se finit par Dius, répondit Elise.

- Ah…connais pas.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Ginny aida Tia à se redresser et à manger son mille-feuille.

- Vous devez manquer la fête non ? s'inquiéta Tia, la bouche barbouillée de crème.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne la commenceront pas sans nous, assura Harry. Et puis, tu es plus importante qu'une quelconque fête, tu ne crois pas ?

- Merci…souffla la jeune Gryffondor.

Madame Pomfresh les vira finalement de l'infirmerie au bout de 45 minutes et ils regagnèrent la Salle Commune. Mais aucune fête n'avait l'air d'être prévue. Harry fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perplexe avec les autres.

- Et ben alors ? Elle est où notre fiesta ? interrogea Hildius d'une voix forte.

- Quelle fiesta ? s'étonna Hermione en venant vers eux.

- Ben…on a gagné, répondit Ginny en souriant.

- On…vous...Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione en souriant largement.

Apparament la chute de Tia avait distrait tout le monde du fait que Harry ait attrapé le Vif.

- Comment va Tia ? s'inquiéta Neville.

- Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle sera vite sur pied, rassura Harry.

- Et ben alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'exclama Dean en bondissant du canapé. C'est parti pour une fiesta d'enfer !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilou ! Alors comment vous zavez trouvé ? Je sais, il se passe pas grand-chose mais bon, faut ce qui faut. Reviews Pliiiiiiiiiz ! Bizouilles.


	23. Préparer Noël

Pitit mot rapide parce que je voudrais bien aller me coucher un jour quand même ! Mici beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je vous adore.

RAR

Le Saut de l'Ange : Coucou toi ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Et j'avoue, Hildius est un des mes persos préférés (avec Nat bien sûr. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est quelqu'un à part.). Voilà la suite ! Et j'attends tjrs ta review sur Realizations pour pouvoir mettre le prochain chapitre. Bizouilles.

DoraB : Nan nan, je vais pas faire de Tia une Trelawney Bis. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va te plaire. A toute sur msn ! Biz

Danielove : Salut toi ! Ben contente que ma fic t'ait plu et t'ait fait marrer. Je suis particulièrement contente que Hildius te plaise. C'est aussi un de mes persos préférés. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira encore ! Bizouilles.

Enola : COPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEUH ! Trop contente que tu aimes ! Et oui, j'avoue que j'aime bien brouiller les pistes avec les couples (ça vient ptet aussi du fait que je c pas encore ac qui je vais caser le Ryry). Merci bcp pour tous tes compliments et voilà le nouveau chapitre…A quand le tien ? (héhéhé, tu croyais pas t'en sortir si facilement !). Bizouilles grande et à toute sur meuseuneuh !

Amy Keira : Contente que ça t'ait plu. Voilà la suite ! Bizouilles.

Lina44 : Waaaaaaaaaaaah ! ilys toute rouge. Arf, je sais plus où me mettre avec tous tes compliments ! Merci merci merci ! mdr. En tout cas, suis bien contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Pour ce qui concerne la bague, je peux trop rien dire mais il est clair que papy Dumby ne connaît pas son utilisation exacte. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira tjrs. ;). Bizouilles.

MortCroc : Ma choupinette d'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Tu me manques trop sur msn ! J'ai trop envie de te voir. Mais t'es pas là ! bouhouhou. Bref, mici pr ta review et pour ce qui concerne tes (nombreuses ?) questions, je vais tâcher d'y répondre. Alors pour l'utilisation de la bague tu le sauras plus tard et en ce qui concerne le fait que Dumby soit pas au courant, je dirais que c'est parskil ne peut pas tout savoir. Ensuite, si je t'ai coupé le chapitre aussi court la dernière fois, c'est parsk g des tendances sadiques. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Et t'inquiète pas pour Rogue. Je te l'ai promis et je le ferai. Laisse-moi juste du temps. Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira. Bizouilles.

Aziza : Quel enthousiasme ! Mici bcp ! Voilà la suite ! Bizouilles.

Basile : Copain de moua ! Oui oui, Hildius est un cas définitivement irrécupérable mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Et je dirais rien sur la bague, même sous la torture ! Je suis une Gryffondor moi môssieur, je suis très courageuse moi môssieur ! Enfin, sauf si tu m'enfermes dans la même pièce qu'un clown. Alors là, je deviens hystérique en moins de deux (encore plus que d'habitude…Si si, c possible !). Trouille bleue des clowns, mimes et autres marionnettes. Et te marre pas, c pas marrant. Arf ! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais tuer Tia ? O.o. Je suis sadique mais ptet pas à ce point là quand même ! lol. Je sais, je sais, Harry ne s'est encore trouver personne et c'est clair qu'il va pas rester chaste toute sa vie mais j'ai un peu de mal avec ça…Je pense jamais à introduire une histoire d'amuuuuuur. Mais je vais m'y atteler. Promis. Bizouilles grand ! A +

Tanuki Lady : Coucou maman raton. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je vais faire court pour ta RAR…J'ai pas envie de me coucher à 3h du mat non plus ! mdr. Bref, Miciiiiiii beaucoup pour ta review et je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. Et vivement qu'on se revoit sur msn ! Ca me manque. Bizouilles ma chérie d'amour.

Nymphe : Contente que ça te plaise toujours…et mici pour tes encouragements. Ça fait super plaisir. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bizouilles.

Théalie : Je sais que je me suis plus concentrée sur les autres amis de Harry dans ce chap mais j'essaye d'équilibrer un ptit peu. Tu vas retrouver du Nat dans ce chapitre. Contente ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Bizouilles ptite puce.

Mushu : Hey hey ! Contente de te retrouver par ici ! Et très heureuse que tu aimes aussi cette histoire…qui change quand même pas de ma trad. ;). Voilà la suite et le prochain chap de realizations devrait pas tarder non plus. Bizouilles.

La Folleuh : Kikoo ma crevette d'amour. Je fais vite, je voudrais pouvoir publier rapidement. En tout cas, je me suis bien marrée en lisant ta review, comme d'hab quoi ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements. Ça fait super plaisir. Et t'inquiète pas, l'histoire de la bague va être retravaillé ! Gros bizouilles crevette.

Petit mot de dernière minute : Mici mon chou pour ta correction. Trop morte de rire ce coup-ci !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 23 : Préparer Noël**

Le lundi suivant le match, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, échangeant au passage un sourire avec Malfoy. Leur affrontement violent avait décidément changé bien des choses. Les cours de Potions n'avaient jamais été aussi calmes et la tension entre les deux "Princes" (si jamais Harry trouvait celui ou celle qui les avait surnommé comme ça, il l'étripait) s'était considérablement apaisée. Il n'était pas rare de les voir se saluer de loin ou échanger quelques mots au détour d'un couloir. Mais la méfiance entre Serpentards et Gryffondors demeuraient, on n'allait après tout pas changer une tradition vieille d'un millénaire en quelques jours non plus ! Harry était peut-être un peu naïf mais pas complètement utopiste. Cependant, les conflits se faisaient plus rares, ce qui était en soit une bonne chose pour le moral de tous.

Harry s'assit donc à côté de Nat au moment où le courrier arrivait. Il leva machinalement les yeux mais Hedwige ne se montra pas, comme d'habitude. En revanche, l'oiseau étrangement orange qui servait de messager à Fred et George se posa en face de Ron et lui tendit la patte. Le rouquin détacha la lettre, et, après avoir chapardé le bacon de Ron, l'oiseau repartit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda curieusement Ginny, assise non loin.

- Mmmh…Oh rien. Harry, Nat, Maman vous invite au Terrier pour les vacances. Mione peut venir aussi, si elle le souhaite. Vous viendrez ?

Harry échangea un regard avec son ange gardien qui haussa les épaules.

- C'est à toi de décider.

- Tu fais quoi, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Je comptais rester à Poudlard puisque que mes parents partent en second voyage de noces.

- QUOI ? s'étrangla Ginny.

- Et bien oui. Ils partent à Paris pour se…

- Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si Maman ne t'avait pas invitée, tu serais restée toute seule à Poudlard pour les fêtes ? Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? s'écria Ginny, outrée.

- Heu…

- Mione…fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre…gronda Ron en menaçant sa meilleure amie de la lettre.

Hermione rougit mais ne répondit rien. Harry tenta de dévier la conversation en demandant aux autres ce qu'ils faisaient.

- On rentre chez nous, annonça Alexis. Dumbledore va nous préparer des Portoloins qui nous déposeront dans notre propre école et on pourra être à la maison pour les fêtes.

- Oh…C'est génial !

- Ouaip ! Je vais pouvoir retrouver les bonnes pasta de mama, rêva Hildius en jouant avec le pompon de son bonnet péruvien. Et un peu de chaleur aussi.

- Alors, Harry ? Vous venez ou pas ? redemanda Ron.

- Les protections sont encore en place ? chuchota Harry en se penchant vers Nat.

- Normalement oui. Mais je pourrai vérifier en arrivant.

- Bon, ben c'est d'accord alors. On viendra à Noël, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Parfait ! J'écris à Maman dès ce soir. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione, tu viens aussi.

- D'accord…souffla-t-elle. Merci Ron.

- Humpf. Rester toute seule ici à Noël. N'importe quoi, marmonna le rouquin en se resservant du bacon.

Harry commença donc d'attendre les vacances avec impatience. Il avait vraiment hâte de passer Noël avec sa famille d'adoption et dressa une liste de cadeaux durant le cours de Relations Diplomatiques de Dumbledore. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ce que disait le vieux professeur sur la Convention Internationale des Enchanteurs de 1973, plus occupé à se creuser la tête pour le cadeau de Mrs Weasley. Il pourrait peut-être lui offrir un hibou pour remplacer Errol mais il ne pourrait pas le dissimuler jusqu'au 25. Un elfe de maison ? Ca ferait hurler Hermione et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de s'en procurer un. Epineux problème. Pour Arthur, il suffirait qu'il demande aux jumeaux d'aller lui acheter une télévision du côté moldu. Le père de Ron serait aux anges, il en était certain. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Harry se surprit à se demander ce que ses parents à lui auraient aimé pour Noël, s'il serait également en train de se triturer les méninges pour trouver une idée de cadeau originale. Une vague de mélancolie l'envahit et sa gorge se serra légèrement. Décidemment, l'esprit de Noël ne lui réussissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer chez lui, avec ses parents, au pied d'un grand sapin entouré de cadeaux multicolores. _Arrête, Potter, tu te fais du mal pour rien_. Mais malgré tout, une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Une idée un peu folle et peut-être irréalisable mais qu'il aurait aimé concrétiser. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Hermione. Sa meilleure amie aurait vite fait de lui remettre les idées en place et surtout à l'aider s'il persistait dans cette voie. Oui…il devait impérativement voir Mione à la fin du cours. Il lui griffonna un mot sur un bout de parchemin et lui fit passer derrière le dos d'Alexis et de Ron qui disputaient une partie de Morpion. Son amie lut rapidement la note et lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de se replonger dans son cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de l'amphithéâtre.

- On vous rejoint tout à l'heure ! lança Harry aux autres qui les saluèrent de la main avant de se diriger vers la Salle Commune. J'ai besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose.

- Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Nat ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Peut-être parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que j'ai envie de t'en parler à toi, répliqua Harry en souriant.

- Oh…ça, c'est gentil. Allez Potter, annonce-moi ta nouvelle idée abracadabrantesque, railla Hermione.

- Hum…qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j'ai envie d'aller à Godric's Hollow pendant les vacances ? fit Harry en marchant à côté de sa meilleure amie, les mains dans les poches et l'air de rien.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, songeuse.

- Et bien…je dirai que c'est normal. J'approuve ton idée, Harry.

- Tu ne me dis pas que c'est dangereux ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione éclata de rire.

- Non…non, je ne te dirais pas que c'est dangereux. Nat est là pour te protéger, non ? Et puis, je crois que c'est une bonne chose que tu renoues avec tes racines.

- Et…heu…est-ce que vous viendriez avec moi ? Avec Ron et Ginny ? Parce que je crois que j'aurai besoin de vous, avoua Harry en rougissant un peu.

Il était parfaitement conscient que ce ne serait pas une épreuve facile mais qu'il devait y aller. Il en avait besoin.

- Oh Harry ! souffla Hermione en l'arrêtant, les yeux brillant d'émotion. Bien sûr que nous viendrons. En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci.

- De rien…Par contre, question idiote : tu sais où se trouve Godric's Hollow ?

Harry resta coi pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire un peu nerveux et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- J'ai bien peur que non, avoua-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit avec indulgence.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver. Il devrait y avoir quelque chose à la Bibliothèque…

- Pourquoi je savais que tu allais dire ça ? se moqua Harry.

- Parce que tu me connais trop bien. Allez, viens.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la Bibliothèque et lui ordonna de chercher une table. Elle partit dans les rayons de la Bibliothèque et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand rouleau de parchemin. Elle le déroula sur la table et Harry vit qu'en fait, il s'agissait d'une carte de la Grande Bretagne couverte de milliers de petits points.

- Mince…qu'est-ce que c'est la formule, déjà…marmonna Hermione. Ah oui ! _Quaere Godric's Hollow !_

Une sorte d'hologramme s'éleva de la carte, représentant un petit village au nord-est de l'Angleterre, pas très loin de la ville de Bradford. C'était apparemment un village moldu au vu des voitures garées devant les maisons. Et puis, Harry se souvint que Pré-au-Lard était de toute façon le seul village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

- Alors, c'est là, souffla Harry sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la représentation holographique.

- Oui…ça fait quand même loin du Terrier, constata Hermione.

- On ira en Magicobus, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- D'accord. _Finite Incantatem_.

L'hologramme disparut et Hermione enroula à nouveau le parchemin.

- Tu vas en parler à Nat ? demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant à la sortie de la Bibliothèque.

- Ben je pensais le semer en fait…ou alors l'enfermer dans un placard, répondit distraitement Harry.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage éberlué de sa meilleure amie.

- Je te fais marcher, Mione. Bien sûr que je vais lui dire. De toute façon, c'est impossible de lui cacher quelque chose, rassura Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Humpf…C'est pas faux. Il est capable de nous faire dire n'importe quoi. Très doué dans son genre.

- Pas pour rien que c'est mon ange gardien, répliqua Harry avec un faux-air supérieur.

- Crétin, rigola Hermione en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Dis Mione, t'aurais pas une idée de cadeau pour Mrs Weasley ? Parce que je sèche personnellement.

- Mmmh, attends que je réfléchisse…Moi je compte lui offrir une nouvelle écharpe avec les gants assortis. J'ai vu ça dans un catalogue que Parvati et Lavande considèrent comme leur Bible…avec "Lever le voile sur le Futur", répondit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Je pourrais lui offrir une cape, non ? proposa Harry.

- C'est une idée. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Ginny pour la taille et la couleur.

- Bonne idée. Merci Mione !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors en bavardant et s'assirent près de leurs amis, plongés dans une partie de Risk sorcier.

- Nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue, annonça Ron dès qu'ils furent installés.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione. J'aurais pensé qu'après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, on aurait plus eu de sorties de toute l'année.

- Et bien, la preuve que non, sourit Marie. Hildius, je t'interdis de m'envahir !

- Troooop tard, chantonna l'Italien en lançant ses Prêtresses de la Lune et ses Invoqueuses sur les Bretteurs de Marie.

- Mais il n'y a que les 6e et 7e années qui sont autorisés à y aller, expliqua Alexis.

- Du coup, on sera chargé de faire les courses pour les autres élèves. Va falloir qu'on se répartisse les tâches, grogna Ron, visiblement peu enchanté par ce surplus de shopping.

- Alors, que faisais-tu avec Hermione ? demanda Nat à voix basse en se penchant vers Harry.

Ce dernier lui sourit et lui raconta son projet.

- Bonne idée, approuva Nat quand Harry se tu. Il est temps que tu renoues avec ton passé.

- Hermione m'a dit à peu près la même chose que toi, fit Harry en riant.

- Tu l'as dis à Hermione avant moi ? s'offusqua faussement Nat. Tu me trompes, c'est ça ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

Le week-end précédant les vacances arriva rapidement. Les 6e et 7e années, les poches remplies des listes de courses des autres élèves, gagnèrent le village sorcier, un peu tendus et entourés par plusieurs professeurs et une dizaine d'Aurors que Fudge s'était empressé de leur envoyer, désireux de rehausser sa côte de popularité. La consigne était de ne pas s'éloigner du centre de Pré-au-Lard et d'éviter de se promener seul. De toute façon, vu ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, aucun élève n'avait vraiment envie de se retrouver tout seul. Harry et ses amis commencèrent par envahir la boutique de Quidditch. Elise et Marie se chargèrent de racheter de nouvelles protections pour Tia, Seamus se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre intitulé : "Le manuel de l'apprenti commentateur". Harry se promena au hasard des rayons, laissant Ron baver devant les performances du Nimbus 2002. Il vit de loin Hildius et Alexis comparer plusieurs battes et dut se retenir de rire quand il s'aperçut que Nat, Hermione et Aki les attendaient dans un coin avec l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Harry finit par arriver au rayon attrapeur et se mit à fouiner dans les rayons. Il tomba finalement sur un authentique Vif d'Or de compétition, un peu plus petit et surtout plus rapide que ceux qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs matchs. Il se demanda s'il pourrait l'attraper aussi facilement que les autres et décida de l'acheter, juste pour vérifier.

La suite de l'après-midi se passa rapidement et une fois qu'ils eurent tous fait les courses pour les autres élèves, ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes pour pouvoir acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël respectifs. Harry, Ron et Nat se baladèrent au hasard dans les rues, à la recherche du cadeau idéal. Le cas de Hermione fut rapidement résolu. Un arrêt à la librairie et l'affaire fut bouclée.

- Vous auriez peut-être pu vous creuser un peu plus, non ? souleva Nat en mâchonnant une Chocogrenouille. Hermione a d'autres centres d'intérêt que les livres…

- Mmmh, possible. Mais lesquels ? questionna Harry.

- C'est votre meilleure amie, pas la mienne, rétorqua Nat, un peu agacé. Bon sang, les garçons, ça va faire 6 ans que vous la connaissez, vous pourriez tout de même le savoir.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard embarrassé et d'un accord tacite, firent demi-tour pour aller rendre les livres qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Harry finit par lui acheter une robe sorcière d'un joli bleu et Ron eut le coup de foudre pour une boîte à musique entr'aperçue dans la vitrine d'un antiquaire.

- Et ben voilà, quand vous vous donnez la peine de réfléchir un peu…approuva Nat.

- Oui…tu avais raison. Ça fait 6 ans qu'on la connaît et 6 ans qu'on lui achète des bouquins pour Noël et les anniversaires, avoua Ron. Un peu de changement ne fera pas de mal.

Vers quinze heures, ils se retrouvèrent tous aux Trois Balais, entourés de nombreux sacs provenant de tous les magasins de Pré-au-Lard.

- Je suis crevé, soupira Hildius, avachi dans sa chaise. Aki, tu m'as tué.

- Oh, pauvre petite chose. On fait les magasins et môssieur est épuisé. Regarde Alexis, il est en pleine…Oublie ce que j'ai dit, soupira la Japonaise en voyant le Bulgare encore plus avachi que Hildius. Au moins, il se plaint pas…c'est toujours ça.

- Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? interrogea Mme Rosmerta en s'arrêtant près de leur table.

- Vous faites des crêpes ? demanda Marie avec un air gourmand.

- Crêpes ? Qui a dit crêpes ? s'exclama Hildius en se redressant.

- Oui, je fais des crêpes, répondit Rosmerta en riant. Vous les voulez à quoi ?

Les voix des Gryffondors s'élevèrent dans un même ensemble, créant aussitôt un brouhaha confus et incompréhensible. Madame Rosmerta recula d'un pas, surprise par tant d'enthousiasme mais sourit néanmoins, amusée. Les autres clients se retournèrent vers la table plus qu'agitée, perplexes, mais les autres élèves présents détournèrent rapidement leur attention de la scène, largement habitués à ce genre de débordements, typique du petit groupe de 6e année.

- Ces Gryffondors…toujours aussi bruyants, coupa une voix moqueuse et légèrement traînante, ramenant immédiatement un certain calme.

- Ah, Malfoy. Je me demandai quand tu allais venir nous voir. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? s'inquiéta Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Potter. Tu es loin d'être indispensable. Pousse-toi un peu, grogna Draco en attirant une chaise entre Harry et Nat.

- Blaise, mon frère ! Viens par là, il reste de la place, intervint Hildius en se poussant.

Le deuxième Serpentard alla s'asseoir à côté de l'Italien en souriant largement.

- Vous êtes de la même famille ? demanda Rosmerta en regardant curieusement les deux Malfoy assis côte à côte.

- Pas aux dernières nouvelles, mentit Nat avec un sourire charmeur. Au chocolat, ma crêpe, s'il vous plait.

Les autres donnèrent à leur tour leur parfum et Malfoy surprit tout le monde en demandant une énorme garniture. Même Ron en fut estomaqué et pourtant c'était Ron.

Ces deux-là évitaient consciencieusement de s'adresser la parole et même de se regarder. Apparement, les négociations houleuses menées par Nat avaient porté leurs fruits. Ou alors, le souvenir cuisant du savon spectaculaire que Hermione avait passé à Ron en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi étroit d'esprit hantait encore les souvenirs du rouquin. Harry penchait plus pour cette option.

Rosmerta revint bientôt avec les quatorze crêpes et les bièraubeurres et s'éloigna après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit. Les discussions allèrent bon train et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry se retrouva à discuter Quidditch avec Draco. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le blond puisse avoir autre chose en bouche que des sarcasmes et des paroles méprisantes. Harry surprit le regard heureux de son ange gardien et se sentit étrangement bien. Ils passèrent tous une fin d'après-midi détendue et quittèrent les Trois Balais uniquement quand le professeur McGonagall et Maugrey arrivèrent dans le pub pour le signaler qu'il était l'heure de partir. Le chemin du retour se fit dans une ambiance beaucoup plus joyeuse que l'aller. Même les Aurors semblaient plus sereins…à part Maugrey bien entendu qui ne cessait de jeter des regards suspicieux autour de lui. Heureusement, aucun incident ne se produisit à part le coup d'éclat de Maugrey qui avait lancé soudainement un sort sur un buisson qui avait bougé de façon "suspecte" alors que ce n'était en fait qu'un pauvre renard égaré. Ils regagnèrent avec joie la chaleur du château alors qu'un début de tempête de neige s'annonçait.

La semaine précédant les vacances se passa dans une atmosphère impatiente. Tout le monde avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Pour fêter la fin du trimestre, Milboard organisa un petit tournoi en cours de Duel. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent en finale mais après avoir échangé quelques coups peu motivés, ils déclarèrent forfait ensemble, causant la déception de nombreux élèves trop chargés en testosteronne qui s'étaient attendus à un nouveau bain de sang. La raison qui avait poussé Harry et Draco à abandonner, outre un manque de bonne volonté flagrante, était qu'ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils ne pourraient pas remporter ce combat. Ils s'étaient rendus compte après leur premier et dernier affrontement qu'ils étaient de force égale, que ce soit au niveau résistance que technique de combat.

Et le samedi matin arriva enfin. Harry boucla sa malle et la descendit dans le Hall avec les autres. Le moment de la séparation se rapprocha et Harry se sentit un peu déprimé de voir ses amis partir et rentrer chez eux. Ils allaient lui manquer pendant ces deux semaines. Marie, Elise et, à sa plus grande surprise, Aki l'embrassèrent en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Alexis lui pressa l'épaule et Hildius le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Hildius, je crois que tu ferais mieux de le lâcher. Il est en train de devenir tout bleu, intervint Nat avec un sourire amusé.

- M'en fous. Je vais pas voir mon Ryry d'amûûûr pendant deux longues semaines. Tu m'écriras, hein ?

- Grmpgfh…

- Quoi ?

- Hildius, si tu le laisser respirer, on arriverait peut-être à comprendre ce qu'il essaye de nous dire, expliqua patiemment Aki.

Hildius fit mine de réfléchir un moment puis relâcha légérement Harry…qui ne touchait malheureusement toujours pas le sol.

- Si tu ne me tues pas avant, j'essaierai de t'écrire, parvint à articuler Harry et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'Italien le relâcha pour de bon.

A 10 heures tapantes, les Portoloins qui devaient ramener les élèves étrangers chez eux s'activèrent et ils disparurent tous du Grand Hall, laissant un grand vide derrière eux.

- On y va nous ? questionna Ron en saisissant sa malle.

- C'est parti, répondit Harry en s'emmitouflant dans sa cape.

Les calèches tirés par les Thestrals les amenèrent jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et ils s'empressèrent de grimper dans le Poudlard Express pour éviter de geler sur place. En effet, depuis le week-end passé, la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber et aujourd'hui, histoire d'embêter le monde, un blizzard violent s'était levé.

- Chaleurchaleurchaleur, marmonna Ron en se pelotonnant dans son siège sans prendre la peine d'enlever sa cape ou son écharpe.

- Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu, se moqua Hermione en retirant ses gants.

- Nan, j'exagère pas. Je suis congelé.

- Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? demanda Hermione.

Un ange passa dans le compartiment puis Harry et Nat partirent en un fou-rire. Hermione sembla alors se rendre compte de se qu'elle venait de dire et devint aussi rouge que Ron.

- Oh, arrêtez de rire, vous deux ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ah oui ? Et tu voulais dire quoi ? haleta Harry en lui lançant un regard explicite.

- Espèce de tordu. Je voulais lui lancer un sortilège de chaleur.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, pouffa Nat.

Hermione, toujours aussi rouge, alla s'asseoir à l'écart et sortit un livre pour se cacher derrière.

Ginny débarqua dans leur compartiment une demi-heure après le départ, le visage défait et les yeux rougis.

- Gin' ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et Harry vit avec effarement des larmes rouler sur les joues de la rousse. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule. Celui-ci referma les bras autour d'elle et lui caressa maladroitement le dos. Hermione vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté et Nat et Ron s'accroupirent devant elle.

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Nat.

- Dean…Il vient de me quitter, murmura Ginny d'une voix étouffée.

- RON ! Reviens ! s'exclama Hermione alors que la porte du compartiment claquait.

Elle s'élança à sa poursuite, laissant Nat et Harry consoler du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la jeune Weasley.

Ils entendirent de loin Ron et Hermione revenir. Apparemment, ils se disputaient plutôt violemment.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser le démolir ! hurla Ron en entrant dans le compartiment. Ce sale petit…

- Ron, ça suffit, coupa Hermione. Tu as failli lui mettre ton poing dans la figure !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry.

- Il l'aurait mérité, grogna Ron en s'accroupissant à côté de sa sœur. Gin' ? Regarde-moi…

Sa sœur tourna un peu la tête vers lui et Ron essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

- Ne te laisse pas abattre par un abruti pareil, d'accord ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu en te quittant.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi il t'avait quitté ? intervint doucement Nat.

Ginny quitta les bras de Harry et se redressa.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'éprouvait plus autant d'amour qu'avant et que…que je ne m'investissais pas assez dans notre couple. Que je passais trop de temps avec toi, Harry, et que je le négligeais. Et Harry, je t'interdis de te sentir coupable, compris ? fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry lui sourit et la vague de culpabilité qui l'avait envahi reflua lentement.

La suite du voyage se passa sans encombre. Ginny resta collée à Harry pendant tout le trajet, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Blaise vint les voir à la moitié du voyage et resta avec eux à bavarder un petit moment. Harry eut l'impression que le Serpentard était nerveux et un peu angoissé mais il se faisait peut-être des illusions. Et puis pourquoi serait-il anxieux de rentrer chez lui ? Non, ce n'était pas logique. Harry abandonna cette pensée et finit par s'assoupir, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Nat.

- Harry ? Réveille-toi, on arrive.

Harry ouvrit un œil embué et sourit à Nat qui le secouait gentiment par l'épaule. Il se chargea de réveiller Ginny qui s'était également endormie, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Mrs Weasley les attendait sur le quai de la gare avec Fred et George.

- Oh, mes enfants ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça faisait si longtemps !

Elle les étouffa dans une étreinte maternelle, Nat y compris, les assommant de questions sur leur santé, leurs études et les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard, et tout ça, en même temps bien entendu. Harry vit Draco s'éloigner en compagnie de sa mère et Blaise qui suivait d'un pas traînant un homme et une femme d'un certain âge et à l'air sévère et profondément méprisant. Finalement, son ami avait peut-être une raison d'être nerveux à l'idée de rentrer chez lui.

- Allez, venez par ici ! On va prendre le Magicobus pour rentrer ! annonça Mrs Weasley en les entraînant vers la barrière qui séparait la gare moldue du quai n° 9 ¾.

Elle les mena jusqu'à une ruelle déserte et pendant tout le court trajet, Fred et George ne cessèrent de parler à Harry de leur nouvelle invention, le Parchemin à Papotte, et de sa prochaine commercialisation. Harry et Ginny, qui était accrochée à son bras, écoutaient attentivement le discours des jumeaux. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent de parler au bout d'un moment et lancèrent à Harry un regard suspicieux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Dis donc, Potter, tu sors avec notre sœur ? questionna froidement George.

- Hein ?

- Ca suffit vous deux ! coupa sèchement Ginny. Vous n'allez pas lui faire votre numéro de grands frères surprotecteurs et jaloux ! Y a assez de Ron !

- Euh…on parle de moi ?

- Alors, Potter, on attend ta réponse ! menaça Fred en ignorant son frère cadet.

- Mais…mais non, je ne sors pas avec Ginny, balbutia Harry en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concernerait, siffla la rousse en lançant un regard incendiaire aux jumeaux.

- Mais Gin'…tenta George.

- Pas de mais. Allez, continuez à avancer ou je vous jure que je vous mets mon pied au c…

- Ginevra Weasley ! rugit Mrs Weasley. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?

- Pardon Maman, marmonna Ginny. Mais c'est de la faute de ces deux imbéciles.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ecartez vous de la route. Je vais appeler le Magicobus.

Molly Weasley sortit sa baguette et l'agita rapidement. A peine deux secondes plus tard, le Magicobus apparut avec sa discrétion habituelle. Harry et Ginny firent un bond en arrière pour éviter d'être recouverts de neige sale. Stan apparut aussitôt et s'apprêtait à entamer son discours habituel mais Molly le coupa avant :

- Bonjour Stan. On est huit.

- Ah…euh oui, d'accord. Entrez, entrez, pressa Stan en dévisageant Nat.

Ils traînèrent leurs bagages à l'intérieur et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils dispersés un peu partout pendant que Molly réglait le contrôleur. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans un canapé tandis que Harry et Ginny prenaient place dans des fauteuils disposés autour d'un petite table. Fred et George se placèrent de part et d'autres de leur sœur et lancèrent des regards suspicieux à Harry pendant tout le trajet qui ne dura heureusement pas trop longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier alors que la neige recommençait à tomber. Les jumeaux avaient finalement cédé aux regards meurtriers de Ginny et asticotaient maintenant Nat qui se faisait un plaisir de les rembarrer. Harry resta à l'arrière du groupe avec une Ginny fulminante. Quand George se retourna et lança un regard plus que méfiant à Harry, elle perdit tout contrôle. Elle se baissa et forma rapidement une boule de neige qu'elle balança de toutes ses forces dans la figure de son frère.

- Wah ! Ca soulage ! soupira-t-elle alors que Harry éclatait de rire devant les visages pétrifiés de Fred et George.

Mais ceux-ci se reprirent rapidement et Ginny fit tomber Harry dans la poudreuse du bas-côté pour lui éviter de se faire bombarder.

- Oh mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! On n'attaque pas mon protégé sous mon nez ! A L'ATTAQUE ! rugit Nat en poussant Fred la tête la première dans la poudreuse.

Molly Weasley s'écarta prudemment du champ de bataille et regarda ses enfants se bombarder joyeusement et se rouler dans la neige, tranquillement assise sur la malle de Ron. Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à se liguer aux trois autres contre Fred et George qui hurlèrent à la trahison. Mais l'avantage du nombre eut tôt fait d'avoir raison des ruses et de la ténacité des jumeaux.

- Onrmbles…

- Tu essayes de dire quelque chose Fred ? interrogea Nat d'un ton badin, sereinement assis sur le dos du rouquin.

- Frajohnbqh.

- Je crois George veut aussi s'exprimer, fit légèrement Ginny, installée sur le dos de l'autre jumeau, plongée dans l'examen attentif ses ongles.

- Vous devriez peut-être les libérer, suggéra Harry perché sur le poteau de la clôture bordant le chemin.

- Pour une fois qu'on a le dessus, maugréa Ron.

Hermione se contenta de sourire, occupée à enlever la neige des cheveux de Ron.

- Bon, allez, c'est bien parce que c'est Noël dans quelque jours, soupira Ginny en se relevant.

Nat se leva à son tour et les jumeaux se redressèrent, lançant des regards noirs à leur sœur et l'ange.

- Allez les enfants, rentrons maintenant, coupa Mrs Weasley, étouffant dans l'œuf la nouvelle bataille qui s'annonçait.

Ginny s'étira et attrapa ses deux frères par la main. Ron et Hermione suivirent avec Mrs Weasley alors que Nat et Harry restaient en arrière. Harry souriait sans raison particulière, le regard perdu au loin. Nat s'appuya ses coudes sur les cuisses de Harry qui baissa les yeux vers son ange gardien.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Rien de spécial. Mais dans des moments comme ça, je n'arrive pas à penser qu'on est plus ou moins en guerre. Ça me semble loin et tellement irréel. J'ai l'impression d'être normal et de n'avoir aucune destinée à accomplir, aucune prophétie à suivre…C'est une sensation plaisante.

- Ca s'appelle la liberté.

- Oui, sûrement. Oui, c'est ça, tu as raison. J'ai l'impression d'être libre…J'aime ça.

- Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître peut-être un peu grandiloquent, un peu prétentieux mais c'est à toi de faire ta propre liberté. C'est à toi de choisir de te laisser porter par les événements, de le subir comme ils viennent sans broncher ou au contraire décider d'avoir une emprise sur ta vie, d'être ton propre chef sans personne pour te manipuler comme un pion sur un échiquier. C'est aussi une forme de liberté…

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux, son front appuyé contre celui de Nat. La relation entre eux était teintée d'une certaine ambiguïté et Harry était parfaitement au courant des rumeurs qui couraient sur eux à Poudlard. Les commères disaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, que Nat avait perverti Harry et d'autres ragots plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres avaient circulé, dont un qui contenait un canard en plastique et de la lingerie sauvage. Harry n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus à propos de ce potin-là. Mais pour qui connaissaient un tant soit peu Harry et Nat, la question ne se posait même pas. Certes leur relation était étrange mais ils n'étaient définitivement pas ensemble. Ils avaient une relation particulière et bien à eux que personne à part ceux qui étaient au courant de la véritable nature de Nat ne comprenaient. Mais si on touchait à Nathanaël ou à Harry, on se retrouvait avec l'autre sur le dos.

Mrs Weasley les appela et les sortit de leurs pensées. Ils se sourirent et rejoignirent le Terrier à pas lents. Nat s'arrêta au portillon et se concentra un instant.

- C'est bon, les protections sont toujours en place.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine accueillante du Terrier où des chocolats bien chauds les attendaient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Et bonne lecture du tome 6 pour tous ceux qui ont la chance d'être dedans. Faut que j'attende que mon frère l'ait fini avant de mettre la main dessus. Mais c'est pas grave. Je connais déjà l'histoire. Bizouilles tous les gens qui lisent et don't forget the reviews !


	24. Se souvenir

Hello everyone !

J'espère que vous avez tous bien profité du tome 6 ! Perso, je me suis bien éclatée à le relire ! Par contre, j'ai été un peu déçue par la traduction. Mais c'est un avis qui n'engage que moi. ;). Bon, je dois vous dire que les publications vont certainement s'espacer d'ici peu de temps. J'ai encore plusieurs chapitres d'avance mais c'est après que ça va se compliquer vu que j'ai pas mal (pour ne pas dire énormément) de travail. :(. Vivement les vacances ! Mais j'essaierai de faire au moins un chapitre par mois. Plus si je peux, ça va sans dire. Mais je n'abandonne en aucun cas ! Pas d'inquiétude…De toute façon, si je laisse tomber, je me fais assassiner une quinzaine de fois sur msn. Donc, étant donné que je tiens à la vie, je vais éviter. Lol. Sur ce long blabla, je vais vous laisser à vos RAR et votre lecture.

**RAR :**

**Aziza :** Hello toi ! J'ai aussi fini le tome 6. Je l'avais déjà lu en anglais et bien qu'un peu déçue par la trad, j'ai adoré. Ce tome est tout simplement génial ! En tout cas, mici pour ta review ! Bizouilles

**Mushu :** Pas de problème pour le retard de review…du moment que je l'ai un jour ! mdr. Pis le tome 6 est un cas de force majeur ! Donc tu es complètement pardonné ! Bizouilles.

**Danielove :** Salut toi ! Allez, déprime pas pour Hildius. Et sinon, je pense que les vacances devraient occuper trois ou quatre chapitres. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de Hildius. ;). Merci pour ta review ! Bizouilles.

**Basile :** MAIEUH ! T'as pas le droit de m'envoyer un clown ou un mime. Sinon je t'assure que je boude ! Et que j'écris plus. Tu te débrouilleras avec les autres revieweurs ! na ! Bref, mici pour ta review qui est toujours un régal :D  
Et oui, Hildius est costaud et bien plus grand que Harry. Il doit être aussi grand que Ron.  
Pour ce qui concerne la réaction des jumeaux, moi c'est celle qui me semblait la plus logique. Je les imagine parfaitement en grands frères surprotecteurs. Pis ça vient ptet aussi du fait que mon frère (pourtant plus jeune) a un peu le même style de réaction. Mdr. Pour savoir si quelque chose va se passer entre eux, je dis rien ! Tu verras bien.  
Ensuite, pour Godric's Hollow, je vais te dire la manière dont j'ai raisonné. Donc déjà la maison de James et Lily n'était pas protégée avant que le sort du Fidélitas soit jeté. Je suppose qu'elle avait des protections normales mais ni plus ni moins. Et puis on va dire que ça m'arrange aussi. Mdr. Enfin, je te donnerai de plus amples explications sur msn à l'occasion. lol. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Bizouilles grand !

**Tanuki Lady :** TOI ! lol. Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu et que l'idée de Harry qui retourne à Godric's Hollow te plaise. XD. Et j'ai rectifié la phrase qui te chagrinait. Merci de me l'avoir dit d'ailleurs. Hum…sinon…Ah oui ! La bague ! T'inquiète pas pour elle. Je l'oublie pas. Pis je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire pour Ginny…lol ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ;). Bizouilles et à très vite !

**Théalie :** Coucou ptite puce ! Mais pourquoi tu dis que mes chapitres sont plus courts ? Ils font pourtant la même longueur que d'habitude ! mdr. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour tes compliments. Bizouilles.

**Sqaule :** Oooooooh….Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Arf, dans le genre review qui me fait rougir, tu as fait très fort. Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot. Ça m'a reboostée niveau écriture ! Bizouilles !

**Lina44 :** Wahou ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments non-dits mais pensés ! lol. Je suis très très très contente de pouvoir te faire sourire…J'espère que ça durera encore. Bizouilles !

**La Folleuh :** Alalala…Ma crevette et ses reviews qui n'en finissent pas. Je t'aime trop toi ! lol. Je suis morte de rire à chaque fois. Donc je vais essayer d'y répondre du mieux que je peux. Déjà je voudrais dire à Douceur que je n'ai aucun mal à supporter la folleuh parce que c'est ma crevette d'amour que j'aime à moi ! Non mais. Et je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle. Non mais oh ! En tout cas, merci merci merci beaucoup pour tes supers reviews. J'adore et je t'adore toi. A très très très vite. Bizouilles ma crevette.

**Enola :** Copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! (héhé, on perd pas les bonnes habitudes ! mdr) Bon ben déjà merci d'être viendue lire ma fic. Trop contente ! Donc pour ce qui concerne l'équation Harry? Amour pour toujours de la vie entière, il me semble t'avoir répondu sur msn pour éviter que tu nous fasses une crise de nerfs. Mdr. Contente que tu aimes la relation entre Nat et Harry. Et contente que tu aimes tout court. Mdr.  
Bizouilles ma choupinette.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Coucou tite Nymphe que j'aime ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Pour ce qui concerne Harry et Ginny…ben tu verras bien ! héhéhé. Oui, oui, je suis sadique. Et alors ? lol. Bizouilles.

**DoraB :** Salut toi ! C'est vrai que c'était un chapitre plutôt calme mais il en faut. J'aime bien me concentrer sur les relations qu'il y a entre les personnages. Pour ce qui concerne de voir un Nat dans une colère noire, c'est prévu. Niek niek niek. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Bizouilles.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Coucou toi ! Wahou ! Contente que ce chapitre soit un de tes préférés. Ca me fait super plaisir. Oui oui, j'avoue, chui perverse. Mais bon, ça, tu le savais déjà. Moi et mon esprit mal placé…mdr ! Je sais qu'on a pas eu beaucoup de Blaise mais il reviendra. T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais pas le laisser tomber. ;). Pour le Tom Mione, je t'avoue que je sèche un peu là. C'est pas que j'ai pas les idées, c'est juste que je manque de temps. Ptet pendant les vacances, je réussirai à l'avancer un peu. Je te tiendrais au courant des avancements, t'en fais pas. C'est quand même pour toi que je la fait cette fic. Bizouilles ma poulette !

_**Petit mot de dernière minute :**_ Merci à Eno pour son super beta-reading ! Les "lorsque" au pouvoir ! Et pis merci aussi pour Ladon et Yatan !

_**Petit mot de dernière seconde et après j'ai fini, promis :**_ Le principe de MSN ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. sSnon, je serai multi-milliardaire. Vous comprendrez en lisant ! ;)

Sur ce, enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 24 : Se souvenir**

La routine des vacances ne tarda pas à s'installer et Harry trouva cela un peu étrange. L'ambiance de Noël au Terrier était à des années lumières de celle de Privet Drive ou même de Poudlard. Mrs Weasley les laissait dormir le matin et Ron et Harry ne se privaient pas de grasses matinées, bien au contraire. Lorsque le blizzard les empêchait de sortir, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à leur goût, ils passaient leurs journées au coin du feu, mais dès qu'une éclaircie apparaissait, ils en profitaient pour aller se promener, faire des batailles de boules de neiges ou quelques parties de Quidditch dont ils rentraient frigorifiés. Et leurs journées se terminaient invariablement par une heure ou deux de devoirs sous l'oeil sévère de Hermione.

Harry gardait également un souvenir mémorable de la réunion top secrète qu'il avait tenu avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux quelques jours avant Noël. Rien que de repenser à ce moment suffisait à le faire sourire.

_Flash-Back_

_- Mrs Weasley, appela Harry à voix basse, pénétrant dans la cuisine en catimini._

_- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui…_

_- Shhhhhhh ! fit-il avec précipitation en jetant des coups d'oeils inquiets autour de lui. J'ai un service à vous demander._

_La mère de Ron fronça les sourcils, sûrement étonnée par le comportement de Harry._

_- Vous pourriez tenir Nathanaël occupé un petit moment ? demanda-t-il, toujours à voix basse._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- On voudrait organiser quelque chose pour son anniversaire, le jour de Noël. On se réunit tous dans la chambre de Ginny et si vous pouviez l'éloigner pendant qu'on met tout au point…_

_- Oh ! Je vois. Bien entendu, je vais vous aider mes chéris, répondit-elle alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse habituellement présente chez les jumeaux. Désires-tu que je prépare un ou deux gâteaux ? proposa-t-elle._

_- Vous voudriez bien ?_

_- Naturellement ! Je vais lui faire le plus monstrueux gâteau au chocolat qu'il ait jamais mangé ! Allez, file ! Je vais occuper ce cher ange…_

_Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa les escaliers alors que Mrs Weasley appelait Nat en lui proposant un chocolat chaud. Il rejoignit ses amis dans la chambre de Ginny et ils élaborèrent un plan d'attaque, ponctué de nombreux fous rires et d'idées délirantes. Finalement, il fut convenu que les jumeaux se chargeraient de tout organiser avec la complicité de Mrs Weasley et que les filles feraient un saut sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain pour acheter les cadeaux de l'ange. Une fois tout réglé, ils descendirent les uns après les autres pour ne pas paraître suspects et les jumeaux allèrent même jusqu'à transplaner à l'extérieur pour simuler une ballade dans le jardin._

_Fin du flash-back_

Oo

L'avant-veille de Noël, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, tout près du feu de cheminée à écouter Nat leur raconter quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur Waida. Mrs Weasley était assise un peu à l'écart, armée de ses fidèles aiguilles à tricoter, une infusion à la camomille à portée de main.

- Nat, j'ai une question, interrompit Ginny une fois que l'ange eut terminé son histoire.

Il haussa un sourcil curieux et encouragea la rouquine à poursuivre.

- Est-ce que tu crois que nos anges gardiens peuvent avoir une influence sur nos caractères ? Par exemple, l'humour cynique de Harry viendrait de toi…

- Tu me trouves cynique ? s'étonna Harry.

- Parfois oui, répondit-elle franchement. Nat ?

- C'est une théorie intéressante…répondit l'ange d'un air songeur. Et ça expliquerait bien des choses.

Il fixa Ron et Hermione d'un air profondément amusé.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? s'inquiéta Ron dont les oreilles commençaient à prendre une jolie teinte rouge.

Nat cacha un rire derrière sa main et Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se moque de nous, grogna Hermione en lançant un regard noir à l'ange hilare.

- Heu…Nat ? intervint Harry.

- Oui, oui, pardon. C'est juste que je viens de repenser à quelque chose de très intéressant…Je savais bien que vos chamailleries me rappelaient quelque chose.

- Mais on ne se chamaille pas ! s'offusqua Ron, outré.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Alors vas-y, raconte ! coupa Ginny en balayant les protestations de son frère d'un geste impatient.

- Et bien…On va dire que Lamina, l'ange de Ron et Crystal, celui de Hermione, sont à la fois un des couples les plus soudés que je connaisse mais aussi des pros de la prise de bec futile.

Un instant de silence flotta dans la pièce, le temps qu'ils digèrent les informations données par Nat, puis Ginny et Harry éclatèrent de rire alors que les deux autres rougissaient violemment en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Mrs Weasley cachait son rire derrière sa tasse de camomille mais le tressautement de ses épaules la trahissait.

- Mais arrêtez de rire ! Ca ne veut absolument rien dire ! tenta Hermione, au comble de l'embarras.

- En es-tu certaine ? taquina Ginny.

- Allez, les enfants, il est temps d'aller vous coucher ! interrompit Mrs Weasley, permettant ainsi à Ron et Hermione de s'éclipser rapidement.

- Bon, je vais aller voir si ma future belle-soeur ne m'en veut pas trop, soupira Ginny. Bonne nuit les garçons.

- Vas-y, Nat. Il faut que je parle à Mrs Weasley, chuchota Harry.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

L'ange quitta la pièce à son tour et Harry resta debout devant l'âtre tandis que Mrs Weasley rangeait ses aiguilles à tricoter.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle en avisant Harry.

- Oui. Il faut que je vous parle.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et s'assit sur le canapé, lui faisant signe de l'imiter. Harry s'installa à ses côtés, ne sachant pas trop comment présenter sa requête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Mrs Weasley…

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu m'appelles Molly, non ?

- D'accord Molly. Je voulais savoir s'il était possible que je m'absente le 25…pour la journée.

Le visage de Molly s'assombrit et son regard se voila d'inquiétude.

- Et où veux-tu aller ?

- Godric's Hollow, répondit-il simplement.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, une main sur le coeur.

- Par Merlin, mon chéri, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Et le jour de Noël en plus…

- Oui, je veux le faire. Il faut que je le fasse. Et il me semble que c'est le jour adéquat…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Oh, je suis tellement émue. Tu sais, je connaissais bien ta maman. Une personne adorable.

- Vous…vous connaissiez ma mère ? s'étrangla Harry, stupéfait.

- Naturellement. Gwen, la meilleure amie de ta mère, était une de mes cousines éloignées. Elles ont parfois fait les baby-sitters pour Bill et Charlie pendant les vacances d'été.

- Je…je ne savais pas. Et…et Gwen ? Je sais que c'était la petite amie de Sirius à Poudlard.

Molly baissa la tête et détourna le regard.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine, s'exclama Harry, embarrassé.

- Non…non, ne t'excuse pas mon chéri. C'est normal que tu veuilles savoir, répondit-elle en souriant tristement. Gwen…Gwen était une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Attends, je dois avoir des photos d'elle quelque part.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle ouvrit une des portes et en sortit une boîte en bois.

- Tu veux une camomille, Harry ? Ou un chocolat chaud ? proposa-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

- Je veux bien un chocolat, si ça ne vous embête pas, répondit timidement Harry.

Mrs Weasley disparut une minute dans la cuisine et revint avec une tasse fumante qu'elle lui donna. Elle se rassit à ses côtés et réajusta son châle avant de prendre la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et fouilla dedans un moment.

- Tiens, c'est elle avec Lily, le jour où elles sont venues voir Percy pour la première fois, juste avant leur 6e année.

Harry reconnut sans peine sa mère. Elle semblait joyeuse et un sourire illuminait tout son visage. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon roux et donnait la main à un deuxième et Harry déduisit que ce devait être Charlie et Bill. A côté de sa mère, il y avait une autre jeune fille, beaucoup plus petite et toute menue. Ses cheveux blond vénitien étaient retenus par plusieurs pinceaux et son teint hâlé faisait ressortir ses grands yeux turquoise. Elle berçait un petit bébé avec une touffe de cheveux roux qui devait être Percy. Gwen…Elle était jolie et tout en elle respirait la douceur. Gwen…la meilleure amie de sa mère…la petite amie de Sirius.

- Et…qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? demanda Harry d'une voix cassée.

- Elle est morte. Peu de temps avant tes parents. La rédaction du journal où elle travaillait a été attaquée par des Mangemorts.

Harry serra les dents mais ses mains qui tenaient la photo se mirent à trembler. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard de Gwen et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux mais son orgueil lui permit de ne pas craquer devant Molly. Elle perçut néanmoins son trouble et posa une main tendre sur son bras. Il finit par quitter Gwen des yeux et les planta dans ceux de Molly, brillants de larmes contenues.

- Garde la photo, Harry.

- Merci…répondit-il dans un souffle.

Le silence retomba, Harry contemplant la photo sans la voir.

- Vous pourriez me parler un peu de ma mère ? Et de Gwen ? demanda doucement Harry.

Molly raconta donc et Harry écouta avec attention, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de sa vie reprenait sa place dans sa mémoire et c'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable. Et en plus d'en apprendre davantage sur sa mère et Gwen, il grappilla quelques informations supplémentaires sur les deux autres amies de sa mère, Lena et Milie. Molly n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de bien les connaître mais la curiosité de Harry avait été aiguisée et il se promit d'en apprendre plus. L'un comme l'autre ne virent pas le temps passer et ce n'est que quand l'horloge de grand-mère sonna 1h du matin que Molly envoya Harry au lit.

- Et, Harry ? appela Mrs Weasley alors que Harry s'apprêtait à quitter le salon.

- Oui ?

- C'est d'accord pour le 25. Et je suppose que Ron t'accompagnera ?

- Et Ginny aussi, si vous voulez bien ?

La mère de son meilleur ami l'observa un instant, une lueur étrange logée au fond de ses yeux bleus. Elle finit par hocher la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Je veux juste que vous soyez rentrés avant 18h.

- Aucun problème. Merci beaucoup, Molly.

- De rien, mon chéri.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry monta les escaliers en évitant sans peine les marches qui craquaient. Il passa devant la porte de la chambre des filles d'où provenaient des murmures étouffés. En revanche, quand il pénétra dans celle de Ron, il fut accueilli par des ronflements particulièrement sonores. Il fit apparaître une boule de lumière douce et sursauta en voyant Nat assis en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'ange fit un geste ample de la main et l'air frémit autour d'eux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Sortilège de la Bulle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry sortit la photo de sa poche, y jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil et la tendit à Nat.

- Gwen…murmura-t-il.

- Elle est à Waida ? demanda Harry.

- Non…non, elle n'est pas à Waida. Lily en a été attristée d'ailleurs.

- Et Sirius a dû l'être aussi…Tu sais s'ils étaient toujours ensemble quand elle…quand elle morte ?

- Il me semble que oui mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Molly doit le savoir.

Harry n'ajouta rien et s'étendit sur lit.

- Tu devrais dormir, il est tard, conseilla Nat en se levant.

Harry bailla et se glissa sous la couette après s'être mis en pyjama.

Ils consacrèrent la journée du 24 à la décoration du Terrier et du sapin de Noël que les jumeaux apportèrent à midi. Fred et George avaient fermé leur boutique avant le déjeuner de façon à pouvoir profiter des fêtes avec leur famille. Ils avaient débarqué avec toute une cargaison de décorations, de Fusées Fuseboum et de leur dernière invention : les fameux Parchemins à Papotte. Fred avoua à Harry qu'ils s'étaient inspirés des Gallions enchantés de Hermione et du journal de Riddle mais il s'empressa de le rassurer en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

- En fait, c'est tout simple. Regarde, tu prends un des parchemins et tu écris dans cette case à qui tu veux parler. Il faut bien sûr que ton interlocuteur possède aussi un Parchemin à Papotte.

Fred saisit un des parchemins et griffonna dans la case d'en haut, intitulée "Utilisateur" : Fred et dans la case en dessous "George" avant d'écrire un "T'es là ?" encore en dessous. Fred attendit une seconde puis le parchemin vira au orange une seconde et un "Oui" apparut en dessous du "T'es là" de Fred.

- Wahou ! C'est génial ça ! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme. RON !

- Ouais, j'ai vu ! George, il m'en faut absolument un ! déclara solennellement Ron depuis le salon.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

- On comptait vous en distribuer, histoire que vous les testiez à Poudlard.

Ron et George arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine et s'assirent en face d'eux.

- T'imagine ça ! On pourrait embêter Hildius quand il est en Runes ou tenir compagnie à Blaise quand il est coincé dans les cachots ! lança Ron.

- Ou même maintenant. Ça serait trop bien qu'on puisse discuter alors qu'ils sont tous chez eux.

Harry surprit alors le regard de connivence des jumeaux et Fred sortit de sa poche plusieurs parchemins. Il y en avait un pour chacun d'eux, y compris Nat.

- Tenez, c'est pour vous. Une petite avance pour Noël, dit Fred en poussant les parchemins vers Harry et Ron alors que George partait chercher les filles et Nat. Le parchemin de Harry se mit alors à clignoter orange et Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe.

_Ryry ? Tu es là me amore ?_

- Ron, viens voir ça !

Son meilleur ami s'empressa de faire le tour de la table et fixa la phrase avec incrédulité.

- Vous…vous ne leur en avez pas…? s'étrangla Ron en levant un regard stupéfait vers son frère.

- Fallait bien qu'on teste sur les longues distances…répondit malicieusement Fred alors que George redescendait en compagnie des autres.

- Vite, une plume ! s'exclama Harry.

Ron se rua sur le buffet et lui dénicha une plume avec de l'encre rouge. Harry se dépêcha d'écrire à son tour sur le parchemin.

_Hildius ? C'est toi ?_

_Et ben, t'en as mis du temps pour répondre ! Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui d'autre t'appelle Ryry ?_

Harry éclata de rire et répondit.

_Personne, tu le sais bien._

_Ah, je préfère ça._

- Il y a moyen d'inclure plusieurs personnes dans une conversation ? demanda Hermione, vivement intéressée.

- Bien sûr, répondit fièrement George. Et si vous disposez de plusieurs parchemins, vous pouvez mener plusieurs conversations en même temps.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Ginny.

- Harry, inclus-moi dans la conversation ! demanda Ron en prenant une plume et son propre parchemin.

Harry ajouta donc le prénom de son meilleur ami à côté de celui d'Hildius et l'écriture brouillonne de Ron apparut sur le parchemin alors qu'il saluait l'Italien. Vingt minutes plus tard, un silence seulement ponctué de rires et du grattement des plumes régnait dans la cuisine. Alexis, Marie, Elise et Aki se joignirent les uns après les autres à la conversation. Aki ne put rester trop longtemps à cause du décalage horaire mais leur promit de revenir dès que possible.

Harry s'amusait comme un fou et les lignes d'écritures se succédaient les unes aux autres, différenciée par les écritures de chacun et la couleur de l'encre.

Molly les trouva ainsi, en train de rire comme des bossus à cause d'Alexis qui râlait parce que les Sortilèges de Silence ne marchaient pas et qu'Hildius monopolisait la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- On teste nos nouveaux produits, répondit fièrement Fred en levant le nez de son parchemin. Avec ça, tu pourras discuter avec Bill ou Charlie même s'il n'y a pas de cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

George entreprit alors d'expliquer à sa mère le principe des Parchemins à Papotte tandis que Nat prenait un malin plaisir à casser Hildius avec l'aide de Marie.

Ils n'arrêtèrent de discuter que trois heures plus tard et se dirent au revoir avec difficulté. Harry posa sa plume et s'étira.

- Et bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Félicitations, les gars ! Votre invention est une idée de génie.

- Merci ! répondirent en choeur les jumeaux.

- Ca va faire un carton, ça ! s'enthousiasma Hermione, visiblement ravie d'avoir pu discuter avec Marie. J'adore ! C'est tout simplement génial !

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! renchérit Ron.

- Vous pensez les mettre quand en vente ? Histoire qu'on s'en procure, demanda avidement Nat.

- Et bien, on devrait les mettre en rayon début janvier. On compte sur vous pour faire de la pub, fit Fred.

- Pas de problème ! déclara Harry. Mais il n'y aura même pas besoin de faire de la pub. Ça va se vendre tout seul, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire.

- Et toi, Ginny ? On n'a pas encore entendu l'avis de notre représentante officielle, s'inquiéta George.

Ginny leva alors les yeux de son parchemin, la mine songeuse.

- Sur le principe, j'ai rien à redire. Mes frères sont des génies ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Mais…? compléta anxieusement Fred.

- Mais j'ai des suggestions à faire, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Juste quelques petites choses pour améliorer.

- Vas-y, nous sommes tout ouïe, encouragea George en prenant une feuille vierge.

- Déjà, je pense qu'il faudrait que les noms s'affichent quand telle ou telle personne parle. Parce que c'est un peu difficile de suivre quand on ne connaît pas l'écriture des gens.

- Bien vu, approuva Fred.

- Et après, est-ce qu'il serait possible de personnaliser nos parchemins ? Comme ça, personne n'aurait le même et on ne risquerait pas de les mélanger. Et puis voir aussi si on ne peut pas les protéger, de façon à ce que personne à part le propriétaire du parchemin ne puisse s'en servir. Ça éviterait l'usurpation d'identité, ou quelque chose du style.

Harry et les autres regardèrent Ginny bouche bée. Elle avait analysé tout ça en quelques minutes et avait pointé des lacunes et des points faibles auxquels Harry n'aurait jamais pensé, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Mais Fred et George ne semblaient pas surpris de l'analyse de leur petite soeur. Au contraire, ils l'écoutaient avec attention et George notait les remarques de Ginny.

- Autre chose ? s'enquit Fred.

- Pour l'instant, non. Mais si je pense à autre chose, je vous ferai signe.

- Et vous ? Des réclamations à faire ? demanda sérieusement George.

Il y eut un instant de silence et ils se mirent à discuter tous en même temps, émettant toutes les idées qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Les jumeaux semblaient ravis de leur enthousiasme et la plume de George grattait le parchemin avec allégresse, notant remarques et idées soulevées.

Leur discussion dura pendant tout le dîner et même Mr et Mrs Weasley y ajoutèrent leur grain de sel.

L'effervescence de la journée avait tenu l'esprit de Harry loin de toute préoccupation, y compris le fait qu'il se rendait à Godric's Hollow le lendemain. Mais le soir venu, alors que tout le monde était occupé chacun de son côté, Harry se retrouva seul devant la cheminée. Il avait inconsciemment cherché la solitude et la nervosité se répandit insidieusement en lui.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? demanda la voix inquiète de Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui entrait dans le salon.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si…si, ça va, répondit doucement Harry en retournant son regard vers les flammes.

- Si tu veux que je te crois, il va falloir être plus convaincant, se moqua gentiment Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu es anxieux pour demain ?

- C'est si évident que ça ?

- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et puis ça se comprend.

Harry sourit à Ron et un silence paisible s'installa entre eux pendant quelques instants.

- Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ?

Harry éclata de rire. Ron était tellement prévisible par moment.

- Quoi ? Y a rien de drôle, grogna le rouquin.

- Laisse tomber. Tu me fais juste trop rigoler. Allez, c'est parti pour une partie d'échecs où tu vas encore m'écraser.

- Mais non, mais non, tenta Ron en disposant le plateau sur la table basse.

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique et Ron poussa un soupir amusé.

- Bon, d'accord. T'es vraiment nul aux échecs. Je pensai pourtant que tu aurais fini par t'améliorer…

- Je suis un cas désespéré, pouffa Harry.

- Et irrécupérable aussi. A ce stade-là, c'est à la limite du pathologique.

- Et encore un mot savant à ton répertoire, railla Harry. Je me demande comment tu parleras une fois que tu seras marié avec Mione.

- Je me le demande aussi…

Ron se plaqua une main sur la bouche, horrifié.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit…

- Je le savais ! rigola Harry en pointant un index triomphant vers son meilleur ami. Je savais que tu l'aimais ! Je suis peut-être nul en échecs mais là…

- Je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien, gémit Ron.

Le regard suppliant de son meilleur ami coupa net son fou rire.

- Je serai muet comme une tombe, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ?

- Parce que…marmonna Ron en se renfrognant.

- Parce que quoi ? Tu attends qu'un autre garçon te la vole sous le nez ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non…non, bien sûr que non. J'attends juste le bon moment…

- Et ce sera quand ?

- Quand ce sera le bon moment, répondit sèchement Ron. A toi de commencer.

- Espèce de tête de mule, soupira Harry en déplaçant sa première pièce.

Finalement, vers 23h, Ron annonça qu'il allait se coucher, histoire d'être en forme pour le lendemain et il conseilla à Harry d'essayer d'en faire autant. Ce dernier se retrouva à nouveau seul dans le salon mais finit par aller se coucher à son tour, à la fois angoissé et excité.

Il rejoignit sa chambre lentement, à l'écoute des moindres craquements de la maison qu'il en était venu à aimer comme son propre foyer. Une nouvelle vague de mélancolie l'envahit en pensant à ce qui aurait pu être si ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Jamais il n'avait autant songé à tout ce qu'il avait perdu mais on aurait dit que cette année, tout était fait pour qu'il y pense. Il soupira en poussant doucement la porte de la chambre de Ron et s'approcha de son lit sur la pointe des pieds. Nat était déjà profondément endormi. Ses cheveux lui obstruaient une grande partie du visage. Harry dégagea doucement les mèches blondes et l'ange émit un petit grognement en se recroquevillant un peu plus sous sa couette. Harry sourit et sa main s'attarda sur la joue de Nat. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil de Ron : minuit pile. Il se pencha vers son ange gardien et lui murmura :

- Bon anniversaire…

Oo

La nuit de Harry fut agitée, hantée par des rêves étranges, et surtout de courte durée. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir lorsque Nat vint lui sauter dessus en riant comme un gosse. Harry fut éjecté de son lit sans plus de cérémonie par un ange gardien débordant d'enthousiasme et Ron les poussa tous les deux vers les escaliers. Apparemment, Fred et George s'étaient chargés de réveiller les filles et Hermione émergea de la chambre tout sourire, encadrée par des jumeaux en pleine forme. Ginny suivit, le cheveu ébouriffé et l'oeil endormi.

- 'lut…marmonna-t-elle en voyant Harry.

- 'yeux Noël, Gin', articula-t-il avant de bailler.

- Allez, allez ! Les cadeaux attendent ! pressa Nat en les attrapant par les épaules pour les pousser devant lui.

Harry et Ginny entreprirent la laborieuse descente des escaliers en se soutenant mutuellement, complètement hermétiques aux encouragements de Nat qui les suppliait de se dépêcher. L'ange finit par les dépasser, leur jetant au passage un coup d'oeil exaspéré.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la cuisine déserte, tout le monde devait être devant le sapin, à attendre pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

- Café ? proposa Ginny, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je crois que j'y suis obligé, se résigna Harry.

Elle sourit et lui tendit une tasse avant de s'en servir une pour elle. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs mugs furent vides qu'ils consentirent à rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ils étaient tous autour du sapin magnifiquement décoré et une montagne de cadeaux s'entassait à son pied. Harry repéra sans mal le gros paquet qui devait être la télévision de Mr Weasley.

- Ah ben quand même ! s'agaça George.

- M'man, on peut y aller maintenant ? supplia Fred.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et le déballage débuta. Les exclamations de surprise et de joie ne tardèrent pas à retentir dans toute la pièce et la palme fut attribuée à Mr Weasley quand il découvrit la télévision. Il se mit aussitôt à tourner autour du carton avec des yeux émerveillés et quand il la sortit, il avait l'air d'un gamin devant le jouet qu'il attendait depuis des mois.

- Oh ! Merci Harry ! Merci merci merci ! Une vraie tivilésion ! Tu as vu ça Molly ?

- Oui…j'ai vu, soupira sa femme en jetant un regard las à la télé.

- Il faut absolument que je comprenne comment ça fonctionne.

- On pourra vous donner un cours en rentrant ce soir, proposa Hermione en tenant entre ses mains un livre sur les Runes offert par Marie.

- Ce serait formidable ! Merci beaucoup !

Harry sourit avec contentement et ouvrit le cadeau d'Hildius, curieux. Il en exhiba la réplique exacte du bonnet péruvien "fashion tendance" de l'Italien et le regarda une seconde avec perplexité. Il finit par sourire et l'enfila sans même se poser de question.

- Oooooh ! Comme tu es mignon avec ça ! taquina Nat. Tu me le prêteras ?

- Ca n'irait pas avec tes cheveux, répondit Harry d'un air pince-sans-rire. Il ne convient qu'aux beaux gosses ténébreux, blondinet !

Ginny éclata de rire et Nat, après un instant de surprise, tira la langue à Harry avant de s'intéresser au cadeau de Hermione.

- Harry ! Elle est magnifique ! s'extasia soudainement Hermione en dépliant sa nouvelle robe.

Elle la contempla avec émerveillement et se jeta sur son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir et vit par-dessus l'épaule de Hermione les jumeaux s'approcher de lui, un paquet à la main.

- Harry, voilà notre cadeau, annoncèrent-ils solennellement.

Hermione le lâcha et s'écarta, intriguée. Harry saisit la boîte que lui tendaient les jumeaux et déchira le papier avec précaution.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Harry sursauta violemment en entendant la voix s'élever de la boîte. Il jeta un regard perdu aux jumeaux qui lui firent signe d'ouvrir. Harry obéit d'une main tremblante et découvrit avec stupéfaction deux petits serpents noirs roulés au fond du carton. L'un avait les yeux verts et l'autre les yeux rouges et leurs petites langues roses dardaient en direction de la main de Harry.

- _Qui est-ce ? _siffla une deuxième voix.

_-_ _Harry,_ répondit-il avec hésitation.

Aussitôt, le silence tomba sur le salon. Le Fourchelang était toujours aussi efficace apparemment.

- _Harry_…siffla songeusement le serpent aux yeux verts. _Puissante magie…_

_- Chaleur aussi, _enchaîna le deuxième en se dressant.

Sa tête triangulaire frôla la main de Harry et celui-ci ne broncha pas, trop secoué par le choc.

- _Ce sera un bon maître, _conclut celui aux yeux rouges. _On peut lui faire confiance._

- Prends-les, Harry, encouragea Fred.

- Ils ne sont pas dangereux ? demanda Molly.

- Harry est leur maître désormais, il ne risque donc absolument rien. S'il ne leur avait pas convenu, ils n'auraient pas bougé, expliqua George d'un air ravi.

Harry posa la boîte sur le sol, remonta les manches de son pyjama et tendit ses mains aux serpents. Ceux-ci, après avoir dardé leur langue sur ses doigts, s'enroulèrent chacun autour d'un avant-bras et se retournèrent de manière à ce que leur tête repose sur ses poignets. Il frémit légèrement à leur contact mais finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable, juste étrange.

- _Vous êtes bien ?_ demanda Harry, toujours un peu décontenancé.

_-_ _Très bien, maître, _répondit celui aux yeux rouges.

Les deux serpents noirs fermèrent leurs yeux en même temps et s'endormirent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme espèce ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Jipo noir du désert. Equivalent des cobras, répondit fièrement Fred. Alors, Harry, ça te plait ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux rivés sur les deux serpents noirs enroulés sur ses avant-bras. Une fois le choc passé, il ne pouvait nier que les deux reptiles étaient splendides. Ils ne devaient pas mesurer plus de 20 cm et leurs écailles, noires au premier abord, étaient parsemées de reflets bleu foncé. Il sentait à peine leur poids tellement ils étaient légers. Il gratouilla la tête de celui aux yeux verts qui eut un petit sifflement de contentement. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry.

- Merci beaucoup ! C'est un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! dit-il aux jumeaux.

- Mais de rien. Alors maintenant quelques conseils : ils se nourrissent uniquement de choses sucrées, comme le miel ou la confiture, expliqua Fred.

- Et d'après la vendeuse, si tu t'en occupes bien, ils peuvent atteindre les deux mètres.

- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Yep. Et ce sont des protecteurs. Si jamais quelqu'un te fait du mal, c'est bien simple : ils attaquent. Une morsure étourdit, la deuxième paralyse et la troisième tue.

- Ah quand même…Autre chose ? demanda Harry.

- Non, c'est tout. De toute façon, vu que tu peux communiquer avec eux, ils devraient te faire part de ce dont ils ont besoin, dit George.

- Bon, en clair, il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à t'entendre siffler, conclut Ron avec un sourire crispé.

- C'est si désagréable que ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable. C'est juste…bizarre, répondit Nat en haussant les épaules. Mais on s'y fera.

- Il faut que tu leur trouves un nom, déclara sentencieusement Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée…Mioooooooooooooone ? T'aurais pas en réserve deux noms qui ont la classe ? demanda Harry d'un air suppliant.

Sa meilleure amie plissa les yeux et se mordilla l'ongle du pouce, signe d'une intense réflexion. Ils attendaient tous la solution géniale que la jeune sorcière ne manquerait pas de trouver.

- Et bien…commença-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi pas Gudule et Frédégonde ? proposa Ron en tentant de garder un air sérieux, tentative vaine, il va sans dire.

Harry le regarda un instant, interloqué, puis partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.

- J'ai dit pas trop ridicule, Ron, haleta Harry.

- Et alors ? C'est pas ridicule !

- Je préfère entendre les propositions de Hermione avant. Mais si jamais, elles ne me plaisent pas, je prends les tiens, promit Harry. Mione ?

- Et bien, tu pourrais en appeler un "Ladon", débuta Hermione, en reprenant tant bien que mal son sérieux. Il s'agit du dragon qui garde avec les héspérides le jardin des pommes d'or dans lequel Hercule doit s'introduire pendant ses douze travaux.

- Ah…Ladon me va. Je vais appeler celui aux yeux verts comme ça ! annonça Harry. Et pour le deuxième ?

- Hum…pourquoi pas Léviathan ?

- Mouais…c'est un peu trop long, grimaça Harry.

- On doit pouvoir le raccourcir, fit pensivement Hermione. Je sais ! Léviathan vient de l'hébreu Liwyatan…

- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c'est plus court, intervint Ron. Au moins Gudule, c'était court !

- Laisse-moi finir ! s'agaça Hermione en souriant néanmoins. Tu peux l'abréger en Yatan…si ça te convient.

- Ca me convient parfaitement ! T'es la meilleure Mione ! se réjouit Harry. Désolé Ron. Mais on dira que Gudule et Frédégonde sont leurs seconds prénoms.

Ron pouffa de rire tandis que Harry s'empressait de siffler leurs nouveaux noms à ses deux serpents qui les accueillirent avec perplexité, ne voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt de porter un nom. Il entreprit alors de leur expliquer, toujours en Fourchelang, l'utilité d'avoir un prénom tandis que les autres terminaient de déballer leurs paquets restants.

- Que diriez-vous d'un petit déjeuner ? proposa Molly en se levant une fois que tous les cadeaux furent sortis de leur emballage.

Ils accueillirent sa proposition avec enthousiasme et se tassèrent tous dans la petite cuisine du Terrier. Le petit-déjeuner de Noël fut animé et copieux et vers 10h, alors que Ron, Hermione, Nat et Ginny étaient à l'extérieur, prêts à aller prendre le Magicobus, Harry coinça Fred et George.

- Tout sera prêt pour ce soir ? interrogea-t-il.

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'offusqua George. Pour qui tu nous prends ?

- Nous sommes des pros ! renchérit Fred. Ne t'en fais pas. Ton cher ange gardien aura la plus belle fête d'anniversaire qu'il ait connu.

Harry sourit et remercia chaleureusement les jumeaux avant de sortir rejoindre ses amis dehors, ses deux Jipos fermement enroulés autour de ses avant-bras.

Hermione appela le Magicobus et ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur, direction Godric's Hollow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilààààààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ok, c'est pas du Jikahère mais je fais ce que je peux ! lol. Reviews pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiz ! Bizouilles les gens qui lisent !


	25. Godric's Hollow

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon, ben il me semble que j'ai pas mis trois plombes à updater cette fois-ci (même si j'ai pas été non plus un modèle de rapidité !). En tout cas, je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours autant…Pis je voudrais aussi vous dire que je vous adore. En commençant cette fic, j'aurai jamais pensé partager autant de choses avec des gens aussi géniaux les uns que les autres. Voilà, c'était la minute émotion du jour ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les RAR.

**RAR :**

**Halzin :** Contente que ça te plaise et que l'humour de Nat te fasse rigoler. Merci de ton passage. Bizouilles !

**lina44 :** Rhoooooo ! Mais t'as un don toi, jte jure ! A chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, je suis toute rouge pis complètement rassurée vis-à-vis de mon écriture. Donc merci merci beaucoup ! Et promis, j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec mes questions existentielles ! Ou du moins, je vais essayer. Mdr. Gros bizouilles !

**Sun :** Coucou à toi, nouvelle lectrice. Ravie de t'accueillir dans ce gros bazar que j'ai osé appeler fic. Mdr. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour ce qui est de la longeur de la fic, y a encore pas mal de marge. ;-). Bizouilles.

**MortCroc :** Salut ma chérie ! Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Mmmh ? Non ? Ben je te le dis : je t'adoooooore ! Pis tu me manques trop trop trop. Vivement que tu ais ton nouveau PC. Oui, oui, Nat est rien qu'à toi…ou presque ;-). Mais c'est clair que tu auras toujours la priorité. Lol. En tout cas, mici pour ton beta-reading ! Tu constateras qu'il y a quelques petits (gros ?) changements…Je sens que tu vas m'assassiner. Mdr. M'enfin, c'est pas grave. Bizouilles !

**aiedail :** Salut toi ! Contente que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle te fasse rigoler. Je me sens moins seule quand je sais que mon humour pourri fait rire du monde. ;-). Et ravie que mon sadisme plaise à quelqu'un ! lol. C'est rare ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Bizouilles !

**Florilège :** Bon…je vais essayer de pas tartiner dans cette rar mais ça va être dur. Donc déjà, j'étais un peu bcp sur le Q en lisant ta review. J'ai réussiiiiiiii ! T'as rien eu à dire sur un chapitreuh ! WOUHOU ! Bon…en même temps, tu t'es bien rattrapé sur celui-là…Erf…Ca doit être le chapitre que j'ai le plus retravailler. Mais je pense que ça valait le coup. Je vais éviter de répondre à tous les commentaires que tu m'as fait dans ta correc bis mais je dois dire que j'étais bien morte de rire quand j'ai vu le "Ilys sans peur et s'en fout des reproches". En tout cas, c'est bien vrai. Je ne pouvais point passer outre cette blagounette…le bébé est dans la poubelle…Arf arf arf. Ça me fait encore marrer rien que d'y repenser. C'est comme le bouh. D'ailleurs mon frangin m'a engueulé parce que je l'avais réveillé à rire comme une dinde asthmatique hier soir. Bah, c'est pas grave. Il s'en remettra. Bref (aaaaaaaaaaaaah !), mici pour ta review qui m'a fait sauter au plafond. Bizouilles mon ptit chou rien qu'à moi.  
PS : J'ai avancé Aveugle hier soir ! Bon, je garantie pas que ce soit bien mais j'ai repris. C'est déjà ça !

**Théalie :** Coucou ma ptite puce ! Pour répondre à tes questions, non, ce ne sont pas les anges qui choisissent leur protégé. J'avais plus dans l'idée que c'était la tâche des archanges qui distribuaient en fonction des personnalités de chaque ange gardien et du caractère de l'âme. Mais bon, on s'enfonce dans des considérations trop métaphysiques pour une Rar. Mdr. Et pour ce qui concerne la possible inimité entre l'ange de Voldie et de Nat, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas réfléchi mais l'hypothèse est plus que probable étant donné que l'ange de Voldie est profondément maléfique.  
Voilà l'épisode de Godric's Hollow qui va pas faire dans la gaité et l'allégresse…Même si c'est pas des larmes tout le long non plus. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bizouilles ma puce !

**mushu :** Contente que ça te plaise toujours. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Bizouilles.

**Squale :** Salut toi ! Ravie que l'idée des serpents te plaisent et c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi pour le fourchelang ! Faut bien que ça serve à autre chose qu'à ouvrir des passages secrets dans les toilettes des filles. Lol. Et oui, ta review m'a beaucoup touché ! C'est que je suis sensible moua ! mdr. Merci de tes encouragements ! Bizbiz.

**Basile :** Méééééééééééééé ! Pourquoi t'es plus sur msn :'(. Voilà, après ce cri du cœur désespéré, je vais pouvoir faire une rar normale (si tant est que je puisse faire une rar normale. Lol). Bé écoute,à part le fait que j'ai envie de te causer en direct live sur meu seu neu, ça va plutot pas mal si on oublie le boulot. Mais ça va, la pression s'est un peu relâchée donc j'ai plus de temps pour écrire. C'est-y pas bô ça ? ;). Baaaaah, pour ce qui concerne les surprises à Godric's Hollow, je pense que tu vas être un peu déçu…surtout si tu t'attendais à un chap où ça pète de partout. Et t'inquiète pour les liens entre Ginny et Harry, j'y travaille. Mouahahaha !  
Dégoûtée pour toi pour la fin du 6. C'est un crétin ton pote ou quoi ? è.é. Pffff, non mais siriusly…on ne raconte JAMAIS la fin d'un HP.  
Arf, tu veux me faire rougir en me plaçant au même niveau que le tome 6…J'ai cru que j'allais tomber de ma chaise. Lol. Miciiiiiiiiiii beaucoup. Ça me touche énormément ! (et c'est clair que personne pourra te gâcher la fin étant donné que personne n'est au courant, même pas moi…Enfin presque. Mdr).  
Sur ce, bizouilles mon pote ! Pis à un de ces jours (pas dans 15 ans non plus) sur msn !

**Tanuki Lady :** Coucou maman raton ! Comment je suis trop heureuse que ça te plaise ! Pis pour une fois qu'on ne voit rien venir pour le coup des serpents. Je suis fière de moi. Vivi l'histoire de Gwen n'est pas spécialement gaie mais c'est pour la bonne cause…enfin, façon de parler. Donc voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Gros gros bizoos ma pitite âme.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Coucou tite Nymphe ! Contente que les serpents te plaisent et voilà le dernier chapitre tout beau tout chaud. ;). J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bizouilles !

**La Folleuh :** Oïe…bé ma crevette, tu m'as pondu une super review de la mort qui tue là ! lol. Donc tu m'en voudras pas trop si je fais plus court quand même. Donc, avant toute chose, oui Gravitation ça déchire et non, les Toten Hosen, c'est pas bizarre du tout ! J'aime les Toten Hosen d'abord. Bref. Ravie que ça te fasse rigoler et que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour que ça continue à plaire à ma crevette d'amour à moi que j'aime. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je t'envoie un sms pour savoir si t'es pas mourue. N'empêche que c'est bizarre mais MortCroc aussi quand je lui dis Yatan, elle pense à Yatta…moi aussi d'ailleurs…mdr. On est vraiment irrécupérables. Sur ce, je te fais tout plein d'énooooooooooooormes bizoos. A plus tard !

**Danielove :** Salutations grande fan du Diudius ! lol. Bon ben désolé mais le grand Hildius ne sera pas dans ce chapitre. Ni dans le suivant si je me rappelle bien. Mais il reviendra en force dès le 27, t'inquiète po ! Voilà la suite ! Bizouilles !

**Eidole Shinigami** : Coucou toi ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère bien que ça va contiuner dans cette voix ! Bizouilles copine !

**Hop'eyes : **Salut toi ! Contente que le chapitre te plaise, tout comme l'idée de msn sur parchemins. Voilà le fameux chapitre sur Godric's Hollow…qui risque en effet d'être fort en émotion. Moi aussi j'aimai bien les prénoms débiles de Ron mais c'est pas très classe quand même. Mdr. Et Harry peut cacher certaines choses à Nat quand même…c'est difficile mais possible. Lol. Bizouilles !

**Enola :** Copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Moi vouloir voir toi d'abord ! lol. Ben ce chapitre tu l'as pas eu en avant-première (même si je t'ai lâchée quelques petits bouts en échange de morceaux du tien…). Pis le coup de Gudule et Frédégonde, je les ai rajouté au dernier moment…il était tard d'ailleurs. Je crois que ça se ressent. Mdr. Rar fort courte j'en conviens mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est la cruelle loi de msn ! D'ailleurs, trop fort le truc de Messagerie Sorcière Novatrice (je crois que je vais le ressortir ça parce que c'est trop bon ! T'es trop forte !)….No king, no king, lalalala (gomen, j'écoute la BO du Roi Lion en mm tps…--°). Mdr. Tout plein de gros gros bizoos !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Salut copine de moua ! C'est clair que le msn sorcier risque de rendre dingues tous les profs…niark niark. J'aimerai trop pouvoir avoir ça en cours…Ca serait trop cool ! lol. Pour ton info, les acteurs qui joues les jumeaux s'appellent James et Oliver Phelps ou un truc du style. Pour Nat, tu verras bien. Réponse à la fin du chapitre.  
Ché pas encore exactement combien de chapitre fera cette fic mais minimum…hum…35 (minimum minimum là. A mon avis, vu comme c'est parti, ça sera plus !). Pis pour mes projets, outre le MioneTom qui n'a pas franchement avancé, j'ai un Harry/Draco sur le feu (même qu'il est plutôt bien entamé) pis j'aimerai bien faire une fic sur les Maraudeurs, sans compter ma trad de Realizations que je dois finir et celle en collab avec toi. ;). Ca me rappelle qu'il faut que je lise Sleeping with the ennemy. Sur ce, je te fais des gros bizoos ma Emmanouette (mdr !).

_**Petit mot de dernière minute :**_Merci à MortCroc et à Flo qui ont laaaaaaaaaaargement contribué à rendre ce chapitre lisible. Mici beaucoup les filles, vous êtes trop fortes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 25 : Godric's Hollow**

- Harry, tu veux pas arrêter deux minutes, s'il te plait ? Stan n'arrête pas de nous lancer des regards bizarres, chuchota Hermione.

Harry arrêta de discuter avec Yatan, interloqué.

- Tu parles Fourchelang, soupira Ginny, amusée.

- Ah oui, pardon, répondit-il, embarrassé.

- _Que se passe-t-il, maître ? _interrogea Yatan.

- _Je ne peux plus discuter avec toi. Ceux de mon espèce n'aiment pas quand je parle ta langue. Ça leur fait peur._

- _Etrange…_

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire…_

- Harry ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Oui, oui, j'arrête, grogna Harry.

Il caressa du pouce la tête de Yatan en dessous de sa manche, en signe d'excuse, et reporta son attention sur ses amis.

- Ah, voilà Alex ! s'exclama Ron en voyant son Parchemin à Papotte clignoter.

Harry sortit le sien et salua chaleureusement le Bulgare. La discussion dériva rapidement sur des sujets hétéroclites et des réponses sans aucun rapportet ce n'est que quand Stan vint taper sur l'épaule de Harry qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Le Magicobus les déposa sur un petit chemin de terre à l'écart de la route principale, non loin de l'entrée du village. Le véhicule disparut dans un BANG sonore et Ron dû faire un bond en arrière pour éviter la giclée de neige sale. Harry avança de quelques pas, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse et l'excitation.

Hermione passa un bras sous le sien et il baissa les yeux vers elle.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Harry hocha la tête en déglutissant avec difficulté tant sa gorge était sèche.

- On peut commencer par faire un tour dans le village et aller manger un morceau avant d'aller voir la maison, proposa judicieusement Ron, bien conscient du trouble de son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais que tu peux avoir de bonnes idées, parfois, frérot ! s'exclama Ginny en attrapant le deuxième bras de Harry.

- Tu as vu comme on nous ignore ? fit douloureusement Nat en s'appuyant sur Ron.

- Ouais…Dès que môssieur le Survivant va quelque part, toutes les filles se pâment, rigola le rouquin.

- Oh, ça va toi ! grogna Harry en avançant vers la route principale. Je vais pas te piquer Mione, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Mais je le sais, c'est juste que…

- Oui ? encouragea Ginny alors que son frère pâlissait tout d'un coup.

- Mais non enfin je voulais dire que mais pas du tout non mais quoi, balbutia-t-il en prenant progressivement une couleur pivoine très tendance selon Hildius.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans Godric's Hollow en marchant sur le talus enneigé. Une atmosphère festive régnait dans le village décoré de guirlandes électriques, de branches de houx et de sapins. Un groupe d'enfants faisait une bataille de boules de neige sur la place de l'église et quelques petites filles, assises dans un coin, bien emmitouflées dans leurs grosses doudounes, comparaient leurs nouvelles poupées. Des odeurs appétissantes de cuisine flottaient dans l'air frais et Harry respira cette atmosphère joyeuse avec délectation alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Les filles lâchèrent ses bras et ils se promenèrent en bavardant joyeusement. Hermione expliquait discrètement à Ginny et Ron l'utilité des boîtes aux lettres et des cabines téléphoniques et Ron resta hypnotisé pendant cinq bonnes minutes par les télévisions allumées dans la vitrine d'un magasin d'électroménagers.

- Alors, c'est ça le foot ? fit-il pensivement en suivant l'évolution des joueurs.

- Yep, confirma Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Boarf…ben le quidditch c'est plus cool.

- C'est bizarre mais j'avais l'impression que ça t'intéressait…se moqua Hermione.

- Mais je ne suis pas fasciné. C'est juste que c'est rigolo…Et arrêtez de vous marrer parce que je m'enfonce lamentablement pris en flagrant délit d'amour du foot, soupira Ron, désabusé.

Harry cessa de rire en avisant un fleuriste de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Je voudrais acheter des fleurs pour ma mère…annonça-t-il. Ginny, tu m'accompagnes ?

- J'arrive.

La rouquine lui attrapa la main en souriant et ils traversèrent la rue après avoir évité deux petits garçons qui la descendaient en luge.

- On se rejoint sur la place de l'église ! lança Hermione en s'éloignant.

Harry agita la main, signe qu'il avait compris, et entraîna Ginny vers la boutique.

Oo

- Qu'est-ce que je prends à ton avis ? demanda Harry en se penchant sur les présentoirs.

Ginny se détourna des bougies parfumées à la rose pour s'approcher de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas…Tu ne sais pas quelles étaient ses fleurs préférées ?

Elle se rendit soudain compte de l'absurdité de la question et se tu. Un silence gêné plana un instant, rompu heureusement par l'arrivée de la vendeuse :

- Besoin d'aide, les enfants ?

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la vendeuse, stéréotype de la petite vieille au visage ridée comme une vieille pomme mais doux et aimable.

- Je voudrais acheter des fleurs pour ma mère, confia Harry.

- Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime ?

- Non.

- Dis-moi, mon petit, ta maman n'était pas Lily Potter ?

- Vous la connaissiez ? s'étrangla Harry en serrant instinctivement la main de Ginny.

- Bien entendu que je la connaissais ! Elle venait toutes les semaines me voir, le jeudi matin et elle prenait invariablement un bouquet de glaïeuls. Et ton père, James, passait régulièrement acheter un énorme bouquet de lys pour elle. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup je dois dire. Mais tu as les yeux…

- J'ai les yeux de ma mère, je sais, répondit Harry en souriant.

La petite vieille éclata de rire et hocha la tête. Ginny se détendit et lâcha la main de Harry.

- Je vais faire un tour dans les rayons, souffla-t-elle. A tout de suite.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Harry avec la vendeuse.

- Alors, si nous nous occupions de ton cas, jeune homme. Quel est ton prénom d'ailleurs ?

- Harry.

- Ah, bien sûr ! Harry ! J'avais oublié, pardonne-moi. Ma mémoire n'est plus aussi fidèle qu'autrefois. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Harry acquiesça, un peu nerveux.

- Besoin de renouer avec tes racines ?

- En quelque sorte.

- C'est bien. Il ne faut jamais oublié d'où l'on vient. J'ai carte blanche pour le bouquet ?

- Heu…oui, pourquoi pas ?

La fleuriste se dirigea vers son plan de travail en prenant au passage plusieurs glaïeuls et disparut dans la remise pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir avec plusieurs lys blancs. Elle s'affaira pendant plusieurs minutes sur le bouquet en chantonnant un cantique de Noël.

- Quelle tragédie tout de même…Une fuite de gaz et toi qui y survit miraculeusement, dit-elle soudainement sans lever les yeux de son travail. Mon pauvre petit…C'est vraiment une triste histoire.

Harry déglutit et lâcha un petit "oui".

- Oh, je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas raviver les mauvais souvenirs.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais bien, assura Harry en souriant difficilement.

Elle lui tapota gentiment la main et reprit son ouvrage.

- Hum…dites-moi, vous savez où se trouve la maison de mes parents ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y revenir avant aujourd'hui…

La petite vieille fronça les sourcils, sceptique, puis haussa les épaules.

- C'est à la sortie du village. La dernière maison…ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Tiens, c'est fini.

Elle lui tendit le bouquet et Harry la remercia.

- Combien je vous dois ?

- Rien du tout.

- Mais…

- Tutut ! Cadeau de la maison, sourit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Repasse me voir à l'occasion.

- M…merci !

Elle le poussa vers la sortie, attrapant au passage Ginny.

- Joyeux Noël, mes enfants ! Que Dieu vous bénisse.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le froid glacial avant même de s'en apercevoir et Harry contempla quelques secondes son bouquet.

- Elle est gentille cette grand-mère, un peu bizarre mais gentille, rigola Ginny.

- Oui…oui, un peu.

Ils rejoignirent les trois autres qui étaient assis sur un banc, regardant avec amusement la bataille de boules de neige qui s'éternisait. Nat leva la tête en premier et sourit largement à Harry.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Vous me croirez si vous voulez mais je suis encore tombé sur quelqu'un qui connaissait mes parents, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Nat.

- Comme dirait Hildius, c'est un signe ! fit Ron en ébouriffant les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- On pourrait se trouver un petit resto pour déjeuner, proposa Harry. C'est moi qui invite.

- Ok, trop cool. Maintenant que tu le dis j'ai repéré deux ou trois endroits sympas !

Hermione lui asséna une taloche derrière la tête et Ron lui lança un regard d'incompréhension

- Maieuh quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Harry le regarda, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres pendant que Ginny et Nat riaient à gorge déployée.

Ils flânèrent encore un moment dans les rues, s'arrêtant devant les restaurants qu'ils croisaient pour consulter les menus affichés dehors.

- Je mangerais bien italien, lança Ginny en consultant le menu d'une pizzeria.

- Italien alors ?

Harry reçut une réponse unanime et entra en tête dans le restaurant.

Ils ressortirent deux bonnes heures plus tard, l'esprit un peu embrumé par leur copieux repas. Quelques flocons égarés tombaient doucement sur le village redevenu calme et paisible. Chacun était chez soi pour fêter Noël en famille, bien au chaud au coin de la cheminée. Harry resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou et s'assura que ses deux serpents avaient suffisamment chaud.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la sortie du village, vers l'ancienne demeure des Potter…ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps pour la trouver. Une maison à moitié détruite se tenait sur le côté gauche de la route principale, un peu en retrait, entouré d'un jardin où la végétation avait repris ses droits.

- C'est là…murmura Harry en sentant son estomac faire des mouvements bizarres.

Il s'avança vers le portillon en bois et le poussa avec précaution. Aucun grincement ne se fit entendre et Harry pénétra dans la propriété. Un petit chemin de gravillons envahi par les mauvaises herbes menait à la maison, ou plutôt la ruine. Le premier étage de l'habitation avait été soufflé par l'explosion, il ne restait que quelques pans de murs encore debouts. Le rez-de-chaussée était encore à peu près en bon état si on oubliait les murs noircis, les fissures, les vitres brisées et la porte d'entrée qui tenait encore sur ses gonds Merlin seul savait comment.

Harry déglutit et fit un pas en arrière, plus du tout certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Ilsecoua la tête et tenta de reculer encore. Ses jambes s'étaient transformées en guimauve et il se sentait totalement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Une angoisse sans nom l'envahit peu à peu et il n'eut en aucun cas la force de la combattre. Son corps trembla doucement rettoutes ses bonnes résolutions, son idée de renouer avec ses racines lui parurent soudainement complètement stupides. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : faire demi-tour et s'enfuir aussi vite et aussi loin que possible.

- Harry…murmura doucement Hermione.

Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour…il devait le faire…Seul…Il s'avança vers la maison d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée se dresse devant lui. Le cerf qui servait de heurtoir était complètement noirci par la suie. Harry le nettoya d'une main tremblante, faisant apparaître la couleur dorée originelle, toute piquetée de rouille.

Harry déglutit à nouveau en reconnaissant Prongs et dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour pousser la porte, faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il remarqua à peine la chaleur qui se mit à irradier de sa bague. Ce détail lui semblait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Il déboucha sur un petit vestibule pris d'assaut par le lierre. Un portemanteau renversé barrait le chemin et Harry l'enjamba maladroitement pour pénétrer dans ce qui avait dû être le salon. Il vit du coin de l'œil la cuisine à droite, l'escalier à moitié détruit en face de lui. La moquette sous ses pieds était complètement rongée par les intempéries, un canapé renversé trônait au milieu de la pièce. De gros trous, comme des impacts de sorts, criblaient le meuble en piteux état. Harry réalisa avec horreur que son père avait dû s'abriter derrière pendant son combat contre Voldemort. Il avança encore de quelques pas, découvrant avec désolation et tristesse ce qu'il restait du mobilier de la pièce. Dans un coin du salon, il tomba sur un petit tas de jouets qui avait dû lui appartenir par le passé. Il s'accroupit et saisit doucement une grosse peluche en forme de cerf pourvu d'une oreille gauche complètement déchiquetée. Des cubes s'empilaient les uns sur les autres accompagnés de quelques soldats en bois. Harry serra contre lui sa peluche-cerf et enfouit son nez dedans. Elle sentait le moisi mais il s'en fichait bien. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ce petit coin, témoin de son passé. Des larmes amères et douloureuses coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et il ferma fort les yeux, la tête profondément enterrée dans sa peluche, étouffant ainsi ses sanglots. Il pleurait tout. Il pleurait la mort de ses parents, il pleurait son enfance perdue, il pleurait sur ce qui aurait pu être si Voldemort ne s'était pas intéressé à lui, s'il n'était pas né à la fin du mois de juillet. Il pleurait sa propre douleur.

Une étreinte réconfortante l'enveloppa tout à coup et il se laissa aller entre les bras sa meilleure amie dont il avait reconnu l'odeur, toujours fermement accroché à son cerf en peluche, comme un gosse à son doudou après un cauchemar. Et c'est ce qu'il était à cet instant, un gosse qui a peur et qui demande l'attention d'une grande personne pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout va bien, que c'était juste un mauvais rêve et qu'il peut se rendormir tranquillement, qu'on veille sur lui. Les bras de Ron vinrent se refermer autour d'eux, et Harry pleura longtemps, entouré par la seule véritable famille qui lui restait. Les larmes de Hermione se joignirent aux siennes mais elle le berça silencieusement tout en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

Bien des années après, Harry se souviendrait de ce moment avec embarras et nostalgie, de cet instant où il s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces à ses meilleurs amis, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et qu'il était resté le visage enfoui contre la poitrine de Hermione à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Oo

Quand ils ressortirent de la maison, Ginny et Nat ne dirent pas un mot, ne firent aucun commentaire sur les yeux bouffis de Harry ou encore sur le cerf en peluche qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

- Il faut que je trouve leurs tombes, annonça Harry d'une voix enrouée.

- Le cimetière doit être en centre ville, près de l'église je pense, dit Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la propriété sans un regard en arrière. Le trajet jusqu'au cimetière se fit dans un silence complet et parcoururent les allées jusqu'à trouver les tombes de James et Lily, dans un coin isolé du cimetière. Les deux stèles étaient entretenues correctement mais aucun bouquet ne les ornaient. Ron, Hermione, Nat et Ginny laissèrent Harry s'avançer seul vers l'endroit où reposait ses parents. Il s'accroupit et sortit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait réduit de sa poche afin de lui rendre sa taille normale et le déposa sur la tombe de sa mère. Il nettoya rapidement celle de son père et se redressa. Il serra les dents en maudissant Voldemort une nouvelle fois.

La tristesse et l'amertume firent alors place à une colère noire, une fureur telle qui n'en avait pas connu depuis des semaines. Un picotement désagréablement familier parcourut sa cicatrice et il entendit l'écho d'un hurlement déchirant et suraigu. Il eut un sourire carnassier en reconnaissant la voix de Voldemort. Inversion des rôles.

- Souffre, ordure, souffre autant que tu m'as fait souffrir, murmura-t-il.

- Harry, calme-toi, lui dit doucement Ron en posant une main sur son épaule.

Harry secoua la tête et inspira profondément pour calmer sa colère. Le picotement disparut tout comme l'écho et la tristesse reprit le dessus. Le répit avait été de courte durée.

Nat, Hermione et Ginny s'avancèrent à leur tour et ils se recueillirent ensemble sur les deux tombes pendant un moment avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner la route.

Le voyage de retour se déroula dans un silence quasi-complet, chacun étant plus ou moins plongé dans ses propres pensées. Harry contemplait distraitement le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, sa main furtivement serrée dans celle de son ange gardien.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier à la nuit tombante, alors que la tempête de neige qui s'était calmée pendant deux jours recommençait à faire des siennes. Les lumières de la maison des Weasley éclairaient leur chemin et leur hâte de rentrer se traduisit par leurs pas de plus en plus précipités.

Quelqu'un dut les voir revenir car un appel retentit dans la maison et une silhouette sortit dans la cour. Elle était bien trop grande pour appartenir à Molly et ce n'était pas du tout la carrure de Mr Weasley.

- Remus ! s'exclama Hermione.

Un vrai sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry et il se dépêcha avec les autres de rejoindre le Maraudeur qui se tenaient près du portail.

- Bonsoir les jeunes, salua-t-il. Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! répondit Ginny.

- Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir, fit Harry.

Remus tourna un regard indéchiffrable vers lui et après un instant de silence, il répondit :

- C'était ça ou je finissais réduit en charpie par Molly. Elle m'a grondé comme un gamin quand elle a appris que je comptais passer les fêtes au QG.

- Tu allais rester tout seul pour Noël ? s'écria Ron.

- Et bien...

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Vous vous êtes donnés le mot avec Hermione ou quoi ? pesta le rouquin.

Hermione rosit légèrement en baissant les yeux et Nat pouffa de rire.

- Franchement, Remus…soupira Ginny. Malgré tout le respect que je te dois en tant que prof et aîné, permets-moi de te dire que tu es une véritable tête de mule.

Remus éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

- Vous devriez rentrer. Tonks vous attends avec impatience, finit-il par dire.

- Tonks est là aussi ? s'exclama Hermione en battant des mains.

- YAHAAAAAA ! TOOOOOOOOOOONKS !

- Je crois que Ginny est contente de la revoir, constata Nat en suivant des yeux la jeune Weasley ou du moins en avait-il l'intention mais elle avait filé, courant plus vite qu'un élève en retard au cours de Rogue.

Un cri retentit de nouveau dans la maison et Ginny s'engouffra dans le Terrier. Un grand fracas s'éleva suivi d'éclats de rire et des remontrances de Molly.

- Bon, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas trop de blessés, rigola Ron.

- Attends, je viens avec toi.

Nat partit à son tour et Harry se retrouva seul avec Remus. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, silencieux, et chacun cherchait quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre. Remus baissa finalement les yeux et sourit quand il avisa le cerf en peluche.

- Tu as trouvé Monsieur Pong, constata-t-il.

- Qui ?

- Monsieur Pong. C'est la première peluche que ton père t'a offert et quand tu as commencé à parler, tu n'arrivais pas à dire Prongs, juste Pong. D'où ce nom…Sirius avait trouvé amusant d'appeler cette peluche comme ça.

- Oh…

- Alors ? interrogea Remus, sérieux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'était dur. Mais je devais le faire.

- Je suppose…

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Ce fut au tour de Remus de hausser les épaules.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'y retourner après l'enterrement. Trop de souvenirs là-bas.

Harry fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

- Accompagne-moi la prochaine fois, proposa-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Remus, mal à l'aise.

- On verra bien.

Un sifflement courroucé se fit entendre et Harry sursauta légèrement.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Vous comptez rester encore longtemps dehors ? Il commence à faire froid ! _s'agaça Ladon.

_- Parle mieux que ça au maître, _gronda Yatan. _Pardonnez-le, maître mais je dois avouer qu'il fait frais._

_- Ne vous en faites pas, on va rentrer, _lesrassura Harry en souriant.

- Heu…Harry ?

- Hein ? Oh, pardon, Remus. Je parlais à mes deux Jipos.

- Tes QUOI ? s'étrangla le lycanthrope.

- Mes Jipos. Les jumeaux me les ont offert ce matin. Je te les montrerai quand on sera à l'intérieur. Ces messieurs ont trop froid pour le moment. On y va ?

Remus se tu mais le regard noir qu'il lança vers la maison trahissait son avis sur la question.

Ils rentrèrent à leur tour dans le Terrier et Molly s'empressa de serrer Harry dans ses bras. Elle ne lui posa aucune question et se contenta de l'observer un instant, une main sur sa joue.

- Tout le monde est au salon, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et partit avec Remus vers la pièce bruyante. Tonks se prit les pieds dans le tapis en venant saluer Harry et lui tomba dans les bras. Harry éclata de rire et remit la jeune Auror sur ses pieds.

- Content de te revoir Tonks, dit-il sincèrement. J'adore tes cheveux.

- Vrai ? sourit-elle en entortillant autour de son index une de ses longues boucles violettes. Et bien, je dois dire que tu es devenu plus que pas mal depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Heu…Et bien, merci, répondit Harry en se sentant rougir.

- Harry ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Hermione qui lui jeta un regard désespéré. Mr Weasley n'avait visiblement pas oublié la leçon sur la télévision promise le matin-même et Harry eut un soupir amusé.

- J'arrive.

A eux deux, ils parvinrent à empêcher Arthur de faire exploser la télé et après lui avoir sommairement expliqué comment ça marchait, Hermione réussit à créer une source d'énergie suffisante pour alimenter l'appareil.

- Reculez-vous un peu, Mr Weasley, dit Harry en s'emparant de télécommande.

- C'est dangereux ?

- Non, c'est juste que vous me marchez sur le pied, rigola Harry alors que Arthur se répendait en excuses.

Un silence religieux s'abattit ensuite sur le salon et tous avaient le regard rivé sur l'étrange boîte noire. Harry croisa les doigts pour que le sortilège de sa meilleure amie fonctionne et il mit la télé en marche. Et, miracle de Noël ou dextérité de Hermione, ça fonctionna sans explosion, arrachant un soupir déçu aux jumeaux. Harry zappa rapidement sur toutes les chaînes, passant outre les exclamations de surprise et d'enthousiasme de tous les sorciers pure souche qui découvraient les joies de la technologie moldue. Il s'arrêta finalement sur une émission qui diffusait des chants de Noël et tendit la télécommande à Arthur. Il lui expliqua rapidement comment s'en servir et au bout d'une minute, Mr Weasley changeait de chaînes aussi vite que son ombre, s'extasiant sur tous les programmes aperçus. Hermione entreprit de lui faire un petit cours rapide sur ce qu'étaient les films, les séries, les pubs et autres jeux débiles qu'on pouvait trouver sur le petit écran.

Nat était installé dans un coin à l'écart de tout le monde, visiblement mélancolique. Mais comme Harry se dirigeait vers lui, il se fit intercepter par les jumeaux.

- On aurait besoin que tu éloignes Nat pendant quelques minutes le temps qu'on mette la dernière touche à nos décorations pour la fête.

Harry se frappa le front. Avec les évenements de la journée, la fête d'anniversaire lui était complètement sortit de l'esprit.

- Tout est au point ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment, on a tout mis sous Sortilège d'Illusion, comme pour la cuisine de maman cet été. Mais il faut qu'on les retire, qu'on installe les cadeaux et que Maman mette en place ce qu'elle a prévu pour le dîner.

- Vous avez besoin de combien de temps ?

- Dix minutes, maximum, répondit Fred en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Nat.

- Ok. A tout de suite.

- Alpha bravo à tango charlie : le bébé dort dans la poubelle, je répéte : le bébé dort dans la poubelle (n/a : private joke). Phase 3 enclenchée. A vous, murmura George en s'éloignant avec Fred qui éclata de rire.

Harry rit doucement en s'approchant de son ange gardien et lui tendit la main.

- Quoi ?

- Viens avec moi, demanda Harry.

Nat soupira et prit la main offerte. Harry le mit sur ses pieds et l'entraîna à l'étage. Il referma derrière eux la porte de la chambre de Ron et s'assit sur son lit.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda Nat.

- Tu décides à me dire ce qui ne va pas ou alors je mets en route mon Troisième Œil ? questionna Harry en déposant Yatan sur son oreiller.

Il leva les yeux vers son ange gardien et attendit patiemment une réponse qui ne voulait visiblement pas venir.

- Génial…soupira Harry en posant Ladon à côté de Yatan.

Il sortit alors sa baguette et jeta un sort de réchauffement à son oreiller pour que ses deux serpents n'aient pas froids.

- _Je vous apporterai à manger tout à l'heure, _leur siffla-t-il.

_- Merci maître, _répondit Ladon d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry leur caressa la tête à tous les deux puis se leva et se planta devant l'ange muet.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'esprit de Noël ne te réussit pas…constata-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Nat.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Un petit coup de blues, je suppose. Et un trop plein d'émotions aussi…

Harry réalisa que son ange gardien avait dû subir sa tempête émotionnelle de la journée à cause du lien qui les unissait tous les deux. Harry ferma les yeux et attira l'ange dans une étreinte. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce lien particulier et d'y faire passer toute la sérénité et l'apaisement qu'il ressentait à présent. Nat resta immobile entre ses bras mais sembla s'apaiser progressivement. Il finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de Harry et lui sourit doucement.

- Ca va mieux ? questionna Harry.

- Je crois oui.

- Parfait. Descendons dans ce cas, lança Harry en retenant tant bien que mal un sourire d'anticipation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? fit Nat d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Moi ? Mais rien. Tu me connais…

- Justement, je te connais parfaitement bien. Et quand tu as ce sourire triomphant, c'est que tu as préparé quelque chose.

- Hé hé hé.

- Par Waida, dites-moi que je rêve !

- Allez, viens, Ange de mon cœur !

Nat pouffa de rire et laissa Harry le pousser hors de la chambre. Ils rejoignirent tous deux le salon devenu étrangement silencieux et obscur.

- Qu'est-ce que…commença Nat.

- SURPRISE !

Tous les Weasley et non-Weasley surgirent de derrière les meubles alors que les lumières se rallumaient. La pièce était splendidement décorée avec de grandes bannières, des guirlandes et des lampions qui flottaient tous seuls. Un tas de paquets s'entassaient sur la table basse et un buffet couvert de nourriture diverses et variées avait été casé tant bien que mal à côté du sapin.

Nat se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Tu t'en es souvenu ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, non, je ne m'en rappelais pas du tout et je n'ai en aucun cas demandé un coup de main à mes fidèles alliés, railla Harry. Tout ce que tu vois n'est que le produit de ton imagination.

- Imbécile, rigola Nat en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

- A ton service, mon cher, rit Harry.

La soirée se déroula magnifiquement bien. Le repas était un pur délice et Nat fit plus qu'honneur à l'énorme gâteau au chocolat préparé par Mrs Weasley. L'ange se répandit en remerciement en découvrant ses cadeaux. Ils s'étaient tous creusés la tête pour trouver des cadeaux originaux. Ginny et Ron s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui offrir tout un assortiment de toiles vierges et de tubes de peintures multicolores. Hermione lui avait déniché un livre sur le chocolat mais qui avait la particularité d'être mangeable, permettant ainsi au lecteur de découvrir toutes les espèces de chocolat qui existait sur le globe.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu m'as jamais offert ça ! protesta Ron.

- Non mais quel gamin ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

- M'en fous ! Je te déshérite !

Hermione haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Je te déshérite quand même !

- Irrécupérable, soupira Ginny.

Les jumeaux lui annonçèrent que leur cadeau se déroulerait dehors à minuit pile. Nat hocha la tête en souriant. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à son niveau.

- Tu peux relever ta manche s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Oulà…Qu'est-ce que tu as été encore inventé toi ?

- Aie confiance…soupira Harry.

- Mouais…j'ai confiance en toi mais pas en tes idées tordues, bougonna Nat en relevant néanmoins sa manche.

Harry marmonna une formule magique et un petit éclair rouge apparut progressivement sur la peau blanche de son ange gardien.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Regarde ! le coupa Harry en exhibant son épaule gauche où de deux ailes blanches se déployaient fièrement.

Le regard de Nat alla de l'éclair rouge aux ailes puis des ailes aux yeux de Harry. Il lui fit un grand sourire et le remercia chaleureusement.

- Mais c'est-y pas beau tout ça ! A quand la demande en mariage ? demanda Fred en souriant malicieusement.

Harry et Nat levèrent simultanément les yeux au cielen ignorant superbementles éclats de rire des autres.

A minuit tapante, les jumeaux les entraînèrent tous dans le jardin et tirèrent un splendide feu d'artifices dans lequel ils avaient mis toute leur maestria. Ça donna un résultat magnifique et Harry, le derrière dans la neige, profita pleinement de ce moment de tranquillité, entouré par ses amis et sa famille d'adoption.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilou ! Toujours pareil, si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez me laisser un ptit mot ! Ca fait toujours plaisir. ;-).


	26. I wish you a Merry Christmas

Hello everyone !

Ben déjà désolée pour l'immonde retard mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est celui du temps et du timing entre mes bêtas et moi." GOMEN ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment ... vraiment désolée. Mais j'ai vraiment fait comme j'ai pu. Mais surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'abandonne pas (sauf cas de force majeure...et encore !). Vous aurez la fin de cette fic un jour ou l'autre.  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews adorables. Elles m'ont énormément touchées.

Je réponds une dernière fois aux reviews anonymes mais ceux qui veulent une réponse, ce serait gentil de me laisser une adresse où je puisse vous répondre.

**Sqaule :** Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et ce que tu me dis à propos de la relation Harry/Nat me touche énormément parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment réussi. C'était tout à fait ça que je voulais faire passer et d'après ce que tu me dis, je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. Donc je suis très contente. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les derniers chapitres sont des chapitres de transitions mais j'essaie quand même de les rendre intéressants. Et si ça te plait, tant mieux ! En tout cas, encore merci. Biz à toi !

**_Petit mot de dernière minute :_ **Un grand merci à mes trois bêtas, Flo, MortCroc et Eno (t'auras ta RAR par msn ou par mail, t'inquiète pas.). Vous faites vraiment un très bon travail de débilisation les filles. Je vous adore !

**_Petit mot de dernière seconde_** : Chapitre entièrement dédié à Emma pour son anniversaire (désolée, pitit cadeau quelque peu en retard...hem...lol !) Bizouilles à toé !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 26 : I wish you a Merry Christmas and an Happy New Year**

Harry somnolait paisiblement sous sa couette, profitant sereinement de la fin de sa grasse matinée, le nez dans Mr Pong débarassé de son odeur de moisi par Mrs Weasley, avec les bruits étouffés et rassurants de la maison en fond sonore. Ça le changeait de d'habitude. En temps normal, il avait toujours un souci en tête, un problème à régler ou tout simplement sa cicatrice qui l'ennuyait.

Son estomac grondant vint perturber sa tranquillité et il se décida enfin à sortir de son nid douillet pour aller grignoter quelque chose. Il enfila rapidement un sweat-shirt trop large et descendit à la cuisine, encore mal réveillé.

Tonks, Ginny et Hermione étaient installées à la table de la cuisine, papotant avec animation tandis que Molly s'activait déjà à ses fourneaux pour le déjeuner. Nat suivait avec un air gourmand chacun des gestes de Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle faisait fondre du chocolat pour son gâteau.

- 'jour, marmonna Harry en descendant les dernières marches.

- Ah enfin ! sourit Hermione.

- Mmmmh…grogna-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Tonks, les yeux dans le vague.

Molly disposa aussitôt devant lui un plantureux petit déjeuner, Harry la remercia et remarqua alors le calme relatif de la maison.

- Où sont les autres ?

- J'ai envoyé Arthur, Ron et Remus faire quelques courses de dernière minute, Fred et George sont à leur boutique. PAS TOUCHE ! gronda Molly en tapant sur les doigts de Nat qui se dirigeaient alors dangereusement vers la casserole de chocolat fondu.

- Aïeuh !

Harry sourit faiblement et attaqua son petit déjeuner, un peu comateux.

- Ah, voilà du courrier ! annonça Ginny en regardant par la fenêtre. C'est bizarre à cette heure-ci…

Harry leva les yeux de son toast pour voir un hibou grand-duc vaguement familier se diriger vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. L'oiseau pénétra majestueusement dans la pièce et fondit directement vers Nathanaël qui ne broncha pas. Le hibou se posa sur son épaule et une fois déchargé de sa lettre, repartit comme il était venu.

Harry, un peu intrigué, observa attentivement son ange gardien décacheter l'enveloppe et déplier le parchemin. Nat pâlit à vue d'œil au fil de sa lecturealors queses mains se crispaient sur la lettre.

- Nat ? appela-t-il.

L'ange ne répondit pas et une vague d'inquiétude, transmise par leur lien, envahit Harry. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau l'appeler, Nathanaël disparut silencieusement de la pièce, aussi soudainement que s'il avait transplané.

Un silence stupéfait tomba sur la pièce et ce fut Hermione qui sortit la première de son hébétude.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Euh pas moi en tout cas…balbutia Harry.

- Et je croyais qu'il y avait une barrière anti-transplanage autour de la maison ! ajouta Ginny perplexe.

- Il n'a pas transplané, coupa Tonks en secouant la tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'y a pas eu de bruit…

- Oh…

- Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment il a fait alors, fit pensivement Hermione.

Harry se concentra une seconde sur son lien et fit parvenir son inquiétude à Nat qui lui répondit en lui envoyant une vague rassurante avec néanmoins une pointe d'angoisse.

- C'est bon, il va bien, rassura Harry qui reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner.

- Comment tu…

Harry coupa Hermione d'un regard et continua à beurrer son toast avec dévotion.

Une fois son estomac satisfait, il remonta dans sa chambre s'habiller et donner à manger à Ladon et Yatan. Et alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la silhouette familière de son ange gardien se découpa au bout du chemin qui menait au Terrier. Harry enfila son bonnet péruvien offert par Hildius et prit la cape de Ron qui traînait dans un coin avant de descendre les escaliers en catastrophe. Il passa en trombe dans la cuisine, ignorant les petits cris de surprise de ses occupantes, et sortit dans le froid glacial. Il trottina à la rencontre de Nathanaël, qui marchait à pas lents sur le chemin couvert de neige fraîche. Il tenait encore à la main la lettre qu'il avait reçue et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Nat ? appela Harry en arrivant devant lui.

- Ah c'est toi…

- Oui, c'est moi, soupira Harry avec exaspération. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite ? D'ailleurs comment t'as fait pour transplaner ? Et puis où…

- Harry, stop ! coupa Nat en le baillonant avec sa main glacée et bleuie par le froid.

Harry se rendit compte alors que son ange gardien ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise hawaïenne (n/a : Et il a aussi un pantalon, bande de perverses ! Non mais je vous venir d'ici !è.é).

L'ange lui mit la lettre dans la main en guise de réponse. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant les mains de son ange gardien ainsi que ses lèvres en fort mauvais état et sortit sa baguette pour métamorphoser deux brindilles en une cape et une paire de gants.

- Mets-ça avant de te transformer en schtroumpf !

- Pardon ?

- Tu deviens tout bleu !

- Oh…je n'avais pas senti ça, répondit sérieusement l'ange en observant ses mains avec une curiosité détachée.

- J'avais cru remarquer ! gronda Harry en jetant la cape sur les épaules de Nat. Mets tes gants.

Tandis que l'ange s'exécutait docilement, il déplia la lettre en pestant contre ses doigts déjà gourds et lut :

_Nathanaël, _

_Je désirais simplement te mettre au courant du magnifique présent que mon père me fait pour mes 17 ans. Il veut que je devienne "l'un des leurs", comme il le dit si bien. Il m'a annoncé cette bonne nouvelle hier, comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau dont je puisse rêver. Etrangement, je ne partage pas son enthousiasme… si tant est que mon père puisse montrer le moindre signe d'enthousiasme pour quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai guère d'idées quant à la manière dont je pourrai décliner cette offre si alléchante. Après tout, qui n'a jamais rêvé de perdre sa liberté ? _

_Si jamais tu as une idée de génie, je te serai infiniment reconnaissant de m'en faire part. J'ai bien peur que sinon, ma liberté ne me coûte la vie, sans vouloir paraître trop mélodramatique, sentiment bien entendu si peu digne de la grandeur des Malfoy. _

_D.M._

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Bon, ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas mais pas si tôt. La réalité le heurta de plein fouet quand il se rendit compte que bientôt, certains de ses condisciples allaient faire un choix qui les amèneraient à se battre contre lui.

Mais le fait que ce soit Draco qui soit concerné le rendait littéralement furieux alors qu'il y a quelques temps, il s'en serait moqué éperdument, et même plus, ça n'aurait fait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait du blond depuis 6 ans.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! lança-t-il avec détermination.

- Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne rien tenter pour le moment, grogna Nat avec mauvaise humeur.

- Dumble…

- C'est lui que j'ai été voir.

- Oh…et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?

- Que pour l'instant, on ne devait en aucun cas essayer de rentrer en contact avec Draco carcela risquerait de le mettre dans une position délicate.

- Mais…

- Severus a promis de garder un œil sur lui et de le transférer au QG de l'Ordre au moindre danger.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, la rouvrit à nouveau mais finit par soupirer en signe de défaite.

- Et après ?

- Après ? Et bien…on verra.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et Harry ne su quoi faire pour réconforter Nat…pas plus que pour aider Draco. La neige recommença à tomber et Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui. Il prit gentiment son ange par le bras et l'entraîna vers la maison.

A peine eurent-ils posé un pied à l'intérieur de la cuisine que Molly se rua sur eux et s'empressa de leur jeter des Sortilèges de réchauffement puis gronda copieusement Nat en voyant l'état de ses mains.

Arthur, Remus et Ron rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Arthur entraîna Harry dans le salon dès qu'il l'aperçut, pour lui poser des questions sur la télévision. Hermione arriva en renfort mais Mr Weasley était insatiable et ce ne fut que quand Molly les appela pour le déjeuner que Arthur consentit à les laisser tranquille.

Oo

Quelques jours passèrent tranquillement, enfin aussi tranquillement que possible quand on vivait sous le même toit que les jumeaux Weasley. Nat envoya une réponse à Draco mais Harry ne réussit pas à en connaître la teneur. Il tenta de questionner à plusieurs reprises son ange gardien pour savoir mais celui-ci resta muet, se contentant à chaque fois de jeter à Harry un regard sombre.

Le jour de la Saint Sylvestre, Harry et Ron décidèrent de se lever de bonne heure pour une fois et de s'entraîner un peu au maniement de leurs armes. Milboard leur avait en effet recommandé de s'exercer pendant ces deux semaines de vacances et jusqu'à présent, les deux garçons avaient quelque peu négligé ce conseil, plus occupés à ne rien faire et à…ne rien faire. "Les vacances sont faites pour glander" avait asséné Ron après que Hermione leur ait fait un sermon comme quoi ils devaient profiter des vacances pour entamer leurs révisions en vue des examens de fin d'année. Les deux meilleurs amis de Harry n'avaient définitivement pas la même conception de la vie.

Ainsi donc, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent dehors alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Ils avaient revêtus leurs tenues de combat et s'étaient mutuellement jeté un Sort de Chaleur Corporelle pour ne pas mourir de froid.

- Tu es sûr qu'on était obligé de se lever si tôt ? grogna Ron en baillant.

- Tu préférerais peut-être faire ça une fois que Fred et George seront réveillés ? Personnellement, ça ne me tente pas plus que ça, répondit Harry avec une grimace.

- Vu sous cet angle, abdiqua le rouquin en s'échauffant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se firent face, arme à la main.

- Prêt ? demanda Harry.

- Euh…pas d'élémentaire, hein ? demanda Ron, un peu inquiet.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

- Je suis prêt alors !

Harry eut un peu de mal à se battre contre Ron. C'était son meilleur ami, presque son frère, et, bien qu'il sache qu'il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté, il n'était pas à l'aise. Pourtant, ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème de se battre contre Blaise ou Draco…quoique Draco fût encore un cas à part.

- Hum…C'est une impression ou tu n'es pas très motivé ? constata Ron une fois Harry désarmé et à terre.

- T'as deviné ça tout seul ? grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'arrive pas à me battre contre toi.

- Mouais…Je savais que ton amour profond et inconditionnel pour ma divine personne poserait problème, lâcha Ron en aidant son meilleur ami à se relever.

- T'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop là ? demanda Harry en se retenant de rire.

- C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

- J'ai pas envie de te faire mal, c'est tout…

- La bonne excuse, railla Ron. Non, blague à part, si tu n'arrives pas à te battre contre moi comment on va faire ?

- Le bon vieux truc du mannequin ?

Ron réfléchit une seconde et acquiesça.

- Va pour un Voldy.

Harry sourit et métamorphosa une branche en mannequin tandis que Ron s'occupait des vêtements. Dix minutes plus tard, Voldy, 23e du nom était fin prêt à se faire réduire en bouillie. Harry avait dégoté une formule pour le rendre un tant soit peu résistant étant donné qu'ils étaient à deux contre un.

- Prêt cette fois-ci ? interrogea Ron.

- Oui. _Occidere Maxima !_ lança Harry avant de s'empresser de ranger sa baguette.

Voldy se jeta immédiatement sur eux, une lourde branche à la main. Ron contra l'attaque sans difficulté et riposta. Harry attaqua à son tour et bientôt, une pluie de coups s'abattit sur le mannequin qui s'avéra plus résistant que prévu.

- Nom d'une bouse d'hippogriffe ! T'as mis la dose ce matin, articula Ron, la respiration saccadée.

- On dirait bien…répondit Harry en parant un coup vicieux. Mais crève, stupide mannequin !

Un long poignard vint soudainement se planter dans le bras gauche de Voldy qui recula instantanément.

Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres, jeta un regard malicieux à ses deux amis.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Harry sourit à son tour et hocha la tête alors que Ron essayait de faucher les jambes du mannequin. Au bout de 20 minutes d'efforts combinés, le trio réussit à venir à bout de Voldy qui fut réduit à l'état de charpie . Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se laissèrent tomber dans la neige qu'ils s'aperçurent que la famille Weasley et Nathanaël les regardaient avec différentes expressions. Ginny et Nat ne manifestaient aucun signe de surprise, parfaitement habitués à ce genre de démonstrations et celle d'aujourd'hui n'était pas la plus impressionnante, loin s'en faut.Sans compter l'affrontement mémorable entre Harry et Draco, déjà rentré dans les annales, les combats entre les élèves de 6e et 7e années étaient très prisés par les élèves plus jeunes. On retenait par exemple la lutte entre une Poufsouffle et un Serpentard qui avaient tous deux mêlé techniques de kung-fu et offensives armées. Et le mépris visible des deux élèves pour les lois de la gravité et la pesanteur n'avait rendu le combat que plus spectaculaire.

Mais les autres membres de la tribu Weasley ne semblaient pas aussi blasés, loin de là. Molly, folle de terreur, avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ce qui était il y a peu le bras de son mari, mari qui pour sa part arborait une expession mêlée de fierté et de perplexité.

L'expression la plus drôle était cependant celle des jumeaux qui ne semblaient tout simplement pas revenir de leur stupeur. Leurs yeux exorbités contemplaient les armes qui reposaient paisiblement à côté des trois jeunes gens assis dans la neige. Ginny passa une main devant le regard fixe de George.

- Hum…Ca va tous les deux ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- George ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est parti de Poudlard l'an dernier ? gémit lamentablement Fred.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire et se relevèrent, aidant Hermione à faire de même.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile d'avoir votre propre arme, déclara Hermione. C'est de la manier correctement qui prend du temps.

- Comment on fait ? questionna George avec avidité.

- Essence du Ka, une bonne séance de planage intensif et le tour est joué, répondit distraitement Ron. Sur ce, je vais prendre une douche.

Il rangea sa hache dans son étui et fit disparaître le tout d'un claquement de doigts.

- J'irai après toi, fit Harry en s'étirant.

Hermione agita sa baguette et fit disparaître Voldy XXIII ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Tout le monde rentra au chaud et Harry laissa galamment Hermione prendre la salle de bains avant de pouvoir lui-même accéder à la douche. L'eau chaude glissait le long de ses membres endoloris, diminuant quelque peu ses courbatures.

Tout commença par un léger picotement au niveau de sa cicatrice. Harry fronça les sourcils en se frottant machinalement le front. Il ajusta automatiquement ses barrières mentales, comme Dumbledore lui avait enseigné au cours des semaines passées, mais le picotement se transforma rapidement en douleur lancinante.

- Merde…

Il coupa rapidement l'eau et sortit précipitamment de la cabine de douche, enroulant maladroitement une serviette autour de sa taille. La douleur alla crescendo et Harry s'agrippa au lavabo, priant toutes les divinités existantes pour que ça passe rapidement.

- Pas maintenant, siffla-t-il.

Une nouvelle vague de souffrance explosa dans sa tête et ses lèvres serrées laissèrent passer un gémissement étouffé. Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements, alors que rage et souffrance se mêlaient chaotiquement en lui. La bague de son père qui ne le quittait plus se mit à irradier une douce chaleur et Harry ne prêta qu'une vague attention à l'air qui frémissait autour de lui, plus préoccupé par ses barrières mentales qui se fissuraient progressivement sous les assauts de Voldemort, et ce, malgré ses efforts pour le repousser. Son corps déjà humide se couvrit d'une pellicule de sueur alors qu'il se concentrait pour contrer Voldemort. Mais le mage noir n'était pas le plus grand Legilimens du siècle pour rien. Une attaque plus puissante que les autres eut raison des dernières défenses de Harry qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, à peine conscient de ses propres hurlements de douleur. Une succession d'images envahirent son esprit si rapidement qu'il en eut le vertige.

Mangemorts.

_Flash_

Ministère.

_Flash_

Carnage.

_Flash_

Marque des Ténèbres.

Puis tout cessa, le laissant tremblant sur le sol avec une impression de vide profond. Les battements saccadés de son cœur résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles alors qu'il se redressait tant bien que mal . Il se rendit alors compte qu'un groupe de personnes s'agglutinait à la porte de la salle de bains sans qu'il soit capable de les distinguer.

- Lunettes, marmonna-t-il et quasiment aussitôt ses lunettes posées initialement sur le bord du lavabo percutèrent sa tempe avant de tomber sur le sol.

Il les mit rapidement sur son nez manquant au passage de se crever un œil du fait de ses mains tremblantes.

Ils étaient tous là, Weasley et non Weasley, arborant divers degrés de pâleur, voire une intéressante couleur verte pour Fred.

- Harry ! Abaisse cette foutue barrière ! s'exclama rageusement Nat, mort d'inquiétude.

Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe et s'aperçut alors seulement du dôme légèrement scintillant qui l'entourait. Il se concentra moins d'une seconde et la protection fut abaissée, permettant à Nat de se précipiter vers lui.

- Par Waida, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? souffla Nat en l'aidant à l'aidant à se tenir assis.

Et Harry se souvint alors de la vision.

- Merdemerdemerde, grommela-t-il en se remettant sur ses pieds aussi vite que possible.

Il trouva on ne sait comment la force de courir et de dévaler les escaliers sans se vautrer lamentablement, ignorant royalement les cris de protestation et d'inquiétude de ses amis. Il se rua vers la cheminée et se saisit d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta dans le feu ronflant, retenant tant bien que mal sa serviette de bain mal nouée.

- Poudlard ! croassa-t-il en entrant dans le feu.

Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même à une vitesse folle et du fermer les yeux pour ne pas être malade. Il prit pied dans la Grande Salle déserte, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol de pierre froide. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'élança en courant dans les couloirs, ignorant les regards stupéfaits des êtres vivants et non-vivants qu'il croisa, bénissant au passage Milboard et son insistance sur la forme physique.

- POTTER !

La voix glaciale claqua comme un fouet et Harry s'arrêta en catastrophe, se retournant pour voir Rogue, les yeux exorbités par la fureur. Il remonta instinctivement sa serviette et après avoir jaugé rapidement la situation, il prit le parti de ne pas s'attarder.

- Ah…euh. Désolé. Pas le temps, professeur !

Et Harry reprit sa course, ignorant les vociférations du Maître des Potions. Il arriva enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial.

- Fraise Tagada ! lança-t-il, le souffle court.

La statue difforme s'écarta obligeamment et Harry essaya de se composer une attitude un tant soit peu digne malgré ses cheveux trempés et sa serviette qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment. C'était d'ailleurs déjà un miracle qu'elle ne l'ait pas lâchée en cours de route. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Professeur Dumbledore, on a un gros problème, s'exclama-t-il tout de go.

- Harry ?

- Mr Potter !

- Bonjour, professeur McGonagall, dit poliment Harry, serrant un peu plus sa serviette autour de ses hanches.

- Mr potter…mais….enfin…comment…

- Du calme, Minerva, apaisa Dumbledore en observant le jeune homme en face de lui, l'air hautement amusé. Je suis sûr que Harry a une excellente raison de venir nous voir , n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Mais ledit Harry ne répondit pas, occupé à repousser le vertige qui le prenait. Il porta une main à son front encore douloureux et ferma les yeux. Une poigne douce le conduisit jusqu'à un siège et Harry se laissa tomber lourdement dessus, frissonnant. Le professeur McGonagall, apparement remise de sa surprise, sortit sa baguette d'un geste élégant et l'agita.

- Tenez, Potter, couvrez-vous. Vous allez finir par attraper froid, dit-elle gentiment en lui mettant une couverture sur les épaules.

Le malaise se dissipa peu à peu et Harry pu faire face aux regards désormais inquiets de son Directeur et de sa directrice de Maison.

- On a un problème professeur, répéta Harry. Je crois que Voldemort va attaquer le Ministère ce soir…

- Ce soir ? s'étrangla McGonagall.

- La soirée des ambassadeurs, soupira Dumbledore. Je m'en doutais… Raconte-moi, Harry.

Et Harry raconta. Ce n'est que quand il se tu qu'il se laissa envahir par l'épuisement. Le contrecoup de ses visions était toujours aussi dévastateur, d'autant plus qu'il avait essayé de résister ce qui n'avait fait qu'ajouter à sa lassitude habituelle.

- OÙ EST CE TRIPLE IMBECILE ? JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Oh…Je sens que je vais avoir des problèmes, soupira Harry, fatigué. Même pas eu le temps de rédiger mon testament.

Une furie blonde pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, réveillant au passage les portraits des anciens directeurs.

- Non mais on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris, bougre d'abruti ! hurla Nat au bord de l'apoplexie.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé, Harry aurait sûrement éclaté de rire mais là, il eut à peine la force de sourire.

- Et ravale-moi immédiatement ce sourire, espèce de crétin congénital !

- Tu m'aimes plus ? fit Harry d'une toute petite voix. Aïeuh ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? Je te signale que j'ai une migraine d'enfer là ! râla Harry en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Ca t'apprendra à me faire faire une crise de nerfs ! Encore un coup comme ça et je te jure que je démissionne !

- Même pas cap !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Heu…réflexion faite, non.

Nat soupira et s'accroupit à côté de lui, passant une main sur le front brûlant de Harry qui ressentit un immense soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et laissa un sourire béat étirer ses lèvres.

- T'es vraiment stupide, tu le sais ça ? demanda tendrement Nat.

Harry se contenta de grogner et se roula en boule dans le fauteuil confortable, rajustant sa couverture bien chaude.

- Mr Potter ? appela doucement McGonagall.

- Dodo, marmonna-t-il avant de tomber dans le sommeil, entendant au dernier moment le petit rire du professeur Dumbledore et le soupir exaspéré de son ange gardien.

Harry se réveilla dans la chambre de Ron au Terrier, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait là. Une fois ses neurones remis en état de marche, il déduisit que Nat ou quelqu'un d'autre avait dû le ramener pendant qu'il dormait. Il était toujours enroulé dans sa serviette et rougit violemment en songeant au nombre de personnes qui l'avait vu dans cette tenue.

- Chuis maudit, gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- _Un problème, maître ? _siffla gentiment Yatan en venant s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- _Non…non, ça va._

- _Vous êtes sûr ? Il n'y a personne qui vous ait causé du tort ?_ demanda sérieusement Ladon en prenant sa place sur le bras gauche de Harry.

- _A part un certain psychopathe mégalo, non, _soupira Harry en gratouillant Ladon.

Harry se leva et passa enfin des vêtements décents avant de descendre dans le salon en titubant un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? s'exclama furieusement Ginny en le voyant arriver.

- Heu…

Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent également un regard de reproche alors que la rouquine l'attrapait par le bras pour le faire asseoir dans le canapé. Harry jeta un regard suppliant à Nat qui fit sa moue boudeuse signifiant "Débrouille-toi tout seul".

- Non mais vraiment Harry ! On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris d'agir aussi inconsciemment ? s'agaça Hermione en l'enroulant dans une couverture. Honnêtement…

- On peut dire que tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille ! renchérit Ron en souriant finalement. Mais ne te carapate plus jamais de cette manière !

- Promis…murmura Harry, penaud. Mais c'était urgent…

- Au point de traverser Poudlard presque nu ? railla Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh, c'est bon hein ! Cas de force majeur, bougonna Harry en rougissant à nouveau.

- Bon, tu te décides à nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Personne n'a voulu nous dire quoique ce soit, fit Hermione en s'asseyant aux pieds de Harry.

Et Harry relata une seconde fois sa vision.

- Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas logique, s'exclama Hermione une fois qu'il eut terminé.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ron. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Harry a des visions.

- Je sais bien ! Mais pourquoi diable Tu-Sais-Qui aurait voulu forcer Harry à voir ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ? Il savait très bien qu'il s'empresserait de tout raconter au professeur Dumbledore.

- C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, c'est incompréhensible, admit Ginny.

- C'est un piège, murmura Harry.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, un piège ? demanda Ron, visiblement perdu.

- Par Merlin, Ronald, fait fonctionner ton cerveau pour une fois ! s'exaspéra Ginny. Tu-Sais-Qui a peut-être fait voir ça à Harry dans le but que toute la protection soit concentrée sur la soirée des ambassadeurs pendant qu'il attaquera ailleurs.

- Je pense que l'Ordre envisagera cette possibilité, intervint Nathanaël, sortant pour la première fois de son mutisme.

- Ils sont en réunion, je suppose ? conclut Harry.

- Exact, confirma Hermione avec une moue lasse.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et Harry se sentit parcouru de frissons.

- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Non…non, ça va.

- Ben voyons. Viens là…

Elle l'attira contre elle, le faisant s'asseoir entre ses jambes de manière à ce que le dos de Harry repose contre sa poitrine.

- Mieux ?

Harry hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Fred et George vont faire une syncope s'ils vous voient comme ça, remarqua Ron, amusé.

- Grand bien leur fasse, maugréa Ginny en étirant la main pour attraper la télécommande de la télévision.

Elle appuya sur n'importe quel bouton, pestant contre ces stupides trucs moldus qui ne marchaient jamais quand on leur demandait.

Harry rigola et lui prit la télécommande maudite des mains avant qu'elle ne la réduise en miette puis alluma la télé sans difficulté. Il zappa quelques minutes puis finit par s'arrêter sur une chaînediffusant un film qui venait à peine de commencer. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent côte à côte au pied du canapé, confortablement vautrés dans les coussins que Hermione avait fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette. Nat s'était pelotonné dans un fauteuil, son chat Salim roulé en boule contre lui, paisiblement endormi. Pattenrond vint d'ailleurs réclamer des caresses de sa maîtresse qui le prit sur ses genoux, sans quitter la télé des yeux.

Harry soupira doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Ginny à voix basse.

- Rien. Je suis bien, c'est tout.

Sa vision semblait en effet à des années-lumière de là et bien qu'encore faible, il se sentait bien mieux. Et le summum arriva quand Ginny se mit à jouer distraitement avec ses mèches désordonnées. S'il avait été un chat, il aurait rejoint immédiatement Salim et Pattenrond dans leur concerto pour ronronnements.

Arthur et Molly revinrent en fin d'après-midi, la mine sombre et inquiète.

- Alors ? interrogea avidement Harry.

Arthur se contenta de hausser les épaules en passant une main lasse sur son crâne dégarni.

- On a fait ce qu'on a pu. Bien entendu, les mesures de sécurité vont être renforcées autour de la soirée des ambassadeurs mais Dumbledore pense qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un piège…

- C'est ce qu'on a pensé aussi, déclara Ron. Et ?

- Et rien du tout. Arthur, j'aurai besoin de ton aide à la cuisine, coupa Molly en entraînant son mari dans la pièce adjacente.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne nous avait pas caché quelque chose, marmonna Ginny.

- De toute façon, ils ne doivent pas en savoir beaucoup plus que nous, suggéra Hermione.

- Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est d'attendre, soupira Ron.

- Attendre que des gens se fassent assassiner, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? s'emporta Harry en sentant la colère gronder en lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, Harry, et tu le sais très bien, intervint Hermione.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais rien ne vint. Il préféra alors s'enfermer dans un silence maussade, fixant un point devant lui.

- Je sens que ça va être un super Nouvel An, marmonna Ron.

Et il ne se trompa pas. La soirée fut tendue et une atmosphère inquiète régnait sur le Terrier. Le grand dîner prévu par Molly fut considérablement réduit étant donné que les jumeaux, Arthur, Bill et Charlie qui devaient venir étaient restés au QG pour être prêts à toute éventualité. Nat était sorti un moment pour vérifier encore les protections qu'il avait dressé autour de la maison et les renforça par mesure de sécurité. Une fois le dîner terminé, Molly partit à son tour au QG, confiant à l'ange le soin de veiller sur eux.

L'attente commença. Ils étaient à nouveau dans le salon, la télé allumée, mais personne n'avait vraiment la tête à ça. Harry se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, de plus en plus angoissé, se préparant à une éventuelle vision. Ses barrières mentales étaient bien en place mais depuis l'attaque du matin, il n'était plus aussi confiant. Le temps s'étira lentement et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils fréquents à l'horloge de grand-mère qu'il apercevait dans la cuisine. Personne n'était encore en danger de mort et il croisait les doigts pour que ça ne change pas.

Dix minutes avant minuit, une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

- Ca commence, murmura-t-il, tendu alors que la bague se remettait à chauffer.

Il savait ce que signifiait cette douleur et son angoisse monta d'un cran. Il ferma les yeux et attrapa la main de son ange gardien assis à côté de lui. La douleur ne fit qu'augmenter au fil des minutes, au fur et à mesure des attaques de Voldemort contre ses barrières. Mais la vision du matin avait épuisé Harry et il ne pu résister bien longtemps. Les murs qui gardaient son esprit s'effondrèrent d'un seul coup et il hurla, ivre de douleur et de rage devant cette nouvelle intrusion. La voix sifflante de Voldemort retentit dans sa tête, fredonnant sinistrement _I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year _tandis que les images de carnages défilaient dans la tête de Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de sortir de sa vision mais rien n'y fit. Les images continuaient…Il était dans un cauchemar éveillé. Sa voix se brisa et il ne put que regarder silencieusement les personnes qui mourraient devant ses yeux horrifiés alors qu'un sentiment ignoble de résignation se répandait en lui. Et Voldemort continuait à chantonner.

Puis tout cessa. Le salon du Terrier reprit sa place devant son regard et il se pelotonna dans le canapé, évitant soigneusement le regard de ses amis. Il ne pleurait pas mais la douleur était bien là.

- Mione…appela-t-il tout doucement. S'il te plait…

- Je suis là, Harry…murmura-t-elle en posant une main légère sur son épaule.

Harry s'empressa d'enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de sa meilleure amie qui referma aussitôt ses bras autour de lui.

Il sentit confusément ses autres amis se joindre à l'étreinte de Hermione et lui communiquer leur chaleur et alors seulement, entouré par l'affection et la douceur de ceux qui représentaient sa famille qu'il s'autorisa à pleurer silencieusement les morts de ce soir et son sentiment d'impuissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années (toujours meilleures que celles de Harry...hem...chui cruelle, je sais). Je ne pense pas reposter avant l'année prochaine donc en attendant, amusez-vous bien, goinfrez-vous de chocolat et tout le bazar qui va avec !

Bizouilles tout les gens et encore merci d'être là !

PS : N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail. ;)


	27. Retour au Château

Heu...Vous vous souvenez de moi ? lol. Oui, je sais, ça fait des lustres que j'ai paspublié mais bon, je fais ce que je peux.Et même si je mets trois plombes à publier, je n'abandonne pas, pas d'inquiétude.

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Merci à Eno et à MortCroc pour la correction (y en avait bien besoin )

Bonne lecture à tous

OoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 27 : Retour au Château**_

L'aube grise de ce premier jour de 1997 trouva quatre enfants endormis sur un canapé transformé en lit, les membres entremêlés, leurs têtes posées sur le ventre, épaules, bras qui traînaient à portée, le tout sous le regard attendri et attentif d'une cinquième personne.

Deux "pops" discrets retentirent dans le vestibule et le veilleur se leva silencieusement, tout son être dégageant une tension menaçante.

Nathanaël se détendit en voyant Molly et Remus pénétrer dans la cuisine mais son visage demeura sombre. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence aux deux autres adultes et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Molly s'appuya sur Remus en découvrant ses enfants, adoptifs ou non, profondément endormis, collés les un contre les autres comme une portée de chiots. Elle hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, les deux hommes sur ses talons. Elle insonorisa la cuisine et s'activa devant la bouilloire.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'ange en s'asseyant.

- Comment va Harry ? coupa Remus, inquiet.

- Secoué, choqué, bouleversé…Qu'attendais-tu ? Il a tout vécu en direct, cracha brutalement Nat. Et je n'ai pu rien faire…rien à part lui tenir la main et le regarder souffrir.

Molly et Remus échangèrent un regard douloureux et n'abordèrent plus le sujet. Nathanaël était visiblement à bout de nerfs et lui parler de son protégé ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Comme prévu, Voldemort a attaqué la soirée des Ambassadeurs. Fudge a refusé tout net de l'annuler, comme Dumbledore le lui avait conseillé, mais il avait au moins renforcé les effectifs d'Aurors. Les dégâts ont pu être limités…, expliqua Remus.

- La deuxième cible de Tu-Sais-Qui a été un hôpital moldu, dans la banlieue de Londres. Quand les Aurors et les Médicomages sont arrivés, ils n'ont pas eu grand-chose à faire. Il n'y avait plus aucun survivant, poursuivit Molly d'une voix tremblante.

- Et Severus ? Il n'est pas sensé être proche de Voldemort ? Il n'a pas pu le savoir ? s'enquit Nat d'une voix sourde.

- Hélas, non. La confiance que Voldemort lui accordait semble avoir diminué. Il lui confie de moins en moins de choses.

- Merveilleux…

Le silence s'installa dans la minuscule cuisine et quand la bouilloire siffla joyeusement, ils sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble. Ils s'entre-regardèrent et un rire nerveux leur échappa. Molly secoua la tête et sortit tasses, bols, cuillères et victuailles. Tout pour un bon petit-déjeuner.

Personne ne sut si ce fut l'odeur ou autre chose qui sortit Ron du sommeil mais toujours est-il que la montagne rousse qu'était devenu le dernier fils des Weasley entra dans la cuisine, le visage aussi chiffonné que ses vêtements et les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil une seconde ou deux, puis s'avança directement vers sa mère qu'il serra contre lui. Molly lâcha de surprise sa petite cuillère puis retourna son étreinte à son fils en lui frottant le dos. Remus semblait perplexe tandis que Nat ne disait rien. La nuit avait été difficile pour Harry mais ses amis avaient également vécu l'horreur de la situation et voir leur meilleur ami dans un tel état avait de quoi retourner n'importe qui…y compris un grand gaillard comme Ron.

Ginny, puis Harry, le regard hanté et perdu, surveillé de près par Hermione, s'installèrent à la table du petit-déjeuner. Harry picora, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Il sembla reprendre vie en voyant un hibou se diriger vers la maison et se rua à la fenêtre. Molly, même si elle l'avait désiré, n'aurait pas pu intercepter la Gazette du Sorcier avant lui.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione se regroupèrent derrière le Survivant et lurent par-dessus son épaule. Leurs traits se figèrent, Hermione pâlit dangereusement et s'agrippa au bras de Ron, les larmes aux yeux, mais poursuivit néanmoins sa lecture.

Harry referma le journal avec un soupir et monta dans la chambre de Ron sans un mot de plus. Ses épaules voûtées et son pas hésitant brisèrent le cœur de Molly. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir un air aussi désespéré. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mal à l'aise, puis Ron se leva à son tour, prit une cape qui traînait par là et sortit dans le jardin, rejoint par Hermione quelques secondes plus tard. Ginny partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, l'air sombre et profondément déprimé.

- Des enfants ne devraient pas avoir de telles attitudes ! souffla Molly, désamparée. On dirait des adultes…Ce ne sont pas des adultes…Ce sont des enfants, mes enfants.

Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Remus s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Nat leva les yeux vers l'étage, soucieux. Il savait que Harry avait besoin d'être seul un moment mais il ne voulait pas qu'il rumine ses idées noires trop longtemps. Finalement, il se leva et grimpa jusqu'à la chambre où s'était terré le Survivant. Il le trouva assis sur le bureau de Ron, le regard perdu à l'extérieur, Mr Pong serré contre lui.

- Je dois le tuer, déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tu as encore du temps…

Harry tourna son regard vers lui, un regard rempli de colère.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais le laisser continuer ses massacres encore longtemps ?

- Que veux-tu faire dans ce cas ? Aller le trouver et le tuer ? Tu teferais tueravant d'avoir dit "ouf" ! répliqua sèchement Nat.

Harry serra les dents et ses iris verts s'assombrirent dangereusement jusqu'à devenir aussi noirs que des puits sans fond, aussi noirs que la colère qui l'habitait certainement en ce moment même. Mais il n'ajouta rien et détourna les yeux de son ange gardien. Yatan sortit sa tête de sous le pull de Harry et se frotta contre la joue de son maître en sifflant. Harry lui répondit de la même manière et caressa distraitement la tête du reptile.

Nathanaël resta quelques minutes, silencieux et immobile mais abandonna face au silence obstiné de Harry. Le Survivant s'était retranché derrière sa carapace et bon courage à qui voulait l'en faire sortir.

OoO

Comme pour la rentrée de septembre, ils partirent la veille du retour à Poudlard à Grimmauld Place et Harry réintégra naturellement l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Alors qu'il sortait quelques affaires de sa malle, Ron et Hermione entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, l'air essoufflé mais triomphant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ?

- Fudge…Fudge a…commença Hermione, pliée en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

- A quoi ?

- A donné sa démission ! termina Ron, l'air radieux. Cette vieille buse a démissionné pour de bon !

Pour la première fois depuis le jour du Nouvel An, Harry se sentit vraiment heureux. Mais cette nouvelle n'était pas vraiment étonnante. Les deux attaques de Voldemort avaient plongé le monde sorcier dans une spirale de panique et toute la presse avait fustigé Fudge, réclamant à cors et à cris sa démission. Finalement, la pression populaire avait été la plus forte.

- Ils auront mis le temps, constata Harry en déposant le gros roman offert par Hermione à Noël sur sa table de nuit. Mais c'est une bonne chose de faite.

- J'imagine. En tout cas, on est consigné à l'étage dès la fin du dîner, annonça sa meilleure amie. Réunion de l'Ordre.

Harry haussa les épaules. L'an passé, il aurait hurlé au scandale et aurait tout fait pour savoir ce qui se disait, mais sa curiosité s'était refroidie depuis la mort de Sirius. De toute manière, s'il devait savoir quelque chose, Dumbledore lui dirait ; ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Harry passa sa dernière soirée à examiner les photos collées sur l'intérieur de la porte de l'armoire. Son père et Remus y étaient souvent, tout comme sa mère. Etrangement Queudver était absent de tous les clichés. Pas que Harry s'en plaigne, mais il trouvait cela quelque peu bizarre. Il parvint sans trop de peine à identifier Gwen mais ce fut plus difficile pour Lena et Milie. Il y avait bien plusieurs clichés qui représentaient sa mère et Gwen en compagnie de deux autres jeunes filles, aussi brunes l'une que l'autre, mais impossible de savoir qui était qui sans plus d'informations.

- Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Remus ? suggéra Hermione, assise avec Ginny sur le grand lit de Harry.

- Je n'ai pas envie de remuer des souvenirs douloureux, répondit doucement Harry en regardant une des deux brunes courir après Sirius, une chaussure à la main et l'air visiblement en colère.

- Oui mais sans ça, je ne vois pas comment tu pourras savoir, intervint Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je trouverai bien un moyen. Il y a peut-être des almanachs à la bibliothèque. Hermione ?

- C'est possible…mais je n'en ai jamais vu.

Harry fit une petite moue et referma l'armoire d'un coup sec avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit à son tour, poussant un peu les croquis de Ginny qui s'était étalée sans la moindre gêne. Il saisit une feuille et sourit en reconnaissant un dessin de Hermione, la tête plongée dans un livre.

- Tu t'es drôlement améliorée, constata-t-il.

- Merci. Mais j'ai eu un bon professeur.

- Nat ?

- Voui…Il a le don pour pointer le petit détail qui ne va pas. C'est particulièrement énervant sur le moment mais ça porte ses fruits à force.

- Ravi d'entendre ça.

Harry et Ginny sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'ange qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour toujours arriver au moment où on parle de toi ?

- Sixième sens…ou classe suprême, à toi de voir.

Harry grogna alors que Ron éclatait de rire.

- Alors, ils ont parlé de quoi ? interrogea Hermione.

- Comme d'habitude, Voldemort est très méchant, blablabla, il faut qu'on agisse, blablabla, mais que doit-on faire, blablabla.

- J'aime ton sens du résumé, rigola Ginny.

- En clair, tu ne veux rien nous dire ? déduisit Hermione.

Nat prit un air innocent et haussa les épaules.

- Echecs, Ron ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est toujours un plaisir de jouer contre quelqu'un qui ne se fait pas étaler en trois coups.

- Je suppose que ce compliment m'était adressé ? grommela Harry.

- Trop perspicace, rétorqua Ron en installant le plateau de jeu. Non, Pattenrond, tu vires d'ici ! pesta-t-il en écartant sans ménagement le gros chat qui se faisait les dents sur la tour noire.

Hermione ne releva même pas, trop occupée à discuter encore et toujours avec Marie, via son Parchemin à Papotte. Ce qu'elles pouvaient se raconter à longueur de temps demeurait un obscur mystère pour Harry. Il écarta cette question de son esprit et se saisit de son roman, se laissant bien vite absorber pas l'histoire.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas un peu plus tard dans la soirée et Molly fit irruption dans la chambre, l'air pas contente du tout.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore couchés ? Allez, tout le monde au lit !

- Mais Maman, on n'est pas fatigué !

- Je ne veux rien savoir, Ronald Weasley ! J'ai dit : au lit ! Je vous donne 10 minutes.

Et la matriarche repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- J'y crois pas ! Je vais avoir 17 ans dans deux mois et elle me dit encore à quelle heure je dois aller au lit ! râla Ron en se levant néanmoins.

- Rien ne t'oblige à lui obéir, objecta Ginny qui n'avait pas sourcillé le moins du monde.

- Je tiens à mes tympans, merci.

Ginny soupira et rassembla ses affaires. Et dix minutes plus tard, Harry était seul dans sa chambre, pas fatigué pour une Noise. Mais ce que Molly Weasley veut, Molly Weasley a. Il se glissa sous sa couette et reprit son livre pour avancer encore un peu.

Le sommeil le prit par surprise, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et il tomba endormi, la joue posée sur la page 328 de son livre, au moment où l'Auror Caryl questionnait la veuve Holmes.

OoO

Ce fut Remus et Molly qui les accompagnèrent à King's Cross le lendemain. Le quai était presque désert mais Harry put apercevoir de loin Blaise grimper dans le train. Il se réjouit à l'idée de revoir le Serpentard dont il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle en quinze jours.

Ils partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment mais Ginny se fit alpaguer par Dean en cours de route. Ron lança un regard dangereux à l'ex petit-ami de sa sœur mais un coup de coude de Hermione le dissuada de continuer.

Harry serra les dents et dépassa le couple à grand pas. Il trouva le compartiment où Seamus et Neville étaient déjà installés et entra.

Nat vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Jaloux ?

- Pas du tout ! grogna Harry, outré que son ange gardien ait pu avoir une pensée aussi…clairvoyante.

C'était parfois réellement frustrant et agaçant d'être aussi transparent pour quelqu'un. C'est vrai, il avait été jaloux de voir Ginny rester en arrière avec Dean mais il se raisonna en se disant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

- …'ry ? HARRY !

- Hein ?

- Ça fait cinq minutes que Neville essaie de te parler ! gronda Hermione.

- Oh, désolé Neville. Tu disais ?

Le jeune homme au visage lunaire eut un sourire indulgent et répéta avec obligeance sa question.

- Je te demandai qu'est-ce que c'était le collier que tu avais autour du cou.

- Le collier ? Quel colli…Oh ! Ce n'est pas un collier ! rigola Harry. _Yatan, montre-toi !_

Le reptile sortit la tête de sous le pull de Harry et accrocha le regard de Neville qui s'était figé en entendant Harry parler Fourchelangue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'étrangla Seamus.

- Un Jipo. Et j'en ai un deuxième. _Ladon, réveille-toi !_

Le deuxième serpent pesta contre l'interruption de sa sieste mais consentit néanmoins à se montrer à son tour.

- Ils…ils sont dangereux ? bégaya Neville.

- Non. Sauf si on m'attaque.

- Sinon, ce sont de vrais agneaux ! Hein Gudule ? minauda Ron en gratouillant la tête de Yatan.

- Imbécile, grogna Harry en frappant son meilleur ami derrière le crâne.

Dean et Ginny revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune Weasley s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et fit mine de sortir ses feuilles à dessin mais Harry la vit dissimuler son Parchemin à Papotte entre ses croquis. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione sortit à son tour une liasse de parchemins et entreprit de griffonner dessus, chose guère étonnante de la part de sa meilleure amie. Il observa quelques instants avec amusement le manège des deux filles puis se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Nat en relevant la tête de la partie d'échecs entamée la veille avec Ron.

- Chercher Blaise. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Malheureusement, sa recherche se révéla infructueuse. Ce constat le plongea dans la perplexité mais dans le même temps, un sentiment d'inquiétude naquit en lui. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu son ami monter dans le train quelques moments auparavant. En revenant vers son compartiment, il croisa son ange gardien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je regardais si par hasard Draco était dans le train. Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

- Et je n'ai pas trouvé Blaise non plus…

Harry et Nathanaël échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur état d'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux ?

- J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi…soupira l'ange.

OoO

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et s'empressèrent de grimper dans les calèches pour échapper au froid. Harry sortit le premier et faillit s'étaler lamentablement. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par la poigne solide de Seamus.

- Et ben alors, tu ne tiens plus debout ? se moqua l'Irlandais.

- Ha ha ha ! Je suis mort de rire ! grogna Harry. Y a du vergl…

- Waaaaaaïeuh !

Harry tourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami, les quatre fers en l'air au pied de la calèche qui suivait la sienne. Pour le coup, il fut véritablement mort de rire et manqua de tomber à son tour. L'espace avant les escaliers menant au château s'était transformé en une véritable patinoire et atteindre les portes de l'école se révéla être un véritable défi. Comme de bien entendu, Nat s'en sortit avec classe et distinction, ce qui était particulièrement énervant…En fait, c'était son petit sourire supérieur typiquement malfoyien qui faisait enrager Harry.

- Mais tombe, bon sang ! rugit Harry en s'agrippant au bras de Neville pour ne pas glisser.

- Et ruiner ma réputation ? rigola Nat en gravissant les marches. Tu rêves mon grand !

Trois filles de Poufsouffle qui marchaient derrière eux gloussèrent à qui mieux mieux et Harry grogna encore plus si c'était possible.

- Et bien ! Quel caractère ! se moqua Neville. Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Harry.

- Comme quoi, les gens changent, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor où ils laissèrent leurs manteaux, capes, écharpes et autres gants pour redescendre dans le Hall, où les arrivées par Portoloin se déroulaient. Nat les laissa pour aller voir Dumbledore, signant ainsi le grand retour de son regard soucieux. Les autres s'installèrent sur les marches du grand escalier et attendirent en bavardant.

Les premiers à arriver furent les élèves de Beauxbatons, leur offrant le privilège douteux d'assister en direct à une scène digne des plus grands films d'amour quand Seamus se leva et courut dans la direction d'Elise, sous les quolibets et les sifflets des autres Gryffondors. Il l'étouffa dans ses bras et Marie s'éloigna d'eux avec une grimace explicite.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Salut !

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles et Marie partit poser ses affaires dans le dortoir, en compagnie de Hermione.

Les arrivées se succédèrent ensuite à intervalle régulier avec Durmstrang, puis Onigiri, l'école japonaise, puis les Espagnols, les Américains, les Grecs et enfin les Italiens. Le hall d'entrée, déjà plein à craquer, se remplit encore un peu plus et interdit toute tentative pour retrouver quelqu'un. Ron sortit sa baguette et lança des étincelles en l'air formant le nom de Hildius pour signaler leur présence.

- Son ego va encore se gonfler un peu plus, soupira Alexis.

- Je sais mais je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de lui dégonfler, rigola le rouquin.

- Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !_ Me amore._

- Adieu tout le monde, je vous aimais bien, se résigna Harry en voyant le grand Italien jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux.

Et l'étreinte étouffante à laquelle il s'attendait arriva sans tarder. Il l'accueillit avec autant de stoïcisme que possible, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

- Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? fit-il en lâchant un Harry plus que soulagé pour se précipiter vers Alexis, faisant fi des menaces du Bulgare.

- Atrocement, rigola Aki en sautant au cou de l'Italien, à la plus grande surprise de tous.

La frêle Japonaise, timide et réservée en temps normal, laissait parfois la place à une personne plus démonstrative mais c'était exceptionnel. Elle leur avait expliqué, non sans gêne, que dans son pays, ou tout du moins dans sa famille, les jeunes filles se devaient d'être discrètes, polies et mesurées. Cependant, il lui arrivait d'oublier un peu son éducation de petite fille sage pour laisser place à une adolescente "normale".

Le troupeau gryffondoresque (n/a : oui, l'auteuze aime inventait des mots…et aime aussi parler d'elle à la 3e personne XD) regagna ensuite ses quartiers en discutant à bâtons rompus. Ils s'installèrent dans leur coin habituel, continuant leurs papotages de fin de vacances, chacun y allant de son anecdote, du petit cousin de Marie qui s'était collé la lèvre inférieure à la friteuse à force de faire des grimaces trop près de la surface brûlante, au père d'Alexis, déjà bien imbibé selon son fils, qui avait balancé son verre de Vodka sur la tante Kirsten en passant par l'arrivée ratée en Père Noël du beau-père de Dean.

Harry écoutait, riant en même temps que les autres mais l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Il n'avait pas revu Blaise depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard et même s'il se disait que son ami était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas être le seul à être plongé dans ses pensées. Ginny, assise non loin de lui, avait le regard perdu dans le vague, l'air un peu mélancolique. Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Hermione le devança et s'assit à côté de la rousse, l'air soucieux. Harry laissa Hermione faire, sa meilleure amie était bien plus fine psychologue que lui, c'était un fait prouvé.

OoO

Nat ne les rejoignit qu'à l'heure du dîner, l'air inquiet, mais il balaya les questions de Harry d'un geste de la main. Harry n'insista pas. Il commençait à connaître son ange gardien et quand il ne voulait rien dire, il ne disait rien. Une véritable tête de mule…un Malfoy quoi !

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en bavardant de tout et de n'importe quoi…surtout de n'importe quoi, en fait. Hildius et Alexis menaient en effet une discussion fort sérieuse sur un sujet réunissant des pingouins, une brosse à dent et un manche de poêle. Harry n'avait pas suivi le début de ce débat hautement philosophico-métaphysique et, à la réfléxion,il ne préférait pas savoir de quoi il retournait finalement.

Il prit place entre Ron et Hermione et son regard tomba distraitement sur Draco. Celui-ci semblait aussi soucieux que Nat et encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette, ignorant les babillages de Parkinson qui semblait se complaire dans son monologue.

Harry se pencha vers Nat en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Ron déjà rendu à sa quatrième cuisse de poulet mais l'ange lui jeta un regard qui le dissuada de poser la moindre question. Il soupira et décida de se concentrer sur son propre repas, fermement résolu à tirer les vers du nez de cet entêté d'ange gardien.

Ils se décidèrent pour la Salle Commune bis à la fin du repas mais, visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Ils se retrouvèrent presser de toute part par les autres élèves qui migraient dans un bel ensemble vers la même destination.

- Rhaaaa ! J'en ai marre ! Venez, j'ai un autre plan ! lança Harry.

Il attrapa la main de Ginny et de Marie et les tira hors de la foule en donnant du "Pardon, excusez-moi, pardon…Mais tu vas te bouger de là oui !" à toute personne qui obstruait son chemin. Marie riait tant qu'elle pouvait à côté de lui en se laissant néanmoins entraîner.

- Je déteste la foule ! grogna Harry en lâchant la main de ses deux amies pour attendre les autres.

- Je crois qu'on avait saisi l'esprit, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire indulgent.

- Bon, on fait quoi alors ? demanda Alexis en les rejoignant.

- On pourrait squatter notre dortoir ? proposa Ron. J'ai vu Neville et Dean partir pour la Salle Commune bis et Seamus a disparu de la circulation.

- Hem…Il est parti avec Elise dans la Salle sur Demande, avoua Hermione en rosissant. Donc je pense qu'on sera tranquille de ce côté.

Hildius eut un petit rire pervers mais s'abstint de commentaire en croisant le regard dangereux de Marie.

- Va pour le dortoir alors, conclut Alexis.

Ils firent demi-tour et regagnèrent la Salle Commune, déserte pour une fois. Ils grimpèrent dans le dortoir des 6e années et s'installèrent sur les lits ou par terre.

La soirée se déroula calmement, si on exceptait la bataille d'oreiller qui débuta suite à une remarque d'Hildius et qui se termina dans un nuage de plumes, et sur les coups de 22h30, Neville et Dean regagnèrent le dortoir à leur tour, étonnés de voir leur chambre investie de la sorte.

Harry laissa descendre Ladon et Yatan. Il les caressa gentiment pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un hurlement de terreur le fasse sursauter.

Hildius était monté sur son lit et pointait les deux reptiles d'un air horrifié.

- C'est…C'est quoi ces trucs ? fit-il d'une voix suraigu.

La surprise passée, Ron, Alexis, Neville et Dean, dans un élan de pure solidarité masculine, explosèrent de rire tandis que les filles jetaient un regard interloqué à Hildius.

- Il me semble que j'ai oublié de faire les présentations, constata Harry avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Hildius, tu veux bien descendre ?

- Pas question que je m'approche de ces trucs répugnants !

- Oh, je t'en prie, Hildius, ne fais pas l'enfant ! soupira Alexis. Tu vas avoir 17 ans, bon sang !

- Et alors, j'aime pas les serpents, c'est pas de ma faute.

Harry laissa Ladon sur son oreiller et fit grimper Yatan autour de son bras en lui sifflant quelques explications sur la situation.

- Tu es Fourchelangue ? interrogea Marie, vivement intéressée.

- Et bien oui. Je n'en avais pas parlé ?

- Pas que je sache non.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Hildius qui s'accrochait maintenant au montant de son lit pour ne pas tomber, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

- Héritage de Tonton Voldy, ironisa Harry.

- Oh…C'est…hum…étonnant, va-t-on dire, grimaça Marie.

Harry haussa les épaules, un tantinet fataliste et retourna son attention vers Hildius.

- Hildius, je vais m'approcher, promets-moi de ne pas me balancer de sorts. Je te jure que tu ne crains rien. Yatan m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

- Nonononononon, y a pas moyens que tu m'approches avec ce truc, glapit Hildius en reculant encore.

- Hildius…

Harry s'approcha encore et tous les autres occupants du dortoir s'étaient tus pour suivre les événements. Hildius recula encore et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il dégringola de son lit avec fracas et un nouveau cri aigu, emportant au passage les rideaux des baldaquins.

- On arrivera à rien comme ça ! décréta Hermione tandis que Aki se précipitait pour aider Hildius à se dépêtrer des tentures. Hildius, viens avec moi.

- Je ne m'approcherai pas à moins de 5 mètres ! rétorqua l'Italien d'une voix un peu plus proche de la normale.

Néanmoins, à force de paroles douces et d'encouragements, Aki et Hermione parvinrent à traîner le grand Italien vers le lit où Harry s'était installé avec Marie.

- Allez, Hildius, touche-le, encouragea Aki en prenant la main de son ami.

- Non, pitié, pas ça. Aki, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il.

- Juste un petit peu. N'aie pas peur…

Harry fit un sourire encourageant au grand noir et siffla à Yatan d'être gentil. Le Jipo leva la tête et examina avec attention Hildius qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il darda plusieurs fois sa petite langue fourchue, l'air curieux.

- Donne-moi ta main, fit Harry en lui tendant sa main gauche. Fais-moi confiance.

Hildius hocha la tête et donna sa main moite et tremblante à Harry qui l'approcha lentement de Yatan. Il lui fit effleurer du bout des doigts le corps du serpent.

- C'est froid…murmura Hildius d'une voix tremblante.

Harry acquiesça et laisse son ami prendre son courage à deux mains pour toucher plus franchement le corps du Jipo.

- Et ben voilà ! Y avait pas de quoi en faire une montagne ! sourit Marie en tapant sur l'épaule d'Hildius.

Hildius eut un faible sourire mais recula néanmoins d'un bon mètre.

- Allez, tout le monde au lit ! déclara joyeusement Hermione. Bien joué, Hildius !

Le dortoir retrouva bientôt sa population uniquement masculine bien que Hildius se soit empressé de tirer les rideaux de son lit. Il resta silencieux pendant que les autres se changeaient pour la nuit, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée.

Un autre s'était également fait incroyablement discret pendant tout ce temps. Nat n'avait en effet pas décroché un mot et s'était contenté de suivre l'épopée depuis son lit, l'air ailleurs.

Mais à peine une heure après que Harry se fut endormi et que rien à part les respirations profondes des garçons ne retentissait dans le dortoir, un poids monta sur le lit de Harry, le réveillant en sursaut et attirant les sifflements inquiets et agressifs des deux serpents.

- Kessesé ? grommela-t-il en se redressant.

- Chut.

L'air autour de lui vibra une seconde et Harry fit apparaître une petite sphère de lumière douce.

- Nat ? Mais…Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'ange ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa son menton dessus, l'air inquiet.

- J'ai parlé à Draco tout à l'heure.

- Et c'est ça qui te rend soucieux ?

Nat hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il veut résister…

- Résister ? Mais à quoi ?

Nat le regarda sombrement et Harry comprit enfin.

- Nom d'une bouse d'Hippogriffe ! Mais il est suicidaire ?

- J'en sais rien…Mais il a l'air bien décidé à ne pas prendre la marque…et en aucun cas à se cacher. Il nous a ressorti la fierté des Malfoy, leur indépendance, et blablabla…

- Nous ?

- Dumbledore et moi.

- Oh…Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cette idée de résistance vient de Dumbledore ?

Nat haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Harry s'accorda un moment de réflexion avant de répondre.

- Et bien…Même si c'est dangereux…Je crois que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise…

- Le pire c'est qu'au fond de moi, je suis d'accord avec toi…soupira Nathanaël, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

- Son choix est définitif ?

- Non…il a jusqu'au mois de février pour se décider. Mais je crois qu'il ne changera pas d'avis.

- Ça, je m'en doute. Je ne connais personne de plus borné qu'un Malfoy…Ah si, peut-être un Weasley…Et encore ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Rien pour le dissuader si c'estce que tu veux savoir. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour protéger cette tête brûlée.

- Mon pauvre vieux. Tu vas te retrouver avec deux cas sociaux kamikazes pour le prix d'un, rigola Harry.

Nat s'appuya sur ses coudes et sourit à Harry.

- En tout cas, s'il poursuit dans cette voie, ajouta Harry, je jure sur la tête des pingouins si chers à Hildius que plus jamais je ne traiterai Malfoy de mauviette ou de lâche.

- Je pense que tu te prendrais son poing dans la figure si tu essayais de faire ça…et le mien aussi par la même occasion.

- Tu oserais me frapper ? s'offusqua Harry en prenant un air vexé.

- On ne bafoue pas l'honneur d'un Malfoy impunément ! fit glacialement l'ange, l'air dédaigneux.

- Oh, par pitié, ne me refais pas ce coup-là, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'ange rit à son tour et se redressa pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry.

- Bon, allez, je te laisse dormir. Je voulais juste que tu le saches…histoire d'éviter de faire une gaffe.

- Tu me connais. Je ne mets jamais les pieds dans le plat…enfin presque jamais.

- Dors bien.

- Boooooooooooooooooooooonne nuit, bailla Harry en se pelotonnant sous sa couette.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. A demain.

Harry fit disparaître la boule de lumière et se rendormit tant bien que mal, pensant à Malfoy qui, s'il refusait la Marque, deviendrait quasiment aussi exposé que lui. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'un numéro un sur la liste noire de Voldy, songea Harry en tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoO

Petite review pour me donner votre avis ?

Bizouilles à tous !


	28. L'art de l'esquive selon Blaise

Yo les gens

Enfin un chapitre. Oui, je sais, j'aurai mis le temps, mais bon, je vous avais prévenu que l'inspiration était partie en vacances. Enfin bon, au moins vous avez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent :). En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je ferai les réponses plus tard, vous en faites pas.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Chapitre 28 :

Blaise fit montre d'un talent insoupçonné pour l'esquive pendant toute la journée du lundi. Il n'apparaissait pas aux repas, se débrouillait pour arriver en cours le dernier et en repartir le premier et enfin, fuyait la Salle Commune bis comme la peste.

- Si quelqu'un me dit qu'il ne cherche pas à nous éviter, je hurle ! fulminait Harry en martyrisant un coussin de la Salle Commune aux quatre maisons.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard triste mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

- Je vous jure que je vais le coincer. Demain, en Potions, il ne pourra pas m'échapper !

- Calme-toi, Ryry, reste zen, tenta Hildius assis sur la banquette à côté.

- JE SUIS TRES CALME ! s'emporta Harry, attirant les regards étonnés des élèves alentours.

- Hé Potter ! Tu veux pas la mettre en sourdine ! Il y en a qui essaient de discuter tranquillement !

- La ferme, Malfoy ! rétorqua Harry en lançant un regard furieux au Serpentard qui parlait avec Nat.

- Surveille ta langue, Potter, si tu veux pas que je t'arrange le portrait ! Quoique non, ça serait te rendre un bien trop grand service !

- Oulà, je le sens mal ! souffla Ron en voyant son meilleur ami et Malfoy se fusiller du regard.

Visiblement, Draco avait l'air autant sur les nerfs que Harry mais le Survivant avait besoin de se défouler, et manque de chance, Malfoy avait ouvert sa grande gueule. Pas que ça l'étonne outre mesure, soit dit en passant.

- Non mais c'est qu'il me ferait presque peur ! railla Harry.

- Va te faire voir chez les Veracrasses, Potter.

- Harry, Draco, ça suffit ! coupa sèchement Nat. Vous nous cassez les oreilles.

Les deux se turent sans cesser de s'envoyer des regards meurtriers. C'était étrange à quel point les vieux réflexes reprenaient vite leurs droits.

- Parfait ! cingla Harry en se levant, au comble de l'énervement.

Il quitta la Salle Commune sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit.

Il arpenta d'un pas rageur les couloirs déserts pour tenter tant bien que mal de calmer sa frustration qui se manifestait par des étincelles électriques parcourant ses mains. Heureusement que Ladon et Yatan étaient restés dans le dortoir. Harry n'était pas certain que ses serpents auraient apprécié de se prendre des décharges électriques toutes les secondes.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs sans votre…cercle d'admirateurs bruyants ?

Harry se figea et cacha instinctivement les mains dans les poches. Il attendit en serrant les dents que Rogue le rejoigne. Le Maître des Potions arborait son rictus n°45 copyrighted, celui qui veut dire "Je t'ai attrapé et tu vas le sentir passer"

- Je me promène…professeur..

- Pourquoi je ne vous crois pas, Potter ? Vous êtes comme votre père, toujours à préparer je ne sais quel mauvais coup…

- Je ne suis pas mon père ! siffla Harry en lançant un regard meurtrier à son interlocuteur.

La bague à son annulaire gauche chauffa doucement, comme pour l'enjoindre à se calmer.

- Tiens donc ? Vous êtes tellement absorbé par votre propre nombril que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte…

- Taisez-vous, gronda Harry

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

La bague brûlait désormais franchement le doigt de Harry mais il était tellement aveuglé par sa haine et sa fureur qu'il n'en tint aucun compte.

- J'aimerais savoir, ô éminent Professeur, comment je pourrais savoir si je ressemble à mon père ou non étant donné que votre cher…maître me l'a enlevé avant que je ne puisse le connaître ! cracha Harry.

- Potter…

- Haïssez-moi tant que vous voulez, monsieur, mais haïssez-moi pour moi-même ! hurla Harry avant de bousculer le professeur.

Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à courir, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Rogue. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Ça ne le soulagea pas vraiment et il gagna en prime une main écorchée.

Alors qu'il massait son poing douloureux, le caquètement étrange qui annonçait l'arrivée imminente de Peeves fit réagir Harry. Celui-ci s'engouffra dans la pièce la plus proche. La salle devait être une ancienne salle de cours, chaises et tables s'entassaient contre les murs, recouverts de poussière. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il se rendit alors seulement compte que le doigt qui portait sa bague le faisait souffrir. Son annulaire était rouge et gonflé.

- Manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il jeta un sort de guérison mineure à son doigt endolori qui retrouva immédiatement sa taille et sa couleur habituelle.

Le silence de la pièce était pesant mais cela l'aida à apaiser en partie sa colère contre le Maître des Potions. Après tout, comme le disait Alex, ce n'était qu'un vieux machin frustré dont le seul plaisir était de faire sortir de leurs gonds tous ses élèves sans exception. Ce à quoi Hildius avait rajouté que vu son physique de chauve-souris graisseuse, il ne pouvait pas prétendre à d'autres genres de plaisir. Cette remarque lui avait d'ailleurs valu des regards exaspérés de la part des filles présentes à ce moment-là.

Harry se releva au bout d'un moment et tendit l'oreille. Apparement, Peeves était parti. Il sortit prudemment de la salle et s'engagea dans les couloirs. Le couvre-feu devait être passé maintenant et il n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité ce soir là. Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer un professeur.

Quelques couloirs plus tard, il s'arrêta net en voyant la silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable de Rogue à quelques mètres devant lui. Les paroles échangées avec le Maître des Potions lui revinrent à l'esprit et sa colère antérieure se transforma en désir de vengeance. Un plan machiavélique digne des ses gênes de maraudeurs germa dans son esprit et il se dépêcha de suivre Rogue, aussi silencieux que possible. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son projet à exécution, une main s'abattit sur son épaule, lui faisant frôler l'attaque cardiaque.

- Vieux ? Ca va ?

- Ron ! s'exclama Harry à voix basse, une main sur le coeur. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Désolé, je ne…

- Shhhhh !!!

Alors que Ron allait encore protester, Harry lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et lui désigna Rogue qui tournait à l'angle du couloir. Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent et il hocha lentement la tête.

- Suis-moi, murmura Harry.

Ils suivirent le professeur en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Harry devina à peu près l'itinéraire qu'emprunterait Rogue et entraîna Ron dans un passage secret qu'ils n'utilisaient que rarement. Ils descendirent une volée de marches et s'arrêtèrent devant une tenture épaisse qui avait l'avantage de se confondre avec la couleur du mur. Harry tendit l'oreille mais le couloir était silencieux. Il en profita pour expliquer rapidement la situation à Ron et son meilleur ami devint rouge de colère.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à cette vieille chauve-souris ?

- J'en sais rien…mais il va le regretter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Harry.

- Tais-toi et admire.

Harry souleva un peu la tenture, de façon à ce que Ron puisse voir tout en restant caché. Rogue apparut lors à l'angle du couloir, ses longues robes volant autour de lui. Il les dépassa sans se douter de leur présence et une fois qu'il fut à deux mètres, Harry pointa son index vers le postérieur professoral et se concentra un instant. Un mini-éclair sortit alors de son doigt et percuta de plein fouet le derrière de Rogue qui hurla de douleur et de surprise. Harry rabattit la tenture et jeta rapidement un Sortilège de la Bulle autour d'eux pour étouffer le bruit du rire de Ron qui s'était laissé tomber assis sur une marche, hilare. Harry n'était pas peu fier de son coup et les jurons de Rogue qui passait et repassait à côté de la tenture sans la voir résonnaient à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

- Au fait, désolé pour être parti comme ça tout à l'heure, fit Harry, embarrassé.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Aucun problème. De toute façon, c'était ça ou tu tapais sur la fouine…Pas que ça me dérange plus que ça.

Harry pouffa de rire en secouant la tête. Ils prirent le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors où ils arrivèrent hors d'haleine pour cause d'une Miss Teigne un peu trop collante.

La salle Commune était encore bien remplie mais seule Hermione les attendait, un livre à la main. Elle leva les yeux en les voyant arriver et leur sourit en se poussant sur le canapé pour leur faire de la place.

Ron se lança aussitôt dans une explication détaillée de ce que Harry avait fait à Rogue et Hermione écouta, le sourire au lèvres.

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne sait pas que c'est toi Harry ?

- Certain. Ou tout du moins, il n'aura aucune preuve. Où est Nat ? demanda Harry, un peu étonné de ne pas voir son ange gardien.

- Avec Malfoy, répondit Hermione.

- Décidemment, ils sont devenus inséparables, grinça Harry.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire incrédule.

- Pas du tout, grogna-t-il mais il ne manqua pas le regard amusé qu'échangèrent ses meilleurs amis.

- Tu es jaloux, asséna Ron en riant à moitié.

- Mais arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Pourquoi je le serais ?

Ses deux amis se contentèrent de le regarder, l'air songeur. Harry soupira et rendit les armes.

- Ok…Je suis si transparent que ça ?

- Non. Enfin si…mais c'est juste qu'on commence à te connaître, assura Hermione en lui tapotant amicalement le bras.

- Mouais…

Ils passèrent ce qui restait de la soirée à bavarder paisiblement, juste tous les trois, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

- Allez, tout le monde au lit ! lança finalement Hermione.

- Ouaip ! Je veux être en forme pour la chasse au Blaise sauvage ! fit Harry en se frottant les mains.

- Tu fais un peu peur là, Harry, rit Hermione. Fais-moi plaisir et ne tue pas Blaise.

- Pas avant qu'il ne m'ait dit quelle mouche l'a piqué !

- Il a peut-être eu des problèmes avec ses parents. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très chaleureux, suggéra Ron avec une grimace.

- Mmmh…Peut-être bien…Bah, on verra ça demain. Bonne nuit Mione.

- Bonne nuit les garçons.

OoO

Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle le mardi matin, bien résolu à traquer Blaise jusqu'au fond de la cuvette des toilettes s'il le fallait mais réellement déterminé à le coincer et à le faire parler…de gré ou de force. Il avait d'ailleurs mis au point le matin même une tactique très élaborée avec Ron en s'habillant.

Le grand rouquin devait en effet se tenir prêt à la sortie des cachots si Harry lui en donnait le signal par Parchemins à Papotte interposés, de manière à intercepter le Serpentard qui chercherait très certainement à fuir encore.

- Hem…Harry…t'as un petit peu un sourire de psychopathe là, rigola Ron. N'aie pas peur, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à une première année qui regardait Harry, visiblement effrayée. Il est un peu givré mais il ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Merci Ron pour le "givré". Non vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup, grommela Harry en tapant dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui rigola encore plus.

Comme il s'y attendait, Blaise arriva en retard de quelques minutes au cours de Rogue qui lui adressa un regard perçant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry le suivit des yeux qui marqua une courte pause avant de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et sortit un bout de parchemin usagé.

_Tu __sais, je me suis lavé ce matin. Tu peux te rapprocher un peu._

Il fit discrètement glisser la note vers Blaise qui fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Il préféra s'intéresser à la recette que Rogue avait déjà inscrite au tableau et avant de s'atteler à la préparation des ingrédients nécessaires.

Harry se retint de grogner et se contenta d'un soupir agacé en reprenant son parchemin. Il intercepta le regard de Hermione et haussa les épaules. Sa meilleure amie fronça les sourcils en posant ses yeux sur Blaise qui l'ignora autant que Harry.

Ce dernier sortit alors son Parchemin à Papotte et envoya un message à Ron, qui lui répondit qu'il se tiendrait prêt.

Harry tenta ensuite de se concentrer sur sa propre potion mais les conseils avisés de Blaise lui firent cruellement défaut et il se récolta un zéro pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année. D'un côté, la note était méritée étant donné que sa potion était devenue jaune avec de charmants grumeaux verts au lieu d'être bleue pâle sans les grumeaux susnommées. … Et le plaisir que Rogue avait pris à gribouiller sa note sur un parchemin n'avait fait qu'augmenter la frustration de Harry.

Quand la cloche de midi sonna, Harry se hâta de ranger ses affaires mais Blaise se montra encore plus rapide et sortit du cachot comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Et vu le visage de Harry à cet instant précis, il n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

- Vas-y, lui lança Hermione. Je m'occupe de tes affaires .

Harry remercia sa meilleure amie d'un sourire et se lança sur les traces du Serpentard, ignorant les invectives de Rogue.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle, Ron tenait par le bras un Blaise qui semblait résigné.

- Toi, tu viens avec nous ! gronda Harry en le saisissant par l'autre bras.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et vous pouvez me lâcher, je ne vais pas partir en courant.

- T'as pas intérêt ou sinon je te foudroie sur place, grogna Harry en relâchant le Serpentard.

Arrivé devant le fameux tableau du gnome unijambiste, Harry lança le mot de passe avant que le danseur ne lui balance ses habituelles insultes. La toile pivota et Harry fit entrer Blaise. Ron prit aussitôt place dans un des fauteuils, l'air particulièrement sérieux.

- Alors ? fit Harry en se plantant devant le Serpentard, les bras croisés.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Ron, dis-moi qu'il se fiche de moi ? s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers son ami.

- Allez, Blaise, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ça vous va ? répliqua séchement Blaise.

Il prit place dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Blaise garda le silence, les yeux fixés sur le mur derrière Harry. Celui-ci poussa un cri de frustration et refoula son envie de secouer son interlocuteur comme un prunier.

- Non mais sérieusement, Blaise, je te rappelle que nous sommes tes amis…alors fais-nous confiance…dit doucement Ron en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Harry.

- …

- Parfait. Et bien nous resterons le temps qu'il faudra ici mais on ne sortira pas tant que tu n'auras rien dit, asséna Harry en s'asseyant à son tour, sans perdre Blaise des yeux.

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent avant que Blaise ne pousse un long soupir.

- Avant toute chose, promettez-moi de ne pas hurler. Je n'y suis absolument pour rien. A vrai dire, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix donc…

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Harry qui commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Blaise releva sa manche gauche, dévoilant son avant-bras affreusement marqué.

Harry contempla la Marque des Ténèbres d'un air vide. Son cerveau ne parvenait plus à fonctionner. Il ne réussissait pas à assimiler l'idée de Blaise marqué par Voldemort. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible…Et tellement illogique, incompréhensible. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit mais la Marque était toujours là, aussi rouge, aussi grimaçante, aussi…ignoble.

- Tu es un Mangemort, lâcha-t-il, l'esprit vide.

- Harry, je t'aime bien alors s'il te plait, ne m'insulte pas. Je pensai que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que je ne serai jamais un Mangemort.

Ron semblait tout aussi perdu que Harry. Il fixait Blaise avec un air de pure incompréhension.

- Je ne comprends pas…balbutia-t-il. Blaise…mais…

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, répéta Blaise d'une voix froide.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Blaise eut un rire nerveux.

- Certains de mes camarades Serpentards ont jugé bon d'informer mes parents de mes relations avec toi. Etrangement, cette information est remontée jusqu'aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ça lui a grandement plu. Tellement plu qu'il a voulu me récompenser. Mes parents étaient bien entendu au comble de la joie. Leur fils unique allait enfin servir à quelque chose et ne plus être ce bon à rien, stupide et naïf. Apparemment, mon avis ne pesait pas lourd dans la balance…

- Et donc tu es chargé…

- Chargé de t'espionner, oui…Je dois théoriquement récolter toutes les informations possibles sur toi, tes habitudes, tes points forts, tes points faibles, qui sont tes amis, tes ennemis, même les personnes à qui tu dis bonjour dans les couloirs. Je dois absolument tout rapporter…Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas compris que je préférerai mourir plutôt que de faire ce qu'ils me demandent.

Harry se leva, incapable de tenir en place et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, le cerveau en ébullition. Ce que Blaise venait de lui dire l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Voldemort voulait tout savoir de lui et bien qu'il ait peur pour lui-même, il avait encore plus peur pour ses amis. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à apprendre ne serait-ce que l'existence de Nat, Harry n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences… Et il était absolument hors de question que ce psychopathe touche à un seul cheveu de son ange gardien.

- Le problème est épineux, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Blaise.

- Non, pas du tout, répliqua Harry en arrêtant de tourner en rond. Comme il n'est pas question que tu m'espionnes et comme je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser te sacrifier stupidement, je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème.

- Heu…Harry, je ne suis pas certain que les deux soient conciliables, dit Blaise, perplexe.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- Dumbledore.

- Et ben quoi Dumbledore ?

- Il suffit que tu lui expliques la situation et je suis certain qu'il aura un plan. Dumbledore a toujours un plan B…et même un plan C, D et certainement E. Et tu peux très certainement aller jusqu'à la lettre Z, en ajoutant des chiffres et les noms de différents goûts des dragées de Bertie Crochue.

Blaise sourit tristement alors que Ron lui tapait sur l'épaule avec un sourire rassurant.

- Allez, viens avec moi. Autant ne pas traîner. Plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, mieux ce sera ! lança Harry en se frottant les mains.

- Comment fais-tu pour réagir de cette manière ? soupira Blaise.

- Ca fait 6 ans que Voldemort me court après…J'ai appris à relativiser…difficilement mais j'ai appris. Et j'en ai assez que Voldemort me pourrisse la vie, j'en ai assez qu'il utilise mes amis contre moi alors maintenant, ça suffit. Je ne veux plus me laisser abattre par cette ordure.

- Bien parlé, Harry ! approuva Ron en se levant, remettant du même coup Blaise sur ses pieds.

- Allons-y maintenant.

Ils ressortirent tous les trois du QG des Maraudeurs et gagnèrent le bureau du Directeur. La pause déjeuner était bientôt terminée et les cours reprendraient d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Ron les laissa là pour aller rejoindre les autres et les prévenir du probable retard de Harry et Blaise.

- _Eclair au café_, lança Harry à la gargouille.

_- _Tu connais toujours les mots de passe du bureau de Dumbledore ? s'étonna Blaise.

Harry sourit malicieusement.

- On va dire que je suis un habitué de la maison.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliai, Môssieur est le Survivant donc c'est normal qu'il ait son accès au carré VIP, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'étonne encore…

- Oh, ça va toi ! grommela Harry.

Il frappa quelques coups à la porte.

- Entrez.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau, suivi par Blaise.

- Bonjour Messieurs.

- Bonjour professeur. On peut vous parler quelques minutes ?

- Mais bien entendu. Quel Directeur serai-je si je n'avais pas de temps à accorder à mes étudiants ? Asseyez-vous donc. Un bonbon au citron ?

Harry accepta avec un sourire et prit place dans son fauteuil habituel. Fumseck vint aussitôt s'installer sur ses genoux sous le regard stupéfait de Blaise qui s'assit avec un temps de retard.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Dumbledore, son sourire bienveillant bien en place.

- Et bien…c'est difficile à expliquer, commença Harry, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Oh non, Harry, ce n'est pas difficile du tout, coupa Blaise qui avait repris contenance.

Le Serpentard exposa brutalement son avant-bras au Directeur qui ne broncha pas.

- Je vois…dit-il doucement. Et je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas de cette marque, Mr Zabini ?

- C'est exact, professeur, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Et vous devez certainement recueillir des informations sur Harry ?

- C'est ça…Mais comment le savez-vous ?

- Oh…et bien, ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner…Et puis, j'ai mes sources. Alors, Mr Zabini, qu'envisagez-vous de faire ?

Harry jeta un regard à Blaise, prêt à protester si son ami émettait une idée stupide.

- Je ne veux en aucun cas trahir Harry, monsieur…

- Votre loyauté est tout à fait louable, Mr Zabini…Mais je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

- Je m'en doute bien. Mais il n'y aura aucune concession sur ce point, rétorqua Blaise, déterminé.

- Et moi, je me refuse à vous laisser vous sacrifier inutilement. Il n'y aura aucune concession sur ce point non plus, répondit Dumbledore, l'air sérieux.

Blaise resta silencieux et le Directeur examina le Serpentard de son regard perçant. Harry se doutait plus ou moins que Dumbledore soumettait Blaise à la Légilimencie et attendait patiemment le verdict du vieux professeur.

- Et bien, Mr Zabini, je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions à votre problème. Vous êtes bien trop proche de Harry pour que je vous laisse retourner voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous risqueriez de le trahir sans même le vouloir, à moins que vous ne soyez un excellent Occlumens.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas, Monsieur, confirma Blaise.

- Dans ce cas, vous devez vous cacher. Poudlard peut vous offrir sa protection mais je vous préviens que cela risque d'être douloureux.

- Comment ça ?

- Votre marque, Mr Zabini. Quand Voldemort vous appellera mais que vous n'irez pas, j'ai bien peur que cela ne devienne insupportable.

Blaise déglutit et crispa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Je ne veux pas trahir Harry, répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre tellement l'attachement de son ami l'embarrassait tout en le touchant véritablement. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis le début de l'année tous les deux mais Blaise se montrait tout aussi fidèle que Ron pouvait l'être…En cela, son meilleur ami avait eu raison quand il avait qualifié le Serpentard de Gryffondor manqué.

Dumbledore soupira en regardant Blaise qui avait gardé les yeux baissés. Le Directeur sortit un parchemin et une plume et griffonna un mot dessus.

- Mr Zabini, je veux que vous me promettiez d'être prudent. Tant que vous êtes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tout devrait bien se passer mais méfiez-vous de certains de vos condisciples qui se montreront peut-être un peu trop zélés. Ne restez jamais seul…ou le moins possible, tout du moins. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir au moindre souci. Je vous recommande aussi au professeur Rogue. Tenez, prenez ceci et allez le voir tout de suite, dit le Directeur en lui tendant le bout de parchemin. Il n'a pas cours. Expliquez-lui votre situation et fiez-vous à lui. Par contre, si vous pouviez faire en sorte que votre marque reste secrète le plus longtemps possible, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur.

- Je vous en prie. Harry, je voudrais te parler une minute.

Harry, qui s'était déjà à moitié levé, se rassit tandis que Blaise, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard incertain, sortait de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, le regard bleu de Dumbledore se braqua sur lui et Harry le soutint avec moins de difficulté qu'auparavant. Yatan émergea alors de sous le col de Harry et se dressa entre lui et Dumbledore, l'air agressif.

- Et bien…J'ai l'impression que cet animal n'apprécie pas la manière dont je te regarde, déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

- _Yatan, détends-toi, tout va bien._

_- Mais il essayait de sonder votre esprit, maître…_

_- Je le sais mais c'est un ami…Ne t'en fais pas._

Yatan émit un sifflement perplexe mais continua à fixer Dumbledore de ses yeux rouges.

- Je vois que ton talent de Fourchelang est mis à profit.

- Autant en faire un atout…

- J'aime ce raisonnement, Harry.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, professeur ?

- Oui, en effet. J'espère que tu te rends bien compte de ce que Blaise va faire…pour toi.

Harry déglutit et caressa instinctivement la peau tiède de Yatan.

- Je crois oui…

- Ne le trahis pas non plus, Harry.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! s'exclama-t-il, indigné que le Directeur ait pu penser à cela une seule seconde.

- Naturellement…Et bien…je dois avouer que c'est une situation inédite…fit pensivement Dumbledore.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Nous nous retrouvons avec un Mangemort qui résiste et un Malfoy qui va se dresser ouvertement contre Voldemort…Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils ne sont même pas majeurs…Les adultes devraient avoir honte, soupira le Directeur.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois que nous sommes en âge de faire nos choix. Que l'on soit majeurs ou non ne change rien.

- Mais on vous vole votre innocence au passage et ceci me chagrine beaucoup.

- Vous savez professeur, on la perd un jour ou l'autre notre innocence. Donc un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard, peu importe.

- Ne sois pas si désabusé…

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

- Au fait, comment va ta cicatrice ?

- Ca va. Elle me démange de temps à autre mais ça n'arrive pas souvent.

- Tant mieux…oui, tant mieux. Tu peux y aller maintenant, Harry.

- Merci, professeur. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Harry sortit du bureau directorial et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en faisant d'abord un détour par les cuisines dont il repartit les poches pleines de muffins à la myrtille.

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes. Il slaloma entre les tables avec autant de discrétion que possible mais…

- Mr Potter nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh avec un sourire désolé.

- J'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Et Mr Zabini également ?

- Oui…Mais il doit être avec le professeur Rogue maintenant.

Elle le jaugea d'un regard sceptique et Harry revêtit son expression la plus innocente possible.

- Ca ira pour cette fois. Mais si j'apprends que vous m'avez menti, vous aurez la joie de nettoyer tous les bassins de l'infirmerie à la brosse à dent. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Allez-y maintenant. Mr Boot et Mr McMillan vous expliqueront quoi faire.

Blaise ne reparut pas pendant le cours et à peine la cloche eut-elle sonné, Harry se retrouva entouré de ses amis qui l'assaillirent de questions.

- Vous voulez pas aller faire un tour dehors ? J'ai encore tout un tas de muffins, proposa-t-il.

- Va pour une balade, approuva Marie en s'emmitouflant dans sa cape.

Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment dehors en discutant. Harry évita soigneusement le sujet de Blaise. Pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à tous ses amis mais il ne voulait pas mettre le Serpentard mal à l'aise…et puis, ça ne regardait personne.

Tandis que les autres entamaient une bataille de boules de neige contre les Poufsouffle de 7e année qui les avaient défié, Hermione attira Harry à l'écart.

- Ron m'a dit pour Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Poudlard devrait le protéger mais Dumbledore l'a prévenu que ce serait douloureux…rapport à sa marque, précisa-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de sa meilleure amie.

- Oh…

- Comme tu dis…

- _Ola Angelo !_ lança Hildius en agitant le bras mais son inattention lui coûta une boule de neige sur la joue de la part d'un Poufsouffle grec.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent en riant et virent Nat arriver, les mains dans les poches.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à côté d'eux.

- Non, je boude, grogna Harry en tournant le dos à son ange gardien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? soupira Nathanaël.

- Il est jaloux parce que tu le délaisses pour Malfoy, expliqua Hermione avec un rire dans la voix.

- Dis-moi que je rêve ?

- Nan ! T'es qu'un méchant ange gardien ! siffla Harry en agitant son index sous le nez du blond.

- Quel gamin !

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non non non !

- Si si si !

- Oh pitié, arrêtez ça, supplia Hermione.

- J'ai gagné ! fit Nat avec un sourire triomphant.

- Gnagnagna.

- Ca suffit ou je vous prive de dessert ! s'exclama Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Un silence flotta quelques secondes avant que Harry ne se prenne une boule de neige en plein dans le visage. Hermione et Nat éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry dégageait ses lunettes pour voir Ron arborer un air aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître et pour le moins suspect.

- RONALD WEASLEY !!!! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!! hurla Harry en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami.

Ils n'arrêtèrent leur bataille rangée que quand il ne fit plus assez clair pour distinguer les amis des adversaires. Ils étaient trempés et tremblaient de froid sous les regards moqueurs de Hermione et Nat qui étaient aussi secs que possibles.

- Spèce de planqués ! Lâcheurs ! maugréa Hildius.

- Tout à fait, mon cher. Mais au moins, on n'a pas froid, nous, rétorqua Hermione en donnant le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

Ils partirent tous prendre une douche chaude et se changer pour le dîner et redescendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Blaise et Draco étaient déjà attablés à la table des Serpentards et Blaise releva la tête en les voyant entrer. Il adressa un sourire hésitant à Harry qui lui répondit par un signe de la main.

Harry s'installa entre Ron et Hermione et s'attaqua immédiatement à son dîner, affamé.

Voilà, fini . Avec un peu de chance, le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps. On y croit hein :p

Jane !


End file.
